Digimon Adventure: A Land of Monsters
by morgan kingsley
Summary: One year, a aged T.K. is looking at his writings and seeing that most of it was wrong. With the help of his friend, he writes down what really happened to get some resolution on how his life is now. Featuring a older cast, and a progressively darker take on the original Adventure story. The more he writes it and talks about it, the more he seems more fulfilled. An AU story
1. Prologue

Prelude:

It was the year 2018

It was during this year when a forty-four year old man was sitting in a chair. He was looking at a forty-eight year old man reading something. He had asked him to read something that he wrote. The man who wrote the story was a published author, writing of an adventure, while the man reading was a good friend of the writer. Taking them back to when this adventure had happened. When the reader was done, he put the book down, and looked at the man waiting. With his black glasses shining by the sunlight. This made the writer even more anxious.

"What's the result?" The man waiting asked.

"I'm sorry T.K." The man reading said. "But I really didn't like this as much as I really wanted. I wanted to love it, but what I got was a decent story. Not terrible, but could have been better. I am more disappointed than anything." The man waiting, T.K., winced. He knew that was coming. He at least wanted to know why, first. There were a more than a few things that he could have been called out upon. '

"Can you at least explain why, Joe," T.K. asked. He had wanted to get this over with so he would then know how to make it better at once. Although T.K. wondered if there was some greatness with his original product after all, but as a work of fiction, compared to the truth.

"I can start at any part of the story." Joe replied. "First, how you only made somewhat simple and boring adaptations of two of the events that we went through. Not all the stuff that happened before, after, or even at the same time that made this world the way that it was. I know that more content be made out of this. You know this to. Our journeys being as deep as they were, you barely described what was really happening to all of us. Then undertone how much this really affected us." Joe started, and T.K. knew this was true. He knew that he could have made the stories more rich.

"What else was a problem to you?" T.K. asked Joe.

"Why did you make all of us so much younger than we really were? You made yourself eight. Izzy and Mimi ten. Matt, Tai, Sora eleven. Then you made me twelve. In the start obviously. I mean come on. Who are you going to fool here? We were each five or six years older than you wrote us to be, which was another big problem." Joe told T.K. That was another problem that T.K. should have thought about. While the kids would love it, there was just something unrealistic with having little children saving entire worlds.

"It's like you're trying to make a TV show. But I doubt that's really the case here, it just feels that way." He said, and T.K wasn't terribly. insulted by the fact that Joe compared his writing to a TV show. This was the first time that T.K. heard somebody putting a story of his down in a matter like this. Almost all of his stores had gotten love from people, even with his haters admitting that they were at the very least interesting. Besides, he can't remember everything that happened during these journeys, it would be impossible. Many things would be and are still left in the back of his mind to be sorted out.

"What was another big issue with the stories?" T.K. asked Joe. The slamming that he gotten so far, albeit deserved, was still feeling worse than a bee sting.

"How you handled all of us in the stories. Tai was a brat who was mean to everybody around him. Matt was a punk that didn't really understand the true meaning of friendship. While this was the most true thing you held to the stories, it was still done... wrong. If you understand what I mean here. It felt like me and Matt were the only ones important ones in the end of the first story that you had put together. Sora was really important in the start, then became somebody in the background. You made it feel like she was the one being forced to deal with things her mother gave her. Even though it was a total mis understanding that they had with each other. But it was a part of how she grew in the digital world. Mimi was a annoying little girl who nobody would like. You also wrote it so that Mimi had no purpose in the digital world. She did nothing in your writing! Nothing! Remember how amazing she was at the end of the adventure? You made me allergic to everything, which is very unrealistic. You also decreased how important I really was to the point were they would find me as a stereotypical nerd who is useless. While I was the nerd, not Izzy, I wasn't useless. Why would you write me that way? You made so that I wasn't really important until the ending of the first story. Then you made it so that Izzy just spent hours doing stuff on his computer. That was pretty true, but not to the level you wrote it in. It felt like a fucking joke the way that you wrote it." Joe was now obviously angry. T.K. found it to have been something that people would have been more interested in as compared to the harsh truth.. While Joe just wanted the truth and pure honesty in this writing. He wanted people to understand the load and burden that this place carried, not like it was just a walk in the park. As well as something that little kids could do. While T.K. thought he might be a little harsh, he understood why Joe is saying this.

"I wanted to tell people who read this story what the adventures in the digital world were like." T.K. said to Joe. Since everything else that he has done was a big hit, and people would have been at least interested enough to check what he was saying in there. The digital world has given him many ideas and points of views that he even failed to see in great fantasy books such as Lord of the Rings. Not that T.K. is saying he's better than Tolkien himself or anything like that. There was no way that he can be better than the king of fantasy himself.

"While your attentions were noble, you didn't do it to the best of your abilities. A lot of what you told was bending and making confusing plot points that would make anybody over the age of fourteen pick it down in a way. While what you wrote from the first few chapters of us in the digital world was correct pretty much right on, you slowly going away after that. I would say up until Devimon was defeated, your version was a pretty solid telling of the truth, with every story arc becoming more and more of a pure lie. You changed everybody's personality, and made us all different than we were. That was another problem. This wasn't a child appropriate story. Remember my father? What about how your and Matt's parents got divorced? What about Mimi's story that led her to becoming a great battle hardened hero? What about my and Matt's friendship? That was another big factor in what really happened. How it was bad, and how it grew to be strong in the end." T.K. knew all he wrote was something that made him hold back, and that was the main problem. And he hoped Joe would not really comment on it. But he should have known better.

"Another thing." Joe started. "Why did you make Tai the narrator? You're not Tai, so all you put in with him was a guess. You don't know what was going on in his mind, and that is another reason why he will hate it." T.K. looked down at his watch. Not to end this meeting, but to check how long this had lasted and to admit defeat on this whole matter. He did have a perfectly valid point with Tai though. He was the leader, but he didn't know what the hell T.K. was thinking.

"The ending made no sense! Why did your give everybody the jobs they did? It barely describes them. You made me a doctor. The one thing I spent the entire adventure trying NOT to become. Why did you leave my brother Jim out to? He had a future you know. Why?" Joe asked. T.K. should have known that Jim's role in this was way too small and somewhat insulting. He should have given everybody a role, no matter how big or small, or no matter who they were.

"Because I just don't think that it is needed to talk about the truth." T.K. said. There was also a thought in his head that honestly, if people didn't see the truth, they would not really understand it.

"Wrong." Joe said. "You're just too scared to write what happened! Know the difference." Joe was starting to lose his patience. This didn't happen a lot compared to people such as Matt or Tai. So when he lost his patience, you knew he meant it.

"I just can't do it." T.K. tried explaining. It was a horrible excuse, bit better than none.

"You can't, or you won't do it?" Joe asked. "Which is it?"

"I wasn't willing to do it." T.K. answered ashamed. "You're right Joe." T.K. put his head down. He was wondering when Joe would stop this slamming of the century and then help him.

"Your kid is away at the camp for the next two months. My son has already moved out a long time ago, so that won't be a problem. I'm sure your wife would understand, so don't worry about how she would react." T.K. was deciding, to perhaps get Joe to be more helpful. His son was at college, which wasn't the strangest thing in the world, since his son was in his twenties. After all, T.K. had him when he was only twenty.

"What are you indicating?" Joe asked. T.K. went to a drawer and put the books in there for possible reference. Then took out a few notebooks to at least write the basic parts of the story on. All 120 sheet, three subject notebooks. Three subject being due to the fact that there are a lot of things to tell even outside what Joe and T.K. talked about.

"Do you want to give this a second go?" Joe asked T.K. as he was looking through the notebooks that he had taken out. Since he intended to tell it all, well, all that he remembered. Then he could help. They were a real team, after all.

"I do." T.K. answered in words. T.K. was worried though about one small detail. "What do we do though?"

"The answer is simple. That thing you wrote was the first draft. The pre-game. Now it's time for the real story. What really happened. We can keep starting over until you are happy. We have a lot of time to spare, we can expand if we need to. That will just be when you will have to explain to them. You can live here while we are doing this. But now, we must tell the truth about everything. I can help, in fact, I will. I will explain it to you as best as I could. So please, forgive me if it takes a while for me to get into it." Joe told T.K.

"I like this idea. When do we start?" T.K. asked. He had put the first pen on the first line of the first journal.

"We can start now." Joe answered. "Let's go and make our friends proud!" Joe started narrating things that he remembered, and everything that T.K. wrote down for a while was from what Joe was telling him, word for word.


	2. The Day Before Camp

Hi, my name is Joe Kido. I live in a country named Japan. I have an older brother named Jim, and the two of us live with my father. (Let's never mention my mother. For she left us a long time ago, when I was three.)

The story I want to tell you begin during the time I was eighteen and at the senior year of my high school. Which in hindsight, school was a terrible experience for me. But you will probably learn about that in full force later on. I excelled in all my classes, so I could have all A's and get my father off my back. Which at the time, seemed like the best thing I could ever ask for. This story takes place in the year of 1988, if you wanted to know. On July 28th of that year, I went on a date. With a girl I had liked for about three years. I got the courage to ask her out one night, and she said yes. Although I don't understand why she would, I was not at all a popular guy at school. My brother helped me get ready for the date by giving me a nice outfit to wear. My dad was proud of me for the first time in many years. My brother Jim and I were talking while I was getting my clothes ready. My father literally had the most impossible of standards so making him proud once was a miracle.

"Jim, thanks for helping me with this." I said, as he buttoned my shirt up for me. I didn't want to ruin it or anything like that. "Tell me how did you get Beth to go one a date with you?" I asked, wanting to bond with him a little. He seemed like a amazing dating guy, but even then he had made many mistakes in that world.

"Joe, it took a while, and I was asking her for a year before she said yes. She is a nice girl; it's just I wonder if she doesn't want to be around me sometimes. Like when we are on a date or something. She always seems to be paying attention to something else and never to me. Which makes me scared over what the truth may be, if it is what I predict. Don't worry Joe, that's just boyfriend and girlfriend paranoia. If you do go somewhere with Sarah, then you will feel the same way." Jim laughed a little bit, as he sat on the bed in my room. I was thinking about that to myself a little bit. I would admit, I didn't want to get that kind of paranoia. Jim was a good brother when he came through in the end. Although there was still more that I really wanted him to expand on. Something very important.

"Thanks, Jim. I really like how you decided to help me with this when you didn't have to. It was very kind and thoughtful of you." I responded, and we just sat there, I had about half a hour before I was supposed to pick her up. So I had about ten minutes before I needed to head out really.

"Joe." Jim said, breaking our silence. "Whatever you do, don't let any food get on your clothes. That almost ruined my first date with Beth. Boy I was a messy eater back then." Jim said, and I knew it was true. He used to be really fat, from the pictures I have seen of him. Now he's a fit, one hundred and fifty pound man. I was jealous of my brother. I had to admit. Everybody loved him, and nobody really cared much for me. I was the kind of nerd that even nerds would make fun of. That's pretty bad to think about.

"Jim, please tell me the truth. Do you regret any of it? Such as your sex life that you had earlier?" I asked and I was able to ask Jim since he was a good deal older than me.

"Just don't be like me. NO matter what. I honestly probably have like five or six kids that I never took care of and that is just wrong. Even I can see that. Do better than me and I will be fine." Jim told me and I smiled. I loved it when he was honest with me.

"I will tell you how it went tomorrow when we can. You can be a real lifesaver sometimes. I will be heading out now, if you don't mind." I said, and I left the room. I took the car keys, and went down the stairs. I was so close to getting out when there was something that stopped me right there.

"Joe, tell me how the date went as soon as you come home tonight." I heard my father calling me right as I was about to head outside the door.

"Alright. I won't forget to do that." I responded, and sighed. I hoped this was going to go well, for my sake. I opened the door, and walked outside. I also walked one step closer to the start of my journey. This guy needed to lay off me or else I will never get him what he wants.

It was freezing outside, but that really didn't matter. Since I was in the car anyways, and the place the date was going to be at was inside a building. Naturally, it would be inside a building. I kept driving, thinking about how nice it was going to be. I didn't want to mess this up, since this might be my only chance to impress her. I was also thinking of different things that I could tell her that would make her life me more at the date. To impress her in a way. Obviously.

I was ready at her house to pick her up at seven in the evening. Her name is Sarah, and she was a popular girl at school, but at least she wasn't snobby about it. That's why I was able to like her. She came outside and got in the passenger seat. "Hello, Joe," she smiled. "You look really nice today, well, nicer than you normally do." I laughed at this, because most people wouldn't take that as a compliment, but it's the nicest thing somebody had said to me in a very long time. "Joe, do you want to tell me where we are going?" Sarah asked, and I shook my head.

"That's one thing I can't tell you. That will ruin the surprise. I can tell you, however, that you look really nice today." I told her, and she smiled at my compliment. You know, since that's what they always like. I drove her to the most fancy restaurant in the town. My dad had given me a hundred dollars to reserve a table for two there. In return, he wanted to know how the date went after I came back. He was crazy that way. I didn't even want him to give me that much money, but whatever.

"I have reserved a table for two here under the name of Joe Kido." The person with all the reservations looked down and nodded. He led us to our table. We put in our order. A waiter gave us our drinks, and came twenty minutes later with our food.

"Joe, why did you ask me to a date?" Sarah asked, kneeling a little closer to me. She was partly on the table, looking directly into me, and I knew I had to keep it together.

"Because I like you. I knew that this was our last year of High School. I liked you since you stopped that guy Travis from beating me up in the halls during freshmen year. That guy never bothered me after that. I feel a great gratitude towards that, and I hope you can respect this." She was in my grade, although I never asked her when her birthday was.

"Okay. I guess that is a good enough answer. Now onto my next question. How is your family like?" She asked, and I was getting anxious now.

"I have a older brother named Jim. He is twenty years older than me and he is in college now. My father is a doctor, he was fifty-five years old last time I checked. My mother left the three of us when I was just a little kid. I was only three. It was very sudden, even for them. Things have always been kind of rough since, but my dad makes his bills when they're due. Because of this, I have a nice place to live. No matter how our relationship may be, so I have to put up with him throughout whatever may happen." I answered her question, and it was my turn to ask her something. "How about you, how is your family like?"

"That's a easy one. My father works in the police force. My mother works at the bakery in town, actually. I am the only child, and when I graduate high School this year, I will be going right to college, to study and become a writer. This has been a passion that I've been going after for about six to seven years now. I started this when I was eleven. You should read my stuff when I was younger. Holy crap, those were so fucking awful that it is actually amazing." Sarah responded. "What do you want to be when you grow up?" Sarah took me out of that thought.

"The truth is, I don't know what I want in my life. I used to, but not anymore. I'm glad you know what you want though. I wanted to be a astrophysicist back when I was thirteen. But that was a long time ago now, and now I'm looking at the present. Now I see nothing." I said, and saw that almost a whole hour passed by between our interacting. As you might have guess, the whole time we talked, and she told me that I was a pretty cool person. Much cooler than anybody else made me out to be, and that they would just have to give me a chance. We ate our food, and everything went on really well for the rest of the night. I gave the waiter the hundred-dollar bill, just like my father told me to do. Now I had twenty dollars left, which he had said to give to him after the date was over. I drove Sarah back to her house where we talked for a little while.

"Hey Sarah, I had a good time. Want to go out again?" I awaited her response.

"Joe, I had a great time, too. You are honestly a cool guy and you deserve to be everybody's friend. Lets give it a try in a couple weeks if neither of us had gone any further in love related life."

I agreed to this, because she was right. If we started dating right now after one date, then we might never trust each other if we broke up. A horrible break up on top of that. "Let's be friends, at least for now." I said. We shook hands, and I drove back to my house. Before that, I saw her walk into her house, and she waved good-bye at me. I waved back. Don't worry Joe, I told myself. She gave me her number, and we could see each other in month from now.

My father wanted to know what had happened right away, as he requested from me right as I was heading out the door before the date.

"We decided that we wouldn't start dating right away. But we both agreed to remain friends." I hoped that my father would be fine with this response.

He wasn't, in fact, he slapped me right across the face. "Okay, maybe not what I was expecting, but you did your best. Thanks for trying." I was amazed at this. When did he start hitting the polite juice that seemed so out of nowhere for him. Like he was trying to change.

I ran to my room in happiness, and waited for him to go to sleep. I looked at my face in the mirror I had in my room. I saw the red mark as bright as possible. It was something that I drew on the area of where my neck would be on the mirror. It was sort of a sick idea I admit. I went to a drawer, and took out a knife. I thought of when I had gotten it, and how Jim told me that it was something of his when he was younger. Jim was in his room, writing something, but I don't know what it was exactly. But it wasn't any of my business what he was writing anyways. But it was obvious he was writing something with his talking.

"My adventures twenty-five years ago are still some of the most life changing experiences that I ever had. Understandably, but nobody knows about them aside from my companions. Zoe, Koji, Takuya, and Tommy. I can't believe I've never seen those little partners of ours since then, or that my life has gone by perfectly, or the fact that I got over Zoe by dating Beth. So many things that I would have never guess would happen did happen." Jim said to himself, and that confused me even more. "I used to go by the named J.P., but I don't anymore." He also said to himself, and I couldn't remember a time when he did that. I was in my room, thinking to myself. I will wait until everybody is asleep and just go out for a quick drive.

When I was convinced nobody was in the living room, I went out. Took the car keys, and left the house. I just needed to get out, maybe find a place for myself before I started to really do things that I regretted. Before I did that, however, I grabbed my phone. I might need that, just in case. I was also a great student at my grade, top of my class, and got offers for colleges all the time these days. So a call was probably going to come at literally any second. I would come back to my house after I was done, put the keys back, and pretend nothing happened. I was looking at the streetlights, and the other cars blazing by through my window. I didn't know why I cared for that stuff, but I always found that a nice sight. That really hold true when it's nighttime. Also when I'm alone like this. I went to the gas station once, and pumped the car with the last twenty dollars that I had on me. That was a few gallons worth, and enough to fill the whole tank up. Then I started driving again with paying attention to anything but the street and driving even more. But without even realizing it, I drove for five hours without break. When I was really tired, I decided to stop and just sleep in the car for the night. Maybe drive back to my house when everybody was asleep the next night. Yeah, that's what I would do.

When I woke up, I noticed that it was 11 in the morning. There were a bunch of cars outside, near where I was. I got out and locked the door. I saw some stairs, and went up. Then, I saw some guy. When he noticed me, he walked in my direction.

"Hey, can we talk for a moment?" I nodded, and he led me to a house, a small one. With a table, small fridge, bathroom, shower, and a bed. The table had seats on both sides. He led me to one of them.

"My name is Eric. This is where I live. I am the head of this summer camp. Where did you come from, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I have no idea," I told him, and he nodded. I only then realized just how awful this was. Not knowing where I had come from.

"Great, just what I need. How about you stay the night here and then you can go home when you know the direction that you really went? At House six, to be exact. There are six other people there, all younger than you. From the looks of it. All in high school, at different level." He handed me seven folders. "There is a seventh, one for a man who wasn't able to show up to camp, but was supposed to." I wondered why this person didn't show up. I also wanted to know who these people were.

I looked at them. "Tai Kamiya, age 16 grade 11. Matt Ishida, age 16 grade 11. Mimi Tachikawa, age 16 grade 11." Sora Takenouchi, age 15 grade 10. Izzy Izumi, age 15 grade 10. And T.K. Shoida, age 14 grade 9." Then I looked at the last one "Ken Icijouji, age 17, grade NA." I thought about it for a second. "Sure, sign me up for that house. But I do have one question, why did Ken not show up?"

For Ken, didn't show up because on the starting day, he called and said he couldn't go. He said it had something to do with jobs and such. I think you can understand that. I could." He said, as he was walking me to the door. We shook hands.

I left, and went to find House Six. This way, at least, I can understand just what exactly I did. But neither I, nor anybody else in House Six knew, what was going to happen in the next twenty minutes. It would change our lives forever.


	3. And So It Begins

Chapter 2: And So It Begins

I walked around the campground until I found a house with the number six on it. When I did, I went inside. There were six kids, as Eric had said there would be. One was short with a red shirt with orange stripes on. He had black hair that was somewhat pointy. He wore some blue pants. I was able to tell then that he was T.K., for he was clearly the youngest. It was interesting to see the little guy for the first time in four years. Since he last saw me, and vice versa when he was ten. After the time his parents got divorced. He was on the bed, looking at the ceiling. He was throwing a hacky sack to the top, then to the bottom. He was taking a deep and heavy sigh, like you do when you're bored, and turned to his side.

Next to him was a taller, blond-haired guy. He wore a green shirt, as well, but a much darker shade of it. He had on blue jeans. Navy blue I would say. His shoes were like the ones that surfers wear, and his eyes were a dark shade of blue. I was thinking that he might be the younger ones older brother, which then I knew was Matt. Since he was right next to me in the complex, and I was almost always aware of how he looked. From his afro in ninth grade. From being short in sixth grade, to being tall in the eighth grade. I knew it all. He was cleaning his harmonica with a knife. The knife had a eagle edging on the hilt, and that made it look even cooler. He was getting the dirt off of it. When he did, he was looking at me while playing it. He seemed to not really want to say anything to me. As if he were waiting for me to make a move.

I did have a pretty good idea on who Izzy was. He was the kid with the laptop and weighed more than everyone else. He had sort of blackish hair and was typing a message or so, perhaps to his parents. I wish my dad and I were able to get along that well. Then I told myself not to think about it. His shirt was a dirty orange, and he had brown gloves on. He had brown eyes and wore a brown pair of shorts, just like T.K.'s. Wonder why it would be the same. His hair was also brown. Wow, I thought, this kid has a lot of brown on him. Once the message was done being typed, he went off of it, and shut it down. Then he rubbed his eyes, and walked to his bed. Probably because he was really tired from doing all the work he was. He was obviously the most tech savvy of all of them and smartest in a logic stand point.

Close to him stood I saw another guy. He had goggles on. His hair was a horrible mess and incredibly spiky. He wore a dark blue shirt with sleeves that went all the way down to a little bit above his elbows. His pair of shorts was light brown, but a little closer to the white side. So not like Izzy's or T.K.'s. Around the wrist of his right arm, he wore a black thing. I was going to have to figure that one out someday. Maybe, he would tell me. He was Tai, as I would expect. He was kicking the soccer in the cabin back and forth between the wall. As if this was a game, sort of like kick ball. I wondered how much he broke stuff by doing this.

Next, I saw a girl wearing literally all pink. Like a pink hat, pink gloves, pink shirt, pink skirt, and pink socks. The only thing that wasn't pink were her boots, which were a weird combination of black and brown. Who knew those colors would go together, I thought to myself.. She was obviously Mimi, since she was the only person I knew who would do that. I knew for a fact that with her waving her blonde hair around without the hat, as well as how she is when I mentor her, that she was going to annoy the crap out of me. When she was done waving her hair for absolutely no reason at all, she put her hat back on. Although she was maybe the smallest hint of cute. I will give her that.

Lastly, I saw a girl with a cap on. It was a blue hard cap that looked like it wouldn't break easily. She was wearing a dark yellow shirt and light blue jeans. Her gloves were also light blue. She was much more tanned than the other female and looked much cooler. I knew that she was Sora, since she was the only person I haven't figured out yet. She was looking at the bookshelf, and trying to pick something out. She did, although I wasn't able to see what it was, so I couldn't tell you. She sat on the chair near the wall, and begin reading. I sighed, and walked right into the house. I tried to see what book it was but failed horribly.

As I stepped into the house, I tripped, noticing I was still wearing my nice clothes and dress shoes. Not something for a summer camp. I got up, feeling slightly embarrassed. I looked around, to see what they were thinking. The girl with the blue cap looked at me, and smiled in a friendly way. As if what I did was cute in the superficial way that it make her laugh but that I had no chance of getting her or her having a crush of me. What the hell am I saying? I make no damn sense. Everybody else, though, looked like they were going to laugh. Some did. Being mad at the people who did, I started speaking to stop them:

"I am only going to be here for like a day or two. Don't worry at all about trying to form friendships with me. It would be totally out of point and sort of useless for all of us. Like anything is going to happen in the next day or two. Come on. By the way, my name's Joe." I went up to T.K., with Matt looking at me. He was giving me the evil glare, and I didn't understand why. He was the only one that I sort of wanted to see more of and actually try to be friends with.

"Hey Joe. Do you want to see these?" T.K. went to his duffel bag, and pulled out a bunch of ribbons. All of which said 1st place, or winner of championships, the lowest of which being 3rd place. I looked at each one of them, and I counted at least ten of them. "I hate to brag and I know that it seems that way but I thought that you would be curious." T.K. was saying as if he felt bad for doing this to me.

"Where did you get these?" I asked, handing them back. T.K. gave me a look, that showed that he was going to say something impressive. Which to be honest, this was sort of impressive.

"I joined the Track team in sixth grade. I win at every single one of the races almost. With the exception of that one when I only got third place. I'm also a top student at my school. So not only am I a top student, but a top athlete. I got myself in pretty good shoes here." T.K. responded, looking at his New Balance shoes. Those normally last a pretty long time. I had a feeling that T.K. was sort of a child genius in a way. With sports and his school works. Maybe there was something that he could help me with. T.K. looked at my face and knew what I meant. "Yeah I can help you if you need it. I took Geometry in third grade and got an A in it. I passed trigonometry when I was twelve. So I can help you in math. Other classes, I'm not too sure. Not science. That's for sure." Which was funny how he said that since he was awesome at math but bad at science, the total opposite of Izzy.

Matt was still glaring at me, pretty much saying that he didn't even approve of me talking to T.K., even as I walked into the bathroom and changed into regular clothes that I had brought up from the car. White t-shirt. Different glasses, some that weren't as nice. Light brown shorts, little green puffy things around my elbows, the things that basketball players wear. And, lastly, something other than dress shoes, just a regular pair of New Balance running shoes. I also put on my green ring, which my mother had told me to keep when she left. It was for knowing that someday, I would find true love. That doesn't exist, however, or at least I have grown to be thinking so. Yeah, I am pretty negative. I can't even remember how my mother looked like, no matter how hard I try. Was that how long ago it really was? I wonder if either Jim or my father noticed that I'm gone yet, and the car is missing to. I would be dead if my father saw me pull up any more than twenty four hours after leaving due to me being gone suddenly.

I came out with everybody freaking out. I went to see what was going on, and then I saw it. It was snowing. In August. Everybody started playing in the snow a little bit, first T.K., then Matt. After that came Tai, then Sora, shivering, and Mimi joined in last. I walked over to them, talking to myself. "What the fuck man?"

"This is weird. I never seen snow appear from August. That's almost unheard of. I wonder what kind of weather things are going on right now." Izzy said, inside the house. He wasn't really willing to go outside, since he didn't want anything to happen to his computer.

"This is even colder than a snow storm. What the heck is happening?" Sora asked, and I was too stunned. Some of the snow got in my glasses, and I had to rub them for a moment. Matt put his knife back, and was having his hand on T.K.'s shoulder.

"Maybe we should tell Eric about this. I mean, after all, we need to stay save no matter what may happen. I'm not going to let anything wrong happen to us right now. T.K., let's head back inside." Matt said, and T.K. looked at his much taller, but not much older brother.

"Why can't we stay outside for a little bit longer? Then maybe we could beat up that prep Mimi in a game of snowballs. Besides, the last time I had snow in my area was when I was twelve. I could have some more time outside in it, wouldn't you agree?" T.K. responded, and I could see that Matt didn't really like the idea, but he went along with it.

"I wonder how Kari would be reacting if she saw this right now." Tai muttered under his breath, and I wondered who the heck she was. I mean, she wasn't on the list or anything, and I don't know anybody by that name. Maybe a relative.

"In moments like these, I want to be at my home. Then I could practice cheer leading and everything. That would be a total blast in comparison to this. And don't you know it's not nice to call people a prep T.K.? Why can't snow appear in like December, when it's supposed to. I just want to be left alone." Mimi said, and I was already annoyed with her. Little did I know how that would change. Then I saw something in the sky.

"Guys, stop talking for just a moment. Look up there!" I said, getting their attention. But then the crazy thing happened. A green glowing light appeared. Little meteorite things or something of the sort came shooting down at us. I thought our lives were over until the smoke went away, and I saw that we were all alive. Then some devices flew out of the ground, seven of them, and we each grabbed one. And, just like that, we were taken away by a vortex.

* * *

Izzy was on the ground, and he felt uncomfortable. He opened his eyes, to see what had just happened. He was in a area that he wasn't all to familiar with. No wait, cut that statement. A place that was a place he KNEW he never went to. Something was on top of him, and he looked to see what it was. As soon as he saw it, he jumped up in surprise.

"What are you?" Izzy asked. It looked like a red bug, and had eyes that wee gray. Izzy wasn't a big fan of bugs, and only was around them at school because of the constant assignments that they had.

"My name is Tentomon. I am pleased to meet you for the first time. I am your partner." It said, and Izzy looked at it in confusion. Not only was it a bug, but a talking one as well. This was scaring him even more than normal.

"What do you mean by you're my partner? I don't think I ever singed up for this. Please explain where the heck I am. Because I honestly want to call some people on the camp right now." Izzy said, and Tentomon gave him a confused look.

"What is camp. What is calling of people. I never heard these terms before." Izzy jumped back when he heard that voice again.

"Stay away from me please. I don't want to be around you right now." Izzy told it, and Tentomon looked mad at his partner.

"Do you always treat people like this? I was just going to suggest that we find some of your friends. How is your computer?" Tentomon said, and Izzy instantly went to check what the computers condition was. It was surprisingly not that bad, although he expected the screen to be broken or something like that. Tentomon started to try an reach for his computer.

"Wait, did you just say that you knew the location of my camp mates? If this is true, then show them to me. Then I might put some slight trust in you. Will that be enough of a deal for you now?' Izzy said, and gave Tentomon a look as if he didn't want anything to happen.

"I guess that will work for now." Tentomon agreed, and the two left that part of the forest. Their goal was to find the other kids before too long, and before anything crazy happens.

* * *

Tai was sleeping as well. He was thinking about camp, and hanging out with his friends. He was also thinking of home, and how he and his little sister Kari get along so well. Well, after she was six that is. After her illness that nearly cost Kari her own life. He never wanted her to get hurt after that moment, and told himself that he would protect her if he ever was allowed to. Then he heard something call his name, and he wondered what it was. So he opened his eyes to see what it was. He saw what he thought was a small dinosaur, and got a confused look on his face.

"Aren't dinosaurs dead?' Tai asked, and the dinosaur looked confused. That might not that have been the best first impression statement he admitted.

"I don't know what you're calling me. But for something better you may call me Agumon. I am your partner, and we are bond to meet each other someday. So I am pleased to do so." It said, and Tai didn't remember anything about a animal talking partner on the papers for summer camp.

"Wait, can I ask where am I? I don't remember this pleas form the years that I've been in camp." Tai said, and the Agumon looked even more confused.

"I don't know anything about any camp. But we are meant to meet and have fun together with your friends. I bet they all got their partners as well." Agumon said, and Tai saw Izzy walk out towards him.

"Tai, nice to see that I'm not the only with something like this. This creature bug thing called Tentomon says that it can help me find my friends. Well, I see you and I guess that counts as one.' Izzy told him, and Tai looked at Agumon, then back at him.

"This one calls itself Agumon. I wonder why they all have the 'mon' at the end of their names. It really makes no sense." Tai told his computer geek friend, and then they heard a loud noise.

"What was that?' Izzy asked, and Agumon was listening.

"Guys, quickly. We need to leave right now. It's a Kuwagamon, and it's a bug that makes Tentomon look like a little caterpillar, if we don't leave, then we might be sliced in half." Agumon said, and Tai looked at Agumon.

"Wait, if we run away, then we won't know where to find any of the others." Tai said, and Tentomon looked at him.

"Would you rather risk never finding your friends again, or risk losing your own life? Besides, we can worry about finding the others in just a little bit. I know a place that we can hide from it for a little bit." Tentomon said, and Tai looked at Izzy.

"I guess that we better follow them for the time being. Besides, they might know what they're taking about." Izzy told him, and they ran after the two digimon. They were running across a big part of the forest, and Izzy tripped for a moment. Tai picked him up, and the two continued following the strange creatures. Then they reached a tree. Tai and Izzy stopped for a moment, not really trusting in what they were seeing.

"Guys, trust us for a moment. This is the only true way you can be safe." Both digimon said, and Tai started running towards the tree. Izzy was closely following him. Then the two ran inside the tree, and started panting for air. That was when they heard the same noise again, flying around them for a moment.

"We will be safe here. Just don't leave until you think it is absolutely safe." Tentomon said, Tai and Izzy obeyed.

* * *

Sora was looking around for somebody. She was having no luck. She was wanting to find Tai, her best friend. Maybe Matt, who was her consular. Perhaps Mimi, who was the only other female. Maybe even Joe, who she knew zero about. She didn't really want to think about that then. T.K. would also work. She knew right away that he was arguably the smartest of the group. To an extent. She was distracted when she heard a crackling noise in the forest. She turned around, and found this pink bird coming towards her.

"Hello Sora. My name is Biyomon, and a couple of your other friends have met their own partners by now. You are mine." The bird said. Sora wasn't going to freak out or anything like that, since she didn't have to. But she could be confused about it none of the less.

"May I ask how you already know me?" Sora said, thinking of a easy go in a conversation with a bird.

"I was destined to be your partner from the start. If you don't trust in me, then you can ask some of the other digimon and their human partners about it. I know that this may be crazy to hear and see, but I can help you out with it. Come on, maybe we can find some of your friends now." Biymon said. Then a loud noise, like red a flying red bug appeared.

"What was that? That's only something that you normally hear in movies." Sora said, and was mainly thinking about the kinds when big monsters were trying to take over the entire world. Or kill thousands of people because they have no clue on what they're doing.

"That's Kuwagamon. I think he may have found some of your friends. If we follow that path, then we can find a friend of two of yours. What do you say?" Biyomon said, and Sora shrugged.

"I guess it might be worth a try. I mean, what can go wrong? Not like anybody's going to die, right." Sora said, and went along. When they were walking, Biyomon was talking. It felt as if Sora now had a sister of sorts, which was strange, since it was a bird.

"In here, digimon such as ourselves go along and do what they like. There are several villages around here that divide some of the different kinds. Such as the fact that my kind have one on this place. Maybe two or three days travel from here, nothing too bad. Is it like that at your place?" Biyomon said, and Sora thought about it. While she doesn't really know about villages still being on Earth, she guessed that cities and towns could count as to what this bird is talking about as well.

"Yeah, I guess there is. There are cities in earth, the pace I am from. Hundreds of them, just within the country I'm from alone. I mean, the world I live in is vast, and I could never travel around the whole thing, not even in my wildest dreams. No can do. But I bet in here, you can really go almost anywhere right?" Sora said, and soon they were upon the tree that Tai and Izzy were hiding in. The red bug was away for the moment, maybe trying to find something else to scare for the moment. Sora was looking around, and didn't really see anything or anybody.

"Sora, over here. Try this tree." Biyomon said, and Sora went to try it out. "Say something to it, if you get a response, then you are in luck. If not, then we will have to try something else out." Biyomon said, and decided that it might be worth a try.

"Hello. Is anybody in there?" Sora said, and she heard Tai and Izzy voice.

"Was that Sora?" Izzy said. Tai was muttering.

"Yeah, it is. I think we can go out now." Tai replied, and the two left the tree. That meant that Sora, Tai and Izzy were now reunited. Three of the seven. Only T.K., Matt, Mimi, and myself still needed to find them.

* * *

In another part of the woods, T.K. was sitting down on a rock. He was staring at this monster thing that was looking at him. He didn't really know what to say, so he decided to make small talk with it.

"What are you?" T.K. said, while moving his hands out, showing that he was talking to it. Since he wasn't sure of the things intelligence.

"My name is Patamon. How is it like only living with your mother? I bet Matt thinks it's strange only living with his dad, and not growing up fully with a mom." The creature thing said, and T.K. had no possible clue on how this thing already knew about his parents divorce.

"How did you already know about this? I never told you that. I also bet that nobody else I knew did as well." T.K. said, he wasn't really even going to bother questioning how it could talk. Since he had seen things that that in the movies already.

"I've known you since you were a kid, Takeru. You are no stranger to me, and if I am one to you. Does that make any sort of sense?" Patamon said, and T.K. guessed that it did. The thing was, nobody called him by his real name, Takeru. Not even his parent, or mom. He asked them to give him this nickname after the divorce, and they did.

"That does make sense. You would have to give me a harder question than that someday. But anyways, please don't call me Takeru. Call me by T.K., everybody else already does anyways. I would just prefer it." T.K. told Patamon, and he saw the sun getting a small bit lower. He guessed that it was around one thirty or two a clock by now. He even put one of his fingers up to the sun, and did the math. It was a little over one sixth past the top of the sky that he could see. One sixth of twelve was two, so it was just a little past two.

"I wonder how Matt's doing. I bet he is snoozing in another part of this forest. At my camp place, there is a forest right next to it, so I'm not surprised to see this place here. Heck, I'm not even surprised to see a talking creature right now, sounds fully normal to me. Do humans, such as myself sound fully normal to you?" T.K. asked Patamon, and the digimon thought about it.

"Well, since I said I already knew you in the first place. I guess that the answer is yes. It might be a little strange to see them in person, but they're normal to me." Patamon said, and T.K. nodded.

"Anyways, let's go find the others." T.K. said, and the two left that area. Soon afterwards, they found Tai, Izzy and Sora talking to each other next to a tree. T.K. also saw a few other of these creatures next to them, but they each looked different.

* * *

Matt was looking out at some water, throwing some rocks into it. He had woken up from passing out a little bit ago. He just wanted to be alone for a moment before he tried finding T.K. or anybody else. That was when he saw something walk up to him. It was a dog like thing. It didn't really scare Matt, even with the fact that it was standing up until it started speaking.

"Hello Matt, are you enjoying the nice breeze of the water? Are you enjoying seeing T.K. again after four years of being separated? I would enjoy seeing a relative if I saw them for the first time in four years." It said. "By the way, my name is Gabumon." Matt looked back, and talking standing dog thing.

"Okay, I was fine with a standing dog. But a standing and talking dog is just too much for me. Sorry, that's a no go for me." Matt told it. "By the way, who the heck gave you that name?" Gabumon brushed off the question about his name.

"We digimon get a certain name, and we are stuck to it. Not like you guys, when you are born and your parents chooses a name for you. We can show you around the digital world if you like. I think most of your group is in one place at the moment. If you want, I can show you them. I think T.K. is there to." Gabumon said.

"Anyways, I don't just see T.K. at this time. We see each other on our birthdays, so that's twice a year. So we've seen each other eight times since my parents separated." Matt said, and Gabumon gave a 'oh please' laugh.

"Eight times, out of like, what nearly 1500 days. That's barely over half a percent. You might have to do better than that to impress me." Gabumon said, and that angered Matt.

"Hey it's not like I can choose when I can see him again. My parents do that, it's out of my will. If the camp rules went by normal, T.K. would be in the middle school cabin. Since he's only in eighth grade, when you don't qualify for the house I am in. You have to be at least in ninth grade for that. But they asked him to let T.K. to be in that house, so I can keep tabs on him. Although you are right, it is hard to be reunited with him after all this time. Kind of hard to talk to him when it comes time. But we will handle it." Matt said, and Gabumon looked at his human protector.

"Well, can you make a request or something like that to see T.K. more often? I would do that normally, but I can't. Since I don't really have any siblings, so I can't really. I wonder if that giant red bug Kuwagamon is still going around making problem right now. It would be bad is it was." Gabumon said, and Matt didn't even bother asking. That was when the two found the others, and that meant five were now reunited. Leaving just Mimi and myself to find our ways to them.

* * *

Meanwhile, I was alone somewhere in the bushes, where I was so unlucky to find my own creature or rather: it found me. It looked like some sort of fish thing. Great, I was allergic to seafood. It had something looking like a flame on its face. "I know about thee," it said. "We are friends now. Please, do not worry about thy father or brother. They are just fine. In fact, thou know that thy father is probably happier without thee around." I was mad for it claiming that it knew me, when it had no idea. Nobody really knew what my full life was. But then again, what did?

"In just a year, thou will be old enough to move out of the house and begin thine own life. Thou do not have to become a doctor. Come on, we will discuss this later. Let's find thy friends." None of those kids were my friends. I had no friends. Besides Sarah, which I had just made last night. Who did this fish-like thing think it was? I followed it anyways; maybe it would lead me to somewhere useful.

When I reached everybody, Tai made the introductions.

Tai saw me, and clasped his hands together. "So my name is Tai. I live in a apartment complex at the city I live in." Then he glanced at Sora. "She is Sora. She is a good friend of mine. We go to the same school together." Then he looked over to Matt. "He is Matt. He's sort of a guy that likes being noticed by others. But don't let that fool you, he's kind of a lone wolf." Next, he looked at Izzy. "He's Izzy. Need anybody to help you on computer related things, he is your man." Tai had to try a little harder to look at T.K., but he just kneeled down instead. "He's T.K. Don't let his height fool you either, he's got more smarts to him than just about almost anybody here." Lastly he looked at me. "That's Joe, he's our new cabin member. I don't remember knowing him all to well, so I can't really say anything." Then the digimon looked at us, and thought t was their turn. I felt like it was too easy for him to call me a abin member when I wasn't going to be around for more than a day.

"We're digimon. Digital Monsters. We already given you guys most of our names. So we don't think we really have to do that part. Anyways, nice to meet you guys as a whole." They said, and I shook my head. There was one missing. It was Mimi, and she hasn't found her way here yet.

"Guys, there's Mimi. We have to find her now. Since we shown ourselves to each other. But we should save all other introductions for later." I said, and left for a moment. I then looked back. "Are you guys coming?" I said, and they did.

Mimi was wondering where we were, and she was sitting next to a talking plant she found. She didn't even bother commenting about it.

"So you say your name's Palmon?" Mimi said, and the talking plant nodded.

"That's right. That's my name, and we're supposed to be best friends and partners. Don't worry about finding the others just yet. We can be alone for a second." But Mimi shook her head, it wasn't that easy.

"I wish I could, but the answer's no. I can't survive out here alone with just a talking plant." That was when she heard a scream, and there was this giant flying bug coming towards her. Then we showed up, and Mimi was down on the ground. Matt was the one that got her up, and saved her.

"Are you okay, Mimi?" Matt said, and Mimi looked at him. She felt like she should thank him, but she also didn't know how. The bug digimon from earlier was coming closer to us, and I was looking for a place to run. I had to do something here.

"Guys, over here." I said, and they ran after me. I took them to a cliff by accident. I was looking for other resources, but that was all I could find. We were stepping closer to the edge, and we were each getting worried. I thought we all lost hope, when the digimon came up with a plan.

"Maybe we could use our attacks to weaken it." Agumon suggested, and the bug was one step away from them. Even I couldn't help but looked away now. Then that was what they did. All of the digimon started breathing fire or using plant vines, or air bubbles, some with fish. But they were all doing something to defeat it. We all stood surprised, and I had to feel like we owned them something now. When we thought that they had won and save the day, the bug got back up, and used its claws to break a part of the cliff. Then we fell down it, and started screaming. Both the humans and the digmon were going down. Where any of us going to survive? I didn't really know.


	4. The birth of Greymon

Chapter 3: The Birth of Greymon

I was looking around at everybody, to see what their faces were showing. Horror. I couldn't do anything about it, the people I was assigned to protect were all going to die. Not even twelve hours after I got the job. I frown at this. I can't accomplish anything. As a final prayer, I close my eyes. 'Please, I don't care if I end up in heaven or hell, but put me in the place I deserve. Even if it's a place of eternal punishment'. I thought to myself. I opened my eyes when I heard Gomamons voice, calling for his fellow fish.

"I call upon the fish!" I looked down at the water. I hated the water, due to the fact that I couldn't swim. But I saw a bunch of fish gather at the water, so they could save us all. Crap, I was allergic to the fish. Meaning that I was also allergic to a lot of seafood. I was the first one to land onto the fish, with the exception of Gomamon.

"Why don't thee all go to sleep. I will wake thou up when we find a good landing spot, but that might take a few hours." I nodded as Gomamon suggested that, and closed my eyes. The first time I ever slept on some in some fish. Pretty crazy day.

* * *

-On my dream, I saw a mountain. On the top of the mountain, I saw a castle. The dream was zooming in closer on the castle. There was a huge hall in it, with a giant red carpet. I saw giant gargoyles, and some other things. The roof was very high up, and the hall way was nearly a hundred feet long. There was no light being made, and I could only see what was in it due to the throne at the end. On the throne looked like a giant devil like thing was sitting down. Just thinking about something. When I was closer to it, I saw that it was watching something through a bowl of water. It was of the seven of us, and something that was under the mountain itself. Something that looked like huge black gears.

"I see that the seven kids have arrived onto the digital world now. They are now in the game, and can't leave until they win or they die. I can also see that the black gears are making much good progress, I think that I am ready soon. I will just give them some extra time. My servant Daemon is training Etemon very well. Dagomon has the dark world under very close watch. Owikawa is on Earth, trying to pick a good one to join us, and he says that he think he has. It is that boy names Sam. Myotismon is recruiting digimon onto our ranks. Now I, the master am ready to send my greatest creations out onto the digital world. Now my world is ready, now my nation will begin soon." It said to itself, and touched the water. Then the gears started to go out of the mountain, and fly into the air. "Take over anything you see, don't be careful in what you pick." The gears started to go across anything that it found, and the sky got much darker because of it.-

* * *

I woke up, and noticed that almost a whole hour has passed already. How? Seven kids, there are seven people in this group, if I included myself. Could it be possible that it was talking about us? Never mind, it was probably just a coincidence. No, it couldn't be. I saw all seven of us in the image of the water. I saw and heard this thing talk like it was directing the subject towards us. We must have been the people that it was talking about. But why? What were we going to do that was a huge threat to anybody? We just showed up on here, and met these creatures. Aside from that, we've done nothing really taking note of.

Everybody was either asleep, or talking with someone else. The people who were asleep were Izzy, Matt, Tai, and Mimi. While the people who were awake were T.K. and Sora, they were to busy talking about there family's. Like Matt, and Sora's mother. I knew that they were having a good conversation, and knowing what kind of dream I had, I stayed awake.

"T.K., what do you remember what your dad is like?' Sora said, and T.K. didn't answer for a while.

"I remember that he works at a radio station. I also remember that he and mom got along really well, but I don't get why they divorced if they got along great. None of that makes any sort of sense to me." T.K. said, Sora was also silent.

"I don't know anything about my father really. My mom tells me that she had me when she was only twenty. That she met my father one night, and then found out that she was pregnant a little while later. Not trusting in the idea of abortion or giving a baby up for adoption, she dropped out of college so I could be taken care of. My father was never there, and I grew up with her. Then I had my mother tell me once, and she always told me that there was this university that he was attending. Since that was all she knew about the guy, she didn't even know his name." Sora told him, and T.K. didn't really stay silent for very long.

"What is your mother like?" He asked, and Sora looked as if T.K. had touched her on a soft subject.

"My mother and I get along alright. There are cases when we can talk about just school things and our talks can go really well. It's just about a certain job talk that bothers me. She wants me to run the flower shop when I grow up. The problem is, that I don't want to. Then she comes up with this story that she has a huge illness, and might die sometime in the next five years. The thing is, why would she come up with something like that when she's only thirty-five years old. God, I hate it when people lie to me." Sora answered, and T.K. gave her a face of disappointment.

"She's trying to open up to the fact that she needs you, and wants you by her side. I know that it may seem that since she is the mother, she needs to look after you. Well guess what Sora, you're fifteen, you can look after yourself now. You are old enough now to help yourself and your mom. While you might need your mothers support sometimes, if she is ill. By the way, I highly doubt that she is lying, but that means that you need to throw in your two cents for her. I know I may sound like a jerk, but I learned the hard way that sometimes the only way to get your point across is to be a jerk." T.K. said, and Sora looked offended.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? You're seriously on my mothers side on this one. You don't even know her." Sora snapped, and T.K. kept calm.

"I'm being realistic Sora!" T.K. said, and looked away. This was showing that the conversation was now truly over.

I took off my ring to look at it. Sora looked at me for a brief moment, and she looked at the ring a bit. As if she never seen it before. No surprise, it's a rare type. I wanted to talk to my mother, maybe she would relate to me. I would at least want to know why she left my father, and made Jim and I grow up with only one parent. My father was a horrible parent, but I realize that he does have his good things to him and that he is the only one with a working job there. I think at least he and Jim get along decently well. In fact, he treats him amazingly. He always gives Jim exactly what he wants, but always gives me something I wanted when I don't want it anymore. I became so lost in this thought that I almost didn't hear what Gomamon had to say about us finally reaching a island. I put my ring in my pocket. We pulled up, and got off the fish one by one. The fish swam away, and we all settled down.

"What do you think we should do now?" Matt asked the whole group for some contributions.

"I think we should go back to where we started, so we might be able to find everybody else who is at the camp." I threw in my two cents on the matter.

"It could work if there was a way to get back up there. But considering that, we don't have a way to get back up there. So I think that we should just try to come up with a new idea." Matt said, and I groaned. Already, I was just in this job, and none of them were taking me seriously. Great, how am I going to last the next four weeks like this? I saw the faces of some of the people, and I saw that T.K. had a angry look at his face. I could tell right away that he was thinking about that conversation that he and Sora had. The one that I was obviously not supposed to hear, but I did anyways. I would agree with T.K., he was being very realistic. It just came off that Sora was just judging her mothers good intentions way too harshly. I hate it when people act like they have such a bad life and everything, when in reality, they have like one bad detail. Oh wow, maybe I'm actually acting like that.

"I would agree with Matt, I don't think that's exactly a good idea. Because of the giant red insect that we had to face earlier. Maybe it's waiting for us there still. I think we should just go around and hope that we could survive long enough to find everybody else at the camp. You probably won't know who they were, because you just showed up to camp today." I knew right away that Tai was referring to me. I also knew that he was meaning it in the don't worry kind of way. Everybody else agreed and started to this idea, and started walking away from me. Before they were all away, Sora looked back. She looked at me as if she was trying to figure me out. As if she knew I was being super secretive and she wanted to learn about it.

"What was that argument for anyways?" I asked, wanting to know really how and why it all started.

"Because of some things that I said, and he responded in saying that I truly didn't have it that bad in comparison. After hearing about him, I am starting to wonder, am I having the good life that I thought I never did?" She said, and shaking her head. "Thanks for asking. Already more than what most people would do if they saw something like this. This is one of the reasons that I think you would be a good camp consular." She told me, and left to catch up with the group. I sat down when everybody was away from me, with the exception of Gomamon.

"Come on Joe, let's go try to find everybody else in the group before 'tis to late." I looked down at the ground for a moment, and knew that he was right, and I got up.

"I'm surprised that somebody thinks that I can do a good job. She doesn't even know me, and this is the first real thing I said to her with her paying attention to it. I wonder what everybody else would think." I said, stopping to think for another moment.

"Joe, was there something that thou did wrong that made them not want to trust in thee?" Gomamon asked, and I thought about it. Maybe it was the way I introduced myself. Or the way that I came into the clearing sort of terrified. I showed it pretty well to, like how no person should have. Or the fact that I suggested a idea that now sounds even strange to me. On a side note, what was with Gomamon's way of speaking?

"Maybe I did say a few things wrong. I made some crazy rules as soon as I showed up, and they might have been a little too unrealistic. Because I never really talked with this Izzy kid much, so I don't know how he is on a laptop. So maybe saying no more than three hours a day was a little pushing it." I said, getting up, and I caught up to everybody in a matter of a couple minutes.

"Why didn't you guys wait for me?" I asked the others. Nobody looked back at me, and I felt very uncomfortable over this. Since normally when people are walking down a path or something, there was at least some level of conversation.

"Joe, is there anything you don't complain about?" Matt asked me. I close my eyes, not being able to handle that comment. It's bad enough I have to deal with this from teachers telling students to stop whining. But maybe Matt was right. Maybe I have been complaining a little too much.

"Matt, do you enjoy insulting me or something? Besides, I never noticed you doing this to me when we were just living right next to each other. So what gives you such the strong urge to do so right now? I mean, I literally haven't done anything towards you in particular to get these kinds of insults. Or are you mad that I showed up randomly, without intending on doing so, and took your job that I didn't even want? Is that it, if so, then grow up, since I have to deal with something that I don't really want either." I told him, and instantly regretted it. I meant it but maybe I was taking it way too far. That's when we saw a bunch of phone booths, and everybody ran towards them. They started to call a different set of numbers.

"Mom, dad, are you back from visiting grandma yet? There is this really strange thing going on right now, and I need your or somebody's help." Tai said, and the phone beeped, showing that it was time for him to hang up.

"Mom, I'm sorry for the fight that we had before I headed out. Somebody tried talking some sense into me. I don't know if I understand yet, but considering something that is going on right now, I want us to at least make up for that." Sora said, and she hung up form her part of the phone.

"Just want to say goodbye before I might be forced to hang up. Hope I will see you soon." Izzy said, and sat down away form the phones. I noticed T.K. didn't call his mother or anything.

"I wouldn't want to talk to my mother, she doesn't deserve me to worry about her. I know she doesn't worry about me." He told us, and we just let him sit down, and he laid down with his hat on his head. I wondered what she must have done to earn that cruel of a statement from him. Or if it was just teenagers over reacting to things.

"Dad, I know you're at work right now. Just wanted to call you from a phone that I'm using right now. Nothing really big and important. Just to say hi. Well, talk to you soon." Matt spoke into the phone, and hung up. He had a serious look on his face that even I never saw on him before.

"Mommy, daddy, just wanted to say that I love you. Will you call back if you have the time? Anyways, is there any body that looks interesting? How about some clothes that seem like they would be good or cool on me." Mimi said, and danced along to the circle that everybody else formed. T.K. gave her a aggravated look.

When everybody gave up, I tried to do some calls by myself. "Hey Jim, I know I'm away right now. But I got stuck at this summer camp with six kids, and I got sucked into this weird place. I know that it sounds impossible, but it did happen." I spoke into the muffled speaker, hoping that at least some of it made sense. I didn't want to call my dad for many reasons. Mainly due to the fact that he would then know that I'm gone. I wouldn't want to do that, wouldn't I? Everyone was sitting down, ready to eat. Izzy asks out loud.

"Does Joe always act like this?" Matt gave an answer that I should have predicted.

"Every single day." Why does Matt want to be so mean to me?

"He's not all that bad of a guy. I mean, he's doing his best. And he just showed up, give him a little bit of a break." Tai and Sora were both saying. I kept calling, not even listening to what they were saying. Mimi had a bunch of camping trip necessities in her pack. Who would have guessed that such a annoying girl would have that with her. I knew who she was. She goes to school with me. Although she was a year younger than me, but her popularity makes her noticeable even to the seniors. She is a part of the cheer- leading club, and shows up to every one of the school games. Nobody tried to make a move on her before, because of all her expectations. I knew that she was only being a part of the popular group for the sake of popularity.

T.K. was walking to the shore, and thinking of taking a dive in it. He held his left hand out as if he were holding something but I didn't see it.

"Would you guys mind if I do?' T.K. asked, I waved in his direction, showing that I was personally fine with it.

"No T.K., we don't want to see you take your clothes off so you can bathe." Mimi said, and T.K. rolled his eyes.

"You know, my mom requires me to bathe twice a day. Once when I wake up, and after I come home from track practice. She wants me to keep this habit up, so I wouldn't be tempted to break it or anything. Besides, she's my mom, and I have to respect some of her wishes." T.K. told Mimi, and Mimi groaned in response.

"Is there anything that you do that doesn't have anything to do with what you mom want?' Mimi asked.

"Quite a bit, actually. I hang out with my friends without her saying so. I also do track without her saying so, I just do that one shower rule that she has. I also do my homework without her saying so. So leave me alone Mimi." T.K. told her to pretty much go away in that. Sora looked like she didn't really even care.

"Let him take a bathe if he wants. At least he is taking care of his hygiene. Which does deserve credit." Sora told Mimi, and she huffed at Sora's agreeing of this. I looked at them, and told them to be quiet for a second.

"You know it's rude to talk in the back ground when somebody is talking on the phone? I thought you guys learned that in like second grade." I said, sounding kind of rude. Even to myself. They would have continued to take badly about me, if Tai didn't notice my medical bag on me. I took it from my house when I left last night. He called me over, and showed him everything that I had had in my medical bag.

"Okay, let's take turns at who carries this bag. We would switch every two days. I will go first, and the day after tomorrow, Mimi will take the bag. Look here, I have a few food items, and some bandages here. I got this form my house before I left. One of the few things that my father does right." I said, looking at everything. "Just the simple protein bars and everything. As well as the duck tape, although I don't know what this would be used for. I see some alcohol, which I can kind of see the use for it. You know, when somebody gets really hurt, and you pour it on the wound. There is also some of that cast thing that you can put on somebody for a quick job that can last a couple days. I think this is good enough for now,

"Oh, but I don't want all that strain on my back." Mimi was starting to make up excuses about why she wouldn't carry the bag.

"Why don't you just take some responsibility every once in a while, stop talking about cheer leading camp, and do what people ask you to do!?" That's when I got interrupted by a giant sea monster.

"Great, I'm allergic to seafood too!" I yelled, and tried to climb up a cliff. A useful skill that I developed trying to run away from my dad. The sea monster shoot water at me, and I fell down to the ground. Crack! Crap, that was my back most likely breaking. Matt was the first to fun up to me and he looked worried about something. Maybe I was wrong and he didn't hate me.

"Joe, don't worry. I will be here to help you get over this." Matt told me, and I couldn't get over it. I sort of held it together since I knew that Tai was having it worse than me. That sea monster was grabbing him and he looked terrible. Wait a minute? Matt was the one being nice to me. What is going on?

"Why does it has its grip so strong. I want to get out of this. Somebody help me please!" Tai screamed, and nobody was able to do anything but stare with surprise. That's when Agumon yelled for Tai to be saved, and Tai's device that he got earlier glowed. Some bright light surrounded Agumon.

"Agumon digivolved to... GREYMON!" The device stopped glowing. A even bigger dinosaur appeared, it was able to shot out a even bigger flame than it was able to before.

"Novablast!" Greymon shouted. He shoot one flame to the sea monster, before it was able to do anything about it, and it flew away into the water. Greymon went back to Agumon.

"We won! I think it's proper time to have a meal." Izzy said. He looked into the back pack and pulled out some food. Everybody was about to start eating. I then said out loud.

"I don't need anything to eat. I'm not that hungry." I was barely able to get up with a problem. I started to groan just a little bit.. We decided to spend the night on the beach, where we were already at.


	5. Garurumon

Chapter 4: Garurumon

The next day, we got our things off of the beach. I didn't eat dinner or breakfast, because I wasn't hungry.

"Joe, you know eating is right for you?" Tai said, and I nodded.

"Just not hungry really." I told them and just moved on with my morning thoughts.

"It's kind of silly to not eat because you don't feel hungry." Tai told me, and I would agree to that. Sora walked up to me.

"Tai's right. You need to eat at least something. You haven't eaten once since you have shown up here." Sora put her two cents in, like she was my mother or something. I looked at her, and she walked off.

"I think it would be a good time for us to head out now." I said, and we all got up.

"Hey Agumon, why did you go back to this stage. You could just stay at Greymon." Tai asked his digimon partner. While we were walking up a steep hill. I was getting kind of tired, and I could see that the others were to.

"That is because when we finish what have to do to save our partners, than we go back to our rookie forms. That is what we call ourselves. What I just turned into is what you would call a champion digimon. That is the highest stage that we could go to that we know of. Heard rumor about a even higher level, but I never seen anything like it. So I will put these rumors to rest. But I wouldn't really worry about it if I were you." I was listening to what Agumon was saying, and I already had a question to ask him.

"So if you can go into something called champions, then why were you the only one who was able to advance? And do you know what you would turn into?" Agumon looked up in my direction.

"Because Tai was the one in the most danger, and so it was I. We also don't know exactly what we would turn into. It's a complete surprise for us as much as it is for you. For all we know, Tentomon could become a giant rhino. Or Gomamon could become a satellite." I nodded, and noticed some bigger digimon bashing at each other. I was laughing on the inside when I heard about Gomamon possibly becoming a satellite. It just seemed silly, but in a place like this, from what I could see, that could very well be possible.

"Everybody, run behind me!" I led them out of the way, and we were saved. We watched that one digimon and another one of its kind fighting, kind of like bears or other creatures when they are fighting for a mate. "What were they?" They were fighting for a few seconds longer, but they stopped after a little over three or four minutes. The fight didn't get brutal or anything, just really them bashing their horns in together.

"Those were Monochromon. They never fight with anything besides others of themselves." Gabumon was telling everybody. "I never seen them in action honestly, and it's kind of exciting actually. I mean, I've heard of it before, but it's almost just like a amazing piece of artwork, when you truly have to see it in order to really believe that it exists." Gabumon said, and I wouldn't exactly know if I would agree to that. I don't know if I would call watching two things fight really exciting. I guess one reason is because I had so much experience with fighting from ten, almost eleven years of my dad and I doing it almost every week. I rubbed my hand on the rock, and felt the grass on it. Just like normal Earth grass on rock, it felt real. Everything about this place felt real, that was the problem to me. I didn't know if this place was truly real or not, but it all felt it. I wonder how many people would agree with me, but I didn't dare ask. After all the stuff that happened yesterday.

"Come on guys, let's go on a little further for today, and hopefully we could find a good place to spend the night at. But then again, knowing our luck so far, we probably won't" Matt said, and glared at me in a get out of here sort of way. Not having any sort of better idea, we all agreed to this. We walked around inside the forest a little bit, and found nothing so far. Tai was getting anxious. Almost like he was expecting something really awful to happen any second now. I wonder why he was acting like this. I mean, even I wasn't acting that anxious over this, and I thought I was doing it pretty badly. You never know with this kind of stuff, do you really?

"Can't we just get out of the forest and find something closer to the shore. Maybe we would have more luck if we tried to do that anyways." He asked us in a very tired way. How could he be tired, we woke up maybe a hour ago, I think to myself. There was no way that a star jock like Tai Kamiya was getting tired after one hour of walking. Three or four hours I can buy, but this seemed kind of unreal. Maybe I was setting my standards a little too high. I mean, I never really done sports before, so I can't really know when somebody can reach their peak. But I heard before that people have to go beyond their peak, so their peak could be higher. Then they could become better. I was no expert in sports, but as I said, I heard a coach say that once before. I always thought of it that way since.

"Let's just walk around a little longer, it all depends on what we find." I said, and we all agreed to this. Even Matt. Who gave up the fight when he saw everybody else. I had the feeling that even if somebody else said it, he would agree to it. Just something about me was getting him angry. I don't even know what it really was, maybe the fact that I replaced him as head. Which would be very childish if he as treating me like this over that. He knows that if Ken showed up, he would have been in his place of head camper. Since it was over age, and not really anything else. Meaning that despite T.K. having lots of potential from what I heard, he wouldn't be head for another three or four years. No wait, if he was in a middle school house he could be the head for a year or two. Anyways, we walked around for what was maybe another hour or so, until we got out of the forest. There we saw a trolley car.

"Hey guys, I see a trolley car over there!" Sora yelled to us all, and we ran towards it. Everybody got inside; I went to the drivers seat. Trying to figure out a way to start the car. Because if I manage to do so, then we might be able to find the other campers we have had no luck on finding anybody in the last two days we've been looking. I tried pressing a button, and a loud roaring noise was made.

"Wrong button." I whispered to myself. "Maybe this one." It was a blue button, the size of the tip of my thumb. I pressed it, and no noise was made. So either that button had no purpose, something failed once again, or I succeeded. I went out of the car to see if I made it work out or not I went to the trunk, and opened it. There was nothing inside. I opened the hood, and saw the normal batteries in it and everything. Most people wouldn't expect it, but I was a huge expert on cars. There was nothing wrong with it. Who knows, maybe this car just can't run normally. Maybe it just died, due to very old age or something. I went to see everybody else minding their own business in the car, not really paying any mind to other things.

"Everybody." I started. "If I can find a way to start up this car, then we could find everybody else faster. But I think that we should stay here for the night. So how about we go around and get our things ready for the night. Such as firewood, food for you guys of course, and something that might make us warm tonight. Like a blanket or something like that." I said what I think I needed to say. Then again, I should have known better. I mean, I just tried to fix it, and that didn't work, so I guess that there was nothing else really to do.

"I will go with Joe over to the forest to find some of the logs that we can use." Sora suggested, and I nodded. Not really knowing what else to think. Sora and I decided that we were to be the ones to get the firewood. Our best bet was inside the forest.

"So Sora, are you the only child in your family?" I asked, trying to make small talk. Since there was nothing else really to do. She glanced over at me briefly.

"Yes, my mother owns a flower shop. My father goes round the country to do some research." I felt glad that someone else was also from a foreign country. I wondered what the country was though. But I decided to say some stuff about myself first, then I would ask her.

"I have a older brother who's twenty years older than me. Making him about thirty eight years old. My mother left my family when I was three years old. I would rather not talk about my father." My right hand was in my pocket, toying with my ring. But I decide not to put it one. I was thinking, what else could I say? Maybe tell her where I was from. 'Where are you from?"

"You're eighteen. That's three years older than myself." Sora told me, but I already had this fact down in my head. Considering the information that Eric gave me when I showed up.

"I know, I read your file that Eric gave to me when I became the head of House six." She glances at me. I wonder why she keeps looking at me so much in a quick fashion before pulling herself away.

"Hey look, I think I got something here." I told her, and found some logs. I went over to them, and grabbed about four of five with my hands. People say I was also a lot stringer than I look, but I never really cared. Much less paid that much attention to that stuff. We found some wood that we could use to start the fire with. That's when we decided to go back to everybody else at the trolley car. They were still getting something ready for the night. T.K. was finding some fish for us to have. Matt was getting the stick ready, so we could put the fishes on them. Giving us a way to cook it without needing a pan or pot. Tai was finding something sharp that could be used for us to make the fire with. You know, to scrap the wood against. Izzy was getting water that we could use, like to put them in just in case if Matt's plan of stick failed. Mimi was just sitting around, not really doing anything.

"Mimi, we could use your help. Even if it's just grabbing one of the logs from Joe or Sora, that's at least a start." Matt told her, and I felt glad that he was stepping in a little bit for me. Since he also saw how much she was just slacking around here.

"Oh, but my clothes would get all dirty." Mimi reminded him.

"You know what Mimi, as second head of the house, and still head when Joe is not in the area, you must listen to me. As your senior." Matt reasoned with her. While I saw that Matt was being a problem with me the last couple days, he was pulling through on this case. Mimi did come and help Sora and I get the wood back. Not soon after, we were all ready, and I started the fire. Matt cooked all of the food, and gave some to everybody. Besides me, but I was fine with that.

"Matt, do we still have forks here?" T.K. asked, this might be the first thing I heard him say the whole time we were here. He was just trying to be polite, and not come off as a slob to everybody else in the group.

"Don't worry about how you eat, you're one of the big boys now. I do it all the time when dad isn't around to put me down about it. Since he doesn't approve of me pretty much eating like a caveman. But I don't mind" Matt told him as T.K. looked unexcited about this. But seeing as he really had other choice but to do that, he started to dig in. I walked some distance away from them, and looked up at the sky. I put my hands together, since I normally think that this would help for some reason. As if I was squinting, and looking at one star at a time. To find where we could possibly be. Sora came up to me.

"Hey Joe, what are you doing?" She asked, and I looked over to where she was.

"I'm looking up at the stars. Since I know every single constellation in the sky, I could be able to find where we are in the world. It took me years to do it, but I eventually did. I spend many hours a day trying to learn about things I never knew about before hand. It's the only way I can truly feel like I'm doing something right." I scratched my hand, getting some sand of the beach out of my hair. Then it all went to the ground. I shrugged it off, and moved on. While looking up, and not really even caring about keeping conversation with Sora anymore, Tai came up to us.

"Maybe we aren't even in Japan anymore. We might be on the other side of the world." I thought about that for a second. He did have a good point. One that I truly didn't, and I don't know if anybody else really considered.

"Maybe we aren't even on Earth anymore." I suggested the possibility. Even going as far as something out of global. I thought that would have given me a crazy face, but they surprising didn't.

"Joe, have you noticed that Matt treats T.K. like a burden more than anything? Not even like a brother." Tai questioned, and I thought for a second. It was true, from the few days that I have seen them together in the same place. I nodded to show them I was noticing it to.

"He does, but then again, he doesn't really treat anybody that well either. But he is his little brother, so he needs to be nicer at least." I said, thinking about how Matt's treated me so far. I walk over to where the fire is at. Maybe I was wrong, he might have been great to everybody else before I came. Then it was myself who pulled him to act like this.

"I think we should do night watches. All the guys can do it." I suggested, and only said the guys because I wanted to be kind to Mimi and Sora. Since this was a job that I think would make more since for us, and not in the sexist way. In the considerate way. Matt looked like he actually agrees with me for once, at least for the most part.

"Okay, but T.K. shouldn't do any watches. He's doesn't know how to. Plus, I don't know if he could carry the burden of doing so." T.K. looked offended by this. Now I was getting really pissed at Matt. I mean, he is going to have to put his trust in this guy more. I mean, sure, he's probably short enough to wear fifth grader clothes, but really. That's just his height, I seen plenty of short people before. The shortest recorded person in history was 26 inches, and she lived until she was twenty-eight.

"I can do it." T.K. tells him, grabbing his brothers shirt. Then he backed off, seeing what problem he had just caused. He made the possible chance of starting a fight without even wanting to. I done that before, but his scared look. It seemed true, and that made me worry for his outcome. Matt shook his head, then pushed T.K. back. That was when Tai got into the argument.

"Hey, let him do a watch! He can do it. He would most likely do it better than you bully. Besides, what is your problem anyways? You treat T.K. like a burden, and Joe like he is just a extra problem in your so miserable life. When in reality, it most likely is just fine. I know, your parents got divorced. Grow up and get over it! It looked like T.K. has pretty well, you immature punk." Matt and Tai were starting to get into a fight. I got into the problem right then.

"Okay! lets do it like this. Izzy starts off the night shift. He does a hour. Tai does the next shift, he does a hour himself. Matt takes the third watch, doing another hour himself. I will take the rest of the night watch. This one time, Matt will get as he requests. However, if later T.K. wants to do watches outside of tonight, he can do so. It is his choice, after all. Matt, you have to respect this." Matt finally looked happy by something I said. As this was the best compromise we could have.

Everyone went into the trolley car, and did their best to sleep. Besides my self and Izzy. Matt requested Gabumon to sleep next to T.K., to make him warm. I was at the drivers seat, thinking about my house. Jim was the best break that happened in my life, he always treats me nicely. The problem is that he doesn't think that my dad is doing what he is to me. But he didn't have to deal with this while growing up. He stills live at the house, while attending college. I had enough of thinking about that for one night. But there is one true problem that I have, it seems as if he's hiding something. Something vital, I wonder what it could have been in order for this to happen. I went to the one area that wasn't crowded. Next to where Sora was asleep. I tried to sleep, and I dream.

* * *

-There was a little boy about ten years old on a bike. Trying to ride across a street. Next to him, was another boy who was older, about thirty or something.

"Joe, remember, when you ride a bike, look straight ahead. Always keep your wheels turning, and when you tilt, do it ever so slightly. The more you tilt, the further in the opposite direction you will go. Do you understand this so far?" I realized that it was a younger version of Jim and I. Back in the days when he was trying to teach me to ride a bike. The younger me was able to succeed, after many, many more tries. After that, years went by. I was riding the bike everywhere I went. Despite how far it was. I was even considered to be one of the best bike riders in my neighborhood. I was very unpopular now, but back then, I was the person to go to. That is, if you needed lessons in riding bikes. I was even better than Jim at it. That was until I was sixteen, when I decided to quit. No real reason honestly. I just didn't like it anymore.-

* * *

I woke up, and noticed that Matt and Tai were talking outside. I got a little bit closer to the window, so I could listen to what they were saying. I know, eavesdropping was wrong. But I'm allowed to wonder about some things, aren't I?

"Hey Matt, it's currently not your turn to be on watch." Matt looked down, because he knew that this was true.

"Yeah, I know. But I tried to sleep, and I couldn't do it. I guess I just have to many things running through my mind right now. Tai, I want to tell you something right now. I wanted to say sorry for how I was." Tai was facing in Matt's direction.

"What is it that you want to talk with me about? By the way, thanks for apologizing. At least you came through in the end. I guess that this is good enough at least." Matt took a deep breath, and spoke again.

" T.K.'s not my full on brother, we are only half brothers. My biological father is somebody I never met. While T.K.'s father is the one who raised us. Both our parents divorced four years ago. But I miss taking care of him. At first, I wasn't supportive of being a big brother, but for the first couple of years of his life, I grew to love it. Is there anything that you didn't want to do at first, but when you started doing it, it clicked in with you? And you just can't see not doing it, or miss not doing it?." Tai was going to respond, when a upsetting noise was made. They both fell over on their backs, and the entire trolley car started shaking. Everybody who was asleep woke up right at that moment. I lead them all outside, so we could help Matt and Tai. Some big sea monster jumped out of the water, and I almost screamed. It was under the rock our trolley car was on! Everybody else was starting to scream also. Then Tentomon started speaking.

"This is my fault. I wasn't paying attention when I was holding the hot water in my hands, and it spilled on the monsters open spot. Sorry guys, will you forgive me." Tai confessed, and I didn't really care in that moment if he did it or not.

"Oh no, what are we going to do? It's Seadramon, one of the waters most feared digimon. I suggest that we leave." I couldn't reach Matt or Tai, so instead I decided to call them over.

"Everybody! Gather around me! We might be a little safer if we do that!" I yelled at them, hoping, truly hoping they would listen to me. I didn't want them to die, I wanted them to all be safe, and be able to tell this story to their kids in the future. Okay, going way to far into the future. But still, you never know. Matt and Tai both listened. Everybody else was coming to me also, besides one person. That was T.K. He was trying to get over to us, and his shoe untied. That was when he tripped, losing almost three whole seconds of running. That is huge in a situation like this. Seadramon grabbed a hold of T.K. and dropped him into the water. Matt jumped in and swam all the way to where he was. I have to admit, I should give Matt some points for courage. He tried climbing on top of Seadramon, but kept failing. He kept on falling back down to the water. After a few tries, he looked at us, and I could see it. I could see the terror in his face. But then Seadramon grabbed a hold of Matt, and it started to tighten its grasp onto him. Matt was yelping in pain, and I started to run to him.

"T.K., I'm so sorry for what I said. I knew that you could do it by yourself. I was just scared of what may happen. That is my problem, and I need to learn from it myself. If I survive this, I promise to try and be more supportive of you doing your own things." Matt said, and gasped, then started to show real tears coming down form his face. That was really hard for me to see. Gabumon had a light surrounding it, much like the one that Agumon had when it digivolved into Greymon. Matt's strange device that we got when we entered into this world was glowing as well.

"Gabumon digivolve to... GARURUMON!" It was the mixture between a dog and a werewolf. With blue streaks going down its entire it could body. Its power was that shoot out blue flames of ice at its opponents. Tentomon spoke again.

"That's Garurumon, its coat is like of solid metal." Izzy looked over at the bug. As if not really trusting n what it was saying.

"Is this true or was it another rumor that you heard one time?" Tentomon shook its head, but don't ask me what that was supposed to mean.

"Roaring Blaster!" Garurumon yelled, and the ice was enough to get Seadramon to stop constricting Matt. Matt fell into the water, and swam towards us. Seadramon was about to advance towards us and Garurumon looked like it was ready to go again.

"Roaring Blaster!" Garurumon yelled, and Seadramon bit the leg of Garurumon. Then the werewolf digimon jumped out of the water, and pounced on Seadramon. The battle was pretty violent if you ask me. Then Seadramon breathed ice on the water, and was about to freeze Garurumon, when Matt's digimon broke free. Then attacked again, and Seadramon swam away underwater, but I would have no idea where to. Matt swam with Gabumon back to the rock, and Gomamon called upon the fish again.

"I call upon the fish! Thou all should all get some rest soon. I shalt to." We went to the shore, and somewhere crashing again quickly. Sora and Izzy slept back to back. Both just out of extreme fatigue. Mimi used her hat as a pillow. Not a bad idea. T.K. and Matt were next to each other. Matt was playing his harmonica. I smiled; maybe this wasn't such a bad job after all. Maybe it will get better from here. I now felt a even stronger sense of responsibility to protect everyone here. Starting tomorrow, I will try to help out as much as I can. I need to contribute in order to be accepted. Not just be the oldest. I closed my eyes while thinking to this. But before that, I heard Matt and T.K. talking a little. Just about what had just happened right there. Made me form a small smile of happiness.


	6. Birdramon Gets Firepower

Chapter 5: Birdramon Gets Firepower

The next day, we were all ready to start traveling around again. I think all of us were already getting used to walking around by now. Although I personally given up on the idea that we were going to find the other campers. I mean, three full days, but still no sign of them. Come on, it was almost fully lost hope. However, I was just more worried about finding some place that we could have a good resting spot at everyday, I can't let these people down. Matt and Tai were talking to each other. So nice for those two, to have so many friends and people that respect you for who you really are.

"Matt, is there anybody that you like at school? Any special person that you want to wow." Tai said, and Matt had a nervous look on his face. I wouldn't know why though. How could such a guy like Matt be nervous over a question that is as simple as that? I was dreaming it most likely.

"Nobody really. I want to be at least in college before I even start looking into that kind of stuff. Boyfriends, girlfriends, they all sound way too hard for me. Maybe someday, if somebody really does go very the top and impresses me beyond belief." Matt responded, and I saw that I wasn't dreaming. Just seeing that he at least some reasonable expectations for himself. That was good.

"Oh come on. I doubt it will take more than like a hour of your day now. It's nothing too bad. Trust. I crushed on many people before, and nothing came out of it." Tai told him, and Matt shook his head in what seemed like horror. Still, like I said, I was kind of jealous. Jealous that they could get along so well. When I don't really have anybody that could get along with me. I just have my older brother and Sarah. Should I really even count Sarah, since I just became friends with her just a little while back? That's when we saw a black gear flying in the sky. It looked like it was headed to a mountain, but I couldn't see it after a while, so I might have been wrong.

"Did anybody see that?" T.K. asked, and I hoped he was talking about the black gear.

"Are you talking about the black gear that was just flying by?" I asked, and he nodded. So I wasn't the only who saw it. So I wasn't just imagining it. I wonder what it could have been then.

* * *

At the top of the giant mountain called Infinity Mountain, Devimon was looking at us walking along.

"These kids are so clueless as to what is going to happen. Maybe if they actually start paying attention to their surroundings more often, instead of thinking to themselves constantly. Their first moment of paying attention to something that is not related to fighting was with some of them just now. But that's only one gear. One of my hundreds. One victory that they might have, if that won't bother me all too. I wonder what the gear will reach and take as its target soon." Devimon told himself. Then put his hand in the water. So he could get a closer look as to where it will be heading.

"It looks like it will be going to the Biyomon village. That is one of the digimon of that girl in a blue hat. This will be a interesting one to see the outcome for." Then the water faded away, but this was good enough for him at the moment.

* * *

I put my hands in my pockets, to check what where inside them. Mainly to distract myself from the gear that I saw flying by just a moment ago. Since aside from T.K., nobody else stated that they saw the gear, or anything related to it even. Then that was when I realized I had touched something that wasn't my ring, and I took it out. It was my phone, and I needed to distract everybody for a second. I don't know why, but I decided that I needed to at least give Sarah a call. To at least see how she is doing, and perhaps get her input on the whole matter. Since really, any input in a situation like this counts.

"I need to be alone for a seconds guys," I told them, and it worked. I tried calling Sarah, maybe she would answer. I hoped she would, and on the final ring she finally did. I sighed when I heard her voice showing that she did.

"Hey Sarah, can we talk for a moment? It's Joe speaking." Her response was quick.

"Sure, I can spare a few minutes. What is it that you need to talk to me about?" Okay, can I do all this in a few minutes.

"So my situation is like this. I drove all night, and reached a summer camp the next morning. The head guy, Eric asked me to be the head of the house. Well, I accepted, and like less than twenty minutes later, we were sucked into a giant wave. There are six kids with me. Their names are T.K., Matt, Sora, Tai, Mimi, and Izzy. Just after we woke up from the wave, we found these strange creatures. They call themselves digimon, and we each have one. They are these monsters, and they can go up in level to something even more powerful. I know it's crazy, but this is honestly happening. Two of my group, Tai and Matt, in that order have done this feat already. There are other of these, that have faced us, and oh my gosh, I don't know what to say. Help me please." I explained to her what was going on about me being assigned to protect six kids at a summer camp and us getting sucked into a roaring water. And us getting our digimon, and our encounters, and that fact that we've been stuck making no progress on anything for three days now. I didn't know, I must have sounded super insane while talking to her about this. Even I felt it, and she must have felt it even more than I did. I still hope that this was all just a super bad dream and everything, and that it would all go away soon. Please, let it go away.

"I understand, well it sounds like I can't really be much of assistance to the problems that you are having right now. Are you absolutely positive that this is really happening, and that you're just not like you know, imagining all this?" I looked at the phone screen for a second, and saw that it took me over half an hour to tell her everything.

"I know I'm not imagining this. I honestly wish this was just all imagination, and that I was just having a really bad dream. However, I don't trust that this is it. This is just getting worse and worse, and now even you don't think that I'm telling the truth. Then again, why would I think that you would trust in this, it sounds crazy. Sorry for talking on now, so I think I should be heading out now. I will try calling back a couple of days or so, if I have to." She murmured in agreement, and she hung up on me. I hung up in following pursuit. That was horrible doing, and I must have sounded so sloppy in my explaining. I even was able to pick up on this. Then there's the fact that it sounds like something a third grader would come up for a story that would never get finished. But whatever, I can't really do anything about it, but that is alright. Sometimes, things just can't be stopped. I went back to where everybody was at.

"Sorry for my time, that was longer than I would have planned. Thanks for waiting for me, and not getting ahead. I appreciate it. I don't really know what our next plans should be, I'm blind to this. Do you guys have anything?" I apologized for taking so long, but they didn't know that I was on the phone with somebody.

"It's alright Joe, do what needs to be done. It is pretty crazy for all of us, and we can understand that. Since we are all going through it. Everybody has their own ways to cope with these things. This is still probably not the craziest thing that I ever heard about going through." T.K. told me, and I wondered to myself. If this wasn't the craziest thing that he ever heard about happening, then what was exactly? This is pretty close to the craziest thing I ever heard about, if not. We went along our way, and we started to see some random signs.

"This leads to the path of pointless signs." Matt said as he read one, and I will admit, I was tempted to laugh for once. "This is totally out of whack," Matt said in addition to what he read on the sign.

"Even I would not be able to some up with that by myself. I wonder who has this kind of sense of humor. Who knows, and comedian." Tai said out loud, and I shook my head. Not in disapproval, but of agreeing. I wouldn't be able to come up with that by myself, even if somebody gave me a challenge to make the strangest thing I could make. I looked back, to see T.K. tripping onto the ground. I ran up to him, and he got up.

"Thanks Joe." He said, and got ahead of us. After letting him get a few feet ahead, Sora started scratching her head. Not really knowing what to say.

"Do you think we should go up to him? I mean, we don't want to separate or something like that. With no place to go, and no direction and sense of idea what this place is." Sora told us, and we all just stood there for a couple second longer.

"I think we should." Izzy said after being silent for a long while. I almost forgot he was there, and him speaking made me remember that he was.

"Izzy, is something worrying you?" Tentomon, his bug digimon asked, and he didn't respond for a couple moments.

"No, I just don't like to talk a lot. Just me. I still think that we should go to T.K." He responded to his digimons question, and we started heading over towards T.K. Even faster than how he was walking, so we could reach him before he gets to terribly far away from us. But then we saw T.K. stop walking, and wanted to see over what.

"Can we please continue walking on?" We soon were in a dessert that was covered by cable poles. They were all destroyed and scattered across the area around. It was strange that we came across two situations like this in the past couple of days. Yesterday, we came across a trolley car, and now today we saw destroyed cable poles. As well as weird signs and black gears. Izzy also thought this was weird, because he pointed it out.

"Don't you think that it's weird that we saw a trolley car last night and now destroyed cable poles." He said, somebody thinks the way I do. Mimi took out her bag, and pulled out a compass. The directions started going all over the place, and I felt that my eyes were about to explode.

"For somebody who hates to travel, you know what to bring with you, Mimi." Tai said, and she said thanks. T.K. looked at Matt.

"Do you think that she's cute?" Matt suggested, and laughed for a second.

"No," T.K. said. But he smiled over the thought of the idea that Matt thought Mimi was cute, even if T.K. hated Mimi. On problem, Matt was as two years older than her.

"Anyways, I have something to show you." T.K. told us, and dug into the ground. Nobody stopped him, since we all knew that there was no purpose. He got something out of the ground, but it zapped him on impact.

"T.K. are you okay?" I asked, and he nodded.

"I knew it would zap me. The thing I wanted you to see was the item." T.K. responded, and he looked at it. I looked down at it, and everybody responded with me.

"A red orb. I find it to be very cool looking. I wonder what it is for. It's not ours though, so we can't take it or anything. Still cool to look at. I wonder if there are more of these around. Even if it was up for grabs, I wouldn't be able to carry it anywhere. Since it zapped me silly." T.K. told us, and it was cool looking. Dark red, and it looked like an eye was in it. At around the center of the piece. Kind of like a ancient ruin that would be in one of those unknown lost cities. Okay, I'm going way ahead of myself. But still, you never know, can be fun to imagine. Everybody can let their minds have fun sometimes. Even myself needs to do so. I was hugely distracted by my thoughts when I heard a huge loud, terrifying noise. The mountain in a far distance started to erupt, and I was scared for a second. But then I realized that it was far into the distance. Tai took out some binoculars from his pocket so he could see into the far sights that he can't grasp with his eyes.

"Guys, I think that I found a village some distance away from here. How about we go there and we could stay for the night." He looked over at us for our input. I was impressed that he could have seen something from like what, several miles away. Those were real impressive binoculars. I wondered what this village was like. Maybe one with the water covering up most of it, and people had to walk on board around town. Like some towns that I saw in documentaries recently.

"I like that idea." I said. "How about you lead the way, Tai, for you are the only one who knows where to go." Tai looked honored about this suggestion. Why would he looked so honored, if he gets to lead his soccer team in most of the games. Well, I guess something else he could brag about on the inside. And we followed his lead to the village. The walk must have been several miles long, and was making me personally tired. I bet most would agree with this. The village was filled with small digimon that looked like the one Sora had when we first went into this place. There were small houses all over the place, like less than four feet high. Even T.K. wouldn't be able to go inside without bending down. Yoda's house in Empire Strikes Back would be proud.

"Hey, Biyomon. What brings you here right now?" One of them asked. I was shocked when I heard it talk, I guess that still need to get over the whole talking creatures concept. That was still beyond confusing for me. I thought I was going insane at first, but now it's just natural surprise. No thinking that I was insane however.

"I have some humans with me, my fellow Yokomon. Do you want to see what they are like? They have such variety, as you can see. None really look the exact same, just same hair styles. Interesting creatures that I found here." The smaller Yokomon looked around at the seven of us. They looked like we were the most insanely interesting thing that has ever existed. I came to the very quick conclusion that they had never seen humans or even heard of the word before. Like how digimon was a whole new concept to us, humans would be a whole new concept to them. Sounds fair to me actually.

"Are these the humans that you speak of? They are quite different each. The only resemblance that they have with each other are the short and second tallest one. What are their names exactly?" One of the Yokomon asked. Biyomon nodded.

" Their names are Matt and T.K. They are related, so that explains why they look closer to the same than the others. Each one of them have a very different take on things, and it interests me beyond belief. You will have fun hanging around with them. They need something to eat and a cool place to rest, they've been traveling around in the desert all day. These kids also got attacked by a Seadramon earlier last night. The one with the Matt kid I said about, Gabumon digivovled into a Garurumon to save us. As well as another one named Agumon digivovled to Greymon to defeat Shellmon. If you don't the humans are named Tai, T.K., Sora my own, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe. Thei digimon in the respective order is Agumon, Patomon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon, and Gomamon." The Yokomon looked impressed by this. Like they had learned a giant history lesson, and was getting it in. I then came to the conclusion that they were literally babies, and anything sounded amazing and fascinating. They took out a bunch of food, and I instantly had a red alarm blare in my head. Telling them to stop in my thoughts. I didn't want any food that these creatures might want to make for us, because we don't know if it's safe for us or not. Like we wouldn't know if human food would be safe for them. Just kind of some simple knowledge and common sense that we have to take into mind. But I did notice a well in the center of the village, as well as T.K. He ran up to the well, and I followed closely in pursuit. I was getting thirsty, with all the walking in the desert. I would be fine with some drinks. Then again, we don't know how good the water really is. At that moment, my worry part of my brain turned off, and focused on drinking.

"I've been thirsty for such a long time now." T.K. said, and I would almost assure you that we all agreed inside. He took the bucket on the top, and spun the turner on the side, to make it go further in the well. So the water could come up, and at least give us some satisfaction. When he pulled it out of the well, he was excited, But his excitement was soon destroyed, with the fact that there was no more water anymore inside the bucket. Totally pointless now, if you ask me. Instead, it was lava, like the kind that I saw come out of the mountain earlier, I wondered if there was any relationship. I didn't have any time to think about that, since I was too bust screaming my head off over this. Almost beat any thing that we had to deal with. Because at least then, we didn't have any lava coming up to kill us or something. The Yokomon started yelling at us and our digimon partners. Didn't have to ask us a second time, we were already following them down the path they were leading us. Anything was better than lava pouring out and almost killing you, right?

"Come follow us this way, there is a sunken ship that nobody uses!" Wait, a sunken ship nobody uses? How would that be here in a place with no water whatsoever, and only giant loads of sand. Then a few houses that are to small to fit anybody over the age of ten inside of. The whole lot of them yelled at once. It honestly kind of hurt my ears quite a bit. Since it was like a loud ringing of the house bell to me. It was of course, down a huge cliff that was out of or reach. Great, can we have one strait forward thing in this place for once in our 'adventure'? When I was over my fit, I was ready to focus again. So Biyomon started giving us a hand down it. Everybody contributed to getting down the cliff and into the ship. Hey, these babies are actually kind of useful. Maybe this wasn't so bad, and I was just a little overacting. Knowing my luck, I was only making our luck worse.

Matt grabbed about three, as well as T.K., Mimi grabbed about two, Tai got four, and Izzy was only able to carry one. I myself was able to get ten or so, but they had to be stacked up on top of each other. Sora was too busy looking up the cliff to where Biyomon was at, hoping that it would come down to her. I was scared, at least even though Izzy was only able to get one, he still was here and safe. My job as protector instantly kicked in, and I tried running down. Then I tripped, and fell down on my head. My heart skipped a beat when I saw what caused the lava to come out. It was a digimon that was completely made of fire. It honestly looked like Human-Torch from Fantastic Four or whatever the fire dudes name was. Geez, giant lava coming down towards us. Then a digimon made fully of lava running like us. Could this get any better honestly? Tentomon gasped, and for once, I would agree with it.

"It's Meramon, a digimon that is all covered by fire. It normally doesn't feel a burn, but it does now." I laughed my head off, how could this not feel a burn? When its entire body was made of fire, that was just entirely stupid. Maybe I would have to think about it to myself first, then it would sense. Ever had those moments before?

Sora was now yelling at Biyomon to come down the cliff and stay safe with everybody else. But Biyomon wouldn't listen, due to needing to help its friends in danger. I was getting angry. At Sora, who wouldn't come over here. Then at Biyomon, who wouldn't listen. This was annoying, and I think there should have been way more to worry about than this. But no, this was more important. It tried to fend its own against Meramon, but failed. Well, I wasn't in any way surprised. Since Biyomon was like two feet, and this Meramon was over eight or nine feet. That's when the lights glowed around it and Soras device. Just like with Matt and Tai before Gabumon and Agumon digivovled. Maybe it was happening again. And it started to experience what Agumon and Gabumon dealt with earlier. Digivolution. I called it, give me twenty dollars.

"Biyomon digivolved to... BIRDRAMON!" It was a big fire bird that was able to fly up to meet with Meramon. Its main power is to shoot heated flames out of its mouth. Wait, Birdramon after Biyomon. A pink bird into a fire bird. Then Garurumon with Gabumon. A dog like wolf into a bigger wolf. Then Greymon after Agumon. A little dinosaur turning into a bigger one. I assumed that whatever we are at, this would be a hint of what they digivolved to next. I had a feeling in my chest.

"Magical Fire!" Birdramon yelled. Meramon grew even bigger, and I screamed a little. But everybody else just let out a little gasp.

Meramon hit Birdramon really hard, and it flew down the rocky cliff. I was looking away at that, since it truly did look painful. But after a few seconds or so, Birdramon flew even closer to Meramon, and shot even more fire at it. Meramon made a ball over twice as big, and shot it towards Birdramon, and Birdramon moved to the side. Then fired again at the Meramon. It gave in, and lost the fight. It came down to regular size, and something crazy happened. A black gear flew out of its back, it was probably the same one that we saw earlier. No wait, it was the exact same. I knew right away that there must have been some resemblance towards the two right away. Birdramon went back to Biyomon, and the Yokomon started celebrating over this victory. We went back to the center of the village, where the well was. Also, where this little fight had started, it had finished. With the Meramon giving its sorry.

"Sorry for acting the way I did earlier. The last thing I remembered was when a black gear flew into me. Now I should go off on my own journey to atone for my wrongdoings." The Yokomon looked surprised and happy with this choice that Meramon made. When the Meramon left, we were all handed food by the Yokomon. It was considered to be our nightly dinner. I thought about it for a second, that was what a lot of Japanese people in some stories leave when they have to debate themselves. Like in a way of honor. Interesting to piece those two together. But they are the exact same almost.

"I want some." T.K. said, and he dug into what was in the bowl. It was something that looked like rice to me, maybe poorly made rice. I looked at him, surprised. He didn't even consider it for a single second. I get he was hungry and all, but come on.

" I don't want to eat this food, it could be dangerous. We don't know if it's safe for humans to eat or not." The only people who consented to this were Sora and Izzy. I looked off into the sunset, I was right. This was getting better with each day, and it feels like everybody is starting to accept me more now. This journey wasn't so bad, if you remove the near death experiences, that is. But that is alright. Maybe those would go away soon, I hope so.


	7. Mimi and the Night Sky

Chapter 6: Mimi and the Night Sky

That night, after dinner and everything, I was sitting on a rock, looking at all the other kids and what they were doing. The Yokomon were asleep by now, and the houses were to small for us to sleep in. It was nearly ten or eleven at night. I remember when you're a kid, no older than six or seven, and you think that even staying up until nine thirty is really impressive. Matt and Tai were talking about the last couple of days and what's happened. I couldn't blame them, I mean come on. With all the stuff that's happened, you would stop and talk about this when you got your first honest chance.

"Whose digimon are you betting is going to digivolve next?" Matt asked Tai, and Tai thought about it for a couple of seconds. I honestly didn't know myself, since the reality is, it could happen to any of us at any time. But I noticed that it normally happens when we are in real big danger. So I doubt it would just happen this instant right when everybody was asleep. Just my opinion.

"I'm guessing either Izzy or Mimi, I think T.K. is going to advance up later than most of the group. Change in topic, but actually Joe isn't that bad of a guy if I were to be honest." As Tai said that, Matt shook his head. I wonder why he was shaking his head. I mean, there was nothing to shake his head for. Unless if he had huge bugs in his head or something.

"He's worse than that bad. He doesn't care about anybody besides himself." Matt tried to tell Matt. What, where did he get that from? What did I do to him that makes him allowed to talk about me like this? I did nothing wrong to him at all, and yet he's sitting here, talking all bad and crap about me, and he expects me to be chill with this all? No way. Not going to happen.

"I'm tired, I think I'm going to try to go to sleep now." Tai, and Matt looked down, and let Tai go to bed. Matt stared at the sky for about a couple of minutes or so, and then he tried to go to sleep himself.

T.K. was already sound asleep, but everybody kind of predicted that he was going down first. Since he had eaten all the bad rice, and threw up from it. Just as I predicted. He wouldn't be sick, just ate something bad. He would get over it soon. Before the next day happens, I'm sure.

Izzy was typing on his computer. I still wonder what he was putting on there, maybe I should ask sometime. I put it in my list of things to do. Maybe he was typing a huge story or something. That would be something else. Like writing in a computer log of each days adventure. But I thought that it would be unlikely.

Sora was looking off into where I was at, and she was walking around nervously. She took off her cap, and put it up against her chest. And started to look a little dreamy, and she tilted her face a little bit.

"Hey Joe, good night. I hope to see you tomorrow." Sora walked up to me, and said. And smiled a little, but she went off to sleep herself. She walked around, to around Matt's location before settling down. Izzy stopped typing on his computer, and I gave up on all rules that I made when I first showed up. Since I now saw how stupid it was. Being on the computer was part of him, and in some strange cases, needed to be on it a lot. Weird how that could happen. Izzy closed his computer, and made himself comfortable next to Tentomon. He went to sleep himself.

I noticed that Mimi and I were the only ones that were awake at this moment. She walked forward into my direction, and sat down next to me. As if she was waiting for us to be the only ones. This confused me.

"Hey Joe, can we talk?" Mimi asked. I was wondering why she would want to talk to me. I mean, I was just a normal guy who just showed up.

"Sure, I wasn't planning on going to sleep for a couple of hours anyways. Been having trouble sleeping lately. What about you? Why do you want to talk to me, of all people? The man who just came here like what, ten minutes before this whole crap fest started?" Mimi took off her hat. Then put it down, and let it stay there without worrying.

"I have something that I need to confess to you." I got off the rock, and lied down onto the bare ground, and offered her to join me. She accepted.

"Why do you want to confess something to me though? You could like talk to Sora about this, female to female." She shook her head in a way that showed that I just didn't quite fully understand.

"No, you are the only one I could talk to about this. I trust you; you were assigned to protect all of us. So if I have a secret I need to tell, you are the one. I can also request that you can't tell anybody else. So if I do make that kind of request, will you say yes? Plus, you're the head and oldest here, so that makes me more inclined to do it towards you." Really, just because I was the oldest. That seemed rather lame.

"So, tell me this. If Matt was here, and not me, would you be talking to him about this? Since he was the last head, and the oldest." I asked, and didn't care about what it sounded like.

"Hey, I'm the second youngest here. Don't be fooled by height, even Izzy's older than me to. I know, I'm in his class. His birthday is in May, and mine in November. T.K. is the only one in the entire lot younger than me. And he's only younger by two months. He is supposed to be in eighth grade like Izzy and I, because he was up until fourth grade, but then he got held back that year. If I recall correctly, that is the year after his parents got divorced." I was shocked by this outcome, that would explain why T.K. did kind of look to be their age, removing the shorter height. Wow, he really did not grow well, if he's only two months younger than Mimi, and still like an entire foot shorter. Or Izzy, if he's six months older, and half a foot shorter. That wasn't important though, just caught me off guard. Although I was ready to talk to her about what she needed to talk about.

"Of course, just talk it all out. I'm here to listen to you." I got myself as comfortable as I could possibly could, for I understood that this was going to last a while. I can't believe that I was having a conversation with the cheerleader. Think about it, I the nerd of the entire school, talking with the, I admit the prettiest cheerleader in the entire school. That was something I would have never expected to happen in my entire school life.

"This is something I have never told anybody before, not even my parents. But I'm just so confused! I've been very drawn to females and their charming beauties for as long as I can remember. But I also think some guys are very attractive. Most of them since I was ten. Wow, this is confusing." This finding surprised me; I always assumed that she was pursuing some amazing guy that she would consider to be her prince charming. My respect for her is already going up just by her being so honest and open to somebody like... me. Her mentor who always yelled at her over not listening to me. I feel impressed, and I was already more of friends with her than I would have ever been. She took a picture out, and I looked at it. It was of her in a brown shirt and blue jeans. She had no hat or gloves or anything. Around her, there was two older people. One was a man, who looked Japanese, and a woman who looked kind of American. I assumed that these were her parents.

"Are these your parents? I know this second question is odd, but what race are you?" I knew that was the most racist thing that I said in a long time, but it was weird to think about. I asked Mimi, but I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to answer this. I mean, it's not my business what kind of race she was. But something makes me just want to know! Seriously, this is just annoying. Why the heck am I thinking like this right now?

"I'm full North American, my father told it openly to me. I lived in America until about four years ago. When I was ten. I moved to New York when I was about three years old. My father is thirty-nine years old right now, and my mother is thirty-six. They said they met in middle school for her, and early high school for him. At America, I was starting to make a lot of friends when I was there, but when I moved to Obadiah, Japan I had to start from the bottom all over again. I really don't want to talk about why, since the subject of… him still bothers me. It took almost three years, but I became popular again, but you probably don't really care about my popularity level, do you?" I shrugged, I just wanted this conversation to go on for a while longer. I was having a ton of fun talking to her surprisingly. But I wonder who this 'him' was. Like some guy that she knew when she was younger maybe. Could be possible. You never know, maybe I would be lucky, and she would tell me. But I wouldn't press the subject on her though.

"Mimi, can I show you something?" I asked her. Not really thinking about it, I was turning the subject into myself. Great, now I was being selfish, and it was showing pretty quickly.

"Yes, you can show me anything." I showed her my right arm, so she can examine it. It was nice of her to open up and say yes like this after I was saying yes to her so nicely all that time. Kind of a repaying of favors, I suppose. There was a small cut on it, a scar to be exact. It was from a fight that my father and I had when I was fourteen. It still hurts if I really push on it hard enough. It used be half the size of my own hand, but like any wound, it shrinks as time goes time. It was still most likely going to stay there forever though. In some way.

"It was from a fight me and my dad had. I got my report card one year, and it said I had a C+ in math class. A normal one now but hard at the age, like algebra or something like that. He threw a fit over it, over a C+, in a class barely anyone passes. The fit was almost worse than a eight year old not getting the candy they want, I'm not kidding. That's how bad it was. What was his problem? Let's just say that my father didn't take this news very well. As you might have guessed for yourself however. We got in a big fight, and cut he cut my hand with a piece of sharp glass. From a glass cup that he threw on the floor, to get at me with. I mean, really, what's the point in destroying a good cup to get at somebody. I truly don't get it. Even now. Blood started to seep all over the floor, and he laughed over it. Like in a horror movie that's really cheesy. I have been able to take this decade long misery very well. To the point that my older brother doesn't even think that I telling the truth when I tell him about my pain. I don't want to talk to a counselor about it, because they might tell others about it. I even cry myself to sleep on some nights. One time, I even shoved my entire fist down my throat, and I was even able to tolerate it without problem. You have no idea." I was starting to have tears come down my eyes a little bit. Mimi even put one of her arms around me for support, and used her other hand to wipe my face.

"I'm so sorry. This must have been difficult for you, am I the first person you've ever told about this? You have friends to talk to." I felt so nice in her embrace, like how I imagine a person feeling in their mothers grasp. Sad how Mimi is more of a mom than my real mom, no, it' kind of interesting to think about honestly. I tried to open my eyes to see into her direction, with no luck.

"My first friend that I made lately was the night before I arrived at summer camp. My brother has taught me everything I know, and I'm glad that I have somebody like that in my life. I just don't understand why he won't even consider that I'm even telling the truth for a moment. I can't talk about this anymore, because I seriously doubt that you really care about what I have say." Mimi shook her head. I smiled a little, I was able to talk to something about this. She listened to.

"I would be fine with you talk to me further about this, but if you don't want to, I can't force you." I looked up into the night sky, and sighed a little.

"Do you want to know something interesting? I have been able to learn about every single star on Earth. But here, there are just so many things that I have to learn about at this place. I feel like a baby again, who has to learn everything all over again. It feels like I've just been able to make enough progress to the equality of barely being able drink a baby bottle myself. If you know what I mean by that. Like, what exactly are digimon? I understand that they are digital monsters and all of that. But how is that even possible?" Mimi spoke after a few minutes of just listening to me.

"I can see here you are coming from, in fact I thought I was the only one who thinks like this. I don't like being a cheerleader, to be honest. My want to see their child grow up and become famous. My dad spoils me rotten, and I don't understand why he does. He told me one time that he thinks he owns me for something, but no he doesn't. If anything, I own him for all the things that he has done for me and to benefit my life as much as possible. He even gives me like five meals a day, or even more, depending on what I want. Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like to live in a different family to see that perspective." I took off my glasses, and yawned.

"You should go to your place, and get some sleep. I will do the same, thank you very much for that talk." I said as she agreed, and headed off and to fall asleep when she went to where she wanted. I stayed up for about another half hour or so, and went to sleep myself. For once in the last few nights, I was able to sleep nicely.


	8. Kabuterimons Electro Shocker

Chapter 7: Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker

I was the first person to wake up the next day. I got all of our things put together, so when we leave, we wouldn't need to take several hours getting ready. But I did keep the normal cooking stuff out for us, just in case if they wanted breakfast. I would personally not really care if we did or not. But since I am their head of consular, I would have to do in a way what they think is best. So I was getting everything out, and that took about twenty minutes. Matt was the second person who woke up, and he waved hi to me.

"Hey Joe, getting cooking stuff out right now, I can see." He said, and got out a couple things with me.

"Thanks Matt, yeah, as you already saw, I was getting some of the cooking stuff ready." I responded to his question and thanked him for his slight assistance. Then he looked away and wouldn't even give knowledge to my existence anymore. That was what bothered me in a way, was that he helped me, and soon as that was over, he didn't even care to talk to me anymore. I checked around the village to see what was in it. Well, a closer look at it. The Yokomon were away at the moment. They were doing their daily hunting. Biyomon told us that this was part of what they do when they wake up every morning. When everybody was awake, Matt made each of us breakfast. He said that he shouldn't get any help, since it was a general agreement form all of us that he was the best of the cookers in the group. Although he did ask for help on getting plates ready at least, and we did that for him. When he was passing around the food to everybody, he walked past me, stopped or a second, and slowly gave me a meal as well. As if he was debating himself. He smiled a small amount at me, and just walked away as if that moment never happened. Am I actually starting to grow on him? This was the impression that I was gathering. I hoped that I was right, and he wasn't playing with me or anything like that. Like most people did to me, and I was getting angry of it. Sorry, wasn't meaning in the group. Just in normal everyday situations. After breakfast, we took of to make more progress. We were in a sort of forest like area, but we were much closer to being in a normal plain field that no real amazing value to it. This was when Izzy tried using his computer, but the wireless failed. I looked at it, and wondered if maybe we were just in the wrong place.

"Strange, just last night, my wireless was able to work just fine. Maybe it has something to do with our setting, or can only work at certain hours in this landscape in general." He started rubbing his chin, as if in a examination sort of way. I remember my teacher doing that to me sometimes when he would grade my papers. Then he would always hand it back to me, and gives me the same results.

'A plus Mr. Kido'. This was his response every time, and I would never get anything lower, and a different phrase. I was thinking over that, and didn't even notice when Tai grabbed the computer away from him, and started whacking it.

"Just give it a good old whack and everything will work out just fine." Izzy tried to get it back from Tai, but Tai wouldn't give it back. Sora jumped into the scene and joined Izzy's side. I was about to get into it, but I decided against it. Since his laptop of course was none of my business.

"Tai, he doesn't want you to do that to his computer!" I was looking, and not really having a point of view one way or the other. I mean, it is his property, and it is wrong to mess around with other peoples property. I get that. But I would also like it if Izzy didn't use his computer nearly as much, and paid at least some more attention to us. But again, I shouldn't really have a say in what Izzy does or does not do, as long as it doesn't hurt us in the long run. She grabbed his shoulder, and he stopped because he got distracted. I started to groan over dark misery because of Tai. He was kind of a jerk in my honest opinion. I get that he's just a teenager and all of the stuff, but he still needs to learn some manners while he has a chance. But then again, we're all teenagers. Some earlier on the line. Like T.K. at 13. Izzy, and Mimi at 14. But still, Tai is in the middle of his teen years, he should kind of not use that as an excuse. But I also when I think about it, see that he was being rude, and should at the very least apologize for what he did.

"Tai apologize to Izzy, what did he ever do to you?" Tentomon said, and Tai sighed. Like he didn't want to, and didn't really see why he would have to.

"Fine Izzy, sorry for almost running your all so important computer that you just can't live without." Tai said, obviously sarcastic. I was able to detect it from a mile away, but I kept my mouth shut, and let that be good enough.

"Fine, I guess that this will do." Izzy said. He was also able to tell that Tai didn't mean it. But he could also tell that he wasn't going to get anything better from Tai either. So he just took it the way it was, and had no argument with it.

"Can we please just move on?" Matt asked, and I gave him acknowledge that we should. Since we had kind of been there for a while, without making any sort of progress. That is kind of a problem, and we should make at least some today, and not just talk over a laptop that is still perfectly fine. If you remove the wireless problem. After about another twenty minutes of walking, I saw a old factory. I was able to tell right away, with the black smoke that went all the way up into the sky. As if there were people working there. Wait, people. This might be at least a small chance of hope that we have now.

"Guys, look over there, I see a old factory. There might be humans in there, from the black smoke up in the sky. I think that we might be making some good lead way in it now." I told them from a few feet away, since I ran ahead to see if the factory was really there, and not my imagination. Everyone came up to me to see what I was talking about. I was pointing in the direction of the factory. The black smoke coming out of it smelt really bad to, so that should prove that it was still being used In some way. It smelled like burned coal, so maybe this could have been a mining factory. Since I don't know if this is true, but I think miners use coal to do their mining sometimes. I wondered if my theory was right. But there was something else to think about, Izzy's laptop. Maybe Izzy's wireless problem would be fixed if we went inside and checked around it a little. It was worth a solid and good try, in my opinion.

"I think we should go inside, all in favor say I". Matt said.

"I." Everybody yelled, with the exception of T.K.

"Do we really have to go in there? No really, think about it. What has been one thing that has happened every time we go somewhere? We get attacked. I highly bet that we will get attacked again, and I don't want to deal with that again. Since we don't know when something is finally going to beat us, and we might lose our lives for it. I'm personally not for it." T.K. asked us, and gave his reasoning. I would have never really thought of that if he didn't point it out. I see that it was a good point, one that we should all think about. I shook my head.

"We don't exactly have to go in there. But since this is the first sign of possible human life that we found so far, we should at least give it a chance. Besides, we might be able to solve Izzy's wireless problem that he's having if we check it out. Like I said, if you don't care over the whole wireless thing, we could at least care about the face that it is our first chance to find human life." I said, and I saw T.K. get a not very thrilled look on his face. When he nodded, I knew he reluctantly agreed, and we all went on our way to go inside.

"How about we all split up? To cover more distance." Tai said. "I say that Joe, Sora, and I go in a group. Matt, Mimi, and T.K. go in there own group. Izzy, you should probably go off on your own to check out our wireless problem. So we will leave you to that for yourself." I could tell that Izzy was not at all fond of the idea of going on his own. We all split up in the order that Tai suggested. I wonder why he decided to take the deciding into himself so quickly. I think that we should all have a deciding factor when it comes to things like this. We should all be united, even if one disagrees. Like with T.K. just now, he didn't like the idea, but he still went with it. Tai, Sora and I were walking down the different hallways of the factory, and checked to see what was in the rooms. I had no clear preference, since like Tai said, we should just cover up some places. In one room, we found a jar. Inside it was a claw. Like one that you would find in a museum. I wondered what kind of thing it was. The time when we need Tentomon the most, he isn't there to talk to us about it. I touched the jar, and felt a cold breeze down my arms.

"That feels nice. But where did this come from? I wonder if we should take it, to ask another digimon what it could possibly mean. It could be lost history for all we know." I said, and Tai took a quick look at it himself.

"I don't know. Looks like it could be of a long lost monster. I'm not quite sure what to say. Maybe we should, and see when we can get the first chance for something to tell us of it." Tai replied, and looked at Sora. "Hey, what do you think?" She walked over to us, and touched the jar for herself.

"Feels cold when I touch it. Maybe we could, it could be very interesting to find out of its past story, after all. I say Joe should hold it. Since he is the one with the medical bag." Sora said, and I nodded. She had a good point.

"Alright, next village we visit, we ask what this is. See if it has any value, or is just something really cool looking." I said, and did as she suggested. Put it in my medical bag, and we looked around the rest of the room. I could find anything interesting, but Tai called us over. Sora and I ran to him.

"I see a room down the hall. Let's go down it." Tai said, and we did. I wondered if anything would be there.

* * *

Matt, T.K., and Mimi were checking out the working room. It was to their surprise that nobody was in the factory. What was even stranger to them was the fact that the parts were still working.

"What are the machines doing, Matt? Also, if nobody is here, how are they are working? And, how could nobody be here if they have the factory still running very well?" T.K. asked him, and he was confused as well. Three questions that had no answer. All three good points though. It was showing some products that they were making getting built up with each step, and then they were removing the parts all over again once they reached a certain point. It actually sort of looked like a robot was being built. What kind of robot though, none of the three knew.

"I don't know. Looks like the master factory of building and destroying. Kind of counterproductive. To build these tools, and then start to take them apart once they reach a certain point. Am I the only one who thinks that it sort of looks like a robot?" Mimi started sighing.

"All the machinery stuff and talk is giving me a headache. I see a big red button here, I want to see what it does." Matt looked he wanted to shoot himself because of how whiny she is. Mimi pressed the red button, and some things on the other side of the room started working. Like a sink for instance. T.K. walked over to the sink, and turned it off.

"Now we know not to use that one." T.K. said, and picked up a item on the sinks side. It was a golden necklace. "Interesting find, but not mine, or either of yours. So I will put it back, and we shouldn't grab it." T.K. told them, and walked back to them. As if they should examine some other things. To make sense of some of this stuff.

* * *

Izzy was wandering around by himself, checking for some place that he could rectify his Wi Fi problem. Tentomon was following him. He was just trying to find a room that looked promising enough to have a socket and workable connection. What the others didn't know, was that the computer was more or less a pretty big part of his life. He used it almost every day. Since he checked emails, and talked to a few friends with it. As well as doing his own things on them. He sort of set all his things on it.

"Izzy, what is it about your computer that you find so interesting?" Izzy looked over at Tentomon. He was so absorbed in trying to figure out a way to solve this problem that he forgot of Tentomon's existence. That was his fault, and he wanted to apologize to the bug. But he didn't know the best way to.

"I just really like the way that they work, just so cool how each one is different. Besides, almost every project that I have done for the last few years have been recorded onto here. Such as simple school related things, to my profiles. Or writings. Almost nothing that I have would be here without it. By the way, sorry Tentomon for kind not paying attention to you. I'm just kind of thinking about this. So I apologize I don't really pay enough attention to you for a while. When I get this problem solved, I will pay more notice to you." The two of them found a big chamber, and he went inside it. It was filled with strange markings, each of them different from all the others. Izzy honestly thought that it was symbolizing stuff like Egypt. Okay, maybe not Egypt, but old places that history is almost lost and people are only kind of guessing what happened during those times. Like thousands years of history. There was a power outlet in the room, and Izzy ran up to it. He plugged his charger into it, and his computer started to charge, and it rebooted back up again. There was Wi Fi in here, so his wireless problem was fixed.

"Yes, I got it done. Thank you, for whoever made this power outlet. Now it just needs to recharge, and I can see if my wireless can work." Izzy said, and Tentomon walked up to Izzy. He was able to pick up the plea in his voice, like it would have sort of pained him to lose his computer. Beyond just doing his years of work on it. Like it was the only way to get over something.

"Izzy, is there something you don't want to talk about? You sound like you're trying to hide something about yourself. Perhaps you have dark origins, you know I'm here to talk to you if you need me." Tentomon said, trying to get his attention. Izzy looked off in a direction that Tentomon could not, he was hiding something, but he didn't want to talk about it. He was having a flashback to a few years back. Ten years back, which was when he was five.

"Do you think that we should tell him of his parents?" His mother asked, and his father sounded unsure.

"Let's have him at least think that he is normal for a while. We can't let him find out now, or else he will be traumatized for life. For what the truth is." The father responded.

"I see your point. But he will also feel the same way if we don't tell him. Then he will feel betrayed." Young Izzy was listening, wondering what they were talking about. He went to the door of his room, and listened closely.

"His parents are gone. He's adopted. How could we get those two sentences together and tell him without him feeling like we sort of betrayed him for many years?" His father asked, and they were both silent. Izzy let out a little five-year-old gasp, but they didn't her him. It was there that the flashback ended and he looked back at Tentomon.

* * *

Tai, Sora, and I were walking around in that room that Tai wanted to examine. Inside it was a bunch of gears turning round and round. But as I looked closer, I noticed that they weren't exactly turning round. Instead, there was a android in between the two gears, it looked like it was stuck. There was also something that Tai was completely focused on, that was completely unrelated to the android.

"Guys, come to check this out." Tai said. Sora and I went up to him, to see what it was. It was a picture. A black and white one, and it had two people in it. One was old, and the other looked middle aged.

"That guy looks like me." Sora said. "By the face, that is." I looked at the middle aged guy, as she was talking about. He sort of did resemble what she looked like. With his face, the nose, the ears. The eyes, mouth, and hair. The old man looked like one in his eighties. Easy. He was smiling while giving a small laugh at the same time. The two men looked like they were having a good time.

"I wonder how old this picture is?" Tai asked, and I shook my head. Not knowing. At least sixty, because of the face that the background said 1929 on it.

"Interesting. Maybe I should take it before it gets destroyed, or lost forever." Sora said, and Tai handed her the picture. She put it in her pocket. Then I walked to the android. I wondered what it was doing.

"Do you think that we should get the android out of the gears?" I asked both of them. They weren't really thinking about it until I pointed it out. Since they were still thinking about the picture that they found. But it was time to not think about that anymore.

"It's worth a try." Tai answered my question. I went to the left side, and Tai went to the right. I asked Sora to pull on the shoulders, so we would be going on all three ends, and Sora followed our lead. We pulled on the droid, and we couldn't make it. We sat on the ground for a minute or so, panting. We tried again, and we pulled even harder this time around, and we made it. It got up on its own, and took aim at us.

"I'm Andromon, one of the most powerful digimon on File Island." The android looking thing said to us, and it raised one of its arms. The hand started spinning around, and it turned into some sort of attack. I was able to get Tai and Sora out of the way, while our digimon jumped out of the way by themselves. I kind of pushed them hard, and they thudded on the ground. I ducked, and that was how I got out of the way. We got up right away, and started running from it. Leaving it no chance to attack us, which was a good idea at the moment.

"Come and get us if you can!" Tai yelled towards the android. Tai jumped up and down several times, to get the android to follow us.

"Yeah, sure, why not taunt the deranged robot further! Besides, following is the opposite of what we want it to do. By the way." I yelled towards Tai. We ran out of the room, and tried to get away from the android. I sort of had to grab Tai really hard, and I bet I was hurting him a lot to save him. Sora didn't need any convincing, she got out of the way easy. In fact, she was waiting for us to hurry up and reach her. So we could start leaving the android again.

* * *

Matt, Mimi and T.K. were still checking out the machinery room, but they were making no progress with figuring anything out. They were just seeing different things getting built up, then getting taken back down again. It was starting to tick Matt off really bad, and Mimi was covering her eyes so she didn't have to witness any of this anymore.

"I think we should just move on. We are just wasting our time, and you guys can agree to this." T.K. said, and started nearly walking out of the room. But Matt called him back.

"Let's at least wait until somebody shows up. Maybe they can help. If they can't help us, then we should just wait. Matt said, and T.K. returned to them. Even though he didn't want to waste any more time at this. He wanted to move on, so they could find more things to help them out. But Matt was right, maybe they could find something if they looked harder.

Izzy was in the same chamber, when the screen on his computer started to do some weird things. Like letters were getting bigger and strange messages appeared on it. So pretty much like the thing on Google called Epic, if you remove the strange messages.

"I might be able to figure out some things about this world right now. I'm about to drop my theory about us being on an alien planet. Maybe I can even be able to discover the secret to digivolution. Plus, you guys being aliens is a little bit of a stretch, when I think about it. Tentomon, I want to talk about something." He started to get real absorbed in his computer, to the point where he didn't even notice that his device was glowing. Not the kind of glowing that happens when you digivolve either. It was starting to burn Tentomon's skin. The only way Izzy gave knowledge to Tentomon's existence was by asking that question.

"Izzy, it hurts, stop it! I can't answer your question unless if you talk care of the problem." Izzy looked over at Tentomon to see what the problem is. Since in his mind, the only problem was just Tentomon demanding attention like a second grader with their mom.

"Sorry if my research is starting to hurt you but I'm try to figure out something important. It might even be helpful to us later on. Besides, I wanted to ask you a question, and you haven't given a slight clue towards wanting it answer it." Izzy snapped, and Tentomon couldn't handle his partner. Tentomon wondered how could this idiot be considered so smart. All he does is obsess over his computer, and it bothers Tentomon as much if not more than the normal group.

"Izzy, it's hurting too badly, please stop it." Izzy stopped as Tentomon asked, and turned of his computer. It wasn't over Tentomon, but something he was noticing on the wall. It was actually important, and something he knew he look at. Then take note of it, and tell the others about it.

* * *

Tai, Sora, and I were escaping Andromon and his attack, but for some reason, we were going as slow as possible.

"Can we go just a little bit faster?" I asked, because Andromon was right behind was. Not even five feet away.

"Electro Spike!" Andromon yelled, and shoot a spike spinning at a deadly fast pace towards us. I grabbed them, and dragged them to the wall.

"See what I mean?" I asked, and held hands with Tai, then I made him hold hands with Sora. Then I put Gomamon on top of my shoulder. Agumon on top of Tai's. Then Biyomon on to of Sora's shoulder last. Andromon was getting closer, so I had to move and act faster.

"If we go like this, then we could run by faster, and nobody would be forced behind of ahead. Then we could stick together, and get out of this hopefully decently well." I told them, and started running as the lead. It surprisingly worked, for a tactic that was just pure winging it. We were now on a bridge, and could see down into the machinery room. Matt, Mimi, and T.K. were looking up at us, and gave us a 'why aren't you running for your stupid miserable life's' face. Andromon shot us again with his attack that changed his hand into a Electro Spike attack again.

"This is a stupid idea, I know this, but we must do it." Tai said, and I hoped that he knew what he was talking about.

"What is it Tai?" Sora asked, and Tai looked down. Wondering if the other were going to do anything.

"We jump down, and reach the machinery part of the room. That will make the landing easier. I will go first, since it is my idea. If I fail, then you all must do something else. We go with our digimon, and hopefully make it." Tai said, and grabbed Agumon, then jumped down the rail. He rolled on the ground, and looked hurt for a moment. Then got up, and yelled up at us.

"It's alright. Just hurts for a moment." Tai told us, and I looked at Sora.

"You go first. If you make it, it won't matter if I don't. Besides, I will b able to hold Andromon off for a couple seconds. Which can get you and the others out of the room, then find Izzy. And leave the factory. This is my task towards you if I don't make it. Then tell Matt, is the next oldest, he will have the leadership role if I don't make it." I said, and Sora looked terrified. Then she nodded, showing that she knew this was the right thing to do.

"I will trust what you say." Sora said, and jumped down with Biyomon. I looked at Andromon. I had to do the math just right. If I jump right as the Electro Spike reached me, then I could jump, and assure myself avoiding it. So I just had to wait.

"Electro Spike!" Andromon yelled, and I grabbed Gomamon and jumped down right when the static spike was within inches of my body. I reached the ground, and got up a few seconds later. Then looked at the others. Then Andromon jumped down, and advanced towards us. I knew that we were out of options. I had to think of something, or t was all lost.

* * *

Izzy was checking out the symbols in the chamber, and seeing if they had any knowledge to give him. Tentomon was asking him what he was looking for. But Izzy just kept on pretending like Tentomon wasn't even there. Tentomon started to grab onto Izzy's clothes, to make him notice at last, and it worked.

"Why are you distracting me from my work?" Tentomon stepped back, looking hurt by how Izzy was treating him.

"I thought that we were friends. Yet you won't even pay attention to what I have to tell you. God, you're just such a control freak!" Izzy looked into Tentomons eyes, and saw the pain he was putting onto his digimon.

"I'm so sorry, Tentomon. How can I make it up to you?" Izzy apologized, meaning it. Then he remembered that he still had to focus on the thing on the wall he had just saw.

"You can help me get back to your friends, they probably want to know what you've been up to." Izzy put his hand up to his chin and thought deeply for a couple of seconds.

"Okay, you're probably right, but let me check one last thing out." He took out some white-out and used it on one of the symbols on the wall. All the lights in the factory went out. Then there was smoke on the walls, and the images that he had thought he saw started moving around.

In the images, he saw a village. Pictures of digimon walking around, in happiness, and a human. He was brave, and helped out all the digimon at every chance they got. Then he had lost his personal digimon, and another man came to him. Gave him a offer, and the good man protecting the digimon had muscles added onto him. Then he was able to help out the digimon more, and they loved him more. Then a dark force started coming towards him, and he fought the darkness. He won, but it came back bigger. Part of the first part consumed him, but he defeated the second launch. More got to him, and a third part came towards him. He defeated it, with more darkness on him. Then a fourth part came at him, and it overpowered him. Then the man started changing his appearance, and had gotten a new look. It was one of a black face and red eyes, and laughing at Izzy. There was one word coming out. It was 'Ken.' That one word echoed around the room for nearly a minute, before stopping.

Izzy fell on the ground, and looked at Tentomon. Then ran to his digimon.

"That was terrible." Izzy said, and remade the signs on the wall. Then the places in the factory started working back like normal.

* * *

Matt, Mimi, T.K., Tai, Sora and myself were surprised by this. All the machines stopped working the second the lights turned of. Then turned back on as if it never happened. Even Andromon stopped in confusion, and we had a short chance. Even though we didn't take it.

"What just happened?" Matt asked out loud, but not really to anybody in particular. Due to the fact that we all wanted to know the same thing.

"What if Izzy had something to do with it?" T.K. asked, and I almost forgot about Izzy for a moment. But T.K. had a great point.

"At best, he will make it out alive if we don't." Sora said, and I hoped that we didn't have to go this far. But she had a point.

"This factory is getting scary." Mimi said, and for once, I wasn't annoyed by what she said. Probably because of the nice talk we had the night before.

"Andromon is getting closer to us." I said, and Tai gave me a sad, desperate look. Like he was going to give himself up. I was not fond of his face, and was already fearing what he might do.

"I will give myself up, and you can escape." Tai said, and walked towards Andromon. I ran up to him, and tried pulling him back.

"Joe, stop it. I decided to do this, and you should respect this choice I made." Tai said, and I sighed. Giving in. Andromon smiled, and was about to strike.

* * *

Izzy looked curious by what just happened.

"Izzy, we should try to find the others. They are probably wondering where we are." Tentomon said, and Izzy knew that Tentomon was speaking the truth.

"You're telling the truth. We should leave now." Izzy said, and started looking for us. He ran down the halls, and saw destroyed parts from Andrmon. Like a war machine was going around the entire factory. Andromon felt like war machine. He ran closer to us, as he could tell from our voices, and Andrmon's about to attack Tai. He reached the others, and yelled at Andromon to stop the attack right away.

Andromon had all seven of us cornered, and then Tai and Matts devices glowed. This put a stop to Andrmon about to attack Tai, and possibly killing him. Nice that the digimon came through at the last second.

"Agumon digivolve to… GREYMON!" Agumon yelled, this was the second time that this happened to Agumon.

"Gabumon digivolve to… GARURUMON!" Gabumon Yelled after Agumon, this was also the second time I saw this happen to Gabumon.

"Novablast!" Greymon yelled, but Andromon defected it. Greymon was running towards Andromon, and was going at a much faster pace than Andrmon. Maybe we had hope in this. I just hoped that Greymon would win. He grabbed onto Greymon, spun it around a little bit, and threw Greymon into the wall.

"Roaring Blaster!" Garurumon yelled, and Andromon did the same thing that he did to Greymon. This time, since Andromon already did it once, he didn't need any getting ready. Just slammed Garurumon down the same way twice as fast. Andromon felt undefeatable. Izzy took out his computer and the weird messages and big letters showed up again. Tentomon started burning again, but he knew what Izzy was doing.

"I think this might have something to do with digivolution. Tentomon, look, my device is glowing. I will have to try this out at least." It fully glowed and Tentomon was now glowing instead of burning.

"Tentomon Digivolved to… KABUTERIMON!" It was a big blue bug that had its mouth wide open. It shoots out electricity from its four arms to attack its enemy. I saw a black gear on Andromon's knee, like the one on Meramon.

"Kabuterimon shoot your electricity to his knees, I can see a black gear on it." I said. Kabuterimon looked at me, and nodded towards my command.

"Your commands as are important as Izzy's." Kabuterimon said, and started getting ready for attack.

"Electro Shocker!" It yelled, and pink electricity went towards Andromon, and the black gear was destroyed.

"Thank you for destroying my black gear. I know a way out of the factory, just go out that tunnel." Andromon said, and couple minutes later. We gave him the chance to recover first, and then ask for help. He pointed to a tunnel, and I thanked him for his kindness. Well, after that incident. We all went into the tunnel, and were ready to continue. Mimi was the last one to get into the tunnel, because she didn't want to jumped down like six inches.

"Mimi, come on. We need you to get down, so we could move on." I said, and she listened. I took this as a time to think of our progress. Now four of our digimon have went from the rookie to champion stage. Tai has Agumon turn into Greymon. Matt has Gabumon turn into Garurumon. Sora has Biyomon turn into Birdramon. Now Izzy has Tentomon turn into Kabuterimon. Three of us were left. Mimi and her Palmon. T.K. and his Patamon. Lastly, there was Gomamon and I.

"What art thou thinking 'bout?" Gomamon asked me in a curious sort of way.

"Nothing much, just your guy's digivolutions. All the ones we've seen so far. As well as the ones we haven't, and what they might possibly turn into. Mainly about you, it's going to be very interesting." Everybody laughed, even Matt had a little laugh at this. This was all starting to go well. I know I said this so many times now, but I can't help but state that every time I think about it. But it keeps better each time we encounter something. It brings us together more ach time. I care about these people now, not just in the consoler way, in the friendly way. Like older brother in a way. I just hope the others feel the same way towards me. Tai came through today, and Izzy did. I will have to bring that jar to the village we see still. I haven't forgotten about that. Also want to figure out the point in the picture. Then I decided that it was a good time to stop for the day. I even suggested it.

"Guys, let's stop for the night." I said, and the others looked like they didn't mind.

"We don't know what time it is, or how long we have been in there, so I guess we could stop for the night." T.K. of all people consented. We got our stuff ready, and had dinner.

"Quite the day that was." Izzy said, and we all agreed inside.

"I hope we can leave soon. This is starting to freak me out. Like something really bad is going to happen." Tai said, and I looked at the others faces. Sora looked sad, and Matt had a look of dawning realization on his face.

"You are right Tai." Matt said, and that was enough for him to state what he was thinking.

"I never told my parents good bye." Mimi said, and I felt bad for her. "I just left the car, and didn't say anything. Why couldn't I get good closure on my relationships with my family?' Mimi asked, and looked at the flames.

"Don't worry Mimi. Not everybody gets good closure, not trying to excuse it or anything. Just looking at it in a general subject." Sora supported her friend, and Mimi smiled.

"Thanks Sora." Mimi said, and I felt it was my turn to say something.

"I couldn't talk to my brother Jim about what I promised I would. I didn't talk to my dad what I wanted to do with my life. So I have those things to think about." I said, and got all our bed materials ready. "Let's get some sleep." I said, and we all went to bed. I could that we all had needed the sleep badly. If only we knew that the things would just get worse.

That night I had a weird dream. It switched to a couple different focuses.

* * *

-In my dream, there was a top of the mountain, the evil digimon was still looking at us.

"Four of the seven have digivolved. I really need to take them seriously now. I also need to double up my use of black gears. Maybe even separate them all if this keeps us. It might be the only way for me to win and for my nation to be born." The evil digimon said. "Daemon, come." A digimon, even more evil if possible than this one came out of the shadows.

"What is it you want master?" the second digimon asked, and the evil digimon laughed.

"Get inside the council. Learn about their motives. Maybe get a cult ready to assassinate the head of council in due time." The evil digimon said, and the second digimon nodded in obedience.

"Yes master." The second digimon said, and left his master.-


	9. Togemon in Toy Town

Chapter 8: Togemon In Toy Town

We were now inside of the sewers now, wandering through them to find some sunlight again. It was obvious that everybody was tired, and not wanting to walk too much anymore, but Tai and I kept on telling them we needed to.

"I can brighten up the mood by singing for us a little bit." Mimi said, "I took some singing lessons to make me better at it." Everybody let her do her own thing.

"Why does it feel like night today?

Something's here is not right today.

Why am I so uptight today?

I don't what stressed me first

Or how the pressure was fed.

But I know what it feels like

To have a voice inside the back of my head

A face that I hold inside

A face that awakes when I close my eyes

A faces that watches every time I lie

A face that laughs every time I fall

(And watches everything)." Mimi sang.

"What do you think of that?" Mimi asked everybody.

"Terrible." T.K. said in a matter of fact kind of way.

"That wasn't a song you made. That was the start to Paper cut, a song by Linkin Park." I corrected her wisely; Linkin Park is my favorite band. My favorite album by them is Minutes to Midnight. Sora was holding her face in a don't cry sort of way, before she screamed.

"What's the problem?" Tai asked Sora, in a reassuring sort of way. Sora looked in all of our directions, and tried to apologize.

"It's just that sometimes, when I'm outside doing laundry, I sing my favorite songs. It's the one time I'm allowed to do that, because I'm not inside. My mom says it's distracting when I sing inside. I just miss being home!" She started to cry. I started rubbing her soldiers, to make her feel better. She looked around, and sees that it was I. She blushed a little color of peachy-red.

"How about we all take a moment to just say something that we all miss about our homes, or just our life." Tai suggested, and he started. "I miss playing soccer, and scoring some goals. People even consider me to be the star player of the team." He said, and let out a little bit of a laugh. Along with starting to try to look tough.

"I miss cooking for my father every day when he gets home from his job. We sit at the table and talk about how our day has gone, best part of the day. In my point of view, at least." Matt told us, and I nodded a little. I wish my family relationships are this good. The only person that I'm related to who tries to understand me is my brother. I've never even met some of my grandparents, or uncle/aunt. What was I going to say when they come around to me?

"I miss studying the different sciences of life and the planet of Earth." Izzy said, at least he had something good to go for.

"I miss getting high scores on my video games. I could spend hours playing on some days, it's just so much fun." T.K. said, wow, I've never even played a single video game in my entire life.

"I miss going shopping, on Sundays, they have killer deals. I just go all out on those days. I also miss hanging out with my girlfriends." Mimi said, and I got the message of her saying girlfriends. Crap, it was my turn now, and what was I going to say?

"I miss doing my homework. If I fall behind, I might have to take another year of High School, and I can't bear to live another year of where I'm living at." Matt glared over at my direction, and shook his head. I also saw that he was rolling his eyes. But it was true, I couldn't handle another year with my father, so I spend all night sometimes doing homework. Sometimes I even go two to three nights without sleeping to get all the material in my head. That's when I saw a bunch of blobs running to our direction. Maybe he was disappointed that I didn't have anything better to go for besides homework.

"Tentomon, what are those?" I started to panic as they were headed to us.

"Those are Numemon, they're weak, but the bad smell that they give off makes up for it. The goo that they shoot off might stay on your clothes forever. Just run for it!" I listened to Tentomon's advice, and made a run for the other side of the sewer. Everybody pursued behind me, and we ran through the entrance on the other side in a few minutes. There were two exits, and I picked the one of the left. They followed me, and I got out, with the sunlight beaming right of our eyes. The Numemon couldn't break past the entrance, and I wondered why.

"Hey, why did they stop following us? Is it because of the sunlight?" I asked. I was panting, that was quite a run that we had.

"Yes, it's because they are allergic to the sunlight usually." Tentomon said, and I looked up. I saw a village, it looked rather nice. It had pretty high up buildings. I looked at them, and wanted to see if they wanted to give it a try.

"Want to see it?" I asked, and the others looked like they had nothing better to do.

"Well, I guess we could use a quick break from all that running away that we had to do." Matt said, and walked up besides me. We took the lead, and walked the half mile to the village.

You might be wondering, what did the village exactly look like? Like I said, there were several buildings that went pretty high up. I would assume four story buildings. There were many nice trees in it. We were walking on a stone white bridge, and the water underneath was clean. Like the kind that you find on the pictures near the mountain. I looked around, and didn't see anything running around it or anything. Like everybody was playing their games inside, and their parents were inside making sure that their kids didn't cause any trouble. Just a average day in a nice town, I would think. Then I pulled the other aside, and showed them why I wanted to stop at this village.

"I found something along with Tai and Sora in the factory. I thought it looked rather interesting, and wanted to reach a village, and have something examine it for me." I said, and pulled out the claw in the jar. I didn't open the jar, just in case. "I wonder what this is, and I think that only something in a village could help give me the answer." I passed it to T.K. Since he was the one next to me.

"It looks like a creature that had been lost for thousands of years. Like one extinct from something. In fact, it reminds me of those claws that are on dinosaurs. Not meaning you or anything, Agumon." T.K. examined, and handed it to Sora. Who was next to him.

"I helped Joe find it in the factory, so I guess I don't really need to examine it anymore. I don't really think Tai needs to look at it either, since he already did. So I will hand it to you." Sora said, and handed the claw in the jar to Izzy. Who was next to Sora.

"I never seen anything like it. It's quite interesting. Maybe we should ask something for advice, and see what they have to say about it. It could help us find out about the past of this place a little bit more. Although the fact that none of us considered is that we might never return back here once we leave. It's most likely just going to be a one time thing for us." Izzy said, and looked at Tentomon. Like he was dreading the day that would happen. Like he was getting used to Tentomon, and didn't want to leave the bug behind. I didn't really care one way or another if I left Gomamon or not. I have no real connection with the fish really. Just sort have been tagging along with me. While I have accepted it more than I did at the start, it still feels weird having a talking fish tagging along with me in a world that makes no sense at all. Izzy handed the claw in the jar over to Matt. Who I think is the only who hasn't examined it yet. No wait, there was Mimi to. So two left.

"I'm surprised that nobody has commented on the fact that the claw is red. My question is, how did it get in a jar, and why is it in a jar? Out of all things to put it in, they put it in a jar. Which could break over any sort of Earthquake. Just doesn't sound that smart, if you ask me personally." Matt said, and shrugged. He handed it to Mimi, who was the only one who hasn't examined it yet. I figured that she was going to make a stupid comment on how dirty it was, and I already not excited over what she was going to say. I was wrong, she actually gave a half decent comment.

"If you ask me, it actually looked like something that you would find in a museum. But Matt's good point that he made is the fact that it is red. I don't think I ever seen a claw before that was red." Mimi said, and got up. She looked at the trees, after putting the jar down. I picked it up, and went up to her.

"Just looking at the tree. It looks nice, and like something that you would find inside of a book." Mimi said, and touched it. "It feels hard and rough. Like pages of a old book." The tree was sort of blue, but not too noticeable until you walked directly in front of it. The leaves were green as usual, so nothing besides the sort of blue texture was too outlandish about it. Then I saw a digimon in front of us.

"You should go to the inn. I heard there was a visitor that never goes here often has shown up again. I can't believe that I'm seeing a human. This is the first time in my entire life, despite hearing about them several times." The digimon said, and I could tell by its eyes, that it was just a baby. Maybe no older than eight. I walked up to the others, and Mimi was right behind me. She looked like she was trying to grab my hand, but I didn't quite want her to do that. Something about hand contact just didn't seem right.

"Hey, I heard from this little kid digimon that there was a strange visitor at this inn." I said, and looked at the buildings. Looking for the inn. I checked about five places before I found it. 'The Rivertell Inn." Was what it had said on the board. I looked at the others. "I found it, if you want to see." Izzy got up, and went towards it. Before he stopped, and tried calling us to him.

"Maybe Joe can get his answer about the claw in the jar if we see this strange guest. I think it is worth a shot." Izzy said, and I walked towards him first. Then Mimi, Matt, Sora, Tai, and T.K. was in the back. I could see that he was debating it to himself, and decided to do it anyways. Since he was clearly on the opposing side that wouldn't win if you look at it in this way. Izzy was the first inside, and there were easily thirty or forty digimon in there. All of different creatures, and sizes and colors. I sat down next to Izzy, who was sitting on a stool in front of the owner. Everybody else filled up a stool, until all was taken, and T.K. had the last one.

"I heard there was this strange visitor here. Do you know where they are?" Izzy asked, and the inn owner pointed towards one of the back tables.

"His name is Ignitemon. He comes here very once in a while. Maybe for a day or two, then leaves, and doesn't come back for a year or two. Then shows up again, like he wasn't ever gone at all." The inns owner replied, and I got up.

"Thanks." I said, and we walked towards the table. "I wonder why they leave so much, and randomly sees this place." I said, and sat down at one of the chairs. The digimon looked up at me, and looked back down.

"Humans. I don't know what I should say about them. Maybe I would have to see them for myself before I can make true judgment." It said, and got up. "Meet me in my room, first one on the right on the second floor." I stood there, after they left, and looked at the others.

"Want to take their offer?" I said, starting to follow them. They slowly got up, starting with T.K., then Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Tai. We went up to the room, and walked inside. The digimon was there, waiting for us to show up. When we sat down, they took of the robe over their body, and started talking to us.

"It has been a while since I heard of humans being in the digital world." They said, and started introducing themselves. "My name is Ignitemon, and I have been wandering around the digital world for years now. I seek many answer to some things, but I don't even need to see you to know. To know that you are in danger, each one of you."

"How are we in danger exactly?" T.K. asked, closing the door, so nothing could listen in on us. Ignitemon examined each of us carefully, like we were the holy answer to a long asked question.

"You are what we need. You are n a way just parts of something much bigger. I know I may be speaking a lot, without really explaining myself. But it would be better if I don't explain myself personally, and it would be better if you guys don't either. You are in a way being hunted right now. I can feel by what also." I was totally confused by this now.

"Chased. By what? How can you see this?" I asked, and the Ignitemon glared at us.

"There are seven of them. Shadows coming down from that mountain up there." Ignitemon said, pointing towards a mountain at the far distance. "These shadows have been around for a long time, although they have not shown up for a really long time. They bring cold and sadness to every place they see. They kill everything they see that doesn't help them. They are cold, dreadful creatures." Sighing, Ignitemon continued. "They can't be beat, just outrun. Trust me, I have been around them before. They serve a evil lord that I have seen before, but I think I heard of."

"A master. Who would this master be like, or do you have no idea?" Mimi questioned, and the Ignitemon shook their head madly.

"No, I wouldn't know It's hard to wonder what can be something's master when that is the worst thing you have seen. I need to find safety to you somehow. I don't know, but we need to leave as soon as morning roles over. I will take you to Toy Town, and I will leave you. I might return to see you, but I won't be traveling with you for the rest of your journeys." I got the jar out, and showed it to Ignitemon.

"Yes, before you ask, I have seen this before. Representing a long gone time and era. During the time of rebuilding, after the era of darkness. This claw was handed to each county once they fully rebuilt themselves if not gotten more. This was to show the fact that they had gotten back from where they had been at before. Since the time of darkness was a time when nearly everything was destroyed. The counties, and provinces, and continents as a whole. I never saw it in person, but I heard of those times. One human helped us out, defeat the evil lord of darkness, and rebuild." Ignitemon explained, and handed it back to me. "It truly is a lost piece of treasure, one that would be of extreme value if you sold it, but I would recommend not giving it away, just in case. Might I ask, where did you get this?"

"In a factory. We came out of the sewers under it, and saw this village." I answered, and Ignitemon stopped to think about it.

"Interesting. That factory was the former castle of this county. This one used to be the biggest of the province, until the time of darkness. Even with rebuilding ourselves, this is still the smallest after that. I might have you lost on counties and provinces, but you will know soon. It will be explained to you. But for now, we must worry about the former topic, the seven shadows. Seven of you. It maybe be strange, but what if one represents each of you, but a certain detail throws that off."

"What would that be?" Sora asked, and I felt like the room was getting colder as we were talking. Maybe Ignitemon was speaking correct, and this was the start of something bigger than ourselves. Maybe even something that goes across the entire world we are in.

"I heard rumor, that there is a eighth shadow. More powerful than the rest. The master of the shadows keep this one hidden, but so far, there is nothing that proves this claim. It's just rumor, but nothing confirms against it, so it could still very well be true. I will explain more, I promise. As we are headed to Toy Town tomorrow, or if we ever re meet, then I can go into even more detail." Ignitemon said, and looked at the entire group of us. "I will be watch the entire night. I can see in this time very well, since I was born to see into the night. You guys may do what you want, but make sure to sleep at least some amount. This is so we could make fast progress, and not worry about break. We still have nearly fifteen hours before we need to worry about leaving." Ignitemon said, and we each got up. "Make sure of one thing however, do not get out of this village. We do not want ourselves getting separated. That is the worst thing we can do, and if I can teach you anything, it will be that." Then Ignitemon looked at the window again, and started watching the outside again. Already starting his watch. I got up, and walked out of the room. Tai was sitting down like he was going to do so for a few minutes, before getting up again. Mimi was looking the most stressed of us all, like she was truly worried about how this may turn out. Like she was truly worried about the idea of these shadows more powerful than us chasing us. Bringing cold, dread, and sorrow everywhere. I can see why she would be this way. I am sort of myself. T.K. took out a coin from his pocket, and started flipping it up and down, over and over again. I was watching, as if nothing else in the entire world was interesting at the moment. Izzy was looking out the window from a distance, then looked back at us. As if speaking just wasn't something that was needed, and emotions could be shown by faces. Which is very true, but still pretty hard to do, because they aren't telling you what they think. Matt got up, and walked to the door step.

"I have some money. So I will be going out to the market, and see if there is anything that I think we might need. Sora, can you come with me?" Matt asked, and Sora got up, then walked up to Matt. Ignitemon looked away form the window from the window for a second, and threw a bag at the ground. Matt picked it up.

"That is the money we use inside of there. You should that instead of the money you have." Ignitemon instructed Matt, and went back to looking at the window.

"Thanks. I will try to be back in a hour or two." Matt said, and he headed off with Sora following. I tried to sit there, waiting for them, but after a few minutes of waiting, I wasn't able to just sit down anymore. I got up, and looked at the others.

"I'm just walking around, I will be back soon. I don't know when, but before dark at least." I told them, and then T.K. got right up. He walked to me, and at the others to.

"I will be heading out with Joe." T.K. said, and I shrugged. Not really caring if he went or not, then we left as well. When we were out, I started just walking around the village. T.K. was right next to me, looking like he was debating what kind of thing he wanted to talk about. I was waiting for him to make the move, to see where he wants to take this.

"So, how is high school like?" He asked, and for the first time since I met him, I felt like there was honest anger in his voice. I knew him for nearly six years, including the time he lived near us. I knew he must have sounded angry, because of the fact he was held back and had to repeat fourth grade because of the fact that this was the year his parents got divorced.

"Not nearly the hype everybody gives it out to be. Trust me on that one, please. It just makes you take even more hours out of your good life to study. Inside and outside of class. I know middle school does that, but high school does it even more than middle school does it even. I don't like it one bit, and the people in my class don't make it any better." I answered with what I had experienced, and I bet that he might have a different one, so I wanted to address that to. "Not saying that yours will turn out the same exact way."

"Well, still, at least somebody gave me a strait forwards answer for once, instead of the usual it's how you make it. It can be fun if you make it or not. That answer gets really old after a while, and I want more." T.K. responded, and we continued walking. Thinking that it was not my turn to think of something to talk about.

* * *

Matt and Sora were in the market, looking for stuff to buy. Sora was glancing at Matt, as if wondering what he was thinking about.

"Matt what's on your mind?" Sora asked, and Matt seemed felt like although this question has been asked to him many times before, that it still makes him stop when he hears it.

"I… I don't… I don't know. Sorry for answering like that. But talking to people like that for some reason still makes me have to stop when I hear it. My fault. I wonder what would be good for us to get for the group. Like stuff that we need on the road." Matt said, and looked at the isles of items.

"You know, since Joe had a medical bag, we could get some stuff like that. Then maybe some water, and food that can last us all on the road. My personal preference though." Sora answered, and Matt looked at her, like she had just answered a thousand questions in one.

"Thanks Sora, let's go there for now. You really are a great help. Your mother should be proud of you, that you can be so good to your friends and helpers." Matt told her, and they walked over to the isles of the medical gear. "Ignitemon never gave us a budget, so I guess we can use as much as we need." Matt started looking through the stuff, and Sora was doing so along with him.

"Matt, since I tried asking T.K. about his mom, and he wasn't that well on answering it, can you explain your situation with your father?" Sora asked, and Matt looked glad. That somebody was looking at him as something else than the former head of the house.

"My dad is a average man, and I like that. A normal guy who works at the news station, doesn't do anything too crazy. Just his job, and he goes home everyday, sometimes cooking something for me. Sometimes I cook something for him we just switch around." Matt started. "He is the second manager of the business. So when the top manager is gone, he is the one in charge until the first manager returns. Kind of like a office position, and other places out there."

"My mom just owns a normal run of the mill flower shop. Nothing too special, but she gets sells. So we get enough money to keep the house ours at least. Not by much, but enough. Her normal wage is twenty thousand a year, plus how much she earns from purchases, minus the normal fees that we always have. So one a good year, she can earn nearly double her annual wage, forty thousand, and on lower years, she barely earns any more than her twenty thousand. But on the normal years, she earns about twenty either thousand." Sora explained, and Matt had to think about his parents wages.

"I think my dad earns about fifty five thousand a year. Probably not correct, but a honest guess on my part. I have no clue what my mother would earn, not because she lives away, but due to the fact that she is a writer yearly. So she has earns royalty's that could give her even more than fifty five thousand on some years, if she is lucky." Matt explained, picking out some things for the medical bag. Sora looked at the shelf herself, and picked out some stuff on her. Then they looked around, and picked out all the drinks and food that they thought would last us a week or two. As well as sleeping bags, and fire gear. Then some batteries, and flash lights, and lanterns. Pretty much everything they thought we needed. Then they went to the counter, and showed the counter digimon the items, and they checked them out. Once Matt and Sora walked out the store, they looked at the stuff they got, and decided to take this as a chance to talk to each other even more.

* * *

T.K. and I were walking around, and found some nice looking birds. Ones that were red, and black streaks on the top. I think this one might be real on earth, but I wouldn't know.

"Do you have any friend?" I asked my question, taking my turn in the question and answer time we were having. T.K. stopped, and looked like he had the face of counting all of them.

"Only a couple, nothing really big. I have one my grade, his name is Davis. I known him since I was like, eleven." T.K. answered, and I felt something hit me. Not literally but like in the inside. Like the name in the dream I had last night, a kid named Davis, who was T.K.'s age. Whatever, only two things the same, nothing to really go by. I should stop my wondering. "We both don't like this one girl, named Yolei. She is in our grade, and to be honest, not really somebody worth looking up to. Davis says he would rather get a F- on a project over work with her. I mean, I'm not a fan of her, but even I wouldn't push it that far."

"What do you dislike about her?" I asked, thinking it was a legitimate question.

"I don't really want to talk about why I like and dislike people. Just a waste of time, if you ask me. Makes you sound like a whiny little second grader, and I don't want to be thought of as that." T.K. sounded like he was going to shout.

"Calm down." I said.

"Sorry Joe, didn't mean to snap. But everybody else looks at me like that since I'm under five feet." T.K. told me, and I couldn't believe people would judge that stupid. That's one of the dumbest things I ever heard. It was now T.K.'s turn to ask me something.

* * *

Matt and Sora were laughing at each others comments, and Sora wanted to ask him something else.

"What was your problem with Joe at first?" Sora asked. Matt gave her a aggravated look, like he didn't really want to expand on this topic that was now dead.

"It was because I live next to him, and I never really seen much of what he could do. I wasn't sure of what he would be like as a consular, I was being careful. I wasn't trying to be a punk, I was like I said being careful. What is he messed up, and gave us serious problems, and possibly got one of us sent to the hospital. I had to be careful. I mean, why was nobody else acting like that, he was only here for a couple minutes, and then this happened. Then we trust him just because he is now head of house. I don't think so." Matt said. "He's decent now… but he still has a ways to go before he has truly proven himself to me at least."

"Everybody deserves a chance, and we were doing just that Matt, giving him a chance. We knew right away that he would either be great, or terrible. He deserved one as much as you did." Sora reminded him, and Matt saw her point now.

"Sora, what did you think of my performance when I was head of house those six weeks?" Matt asked, and Sora sighed.

"Some days you were great. Others were alright. Then some days rolled around, and you weren't that good at all. It just sort of varied. You weren't great, okay, or terrible. It was just depending on the day. If that makes sense." Matt nodded, understanding it just fine.

"I get it. Thanks for answering like a honest person, and not just giving me endless praise that others would have. The only person that would be as brutally honest if not more than you, would be T.K. I like that trait of him sometimes, and others, I hate it and him for it. But I know it's not his fault, it's just how he is." Matt said, and Sora couldn't believe he was saying something bad about T.K., his brother.

* * *

T.K. was ready to ask me his question, he had to think to himself first. Since he was debating what he wanted to ask. What he wanted to know next about my life and me.

"Joe, why were you in nice clothes when you showed up to camp?" I was surprised that this was his question, and I couldn't answer for quite a few seconds because it was so surprising.

"I was going on a date." I answered his question slowly, as if the words seemed wrong for some reason. I wouldn't know why though.

"Really, you? With who?" T.K. sounded so surprised, he made my reaction to his question seem normal.

"This girl in my age range named Sarah. You probably wouldn't know her, because of that." I answered, and T.K. saw that I had a good point. He most likely wouldn't know her. I am most likely the only high school senior and eighteen year old he has hung out with for more than thirty minutes by choice.

"Did it go well?"

"It did and it didn't. Yes, because we decided to become friends and that hasn't changed yet. No on the way that we didn't become a official boyfriend girlfriend couple like I had really wanted. But she had a good point, if we broke up, then we might not trust each anymore." I told him, and I was starting to see the sun slowly set. I saw Matt and Sora heading back with a ton of things with them. I saw that they had done a good time getting stuff on their shopping trip. I could see that we might not run out for a while.

"Sorry to cut our nice conversation off so short, but we need to head back to the room the others and Ignitemon are at. Even Matt and Sora are returning." I told T.K., and we got up. We started walking to the inn, and went back to our room.

"Hey guys, all of you got back around the same time. I wasn't expecting that." Mimi admitted to us. Matt and Sora put all the items they had gotten out before us.

"Here is what we got." Sora said, and I looked at each item long and carefully. I saw the medical items, and picked those up.

"I will get those." I said, and put them all in my bag. Since I knew that was the purpose of them getting all of those supplies. Then looked at the food and water.

"Who will take care of having that?" Tai asked, and we all stopped to think about that for a moment. "Does anybody have a backpack? Izzy doesn't count, since he can only his computer in it."

"No, not really." Matt admitted, and Izzy laughed quietly. Probably over our horrible origination. It was kind of funny, in the sense that we are already failing this bad not even a week here.

"I will take care of the problem later. Now you must all stay inside. It is my demand." Ignitemon said, and closed the door. He locked it, and we were forced to be inside for the rest of the day. When I getting near the point of sleep, everybody else was already near sleep. With the exception of Izzy. Instead, he was talking with Ignitemon about something I couldn't really figure out over the increasing coldness. I was glad over the new stuff that Matt and Sora had gotten us for sleepwear. It was nice, and reduced the obvious chilling by quite a big amount.

"I was wondering, what is so special about digivoling aside from the fact that it makes the digimon stronger." Ignitemon was smoking a pipe, but it didn't feel or smell wrong, it just smelt like car refresher.

"Not many know the answer to this Izzy, not even some scholars I know in the Imperial City would be able to help you know this. My best answer is that this hasn't happen much before in the entire existence of the digital world. Not even the most noticed hero of this world had a way of digivolving, much less a digimon. So the fact that you have digimon each of you is already something of a breakthrough for me." Ignitemon said, blowing a star of smoke through his mouth. Sort of reminded me of Gandalf in Lord of Rings. Or the other that had a pipe in general, so like everybody.

"There was a hero of the digital world even before we showed up?" Izzy sounded genuinely interested at this. Even I opened one of my eyes, so I could listen to this better. I was a little interested in it myself.

"Yes, one. He was recorded in many stories and books, but the time doesn't add up. He shows up in almost every event book, despite this world being around for many years. Not even the oldest man alive could do this. So some believe he is merely a legend. Most would agree." Ignitemon explained real brief.

"What experience do you have with the seven shadows?" Izzy asked, considering the fact that Ignitemon spoke like he had known about these creatures from somewhere.

"Brief encounter. Let's leave it at that. It's almost pitch black out. Go to sleep." Ignitemon responded, and Izzy listened. He feel asleep, and I followed secretly.

* * *

-In my dream, I was walking down the street with Jim, and we were just talking to each other.

"Jim, can you give me some advice?" I asked, and Jim looked at me with a smile on his face.

"What do you want to ask me about?"

"There is this girl I like. Her name is Sarah. I want your advice with her. Can you give it to me?" I asked, and Jim laughed.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a girl you like. First, you have to learn if they have any interest in you." Jim told me, and I frowned. I hoped he would have given me something else for advice. Something better. I guess he can't help me with everything.

"Okay. Thanks for saying that. I guess you can't help me on everything. Maybe I was thinking of it too much." I said, and we just kept moving on. Then that was the end of that part of my dream.

On the next part, I saw the castle that I have seen many times since we have arrived here. There was that one new being I saw from the last dream in there.

"Master, they are at the end. Do you wish me to send the seven shadows over to them? They can chase down the group, and destroy them all. They are powerful and have been wielded by my fires and anger. They are ready." The being said, and the superior one laughed really loud. So loud that I considered waking up. It felt like a ringing in my ears.

"Daemon, if you think they are ready. Then send them. With these seven shadows, and the black gears, they will be cornered pretty fast. They must be wiped out either all at once, or one by one. Let the night be pierced by the screams of your well creation." The higher being said, and the second being chuckled. Then got up and yelled out loud.

"By my command, shadows go out and hunt these kids down. Even if you must kill everything you see." The one in red commanded, and the higher being was watching these seven things leaving the castle like ghosts getting out of your sight.

"You have done well Daemon. Soon they won't even know what is coming there way." The higher being told the lower one. That was the end of that part.

* * *

I was woken up by everybody yelling really loudly. As well as a giant bottle of water being thrown at my stomach.

"Get up! It's morning. I feel the ice shards coming. That is the first sign of the shadows. We must move out now." Ignitemon said, and I got myself up. I picked up the water bottle thrown at me, and all my sleeping materials. I picked the claw in a jar up, and my medical bag. Then some things that others had requested of me to keep a hold of.

"How far away is this Toy Town?" Mimi asked, and Ignitemon looked at her for a brief second before looking away again.

"About a days worth. Two if we take long breaks." Ignitemon responded, and we headed out of the inn. We headed out of the village, and something in my mind told me that this was not the last I would see of this village. Or the last we would see of Ignitemon. Most of all, not the only time that these shadows are going to be a problem to us.

"We must travel fast. Only take breaks when you think that you must use the restroom. All food and water must be consumed while we continue if you are hungry or thirsty. If I am wrong, and it takes more than a day, we must try not to rest at night. That is when the seven shadows are at their strongest. At least at day, we have a chance." Ignitemon instructed, and we all listened silently. Not really wanting to question anything. Just get out of this weird land. We kept going on for a while, wondering if we would reach the village Ignitemon called Toy Town by the end of the day. Around later noon, I would say four or five afternoon, we found a bunch of vending machines.

"I wonder what would be inside of them?" Tai questioned, but Ignitemon stopped him before he could do anything

"Toy Town in close. Do not touch those vending machines, since the seven shadows might have already touched them. Which would make them cursed. If you touch on of their cursed items, then you could possibly die in a matter of hours. But I know the rest of the way. If the teddy bear is in a good mood today."

"Teddy bear?" I asked.

"You will see later." Ignitemon told me, and we kept moving on. After about half a hour later, we saw a giant teddy bear running towards us. It was shooting hearts at us, and Ignitemon looked scared.

"Not in a good mood. But by the red eyes, and red hearts, that the seven shadows have paid this one a visit. Get away. Or else you will be captured. I will have to head out now. I might come across you later, I might not. Fate will decide. But you must separate, it is the only way to escape." Ignitemon told us, and left us alone. The teddy bear was getting close to us, and we listened to his advice. I ran to one side, and the others in different directions. I don't know how long I lasted, or how many was taken by the time the teddy bear caught up to me. I just know that after running for a while, I was caught up with, and captured. Gomamon was quickly taken to. I was escorted to a village, and Gomamon was thrown in a treasure chest. I saw the teddy bear vaguely talking to seven black figures.

"I will keep them in control for the day, and you may do what you please." The teddy bear said, and I heard a loud hiss.

"If you don't, I will destroy some of your toys."

"No, not children's memories. Why would you?"

"Do it, or else we will take this one." A black figured picked up a toy plane. "Don't fail." Then the black figures left.

* * *

Mimi was still not caught, in fact, she was the only one. She was running desperately. Palmon was right in pursuit. They kept on running, until they found the toy town Ignitemon was talking about. By mistake, that is.

"This place sure looks happy and cheery. I wonder if the others are here." Mimi questioned, and Palmon had a smile on her face.

"I remember very lightly of this place. I think I might of actually been raised here. Come on, we should go and see if the others are here. I bet we got over the teddy bear by now." Palmon responded.

"Do you know more, or is that all you remember about being raised here?"

"That's about it." Palmon answered Mimi's question. They kept walking forward, and happened to walk into a building. It was the one with the treasure chest.

"I wonder if any fun toys are in here." Mimi and Palmon said in almost perfect unison. Then she walked over to it, and tried opening it. Failed, Mimi tried a second time. Then after three failed tries, she almost left the place in anger.

"Wait!" Mimi heard a voice yell, and it was coming from the treasure chest. Mimi returned to it, wondering if she heard that correctly.

"Was that a voice from the chest?" Mimi asked, and then she heard the voice again. This time louder and more pleading.

"Mimi, it's Agumon. We need your help to get us out of here. The teddy bear is named Monzaemon, and is the owner of the toys in this town. Takes care of lost toys, and loves to play with them. Although it has gotten aggressive now, and locked us all away as well as washing the minds out of the others in the group. We need your help to defeat Monzaemon. So we could be freed, and the others can return to normal." Agumon pleaded, and Mimi looked scared.

"But I don't know if I can do it." Mimi said, and Gabumon said something to her.

"Mimi, it's okay. Just believe in yourself. We believe in you. You are one of our partners, and we want you to get the courage to face Monzaemon." Gabumon tried to cheer her up, and Mimi saw the Monzaemon outside of the building. Searching for her.

"Fine, I will try." Mimi said, and all the digimon in the chest cheered for her. "Palmon, let's try to save our teammates." The two walked out, and Monzaemon locked its eyes towards Mimi. Then started running her at full speed. Mimi stepped to her side, and Palmon went with her.

"I will finish you by the seven shadows command." The Monzaemon told Mimi. Mimi and Palmon started running away from it as it was running at her. She ran behind a building, and waited for a few second for the Monzaemon to leave.

"Who knew that a teddy bear could be scary." Mimi said, and then a part of the house broke off.

"You would think that running behind a house will safe you. You are foolish to think that." Monzaemon said, and was about to take a swing at Palmon. Mimi picked her up, and threw her digimon a few feet back. "The seven shadows wil want nothing less than correct results."

"Palmon, I'm scared." Mimi told her digimon, and Palmon hugged her.

"I will be here for you. I am scared of this Monzaemon to. He is nothing like this normally."

"Say what your desire, I will follow my master orders." Monzaemon said, and struck at Palmon. She rolled across the ground, and Mimi ran towards Palmon.

"Palmon, please don't get hurt. Don't let this digimons blow get to you. I will miss you already." Mimi pleaded, and Palmon smiled at Mimi.

"You would miss me?" Palmon asked, and Mimi nodded very hard. Not stopping, she hoped that this would process through her.

"Please, you're like the little sister I never had. Even if I've only been around you for a few days." Mimi said, and Palmon smiled.

"I guess I will stick around." Mimi cried at that. Not in sadness, but in joy. Joy that her new friend, and as she admitted, little sister she never had was going to stick it out for her. Then she saw her device glow, and that meant that Palmon was ready to digivolve.

"Palmon digivolve… TOGEMON!" Palmon yelled, and started advancing towards Monzaemon. It was a cactus, much bigger than the ones that you would see in the desserts. Plus, it had a mouth and punching gloves.

"You think that I would be scared of a cactus with boxing gloves." Monzaemon said, and attacked them "Heart Attack!" It yelled, and huge bubbles flew towards them. Then started to engulf them. But then Togemon resisted, and popped the bubbles.

"Neddle Spray!" Togemon yelled, and send some needles towards Monzaemon.

"You are better than I thought. Heart Attack!" Monzaemon observed, and attacked once more. This time, Togemon covered them up with her gloves.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon yelled once again, and the Monzaemon was hit in quite a few places. One was in the left eye.

"Oh, you got me. I will still go."

"I don't think so. Needle Spray!" Togemon yelled in response, and sent another volley of needles at Monzaemon. Then something came out of the body. It was another black gear. Then afterwards, the Monzaemon went back to normal.

"I caused this damage." Monzaemon said, freeing us, and looking at the building it destroyed. Then freed the digimon.

"Mimi, you did a great job!" I said, and ran up to her. I hugged her for a quick second, and stopped. "Sorry. Just got over excited."

"It's okay Joe." Mimi said, and the Monzaemon looked at us.

"The seven shadows will show tonight. I will keep you safe by putting you in one of the houses." It said, and opened one of the doors. We walked inside, and sat down. Monzaemon looked at us. "The seven shadows are even worse than Ignitemon said. They kill everything that fails their request. They are forged of death and fear, but they were originally of much more great beings. Go to the library in the Imperial City, and you can read it in a book." Monzaemon gave a final word to us, and left the room.

This was getting worse as it kept progressing. I was starting to worry about myself, and what would happen. I got my phone out, and tried calling Sarah. Few rings, and it failed. Went to message. I gave the message I wanted, and hung up. Mimi looked at Palmon, and looked like she had went through one of the worst things in her life.

"That was terrible." Mimi said, and walked to the kitchen, where nobody was.

"Are you okay?" Palmon asked, and Mimi nodded.

"Just shaken up. If I died, I would have never said good bye to my parents. I love them, and wouldn't handle the idea of not getting closure with them. Or I would have never seen the man I currently have a attraction towards right now. He works with my dad, and they are friends. He's in his thirty's. Known him since I was thirteen and a half." Mimi confessed to Palmon about her current crush. What she didn't know was that she was actually talking about her future husband and father of her son, Anthony, at that current moment.

"I feel like we aren't going to leave for a long time. I feel like this won't be the last we will see of these seven shadows. Do you think that Ignitemon might be right about seven shadows, and one representing each of us?" Izzy said, and T.K., who was sitting next to him, nodded in agreement.

"I think that you are right." T.K. told Izzy, and the silence grew even more uncomfortable at that second right there. Like almost… disturbing. Matt had his knife out, and he was cleaning the dirt off his shoes. Then he put the knife away, and looked out the window.

"I won't let this bother us. If none of us will do something about this, then I will." Matt said, and got up. T.K. tried getting up, and telling him off. Brother to brother, but Matt looked at him. Then T.K sat back down. "Don't try to tell me off. We haven't even seen each other recently until we were sent to camp together."

"What, is it my fault?" T.K. snapped, and walked away from Matt. "Stupid reckless brother." He muttered to himself.

"What did you say?" Tai got in right there.

"Hey, calm down guys. We need to stay together. We will take care of this. When we have improved. Not now. Over time, we will defeat these shadows. We can't have arguments, despite what our pasts may have told of ourselves. Nobody was blaming anybody." Tai reasoned. I was glad that he stepped in. I secretly didn't want to.

"Sorry Matt." T.K. applogized, and Matt forgave him. By giving him a nice hug.

"Apology accepted. Sorry for telling you off. Just we haven't seen each other in so long, and I want to interact with you more." Matt told him, and T.K. shook agreement.

"Let's start." T.K. said, and that was over with. It was getting late, and the sun was out.

"It's been a rough day. Let's call it a night." I said, and everybody agreed. We all got our stuff ready, and went to sleep.

In Toy Town, the seven shadows showed up. Monzaemon was there, waiting.

"Where are they?" One of the shadows asked.

"They never showed up." Monzaemon answered, and the shadows took out a sword. Then got ready to swing it. "Wait, you just said that you would take a toy."

"We change our minds. Besides, you will return soon enough." One of the shadows said, and sliced Monzaemon open. Then they each took turns chopping him up. There was a terrible scream, and I opened my eyes wide awake. I hope they wouldn't see us. They didn't, instead, they rode away. Like that was what they wanted. They killed something, just because a digimon gave themselves up for us. I felt truly bad, and wanted to get angry at something. But I had to keep it together. I went back to sleep.


	10. Ikkakumons Harpoon Torpedo

Chapter 9: Ikkakumons Harpoon Torpedo

The next day, we walked out of the streets of Toy Town. We found Monzaemon cut up into several pieces, then a egg in the mess.

"What happened last night?" Mimi asked, looking at all the pieces and egg in the center. I was confused over it myself. Some part of me in the back of my mind said I wouldn't get a answer any time soon.

"I have the feeling something dreadfully evil has come by last night." Izzy told us. I found that comment kind of unneeded, since it should have been plain and obvious something bad happened last night.

"Maybe this egg is supposed to represent Monzaemon starting a new life again. So maybe it will be back soon enough. We never know." T.K. suggested, nobody shot his idea down. Since it had a chance of being real.

"We shouldn't stay here for too long. If we do, these shadows might start chasing us again. Plus, something about this town is starting to really creep me out now." Tai said looking at the egg. We agreed to what he had just said. I looked around, looking for a exit. When I found one on the northeast side of town, we took it. Starting the next part of our journey.

We were walking down the road, looking for a place that might be good for a fifteen minute or so rest. Since we had gone on for a hour or so.

"The snow is starting to get to my heels." Mimi told us, which I also found obvious. I also forgot to mention that it was snowy. It wasn't actually snowing at the moment, but the ground we walked on was covered in it.

"I don't know, this might be the best thing that has happened to us since we first arrived here." Matt muttered under his breath. I silently agreed with him. Despite not being a real fan of snow myself.

Silence for a moment. T.K. was looking at the sky, wondering if it would start actually snowing. "It would be bad if we started again, and then there was even more to this snow problem." He told us, and didn't even take his eyes off the sky while doing so.

"Guys, he's right." I chimed in. Hating this leadership role Eric gave me. But nobody has stepped up to try to take it. I would be glad if they did. "If this falls more than there already is, there would be too much. Then we might possibly get sick from it. The sooner we leave this snowy place, the better for us." I felt like part of me sounded like a little brat.

"Take it easy Joe, they friends art enjoying themselves. Can't thou light up a little bit? It would be more fun if thou did?" Gomamon tried telling me. I looked down at him. Debating if I should dismiss him, or listen to what they are saying. Maybe I would listen to it.

Or I was going to listen to it. That was until Tai made a snowball, and threw it right at Sora. I looked at Tai, glaring.

"What are you thinking? Starting a snow fight when there are these things chasing us now?" I got onto his case. Tai looked at me, as if confused by what I just said. Like I was telling him not to do something I was already doing. It actually confused me.

Nobody had said anything for a while afterwards. Tai would look at me every once in a while, still trying to make sense of what had just happened. Matt just stayed quiet, as if he didn't want to start another argument. Sora looked bored, like she wanted to go home. T.K. was looking at his hands for no reason at all besides possibly they were more interesting. Mimi looked at the snow excited. I assumed that she likes snow, just not that it gets everywhere on her clothes. Izzy was just walking, not saying anything. Just looking ahead of himself. But he was the first to speak up.

"Hey guys look. I think I see a fridge just a few feet away. Just away from the pond over there." He was telling us. I looked at what he was talking about. It looked like one to me. I rubbed my eyes even, and it still looked like a actual fridge. What would it be doing in the open like this?

"Tell me this is just a cruel joke." I told myself, not daring to take my eyes off of it. Worries that it would like vanish away or something if I did looked away from it.

Tai ran over to the fridge himself. Not even telling us that he was going to be doing so. Annoyed, I ran after him. Everybody slowly followed along. Matt being the last of them all.

"I wonder what can be inside." Tai said a little faster than normal, as I was shaking my head wildly. When he opened the fridge door, all we saw were eggs. Hundreds of them, at least. I couldn't believe my eyes. This made no sense. The eggs couldn't be real, and if they were, they would have t be bad.

"I say we should have some for dinner." Tai suggested, and I gave him a worried glance.

"I think we should just leave these eggs here. First, we don't know who owns them. Second, they are most likely bad. Third, it would be rude to take them without permission. Fourth, this could all just be a trap." I gave Tai many reasons why we shouldn't, and just keeping moving on like normal.

"You just worry a tad too much Joe." Matt had told me, grabbing six out of the fridge. Mimi grabbed four. Sora grabbed five. Izzy grabbed three. T.K. grabbed five like Sora. Tai then went in and grabbed seven.

"Fine, I will grab a very minimal amount." I had told them, grabbing two. One for each hand. "Happy now?"

"I'm just fine now." Matt replied, and took all the ones we had grabbed. Then he counted them up. Afterwards, he told us the result. "Thirty-two. It will last us one or two nights. Depending on how we use them."

That was when he has heard a loud screeching noise. That really hurt my ears. I looked back, and saw one of the shadows nearby to us. Like about a hundred yards away.

"Guys follow me! I was the one who got us into this whole egg mess." Tai told us, taking responsibility and lead for now. We followed him, having no other clear or good choice.

We ran down the area as fast as we could. The shadow was getting closer to us, raising their sword to get ready for the strike. Izzy took one of the eggs from Matt, and threw it the way to the shadow. With the impact, they couldn't do anything for a moment. We then took that chance to get further away from it. When he had ran for a while, Matt found a hole. He ran inside of the hole, and we followed along with him.

"We should stay in here until the shadow decides to leave us alone again." Matt wisphered to us. I was glad he was sort of calling the shots, since I would have not been able to say anything.

"You can't hide forever. All of File Island will fall under the other shadows and I is you don't give up. We will hunt you down until you are tired, then we will strike. When you can't stop us." The shadow said in a voice so low and hard to understand, I had to put my head to the edge of the wall. To make the hearing a little better.

Mimi made a quiet, unsure gulping noise. The shadow misheard it, and ran away from us. We waited a minute or so before we got out of the hole. Glad that this was over with, and we could move on.

"I think we should move on now. At least get further away from this thing. It's starting to give me the creeps now." Sora said, looking over at me. She then put a hand on my shoulder. "Do you have any ideas?" She asked, her face getting a tad red. Like from when you put your hand on a stove.

I didn't for a moment. Until I found a sign leading us somewhere.

"Maybe we should try this area." I told everybody else, and we all followed down the path. Until we found a huge rock. Like one so big we could all stand on it just fine big. I looked at it confused. Wondering what we would possibly do with it.

"What the heck is a rock that could possibly be taller than me and no top be doing all the way out here?" I had asked, totally confused. Then I walked closer to it, and rubbed its surface. The part with no top and was flat. T.K. looked at me, as if this were to mean something.

"The sun is up. We barely have any cooking gear. Maybe we could use this rock to cook on it." He suggested, which I found stupid at first. Then slower became more clever the more I had thought about it. Maybe this idea could get us somewhere.

"Might as well give it a try." I replied, not having any idea where this could possibly get us to.

* * *

Matt and Sora duoed up to make all the eggs. They talked to each other the whole time. As if to know each other better.

"Matt, what kind of things do you like?" Sora asked him. It felt like he didn't even need to think about it. He already had a answer.

"Music. I like to play and make music on my free time. Make some songs, try them out. See if I like them. If I don't, then I redo the lyrics. Maybe I could make a band someday. If you want, I can sing for you sometime." Matt gave his response, and Sora looked fascinated by this response.

"I would love to hear your songs Matt." She replied. Matt looked as if he wanted to kiss her on the hand, but he decided against it. Not yet, he thought to himself.

Izzy was staring at the rock, and I decided to give a quick hello to him. I haven't really talked one-on-one with him yet.

"Hey Izzy, are you busy? Just wanted to say hello." Izzy looked up at me, then back at the rock again. I sat next to him, breathing in some fresh air as I took the seat.

"Just wanted to talk to you is all really. Seeing as I haven't really interacted with you yet." I said, looking at the same spot of the rock Izzy was.

"But I'm just plain old Izzy. Nothing interesting about me really. I heard you talking to Mimi a couple nights ago."

"No, you're not just plain old Izzy. Yes, I did talk to her a couple nights ago. She's rather pretty, isn't she?" I told him. Then I realized I shouldn't say that. I'm eighteen and she's only fourteen. Not even turning fifteen for several months.

"No, not really. She's decent looking, at best. I'm in her same class. That's how I know her. Despite our height difference, and mine being shorter, I'm actually six months older than her." Izzy made his honest opinion on her looks.

"I think she said something about that to me one. As well as the fact that T.K. should be in your grade level actually. But he was held back once. Is that true?"

"Yeah, he actually is in our same range. But a couple months younger than Mimi. Doesn't really look it, but you should never judge by looks. He was held back on the year his parents got divorced. It has actually left a bigger impact on him than he allows himself to show onto about it. I have parent issues to. He works very hard. In fact, he falls asleep some days in class because he spends so much time doing work at home. Even talked in his sleep once." Izzy told some facts about T.K. to me. T.K. looked at us from the other side of the rock. He must have heard us talking about him.

"What kind of parent issues do you have?" I asked Izzy. Figuring it couldn't be any or at least too much worse than the parent issues I currently have. Then again, everybody has some parent issues in their own way.

'They seem distant. I don't know why though. But when I ask them what made them decide that a kid was good to have, they seem like they wanted to just go home. When they already are. When I ask where, when, and what hospital I was born in, again they seem like something's wrong. I feel as if they are hiding something." Izzy explained, as the food was close to being done.

"How much longer do you think we will be in this strange place? With these strange creatures I honestly kind of don't like." I asked, starting to feel sort of tired. No answer came from Izzy. Maybe he was debating the same subject. I wouldn't be surprised.

"Dinner is almost ready!" Sora yelled, and I guessed the conversation was going to end there. Maybe we should talk again later. Maybe I could ask about his school life next.

We went over to where the others were at. Sat down, and waited for the food to be served. Soon enough, it was. Each with their own thing that they had requested. Mine was being the easiest. Eggs with salt and pepper on it. Everybody else had weird and gross combinations on them.

I don't even remember most of the combinations. But it led to a argument. I remember what was in that though.

"Really guys?" I asked, really grossed out. "Why are you having these combinations? They're so wrong. I mean, eggs on salsa. Don't you know simple is best?"

"Come on Joe, we art hathing fun on purpose. Not like we art being gross on purpose." Gomamon told me, and I wasn't convinced.

"Yeah. It's just messing around. Like we would take any of this seriously. Although it would be interesting to try it out." Tai said, and I had my hands on my face.

"Then why don't you be leader? I never wanted to be. I don't want to be. I never even wanted to be at this camp anyways. What makes you think I possibly want to be in this world over if I never wanted to be at this camp? When are you going to wake up? This is all a load of junk!" I finally broke, and the entire group started at me. Surprised by my snapping moment.

"Doff thou really feel this way Joe?" Gomamon asked, and I looked at it. Feeling I like I could possibly snap even more now.

I slammed the bowl with the eggs down. I knew I was being childish. But at the moment, I didn't care. "Leave me alone. I need to think for a few moments to myself." I got up, heading towards a pond.

* * *

I looked into the waters of the pond. Wondering if I had gone a little too far. Even though I was stating my full on and honest opinion. Just something about the way I said it felt wrong. After another ten or so minutes of sitting there, Gomamon came up to me. I looked at it, wondering if I was going to get a lecture. I hoped not.

"Joe." Gommon said, and I looked at it annoyed. Already feeling like the lecture was coming.

"What? Are you going to say I was wrong back there? Because I don't care if you are or not. I was being truthful, and I can have that. Or will everybody look down at me over it?" I realized that my snappy mood wasn't quite over with yet.

"Joe, I get that. Thou doff not need worry over that. But I still wanted to talk to thee alone and personal." Gomamon said, while I was letting out a huge sigh. Wondering how much longer this was going to have to last.

"What do you want to talk about now?" I asked impatient. Still wanting this to end soon. Because I was already getting tired of it. And we've only talked a minute.

"It's just, I'm worried about thee. Thou art trying too hard to be a good team member. Thou need to rely on on other people as well. If thou doth not, then thee might not be well enough to keep going after a while." Gomamon told me, and I had to stop and think for a moment. Maybe it did have a point here. Maybe I am putting too much on myself here.

"Maybe you're right. But you still are falling short of getting it. This is the first time I honestly feel useful. Being in this group. But now it feels like people are starting to not need me anymore. That just makes me feel sad." I said, not even taking my eyes off the water. Which I knew was rude, but a part of me didn't even care.

"I doff not understand." Gomamon replied also staring into the water like me. Will this digimon, pretty much destined to be my partner, ever get it? Or maybe it got it, and was thinking over something different. Now I wasn't so sure about it anymore.

"Now you got me confused." I mumbled. This was going to require a lot of getting used to if this was what I was going to have to deal with. I started a little while longer at the water, and then I got up to seek the others. But Gomamon stopped for a little last note.

"Joe." Gomamon called, and I glanced over at it. "Please take it easy from now on. Let's go back together." I agreed, and we went back back to the others together.

* * *

Right away, I knew something was wrong. I saw Matt and Tai arguing. Wondering why, I walked over to the others, who also stared pretty confused. At least I wasn't the only one right now.

"We have to go up that mountain. It's right there, so it might be out best route for now." Tai said, and I was already trying to piece this together. Something about a mountain.

"What are they going on about?" I asked, just to be sure. I wasn't even directing it to anybody at once. I just wanted a basic answer.

"I say that we shouldn't. We might get stuck. Plus genius, we have no climbing gear. How would we get up normally? Besides, nobody else has said anything yet. We need their opinions to." Matt told Tai before anybody could answer my question. I was annoyed just hearing this.

"They are debating to climb this mountain or not. As you might have seen, Tai says we should. While Matt says that we shouldn't. Nobody else has said anything yet. Because we don't want to get involved." Izzy told me, and I nodded in their direction. I was trying to figure out who had the better idea in my thoughts. They both had good and bad points from the little I did hear. I was going to do it. I was going to be a part of this now. Even if it's just to make a simple idea.

I walked up to the two of them. "Guys, we shouldn't be arguing over this. We should stop yelling, and discuss it fairly. Maybe I can give some insight here." They both turned towards me, wondering what I was going to say. Who I favored in this.

"Joe, who do you think is right?" Matt asked, and I nearly gave up there. I had no clue what to say anymore. I messed up, and I couldn't get myself out of this one easily.

"I don't really know. You both have some valid points that we need to consider. But I can't really explain how or why that is either." I said, and made it even worse for myself just by letting those words out of my mouth.

"So you pretty much decided to butt into our talk just to make it longer? Not cool, Joe. Stop trying so hard, makes you look like a fool more than anything when you put this much effort into it." Tai questioned, and started talking to Matt again. As if I didn't exist anymore.

I listened for a while, before I felt I just couldn't handle it anymore. I snapped once again. "Stop arguing! You're not helping anybody. Let's just all agree you guys all vote next morning. I say we stay here tonight. But I shouldn't vote, since I have other things to do and worry about." I looked at the mountain. My choice was made. I will just wait until everybody was asleep to do it though.

"Fine." Matt and Tai said to me at once, and we all started getting ready for camp. We had no tents, just sleeping bags and pillows. T.K. knew how to set up sleeping bags pretty well since he told us that he used them quite a bite. But he didn't really take the time to explain how or why. But we still let it happen. Since they were set up pretty easy from him.

Every body went to one, and slowly started to fall asleep. I was almost there when I heard two people talking. They were Tai and Sora. I know it's rude to listen in on peoples talks, but I decided to listen in anyways.

"Thanks for that talk a couple days ago. It feels like we've been here a week already. The other campers must be worried by now. I'm surprised by Joe' snapping moment." Tai said looking directly in her eyes. Like she was the only person in the entire world who mattered. I think that was just because of the fact he was talking to her.

"You're welcome Tai, I liked it also. It has actually felt that long when I come to think about it now. Interesting though, how we are best friends and we find ourselves to still be talking to each other even over all these events." Sora replied as if she were thinking of the same problem. Or at least within the same league of it. Tai had a rather strange question in his mind. It was strange for a few reasons. Them being great friends by itself was one.

"Sora, what has been the best birthday present you have ever gotten?" Tai asked, looking somewhat away when he asked this one. Because he felt he should already have a clue on this ones answer.

"A little over five years ago, when I was ten. My mother said that she cared about me and wanted me to let her in. Saying a new decade of my life is always a true fresh start. Along with birthdays as normal and New Years day. She gave me the entire Lord of Rings set, Hobbit, and the Silmarillion. I haven't really ever really read any of it yet, but she spent so much money into it, I knew she put in true effort for this gift. So for that, I will always love those books. Even if I don't ever really read them." Sora told Tai, as he was obviously thinking about his answer. What he would say. Then he snapped his fingers like a answer was now clear.

"My eleventh birthday four years ago. Before my parents got into several arguments for a year period of time. My father and mother put all their money together and bought me a gaming system. All I got game wise was just the original Mario games. But since then, I've extended my collection. Like Zelda for example." Tai said as if he was thinking back to the good old days when he had the innocence of the youth. I guessed I missed those type of days to.

"Well sorry to cut this off Tai, but I think we should get to sleep now." Sora said as she put herself in her sleeping bag. Tai sat quietly for a couple minutes before putting himself in his own sleeping bag. I silently followed their examples, and then I went back to sleep

* * *

-In my dream, I was imagining walking home one day from school. My dad was in the living room, crying miserably. I ran up to him, wondering what was wrong. I didn't want to see him like this, even with all he put me through.

"Dad, what's wrong? Talk to me. Please." I looked at him worried I was falling for some kind of trick. He looked at me looking honestly miserable. I embraced him, not caring over all he said or done before now.

"Joe, I got a call from the hospital. It's about Jim. The doctor said he got hit by a car a hour ago. It killed him on impact. Made me open my eyes and see how horrible of a parent I've been. I'm sorry for everything. Will you give me a second chance? He now hugged me. I was breathless because of the news of Jim and the apology.

"Yes. I will give you a second chance." I didn't know what came to me. Maybe I thought even the worst of people could be redeemed. Or maybe I was so struck by the news of Jim's death that I just took anything thrown at me. But I let go of the hug, and walked slowly towards my room. My dad running after me, but stopped.

I went over to a drawer, and took out a gun. My dream self looked at it for a moment. I put it up to my head, and fired. My dead body falling down to the ground, creating a loud thud.

My father ran into the room. When he saw my body, he fell on the ground in grief. He picked up my lifeless body, and cried immensely.

"Why? I though you forgave me. I'm sorry I failed you and Jim. Now I'm alone forever." My father said in emotional agony. It showed him crying on my body for about a minute before the dream ended. I decided then, that in real life, I would become a doctor. On one condition. If Jim died before I got a carer. That way, I can do health and save people from family loss. But that will be the one way I will willingly become one.-

* * *

I woke up and it was late at night. But it felt like I was asleep for about a hour. I looked up at the mountain, and decided to climb it. Right now and all alone.

I wrote a quick note telling them my situation. It was the least they deserved. This was the note I had made for them read.

_I'm going to climb up this mountain._

_Let's call it Infinity Mountain._

_I don't know when I want to be back._

_But I want to go on this walk alone._

_From Joe Kido_

I started leaving the sleeping grounds. This was the right to do, I kept telling myself in a loop. At the front of the mountain a voice called out to get my attention.

"Joe, what art thou doing now?" The voice said, and I looked back to see who it was. I noticed that it was Gomamon. My partner digimon. I looked back at it, a little annoyed. Yes, it was my partner and everything. But I needed a break from it sometimes.

"I was planning to go up on a hike alone. For no reason really." I didn't really want to say that it was just really to see if there was anything worth checking out or not.

"I will come with thou then." Gomamon said, as I rolled my eyes. I honestly didn't want Gomamon to come with me, but I gave in.

"I guess we will together then." I replied, sighing. Gomamon reached me and got on my back, and we started out hike up.

* * *

It was nearing morning when Sora woke up and noticed my little note for them. She didn't freak out or anything, but she did wake everybody else up to see what they had to say.

"I still won't to go up this mountain. I know Joe is in danger, but this is a bad sign. How about this, everybody who wants to go up may. While we all wait until you guys come down." Matt said when he was fully awake. If only I knew who right he was.

"Okay. I will be fine with us doing it that way. I will go up the mountain and anybody else who wants to help me save Joe can come with me." Tai went up to the foot of the mountain as he was saying this. Only Sora joined him, while everybody else stayed behind.

"We will be back soon" Sora assured them as they commanded Agumon and Biyomon to digivolve. The two best friends started going up the mountain. Matt ran a few steps forward, but stopped when they were out of range. He fell down in defeat.

"Tai, please keep Sora safe." Matt wisphered under his breath. Like he was hiding something he wanted to say.

* * *

Our climb up the mountain was a rather interesting one. We helped each other when one was about to mess up. Like Gomamon did its part, and I did mine.

Like at one part, when a twenty foot hill was over us, I climbed up it, and and Gomamon was on my back so it wouldn't fall off. At the top of that hill, I was taking a few deep breaths as a break.

"Thou art actually a pretty good climber. Did thou get lessons from somebody?" That question made me have to think a little while back. When Jim taught me how to climb up tress and other big things constantly over the last five years.

"My older brother helped me with this. His name is Jim. One day, without explanation, he was a expert climber. That was around five years ago. He has been helping me learn how to climb really big things such as this ever since then. That was also when he started to devote himself to losing all the weight has had put on over time. But I never asked how or why he became so amazing at it out of nowhere." I told Gomamon, taking one last nice deep breath in this fresh air.

"Doth thou like thee brother?" Gomamon questioned as if I might have been lying to myself about something all this time. But I already had the answer.

"Yes Gomamon, I do. He is like the one person I am sure of that I like." I got up, and Gomamon got itself in their walking position again. Our quest up the mountain now continued.

So we walked up for another few minutes. We must have been going up for a really long time, because I could barely see any tress or normal ground below me. I must have been near the top. But what made us stop to take another break another break from going up was a huge stream of water going down from a huge hole. I didn't realize how thirsty I was until I saw that. Gomamon and I walked up up to it.

I cupped my hand around the water, and drank what I had in my hand. Gomamon sipped it for a little bit. Until something was flying towards us. I looked to see what it was. Looked like a unicorn with a red helmet covering its eyes.

"Look. It's Unimon. I question why it is up here right now." Gomamon said as it flew to the water. I saw something black in its back, and and I assumed that it was nothing at the moment. Of course like everything, I was wrong.

"Hello Unimon. How art thou doing? Art thou taking a break from a long ride?" If Gomamon never spoke up, we would have been just fine. But the Unimon turned right at us. With a loud scream, I knew this wasn't going to be a friendly meeting.

* * *

At the main camp, Matt was getting a breakfast fire going. All was going decently well until Izzy heard a cracking noise. Not like the ones in the movies and shows though, It was more of a warning crack. Izzy wondered what it was and for good reasoning to.

Izzy got up and saw something running by. He raised his device up looking around to see what it was, or is he was just imagining things. A small sweat going down his face, and he took a deep breath. Ready to face whatever it was.

One of the seven shadows jumped out and surprised all of them. Even Izzy wasn't expecting or at least waiting for it to be one of the terrors they had been trying to escape from for two days.

T.K. slowly backed away from the situation since nobody was looking at him to stop him from doing so. But when he started full on running, he fell down a hill. At the bottom, he realized Patomon wasn't there with him. Several of the black army that Daemon has secretly been inventing were waiting for him. He knew this encounter was going to have to be done alone, and that he was going to need to be smart instead of violent to win this one out.

* * *

T.K. thought of a way that he could defeat the servants without having Patomon require digivolution, or even Patomon there at all. Just his mind.

He picked up a fallen tree branch and was going to use that as his defense for this fight. Or at least the start of it. He picked the servant furthest to the right to right first.

The servant looked at him and raised their weapon for fighting. It was a large club with some spikes on it. T.K. swung the branch on its leg. With a loud roar, they ran at T.K. swing its club around.

That was when T.K. ran the branch right through the servant. With a part of it sticking out of the body. Grabbing the branch in a taunting way it exploded. With that one taken care of, he now had seven left to fight.

He exchanged the branch for the club the first servant he fought used. He swung it around a little bit, hitting one of the spikes into another of the servants head by mistake. It exploded like the first one, and he still had six to defeat.

One of the other servants hit him in the arm using their hands. He grabbed the arm that hit him and and pushed the servant into the ground. He swung the club across its chest, making the third explosion. Giving him now five to defeat.

Two more ran up to him. One on each of his sides. T.K. knew that he wasn't going to need any weapon to get rid of these two. He raised his arms, and when the servants got close to him, he slammed the heads of each servant onto each other. By doing so, he kicked them around, leading to their explosions. That left three for him to now take care of.

It got progressively harder from there. Instead of one of them running, they waited for T.K. to make the first move. By doing so, he made the move by running towards it. The servant hit T.K. hard, making him fall to the ground. He jumped back up, and shoved the club into the servant with all this effort. With that being done, it exploded. With that, there were two left. T.K. was now getting tired from all this fighting.

The next one that ran up to him was even larger than the other six he fought so far. Although he didn't let that bother him. It got him hard on the neck first. He remembered his mother saying that this could be a way to actually kill somebody, so he was thankful when he noticed he was still alive. He ran and grabbed a hold of the servant and pushed it against a tree. He ripped a spiky part from one of the branches off, and stabbed the servant in the heart. With its explosion, there was now only one left to deal with.

The last one was just watching the entire fight, seeing far far T.K. could make it. Now that it was just the two of them, it charged at T.K. Pushing him on the ground. Kicked him three times. T.K. noticed a knife carrier on its leg. He grabbed the knife, and sliced the left leg off. The servant hit T.K. hard in the face, and he fell back on the same tree he destroyed the last servant on. The servant shoved the shield into T.K.'s chest. T.K. got the knife again, and pushed himself out of the grip. Then ended the fight by cutting the servants head off. The final explosion happened, and T.K. was now left alone.

T.K. climbed up the hill quietly, and started heading back to the others. Hoping that the shadow was gone, and that Patomon was fine. It wasn't hard of a fight, but he noticed now that the last parts were a little difficult.

* * *

At the main campground, none of them even noticed T.K. was gone that entire time. All three of them had their digimon digivolve, hoping that it would be enough to defeat the shadow. The shadow was able to move by the digimon pretty easily. Having the goal just to take the humans out.

Matt noticed Mimi was on the ground scared, and he helped get her up. He noticed that Garurumon was attempting a attack at the shadow. The black body stared at the digimon, faceless of all expression.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon yelled and the shadow made the attack vanish by its hand. Then slowly strode to Garurumon, and gave a loud, deafening scream t Garurumon. It hurt everybody's ears in the area. Garurumon tried to resist the scream as they were still fighting each other. It gave another attempt of a attack to defeat the shadow.

Then the shadow countered the attack by throwing Garurumon down to the ground. It went back down to Gabumon, and didn't even have the strength to try digivolving once again. It hoped Kabuterimon and Togemon would do well as it wasn't even going to try fighting again.

Togemon came from behind, while Kabuterimon came through the front. So the shadow would be having to deal with two opponents at once. They didn't even do anything for a moment, but let the digimon approach it instead.

"Electro Shocker! Needle Spray!" Kabuterimon and Togemon yelled their attacks respectively. The shadow held its right hand at Kabuterimon, and left at Togemon. When the attacks reached the hands, they returned to the digimon that made them. Both fell down in defeat

After it was obvious that the victory was its own, the shadow faded away. The fight wasn't to kill them, that would be for later. It just wanted to show its power to them. Now times that by seven, the shadow was sure they would never win.

The group stood there, surprised over the easy defeat. T.K ran to them, but remained silent. With his victory, comes their defeat. Complete opposites of the situation. Patomon was on his shoulders now, silent as well.

* * *

Up on the mountain, I was ducking holding onto Gomamon tightly. I was scared. Scared that this was going to the end of the road for me, and I never got to even say good-bye to anyone. Even Matt would have been something. How would they do without me being there?

Gomamon was shaking an my chest could feel the trembles. I hoped it would digivolve, but no glow came. Or that at least somebody else from the group might show up. No luck on that either. It was official I was screwed. I looked up at Unimon, and kept my eyes open. Embracing my fate. When a loud noise came to my ears.

Tai was on Greymon's back, grinning at me as he was interested why I did this single journey. Just after, Sora was on Birdramon with a worried look on her face. She landed five feet away from Unimon. I felt glad now, that people did show up to help.

"Thank you." I muttered, and moved a few steps over to the left while Unimon was distracted. Tai was getting closer with Greymon to Unimon. Sora was going to wat until Tai made his move.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled, and hit Unimon's left side pretty rough. Sora now took her chance to get at it. I was getting more relieved by the second because of them.

"Magical Fire!" Birdramon yelled, shooting out fire at Unimon and hit its helmet. The unicorn started wailing around wildly. As it was starting to slowly fall down off the mountain.

"Joe get away. Tell the others what is happening?" Sora requested, and I was about to listen. Until Unimon started going at her and Birdramon. I froze at that moment, not quite sure what my next course of action should be.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon gave a second go. Only barely hitting at Unimon's behind. Everything else just hit the mountain. Hope was still growing but fading away for me during this fight.

Unimon flew right at Birdramon and Sora They flew down right to the ground. They didn't move for several seconds, and Unimon was now flying at Tai. It was still below us, so I had to make a plan. Gomamon looked at me, wondering what was on my mind.

Before it even ask something like 'what art thou thinking' I jumped down. If it worked out well, I would get on Unimon's back. Fortunately, that was the one thing in all this that did work out well. I was on its back, trying really hard to grab a hold of the gear.

"Joe, why art thou doffing this? Please let me digivolve. It would work out well if thee would only let me." Gomamon said, and I was shaking my head. I had to keep Tai, Greymon Birdramon, Sora, and Gomamon all safe.

"This is for you all!" I was pulling harder at all the thoughts of our journey so far. With all the battles we had together and digivolutions. I had truly done the least. At least T.K. did a good job interacting with people and got to know them to make up for his lack of battle contributions. Me, I had nothing.

Unimon threw me off, and I hit the mountain. I really hurt for a moment, but I got over it when I saw something far more important. My device was glowing, Gomamon was now ready to digivolve. Number six on the list, I hope this was worth it.

"Gomamon digivolve to... IKKAKUMON!" Gomamon yelled, exposing its new self. A giant walrus with a black horn and white fur. As if the horn was important, it lowered the horn down. Looking like it was ready to attack.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon yelled, hitting Unimon on the back. "I hath impressive accuracy." Ikkakumon told me, facing the Unimon again. About to give a second go and win the fight.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon yelled a second time, getting Unimon spot on with the black gear. It exploded, and Unimon no longer tried to attack us. In fact, it flew away. The battle had been won, but this deepened the mystery of the black gears even more.

"I will get you." Tai got Sora up, and she got Birdramon up. All the digimon went back to their normal stages. We looked down the mountain. Everybody else in the group showed up. They walked to be at our sides, and Tai said something else.

"Nothing new looks down there. But I can draw a map of the area as a visual reference. Let's go back down after." He told us, and we all agreed silently. One detour now taken care of.


	11. Evil Shows His Face

Chapter 10: Evil Shows His Face

We were watching Tai make the map of the island, and it was turning out to be less than impressive. That is really all I have to say about it. He drew for a few minutes, and much of it was illegible. I had to look down to make sense of it. T.K. was next to me, his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him, not really thinking about it.

"Tai, how do you expect any human being alive to look at this and actually understand it?" I asked, and it honestly was just all scribbles. Not even decent ones. Stuff that would make fifth grade drawings look like a masterpiece.

"Joe, give me a a break. I can understand it just fine. That's all that matters in the end man." Tai kept drawing, and Matt laughed when he saw it.

"Tai, I really have to agree with Joe on this one. It looks terrible. Please don't draw ever again. I can't even understand it, and drawing is not even my style." Matt laughed, putting his hands on his lap.

"I don't draw often. Give me a little bit of a break." Tai defended himself, and I noticed something only just now. Each of our digivices were a different color. Maybe that was supposed to show we were different in our own way. I don't know, doesn't make sense really. But I decided to comment on it.

"Guys, can I borrow your digivices for like a minute? I want to show you something I just noticed." I said, and all of them took out their digivices slowly. Like they were afraid I was going to do something bad to them. Then I showed them.

"Each digivice is a different color. Look at it for a second." They did, and saw I was correct. "Maybe this is supposed to track down when we are missing. Or at least a way we can. If we find one, we can remember the color, and make the connection. So let me name them all out for each person." I started naming them all off.

"Matt, yours is blue. Tai, you have orange. Mimi, you got green. Sora, you're the one with red. Izzy, remember you got purple. T.K., your's is opposite of mine, white. My is black." I said, and returned them back in the order I listed them off. Matt gave me a impressed look.

"I have to admit it Joe, you really did come in on the right subject at the right time. Everybody has their moment, and I have to express that." Matt said, and I smiled. Finally, it felt he was admitting I had a real purpose in this group. That was the best one of all. Tai nodded, and put the digivice in his pocket.

"Almost more helpful than my drawing of the map." We all laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh the hardest. Each day, each encounter, I was growing to like these people even more. Every one of them, even Matt. Then T.K. nudged at my shorts, and I looked down at him.

"Do you think we should head down now Joe?" He asked, and I looked down, and nodded.

"Yes we should. We spent long enough here. You know guys, you're all pretty fun to be around. Sorry if I was harsh to any of you in anyway. Let's take a good long rest tonight when we get down." On that case, we all agreed on. We started going down the mountain, unknowing we were now one step closer to at the time our greatest problem.

We were going down the mountain, and once we got a little bit lower than where I fought Unimon, I heard some loud roaring noises. Over these past several days, I grown to be very concerned when I heard that kind of stuff. I turned my back, and saw something coming in our direction.

"Guys, we should probably head down faster." Tai suggested, and we all agreed. But we didn't go down far until we saw another thing walking towards us. When they got closer, I got to see what they were. One was a green ogre, and the other was a mountain lion. T.K. pulled at my shorts, trying to get our attention.

"Do you think that they have something to do with the black gears?" T.K. asked, and we stood still, as we were getting cornered. Then Palmon spoke to us, giving us some information.

"These are Ogremon and Leomon. Maybe they are trying to have a brawl up here. They are worst enemies. Let's just go down, and not worry about it." Palmon said, and we went a little faster. Thinking that it was correct, which it wasn't.

"Leomon, you take the ones on that side. I will take the ones of this side." Ogremon told Leomon, and they took out their weapons, and charged closer at us. That was when I looked down at my device, and I wondered what everybody else was thinking. I couldn't wait. I looked at Gomamon, and we agreed that it should digivolve now silently.

"Gomamon digivolve to... IKKAKUMON!" Gomamon yelled, and went towards Leomon.

"Palmon digivolve to... TOGEMON!" Plamon yelled, and also went at Leomon.

"Tentomon digivolve to... KABUTERIMON!" Tentomon yelled, being the third one to go at Leomon.

"Agumon digivolve to... GREYMON!" Agumon yelled, being the first to go at Ogremon.

"Gabumon digivolve to... GARURUMON!" Gabumon yelled, going at Ogremon to.

"Biyomon digivolve to... BIRDRAMON!" Biyomon yelled, being the third to go at Ogremon. That made it all even. I looked at T.K. Wanting to give him s order.

"T.K., I don't want you fighting quite yet. Go with Patomon and we will meet you later. Just get as far away from this place as you can. I think we will find each other through our digivices." I told T.K., my hands on his shoulders. He nodded.

"I think you're right. I will meet you all soon. I will not go too fast, so you can catch me." He said, as he was heading away. I shook my head in disagreeance. I wanted him to run for it.

"No, go as fast as you can. Don't look back." I said, and he nodded reluctantly. He then started going down the mountain with Patomon. Then I turned back, and was ready to fight Leomon and Ogremon. All of our attacks were going at once.

"Harpoon Torpedo! Electro Shocker! Needle Spray!" Ikkaumon, Kabuterimon, and Togemon yelled at Leomon their attacks respectively. It blocked out a few of the needles and some of the shocker, but it looked as if some of the torpedo was making progress on destroying the sword it was holding.

"Nova Blast! Roaring Blaster! Magical Fire!" Greymon, Garurumon, and Birdramon each yelled their attacks at Ogremon respectively. I looked back, and saw T.K. all the way down the hill. Just as I wanted it. If we failed, at least he would be safe to tell something, hopefully Ignitemon on the road. I looked back, ad saw that the blast from Greymon slightly burned the club it had. The blaster looked as if it did decent damage. Then it looked as though the magical fire just scared it a little. bit.

For Ogremon, that amount of firepower, lower defenses and surprise was enough to defeat it. Ogremon fell down the cliff a little bit. Although it did look as if this falling was intentional. Fore Leomon, it swung its sword a little bit, getting at one of the wings of Kabuterimon. Hurting it a little bit. It stepped back a few steps, and was slow to go back at it.

"Harpoon Torpedo! Needle Spray!" Ikkakumon and Togemon yelled at Leomon again. This time, it looked like the torpedo broke the sword, and the needles got Leomon. It tried getting its arm up, but the fact still remained that it was hurt badly with all the needles.

Leomon went down the cliff, and that fight was over. Sora looked confused by that entire encounter in general.

"What was all that about?" Sora asked, and none of us answered for a moment. I had a idea, but I didn't say anything as I still wanted T.K. to get a little bit of distance on us. I was solid on that idea no matter what.

"I'm not quite sure what it would be. However, considering what has been going on these journeys, I wouldn't be surprised if that was the last we saw of them. Come on, let's meet up with T.K. I hope he got decent distance away from this." I said, and Izzy nodded.

"I agree with Joe on this one. Both on the theory of Leomon and Ogremon, along with us probably meeting up with T.K. by now." Izzy said, and with that, we started heading down the mountain. I felt that this fight in particular wasn't meant for more of anything, but as a warning instead. For once, I hoped I was wrong. Turns out, this was the one time I was fight. Amazing how that works out, isn't it? I always get reversed what I want.

* * *

T.K. had made his way down the entire mountain, and was taking a breathing break. That was when he felt everything grow colder around him. Like it was on purpose. Like something was seeking him personally. Both he and Patomon raised their awareness as something came towards them. Floating and entirely black. They were both scared.

"Mister T.K., I am now able to seek you alone. Your digimon may join. Let us just talk, you and I." T.K. looked even more scared when he heard the voice, and before he could even ask what it was, the floating thing came into perfect view. It was Devimon, despite him not even knowing that or what Devimon even was.

"What is it that you want?" T.K. asked, and a sweat was coming down his face. He felt he was overreacting a tad, but this felt far more sinister than anything he ever encountered. Devimon embraced his arms around T.K.'s chest, as if it was hugging him. Then wisphered something in his ear.

"My young little boy, do you feel as if you aren't wanted? Every feel that this people feel think they're superior to you in every way. They're wrong. I know that you personally have something far greater in store than any one of them. Who cares that they're all older than you, that won't matter in the long run. In fact, you being younger is the best way, so you can be here longer and for more percentage of you life. Are you interested?" So far, Devimon didn't sound too bad, and T.K. was at least interested on what it had to say. So he replied quietly.

"I want to at least hear more of this before I make any choices. So please, feel free to speak." T.K. said, and Devimon let go of his grip, getting in front of him. Despite not touching him anymore, he felt far colder. Like freezing now, and he put his arms around his body for some warmth.

"Good my young one. Reasonable answer, that would only come out of somebody with a reasonable mind and thoughts such as yourself. Let me delve deeper into this. For one, you may not know it, but you will become more powerful than any one of them. Not your digimon, you. Think about that for a tiny moment. I saw it in the future, you are connected with the fate of this digital world. More than anybody else in this group. Don't believe me, then just let events occur, and you will see I'm right. You're not some chosen one, but you do play a key element in all that will happen." Devimon said, grabbing T.K. with one arm. Patomon tired to speak, but something was forcing it to be silent. But it wanted desperately to tell T.K. that this all sounded like a trick that was been set up.

"I doubt this is true. Look at me, I can barely do anything without somebody looking after me. Even is I wanted to do something, something just keeps stopping it from doing so. Something makes it so I can't do anything to help at all. I'm useless. I've accepted it by now. Why can't anybody at least give me a second look, a chance, a examination to see I'm worth it though?" While T.K. didn't agree with Devimon, he did feel glad to say something to somebody. How he felt. Even though he had no clue what Devimon was going to be doing in the near future.

"I'm sorry you feel this way my young one. But if you join me, you will see the truth. Come one, just give it a try." Devimon put his hand out, and T.K. was about to shake it, when Patomon was nudging him. He decided to pull back at the last second. He made the right choice only because of his digimon.

"Sorry I don't even know who you are. I have to turn this offer down. But I was almost there. I will give you that much." T.K. replied, and put both his hands in his pocket. Showing how serious he was. With just one minor action. Devimon laughed hard, not over something he said, but over the fact that this one action already was setting up so many new things.

"So you feel that way little boy? I will see you later. Soon to be exact. Don't expect me to be nearly as kind as this in any of our future encounters." Devimon said, fading back away, and everything went back to normal temperature. That was when T.K. knew for sure that this thing had something to do with the place going cold.

* * *

He looked back, to see us all getting to him. He sighed in relief, and Matt hugged him in the brotherly way. There must have been a small part of him that was worried they wouldn't see each other again. Or at least in a while. I looked at him, and saw his face. I wanted to as him about it later, but not when we were in front of everybody else. This was more personal, and was able to pick that up right away. Tonight maybe I will talk to him a little.

We were walking along, trying to find a nice clear spot to stay the night at, when Tai started getting himself into the trees, and was trying to struggle his way out of them. Then through his struggle, I found something on the other side of the bushes.

"Look stop Tai, I think I see something over there. Maybe we should check it out." Everybody groaned until I walked closer, and opened the bushes up a little bit. Showing the pathway to what looked like a mansion. I was curious to find who, what, or why anybody would build a mansion in the middle of nowhere. Behind bushes that would require so much effort to go through. Maybe it was to keep intruders away. Matt came up to me, and got a closer view of the mansion for himself.

"You know what this means Joe? This means that we can be in a proper place to stay in for the night. I'm so glad that we have been able to find it. Maybe Tai's horrible drawing skills has now come to use." Matt said, and I was close to going with it. Until I let my normal thoughts cloud my judgement once again. I was thinking that we shouldn't barge into somebody's house without at least their permission.

"Guys, we shouldn't go into the house. Or at least we should knock on the door to see who or what maybe inside. It's only proper." I said, and Sora walked up to the door, as if even she just wanted to prove me wrong this time.

We all followed her until we reached the door and Sora started knocking upon it to show that nothing was inside. Knock knock, four times like that. Then looked at us after about a minute of no answers. Letting us decide if we should still go inside or not anymore.

"Maybe a little peak inside won't kill us." Mimi said, and I thought over it for a second. I decided that she was right inside, and that a tiny look inside wouldn't hurt. Maybe it wasn't a mansion, and just a place that was there. You never could tell, I guess.

'Let's give it a try." I said, and Sora opened the door. We walked on inside, and the door was closing in on itself. We stood there for a moment before any of us started checking it out.

T.K. right to the painting in the front hall, and stared at it amazed. I was curious to see what he was going staring crazy over, so I went up to it to check it out. It was a rather interesting looking one.

It was of a angel, with the bottom half being white. The top half was black, and the middle met with grey. Agumon walked up to us, inspecting it. He looked rather bothered, as if he had seen this painting before. In person or picture or dream I think will be answered soon.

"It's amazing isn't it? The bland of black and white for the grey middle for the angel. I feel as though this is heavy symbolism, but I'm not quite sure of what." T.K. gave his opinion of the picture, and looked over at Agumon. "Do you have any idea what this picture means? It looks like you do, with that look on your face."

"Yes T.K. I quite do. Let me explain from how I best remember what was being said to me when I was just a young one." Agumon responded, and the other members of the group walked up to the three of us. To listen to what Agumon was going to give us story wise.

"It was long ago, and I am not sure if this story is true or if it is recited anymore. But I will still tell you. There was one great angel. His name was MagnaAngemon Priest. Was a great wise giver and master that all respected to many reasons. Over the course of many years though, it started to go away from this personality and belief. Into something wrong. Its body literally split up into three different sections. For each mood or power. The black represents the bad side. The side that wants power and only cares about its personal advancement. The white represents the good side. The side that wants to always give and be good to everybody or everything. The side that will do what it needs for the others, even if it dies. The grey in the middle is the blending point. One that meets both. I don't know if this is true or not, but that is what I heard." Agumon told us, and I had to look at the picture to understand more. Maybe over time and thought, I would get it. Sounds like art of a myth though from what I understand.

We looked at it for a small while longer until we started examining all the other parts of the building. Nothing has come out to tell us to leave, so I was actually starting to think that maybe we were fine with coming into this mansion.

Inside the mansion, we looked around in some of the rooms that were in it. One was a library which looked as if it had many older books inside of it. Probably explaining the myths and stories of this digital world in some detail. Another room was the restrooms, no men or women though. One was a dining hall. Another room was a back area with some pools or some relaxing water pits we could warm ourselves up in. One last room that I noticed was a bedroom. With eight beds, one for each of us. Then there would have been one left remaining.

"Looks like we will be just fine for the night." Izzy said, and I had my mouth wide open. I was a little jealous over the owner of this mansion for having so much good stuff that made even me glad to be here now. One place that I decided to go to was the dining room to see what kind of food was there.

Everything that I would have pictured that would be one a American Thanksgiving dinner. I never participated in them, but I always wondered what they would be like. Out of being curious, I decided to sit at one of the chairs and eat a little bit of the food. To decide for myself if these traditions were any good. Although in reality, it was only August.

T.K. sat on the opposite side of the row from Matt. He was giving the food a attempt as well. I assumed that he must have been curious about it to. Matt looked at T.K., as if he was ready to ask him a question.

"How has school been like for you since our parents separated?" Matt asked, and T.K. stopped eating right there. Then he sighed, answering. I bet he didn't want to talk about his education in front of everybody else.

"As you know, before our parents left each other, I was doing terrible at my studies. I failed at all Math, spellings, reading, almost everything including PE. That was the end of when I was in third grade. In fourth grade, I was a little better. Still failing every class, but they were a tiny bit improved from there original position. Fifth grade, I had my friend named George help me learn Math. As you might have or not have remembered, he was two years older than me. With his help, I did better in that class at least. Although I was still not doing good on almost any of my other classes, and barely did better on my spelling tests. But for the fact that I improved on Math, I had made a improvement. In sixth grade, I was lacking studying for the first fourth of the year. Until I had a trusted guardian help make a plan with me on how I can do better on my classes. So I applied that to my studies, and got everything up in the six months before I left elementary school. Finishing off elementary school with a 3.625 GPA at the end of the sixth grade. Helped me get into writing, Science, Math, and reading. I also learned that year I was a child in special needs. I have some disabilities, and I won't let any of them get in my way. I will become a writer someday, get off of the special education needs before I finish school, get better than Mom. But in the end, I have to think Mom for getting me into the idea of writing. Everybody makes a influence on something or somebody else's life. If you don't understand this Matt, I will be surprised." T.K. said, the last part about what he will become sounding like a lecture. I was surprised he had the courage to step up about his problems with learning and having a disability like that. If I were him, I would have never revealed it. Maybe he was better than me in some cases. I looked at T.K., impressed. Everybody on the table remained silent for a good period afterwards. Then he got up, and headed out of the room. Matt sat there for a while longer, and decided to follow him.

I went up to the wall, to listen if they were saying anything. I heard Matt calling out to him.

"Sorry if I touched up on a sensitive subject in front of everybody else." Matt's voice yelled loud enough for T.K. to hear. I could hear steps on the stairs, so I assumed it was Matt getting up or T.K. getting down.

"There is a time and place to talk about everything. You obviously had not learned where and when you should talk about that stuff to me. I don't want to reveal to everybody that I was a piece of crap in school for five and a half years. Or the fact that I'm in special education. I'm going to that hot tub to relax for a while. If you want to come with me." T.K. said, and I heard some footsteps. Matt probably stood there from a moment of silence before I heard more steps. After a couple minutes, Tai and Izzy got up.

"We're going to that hot tub to." They both told us, and headed off. Mimi and Sora stood up after them.

"Let's check if there's a second hot tub. For the girls." Mimi suggested, and they left the room to. I was left alone, and I looked out the window. It was getting dark, and with the darkness, I felt more unsure. Like something was looking at us right now. I decided to shake it off, and go out to the hot tub with the guys. Leaving all the food at the table.

I walked outside a few minutes later with a towel around me. I saw that the other guys were in one together. I saw a barrier, and I assumed that this was for the girls separating us from their tub. I got closer to the tub, before I looked at everybody. Matt looked at me, like he was surprised that I wouldn't even go into the same hot tub as them.

"Really Joe. Just go in, it's not that bad." Matt told me, and I slowly got inside, everybody looking away from me when I was taking the towel off. I was worried that they would have noticed me doing that, and that was my problem with taking off the towel.

Tai looked at Izzy, as if he was going to ask a personal question. "Hey Izzy, do you or have you had a crush on a girl recently?"

"Well there's this girl at our school. I think she's rather good looking. She's a year older than me, and very quiet. Like she wouldn't really talk with people even if they go to her first. Makes her a little mysterious, which I find to be rather interesting. I don't know, that's just me. Her name is Heather." Izzy responded, and then he looked at Tai. "How about you?"

"I have like a strange combination of girls. Some at a higher grade, some lower. Some nerdy, some sport like. Just keeps changing every month or so. I guess I'm just one of those types of people that just keeps jumping around a lot and can never stick with one person. I don't know what to say beyond that." Tai replied, turning at Matt. "Do you care to tell of of yours?"

"I've been dating a lot since my parents divorced. It's been my best way to get over it honestly. When we date, I'm happy. When we break up, I would have them to think about and how I could have done better. The longest lasting one was five months. Now I'm just going to wait, and see if there is anybody out there for me. Or if there is anybody out there that deserves me to like them. At my age, I'm deciding to set down a little bit. Although there has been one girls who has been getting my attention lately. With how she seems to care about everybody and tries to understand them." Matt told us, and I didn't realize ever that his constant dating was a way to get over that big problem of life. Now I felt a little judgmental towards him. He looked at T.K. next. "If you don't want to, you don't have to. But what about you?"

"For me, it's been rather odd. It was a little more than a year ago. I have this friend named Davis, who goes to the same grade as me. He was having his twelfth birthday and I was invited to his house for the weekend. It was then I met his cousin Molly, who was only eight at the time. I thought she was rather cute and adorable, despite me already being twelve. Next year, when Davis was turning thirteen, I visited his house again for the weekend once more. I saw her again, and at that point thought she was attractive. Even though she was only nine, and I was at the point thirteen. But since that twelfth birthday party at Davis's, I been having a thing for younger women. Like one of the girls who lives next to me who is only ten now, I thought she was really attractive in her dress during her school play. All of the girls I've had a crush on for the last year have been ten or younger, some reaching as low as seven. I don't know why, but I think think that Molly girl started it." T.K. looked at us scared, worried that we would yell at him. "Joe, can you tell us about that girl you told me you went on a date earlier?" I could tell he wanted to change it to me as fast as possible.

"I liked her for a few years before the date, and asked her about it. Her name was Sarah, and she wants to try out writing like you do T.K. We learned about each others home roots as you might say more at that date. It was worth it. I wonder how she would feel about me being gone for so long." I told them, and I took a nice deep breath. Thinking that talk over girls was now over.

* * *

At the other hot tub, Sora and Mimi listened to what said strangely. Mimi looked at Sora to ask what her thoughts on that was.

"What did you think of what T.K. said in there? Rather strange he has his eyes set out for young ones." Mimi said, and Sora groaned.

"Why are guys so loud all the time? Does it have something to do with their genetics? If you don't mind, I don't want to talk to you about guys. How about we talk about what our favorite hobbies are?" Sora mumbled under her breath, then told Mimi her hobby. "I like playing soccer and hanging out with my friends. I don't really spend a lot of time at home. What do you want to say?" Mimi laughed a tiny bit, and then gave her answer.

"I like going through my stuff and seeing what I can do with them that day. Sometimes I even do dramatic games with my dolls and such. Even if the toys are girly and I'm a very girly person, I can act a lot like a boy when I want to. But I only want to when I'm in my room, because nobody can make fun me. But don't get me wrong, I would much rather be a girl." Mimi told Sora and they got out of the hot tub. We did so as well soon afterwards. Then got our clothes back on to head to bed. Well, we picked out some robes some the storage place as pajamas we could use until we return to Earth.

* * *

We were all in the bath robes that were from the hot tubs. T.K. ran to the farhest right bed and jumped right onto it ready to sleep. I went to the bed next to his, and laid down on it to. Matt was on the one next t me. Tai to the last one on the right. Izzy taking the top one of the left. Mimi on the bed next to him. Then Sora was the last one to settle down. Leaving the last bed on the left to be alone. All of our digimon went onto each of our beds, and I was already getting sleepy. I had just realized how tired I had truly been through all these adventures.

"Soon I feel we will be home. I'm actually starting to miss it now." I said, and everybody looked sad suddenly. "Sorry if I said anything wrong." I added in instantly.

"No Joe, it's okay. You were only stating your opinion. We are all starting to miss home, I believe." Matt replied, and I was glad he was able to forgive me. Then Tai turned off the light.

"The reason I think it took so long is because of my father. He hasn't been the best. Always wanting me to try out medical even though I don't want to. But I saw last night in my dreams that there would be a situation that I wouldn't mind doing it. Here I go again. If only there was some good advice." I kept going, and I was telling myself to shut up on the inside.

"I think we should just fall asleep now." Tai said, and went over to the bed. He was the first one out. It wasn't as easy for me, but I went to sleep to. That was the last sleep I would take before I would not see any of these people a little bit.

* * *

-In my dream, I was walking down the street in the middle of the night. Nobody else was outside to interrupt me from my night stroll. I felt this actually was a event from the past, even though I don't take night walks. Only later I would realize that this wasn't me. But I was seeing a event from another persons perspective. The man was walking to the store in the town, and when he headed inside, a old lady called to him.

"Jim have you got the application to take this store over with you?" The old lady asked, and the man handed it over to her.

"Yes I do. When do I start?" The man replied, sitting down in the chair. The old lady signed the paper. Handing it back to him with a smile on her face. The man who was walking earlier I realized now was my brother looked pretty happy to.

"Thanks Jim. Starting tomorrow all rights to this store are yours. You can do anything with this property that you want. Even change the entire structure if you want. I had no clue that when you were still a big boy five years ago buying chocolate bars asking how long I can still run here you were on the inside thinking about taking this place over. Thanks once again. I feel glad that somebody like you can use this property for good and not have this place be destroyed. I will leave now. To my home where I will spend the rest of my days at. I don't think I will live for more than another week anyways so it's alright. One last request Jim, in my funeral which I will think will be in the next two to three months at latest, can you attend for my sake?" The old lady hugged Jim hard in happiness, and left the store walking with a cane.

Jim looked through the store and saw that much of it was ruined. It was obvious that nobody went to it recently and she was starting to not care anymore. Jim opened one of the freezers, and pulled all the content out of it. Throwing it away. Then grabbed the paint at some shelves, and walked outside. He was painting a new logo on the store, showing that it was something new now. He kept painting it for half the night, and when morning rolled over, there was a new logo.

The Kido Store. That was the new logo, and it was meant for himself.

Then he added a notice which took another hour.

Opens September 1st. That was one month from the day. So one month to change how the store looked into something new.

Jim walked outside once again, and smiled. He rubbed his chin. "Will be a good job to have until I finish college. I wonder how Beth will react. She should be pleased. If only my former friends from my journeys in that one world saw this. I bet at least one would be proud." Jim said, and walked back home. He was going to do more on the store in the morning.

When he walked back inside, he checked the messages to see what they said. He clicked on one, and heard Beth's voice. Then he put the phone up to his ear. He looked happy at first, but the more he listened, the more he looked like he was in horror. Then at the end, he dropped the phone and ran to his room. Then started crying on hid bed. "Why are you doing this to me?" Jim cried and that was all I was able to hear through the tears. That was when the dream ended.-

* * *

I woke up and heard that Tai was screaming. I got my upper body up to see what he was making such a big deal over. I saw him pointing up at something. That was when I saw what it was, and felt he was reacting properly.

What I saw looked like a normal human man, but it wasn't. He looked sinister, like he was waiting so long for this meeting to happen. I was going to run to him before he pushed me back on the bed and I couldn't get back up despite how much I tried to resist. Everybody woke up, and saw what it was. T.K. gasped, and started to say something.

"Hello everybody. Let me present myself to you all. My name is Devimon. I hope you enjoy this show I will present to you all. I will separate you all from each other onto different island segments. You will have to past tests each and several other things to come back to each other and be united once more. My two helpers in this are Leomon and Ogremon. I invented the black gears that you've been trying to destroy from several digimon you've been facing since you came here." Devimon introduced himself to us and snapped his finger. Making us all float up with our beds, and flew us all away in different directions. The island broke up in seven different pieces, and our separations grew with each second. I couldn't see any of them anymore. I fell back on my bed in defeat. This was really happening.

Tai was holding his device, as he still in front of Devimon. He stood next to Agumon, both ready to face him with his servants.

"Agumon, are you ready to digivolve?" Tai asked, as Leomon and Ogremon came closer to him. Devimon laughed like he thought Tai was a great comedian.

"Oh please continue. I love to see you struggle. As long as I can stop it, you can't digivolve. I have won this time. Good bye Tai and Agumon. You must pass your test that I told you about before I will even let you fight me." Devimon said as he air pushed Tai off the mansion. He fell into the water with Agumon holding him as protection. Leomon and Ogremon stood next to him.

"Find them. Destroy all of them. Even if they break the gears, I will take you over again. So even try to escape me. Now go both of you." Devimon said forcing Leomon and Ogremon away. He stood there a while longer before he went back to his castle. The mansion fading away as it was a trick.


	12. Subzero Ice Punch

**After working on chapter 10, before working on chapter 11. In the year 2018.**

Joe and T.K. were in the living room, looking at the progress written at that point. "We spent all night writing this. Wow, surprised it took that long to write all this." T.K. looked at him, as he was pouring himself a drink.

"Did you think it was going to take longer or short to reach that point in the story? I would have thought it would have taken longer. Still, we're a little more than half way through through writing the events of the first story arc." T.K. responded, and held the the drink up in a way that was him asking if Joe wanted a cup. Joe shook his head. Joe was thinking of something.

"I said this was all a team effort. So I thought, what if we saw some of the people? to get what they think on it. Get this insight for a little bit?" Joe asked, and T.K. took a drink from the cup he made. Then he took a set at a couch.

"Maybe we should. Who do you think we should visit first?" T.K. asked, and Joe thought about it for a moment. Then he found it obvious.

"I think we should try Sora's first. I think he would be at his job as normal." Joe said, and T.K. put his head back. Not wanting to show he didn't understand why Joe picked Sora.

"Alright. How about we finish up these next few chapters. You know, until we as a group faced Devimon and defeated. That way, we would have one story part done with. Then we can go there and get his insight on the next one. What do you think of that?" T.K. suggested, and Joe nodded.

"I think that idea is okay. Let's get started on these next chapters now. You know, most of these next chapters neither of us were on. So I think we can make a exception here and have somebody narrate for them." Joe said, and took out the notebook again. Ready to write the last parts of the story arc onto it and start on the next on when they met Sora later. Then they started writing again.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Subzero Ice Punch**

Chapter Told By Tai

So there I was swimming away from the place I saw Devimon. Agumon was on my back, and the water was unberably cold. Maybe everything would be fine and I can end up on a nice beach like place. Considering our luck however, that is very unlikely.

"How far are we to reaching land?" Agumon asked as I continued swimming. I was surprised that I could last this long without break. Maybe I should quit soccer and try the swimming team instead. But the setback is that I obviously had no clue if we were anywhere close to land.

"I have no clue. I never really been around this place too long. Plus, the island just broke on us. That should destroy anything we can rely on with our knowledge of this island. So please stop asking me that. I know it was just once but still." I answered, and kept going harder. Well, this did give me good time to think to myself.

How about we go over what I think about the other members of the group for a change. Just for fun. Starting with Sora. As you might have guessed from our interactions so far, we are really good friends. Since third grade to be exact. Although she has gotten into a recent argument with her mother that has lasted for a while. It was over a flower shop and ownership. Sora's mother thinks that she should run the shop that she currently does when she is retired for at least a short period of time. Even if it's just a year or two. Sora doesn't want to and always jumps to how her mom reacted to a injury she faced. Which has nothing to do with the shop. Her mother says she is really ill and probably won't last much longer. You want to know what I think? I'm actually on the moms side on this one. The reason is becuase the mom said even if its just a year or two. Say her mom stops when Sora gets out of high school for a moment here, and Sora goes to college right away. If she does, then she would have that as a part time first job to not only help her get on her feet alone, but it would help her pay for her college fees. When you think about ot that way, it's actually a very reasonable request. Because when she is done with college, she can drop the job, let somebody else have it, and then she can do what she wants. So if not for any other perspective, please look at it that way. So yes, I think her mother wins this one.

Next person is Matt. At first I wasn't too fond of him. I mean I didn't hate him or anything like that, but he never impressed me. Over time, I grown used to him a little bit. I find him to be okay in the sense that it feels like he knows what he's doing at least now. I will give him credit for the fact that it really does seem like he cares about T.K. and what happens to him. Matt deserves that much at least.

Next person I can talk about is Izzy. I actually don't mind him. He's a rather interesting guy. He and I get along well enough and the two of us are actually sort of friends. I will tell you how that unexpected turn of events happened. So last year I was doing my high school entrance exam, and I didn't know how to do some of the subjects of the test. So he decided to come over to my house a few times and he would go through some of the tricks with me. Because of this, I was actually able to do well on the test and I passed it. Being able to head to the high school I wanted to. So there is how he helped me. Since then, we've been friends in the helper sort of way. I guess that's all there really is to say about Izzy.

I will now discuss Mimi. I think she's sort of whiny but alright for some reasons that I have personally. When she shows that she cares, I do believe it. Like when she would talk to Joe, and she would show actual signs of caring. However, I do see that there are times when it seems that she doesn't really care what happens to others. Like when she was whining on the beach the first day we were in this place. So she isn't without her faults. But she's okay enough. I can see why she has a decent size of friends at the school. I really do. Oh I can't forget when she fought Monzaemon with her partner. That rocked.

I will talk about T.K. now. I don't really mind him. I mean, he's not like amazing or anything. But he's okay. He's also rather short for his age. I know this must have been brought up before, but dear lord how can you be so short. When you really sit down and have a actual conversation with him, it could go many different directions. He really does make you think about almost everything you say. Like how he could counter every argument and almost always come out at top. I know that he must have some experience doing talks or something like that. He's also kind of quiet. Which is like a blessing after all the noise that you would have to deal with in the digital world.

I saved Joe for last on purpose. Because he was the last one to show up. I like how he really tries to get into all possible situations. Show that he really does care about what would happen to everybody else on this group. That I really do respect, even if some of my actions up to this point don't show it. It's just sometimes I do think that he might be trying a little to hard. That is all. He sounds like a interesting guy, if he would open himself up more.

So there you have it, a little talk about my opinions of all the people in the group. I could have thought in silence for a little bit longer until Agumon kind of took me out of my thought bubble. I was kind of glad that it did though. Because we were heading right into a rock. We would have if Agumon didn't get me to get me out of my deep thoughts.

"Tai stop zoning out and look at what is about to happen to us." Agumon said, and I was about to scream when I saw that the rock was only a few feet away. I tried swimming away, but I still kept getting closer to the rock and when I slammed right into it, I flew a little in the air and landed hard on the snow covering that ground of the rock.

* * *

On a different section of the destroyed island parts Devimon made, Matt was walking around. Gabumon was right behind him silent. It didn't want to bother Matt because it seemed that Matt wasn't even giving attention to its existence.

"Gabumon, I'm freezing. Why did I have to get the coldest part of the island? I hate the cold." Matt said, and then remembered his brother. "T.K., we need to find him right now." Matt started walking a little bit faster when he thought of T.K. Gabumon also stepped up its pace a little bit also.

"Matt, listen to me here. It won't help you to push yourself like this. I know that T.K. is important to you, but this will hurt you if you try to do this over attempting to make yourself nice and warm. That should be your first thought process. T.K. will have to wait a little bit longer before he gets a nice reunion from you." Gabumon said, and Matt was about ready to pumble onto the ground from being so cold.

"I can at least make it to a tree. That might keep me a little bit more for a tiny while." Matt said to himself more than it was even directed towards Gabumon. He pushed himself a tiny bit harder until he reached the closest tree to him. Once there, he flopped down and closed his eyes.

Gabumon had caught up with Matt and saw that he was taking a break. He wad starting to get covered up in snow. Matt didn't even realize that he was getting even colder and was almost drowning himself in snow. What Gabumon didn't know was that they happened to catch one of the worst blizzards of this area in many years.

Gabumon left Matt for a little bit to see if there was any cave that would keep them warm for a little. After a bit of searching, they found the entrance of one. Gabumon went back to Matt, who was now almost completely covered in snow and dragged him all the way to the cave. Despite being far heavier than it.

"I will start a fire for Matt." Gabumon said, breathing a tiny bit of fire on some wood and begun a fire to warm Matt up a little bit. After seeing that this wasn't doing the full job, Gabumon gave up their jacket. Putting the fir on Matt, they left the cave so Matt wouldn't have to see his partner bare.

Matt opened his eyes a little bit and saw that Gabumon's fir was on him. He was curious why, but didn't do anything about it. Then he muttered something that he didn't know he was muttering. "Sora, where are you?" Matt asked under his breath. Closing his eyes once again, he was asleep for a large portion of the night.

* * *

When all this with Matt and Gabumon was happening, I was walking around the large rock I was forced on. I saw some phone poles, and that part interested me because they were on a place on snow. All the booths were frozen, and I was curious to check it out. Until I saw that I clothes were almost frozen.

"Hey Agumon, can you warm up my clothes for me?" I asked, and Agumon nodded. Breathing some fire on the clothes, warming them up. When a few second pasted, I thought that they were good enough heated. "Thanks Agumon."

"No problem Tai. Weren't you going to check out the phone booths?" Agumon responded, and I was going back on my way to check them out.

"No touching my phone booths." A digimon said, and I looked up to see what it was. It was a snowman digimon. This didn't surprise me at all. I mean, we've been in snow for like ten minutes now. This place makes no logical sense. So I wasn't surprised when I saw a real living snowman that was able to talk to us.

"That digimon is called Frigimon." Agumon told me, and I had no clue how it knew this fact. Or how it was going to help us at all. But I didn't argue with it at all. Since I sort of now know better than to argue anything digimon related. It just turns out awful a lot of the time.

"Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon yelled its attack at us, and I had to role away to my side when I saw the giant ice spear flying right at me. I got up, and the ice spear was close to hitting one of the phone booths. Which was about to break it. Agumon ran right at me to get away from this Frigimon's attack.

"Dear god this is insane." I said as the Frigimon was throwing another ice spear at me. I will tell you that the phone booth that was hit was just shattering. You may guess that I didn't quite exactly want to shatter. The Frigimon was running right at us at surprising fast rate. It made me try to run a little bit harder then. But like I said, I didn't want to become that digimon's icicle pop lick snack.

"Tai what are we going to do?" Agumon asked as we were about to hit the edge wall of this rock. Which was completely ice. I turned around to see where the Frigimon was exactly. It was only like a few inches in front of us. Right when the Frigimon was in our face almost, I ducked with under Agumon to get under its legs.

"Agumon, I have a idea." I said, and Agumon looked up at me to hear what my amazing but terrible at the same time idea was.

"Can you say it soon because like you I don't want to become a popsicle." Agumon said, and I explained the idea to it.

"I need you to breath fire on its back when it gets close to us." I said, and Agumon gave me a confused look. Probably wondering why I wanted it to do that. "Because I see a giant black gear on its back. That must be the reason that it is acting this way. I am certain of it. I ca assume this because every time that we get attacked, it is because of a black gear. It is obviously related." I explained, and Agumon was able to understand it then.

"On my count. Three, two, one, fire." I said, and then I threw up the Agumon into the air. Then it breathed the fire onto the black gear. The gear started to melt and when it broke apart the fight was then won. Frigimon dropped the ice spear that it had in its hands and looked at us confused for a moment. Wondering who or what we were.

"Who are you?" Frigimon asked, and I answered telling the truth.

"My name is Tai, and this digimon here is Agumon." I told it, and told them of our adventures up to that point from start to finish. It was now pitch black outside. So it was past midnight, easy. The Frigimon nodded at all the parts of the story that they found interesting.

"Frigimon, I have a question to ask you. Do you think that you have met any of these people or digimon that I talked about earlier? Like within the last few hours alone." I asked, and Frigimon looked excited. Like it had a valid purpose in something that was just beyond itself.

"I met one of them. I think he said his name was Matt. I can lead you over to the place I was aware of him going. He might have left that place, but I think that it would be worth a try for you personally." Frigimon answered, and held its hands out. "Don't worry, I won't freeze you. I just have a very different way of travelling to places that I need to go to. It will get you there by the early morning. I hope that this will be good enough for you." Frigimon said, and we got on its arms. Agumon went on one, and I went on the opposite. I can't recall which ones we took though.

Frigimon stomped its foot on the water, creating a path of pure ice on the water. "I will have to stomp on the ground every once in a while because it only goes a few feet ahead of us. Sorry if this keeps you up. The part of the island that this Matt is one is a quite a few miles away." With that warning, it started its walk all the way to us reaching Matt. I was going to thank it when he reached the other side. I was going to wait until then though.

With those events going on, I was still on Frigimon's hand. I was looking at the dark water and black sky. Don't expect me to go super deep into describing how amazing that moon I saw was Because I've read so many dang books that do just that. Get you super into the setting, but never get you anything with the whole flipping plot.

"Frigimon, do you really remember how exactly you felt while the black gear was in your back?" I asked, because I thought that if I learned of this, then I can get to know about what to do to counter these feelings and perhaps prevent some black gears from going in before they would ever strike.

"Well, my body would feel itchy quite often. When that didn't happen, it would feel hard. I can't really say hard with what though, just hard. my eyes would freak out quite often. Even more than they normally do, and they do sort of often. In the sun, but never in the night. I didn't remember caring about the phone booths, but I became obsessed with the idea of destroying those when I got the gear in me. Does that help just a little bit for you?" Frigimon replied, and I was thinking about it. It might have helped a little bit, but I'm not quite sure how much though.

"Thanks for telling me that." I said out of still being polite. Maybe it come in handy looking back at it in the future. So I shouldn't quite give up. Agumon was completely thinking about something else, but I didn't know what. I could just tell by the looks on their face.

Time was passing by at a decently fast rate, and our progress to reaching the other part of the island was growing more well. So I guess there wasn't too much to complain about. However, I could wish that it wasn't just so dang cold.

"What is the best food that you ever had?" Agumon asked randomly, and none of us really quite got it. I laughed at it, which made me not worry about Devimon or anything else for a little while longer.

"I don't know what I best food I ever had was. Although my favorite fast food would be... I don't quite know actually. I can't answer that." I said, and looked down at the icy path. Really trying to decide what it could have been. Wow, I haven't really thought this much over past eating experiences before.

Frigimon continued going down the ice path that they were making. Stommping every seven or eight steps to make more ice. I think we were about half way to the other part of that island that Matt was on. I hoped that this guy wasn't in trouble. I didn't want to save his dang butt. That would be no fun at all. Whatever, not like everything goes my way. For all I know, Matt could be half dead when I reach him. If I ever reach him at all.

"Tai relax, I can see your stress just from your facial expressions." Agumon said, and I knew that it was right. So I forced myself to give myself a nice face. Frigimon remained silent for a bit of this walk. I was so tired from this that I just closed my eyes to at least take a breath nap before the sun would get up again and force me awake.

A few hours I would guess later I woke up. By the sun like I guessed. I was really glad though when I saw the progress that the Frigimon had made. It looked like we were getting close to the part of the island that Matt was on. I would say within another fifteen minutes we would be set. Agumon opened their eyes to, and I hadn't known that they were asleep to. Frigimon started walking at a tad bit of a faster pace. Like they were excited to get this walk over with finally. I deep down agreed.

"Hey Frigimon, thanks for doing this. I feel my back is a tad sore. I think it's more of the position than the fact I was on your hand. Don't worry about it okay." I said, and Frigimon nodded.

"I kind of had nothing else to do, so I don't see why I shouldn't." Frigimon said, and we continued waiting. I was silent for the last tad of it, and Agumon was to.

At the end, Frigimon made one final kick, and lowered us down to the ground. I turned around to look at the Frigimon in the face, and say good bye to it at least.

"I don't know if we will ever see each other again, so I guess that this is good bye." I said, and then Frigimon patted my right shoulder with their cold arms.

"I won't forget you." Frigimon said, and then started walking off. Agumon cleared their throat, and I knew that it was indicating that we should go out and try to find Matt. Which I agreed with silently.

So I started walking around the frozen part of the island that Matt just had to be on. I was already getting cold, and I wondered how Matt would have been able to handle it. Heck, I didn't even know if Matt had handled it because I haven't seen him yet. Now I'm just speaking the obvious am I?

Agumon looked like it wanted to burn some of the snow so the walking can be a little easier. "Wow this placing for us to search is really bad for me. I guess that I shouldn't complain too much about it. I mean, we have to find Matt and all, so I can respect what we have to do. I just don't like it." Agumon complained, and I didn't stop it. I sort of agreed a little on what they were saying. I was thinking that a break would be okay, but then I remembered that we barely have done any walking. So we shouldn't be already taking a break yet.

* * *

With us trying to reach Matt, he was just waking up for the morning also. Realizing the really bad cold and also saw that Gabumon was gone. He forced himself to stand up. It wasn't so bad for a little bit, then he started sneezing really bad. He knew that this was a sickness that he had caught. But he wanted to find Gabumon, then he would worry about finding T.K. No matter what Gabumon would say about it on approval or disapproval. Before he continued, he quickly looked down to see the Gabumon fur coat, and forgot all about that the night prior.

He was then thinking to himself trying to recall it all. While he was searching for Gabumon at the same time. This was bothering him. Why was he away from everybody else in the group right now?

Then he thought of the night prior when the group was at the castle. Everybody had fallen for it, so he can't really blame anybody. But they were having a good time, and then when they were going to rest was when the memory started being hard on him.

Wait, he was starting to remember. There was something called Devimon that came in and threw all their beds in different directions. Matt had not seen anything like it before, even in something like the digital world. However, it didn't really scare him at the time. However, thinking about it, he was starting to get really scared just reflecting upon it.

After having these thoughts run through his mind, he found Gabumon's foot steps. He started running through the path that they left on the ground. He was beyond curious as to why it left Matt alone in the cave, and why it had given up its fur coat just for him. It seemed really nice but strange of a thing to do.

When Matt had been going slow for a long enough time then, he decided to go a little bit faster so he could get to Gabumon quicker. "I am coming to get you." He said, and he was progressively getting closer to reaching it.

Then there was Gabumon, on the ground not really being able to make any sort of movement. Matt went up to it, and put the fur coat over it. "It's okay. You didn't have to do this." Matt told Gabumon, and then he picked it up. "Let's get T.K. now. I do feel much better." He continued, and started walking from that place to continue the look for his brother.

* * *

When Matt was looking for Gabumon, I was close to finding them. I was really not going in any sort of aim or direction. I was just wanting to find them. I turned left after a while, and saw Matt's footprints. I knew then that Agumon and I were close to finding them.

So I sped up my pace by a fair amount, so I can be sure to reach them at some point. Agumon was right next to me, knowing why I was running this fast. "Do you think he will be okay?" Agumon asked, and I nodded.

"I just want to be sure. I mean, he's one of our camp mates." I replied, and soon after saying that, we saw Matt next to Gabumon. Matt and Gabumon both looked in bad condition, and I wondered why that would be. If something happened the say prior that I should know about. "Hey, what is going on?" I asked, and Matt got up.

"Oh I need to find T.K. now, good bye Tai but I need to head out now." Matt said, and that actually made me kind of made. How he barely gave me a hello before deciding that he should just ditch me.

"Hey, just because you don't want to talk to me doesn't mean you shouldn't. You can just give me a simple hello and I will be okay with that." I told him, and walked behind him and grabbed his shoulder. He looked back at me, looking a tad annoyed.

"Are we really going to be doing this right now? Didn't you listen to what I said about finding T.K.?" Matt asked annoyed as well, and I nodded. Our digimon just looking at us confused as to why we were doing this now.

"Just let Matt go Tai, we can just go and look for somebody else. Or we can look for T.K. together. How do you feel about that idea?" Gabumon said, and I shook my head. I didn't want to do either. I didn't want to look for T.K. with Matt. I wouldn't mind if he left, if he would just strike a small a small conversation with me.

"If you don't to look for T.K. with me, then let me go." Matt suggested, and I held my arms out. Giving in. I actually kid of meant it, and he punched me in the face. "That's what you get." Matt told me, and I held my face a little bit. I got him in the chest in response to make up for it.

"That's what you get." I told him back, and Matt pushed me to the ground. He kept hitting me over and over again in the chest. To the point where it was honestly hard just to breath. I was coughing, and he wouldn't stop until I was honestly bleeding. Only then did he get up, and let me rest on the ground for a little bit.

"Please don't push my buttons again. That's what I will do. Beat you up like that. Because that's what you deserve."

Then I got up, not even trying to fight back. I knew I wouldn't be able to stand a chance the way he nearly took me out like that. "Okay you win. Go ahead and look for T.K. alone." I said, and Matt looked glad I was giving him permission to do something he would have done anyways. He walked on for a little bit, and then fell down. I ran up to him, just to make sure he was alright. I looked down to the area he was at, and saw him about to fall down a giant cliff. I held my hands up, just so he would get up. He grabbed my hands, and then he got up. Gabumon was okay, just looking at us.

Once Matt got up and was next to us, he sighed in relief the way you do when you are saved from possible death. "Okay, I guess I should thank you for this." He said, and then was about to walk away when something odd was running right in our direction.

Meanwhile with this happening, Matt and I were on out part of the island and as far as we knew going in different goals and directions. Agumon was next to me of course, and Gabumon was next to Matt. That was until of course, we heard a loud digimon roaring at us both.

"What are you two doing on my scared place?" We both heard, and turned around. Seeing something that would make the abominabil snowman look like a nice teddy bear in comparison. Gabumon told us both what the digimon was for us.

"That is called Mojyamon. It considers every plane of land that it lives on to be its scared home. It also has a pretty powerful attack if you are not paying close attention to what it will do to you." Gabumon told us those words almost exactly, and the Mojyamon started coming at us with a giant bone. I am not making that weapon up.

"Bone Boomerang!" Mojyamon yelled, and threw its bone at us. Matt pushed me down, so I wouldn't be hit by it. He got a little pelted in the back, and I could tell that it hurt him a lot. Couldn't blame him. Looked like it did. I even heard a tiny wince in pain. Then Frigimon was walking towards us with a basket of fruits and stuff. I was beyond curious as to why it had that if you were wondering. But I didn't really care about that at the moment. Seeing as a giant stick was pretty much being tossed at us.

"Mojyamon, why don't you leave those two alone." Frigimon said, and then the bone dropped on the ground really loud and obviously hard. Cracking something on the ground and all of us saw a bunch of black gears under us.

"Wow, I wonder how long it took Devimon to get all this stuff ready." Matt said and I wondered the same thing in my head. But I knew what we had to do to take care of this, and that was to destroy as many of them as possible.

"Agumon, Gabumon, do you think you should digivolve now to destroy some of these rings?" I asked, and Matt nodded to my idea. Our digivices glowing, and our digimon digivolved.

"Agumon digivolve to... GREYMON!" Agumon yelled, now waiting for Gabumon.

"Gabumon digivolve to... GARURUMON!" Gabumon yelled, and then they both shot some attacks.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled, and destroyed some black gears.

"Roaring Blaster!" Garurumon yelled, destroying some more black gears. Then our island parts started shaking. Frigimon had a idea on what it was about.

"I think the icy part of the island and this part is uniting. Since you two passed a test that Devimon gave you. Now we need the other five to do so. But we are two steps closer." Frigimon said, and I looked at Matt. I was glad that our uniting with the others might not take so long or be so hard after all.

Matt was thinking to himself. About Sora and what she might be feeling for some reason. Then about his brother T.K. and how he might be holding up. Then he looked at me, and nodded. "Two down, five to go." He told me as we stared away at the great mountain Devimon was at. We would rest until the others got back and then we would try to confront it.


	13. A Clue To The Digi-Past

Chapter 12: A Clue to the Digi-Past

Chapter Told By Mimi

It had been able a day or so since Devimon forced us all to go in different directions from each other. Palmon and I were flying right towards a island piece, and we were screaming at the same time. "Palmon, if we don't make it, sorry for forcing you to deal with this!" I screamed at Palmon, and we slammed hard on the island piece.

It hurt, hard. I got up a few minutes later after I was over the pain and impact. Palmon got up a bit after me, and I could tell by the looks on their face that they agreed with how I felt.

"Let's hope we never had to deal with this again." I said, and Palmon nodded. With that, we decided to go around a bit.

The island itself wasn't too impressive, which I didn't mind honestly. It was a nice break from the constant bomb of doing stuff all over the place. Although Palmon seemed to like it. Like it was living in this place a long time ago. I then thought of something. What if this was the place Palmon grew up at until we met. I decided to ask it.

"Palmon, I can't help but wonder from how you are reacting, but is this where you grew up at before we met each other?" I asked, and Palmon checked m out. It was obvious that it forgot I was even there at all.

"Yes Mimi. I remember these nice trees and bananas. Being back here makes me so happy." Palmon jumped around happily, and then looked at me. As if it was making me sad or offended. "Sorry if I'm making you miss your home right now. I will stop if it makes you feel any better." I shook my head.

"You can be happy I shouldn't stop you." I told Palmon, and they looked happy beyond all belief when I said that.

"Thanks Mimi. How do you feel about being away from home for so long?" Palmon asked, and I gave what I thought was a mature response.

"I signed up to be at summer camp for a few months. I knew I was willing myself to be away from home for a while. So I can't be too mad for it." I replied, and then we started walking a little while. Palmon was trying to lead me somewhere. I had no clue where, I just knew it was trying to get me to a place.

"These are the types of food I loved." Palmon said, and handed me a pink banana that looked like it could have been averagely tastey. Which is a massive improvement from where I was in having no food for a really long time.

"Sure let me try one." I said, and Palmon handed me one from the tree. I opened it, and I saw that there was more peel. I opened it further, and further until I got to the core. Where no food was shown. I looked at Palmon, as if it was was trying to pull a joke on me or something like that.

"Did you do that on purpose?" I asked Palmon, and they started laughing. Not at me, at them self.

"Sorry. Forgot about all that. I guess we should go around and try some food that you can actually can have." Palmon replied, and we started walking once again.

I remember us nearly reaching the end of this island section, and I saw the clear blue waters down below. "If only we could be doing this every day." I muttered under my breath.

So then soon after I said that, I felt a rumble on the ground down below. I had no idea what it was until I saw part of the island and another one moving towards each other.

I fell on my bottom, and stared at Palmon for a little bit. They looked at me back, looking probably just as surprised.

"Let's get away from here." Palmon suggested, and we got up. The two of us tried running away from the edge when the two island parts hitting each other. It was too late.

After a moment, it was safe for us to get up. "I guess we can at least check out what is on the other island part." I said, as we decided to head there.

* * *

Izzy was wandering around with Tentomon, with no goal of place in mind. He hadn't seen anybody else in the group for a while. "Tentomon, how are you feeling at the moment?"

"Not too bad Izzy, is there a problem that I must be aware of?" Tentomon responded, and Izzy started to put his hand in his pocket. As if trying to find something in it.

"You know that claw in a jar that Joe found in the factory?" Izzy asked, and Tentomon gave a confused nod. That was when he found the thing he was looking for.

"I actually have that jar with me right now. I took it from his bag. I really want to see if I can use or do something out of it." Izzy continued talking, and showed Tentomon the jar.

"Do you think you could do something out of it?" Tentomon asked curious. This conversation was being made while walking still.

The two of them saw some place that looked like old ruins. "Maybe we should check that place out." Izzy said, and Izzy did have a idea on what he wanted to do with the claw. He just needed more items, evidence this is real, and some privacy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Palmon and I were still heading down the new island part. Because I was certain somebody or something worth checking out is there.

"Mimi, are you certain there really is something here?" Palmon asked, and I nodded for what felt like was the tenth time.

"If you say so." Palmon said, and we became silent once again. But even I was starting to question if this was true or not.

I was thinking about my house, and how my parents must be doing now. My father was most likely at work, and my mother was probably working on making their dinner for that night. Here I was with my one recent chance of eating being a total joke. They were living paradise compared to me.

Palmon was right at my feet, and I knew for certain this time they were examining me. "I'm not god with emotions, but I can tell that something is bothering you. What is it this time?"

I gave in and answered their question. "I am just thinking about my family back home. You know, just thinking about what they are most likely doing. Perhaps not even sure I am gone from camp."

Palmon didn't reply for quite a while after that. When it did, it had almost nothing to do with what I said, but once again a personal observation.

"Hey look over there. Maybe we can find another member of the group." Palmon said to get my attention, and i looked to see what it was.

From what I was able to see, it looked like a bunch of ruins. Sort of like a old temple you may say. I was starting to bet to myself that Palmon was right on this one.

"I don't like it exactly, but I think that you are right. So let's get inside even if it's just for a minute or two." I told it, and we headed on inside.

Inside the ruin looking place, I saw a bunch of odd symbols along each of the walls. "Same as the ones I saw in the factory." I heard a voice mutter, as if studying them very closely.

I looked around to see who said that, and that was when I saw Izzy. He was standing next to Tentomon, observing the walls.

Next to him was one of Devimon's black gear. Which I was pretty sure he was perfectly aware of though. So for that reason, I didn't make a big deal out of trying to point it out.

I also saw Izzy holding something that looked like that claw Joe found at the factory. Upon getting closer to him, I realized that it was the claw that Joe found in the factory.

When I walked up to him, I tried getting his attention. Even if it was in the smallest way possible. "Hello, what are you doing exactly?" I asked, and he looked at me.

"Just checking these walls out, as you might have been able to tell. Trying to make sense of it." Izzy said, and I walked directly next to him. I held device thing.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked. You know I didn't quite get why, but in that moment, I was interested on this project.

"Actually yes. I hate to sort of force this on you, but can you do something for me that is not quite in this room? Just check the inside of this ruin area of this ruin place. I have two ear pieces. One for me, and one for you. Just tell me everything you see that you think is important." Izzy told me, handing me the ear piece.

"Sure I can do that. By the way, what are you doing with that claw?" I replied, as we both put our ear pieces in.

"How about this. You do what I asked, and when you are done, I will tell you everything about this new project I am working on. Is that a deal?"

I nodded when he said that. "You got yourself a deal." I looked around for a bit, until I found a door that I could go through to find more of what Izzy wanted. "I will be talking the whole time while searching."

I saw Izzy nodding at me. "That's the way I want it." He said, and I went through the other side of the door to start my speech.

Once I gave my first report about five minutes in, Palmon asked me something. "What makes you want to do this?" I gave a simple response to the question. "I just don't have any real plans. So doing this can make me have something to add to. I feel I done the least so far, so I just want to help at least somebody."

"Mimi you have done stuff. Think about it. Remember when you fought Monzaemon and I digivolved to Togemon?" Palmon tried to assure me.

I noticed one interesting symbol. It was something that looked a tad like a eye, but I also noticed that the pupil was missing. I decided to contact Izzy about it.

"Hey Izzy. Have you seen one symbol that looked like a eye? But it has no pupil in it." I said, and I quickly got a response from Izzy in the earpiece.

"No I haven't. Maybe my computer can help us figure it out." He said, and I stood there with Palmon as I heard him typing on his computer. I heard a small gasp.

"Just what I've been looking for to help me finish my project. You need to get to the farest room in this place, and look two green eye pieces." Izzy told me, and the request seemed a tiny bit odd. I didn't complain about it though.

"Okay. This should be pretty easy to do. I just have to have to the correct direction." I responded, and I started waking once again.

Not even fifty feet later, I heard a voice that I never heard before calling out at me and Palmon.

"Nobody is allowed in my abode. You have my permission to leave this place right now." It said, and raised one of its arms up. I noticed that instead of a hand that it had a gun.

"Izzy, I have some problem that I feel you should be aware of." I tried getting to him again, and I heard him getting ready to talk to me again.

"What is the issue? I heard a voice going directly at you. Is it a servant of Devimon?" I heard the words get out of Izzy's mouth rather quickly. Then I looked at the digimon again, and I saw a black gear on its back.

"Yes it is a servant of Devimon. What do you think I should do about it?" I said, and Izzy paused for a moment.

"You know what. Just try to get out of there, and I will do my best to find you. I guess my project will have to hold off a little bit." Izzy's voice came through just fine. I didn't even reply with a yes sir or anything. I just started running.

The digimon started running right after me. Palmon right my shoulder. "My name is Centaurumon, and this is my place just for me." I heard it trying to scare me. It was their next action that did this just fine.

The Centaurumon started to shoot with that gun hand I mentioned earlier. Seeing the three shots coming at me, I ran away knowing it was the only way.

With a couple minutes of more running, I found a place that just about scared me senseless. It was just giant hole in the middle of a room. Leading down to who knows where.

I looked behind, and saw Centuarumon right behind me. With a tiny bit of actual ground area on either side of the hole, I knew I had to walk on that side to survive.

Palmon made their right on me even harder, and I forced myself across the side as slow as possible. It felt like hours, but I did make it to the other side of the room.

In the side room over, I saw Centaurumon just jump over the hole like it was no problem. I knew for sure that if I wasn't scared before, I was for sure then.

But that was just when I just broke into a full sprint. Going across a entire room space until I reached a final big room.

I knew right then and there that this just had to be the room, and found the two eyes that Izzy wanted. Before Centaurumon found me, I quickly put the eyes in the pocket.

Centaurumon came in, and then the wall collapsed. I looked to my side and saw Izzy holding a large rock. He also had Kabuterimon right next to him.

"Mimi get next to me. You should let Palmon digivolve, so we could take on this one together." Izzy told me, and I ran next to him as my device glowed.

"Palmon digivolve to... TOGEMON!" Palmon yelled, and the cactus has shown itself once again.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon yelled, and Kabuterimon showed up at their side and was ready to attack.

"Solar Ray!" Centaurumon shot from its hand making Kabuterimon and Togemon both. Kabuterimon got themselves up and fired their attack at Centaurumon.

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon said, and it hit Centaurumon pretty bad and made them fall down on the ground. The black gear was starting to fall apart, and the battle was pretty much won.

It got back up, and walked to Izzy and I. "Sorry for what I did." It said, and started a conversation with us.

Izzy and I were barely able to have a conversation with Centaururmon when there was another attack coming for us. It was Leomon, that one thing we fought from Devimon a couple days back. "Izzy, how did it get here?" I asked honestly confused, and Leomon raised their sword up.

"I will kill you as this is what my master wants." Leomon said, and our partners came up to us ready to fight Leomon.

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon shot out another ball of thunder at Leomon, which it blocked wit hits sword. Slashing Kabuterimon a little bit, and the digimon fell back. Going back to Tentomon, which left Togemon and Centaururmon to beat it.

Leomon was ready to attack Togemon when it was trying to throw some needles at Leomon. The sword once again slashed at Togemon, and it went all the back to Palmon.

"I guess that leaves me with you humans now. Devimon will be so proud of my performance after this." Leomon was heading to Izzy, ready to attack him to get rid him.

"Solar Ray!" Centaurumon shot at Leomon, and the attack surprised it. It fired again, and the second time destroyed the black gear on Leomon.

Leomon fell down on the ground, sighing over everything. As if it forgot everything that just happened. "What am I doing? What is going on?"

I went over to Leomon, and touched its back a few times. "You were taken over by Devimon, or do you not know what that digimon is?" I said, and Leomon thought over it for a bit. Then they got back up, as if ready to speak to us in a nice manner.

"Devimon, I know what it is. Can I tell you something. I have a way that you can over throw Devimon." Izzy and I seemed far more interested in what they had to say because of what they had just said right there.

"There are a few tests that you each have to pass. If you do so, then a island piece can be brought back to the island. When it is all done, Devimon is ready to fight you for a big battle. But each of you must do something for it to work. Two of you have already passed the test before you, and you two have now made it four who have passed the test."

"How do you know that we must defeat Devimon? I asked interested. Leomon saw our devices.

"You have digivices, and that is prove. You make digimon digivolve, and that is even more prove. I will go into detail more about it after you others are together and you all can hear it." Leomon said, and left us alone. Centaurumon left us alone to. Our island parts started going to File Island as one. I turned at Izzy, remembering his promise.

"Remember, you said you would explain some stuff like your project to me. Can you do it now." I said, getting the green eyes out of my pocket and handed it to him. He looked at me, and smiled at me excited I did as he wanted.

"Let me get it out." Izzy said, and took his computer out. Turned it on and showed me a picture that I thought was well drawn. "Mimi, meet Festus." Izzy told me, and I saw it looked like a green dragon.

"What is that?" I asked totally confused. He looked at me like he was getting to that point.

"I am making a green dragon named Festus, and I need these parts for it. When we were separated, Ignitemon came to me again and told me of a legend called the Dragon Rider. The legend is that a boy will build a dragon and use it to help defeat a great evil. It won't defeat the evil, but help do so. The boy who makes the dragon is called the Dragon Rider. I want to try this out." Izzy told me, and I nodded. I got it surprisingly.

"I will support you it. If you don't want to have me tell me anybody else if you don't request it." I told him, and he smiled.

"You know, you're not that bad actually." Izzy said, and we looked out at the sun setting as Palmon and Tentomon came next to us. I was glad I did have that moment with Izzy, but I still didn't like him. Perhaps as a friend but that is it.

That was when a digimon came up to us. It had a deep black hat and held its hand out. "What are you?" Izzy asked, and they looked up. Waving their hand again, their hat flew away.

It was Ignitemon once again. The digimon that we met the day prior to coming to Toy Town and when I first got my digivolution. "I have something that I want you guys to do. I won't ask if you want to or not as you don't know what I want you to do."

"Fair enough. What is it that you want us to do though?" Izzy asked, and Ignitemon sighed. as if we were supposed to remember something that we might have forgotten.

"Half of you have passed your tests for Devimon. But that doesn't mean that your are half way to doing all that you need to bring this island to safety. I found location of where one of the seven shadows I told you about are hidden. Actually eight. That eighth one I mention earlier is for sure real. One of them has been destroyed, so now seven. If you do this test, I may have info that both of you would need to fight Devimon." Ignitemon explained.

That part was what got us interested. "Where is the shadow?" I asked, and Ignitemon pointed to a worn down house.

"It is in that ride. It used to be a amusement ride place for digimon until it was destroyed. It is a roller coaster place. The shadow has been wandering around there for a while. I lost a valuable item there. That is more important. Even if you can't beat it you need to get that item at all costs." Ignitemon said, and it seemed simple enough.

"I guess we could afford some time to do it." Izzy said, and looked at me. I nodded. Knowing that my thoughts of him must be pushed to the side and I have to work with him. Despite how annoying he may be in my eyes.

"Let's head out. We should split up one we are there. Us with our partners." I suggested, and Izzy agreed.

Once we got close to the roller coaster, which sounded to be the least serious place that a evil thing could be a hiding place in if you asked me we did split up. I went right, and Izzy went left. I wondered what the item that Ignitemon was looking for was. Perhaps it was like some sort of strange momento would be my guess. You never know with this place was one thing I have for sure learned from this digital world.

"Mimi, have you ever been to a roller coaster?" Palmon asked, and I stopped. I fell on my knees for a moment, and started crying really bad. A certain really bad memory I tried to get out of my memory replaying.

"I did once. My babysitter Anthony came with me. He took me there. He was fourteen years older than me, and he was the greatest person ever. I was only nine." I couldn't explain it anymore without getting angry. Palmon went up to me, and hugged me. "He was the one that started my personal preferences for older guys. Ever since him, I have been attracted to older men." I didn't want to reveal what happened to him, but it made me sad. Perhaps I will sometime.

I knew that I had to get myself back up to look for the item Ignitemon was looking for. Palmon and I didn't talk about what had just happened for a little bit. Palmon was able to see with my face alone that I didn't want to talk about it at all.

I looked in a trash can for some off reason. Maybe the most important item in ever is hidden in a trash can. Just kidding. I just thought that some humor in what is going on would be best for me right now. I decided to get a little closer to the center of this place and started heading to the roller coaster itself. I didn't have to see anything to know that I was making far more progress by going to this place than I had been going around in general.

Still I wondered what would be in there. Maybe I would have to find a way to get up the seats and maybe it is upward towards the top. I had a idea. One that was terrible and could got both me and Palmon killed. But it was better than nothing at all.

"Hey Palmon, maybe you should digivolve to Togemon and destroy this ride so the things would fall down and we see if our target is up there." I said, and Palmon didn't like the idea which was no surprise. They still digivolved anyways.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon yelled, and did that attack three times before the wheel broke down and fell down bit by bit. We had to run away about a hundred yards or so. After all the noise was done, I held my head up. It was safe enough for me to go back, an Togemon was right behind me. Izzy heard the noise and came to us right away.

"What the heck happened?" Izzy asked super shocked. I shrugged getting a tiny smile.

"I thought of destroying the roller coaster to see if Ignitemon's item is here or buried I should say. Let's go looking." I told him, and he without wanting to by the way joined me in looking in the destroyed coaster.

"I wonder what is so important anyways." Izzy muttered under his breath, and I silently agreed. Also does Ignitemon think that they're secretly super important just because of this item? Unless if they were supposed to take it somewhere.

"Are you the least bit curious what Ignitemon is doing all this time? Just showing up then leaving then showing up again. Makes me a little concerned honestly." I told Izzy, and he didn't reply for a moment. Togemon was doing a better job getting the destroyed ruins away than either Izzy and I. Tentomon was just sort of following Izzy's lead.

"I don't really care what it is doing on there own honestly. They seem to know what they are doing so I can't complain. They also have good advice every once in a while. Which is very nice." Izzy gave his answer, and Togemon looked like they were getting at least a item out of the ruins.

When Togemon pulled the item out of the place we got to see what it was. It looked like a golden shield. I was more confused on how it didn't get dirty from all the stuff that right down on it. Compared to the other stuff we dealt with so far here, I guess that makes some sense.

That was when the place started getting a little cold. I had a bad feeling right away as you might have guessed. Izzy and I turned around and saw a shadowy looking figure. I knew right away it was one of the seven shadows coming over to us. Perhaps for the shield.

Well at least it showed that we did find Ignitemon's item. That wasn't really worth it though because of being tracked down by this thing. Izzy looked at me directly in the eyes. Like he was about to make a request for all of us.

"We need to start running from it. You know that we are not powerful enough. We need to leave. Hopefully Ignitemon has a way to secure us once we reach it. That might be our only safe option." As usual, I had a feeling that he was right. So with that, we started getting away from the roller coaster.

I told Togemon to go back to Palmon, and Izzy had Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon so we could all jump on their backs and we could fly away faster. With its picked up pace, the shadow got even faster. Holding out their ghostly hand and trying to grab us when it thought it was close enough. The surprise that it wasn't was enough for them to be confused for a split second. Kabuterimon flew away even faster to get away from the shadow faster with that small chance.

We were half way back to Ignitemon before I even considered to look back. I saw it within three feet of us, and it had a sword in its hand ready to strike. I looked in front of me once again to see if we had got any closer.

It looked like we were right near Ignitemon. Izzy knew that we had to get close to it and try to throw the shield at it to save us some time and trouble. This felt like a intense action movie. I didn't know how to exactly feel about it now.

When we were about five feet away Izzy threw the shield right at Ignitemon and we jumped right off of Kabuterimon and landed in front of Ignitemon. "So you found it and you had a little encounter." I thought there might have been a tad laugh with that response. Then it touched the shield and a beam ray circled around us. Ignitemon took a weapon out of their bag. It looked like a lance. I didn't bother to ask what it was for.

"Both of your partners need to digvolve and be close to them. Trust me you will be glad to listen to me." Ignitemon told us, and looked at the shadow which was right in front of us. "The barrier will break. I just wanted to give us a few seconds to get ready."

With that, we did both digivolve and listen to their advice. They looked worried for some reason. Like everything as depending on this one moment. The shadow kept slashing their sword over the barrier for a while until the barrier broke. When they did, Ignitemon stabbed the lance right in the shadows chest. Making them wounded. Both Kabuterimon and Togemon attacked the shadow making them more hurt.

The shadow dropped their sword, and Ignitemon took another stab at the shadow. Taking the lance out of their body for the second time. Dropping the lance, and looked at the shield we found. "Thanks both of you." Ignitemon told us, and was almost about to leave when Izzy said something to it.

"Didn't you say that you had some info for us?" Ignitemon nodded to what Izzy said, and handed Izzy another jar. In it was a scale.

"That will help you with your project. Mimi will know what I am talking about if you told her." Then Ignitemon looked at me. Nodding, like it knew what to say to me. "It may not seem like it yet but your group will need you. Very much so. Nothing will be better than opening yourself up more. Even if you take small steps. One last thing, I feel sorry for what happened to Anthony all those years ago."

Right as Ignitemon was truly about to leave, they turned back one last time and said one final thing to us. "If you are wondering how I was able to defeat the shadow so easily. First was the moment. Second was you two helping. Third and lastly was the fact that I am a ultimate level digimon. I won't explain what that is, as you will find someone who will tell you. Watch out for the old man. He is part of the great council who will tell everything to you and the group."

With that, Ignitemon has truly left us. Izzy looked at me worried. "Who is Anthony?" I sighed, and was near tears again.

"A babysitter and the man I will never forget. I will tell you. Only when everyone in the group is together." I told Izzy and sat down. Izzy was next to me, and we were looking at the island getting closer to Devimon's center. It is only a matter of hours before we are back there, and only a matter of hours before we see how many are ready to fight it.

"I have a problem concerning my family that I want to talk about. Like you though, I feel as though I should wait first though. So we are in the same shoes in a way." Izzy told me, and that me feel a tad better. I decided to tell him something a little personal.

"I will only tell you this. So don't tell anybody else this." I said, and Izzy nodded like he got it. "I talked to Sora once about the people in the group. She said she had a crush on Joe at one point but got over it by now. She is no longer focused on him. She said she is starting to like another guy in the group, but she wouldn't say. I had a talk with Joe one night recently, and we understood each other well despite our stories not relating. The reason I say this is because I feel I am starting to like Joe myself. I know the cheerleader and the nerd, bad mix. That is why it is a secret. Plus, I'm only in eighth grade, and Joe is a senior at high school. That part doesn't bother me though, as I like older guys. Still, it would be against the law if we wet out sadly."

Izzy put his hand on my shoulder. "It seems you have a knowledge of more things I ever gave you credit for. I would have never guessed it before, but I am starting to see you as a friend. Perhaps this situation was the best for us. These talks really made me open my minds. Thanks for being supportive of my project." I smiled when he said all that.

"Thanks Izzy. You know even like ten minutes ago I wouldn't have considered it. But I am starting to look at you as a friend myself now. Let's make sure this doesn't get ruined." With that, we truly were done for the day. We honestly both just fell asleep after I said that.


	14. The Dancing Digimon

Chapter 13: The Dancing Digimon

Chapter Narrated by Joe

It was night time when I was about to throw up from being out at sea for so long. Gomamon was trying to comfort me by singing. Which wasn't helping at all honestly. In fact, it kind of made me feel even more sick. I threw up over the bed and into the water. Then I felt all better

I decided to check out the medical bag that I had with us. Might as well make some use of it while we are out here. Right?

Besides, I haven't checked out in a while what we had in there. I pulled out some band-aids, alcohol oil for your skin, some tape which I didn't quite get honestly, and some toilet paper. The last item made me want to throw up again out of in a rage. I mean what good is toilet paper going to do on water. Then I thought about it, and came to different conclusions outside of that.

"Being here has become so boring. Doth thou hath any suggestions of stuff we can do in our time waiting to get to land?" Gomamon told me, and I lowered my head. I was wondering the same thing in a odd way. I also wondered if there would be any members of the group where I am going. Personally I would have liked to see T.K. though. Not sure why, but I feel most close to him so far.

"Maybe there will be a nice place to eat food where we are going." I grumbled, and laid down on the bed. Even the pillow was hard to be on. "Why does being on the ocean suck so dang much?"

Then I put my hand in my pocket. For no reason really. That was when I felt something in there. I took it out, and saw a wallet. I had forgotten I even had one. Because there was no need for me to have used it while we have been in the digital world. Trust me, that type of thing would make you forget that stuff to.

Anyways, I started looking through my wallet. Just wanting to see what was inside of it. In it was twenty five dollars, a address card to Sarah's house, and some pictures that I forgot I even had in there. Such as one I had taken in ninth grade.

I noticed that I wore a lot of the same stuff that I did I was now. The white shirt, light brown shorts, the same glasses, and even the shoes were almost identical. I had realized that I had been wearing in some ways the same type of clothing since eighth grade. Just difference in my size. Sort of made me feel stupid a little bit.

My hair wasn't much better now either. It was relatively super spiky back then. Which didn't make since for my general appearance these days. I was wondering why I was this way back then. I showed the picture to Gomamon.

"Thou looked awful back then." Gomamon told me, and I nodded. I knew it was true though.

"What was I even thinking back then?" I put the picture back in my wallet, and fell my full body back down on the bed again. Sighing, and turned to my side. I wasn't doing much better than I was back a moment ago. In fact, that picture may have ruined my mood even more than before.

"Don't worry bout it." Gomamon told me, and I let out a long sigh in return. As it was the best reply I had with me at the moment.

"Promise me one thing Gomamon. Never tell anybody about that picture again. For my sake please." I knew for sure that the sea wasn't helping my mood soon as I said that.

"Okay whatever thou say Joe. How long hath we been on this bed by now?" Gomamon asked, and I forced myself to concentrate and think about it.

"I think a couple days now." I told Gomamon. I was surprised that we haven't gotten hungry yet. I would have expected it. Whatever. Not like it was very important where we were heading.

"I think I will try to get a little shut eye." I told Gomamon, and closed my eyes.

I started having a bit of a flash back, but it was being interrupted by the constant wave motions. Also for some reason I kind of feared that something really bad was going to happen. It was bothering me really badly. "What if something attacks us?" I told myself under my breath, and that really wasn't helping my mood at all. Why did I have to be such a downer sometimes?

Then I heard something I knew was not Gomamon trying to pester me or even my stomach growling. I gulped nervous as I turned around to see what it was.

I saw that it was a box. Which made me relax a little bit. Just a little. There was still some part of me that was worried something really bad was about to happen.

Out of being curious and wondering what would be in the box, I tapped the box. It shook a little bit, which made me a little more worried. Then I saw a part of it break. That was when I was really starting to get worried.

With a second crack that was even larger than the first, I saw it starting to fully break off. Gomamon broke some of the part of the bed off so we could use it as paddles. Gomamon threw one to me, and they had the second one for themselves.

Together, we started pushing as hard as we could to make the bed get further away from the box. Our plan was stopped when the box fully broke and out came Ogremon.

"Oh no! What are we going to do?" I screamed, and then Gomamon ran right to me in fear.

"Perhaps we can beg for it to leave us." Gomamon suggested, and I nodded. But I knew that it would never turn out that way.

"Paddle harder." I told it, and we kept going. I was tempted to scream a little bit. Soon I thought that we were getting away from the Ogremon.

Then I heard a large crack on the bed. I turned around to see what that was for. I noticed that Ogremon struck the bed with their club, breaking it in half.

"Gomamon. Jump here right now. I will get you." I told my partner, and Gomamon looked honestly worried. Then nodded, and jumped as far as it could. It was a lot harder to catch it than I thought. I had to get up and stretch my arms up in order to get it.

When we were both together again, Ogremon faced us. Then took their club, and raised it.

"Joe, I have to digivolve." Gomamon pestered me. I didn't want it to happen. However, I knew that it was correct. The best we could do was get it done faster so Gomamon could get fighting with Ogremon sooner.

"Gomamon digivolve to... IKKAKUMON!" Gomamon yelled, and then my digimon turned at me.

"Get on me right now." I nodded, and climbed up on Ikkakumon so we could get away. Ogremon followed us for a little bit until Ikkakumon was ready to shot it.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon yelled hitting Ogremon. It hurt Ogremon for a moment. But when they got over it, they didn't move for a moment. Ikkakumon started riding away even faster than it was before.

Ogremon was ready to return a attack towards us, and their club at us. It hit Ikkakumon for a little bit, making it slower.

We were alone for a little while. Ikkakumon was riding on for a bit before I noticed that it was needing to just slow down. I looked at their face, and saw that Ikkakumon might need to rest. However, I knew that it couldn't. As we were not on land.

"Joe, I am running out of energy. I don't know how much longer I can last before I just need to rest." Ikkakumon was telling me. I didn't mind that it needed a break nearly as much as I am not good at swimming. Unless land was near, then I would have to find a way to swim to the land. Which would be almost impossible for me.

"You tried at least." I said worried. Ikkakumon was glowing as they started getting smaller. I knew for sure that it wasn't able to go on any longer. I was getting ready for almost drowning. I mean that might not have been the case. But it was very likely considering me and my situation.

Soon that Gomamon was back to normal, they started sinking under water. I was soon following down with them. I was trying to resist for a little bit, before I gave up. Being three feet under made me quit.

I saw the moon. How nice it looked. Shining even better under water. I was starting to have a flashback, despite it fading away almost as quick. The flashback, or what I was able to make out of it was Jim and I going to a place to eat. That was all I got.

Then when I eyes shut, I felt my body getting touched by something. I didn't really care though. I was just going down now. Suddenly my body felt much colder, and I was able to breath just fine. Which I didn't get actually. Then again, my eye were closed. So I wouldn't get it.

What I didn't know was that I was at land again and Gomamon was trying to get me in better resting condition.

Sora and Biyomon were there and it turned out that the thing coiled around Joe that he felt was a fishing line going around him. Gomamon even explained it all to the two.

"When I saw the fishing line, I knew dat tis was the one chance dat I had to get him out of the water. So I wrapped him around the line and I had no clue dat it was thy two though. Thanks for happening to be there for us." Gomamon said, and Sora looked at my sleeping body.

"We need to get him in a nice situation. Or as nice as you can be in this whole thing. Let's do it right now." Sora said, and the digimon started working on me getting comfortable.

They put some leaves from trees on the ground and started a fire for me. They laid me down on the leaves, and right next to the fire. One of them took the glasses for me, and I tilted my face to my left side. I was breathing a little easier with the new lay out that they gave me.

"Sora, what are you thinking?" Biyomon asked, and Sora was taken out of her thoughts.

"Nothing with you personally. I was for a while convinced that I had a crush on this guy. Now I feel that I was wrong. I never did have romantic feelings for him. I just thought I did. I respect the guy, but I don't love him. But this is good for me. Because I can open my eyes and check out some of the other people out. Seeing somebody who I do have romantic feelings for. So this was a good and bad experience both in a way." Sora told Biyomon, and her digimon sat down next to her.

I didn't hear any of this. I only knew of it because of Sora telling me after our little adventure here. I was surprised with the not so crush confession, but that hardened our friendship. But that is for later, and I need to get back on the current topic.

Gomamon looked the most worried about me. Mainly because I was their human partner. So it wouldn't have to deal with what would have happened if I didn't make it.

"Wilt Joe live? I am scared that he won't. What doth thou think Sora?" Gomamon told her. Sora sighed and took another breath following that.

"Yeah I think he will be safe. I am thinking that his self confidence must not be that great because of this. How about this. When he wakes up again, we make him leader for the mean time while we are alone here. After wards he can resign and not be leader anymore. Just for a short term of time." Sora made the suggestion that for almost any situation outside of the digital world I would have freaked out. But given where we were I couldn't care less.

"Yeah sure whatever you think Sora." Biyomon replied, and then they saw me turning around really bad. Like I was having a bad dream. I wasn't, but that flash back I mentioned earlier was replaying in my mind again.

-In my dream, I was seeing Jim driving around and I was talking to him back. "Jim, do you want to take a break so we could have something to eat?" I asked, and Jim didn't answer for about five or so seconds. Then shrugged in approval.

"I guess a little meal is going to be mostly harmless. Let's go and find a place to eat." Jim replied, and I put my back against the car seat again. I was pretty young at the time I was able to see by my looks. Maybe thirteen or fourteen.

We continued driving for about two or three minutes and then we came across the Subway. Jim decided that this was going to be the place that we were going to be eating at. Not that I really cared anyways. I was just getting hungry, so I was down for anything. But that meant that I had to get my food ready.

As we pulled up, we walked on out and went to the counter that the food was at for us to order. We both gave our orders and the person gave us our food. The two of us went to the table and unwrapped the sand which. Because let's be honest here. We wouldn't want to have a Subway sand which the paper on it. That would be gross.

On our way to the table, I found a guy who was about my age. Perhaps a little older. I knew who he was though.

"Sam. How are you doing?" I got his attention, and Sam looked up as he was pointing down at sand which he was having.

"Just taking a break from studies. So I can have this nice food to eat. Our school year is almost over. I'm starting high school next year, and Ken is starting middle school next year." Sam told me, and I then remembered Ken, his younger brother.

"Yeah how is he doing on his school year? Tell him that I said hello and hope he does well in middle school." I continued the conversation a little bit.

"I will tell him. As usual, his grades are a little average. He isn't really failing any classes. But he isn't passing any classes either. If you get what I mean. He has about D's and C's in all his classes." Sam finished the talk with that answer of my question.

I held my hand up, and waved it as I walked on over to the table. Sitting down, Jim looked at me. Wondering who the heck it was I was talking to.

"His name is Sam. He's a grade older than me. I get along with him decently well. Not like he's my best friend or anything. But a pretty good talk to person when we walk by each other." I told Jim, and we started eating our food.

About half way through my sand which, I saw a ball coming in our direction. Totally confused, I didn't do anything about it. I just watched the ball coming towards me. It hit my leg, and then rolled a tiny bit away from me before stopping.

A girl came up to me, and got the ball. She looked at me, and smiled. Like she was fooled by doing this.

"Sorry for doing that. I was just careless. Won't happen again. See you again someday I think." The girl said, and walked away from us. She sat down with her male friend. They looked about ten or eleven.

"Sora, don't lose my ball like that again. That guy doesn't want to deal with that again. Nor does anybody else really." The male said, and the girl laughed.

"Don't worry about it Tai. Why do you get so worried about some of the silliest stuff?" The girl, younger Sora told the male, younger Tai.

A couple minutes later, we finished eating our food. Not really ever thinking about that girl and ball that came towards us. Jim and I got up and went to our car. Jim decided it was time for us to go home.

I didn't get it until I looked back and saw two people. One male and one female. The male had black hair and the female had blonde hair. Both were a tad shorter than him. "Why are Koji and Zoe here?" I heard Jim mutter under his breath. I decided not to ask what he was talking about.

Jim started driving again, and didn't slow down until we were fifty feet away from the Subway. On our way back, I noticed to hear some people who were young kids talking to their parents.

Such as one boy who was in the back seat of his car. "Mom, isn't it a little hot?" The young kid asked, and the mom turned down the heat in the car.

"There you go Izzy." His mother said, and I noticed that the dad wasn't there. Izzy randomly burst something out.

"Are there any good looking guys at your work place?" His mom looked at him confused but didn't reply until our car was almost too far ahead for us to hear anything.

"I don't know if that was serious or not. I am assuming that this was just a random comment." His mother said, and that was all that I heard from that car.

When we pulled up to a place for a moment, I saw a younger girl walking around with her parents.

"Mommy, how long do you think it will take for me to get used to this place? I still can't believe Anthony is gone." She spoke to her mother, and her mother patted her shoulder.

"I don't know how long it will take for you to get used to this place. It really depends on what you do. I agree, Anthony being gone is a big deal. He was a big deal to even us. I knew he really did mean a lot to you mostly Mimi." Her mother knelt down so they could be looking at each other directly in the eyes.

"Mom, do you think that guy is good looking?" I saw her pointing at a older guy. Who was like in his thirties or forties. Her mother glanced at the guy confused.

"I don't know about that. That is your point of view though. So I can't judge." Jim came back from using the bathroom. That was the point of the break. Once he got back in, he started the car up again and pulled out. Driving back to our house.

Once he came back to our living area, we walked up to our part of the complex. Once he was opening the door, I saw two guys leaving. One was actually staying here with their father, and the other was going away with their mother.

"Dad, do you think T.K. will be alright with mom alone?" One of the guys, the one who was close to us and looked a little older yelled.

"I don't know Matt. I guess it truly depends on how their relationship grows." The guys father told him, and I walked into our area in the complex. Going back to my business like nothing happened.-

I woke up, and saw Gomamon staring at me. With Sora and Biyomon next to it. I got myself up, and wiped my clothes off getting ready to wander around again. I guess I would have to take Sora and Biyomon along with Gomamon and I. As they might have partly taken care of me.

I didn't have to worry about that for a little while longer, because I then got a phone call.

I wonder who would even call me at this time. So I checked the caller ID. It was my brother Jim. "Hold on guys." I told the others when I saw that and took the call.

With that, I walked a little bit away so I was alone with the phone so Jim and I could have a more private talk.

"Hello. What is it that you need?" I said when I answered the phone. Jim's voice came in soon reply.

"I have a problem right now. I don't know where you are and what you are doing. But can you spend a couple minutes to listen to me?" I thought about it for about a minute or so. Not like it really mattered. I knew I was going to say yes.

"Yeah sure. I can spend a few minutes talking to you. What is the problem?" I responded, waiting for Jim's response.

"My girlfriend Heather has now broken up with me. After three years, we have finally torn apart. I really thought that we were going to get married, but it didn't turn out that way. It turns out that she has been cheating on me for the last few months. I hate it how people do that. I mean seriously if you are going to leave somebody for another person, just end it then. Don't be secretly going after another person before then. It is just disrespectful." Jim told me, and I groaned. I agree, that is the worst type of break up.

"Don't worry about it Jim. I have a feeling that someday you will move on and find another girl for you. I am not sure how, who, or when. I just have a odd feeling that it will happen. I hope that I am right." I replied, and Jim was silent. I thought I heard a tear nearly coming

"Are you crying?" I asked, and there was silence was once again.

"A little bit. Just again three years of this relationship. You are right possibly. Perhaps I will find somebody for me in the future. I really do hope that you are right. I might have to let you go now." That was when I thought of something else.

"Where is dad? Is he at all concerned about where I am and how I am doing? If so just tell him that I am out for the moment." I gave a final message for Jim.

"I will do that. He is at home with me right now. He hasn't mentioned it yet. So I doubt that he is too worried about it. Don't worry, I will still inform him there." Jim replied, and I sighed.

"Thanks. Goodbye." I truly did give my final words to him at least for now.

"Okay. Goodbye." Jim said, and we both hung our phones up. I hung up to. Then I knew that I should probably return to Gomamon and the others. I put the phone in my pocket, and headed to them.

Once there, I sat myself down. Looking at Sora, Gomamon, and Biyomon. I wondered if they were going to ask what the phone call was about.

I was right. "Who called and what was that about?" Sora asked, and I really didn't want to talk about it.

"I don't want to talk about it please. Can we think about something else for the moment?" I told her my thoughts. I just hoped that she would understand where I was coming from.

"Okay. I will let you do that. So now, let's talk about something else. What are we going to do about our situation and how are we going to find the others?" Sora replied, and I thought about it for a moment.

"Hate to sound like captain obvious here, but we are going to have to find to go around to find them. We can't find the people just staying around here. But one problem, which direction will we take?" I had to think about where we could possibly go.

"Sure. I think you are right. But I think you should lead us upon this. It is going to be for a small period of time though. Can you please do it?" Sora answered, and I thought I saw Gomamon and Biyomon force nodding. Like they were playing along with something.

"I don't want to, but I guess I have to." I responded and I forced myself up. Then I pointed in my right direction.

"An open path is right there. Besides, I don't know if you have even walked that way. I know I haven't." Now I was for sure being the captain obvious.

Sora and the two digimon nodded with what I said. So I guessed they didn't disapprove of it too badly. With that, we started in the direction I pointed at.

It was really dark when we headed off. I mean dark like even couldn't even see like three steps ahead of us. That why I wasn't surprised when i hit my head against a tree. Wouldn't be surprised if I had a bump on my head.

Sora kind of laughed when I did so. To be fair though, I might have done the same thing reaction wise. I didn't let it bother me as we walked further on. Going until I thought I saw something a small distance away.

"I want to check it out." I told Sora as I was walking closer and the digimon followed me a little unwantingly though.

Once I got to the area I thought I saw something, I noticed it was another digimon.

It was wearing a purple robe and I would even say feeling to it. Not that it mattered, I could have still been interested in what it would tell me.

"Hello. What is your name?" I introduced myself to the digimon. "My name is Joe, and the other human is named Sora. Our digimon are named Gomamon and Biyomon." The digimon digimon smiled.

"My name is Daemon. Could I bother you for a couple minutes so I can tell you a small story? It has something to do with Devimon. I have a feeling you would like to hear it." The digimon's offer was hard to refuse because of the Devimon part.

"I'm interested. I think we can spend a few minutes hearing this." All of us sat down to listen to the elder digimon speak. Only a few seconds later did I make the connection. The servant of Devimon has was called Daemon, and this was named Daemon. What if the two digimon were connected?

"Okay listen closely. I will only tell you guys this once." Daemon set a fire with their finger so we could see it better.

"I am related to Devimon. I will get that out of the way first. Several thousand years ago, I was once called Seraphimon. I had two children. Both of them were angels, literally. Over time, both of them faced some disagreements. Until once of the children killed the other one. I was in grief from the action, and the child that survived became more evil. Into a devil. He was once named Angemon, and he is now Devimon. I traveled around for a while seeing the different places in the digital world. Slowly losing my title of Seraphimon, the most powerful digimon of all at one point. I lost my title and gained this title of Daemon. I don't want to, but Devimon is forcing me to be their right hand man. I won't fight you because I just wanted to tell you this. I will head out now. " Daemon told us their interesting story as they snapped their fingers. We were now alone.

I was thinking about what Daemon had told me. They were connected with Devimon. But not willingly. So I was willing to forgive them.

"Joe look!" Sora yelled at me, and I saw what she was talking about. I saw a church. Not believing what I was seeing, I ran up a giant hill to see if it was true. Sora and out partners followed us to.

It was true. I did see a church. What would they even worship? Wait, that is way off topic. Anyways, we checked out what the church was like right away.

At first I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought for a moment that we saw humans. Like actual humans, and not digimon that just looked a lot like them. I really hoped that I wasn't going insane here. I would need to be checked if I was starting to go insane.

Sora was curious about it as well, so we started walking closer to some of them. When we got within tapping distance, I tapped one of them on their shoulder. They turned around, and I saw that they had a really happy smile mask. That detail did make me a little bit odd feeling as you may say. Still I didn't let it bother me though.

"Who are you?" The one I tapped on the shoulder asked, and I didn't respond for a second. I was curious what they are doing here for the main reason.

"Some people from my summer camp got sucked here with me, and we have been trying really hard for a while to get out. Do you know any advice?" I answered, and that was the biggest mistake.

"You are the people we have been looking for actually. Come on in closer. We have a great surprise for you." The human told us, and that was the start to a alarm in my head. But I nor did any one of the others say anything as the human led us inside.

Inside the church was another human, and I was fearing what could be coming. They looked so happy though, that I didn't comment on it right away.

"Oh you must be so tired. Let me take care of you for the moment. You know you want it." The human said, and led us a little more into the church. To the end of the hall, and showed us their biggest window.

"This is our prize from our master. They gave it to us if we did something in return. That is to treat all the humans that come by with the best of feelings. Now tell me, why are you here?" The humans tone was scaring me more the more I thought about it.

"If you don't mind, I don't think we should be here. We took a really bad turn. Now can we head out without hurting your feelings?" I knew I sounded like a jerk, but I was desperate at the moment, and had nothing else to say.

"Sorry but we must get you to the master. They would really want to see you." The human told us, as they took their skin off. Wait, took their skin off? That was what happened, and it showed that they weren't really human at all. Just another digimon that was a ghost. I had a feeling that the master the ghost was talking about was Devimon.

We were about to make a run for it and get away when another ghost digimon from either side of us grabbed us and some even grabbed our partners.

"I wouldn't try to do anything at the moment. I might just accept that you are going to be our prized dinner. We Bakemon as ghost so rarely get anything good to eat it is almost sad. You will provide a exception here and now." The lead ghost said as they took our digimon down under.

The Bakemon threw us on a stone lay out and tied us up in rope. To the point where it was impossible to get out of it, and there was no point in even resisting. I hated it when I was fully helpless.

I closed my eyes and thought I slept through hours or was dead when I opened them again. I was still tied up with Sora next to me.

"How much time has past?" I asked, as I looked out the window. It looked like perhaps a hour or two had gone by.

"How am I supposed to know? I am tied up like you." She told me, and I felt like a little bit of a idiot because of that. With that, the head Bakemon was coming up to us.

"I hope you are well ready to be eaten soon." The Bakemon told us, and that did not make me feel any better. I gritted my teeth a little bit, and they started touching us up and down our bodies.

"Get off of me." I was actually the one to say that, and not Sora. I then heard what I thought for a moment could have been a earthquake. Stupid me though, it was just our partners breaking out somehow and coming to save our lives at their digivovled stage.

Ikkakumon cut our ropes while Bidramon led them outside. I got myself up, feeling how cramped up I really was from staying in that place without pretty much any movement for a while. It was really hard for me to let myself start moving again.

Sora wasn't doing much better. In fact, she might have actually been doing worse than I was. But that didn't matter, as we were forced to move anyways because most of the ghosts were right behind us.

Once outside, we hid behind some graves. I know, real heroic, and waited for the Bakemon to show up. Didn't take long for that to happen. They came right out and started getting ready to eat us again. All of them even combined into one big Bakemon which actually scared me for a moment.

I thought for a moment. How could we defeat this thing? Then it hit me. Something my father actually taught me that I could use.

"Sora listen to me for a moment. Something my father gave to me as a lesson that I think we can use to defeat this thing." I said, and that seemed to get her attention. So I explained it to her.

"It's called mind over matter. You use one chant over and over again to make them weaker and almost give into weakness. I can use this to make them smaller and then we can attack them again when they are normal size. Can I use for hat?" Sora did give me her hat, and I used a small piece of stick to do my thing. I got myself in what my father would call the zone. If we came out of this, I would thank my father in person for at least this.

"Bakemon go away. Bakemon go away. Bakemon go away. Bakemon go away. Bakemon go away." I repeated quite a few times until it got smaller with each repetition. I knew I had done my goal. It looked small enough for us to attack it now.

"Let's attack it now." I demanded, and our partners shot their attacks at the Bakemon, making them blow up. Silence for a moment, and I saw our island piece getting closer to the main center point. I had felt that if this were a test, we would have passed.

"Wow that was crazy. But I will not be leader again. Now we can rest for a little bit. That is going to be really nice. Just rest." I spoke for the first time in about a minute. Sora looked at me.

"Something odd I wanted to tell you. I thought I had a crush on you. Like romantically. But over time, I realize I don't. Not in the way that I hate you. I still respect you. Just not in the romantic way. I would much rather be a friend of yours. In fact, I want to be a friend of yours. I just don't want to be your lover. If you can forgive that. Can we shake on it?" Sora told me, and I shook her hand. Ikkakumon and Birdramon went back to their usual forms, and we just set up our sleeping grounds for the night. We all needed a break. But soon Devimon was near. We needed the rest badly.


	15. The Digi-Baby Boom

Chapter 14: The Digi-Baby Boom

Chapter Narrated by T.K.

It was night time when I saw that my bed was flying right towards a island piece. I didn't have any idea what I was going to do if I broke one of my body parts from this flying.

Patomon was screaming right alongside me, and I wasn't going to stop eve if it wasn't.

We were about half way down when I realized that this was my part of the island. I saw several parts of the island going back to the center, and this was one of the few parts that wasn't. So I figured I must have been the only one who hasn't done anything to impress Devimon.

"What if this is the end of me?" I asked afraid, and I was holding my face as the bed slammed into the island. I felt several ounces of pain fly onto me when I landed on the island piece.

Soon as I landed, I then thought of something from my past. Like one of my friends and how we met. His name was Davis, and both of us are very different in personality. This is my flashback.

It was the first day of fifth grade, and I was walking down to school and noticed a guy on a soccer field practicing.

I was very curious on who was playing on the soccer. I walked up to him to at least introduce myself to him. "Hello, who are you?" I asked, and the guy looked at me for a second. He put the soccer ball down and held his hand out. I shook it as he was telling me his name.

My name is Davis Motomiya. What grade are you in?" Davis asked, and I told him.

"Fifth grade, what grade are you in? I guess you are a fan of soccer." I replied, and Davis looked down at the soccer ball for a second.

"I'm also in the fifth grade. Yes I like soccer. I should probably head on over to class soon. I think that there are only a few minutes left before the first period bell rings." Davis picked the ball up, and kept it held in his left arm. He had his right index finger pointed up. "Hey, do you mind hanging out with me later today? Like perhaps after school or something." I thought of it for a second, and I nodded a little excited.

"Yeah sure. I would like to do that. Thanks for asking me." I replied, and the class bell rang and we had to go on over to our lesson. That was the end of my first flashback, since I had two flashbacks about Davis.

It was about two days or so after that meeting. When we were starting to become friends and we met this one girl. Davis must have known about this girl since he talked about her a little bit after we met her.

She had purple hair, and was a little bit taller than Davis and I. She had a little bit of tan skin and really big glasses. At first she didn't seem that bad. But over time, she was starting to annoy me a little bit.

Davis seemed to already know quite a bit about her for some reason. "Her name is Yolei. She is in the fourth grade, one below us. She is quite a fun person sometimes." He explained to me, and what we were doing with us was playing a game with us during the lunch period.

The game was UNO. A game that I was okay with. I like it enough for me to play it when I have to. But I figured out with the last few days I hung out with Davis, that he felt the same way about it that I did. This Yolei girl just loved it.

We were playing the game for the entire lunch period and ended with only about two or three minutes left of the period. She was about to leave when she waved at Davis. "Good to see you." Davis and I got up then and I groaned in annoyance.

"Gosh she was so annoying. Talking about all the stuff that is going on at home and what she was going to be doing after school. We really don't want to know or really care to know about that." I told Davis, and Davis looked at me.

"Perhaps we care a little bit about what she said. Wouldn't you admit there was at least a part or two that you were slightly interested in?" Davis told me, and I actually thought about it for a second. I shook my head as we were heading off to our classes. That was the end of my second flashback and I woke up from my landing on my beach ground.

I got myself up, and sighed very heavily. I looked at Patomon tired. My digimon looked at me very concerned. "T.K., do you know how long you have been out? How long do you think you were asleep?"

"I don't know. Perhaps twelve or so hours." I made my guess, and my digimon shook their head. I knew right then and there that what I guessed was very wrong.

"No not even close. You were asleep, no let me correct that to passed out for over two days. That landing on the ground from the storm really took you out." My digimon responded, and I got up brushing the dirt off of my clothes. I was shaking my head wildly.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked, and my digimon didn't respond.

"I don't know. I think that if we walk around for a little while we will find a digimon that will want to help us a little bit. I think that this is the best way for us to really find out about where we are or what we will do about getting back to the others." Patomon said, and I found my hat on the ground. I picked it up and put it back on my head.

"Yeah you're right. Let's go. Look's like we're near a forest. More of that because we haven't been around a forest enough while travelling around this island." I started walking towards what I said just earlier started walking to the forest.

At the forest, the trees did look nice mainly because of the difference in a lot of the trees. Like some of them were pink, which I figured Mimi would love. A few of the trees had one natural branch while some others had like hundreds of branches all over them. Even one or two of them had some secondary trees growing out of some of the branches. I will admit, I was a little jealous that all these forests had these types of differences in how they looked.

About a few minutes later, the sun was starting to kill me. You know in the way that it was starting to make you sweat more than a fountain coming out. Maybe not that much, but still pretty bad.

We found a nice bit a shade and I quickly went under it. Maybe not for a break as must as just wiping all the sweat off of my face. When I did, my shirt looked like it was a totally different color. Like a darker green than lighter. That I found very, very gross.

"Do humans normally sweat this much when they are walking under the sunlight?" Patomon asked me, and I made a laugh that was meant to be a sighed chuckle.

"Depends on how hot the area is and how much we walk also depends on the area we are walking around on. So the answer is that we could end out that way." I said, and after I was done wiping my face off we continued walking toward the end of the forest.

The end of the forest was a lot closer than I thought that it would have been. When I saw Patomon give me a interested look, I knew that we were getting close to a village.

"I know I have been here before. It is coming up soon. But I figure that it will be very small in my memory. Since I think I went there when I was a small child." Patomon was telling me, and I was interested in what this village could have possibly been.

"Why were you here when you were young?" I questioned, and we kept on walking towards it. Until we found a place that looked like a baby center. With no real baby. So actually like a place that babies would play in. Like a day care village.

"What is with all the baby features in this place?" I asked and I was already starting to piece it all together.

"It is the village that we digimon get raised in when we are very young. Usually between first born to a couple years. That is why I don't remember it like at all. So I would be curious to check it out all over again." Patomon said to me, and I looked around and saw a baby crib. I walked on over to the crib and saw a digimon inside of it.

"Why is there no digimon in here to take care of the babies? What is the main reason that you don't remember this place?" The second question that I asked should have been very obvious but I was far more worried about the digimon in the crib without a babysitter.

I take that back, digimon in the cribs. There was more than one of them. It looked like when I checked it out that there was a couple hundred of the cribs. I was checking them all out like crazy until Patomon gave me a answer.

"You know that people don't remember what it was like when they were really young. You think that digimon are any different. You should try to remember something about your life on your own. But I do agree about the caretaker part. We should take care out the baby digimon until a babysitter comes back or comes here in the first place to take care of them." Patomon said, and I tried really hard to remember something from my babyhood.

It was a very vague memory from when I was a couple years old. I would say four or five. I was out in our back yard, playing around with some of my toys.

I was piling the blocks on top of each other trying to get all twenty up in a row. When I got about ten or eleven and was attempting to get another block on there, all of them fell down. A couple of them even fell on my feet and it actually sort of hurt.

A person was coming out of my house and ran directly ran up to me to see what the problem was. "T.K., calm down. I will be here for you until you stop crying." The man said, and I knew that he wasn't much older than me. About two or three years. I figured out pretty fast that this was my brother Matt. My memory ended there though.

When I was back in the present mind set of what was going on, I checked out Patomon. "Yes I do have one memory that I remember a little bit. Not really that well, but I remember that part of when my brother Matt came and told me that everything will be alright." I answered the question and we were going to talk more when we had a interruption that made me nearly scream for a moment.

I turned around to see what the noise was. It was a digimon that had a weird purple pattern on its back. "Those are the babies I am supposed to take care of until they are old enough to go out in the real world. I demand that you stop doing this right now." The digimon said, and I took a step or two back and put the baby I was currently holding down in the crib they were in.

"What kind of digimon is this?" I asked Patomon and my partner nodded at me.

"It's Eleckmon. One of the digimon that hardly do any sort of fighting as they are always taking care of these children digimon. I remember a sighting of it when I was young. So I do remember a very tiny amount of when I was a baby after all." Patomon replied as we sort of settled down the discussion of what we remember and don't remember when we were younger babies.

"I didn't think that you would return to this place. What is this human that is with you?" Eleckmon pointed their finger at Patomon, and I was glancing at the two back and fourth. "But hey that doesn't excuse you for doing what you have done. I still feel the same way and you must leave or else I will give in and fight you after all." I didn't want to have a fight, but I was starting to expect that this was the reality that I would do. Even though I dislike fighting from my parents divorce.

"Do you want to fight us for if we can stay here or not?" Patomon asked Eleckmon, and I was getting very uncomfortable.

"I would love to do that. I don't care if I took care of you when you were young or not. I will be able to beat you in this fight." Eleckmon said cocky, and the two digimon went right towards each other in a fight.

Both of them kept going back and fourth with each other like how brothers would rough house with each other when they are trying to settle a dispute.

My digivice was going back and fourth on glowing. I had no idea what the glowing meant until I connected some of the dots. The light showed up when we digivolve. This meant that Patomon was going back and fourth on the idea if they wanted to digivolve or not.

I looked back and still saw Eleckmon and Patomon fighting. They were bumping into the toy buildings and were almost going right into the cribs. I knew that both of them would regret it if they destroyed the cribs of the babies. I knew that I had to do something about it right then and there.

"Stop it! I have another idea. How about we play tug of war?" I told them and both of the digimon gave me a confused look.

"Why do you want to do that?" Both of the digimon asked at the exact same time almost. Like they were in one hundred percent agreement on at least this.

"It's simple. You guys play tug of war. It will all be fair. When one of them wins, we will then see if we leave or not. If Patomon wins, we stay. If Eleckmon wins, we leave. Can we accept that?" I gave them the idea, and both digimon were silent.

"I guess that we can do this. When should we start?" Eleckmon agreed to my terms and we decided to do it in ten minutes, so we would have enough time to get ready.

About those ten minutes later, Patomon and Eleckmon were tied up on two ends of a rope and I was in a slightly changed outfit. Such as my hat being a tad different from what I normally wear. This was supposed to show that I was judging them now.

"Remember that the first digimon that gets the other one to the other side is the winner." I told them and I held my hand up. "On three. One, two, three. Go!" I put my hand down and they started playing the tug of war.

At the start, Eleckmon was winning by a long shot. Soon after a minute or two, Patomon was slowly getting the upper hand. Either it was just warming up, or Eleckmon poured all their strength into the first bit hoping to get the game out of the way and win. But after a little bit of tugging and pulling, Patomon was able to pull Eleckmon's entire rope in the air and makes Eleckmon fly in the air a little bit. Once Eleckmon fell into one of the toy houses, they were still for about a minute or so.

When Eleckmon got up and started leading to us. They looked like they were in pain for a bit but soon they got a smile on their face. "I guess that you win. Maybe I will let you stay after all. Since that was the terms we came up with. I will trust you now, just don't make me feel like I made the wrong choice by letting you stay the night." Eleckmon told us, and I had something to ask it.

"Eleckmon, do you know about Devimon?" I asked, and Eleckmon nodded very slowly. Like they were regretting the answer that they were about to make.

"Yes I remember them before. They wanted to take over the digital world, but failed after deciding that they were just going to wait for a little bit. I heard that they have come back. I know that you don't like to fight, but you will have to do it to get out of this one. Or the others will have to fight Devimon for you. But fighting is the only way that they will be defeated." Eleckmon replied, and I looked down. I hated to admit it, but I think that they were correct.

"Yeah perhaps you are right. Can you let us stay the night though?" I asked them, and Eleckmon nodded. We looked up at the sunset and just didn't do anything but watch it for several minutes.

I had another flashback about my friend Davis and I hanging out. It was a couple summers ago, on his twelfth birthday. He was letting me stay over for the entire weekend sort of thing.

I came up to his house and knocked on his door. He answered it and smiled when he saw that I was able to come on over. "Come on in T.K. I would like you to see one of my cousins. Her name is Molly. So sweet for her age of only eight. You would find her amazing." Davis told T.K. whole he was showing his friend into the house. They were both in his room for about ten minutes before there was another knock on the door.

The two walked on over to see who it was that knocked. Davis opened the door and I saw a young boy. Who looked eight or nine. I gave Davis a odd look wondering what he would possibly be doing here.

"This is one of my best friends T.K." Davis started towards me. He put his hand out to the kid. "His name is Cody. He's also about eight like my cousin Molly. He's a couple months older than her though." Davis finished while the kid named Cody walked on into the house. We were now waiting for his cousin molly to show up before we could do anything for the party.

The three of us were making up some random stories. Cody himself was alright to me. I mean he didn't impress me so much, but he was alright.

I showed them a game called 'Yearbook Dungeons and Dragons.' I explained the entire concept to them. It's like the game Dungeons and Dragons but the yearbook part comes in where your character is a person in the yearbook. You play like them. Like you're trying to impersonate them. It is actually really fun when you try it out. I would suggest it honestly.

When we picked out who were going to use for our game the door got knocked on again. Davis got up right away and opened it. I saw a young girl who looked about eight. She also looked a little bit like Davis.

"Hey Molly. Thanks for coming on over. I have a couple of my friends over right now." Davis introduced her to us. I was looking at her, and I felt happy looking at her.

What a beauty? I thought to myself when I saw her, and I hoped Davis wouldn't judge me if I told her that I thought so. He would probably be a tiny bit concerned because of our four to five age difference.

"My friend T.K. was showing us this game. We could explain it to you." Davis told her and all three of us explained the entire concept of the game to her. She seemed to actually be interested in the idea.

Us playing the game lasted a couple hours, and I found myself wanting to throw it on a few moments because I was too busy in my mind wanting to make Molly happy.

"Hey Davis, how about we go out for a moment?" Cody asked Davis, and Davis agreed to the idea as they walked towards the house entrance.

"We will be back in about forty five minutes. We are just getting drinks and food for the game. T.K. make sure Molly is alright." Davis told us as he and Cody left the house. I looked at Molly, getting a smile on my face. I really liked looking at her. She really was a great sight.

"Hey Molly, how do you and Davis get along?" I asked Molly, and she seemed to be at a loss for a second.

"We are going well. How about you and him?" Molly replied, and I nodded.

"Davis and I are also going well." I said and we kept talking. I almost touched her at one moment. Like on the leg when we saw the door starting to open. It was Cody and Davis coming back in.

"We can now get back in the game. Now that we have some food and drinks to go along with it." Cody said as he sat next to me on the left and Davis sat next to me on the right. We went right back into the game. Everything else went well after that. The next couple days was nice and that is the end of my flashback was over. I was taken back to the sunset and general mindset of the present.

A few minutes later, we heard a noise from the background. I had no idea what it was but I would find out a few minutes later that it was one of the shadows watching us. Waiting to strike at us until we were truly one hundred percent distracted.

When it was starting to get dark and both of us were starting to get tired, that was when the shadow started making a move on us. They were trying to grab Eleckmon, and when they noticed that Eleckmon wasn't fully distracted I had a chance to see what the shadow was doing here.

Instead of trying to fight us or anything, they just stood there. Deciding that they were going to go away. I knew that I had to do something about it. As much as I hated fighting, I knew this was important.

I didn't even try to take Patomon with me. I just starting running after it until the shadow was getting far away from the village. Going all the way towards a cave entrance and the shadow flew through the door.

I was about to go open the door when I heard a familiar voice calling towards me. But one I only heard once or twice though.

I turned around to see what it was. It was Ignitemon that I met near the time when Mimi had Palmon digivolve to Togemon. I knew that they were chasing the shadows around down as well. But I never figured that I was going to see it again at least until the battle with Devimon.

"Hello what are you doing in front of that cave?" Ignitemon asked me. I couldn't really tell the tone of its voice. It seemed either worried or just angry.

"I saw one of the shadows coming to here. This might be one of the only chances I have to defeat it." I answered and Ignitemon sat down near me. Taking a stick out and drawing on the ground with it. Like they were attempting to make a picture out of it.

"I knew of these shadows long before you even came to the digital world. You might be wondering why. It's because I served them at one point. It was for a few years when they first came along. I served them until I knew what their true intentions I did I left them as soon as I could and they have been interested to see what I plan on doing since then. But they don't know that I intend on helping you guys defeat them." Ignitemon gave me a little bit of back story to their past. They got back up once again and put their hand on my shoulder.

"I can't battle the shadow for you. I feel that this is one of those battles that you should do on your own. But I will help you. Here take these." Ignitemon pulled out two knifes from their inventory. "You can use these to fight the shadow. I don't know how much it will help you but I feel better about putting you in there alone now. Now go and face it. I hope that you win." Ignitemon left me alone when they finished saying that. I was alone now. I turned around to go inside the cave and opened the door.

Once inside I saw that it was pretty dark inside. Which I found to be a annoyance honestly. There was a flashback that I had yet again with Davis and I.

It was during the sixth grade, and Davis was running up to me real excited. I turned around to see what the big deal was when I noticed the notice in his hands.

"Check this out." Davis said and I looked at it after he handed the notice to me. It was for a school dance and everybody in the seventh grade and beyond was allowed.

"Yeah I get it. But we're not old enough to go to it. So why are you making such a big deal about it?" I asked and Davis shook his head with a smile on his face. I knew that he was planning something as soon as I saw that smile on his face.

"No I found a way my friend. Do you want to hear it? Okay thanks for saying yes. I found out that if we go in a suit that the people will be more convinced that we are old enough. They don't really examine who walks through the registration room. We can just go in if we are looking good enough. We can dance with the girls there and brag about it for a couple days afterwards." Davis said to me, and I thought about it for a moment.

"I will have to think to think about it for a moment. More like until a bit before the dance. I will give you my answer sometime later. Okay." I answered and went on over to my next class. I was wondering what Davis would want to do at the school dance. Is he honestly thinking that somebody would go to sleep with him? If so then that is really odd.

Quite a bit of time passed by before I decided. I walked on over to Davis after I did so and told him. "Sure I will do it. The problem is how are we going to find a suit that will be fit enough for me?" I told Davis and he thought about it, and I was getting a little concerned before he got a answer in his mind.

"I will show you it soon." Davis told me and that was the end of the school day. A day or two later the day of the dance was here. Davis came to my door and knocked on it multiple times. I answered it and saw that he had a suit in his hand. I assumed that it was for me since I mentioned the problem earlier.

"Hey T.K., I even got your suit ready." Davis said before I could even ask him why he was here so early. He went right in and handed the suit to me. "Why don't go to the bathroom and change into those clothes?" Davis asked, and I knew that he wouldn't have left me alone until I did it.

I went to the bathroom and changed into the suit. I liked the fact that the dress shoes he handed me were brown and not black. The suit almost fit me just fine actually. The only problem was that the arm part went a little past my wrist instead of right at it. As well as the fact the pants were a little large on me. But they stopped at the shoes, so that problem wasn't too bad.

I came out of the bathroom and showed Davis the outfit on me. He nodded in approval, and put the tie on me. "My mom is coming here just soon enough. I told her about the dance and she agreed to take us over there. I didn't tell her though that we're too young to go."

Just with that, a car pulled up that wasn't my mothers. Which was nice. Because if it was, she would have been wondering why I was suited up like this. I had never met Davis's mom before, which was why I was really confused when I saw that they looked nothing like him.

His mother was completely white, while Davis was a much darker skinned. He wasn't black, but pretty decently tan and I wondered if he looked more like his dad. "Hello, are you Davis's friend T.K.?" She asked me and I nodded. "Good, I went to the right house. Let's go to the school now."

Davis's mother drove us all the way to the school the dance was taking place in. At the registration area, some people looked at us. However nobody did anything about it. They just let Davis and I in the room.

The dance was wild would be some of the only words that I could use to describe it. But that didn't bother me though. A few minutes in, I saw this one girl walk up to me. "Hey want to dance?" She asked, and I agreed.

She led me to the dance floor and Davis was giving me a thumbs up. We danced together really casual until she wisphered that we should go and do the crazy dance. I had to idea what it was so she was teaching how to do it, and I was going along with it. I would like to say I was doing a good job, but that would be a lie.

It turned out she was the only person I danced with the entire time. At the end of the dance, I came back to Davis. He looked sad for some reason.

"Davis, what is wrong?" I asked, and Davis glanced at me. I knew that something must have been bothering him from the looks on his face.

"The girl I would have wanted to be at the dance wasn't here. What should I have expected? She was also too young for this. The dance is over, so let's just go home." Davis replied and we left the school after we checked that the time was almost eleven at night. The flashback ended there.

I was once again forced to go back into the actual mindset of things when I was walking in the cave that the shadow was in for a while. I was going down a insane staircase. By insane I would mean that the staircase was over a hundred steps. That is almost as long as some columns. I had no light to go with because I had nothing to use to bring some light. I only had my digivice and those two knives that Ignitemon gave me.

"You may think that the other digidestined care for you, but you have no idea just how wrong you are. None of them care for you. You are the laughing stock. Nobody cares because you haven't had you weak partner digivolve and therefore you are useless. Give it up T.K., you are not wanted by the others. Join us and Daemon and we will bring down Devimon and rule the digital world." The shadow was making fun of T.K., but he was doing his best not to get too angry with the insults. But T.K. was very curious who this Daemon creature was. Since he had never heard of it, maybe he would let the shadow talk a little longer.

"Who is Daemon? I don't think I heard of them before." I said, and I sounded interested mainly because I actually sort of was interested.

"Daemon is a servant of Devimon who only wants Devimon dead so he can take over File Island and we can be a part of that domination. You know you want some domination." The shadow was still trying to make T.K. be convinced that he would want to fight against the group and be with the shadows.

"You are going to have to try harder than that to convince me." I told the shadow, and I was saddened. Because they had hardly talked about what Daemon really was.

The shadow didn't talk to me anymore, which was alright enough for me. I kept on walking for a while until I thought I saw it in front of me. The shadow turned in my direction, but bent their neck down. "Want to fight?" The shadow asked and they flew right at me.

I sliced one of the knives in the air to at least get a little bit at the shadow. They didn't seem to hurt about it, but I saw that it was a little phased from it. Which I would consider a point towards me.

The shadow flew at through me, and I fell on the ground and my body hit the ground harder. "That really hurt." I mumbled under my breath and got back up.

When the shadow was going at me again I used the knife again and the attack that time seemed to phase it a little bit. More than the last time. Maybe the more I attack it the more it would get hurt. Despite how much I really go at it. It was the best I could shot for.

I feel like the shadow was getting onto my idea since they took of the two knives and destroyed it. I had no idea how that could happen, but I only had one knife left to fight with.

I just stabbed the knife right through the body of the shadow to make it feel more in pain and then I pulled it out and kept pulling in and out of the body of the shadow multiple times.

The shadow was defeated after that but there was one more thing that it was going to tell me. "There is something else that you must see. It will change your idea on this whole thing. You won't be worried about Devimon or us, but rather something in a different area of this world all together. Never mind, a different world altogether," The shadow told me and it was gone.

I turned around to see a small opening leading somewhere else. I felt that perhaps I should at least check it out. To maybe see what the shadow was talking about. I walked on through the light, which is a huge misleader considering the place that I was going to go into.

The place that I was now in was totally dark and depressing. I had no idea where I was, but this was worse than what I dealt with before. I had hardly been in here and I knew that whatever lead this place would make me beg for Devimon to come and take me away by comparison.

"Need you. I need you." I heard a voice telling me, and I turned around to see what had said that to me. It was a digimon that had a white chest and had a black black. It looked like a digimon that would go swim in the water.

"What is this?" I asked, and saw the digimon, or what looked like seven or eight of the same type of digimon. The digimon looked sad when I asked that question.

"We are called Scubamon. We are forced to do its work and we are never rewarded. This digimon is one of the most heartless creatures that you will ever meet. They are the ruler of this ocean, this world. The dark world." Scubamon told me, and I saw it pointing at the water. Which was just grey and sad. I walked close to it.

"Are you wanting me to help you?" I asked them, and they shook their head.

"We are not asking, we are begging. You are the first in many years to show up here. Please at least understand what it is." Scubamon replied, and I looked back at the water again. I saw a red eye flash in the water for a second and went back to darkness afterwards.

"Am I the only one who saw that eye in the water?" I asked the Scubamon. I felt that this eye had something to do with what this digimon is.

"That is Dragomon. They are the king of the dark world. They kill us to get more power if we don't help them enough or are hungry. We will feel grateful for you if you help us destroy Dragomon." The Scubamon led me away from the water and took us quite a few feet from the place so we could be a little more safe.

"If I leave, can I be able to come back here again?" I asked Scubamon and none of them answered for a bit.

"If you can, please help out the best you can. Dragomon is coming soon. We can't let them know what you have done to talk to you. Look in front of you for a moment." Scubamon said and I turned around. I saw the start of a digimon coming out of the water. It was real slow going but I knew that this was Dragomon coming out of the water.

"Okay I have to head out right now. I will return and help out as best as I can." I said and walked through the same entrance that I had went in the first time.

Back at the cave I walked on until I reached the entrance again and walked through and found Ignitemon once again. "Did you win?" They asked, and they even picked up on how pointless the question was. Then I told Ignitemon what had happened after the battle with the shadow.

"The dark world is a much darker form of the digital world. Dragomon is even more powerful than Devimon, and if you think that Devimon is bad, then you truly have no idea what is coming your way." Ignitemon told me, and took a piece of paper out and wrote something on it. They handed me the paper.

_Bearmon Residence, located at The Priory of Server_

"What is the purpose of this paper address?" I asked Ignitemon, and they seemed a little surprised that I didn't understand.

"I thought you would have picked up on what it meant. It's the address on a digimon that knows about the dark world. They can help you get the purpose of how you can save them from Dragomon. You should probably head on back to Patomon and Eleckmon once again. They are most likely wondering where you are now. I think it is up to you to at least tell them the result of the shadow." Ignitemon left me soon after they said that and I was perhaps getting a little annoyed by all the times they showed up just to leave a couple seconds later.

Right before I saw Patomon and Eleckmon again, I had one final flashback about my and Davis's friendship from the past.

At the flashback, I saw us when we were at the last day of the sixth grade. We were walking on down the hallway, and Davis seemed ever happier than me. "First time I went through sixth grade." He said, and I didn't quite get it. I mean, this would obviously be his first time through it since he had just finished it. Didn't seem too hard.

"Well I will be going to summer camp this summer and that will mean that I won't be seeing you for a few months. Are you cool with that?" I told Davis and Davis looked like he was in a totally different area. I was wondering what was going on. "Davis?"

"I am fine with that. A couple months isn't too much of a fraction of what our lifespans here. Go ahead and have a good time. I will find a way to entertain myself for those months." Davis answered and I sighed in relief.

"I think we can agree either way that it is nice to have a few months off from school." I said to Davis, as I saw Matt pulling up his car. I forgot for a moment that he was now old enough to drive. I stepped inside the car an waved bye at Davis as we drove away.

The flashback ended as I went back to Patomon and Eleckmon. Both looking at me oddly. "So you made it." Eleckmon seemed so proud of the fact. It was very late in the night, and all three of us were just beyond dirt tired. I felt like I could fall down right there. I had put myself in my sleeping bag and the digimon had set up and I still hadn't noticed what was looking at us from above us.

Leomon was checking us out. They were ready to attack us. Just as Devimon ordered, and my being asleep would have been a great chance to kill us. Since I couldn't do anything about it. But they were going to have to wait for the digimon to sleep as well.


	16. Legend of the Digidestined

Chapter 15: The Legend of the Digidestined

Narrative Resumed by Joe

After T.K. had passed his test, faced that shadow and came into that visit in the dark world (all of which I only learnt of much after the defeat of Devimon), all of us had passed the test and this meant something much larger. That we were ready to face our enemy Devimon. The digimon that forced us all to do our best to return, gave us all in some ways a common goal, and lastly was our best way back to our home.

I wondered what Sora thought of the situation. "Hey Sora, how do you feel about fighting Devimon now?" I asked her, and Sora was looking down at the water she was above. Since she was riding with Birdramon and I was riding with Ikkakumon.

"Yeah, it will be nice to return home. That is what I look forward to the most here." Sora told me, and I agreed with that statement. As much as I didn't like being home and was worried to what my fathers reaction would be, I would take my father any day over Devimon. I would go as far as to say that Devimon makes my father look like a paradise.

I felt my seasickness coming onto me now though. That was a problem I usually faced when I was on the water. In fact, I think I actually lasted longer than I normally did before I got sea sick on normal instances.

It was getting rather late at night and I felt that if this was a normal day in normal life, most of us would have been asleep for the night. Kind of shows all of our changes in mindset. We were almost all the way back to the center of the island.

The sun was down fully when we had reached Devimon's part of the island. Pretty soon after we came to the part of the island, we found most of the other group members. Aside from T.K. and his digimon partner, who were still sort of out of sight at the moment. Made me wonder just how much we would have to go to find it.

Matt was actually mentioning that really early when we were reunited. "We should find T.K. and Patomon. Everybody else besides him are together. So either we leave right now or we wait until the morning before leaving again." Were the words that Matt told us, and I knew that it was going to be a voting moment.

Everybody with the exceptions of Mimi and Tai raised their hands that we do it right now. Everybody else was on a general agreement that we needed to do it right then. I had something sort of playing in the back of my head. Something I wanted to suggest to Tai, our secret and true leader. He nor nobody else may have realized it, but Tai was our true leader.

"While it would be nice to take a sleep I understand it is a general agreement we should go out now." Matt said and nobody was up to argue who was be in front on this walk. He was though. All our digimon directly next to us and I was worried about everything that is in front of us, finding T.K. was a minor detail in comparison. As horrible as it may sound.

Matt's spirit made it up for me though. So I was going to deal with it, but nobody was really talking just now.

I would say that after walking on for about twenty to forty minutes we did find T.K.'s digimon partner, Patomon in a village that looked like a place for baby toys. Late at night, it seemed to scare me a little bit. It would fit in given what we were just about to deal with.

When we were within ten feet from T.K., I heard a small crack. I assumed that it was a tree branch being stepped on and breaking. I looked up and saw a sword flying right at us.

Matt picked T.K. right up and we started running right in time for Leomon to fall down and picked up their sword. "Devimon will respect me for killing you all. Who should I start with?" Leomon said and then seemed to pause for a second. Like they were listening to a voice. Which seemed odd since we weren't speaking and nobody else was.

"I will pick you." Leomon pointed at T.K., who was just now waking up and getting out of Matt's grip. T.K. put his hand in his pocket, like he was going for his digivice. But he was checking to make sure that the paper of the Bearmon address was still in his pocket.

Tai looked at all of us while Leomon was coming at us. "We need to digivolve now. If we do so then Leomon will be defeated faster and we will then advance off to fight Devimon then." Tai told us and we took out our digivices and our digimon knew what their job was.

"Agumon digivolve to... GREYMON!" Agumon yelled.

"Gabumon digivolve to... GARURUMON!" Gabumon yelled.

"Birdramon digivolve to... BIRDRAMON!" Biyomon yelled.

"Tentomon digivolve to... KABUTERIMON!" Tentomon yelled.

"Palmon digivovle to... TOGEMON!" Palmon yelled.

"Gomamon digivolve to... IKKAKUMON!" Gomamon yelled.

With all those digivolutions out of the way, all six of them started advancing towards Leomon. Greymon shooting some fire at them, Garurumon breathing some icy fire right after. Birdramon breathing their own fire at Leomon. Kabuterimon shooting some electricity at the foe, Togemon shooting their needles at it, and Ikkaumon firing a torpedo at our opponent.

It seemed that all added up, it might have worked. But when all the attacks faded away Leomon seemed to be on the ground trying to get back up. Almost defeated, but still ready to give a little bit of fighting back left.

That was until more black gears started flying right at Leomon and going inside it. Leomon started growing in size by a large amount until the digimon was black them self and some of their veins were almost showing up for us to see.

When Leomon was almost ten feet long, we started attacking it right again. All of us shooting at it a second time and this time doing twice as much damage. When Leomon was getting down and almost giving up, we attacked it once more.

Soon as we stopped attacking, Leomon went back to their normal size and started panting. Like six or seven black gears came out of them and all of them broke. "What happened? What was I doing?" I feel bad right now. My head hurts." Leomon was saying and looked at us. Not exactly sure what to think of what they were seeing. "I was attacking you was I? If I was, sorry. I am just confused." The digimon was saying and Matt had a idea.

"Why is Devimon so focused on killing us right now?" Matt asked it, and Leomon seemed to be confused for a second and then got it.

"Yes, I know why. There is a legend about certain humans who will save us all." Leomon said and they must have picked up that we were confused because of the fact that they started explaining more in detail.

"There is a legend that humans will come to this island and save it from great evil. A great evil that will try to take over this island and only really care about what can help them get this goal fulfilled?" Leomon started explaining, and looked at us to see if we were following as of yet. We were, so we allowed them to keep explaining.

"It is untrue if this legend is true or where it was made. But given what our situation is, our digimon on this place are just willing to accept anything that is told. Any supposed idea or story line gives us hope for being freed b Devimon. Sounds like something that may have been true to humans at one point in their life." Leomon said and I sort of have a question or two in my head.

"I wonder a couple things. First off, what is the rule for the humans and what we have to do so we could save the world? Secondly, do you believe in this story line?" I asked Leomon, and there was a pause for a moment before Leomon continued.

"I do believe in these legends, mostly this one. Because this legend is a sign of true hope that may expand beyond Devimon and is more of a sign than most other things that could be handed our way. To your first question, the legend is based on the idea that the humans need a digimon partner with them. Which you already have, every single one of you. Another thing you need is that you people need to have your digimon digivolve into something stronger here. A requirement that all of you besides the young one have met." Leomon told what I assumed was the end of the legend story. Leomon then looked at the top of the mountain confused.

"I wish I could help you seven on the fight against Devimon here, but I cannot. I told you enough. I believe you are the digidestined. But mostly, I think you can be able to defeat Devimon all on your own. So I will head out now. I suggest that you rest for the rest of the night and then face them in the morning. That way you have some time to get ready." Leomon said to all of us and headed away from us.

We took Leomon's idea of resting for the night. Mainly because we were all dirt tired and hardly had any rest during this whole time that we were island split. Everybody had set up their camp and most of us were just plain asleep within a couple minutes. I was asleep last for really no reason but when I did I think I might have gotten like maybe fifteen minutes before I was forced awake.

"Joe wake up, Ogremon is attacking us. They are taking Tai!" I heard one of them yelling and I had no idea which one was yelling that. This detail was a little useless by comparison to the part that Tai was being taken by Ogremon. I forced myself awake and was looking at Ogremon running out with them holding Tai.

"This is crazy and mostly stupid but I will go out and save him. Don't do anything here and just guard this area in case a servant of Devimon comes back and attacks again." I told the others my idea and looked at Gomamon. They had digivolved to Ikkakumon and I climbed on their back.

"Let's go Joe." Ikkakumon said and we started riding off in a pace I didn't feel was possible because of how slow they usually went.

It was still not fast enough for us to be in sight of Ogremon while we were going up. It did get too far ahead of us. We were going up the mountain at increasingly fast pace. "We can't stop until we get Tai from Devimon. I wonder what Devimon would even want to do with him. He didn't go for any of the others, just him." I said more really to myself than to Ikkakumon, but the message was a little directed at them.

"It really doth not matter why he did it as long as he save him Joe. We need to be much more focused on that." Ikkakumon was answering my question, and I was thinking that maybe the digimon was right.

"Yeah perhaps you're right. I just still want to know why though." I said and then I looked at the castle. It was sort of brown and looked like a couple stories high.

"I hope that we doff not really need to fight Devimon up there and we just go inside and out really fast. Or if we really doff hath to fight, then perhaps we can only need to fight a servant or two." Ikkakumon was telling me their hope, and I wasn't really even thinking about that.

The area seemed pitch black and was only lightened by lights in Devimon's castle by the time we got up to the top of the mountain. Ikkakumon and I ran right through the door without too much thought on it to save Tai. It was a dumb idea and honestly ended more terribly than good.

Once we were in the front hall, I was taking some time to examine the hall that Devimon had. As much as I didn't understand, I wouldn't say hated it, I was sort of impressed with all the paintings. It was like they were all telling a legend.

"Is this like a painting reenactment of the worlds events?" I asked Ikkakumon, but wasn't expecting them to know the answer to this question. It would have been a little odd if they did know the answer to this.

I was checking it out so much that I almost forgot all about Devimon being there and possibly only just not attacking so we could have some time to look at this.

One of the paintings was that I saw was a battle with five humans morphing into digimon and fighting something that looked like a angel like devil. It was one of the most well painted out of the bunch. One of the human digimon was looking like a blue beetle, one was a nice looking female digimon that had some purple hair. I also noticed that the digimon were turning into one big one.

"I wonder how long it took to paint this." I said and then Ikkakumon looked scared for some reason when I turned my back around.

"I think we just found Tai." Ikkakumon told me, and I saw Tai who looked beat up. I ran up to him and saw a bunch of marks. They were obviously whipping marks on his back, and some that even looked like scratches.

"What happened here?" I asked Tai and then I heard a voice that ruined all chance that Tai would be giving me this answer.

"I was trying to get some info on your group from him, but that was not going as expected. He gave more of a fight than I even gave him credit for. He didn't even show any signs of obvious pain. I will admit that I am impressed." Devimon said and held their hands out to us. "But now that this is over, how about a little fun time. You will fight two of my servants and we will see how that turns out. Ogremon will be going back to your camp. So you have a couple choices. Fight or risk your friends getting horribly hurt."

There was a digimon that ran right at us. "Meet my other servant Fangmon. I would love to see how you defeat this." Devimon said, and then Agumon digivolved for Tai so he wouldn't have to make the command.

"Blast Coffin!" Fangmon yelled and ran right into Greymon. Making Greymon fall on down. I looked at Ikkakumon.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkaukumon yelled and hit Fangmon as a distraction, and that was enough for Greymon to get up and fight with us.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled and also hit Fangmon. After about two or three seconds, Fangmon got right back up and ran at us.

"Snipe Steal!" Fangmon also yelled and hit both of the digimon so they would fall on down hurt. Devimon was laughing at this battle. For once it was us that were down. Fangmon was about to attack Ikkakumon and Greymon when there was a clap.

I looked behind a saw Daemon coming down the hallway. It was that one digimon that worked with Devimon, but also said that they didn't want to. "What a nice performance from these humans. Let us call this a end battle. I am more curious about how Ogremon was doing attacking the other kids. Daemon was saying, and I saw them winking at me. For reasons I didn't quite get.

I then assumed that Daemon was either buying Ogremon time to attack them or they were giving Devimon more of a reason to get us out of here

"Devimon, I am tired of your doings. I will not be serving you anymore." Daemon said and then got their fists ready for a attack. "Slash Nail!" Daemon yelled and then slashed at Devimon with their left hand. Devimon actually seemed hurt, but later I realized that Daemon was going easy on Devimon.

"How dare you turn sides on me. I let you stay here for a long time. You then turn on me and then attack at me." Devimon was getting angrier with each sentence that they were saying. "Death Hand!" Devimon yelled and then pushed Ikkakumon, Greymon, Daemon, Tai and I out of the castle. We were starting to fly in the air a little bit.

Daemon grabbed a hold of us so we wouldn't hit the ground as hard when we landed. But then I felt that something was already grabbing a hold of us. Something totally different from Daemon.

I looked up and saw Birdramon and Sora carrying us to where I assume was all the way back to the camp site. I wonder how she felt abut Daemon being here with us. Then I thought of something much more important. What about the attack that Devimon was sending Ogremon to do? I feel like this was the main reason Sora came to us. That the attack was already a thing.

"We need you right now. There is a major problem coming up." Sora was saying to Tai and I, and she took a second to look down at us. "Wow Tai, you look rough. Wait, what is Daemon doing here right now?"

"They tried to help us from Devimon. They are alright. We should be more worried about something else. Devimon is sending Ogremon to attack you guys." I told Sora, and she looked at me. From her face, I knew that this attack already happened.

We landed a few minutes later right on our campsite. Once we landed, we saw Ogremon look at us by turning around. They paused for a second and then turned around. Continuing their attack, and hit Mmi with their club. She fell down, and I nearly wanted to scream. How could they hurt Mimi? I was almost mentally crying. Then Ogremon threw Matt and Izzy to the side. The only one they didn't bother with was T.K., for some reason. I was sort of confused why.

When all that was done, Ogremon started leaving. Daemon was setting a fire ball on their hand, but I saw the fireball taming down. As if they were not wanting to show their power. But I knew that this was only going to be one of the few times that they were going to hold back.

When Ogremon was done, I ran right to Mimi and grabbed her. "Don't worry Mimi, it will all be alright." I said to her and put her face on mine. "If you can't do it, I won't force you to fight Devimon."

Everybody was looking at Daemon, wondering how they were. "I was a digimon forced to work with Devimon. They are my own child, and I am ashamed to see where they are. I am not exactly on your side, but I am not on Devimon's either. While I can't help or harm you right now, I will be heading to the capital city so they can discuss the problems of the digital world. A place called Metal City." Daemon was a couple feet away from not being see able when T.K. ran up to Daemon.

He pulled something out of his pocket and showed it to Daemon. They seemed to be talking for a while and then T.K. nodded like he seemed to get it. The only things I heard were: Dark world, you should leave, I will, and thank you. I wasn't sure which ones were saying which. T.K. afterwards came back to us and then we all looked at him odd.

"Nothing important. I was just wondering their perspective on a important matter that I had to consider for the last few hours." T.K. told us, and we were silent for a moment. We almost forgot about Mimi being injured until she started panting in pain. I looked down at her and had a tear in my eyes.

"Please don't go. I don't want to tell you." I was saying to her and then Mimi put her finger on my mouth. Cutting my message short. I was going to confess to her that I had a crush on her. In front of everybody. But what she was saying was far more important.

"I have a little bit of my back story to tell you. I have been debating to myself for a long time, almost since we went into the digital world, about if I should tell you guys or not. But I will do it now. In worry that I won't able to go on much longer." Mimi had a tear in her left eye and took several pants before she continued.

"I had a babysitter several years ago. I was once from America, and I had a nice life there. My babysitter was a man named Anthony. He was fourteen years older than myself. He was so nice and I remember him so well. When I was between the ages of three to ten, my parents hired him to take care of me. We had a good relationship. It was almost like he was becoming a part o our family, and went to college for the first time when he was twenty. I remember those ages exactly. When he was off to college, my parents let him stay at our house for the summers and during breaks. Those were several nice months of the year, going all through his college experience." Mimi kept telling the story and I saw her speaking was hurting her. I tried to gt her to stop, but she just wouldn't. She was too far into the story for anybody to get her to stop.

"What happened to him?" T.K. asked Mimi, and she was worried to tell us, but she knew that she might of had to anyways.

"That is why I couldn't hang out with him anymore. When I was ten, he wanted to show me to the college that he went to. I was super excited about it and I was even allowed to sit on the passenger seat. I brought my stuff animal. A teddy bear, it was my favorite." Mimi had to pause for a moment again before she continued telling the story.

"During the car ride we were talking and having so much fun. He was telling me about all the great traits of the college that he was about to show me to. But when we were at the red light, I dropped the teddy bear stuffed animal. It was closer to him and he bent down and picked it up to give it back to me sooner. He by mistake drove right into the street when the light was on red. The other cars just drove right into it, causing a terrible accident. Police were there within five minutes and I was trying to get Anthony to get my attention for that whole amount. The police officer grabbed me out before I could resist. I was surprised that I barely got hurt by it. But I heard that Anthony was killed on impact." Mimi told us the actual news, and then she paused as if she was trying to remember the last detail.

"Yes that was it. I took the teddy bear and was angry when I was holding it. A week later there was a funeral, and I put the teddy bear on the grave. I could just not look at it anymore, it was just too hard for me. My parents didn't blame me but at the same moment, they didn't blame Anthony. Makes me feel like it was both our faults. But they brought me over to Japan so people wouldn't talk to me about the moment anymore. But first they let me finish the school year that I was in." Mimi seemed to have finished the story.

"If I ever died, I could always be there for him in return. Almost makes up for it. Anthony, you just had to go so soon." Mimi said that last little bit, and then looked at me.

"Wow, that is actually really sad." I told her, and Mimi started to almost close her eyes.

"I need to sleep." Mimi wisphered, and closed her eyes. I out my head on her chest, where the heart was. It was still pumping. Which was the best part of this whole story. That she, one of the most beautiful people I seen in a long time, was still very much alive.

I put my lips on her forehead, and kissed it while her eyes were closed. I let her body drop to the ground really calmly. I got up and looked at the others. All of them were sort of shocked. I walked on up to Tai, and told him what I thought.

"Tai, I have decided. I want you to be our leader. Before you ask, I thought about this a little bit, and I know that I want this to be the case. You seem like the one that would be the most perfect for the role, and I know that I can't do it. So please, I believe you. Please be the leader of our group, or at the very least try it out a little bit." I told Tai, and I cold actually see Tai debating what I said in his mind.

"I guess that trying it at the very least would be alright." Tai replied, and then I looked up at the mountain. "I know that we are really dragged down and I don't know if this is a good idea or not, but I think it is time to fight Devimon. Let's get ready, because I am pumped to do it now and I just want Devimon down." Tai said, and I was loving the idea. I could tell that everybody else was agreeing with the idea because all of them were looking at their digimon.

"Let's do it." Most of the group said to their digimon partners and all of them digivolved to their champion forms. Togemon grabbed Mimi, and did their best not to wake her up. Tai got on Greymon's shoulder, Sora put her hand on Birdramon's right foot, Matt and Izzy got on Garurumon and Kabuterimon's backs respectively, I did the same for Ikkakumon. To spare T.K. the problem, I let him and his digimon on Ikkakumon's back with me. With everybody ready and on their partner in some way, we all started heading up the mountain that I went up to save Tai.

When most of the others were ahead of us, T.K. took this as his chance to talk to me about what happened on his island test.

"Joe, what if I had a chance to do something else like far beyond this? What I mean is that I saw these digimon that looked like they were in pain. It was in this dark area that made me seem very sad. But the thing that makes me want to save them is because I feel like I have a chance to to save them. I even got this paper from Ignitemon that gave me a address that could help me do just this. Save those Scubamon if you wanted to know what they are calles. Yes, I know that Patomon hasn't digivolved yet, but maybe that is a part of my big trial that I have to face." T.K. was telling me, and I even looked at him odd. I didn't completely get it, but I knew the concept. He was wanting to find a way to be useful, and this was one of the best chances that he had.

"What are you going to do though? Like after we fight Devimon?" I asked T.K. and I felt I already knew his answer. That was why I instantly regretted asking him it.

"I know you might not like this answer, but I am going after our fight with Devimon. I will try and save these Scubamon from the master of the dark world and meet that Bearmon on their address." T.K. answered, and then I had a couple more thoughts.

"Do you even have a slight idea of what the master of this dark world is like?" I asked T.K., and then he nodded a little bit.

"I heard from the Scubamon that this master of the dark world is actually possibly even more powerful than Devimon themself. You might be wondering where my first stop is. I think it is the place that Daemon is going to, Metal City. The reason I want to go there is because I can report it to some really powerful digimon and maybe they can help do something about it." T.K. was saying, and he looked a little worried.

"Do you even have any hopes to the fight with Devimon coming up soon?" I asked, and there was no response from T.K. I knew that he wouldn't answer. But then again, why would I expect him to answer me.

"Can't be any worse than some of the stuff that we had to deal with in our past." T.K. muttered under his breath. I thought about it deep down, and realized that T.K. was right. This wasn't the worse than that we ever had to deal with.

"I just hope we don't screw up and possibly ruin the only chance that the digimon of this island have of being freed here." I then pictured something that was sort of bad. "What if we aren't the digidestined that Leomon had hoped we weren't?"

There wasn't a answer from T.K., but there was something else he said. "I feel that I haven't been a good enough member of this group. I feel useless by comparison to the others here. All because my partner hasn't digivolved yet, and that people would only judge the amount of times that we help out in our battles."

That last bit was the part that sort of hit me home. "I really don't think it is how much we help in these stupid battles that should define us. I feel like you are going to be a very good person in the future. Much better than I ever will be. I take that back. I know this is going to be true." I said and T.K. seemed really happy that I said this, since I saw him give me a large smile.

"Do you really mean it?' He asked me, and I nodded to him. Because I did.

"I do mean this T.K. Don't ever let what anybody tell you do anything about it." I replied and then he looked at me real glad.

"Alright. Thanks for telling that to me. It actually does make me feel a lot better." T.K. said and I looked to my front. We were a few feet away from the mountain that Devimon was at. The battle was going to happen in only about a minute or two.

We landed on the mountain and then Devimon was already flying down to fight us. "This is the moment that I have been looking forward to for such a long time You don't know how much I love this moment." Devimon threw their hand out and made all of our digimon take a few steps back to avoid getting hit.

Tai was now ready to command us to fight Devimon. "Everybody fire right at Devimon's chest!" Tai told us, and I think that this was his worst choice. Because he announced what he wanted us to do, Devimon had enough time to deflect most of the blows.

The only blow that actually made it onto Devimon was Matt's. Even that was a close one. Devimon taunted us when they blocked off most of the attacks. "This is so much fun." Devimon slammed their fist down and make the ground shake a bit. Making Matt fly a bit back.

Before Devimon could raise their hand up, Greymon and Kabuterimon hit Devimon on the chest. Their surprise bought us a couple seconds to do whatever we needed. Sora took advantage of this moment by getting off of Birdramon and running right towards Matt.

She got him up and they both helped get Garurumon up. Matt glanced at Sora and had a tiny bit of a red face. "Thanks Sora for doing that for me. I was worried that I was going to be down for the rest of the fight." Matt told Sora, and Devimon was back to fighting us again.

In a karate style hand attack, they hit it hard on the mountain and shook the ground harder than the other blows did so far. "I have trained in the way of fighting for years before you even went into this digital world. Even your combined amount of times, I still have been going longer."

Devimon kicked the part of the mountain that was behind us and made it start to crumble down. Devimon laughed and was so busy laughing that we all got a chance to attack it. When we all did, Devimon started stepping back surprised that we actually did damage to it. But that was its reason to go at us even harder.

"This is not how I want this to turn out." Devimon started hitting all of us rapidly. Making all of our digimon go back a bit. Sora went to Birdramon and commanded her to attack. Togemon was wrapping Mimi around her fist so she wouldn't get even more hurt. If they were going to try and get more damage at Devimon, the others could to. I could tell this was what most of us were thinking. Since we had gotten up with our partners. Patomon and T.K. were watching all this whole battle in horror. They wanted to help but just couldn't. But something later in this battle would change that one hundred percent.

Then Devimon remembered something that Daemon had told them once. 'The smallest one will be the one that will defeat you in the end. You should kill him first if you plan to win. You can defeat any of the others all you want but it won't matter as long as you don't defeat the smallest one.' Devimon was then looking at T.K. after he heard that voice replay in his head.

"Ha ha ha I found you. The one that I truly need to kill." Devimon said and started to go at T.K. When Matt saw this, he started running at T.K.

"No don't take him. I would rather be the one taken over him." Matt begged and then Devimon looked at Matt. With a smile on their face, they whacked their hand over Matt and forced him to fly back. With Matt landing on the ground Devimon started laughing.

"How much I love to see the pain of those that I fight. The fact that they are so stupid to believe that they can defeat me all on their own. Quit trying to be the big bad hero of this moment. Nobody wants this at all." Devimon tried to teach a lesson to Matt.

Then Devimon looked back at T.K., and then started focusing on him on again. "Now with him out of the way, it is time to go at you a little bit. Who should I attack first, your or your partner?" Devimon seemed to pause for a moment when they said that.

If they attacked T.K. first, then Patomon would die if he was killed. If they attacked Patomon first, then T.K. would be defenseless once it was done. Plus T.K. would feel bad and scared if they went for the partner first. Then Devimon made their choice.

"I can't believe that I actually had to think about my choice. It should obviously be your partner." Devimon grabbed onto Patomon pretty hard and started squeezing it. "I will take this very slow and easy. Makes it even more fun for me to do." Devimon did the squeeze three times when T.K. was starting to get angry about it.

"Let it go!" T.K. screamed and then Devimon slammed their left fish down and made him fly back and hit the wall. Devimon looked like they were very annoyed with the humans acting like they were so much more than they really are worth.

Matt started dragging himself to T.K., and Devimon had no other reaction besides just staring at them. "Can I just get this over with so I can just defeat the rest of you?" Devimon then started beating their fist that had Patomon in it down on the ground multiple times until the point every their own hand was tired.

It was finally after Devimon was done slamming their fist down when T.K.'s digivice started glowing. We all knew enough that this was the indication that T.K.'s partner was now finally going to digivolve. I hoped it was really worth it.

"Patomon digivolve to... ANGEMON!" Patomon yelled, and we were finally revealed what the new digivolution is. It looked exactly like a angel. They had a metal cover on their head and a giant yellow pole with a little bit of grey at the tops and bottom. With some black wrapping on the hands and a bit of blue covering up their private area. Angemon also had blonde hair and the face looked a bit like a human in a way.

"Devimon, you have been here for far too long to try and take over this island. I will finally be here to stop your plans." Angemon said, and all of us looked up at it. Even Devimon seemed just too surprised to do anything. Sora was the first to say anything.

"I wonder if it was because it waited for so long that this was the digivolution. Or if it was going to digivolve to this that it took so long." Sora pretty much captured all of our reactions when she said that.

"That doesn't matter. I just need to kill you now." Devimon was on the verge of screaming. Devimon was about to hold their hand out and attack Angemon when Angemon brought their pole out and was going to attack it.

"Time for this to end." Angemon declared and the pole started turning into a light color and that was nothing else but their attack itself.

The light of the pole went right through Devimon's chest, and expanded on Devimon across the entire body. "What? How is this possible?" Devimon was so confused when their body was dissolving.

"T.K., remember me in the future." Angemon said, and turned back at Devimon. "Your schemes will never happen again. This is a benefit that I will have to face along with my end." Angemon finished, and Devimon said something that worried us all.

"You realize that there are bigger evils aside from me. I am not the only danger that you will be facing. You will face others that are as strong, if not even stronger than myself. Ha ha ha!" Devimon was faded away and then when Devimon was gone, only a tiny bit of Angemon was left.

"T.K., I will be a part of you. Even if you don't realize it. Devimon is right. This is not the last of your trials. You need to prepare yourselves for something worse coming." Angemon put its face up and then fully faded away to. Turning into a egg with one white feather.

T.K. grabbed a hold of it and the sky was turning bright. Seemed like it was day time the whole time, or we were fighting for multiple hours. Which wasn't so unlikely. "I will stay a hold of this egg until I can't anymore. This will make me want to save the dark world even more." T.K. told the egg. Nobody besides me heard the comment about the dark world being saved.

I then remembered what his plans were. When he beat Devimon, he was going to leave to save that place. Starting with Metal City, the capital Daemon was heading. I have no clue what to think of Daemon so far. They seem like a alright digimon, but at the same time they worked for Devimon so I never know.

On other places in File Island, digimon were rejoicing when they saw that Devimon was destroyed. Some even calling the day off from work when they saw the news. Ignitemon looked at the edge of the mountain. "The guy did it actually. Now it's time for their next trial and his journey. I don't know which one I'm wanting to see do well more."

When we were looking out at the bottom of the mountain, everybody was just resting. Some on their digimon. Some just on the ground. Others were standing up. The sun rise was beautiful it was the perfect ending to a long struggle.

That was until there was a fade in. The fade in was of a old man who looked like he could have been in his seventies. I had no clue how he showed up, but it looked like he fully intended to be there. "Hello digidestined. Now we can talk about your next journey."


	17. Departure For A New Continent

**After finishing writing the Devimon arc, but before starting the next story arc**

Joe and T.K. were in the living room, looking at the progress written at that point. "We spent all night writing this. Wow, surprised it took that long to write all this." T.K. looked at him, as he was pouring himself a drink.

"Did you think it was going to take longer or short to reach that point in the story? I would have thought it would have taken longer. Still, we're a little more than writing the events of the first story arc." T.K. responded, and held the the drink up in a way that was him asking if Joe wanted a cup. Joe shook his head. Joe was thinking of something.

"I said this was all a team effort. So I thought, what if we saw some of the people? to get what they think on it. Get this insight for a little bit?" Joe asked, and T.K. took a drink from the cup he made. Then he took a sit at a couch.

"Maybe we should. Who do you think we should visit first?" T.K. asked, and Joe thought about it for a moment. Then he found it obvious.

"I think we should try Matt's first. I think he would be at his job as normal." Joe said, and T.K. put his head back. Not wanting to show he didn't understand why Joe picked Matt.

Joe and T.K. then put the notebook down and looked at it all. The stuff that they wrote about their adventures, Ken's side of things. All of it with the battles, interactions and history they learned. Yet they had such a long way to go before they hoped to be anywhere close to finishing.

"Still though, I can't believe it only took us like a day or two to finish that entire bit. We were really into this were we?" T.K. said flipping through the pages and putting it down. Joe got up and then was looking like he was trying to remember something.

"The worst part is that I can hardly remember anything that happened after this. Maybe we should talk to somebody else in the group to get some perspective on what they think. Perhaps it can help me remember more of it." Joe said, and T.K. didn't see what was wrong with the idea.

"I think we can do that. But first, I want to show you something." T.K. said and got up. Leading Joe all the way to his bedroom. "If only I can just find it." He was saying under his breath. Then he found it tucked far away in the back and covered with dust. He showed it to Joe.

"You kept this after all the years. Why would you never get rid of it if you had the chance to do it?" Joe questioned T.K. confused, and T.K. was shaking his head lightly.

"I just couldn't get rid of it. The first time I read it, I went through it all. Every single word. All other attempts on it, I would get a few pages into it and then stop. I can't read through it a second time, but I know that I can't get rid of it. Something about it just says that I can't. It must stay with me. I showed my wife it once and I might show my kid Trent it when he is old enough." T.K. replied as he put the small notebook in his bag with all the other material the story writing has been put in.

"I can see that. Who do you think that we should talk to next?" Joe answered, and T.K. clapped his hands on his leg.

"I think it is time for me to see her again now. It's been a little while. I think I should pay her a visit." T.K. replied and grabbed his car keys and headed to the door. Walking to the passenger side and Joe went to the driver side. The two of them drove off and went on until they reached Matt's house in the afternoon.

When T.K. knocked on his door, it took Matt a bit to answer it. "Come on in." Was what he did say though when he was able to answer the door. "The boys are out hanging out with their friends." Matt told them what his kids were doing. When all three of them sat down on a couch, Matt was wanting to know why they were there. "What are you doing here?"

"We are writing down the events of our adventures and were wondering if you wanted to help. Not until the end of the story, just for a while." Joe told Matt, and he looked not so happy about the idea.

"I thought that I was able to finally move on. Guess I can't. I was so hoping that I could though." Matt said and then sighed really deep. He went to the fridge and grabbed a drink and filled up his glass. Coming back, he started drinking away his worries.

Joe and T.K. looked over at Matt's working table. They saw the full of life version of his only daughter, and his oldest child. Back in the year 2010. "Can't believe it has been two years." Joe said to Matt and he sighed in sadness.

"I miss her every only solace I get out of it is knowing that we will be brought back together. She was so young though. Only sixteen..." Matt responded and started to cry. He drank some of his wine.

"If you want to be alone, we can go." T.K. offered, knowing that ever since his daughter passed on, he had never been the same. Almost suicidal.

Over the years Matt became a minor alcoholic. Not to the point where it was dangerous and his boys knew not to get into it. His just used it as a once a week or so stress reliever. She would only drink a couple ounces at a time though. "I guess we can start writing on it though. I kind of have no choice to. anyways." Matt gave in and with that the three of them started writing a bit of the events after the initial defeat of Devimon.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Departure To A New Continent**

When we had first defeated Devimon, a old man somehow showed himself to us and we didn't give us a chance to react before he started talking to us. "Now hello digidestined. Now we will talk about the next part of your journey." The old man said and that was when we finally had a second to think about it and respond.

"What is your name?" Matt asked the old man, and then the old man smiled at Matt for asking the question.

"My name is Gennai. I have more to it than just that. But that is all I simply go by. I have been here for a very long time waiting for you. Well maybe not you exactly but the digidestined." The old man told us his name and we were curious as to why he was waiting for us for so long.

"What do you need from us?" Tai asked, and Gennai flicked his fingers. Showing two items transparent in the wind.

"These are called the tag and necklace. The next part of your quest is to get them. We have much worse threats ahead of us and this will help you be ready for it." Gennai gave us some detail on what we need. Then he answered Matt's question. "We need you because you have proven to be powerful enough to destroy Devimon. This is enough of a indicator to show that you are the ones that we need to save the digital world from what is coming up. Something I have studied years trying to figure out, but even I don't know what exactly will be heading your way." Gennai looked at us. It was like he knew we were going to ask him another question.

"How do the tag and necklaces help us out to defeat what you call the greater threats?" I asked my question, and Gennai snapped his fingers.

"There is further digivolution beyond just this level. What you have is the champion level. You can move beyond into something called the ultimate level if you get these. With these more powerful digivolutions, you will be more ready to face any danger ahead of you." Gennai moved his hand back and fourth while he explained it. "I know where they are general continent wise. But I don't have a clue exactly where you can find them. That part if up to you."

"A whole new level of digivolution. A even more powerful kind. I wonder if we could have defeated Devimo much easier, or maybe even with no problem is we had these." Sora said in a slightly dream like way. It was obvious that she really loved this idea.

"In order to find these tags and necklaces, you will have to find a way across the ocean and go all the way to a continent called Server. Once there, you are in the right area. I am working in a place called Metal City, and there are a bunch of ultimate level digimon there. They are sort of protectors of what is happening here. I am a helper of them, and I know a bit about the problems that we currently face. That was how I was so knowledgeable on the attack from Devimon. I suggest that you guys check this place out sometime." Gennai gave us a little more description of what they are about.

Gennai looked at T.K. Like he was expecting something from him. Maybe he knew what T.K. told me about leaving to save the Scubamon and the dark world from this threat or ruler. I knew that T. probably going to leave in the next day or two. I wondered if he would tell anybody about it besides me.

"I guess this is all the advice I can give you for now. Now I will leave you alone for the moment. Remember go to Server and find those tags and necklaces. So you can be ready to fight more powerful digimon. If I learn anything else about this whole thing, I will tell you." Gennai said, and then he faded away. As well as the transparent tag and necklace images.

When he was gone, we all looked at each other. I'm pretty sure this was going to be a debate among us soon. But I think we were just going to go down the mountain before we even started to consider any of that.

Izzy was in front of the line when we were walking down the mountain to take a break. I was so tired. We haven't slept in like three, four, maybe even five days. We needed a nap.

"Guys don't you think that we should take a nap now? It's been a really long time since we slept at all." I said and everybody sighed in relief. Most were actually muttering yes under their breath.

"Under most times, I would assume that you are just complaining. But I am with you one hundred percent here." Matt replied and we just all found stuff to make the ground easier to rest on for the time being. When I was starting to close my eyes, T.K. tapped my shoulder.

"Can we talk for just a second?" He asked, and I figured that a few more minutes wouldn't hurt. I got up and we walked a few feet away from where the rest of the group was at.

"What are you wanting to talk about?" I asked him, and T.K. looked like he was truly going through with his plan.

"I'm heading out tonight. I don't know how much and how long I will be gone. I just hope that when I come back, I will be a different person in a way. I just wanted to tell you that." T.K. said to me, and I knew that there was no point in trying to stop him.

"I figure there is no purpose in trying to stop you. Just let me say that I wish you the best of luck here. I hope that you find the place that you want to save and do save it. I can feel you are very dedicated to this idea." I responded, and then T.K. smiled. It was obvious he liked how much I actually understood his goals.

"What are you going to tell everybody else?" T.K. asked me, and I thought on it.

"I will tell them that you left on a personal quest. That you will be coming back soon and that you feel this is what you need to do. Just the basics. Promise me one thing though. When you come back, please tell at least me the whole story of your journey. From start to finish. I am backing you on this idea. That is in my eyes the least you can do for me in return." I told him, and T.K. nodded.

"Alright. I agree to these terms. But Joe, just tell Matt that I need this. I feel like he might not be so excited about this idea. He is the one I am worried about most. Now I think it is time for both of us to sleep." T.K. finished our conversation, and we walked on over to where the other members of the group were now pretty much sleeping at.

I laid my body on the ground and stared at the sky for about five minutes before closing my eyes fully. "Good luck T.K. You will need it." I wisphered under my breath, and I felt that I was just really worried about him not returning.

-When I asleep, I saw a conversation with Jim and my dad on our house. They seemed to have a decent talk. "I wonder where Joe is. It's been a while." My father said, and Jim was thinking about it. However it seemed like he was coming to a idea.

"I think that maybe he's just doing some community service." Jim said, not wanting to make the suggestion that he was thinking about. "Do you know that he doesn't really respect you?"

My father seemed to be confused when he asked, then he looked down and then nodded. "Yes. It's a bit my fault. But I wish that I could look at him and say sorry for all that I did and said to him. I don't know why, but these last two or three weeks I feel like I just have regret on how I've treated him for several years. When your mother left, I was just so sad. You remember that. You also remember her quite well to, which is something that Joe just doesn't have. I have so much I want to say but I don't know how or when to say it." My father replied, and Jim looked like he had a few minutes to pretend like he was me and listen to his case.

"Okay dad, start speaking away." Jim replied, and my dad starting giving his case. I actually felt a little sorry for him when I heard all of it.

"I know that I haven't been very kind to you over the last several years. You may frame me as a horrible person, and I am going to have to deal with that. But I wish that you at least hear me out. That way maybe you would change your perspective a tiny bit. I was once a person that everybody loved. I had so many friends and I just was a person that was highly respected. I was rather young when I met your mother. I was only like seventeen or eighteen I think. My father approved of me to pursue her. I am going to make it no secret that my father was a much better parent than I ever was. Even when I was decent. Your mother was my age. I asked her for a date, and she told me to wait until I finished high school. So I did and asked her again two days after I graduated. She then accepted my offer and we started to form a relationship. When I was nineteen and her being twenty-two I found out that she was going to have a baby. I would say five months later your brother Jim was born, and that was the happiest day of my life. When I saw my first child in front of me. I told my father and mother about it and they were proud of me and excited that the fact that they were now grandparents. Your mother told me to move in with her, and I did. This is actually her house that we live in today. For the first six years of Jim's life, I was on it like there was nothing else important in the world. Even my job was less important than raising Jim. Then he started to go to school, and I started to change a little bit. Not too bad, but now given his school hours I started to drift away from the thought set that only Jim mattered and started focusing more on my job. Jim was a average at best school student until he was in the fourth grade, but your mother was the one to help take care of that matter more. When he hit fifth grade though he started improving on his studies and I was getting more proud of it. I loved your mother very much, but by the time Jim was in fifth grade she started to go away from me. I wondered why but she never told me and I started to force myself on Jim. Not in a harsh way. I wanted him to be a doctor since I was one and I wanted the line to go down. When Jim was in sixth grade, your mother started going a little crazy. All she would talk about was having a second child and that she couldn't handle just having Jim anymore. He remembers this since that was our first real father to son talk that felt honest. I didn't want a second child since I felt that Jim wouldn't get the right attention. Then when Jim hit middle school, I told your mother that I would have a second child with her if she really wanted to. She replied with saying that was all she cared about. When I learned that she was in fact having a second child a few months later Jim started to eat a lot. It was his sort of get to way of getting out of this idea. I didn't blame him. By the time you were born and your mother was happy, Jim had gained fifty pounds." My father started speaking, and went to the kitchen for a moment to grab something to drink. He came back after and started explaining more.

"Your mother started being harsh on Jim for his gained weight and when you were young, only about a year or so your mother told me that she was no longer in love with me. I asked her where did I go wrong, and she told me that it wasn't my fault. She moved on and that she was in love with another man. A man whom I never learned the name to. She then left me before she asked me what I thought, and didn't give me a chance to tell her what I thought. Leaving me with just Jim and you. Jim was confused why she was gone and I told him that she just moved on. I said that I don't think I will marry another girl and that maybe some day she will come back. I found out one day when Joe was about seven that she and that man were married and that she had another to sons from him. I only saw them once. The older one was only a couple years younger than Joe, and the younger one was about two when she showed me. That was when I just lost it. I was so mad to see that she was having a good life and then I just took it out on you. I know taking my anger and grief out on you was wrong, but I didn't know what else to do. I wish I could take all those years back. I told my father how I treated you the last years and he said that it wasn't all my fault, but I don't believe it. Jim when your mother left said that he will try the doctor thing at least for a couple years. Just to see if he did like it. When he tried and gave him, I forgave him as I noticed that there was a effort. That is all I wanted from you. Was to try it. The least you would have done. You don't know if you like it if you don't try it. When you kept saying that just never will slowly broke me and I also remembered what your mother did to me. All I have are you and Jim. I am a monster I feel like for taking my anger out on you when I should have given you a chance and let me talk it out. I tried to tell you what I felt but you never listen to me. I raised you like your mother raised Jim. Except maybe not as bad. But in the end I got the better end of it. Since I heard she divorced her second husband. But she lives with her younger kid. I wonder if you will ever meet her and her kids from her second husband. It would be interesting to meet your half brothers out there. Anyways, like I said I try to tell my story to you and yet you wouldn't give me the chance. If I talked and you didn't forgive me still I would accept it. You should just give me a chance to explain myself." My father finished what he said, and then got up.

Jim looked at him surprised. Like I said, I actually felt a little sorry for him. He wasn't always the horrible person I imagined him to be. He started off good but my mother and the separation from her was what made him the way he was. It was also true that I never did give him the chance. Which was the least I could have done. It was in some ways my fault listening to this.

"Nancy!" My father yelled a female name, who I think was the name of my mother. "What did I do wrong? Why did you stop loving me? What horrible things have you done to those other kids of yours to get a divorce case?" My dad said pounding at a wall. Jim sighed.

"I remember those days. Mother over the years became worse than you ever could be. At least you actually try. I couldn't say the same for her after a while. I do remember her though. I'm gad you supported me through the years that I gained a lot of weight and was trying to figure out what I wanted to do. You are actually not that bad of a dad deep down. You just haven't shown your good self to him. Thanks for supporting me through the years I have been trying to pursue law. I love you dad." Jim said to my father, and he cried worse than I ever did when he hurt me. "I forgive you." Jim said, and this dream made me almost feel the same way. -

I woke up realizing that I had two half brothers that I never met. I also just realized that my father really wasn't as bad as I thought as I thought as I thought he was going to be. I guess that when I return home, I was going to have to talk to my father again but for a different reason than I expected.

I noticed that everybody was already awake when I looked around. Some of the other ones looked like they hadn't been awake for that long. Such as perhaps Izzy, Who as still rubbing his eyes from the sleep. "How long have you guys been awake?" I asked as a general question. Not towards anybody.

"I have been awake for about ninety minutes. We were here for about four hours." Sora answered, and I couldn't believe it. We had been down on a nap, or at least I was for over four hours. How is that even possible?

"I made us our dinner. After we eat our food, we need to get right to our next talk of business." Matt said, and for a moment I forgot that Matt was a good cook. He handed me the food, and I just took it in silence. I looked at T.K. It didn't matter what the choice was that the group came up with, I already knew what he was doing.

I ate the food and most of the others did in silence. The only words were words such as this was good or thanks Matt. Nobody was excited to talk about this. We all thought that when Devimon was defeated we would have gone right home and not have to worry about it at all.

When we were done, Tai was the one that brought us right to the point. "So we need to talk about our next plans of action. The question is simple. Are we going to head to Server and search for the tags or not?" Tai asked, and we all seemed to think about that problem. I was also pretty sure that most people would have something to say on the matter.

"How about instead of a argument about it, we just cast a vote. We go around to each of the people and ask them what they think we should do." I suggested, and everybody seemed to agree that this was honestly the best way to look at it. So we wouldn't have to worry about us screaming about it.

"I say that we should go after those tags. I mean this Gennai might actually be right about there being more digimon out there, much more powerful than Devimon themself." Izzy said, then finished his statement. "If we do run into these digimon, then we need to be ready. I approve of this idea one hundred percent."

"But what if this Gennai guy is lying? We hardly know who he is. Then he pops up right after we defeated Devimon and then says that we should fight more before we can go back home. I don't agree with this idea." Matt gave his thoughts. That gave us to give our thoughts. I and Sora agreed we should do it, while Tai and Mimi both agreed that we shouldn't. This left T.K. to give us his final thoughts.

"I think that this guy is telling the truth. We need to find these tags and necklaces. I think this is very much needed for what I, I mean we want to do. I vote that we should do it. That breaks our tie and that means that we will be doing this." T.K. gave his final vote, and I had a feeling that he would have made this part of his save the dark world and Scubamon from Dragomon quest even if we didn't majority vote to go.

"Alright. It is settled. Starting tomorrow, we will be heading out to start searching for the tags and necklaces. Even those people who were opposed to it are part of this search. As we are part of a team." Tai said, and then he held his hand out. "How about we swear to it. On three." We all put our hand on Tai's as he did the count down for us waving our hand up and giving into the promise.

When we did that we slowly went off in our separate ways. Well, separate in the way that we weren't right next to each other anymore. After most of the people were down, only T.K. was left with me. Which I was surprised about actually. I walked on up to him.

"I will be writing a letter of goodbye to the group. I actually have a draft down if you want to hear what I wrote." T.K. said, and I gave in. I wanted the good bye to be at the very least sincere. So he started reading it to Gomamon and I.

_Dear fellow digidestined,_

_I have made the choice. One that you cannot change. That I will be heading out for the time being. To sort of find myself out. To help save a few digimon in need that I feel deserve my help. I will be right back when I am finished. Please don't go out to look after me. It would not be what I would do if you were going to do this exact thing. So please give me the respect I deserve. Thanks for reading and I hope that you can do the right thing._

_From T.K._

I thought on that letter for a second. "I think that is the best you can do without everybody wanting to hunt you down and try to figure out where you are. So don't do anything about it and just leave it at that.' I told T.K., and he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right. I will leave the letter here right now and just head out now." T.K. replied, and then he put the letter next to some sticks. So it wouldn't fly away. He out the sticks closer to the group so they would notice it faster. "See you later." He said, and put his Patomon egg in his pocket. Then he headed away.

I looked at him as he was going away. When he was out of eye sight, I had a short moment of reflection of all the times that we talked and hung out together. I out my hand up to my face, and made a fake cross on my face. "See you later. I hope you make it and find what you are looking for. I truly mean it." I said and started heading away from that area. I laid down and closed my eyes to go to sleep. My dream wasn't that bad. Or as confusing as the one from the night before. I wasn't really able to really enjoy my sleep when I heard a voice calling for me. I forced my eyes opened.

"What is going on?" I asked and realized that it was quite a bit later than I imagined it to be. It looked like the sun was shining really bright and I forced myself to cover my eyes. "Ow. That was a lot brighter than I thought it would be." I complained, and Matt looked at the letter T.K. wrote and not saying anything. He then read it out loud.

"Why would he leave? What is so important that we would just ditch us like this?" Matt asked himself those couple of questions. He then put the paper down and then got up. "I will find him."

"No Matt, he is old enough to make some of his own choices. He said that he would return sometime. Why not trust him and just hope that he really is right. This is what he wants and that is what we should give him." Sora told him, and Matt looked at the ground. Seeming to consider what Sora was saying to him.

"I guess that I can see your point. But I thought that it was a idea agreement that we would try to find the tags and necklaces. Now that T.K. is gone and probably trying to look for something else or do something else, will he remember this quest that we are going on?" Matt brought up a point I didn't really consider that much at first until he mentioned it.

"I'm sure he will remember to come and and find them sometime. Or perhaps while he is gone he will try to find it himself. I bet he will not forget. This shouldn't be a excuse to not let him go and try to pursue this hope." I answered, and Matt looked several feet ahead of him. Most likely not even knowing that he was looking in the exact same direction that he left.

"I don't like this idea. I won't try to hide that fact, but I will accept it for now. He better come back sometimes. Or else I will try to find him myself. How about this? We will let him do what he needs alone and let him go. However, if he doesn't return by the time that we each find all our tags and necklaces, we will start looking for him." Matt suggested, and I knew that deep down this was the most that he would offer.

"Okay, let's do it this way." Tai replied, and then Matt looked like he just found the best agreement that he could find. "Well, now that this debate is over with and we won't bring it up until we find our tags and necklaces I hope, we can head out now and look for them ourselves. He does his quest and we do ours."

With no possible better way to end it off, we started heading away from the area that we slept at for that day. As we were walking for a bit, none of us really talked until we finished walking through the forest that we were in. When we were done, we found ourselves right in front of a body of water on a beach. "This is possibly the nicest looking place that we have been to in the entireity of our journey." Izzy said, and then he looked at us. "I remembered that he said we were going to have to cross the water to reach Server. But the problem is how are we going to go through the water to reach Server?" Izzy brought up that problem, and then we seemed to consider it.

"Maybe we can build a raft with some of the tress being broken down and then we can go across the ocean with the raft." Mimi suggested, and then I looked at her. Honestly impressed since that was a idea that even I would have never suggested.

"I think this is the best we can do for now." This was the reply that quite a few of us came up with. It seemed like that was the general agreement we had. "Nice job Mimi for coming up with that." Sora said, and Mimi looked happy that everybody seemed like she was now awesome.

"Let's get started working on this raft." Tai said, and then we split in a couple directions. I went with Izzy and Mimi. Tai went with Matt and Sora.

We didn't really do much at all until Centarumon and Leomon came in to help us with the raft making. "Leomon, I will help these three while you help the others." Centarumon said and came over to help us. Leomon went on over to help Matt, Tai and Sora.

"If you would get your partners to digivolve, we will get this done much faster." Centarumon said to us, and they seemed to pause before saying that. It was obvious that they knew what we did and was wondering if perhaps we should just have our partners rest for a bit.

We didn't really worry or debate about it since we just had our partners digivolve and break some of the trees down and Leomon cut them up in half so we could help make the raft making a little easier. Matt took some string that he got out and was tying a bunch of the tree parts together. Tai and Mimi were getting our supplies on the raft after he made it sturdy enough. Izzy found a branch and put it on the center for easier balance. Sora walked up to Matt.

"Hey nice job for tying all the parts together. The raft wouldn't have been complete without you." Sora told him, and he smiled really happy. I could tell that he really liked the fact that she was saying this to him.

"Thanks Sora. I really feel nice when you say stuff like this to me." Matt patted his legs with his right hand. "Maybe we should be heading out soon. Since we got our stuff ready." Matt got himself on the raft an grabbed the branch. Leomon and Centarumon looked at us happy when we all got on the raft.

"Good luck on whatever you need to do on your mission. We wish that we meet again soon." Centarumon said, and then Leomon said another god bye to us.

"Never forget all the lessons that you are learning and all the team work that you guys have grown to be able to do since you came here. Remember the legend that I told you about." Leomon gave us the far more serious good bye. We all promised it that we wouldn't forget.

It was going to be hard to forget about most of the stuff that is going on in this place. I remember that the raft ride was very rough and we kept going up and down in tune to hard tides. I wonder how much I had to throw up during that raft ride.

"Oh great! We couldn't get a one day break." Izzy complained and pretty much captured everybody's feelings into one piece of talking. But that was nothing compared to the thing that we would soon see.

We quickly saw what the cause of the tidal waves were. It was from a whale who looked like they were in pain. We tried to get the raft away from the whale but we failed as it just took us in and then we were now being eaten alive.

A lot of water came through while we were going down the body of the whale. Leading all the way to the stomach. There was a insane amount of acid in the stomach, and I knew that our raft wouldn't last that long here. So we were pretty much dead.

I saw everybody look up and try to find something that could indicate that we could get out. That was until Tai yelled at us to get our attention.

"Look there is a black gear up there." Tai yelled and then we all saw it all the way at the top of the belly. None of us quite had a idea what to do until Palmon grew a bunch of vines out.

"You guys underestimate our first stage levels." Palmon said and the vines went all the way up to the black gear. "I can't hold on to this forever though." Palmon reminded us and Tai was the one to actually try and do something about it. He climbed all the way up the vines and tried to do what I did with Unimon. Which was to literally move the gear off of the digimon it was on. But his digivice took care of it for us. It shined and broke it.

Tai climbed down Palmon's vine until he got down and then he noticed that our raft was almost completely melted. The whale in upset feelings over the black gear being broke and all the activity inside started groaning and then shit us up. We flew all the way up to the outside through the whale hole.

Once we were out of the whale, they looked at us. "Hello. I hardly noticed that you were in there. Sorry for doing that. I can feel that black gear being gone though. So thanks for that. My name is Whamon. Do you have anything that you need help with?"

Well side from the fact that we were all totally soaked, we still had to find the tags and necklaces.

"We need help to find some stuff. They are like these things that look like tags and necklaces. We need them to do some things in a place called Server." Tai said and I felt he was being as undescriptive as possible on purpose. Just in case Whamon was a servant or something.

"Yes I think I may help. I remember something called Devimon going down several hundred feet under to hide something. I can show you." Whamon replied, and then let us get on their back. "Hold your breath."

With no further warning, they dived right into the water. The sea looked pretty good. I mean the fact that everything looked like something you would imagine of earth just cleaner was nice. Even seeing the possible outlines of a underwater city down there. Which will be something important for later by the way.

Whamon led us all the way to a cave and swimmed up to the area that wasn't covered in water. Sort of like those underwater caves in video games. "Last I checked, it was somewhere in this area." Whamon said, and didn't leave so they could take us out of here later.

Most of us were heading into a building that we noticed was there. It looked like a convenience store, which sort of confused me for a bit. Everybody besides Izzy and I got inside when we heard a really loud noise.

It was another digimon wanting to attack us. With a black gear on it. How predictable is this. I never seen this done before. Anyways, so when they were advancing at us, Izzy just yelled at everybody inside.

"Hey look for anything that would indicate the items we need." Izzy said, and then looked at me. "How about we fight this together?" He said together in a slightly suggestive way. I would later learn that this wasn't to indicate a possible crush, but it was him trying to indicate to me his preferences in people.

Anyways, so our digimon digivolved and I think that you have heard this done enough times that I won't trouble you with it. Kabuterimon, Izzy's champion form told us what it was. "This is called a Drimogemon. It has a hard horn drill that can hurt a foe it has by a great amount."

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkaukumon yelled and got Drimogemon on the knees. Kabuterimon flew up an aimed at the black gear.

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon yelled and hit right at the black gear. We had done this so much that it was like cake to do it. In fact, it was a little disappointing that this was so easy.

Drimogemon didn't even say anything to us, they just dug their way out of the area. Everybody else got out of the store with a box in Matt's hand.

"This box has a bunch of necklaces in it. I think these are the necklaces that we need that Gennai told us to get. So we know that Gennai was telling us the truth about this. So I guess we should trust what this guy says for now at least. I do hope this is the last black gear though."

When Matt handed a necklace to each of us, we walked up to Whamon. "Can you take us to Server?" Tai asked, ad Whamon moaned in agreement. We got on their back and they started swimming away in the water again. Giving us a chance to look at the amazing underwater world. I couldn't swim, but I almost wanted to learn how just so I could see stuff like this more often.

When Whamon got out of the water and on the normal ocean, we started to be able to breath again. Whamon took like five days or some high amount to get all the way to the entrance of Server. Once we did though, Whamon let us off. "I will probably see you guys later. If you need help, I will most likely be swimming near this area and can probably get you if you wait long enough." Whamon then dived underwater again and left us alone.

"Now we have to start our quest. We got the necklaces. Now we need the tags." I said, and looked at everybody. We all had a general agreement in silence. That we would help each other this whole way until we get all these tags. I looked at the ocean again. Not to think about Devimon or File Island, but in wondering how T.K. was doing. He had been away from us for almost a week. For all I could possibly know, he might already be at Metal City. Heck, he might have already saved the Scubamon from that powerful enemy in the dark world or whatever he called it. If he can be this dedicated to a cause, then so could I. I turned at everybody.

"Let's do this. If T.K. can do this for what his goals are alone, then we can as a team." I told them, and that might actually be the moment were I gave off the most motivation. But this was what made everybody read for this quest deep down. 'T.K.' I thought, 'when we are done and hopefully you are, we will reunite and stop the ultimate evil. I feel there is one thing that will beat everything that we are thinking about. Yes even that dark world monster.'


	18. The Dark Network of Etemon

Chapter 17: The Dark Network of Etemon

It was mid-afternoon when Whamon brought us on Server. We figured that we had a few hours we can walk before the sun was fully set. Not that we actually suspected to find any of the tags today. It was meant as a sort of head start.

We sort of had no goal in mind on where to go or find them. By them I mean the tags we need to find. This was until Palmon put one in our mind.

"There is a village of Koromon a day or two from here. I think they would welcome us and it would be nice to have a actual break for once." Palmon explained a little bit of the place to us. I thought going there couldn't be that bad.

"It would also be nice to have an actual meal. We haven't eaten in days." Tai patted his chest. To be honest, I wouldn't have taken him to be the type who just wants something to eat.

"Koromon. It feels like I heard that name somewhere before." Mimi said, and I thought about it. The name did sound familiar, but I had no idea where I might have heard it before.

"Koromon is one of my younger stages. I can't remember if you met me like that or not. However if I lose too much energy I could go to that level." Agumon assured us all that Koromon was a name that we could have heard before. That we might actually seen one before.

"Who thinks we should go to the Koromon village as soon as possible?" Matt asked and nobody complained or argued. So that meant that at least for now everybody was in general agreement.

"Didn't Palmon say that it is a day or two days?" That means this will have to be a little bit of a journey. Hey, maybe they know where one of the tags are." Sora reminded us of our distance. Just as she sneezed from the heat.

"Bless you." Izzy said as he was trying to clean the computer screen with his shirt. "Geez, the heat is killing me." He complained and I looked up at the sun. I was internally begging for the forest to show up again. I hope that we wouldn't have to spend our entire journey for the tags in a freaking desert.

"Maybe the Kormon could give us some sleeping materials to make us more comfortable when we sleep." Mimi was saying hopefully and most people would want that to be the case. I was about to look at T.K. when I remembered that he was off trying to take care of the Scubamon and the dark world. It made me feel sort of feel a little empty when I didn't see him.

"Joe, who do you think would get the tag first?" Izzy asked me, and I thought about it. I should have figured out who it was.

"I figure that it will be Tai. He always gets the stuff first. I swear I will give you my remaining money if it isn't Tai who gets the tag first." I wiped the sweat off my face and wondered what he was typing.

"Hey what is it that you are working on?" I asked him, and he decided that take that as his alert to close the screen and put it back in his case.

"I was emailing my school mentor. A man named Sam, he's going to go to college this year. He's been my mentor for two years now. I will check soon to see if he answers. It isn't like him to take several days answering." Izzy told me and I wondered how many times he had tried mailing him. "I've tried mailing him like three times since I came here."

I wondered if the Sam he was talking about was the Sam I thought of. The older brother of Ken, a man who is a grade younger than me. I then looked at Izzy shake his head. "I don't really think he's that good looking." I was shocked when he said that. I wondered if he was really trying to judge Sam that way or not. In which case I would be very confused.

"I have a phone on me. I think I got it to work once or twice. I remember calling this girl named Sarah once. So I could just try to understand what the heck is going on. I think I also called my brother about this. But he seemed far more convinced about it." I was rubbing my chin, and took my phone out for a second. After wiping the screen for a moment I put it back in my pocket. "Not that it's that important."

"Just trying to understand how we could possibly get anybody at Earth to understand what was going on here." Izzy was trying to figure it out himself. I could tell by the internal gears in his head.

"Somebody will believe us. I am just sure of it. We just have to try and find that person or group of people that will believe in us." I told Izzy, and he seemed to not argue with that. Part of it might have done something to do with the fact that somebody interrupted to inform us that we were going to stop for the night.

I looked up and realized that it was Tai who was telling us that we were going to be stopping for that night. "I think we need the break now. I feel like we are about half way on the way to the Koromon village." Tai was saying and I had a sort of hard time believing that we were already half way there. So we all sat down and got got ready for the sleeping that night.

At dinner, people were sort of just silent for a bit. Matt was talking about how awesome that it was we defeated Devimon. Even though truthfully the victory was starting to run a tiny bit stale for me. It has been almost a week since that victory anyways. Tai was talking about the search for the tags, something that we had already talked about to death in the last week or so and I was starting to just get tired of this talk.

"How much longer do you bet that we will be able to go without being attacked again?" Sora sort of questioned in a fun way. I really didn't want to get attacked by anything else soon. Just all these fights, quests, and just digital world stuff was getting just on my nerves. The worst part that I knew that I had to like it or at least accept it for the sake of getting out of this world.

Soon after we were just all tired and wanted to go to sleep. When I did fall asleep, I had a average dream I guess. It had to be average if I hardly remember most of it. I remember when Tai was shaking me to wake up the next morning far more than I remember any of my dream.

"Joe! I got you." He said in a sort of serial killer way. I looked at Tai confused just wondered why the heck he was saying it that way. I forced myself up so I wouldn't have to deal with him looking at me like that. I even sort of put my hand on his face and forced his face away from me when I was getting up.

"Okay I get it, I get it, I get it. Just leave me alone for the moment. Are you still confident that we will be reaching the Koromon village today?" I asked sort of grumpy and him nodding sort of showed me that he was still solid on this idea. Matt walked up next to me and for once looked like he was on my side instead of anybody else.

"Tai please leave people alone until they wake up. Everybody deserves some sleep dude. I doubt he would like this or anybody else. So just don't do it." Matt then walked away and Tai actually seemed to consider what he was saying. He walked away from me to and just left me alone. Although it would be nice to reach the Koromon village today. So maybe Tai was doing us a favor when he woke us up.

It didn't matter much anyway. Everybody else did wake up relatively soon anyways, so I guess Matt coming in was only adding another couple minutes to something that would already happen anyways. Mimi looked the most calm waking up and I saw Izzy check his email again. Probably to see if Sam answered him or not. Which he didn't. Izzy didn't state it, but I thought that he was getting a little concerned by the long time it was taking to answer the email.

Sora came to us and looked almost as excited as Tai was last night about the idea of the Koromon village and finding at least one of the tags maybe. If even Sora was excited about it, I guess I could to. So we all started to head out.

Thankfully our quest on finding the Koromon village wasn't that hard. In fact it was only about four or five hours. Which you may say was a lot, but not too bad compared to some of our other days walking. Izzy and I talked again. He talked about how exactly he and his parents got a long a little bit and how he got Sam to be his mentor over his homework.

At the Koromon village, they didn't notice us for a while until we directly walked right up to them. "Hey Kormon. Remember me. I found my partner before." Agumon said to get their attention. The Koromon jumped around delighted and excited when they say Agumon.

"It's been so long since we last saw you. Can you tell us what has happened when you left and all that you've dealt with." Almost all the Kormon said in near perfect unison. I think that they sort of got us into forcing us to now talk about what had happened since Agumon left the village and fought Devimon and our quest.

The talk was long but simple enough. We each took turns how to explain it and it almost worked off all of our digimon partners started talking about how they were aware of us being their human partners and how we all met. Then we explained each how we found our way to go to the summer camp. Tai and Agumon explained how we fought the first enemy and how Agumon became Greymon. Matt and Gabumon explained how we found the trolley car and Gabumon became Garurumon. Sora and Biyomon explained the way they got to the Yokomon village and Biyomon became Birdramon. Izzy and Tentomon explained the factory and how Tentomon became Kabuterimon. Mimi and Palmon the toy town and how we learned of the shadows and Palmon became Togemon. I then took it from there and explained every else. With each one explaining how they dealt with the island separations.

Tai then took over at the end and talked about Gennai and the quest that he gave us and how we ended up here. He also told them about why T.K. left the group to fight for the Scubamon and their freedom from Dragomon.

"Is T.K. alright?" One of the Koromon asked us and Matt shook his head. I could tell that he had the least amount of confidence in T.K.'s success.

"He's dead. If he's not yet then he will be soon. I can just feel this." Matt said and we all looked at him. I couldn't believe that he felt that way about his own brother. The Koromon knew that it was best to change the subject on what we were going on about.

"How about you have dinner with us? You guys are worthy enough for it." Koromon bounced up and down and led us all to their main village house to prepare us for dinner. I still looked at Matt still a little taken back by what he had said about T.K.

"How do you feel about us staying the night here?" Tai asked the Koromon and they seemed to be fine with that idea.

"Sure go ahead. Some of us will help get ready for you guys to stay at." A few of the Koromon told us and Mimi asked how long it would take for them to get the dinner fully ready. "Probably a hour or two. We will get you when the dinner is ready."

When the Koromon told Mimi that she got super excited for that and jumped up and went next to Sora. "Hey how do you want to take a shower?" Sora seemed to be in on the idea soon as she mentioned the idea of having a shower. I wasn't too surprised by that when I saw her reaction. It really had been quite a while since any of us had bathed. I would say perhaps a week or two.

Sora and Mimi left the place to go take a shower in the village bathroom buildings and felt I felt like they were gone for ever. Even though it couldn't be true. After a while though Tai seemed to get annoyed of waiting for them to finish up. So he got up. "I want to check what the heck they are doing?"

Izzy got up and joined next to Tai. "I will come with you." He said and I had a terrible thought that they were going to get in trouble with this. I was sort of wondering how exactly Mimi and Sora would react if they saw Tai and Izzy listening on them or spying on them.

When Izzy and Tai left, Matt looked at me. I think we had come to an agreement. We wanted to find our how they were going to react to Tai and Izzy trying to find them in the showers.

"I bet that they're going to be pissed over it." Matt said and I laughed in agreement. Both Matt and I got up to leave the house to check them out.

"I am willing to take that bet." I said and we left the house. Matt led the two of us and we walked quietly to stay behind them and make sure that they would not notice us. We were laughing at the ideas the whole time though and I knew that we were just wanting to see them scared over it.

I would say that the walk was about five to ten minutes before we found Tai and Izzy looking at the window of the bathroom house. Matt and I snuck up to a place a few feet away just so we could make sure that none of them noticed us. "Hey, let's walk on in." Tai said and Izzy agreed. They got up from looking at the window and started to walk into the bathroom house. Matt and I were so excited to see what was going to happen.

I can tell by the screaming Sora and Mimi gave showed us that both Matt and I were right. Tai and Izzy had to run out of the bathroom house. Both of them were screaming for several feet after the moment. Mimi and Sora looked at each other, with some towels wrapped around them.

"How about we talk after dinner together? Since we were very rudely cut off by a couple of guys." Sora said and Mimi nodded in happiness.

"How about we do that. I like that idea." Mimi answered and then walked back into the bathroom house. They put on their clothes and I just realized that we were sort of able to see through the window. We briefly saw them nude while changing into the clothes. I loved to see Mimi like that. I was sort of starting to develop a crush on her and even I was starting to understand that. Matt was glancing at Sora. So both of us were getting our liking. Me with Mimi and Matt with Sora.

Then they walked on out like nothing happened. After they were out of our eye sight, Matt looked at me. "That was awesome. How about we go back to the Koromon dinner house. I bet Izzy and Tai are wondering where we are. I think Sora and Mimi will be curious on what we are doing if they come on back before we do." Matt reminded me that we did leave after both of them.

I agreed on that suggestion and we walked away from our little hiding area. I was glad that Mimi and Sora didn't catch us and at least we were able to get away with it. After a few minutes of walking, probably only half the time it took us to get to where we were since we didn't walk in a slow pace. When we reached the Koromon dinner house all the other four were there like nothing ever happened. I wondered if Mimi and Sora actually already forgave Tai and Izzy for doing that.

"Dinner is coming soon." The Koromon said to us when Matt and I sat down next to them all. Then we acted like nothing happened at all. After like a minute or two the Koromon gave us our dishes to get our food ready. We ate the food with relative silence.

"How does the food taste?" The Koromon asked and we looked up at them like we were just happy that we even had something to eat and we didn't care how good it was. I was just sort of feeling that way at least. "Let's have some fun soon. Then we can play around and then we can lead you to our favorite place." The Koromon kept going and some of us were looking at it odd.

What we didn't know was that there were three digimon spying on us throughout the entire thing.

"Hey move over. I want to hear it to." One of them said and the other two moved over a very small amount. They were spying on us through the window of the place. "Are these really the digidestined? These people look silly."

"We could take care of them ourselves with almost little to no effort. This would be a insult on our master." Another one said.

"I can report it to our master Etemon. Then you two can go over and tell them about it. Sort of us like we are taking turns with it?" The third one said and headed off. If we were actually listening to this conversation then we could have figured out all this stuff ahead of time and avoided any of the following events.

After the dinner was done and we were full, we decided to go three on three to have some conversations. Matt, Mimi and Sora split up as a group of three. While Izzy, Tai and I split up on our group of three.

Mimi, Matt and Sora walked out of the house to have their conversation a little bit private. Mimi was talking a little bit about her personal life. "I think my parents are very nice to me. The problem is that maybe they are a little too nice to me. Like they think that the niceness is the only way that they can treat me with some of the things I dealt with in the past. However I still like them and I like how they support me throughout my wanting of becoming a cheerleader at my school. However I wish that would be a little bit more on me about my grades. I don't know why, but maybe since every other parent is already doing it and mine aren't. Just makes me feel too different."

Matt started telling them how he felt about his personal life. "I already told Sora that my parents are divorced and I live with my father and T.K. lives with his mother. I really like living my father and we get along pretty well actually. I just feel like it would be better is we lived in a full family. But I know that this won't happen again for a very long time if it ever will happen again. My father works several hours a week. Like almost sixty to seventy hours a week. He is a person who works in the television broadcasting at the radio tower. He gets up at like six in the morning and leaves at around seven in the morning. My father doesn't return home until like nine in the night time. I usually make him dinner when I get home and he has what I made him. Some days he and I talk for like a hour or so. Some days I am already in bed or he just goes right to bed." He paused then continued to explain.

"My father and I really do get along though. When we have time in the weekends we hang out a lot, play some games and just sort of go out to hang around. Some weekend days we spend like five or six hours just hanging out and around. It's just nice to know that my father does like me but he is more worried of his work hours an being able to pay off the house and everything in it. Yes I wish we do spend more hours together, but we do make it worth it when we do have some stuff and time together." Matt looked at the ground when he was saying this. That sort of left Sora to talk a little bit.

"I wish I was on as equal ground with my mother." Sora started and out her hand around her head. "One day I had a injury during sports practice and it was a couple days before the game. My mother refused me to do the sport for the rest of the season and I just wanted her to let me do it. Then we sort of came to a agreement one time a couple weeks later. She and I said that I had to rest the season out as long as I can join the team the following season. So it's sort of like we got over that. But there's more to it than that. She wants me so bad to take her job as a flower shop owner and I don't want that job. I told her that the job would be alright if it was like right after my school years but I don't want it to be like a permanent job at all. I just wish she would see what I think." Sora complained and Matt looked like he could understand some of the stuff that she said to them but at the same time he looked like he just couldn't see it.

"What I think you should do with her is to just explain it to her. What I mean is like tell her what you think exactly. Then maybe you can give out a idea. Then she can give her alternative and maybe you guys can find a path in between the two wishes. So in the way you could work in the flower shop but not for too long." Matt suggested and then Sora looked like she was glad that he was doing his best here.

While this conversation one of the three digimon were spying on us was looking at them. So they could get more of a grasp of what we were like and maybe tell more to their master what we feel.

Back at the Koromon dinner house were Izzy, Tai and I were talking we were talking a bit about the search for the tags. Since we willingly choose that as our topic. We were just sort of wondering what we could do to sort of make sure that we do find them.

"Okay I think that one way to work this out is to make us all feel like we are working on this equally. Not just in the fights, but in the topics that we discuss and sort of our planning. I feel like that if we don't really keep everybody together here then we might just start splitting off." Tai started saying and then Izzy and I were thinking about it.

"I think that we should meet T.K. up about it sometime soon and he can give us some ideas. Maybe he knows were the other tags that we haven't found yet are." I said hopefully since I don't know. Maybe I was just wanting T.K. to come back and we could have a full group again. Then Izzy gave a idea that we never really considered.

"Have you ever considered our possible relationships with our digimon?" Izzy then was going to for sure go on his next theory. "I mean think about it for a moment. Maybe we have to have a top notch relationship with our digimon for it to show up and come to help us. If that is the case then maybe it is to sort of trail us how much we can really bond with them and were we are." Izzy was rubbing his face, as if he was starting to think that maybe this idea actually wasn't the correct idea.

"Maybe there is a trait that we do need to fulfill in order for us to not exactly find them but as much as to make them work. Like maybe there is a inner struggle inside of us that we have to settle and wrap up. Once we do wrap them up and everything then we can finally get the tags to work." Tai came up with as if he was trying to think of a good idea himself. What we would later figure out is that all of our ideas were technically correct on the tags here. Our digimon were next to us as if wondering what we were going to say next.

Another one of the three digimon spies were looking and spying on what we were talking about. It was like we just gave them a gold mine on a topic and ideas. The digimon spies all left the village for the time being and then come back to just take us out for their master.

Then all six of us gathered around and saw how late it was and I was pretty dang sure that everybody was just tired now. When we were starting to ready for resting for the night we all thought we heard a noise outside. One that did not belong to the Koromon or us. Tai got up first wondering what it was. "Should we go outside and check?" He asked and we sort of agreed that maybe checking out would be the best idea.

"Let's go." Matt said and we walked out and saw two of those spy digimon that were spying on us. They held their hands out like they were ready to attack us. Mimi glanced at us wondering what these digimon were.

"We're named Gazimon and we will report every thing that we heard from you guys over the last few minutes. Our master will like what they will understand from us and we will get a raise." The digimon said and then they started running off. "Let's go before they do anything about it."

We didn't want anybody to fight us just yet so we were going to have to take it on by ourselves. We would rather take on two weak digimon over take on something that could possibly be much worse in power. So we got all our digimon to digivolve to fight them. Kabuterimon, Greymon, and Ikkakumon came to one of the Gazimon. While Garurumon, Birdramon and Togemon went off to the other Gazimon.

The two digimon looked like we had just slapped them across the face multiple times. "Can you just eave us alone?" The Gazimon asked ad they took their claws and started swiping at our partners. Which sort of actually made them slow down. Some of our partners flipped over as they kept on swiping at them.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled at one of the Gazimon and set their tail on fire. Then they just started to go away from us. Garurumon sent a roaring blaster at the other Gazimon sending them away.

"Alright we admit defeat. But while you guys were too busy trying to fight us we actually found a way to get all the Koromon in the village away from here. So we can show our master what we have done. Let's get out of here. If you want to save them go to the waterfall a couple miles away from here." Then the Gazimon ran off scared of us.

When the Gazimon were far away from our sights, we all looked at each other. "What are we going to be doing about it?" I asked and then we all remained silent. "Maybe we should go after them."

"Maybe we should. But let's not worry about any of that until morning. I bet we are all tired right now and we can use some rest. Once we wake up in the morning then we can worry about it." Izzy rubbed his eyes and what we should have done was refuse that but none of did. We were all very tired and we could just use some sleep. We started to get ready for go to bed and after we were done with that we sort of settled down.

-When I was asleep I was dreaming of a hospital with a girl in hospital room. There were two people in the room, a doctor and another man in the room. "Just a little more." The doctor said and I figured out that she was giving birth at the moment.

"Henry, hold my hand." The girl said and the man held a hold of her hand. I noticed that he had a faint resemblance to me. Like his hair and he looked like he was a more tan version of me. He had a green ring on his left hand, on his ring finger. I knew then that the couple were married. They agreed that if the child was a girl, then the father would have any name he wanted and that if the baby was a boy, then the mother makes the name she wants.

"Did this have to happen on my twentieth birthday." The girl was say while she was pushing the baby right out of her. "As long as you with me though I will be fine with it." The girl finished and the Henry guy held on ever harder.

"Don't worry Rika, our baby will grow up to be a great person. I just know it." He said and then she finished giving birth a few minutes later. The doctor grabbed a hold of the baby and soon gave the news.

"It's a boy. What do you want the name to be?" The doctor said and the mother Rika answered the question.

"Jeremy." She said and then the doctor gave the baby back to her. "Can we have a moment alone?" She asked the doctor and the doctor respected the wishes. Then she and the father of the newborn, Henry put his arms around her shoulders.

"Rika, I have something to admit to you. I have another child already. I was only like just out of high school when it happened. I got married and was worried about the war so I married and had a kid with her but I was off before she had the child. I sent her in a letter clearly stating that if I don't come back in exactly eighteen months, then she must forget our marriage and find a new man. I came back three weeks after the war was over since I wanted to spend some time looking around and seeing how the war had changed the country. After I was done I left and came back. The kid was almost three by then and she did move on to a new guy. Then I remembered you. I remembered you liked me when we were tamers so I decided to give you a chance since at the time you were too young for me. You were only in middle school then and I was already in high school when we were tamers. When I returned to you you seemed so happy like something had finally been confirmed and I asked you. You said yes and we dated for exactly one year before I asked your hand in marriage to which you said yes. We were married one year later and here we are, having a child together. How do you feel about seeing your own son come into life?" Henry said and the Rika girl seemed like she didn't care of the news. She was just so happy to be holding her new boy.

"Can I see them later? Thanks for telling me. But I'm more focused on our little Jeremy right now. And Henry I am very happy to see my own son here with me today. We can celebrate our birthdays together every year." She said and brought the baby closer to her face. "Maybe they can meet each other in the future. Hey Henry, since we have a boy here already, want to make it even and try for a girl?" She said and then the moment was almost faded away when Henry said one final thing.

"Yes Rika. I think Robert will be a good older sibling to Jeremy. I think trying to have a girl will be a nice idea. If you can handle it." Henry replied and they remained silent after that. As if the topic was settled there for good.-

I woke up and saw that Tai and a couple of the others were already getting their materials ready for the day. "Are you ready to save those Koromon. We should be heading out of the road soon if we plan on getting to the waterfall at a reasonable hour." Tai said and I noticed that Mimi was getting Palmon next to her. Matt was the last one to wake up today.

He was probably having some nice dreams. But when he woke up he looked like he was just ready to find the Koromon and save them. "Let's go!" He even said it super excited. Then he looked at Tai and told him to lead on. This was probably one of the few times that I think I saw Matt give Tai the lead on for him leading the way.

So Tai started running at some smoke. I only figured out that he knew that he should go that way to the smoke because he sent Agumon over to find the waterfall and to send fire balls at it to show them where it was. We just kept following Tai until we reached the waterfall.

We saw the Koromon looked up in metal cages like they were prisoners from a terrible place. Agumon shot some fire at the cages when we showed up. "Come on we have to get out of here." Agumon was saying excited and then we heard some clapping noises in the distance.

We turned around and saw three Gazimon right behind us. "You fell right for the trap. If it weren't for our master wanting to meet you we would have headed out long time before you would have even come. Then you wouldn't be able to save the Koromon. But soon our master will meet you and it will all go by their plan from there." The Gazimon was saying and sharpened their claws.

I was wondering who their master was. But I think that this was answered when we heard a loud guitar playing. Yeah you heard that. A guitar playing was playing to get our attention.

We looked up to see what it was. It was a orange monkey with a white chest. They had a black guitar and we would later find out was trying to be like Elvis. "Ha ha I got you. Aha aha. Now let me do what I want with you." Then the monkey swiped their guitar to make the theme play.

"Look at the amazing Etemon! They will rock your world!" The Gazimon started fake playing guitars themselves. Don't get me wrong it would have been hilarious if this wasn't such a serious moment. Suddenly Tai had Agumon attempt to digivolve to Greymon.

"Oh no we don't do that." Etemon said and played the next theme on the guitar. "Aha aha. That's my new theme to stop digivolution." Then Etemon played yet again another theme to make us trapped. We all looked around and saw that the rocky walls around us were falling down to make us stay there. It was terrible I swear.

So after like a minute or two of rocks falling on around us the area was sealed off totally. Tai looked around like he just wanted to find a way out. "Do you Koromon know how to get out of this?"

The Koromon seemed to consider it and than pointed at the far wall. "There is a sun image on that wall. We don't know what it meas. But we sort of keep it there when we need help. Just go to it."

We all went up to the sun image and Tai saw his necklace glowing a little bit. He lifted the necklace up and saw the sun image coming over to him. Then it went inside the necklace. "Did I already find my tag? Wow, maybe this isn't going to be as hard as I thought this quest would be."

The wall faded and without any further choice we had to go out. Once we were outside we looked around the forest. It looked like it was going to end soon and this was the last forest patch for a while. "We need to find our way back to the village." All the Koromon said and we looked at the Kormon and at each other. We decided that we would bring them back to their village before we continued the job. I hoped T.K. would be proud of us. I can't stop thinking about this guy for some reason.

When we were on our way to lead the Koromon back home, Ken was watching us from up above the waterfall. As if he was trying to find a good way to show himself to us. He looked at Wormmon. "Soon we will reveal ourselves to them. Then we will become the next members of the group. But there was one more. We need to find him and make sure he is safe." Ken said to Wormmon and sat down as if trying to decide if he should still follow us quietly or try and find T.K. But he was dealing with the elections at the village of BlackWereGarurumon and Daemon was influencing him. Maybe he should worry about those first.


	19. The Arrival of SkullGreymon

Chapter 18: The Arrival of SkullGreymon

We spent a nice deal of time leading the Koromon back to their village. I think that we were worried that they wouldn't do it as easy without us. Sort of a rough guess but still nice for us to do it. Plus we were trying to keep them safe. "Is Etemon the next digimon that we are going to have to deal with now?" Sora asked concerned and I was feeling like maybe this was the case.

"If they are or not that is not the biggest problem. The biggest problem is trying to get those tags for us. I have mine and now we still have to find the other six." Tai was saying and then he tapped it. "I also wonder how I can even get this to work."

That got us all thinking. I knew that Izzy, Tai and I debated this before last night but nobody else was there so maybe they would have something to contribute to the talk. "You know how a lot of our first digivlutions happened when our digimon had a full stomach. Maybe we can have them eat a lot and it will help." Matt said and while he did point out a interesting enough point none of us really bought it.

"I noticed that they always happened when we were in danger. Maybe if Etemon shows up again we can have Tai get Agumon to digivolve. Since we would be in trouble when they attack us." Mimi told us and I didn't really want to get in trouble again. But then again if it was the only way we can get Tai's tag to work then I think we can agree that this is the best thing to do.

"My teacher told me once that math is in every thing out there. I think that if we use some math to figure it out then we can find the secret that we need to find out what we need." Izzy was saying rubbing the top of his computer. So e can make sure that it was nit dirty for his future uses.

"We're so close to home." Koromon said and I looked up to see the exact village that we went to stay the night at the day before. Well within eye distance that is. "I hope that Etemon never comes back here. Maybe when they are defeated then you can return here and we can have a more proper night together."

Once were getting close to the entrance of the village Tai forced them to promise him something. "If any Gazimon come back here then find a way to tell us about it. I think that you can find a way to contact Izzy on his computer." Tai didn't leave in fact until the Koromon agreed to make the promise. When they did we started to head out. Sora looked at Tai.

"Are you sure that they can contact Izzy on his computer?" Sora asked him and he shook his head. He was just wanting to say that so they can feel better about it. So we can go further on with it and our look for tags we headed out of the sight line of the village. I wished that those Koromon would find a way to contact us if needed. So we can keep some tabs on what is going on in this area.

When we were on our final way out, three Koromon came running back at us. As if they had something they needed to tell us or give to us. "Wait a moment. We have a gift for you since you did us the service of leading us all the way back here." They said getting something out of possibly the largest trash bag I had ever seen in my entire life.

"What is in there?" Tai asked as they handed us all the stuff in the trash bags. It looked like sleeping gear. Sleeping bags, one for each of us. Even T.K. despite his absence. Pillows for all seven of us. Even a small piece for each of the digimon to sleep on a little comfortable with.

"Thanks. I think I am speaking for all of us when I say that this is a honor to each of us." Sora told them and I agreed. I could see from the expressions on everybody elses face that they agreed with what Sora said.

"We hope you drop by again." The Koromon said once last time when we were walking away from them for the final time. I was checking the sky out, just letting the blueness of it all sink into me. I mean yeah sure I saw the sky thousands of times but still. It feels off staring at something that will be unreachable no matter how high up you get under most times. Makes me feel like when people make impossible goals that can almost never be reached.

"That was real nice of them." I said first to break the silence that was lasting a little while now. "It seems as if the further we get the more supporters we get on anything we try. Unless if this was a trap."

"If it was a trap they could have fooled me." Mimi said cheerfully as she was patting the sleeping bag several times per minute. Something I thought Izzy would do to his computer when he was in deep thought. Now Mimi when she was excited.

It was getting near sundown when we decided to settle down for the night. First thing we did was lay out the sleeping bags and some of us, Tai mainly just flopped down on them. Matt took time making it look neat before we did. Others such as Izzy, Sora and I didn't even do anything with it after we laid it down.

When we were all settling down I was starting to go silent because I just didn't want to talk anymore. That was changed when I heard Mimi calling out to us. Which was super annoying to me. I forced myself to get up. "I just saw a house in the distance. How about we check it out?" She said and then I glanced at everybody else in the group.

"Yeah sure why not. The worst that can happen is the owner of the house would just reject our entrance and then we have to sleep out in the desert again. Sounds like fun doesn't it?" Tai put his hand on Mimi's shoulder as if he were impressed when she brought this up.

I wasn't nearly as confident. I had a feeling that this was just a trap that Etemon or some random digimon was setting up for us and I hated the thought of that alone. Before I could speak my concern about the matter, everybody was already running over to the house. Even Gomamon was leaving me behind. I put my hand on my face and knew that I wouldn't get my way. So I went after them.

At the house entrance Tai was knocking on the door like crazy. I told him that he kept knocking like that he would break down the door. Matt said that his mom pounded on his door less for him to wake up when he lived with her. After about a minute or two or him just knocking like that the door opened by itself. Tai looked at us like he was responsible for it.

"Time to go inside the house and see who lives there." Tai said and then we all walked in. Tai in front, Sora second, Matt third, Izzy fourth, Mimi fifth and myself last. With all our partners behind us in no real order.

Once inside we noticed that nobody would have answered no matter how long Tai would have knocked. Since there was nobody in the house. I looked around to see how it looked. Spider webs on the ceiling, a surprisingly well kept living room with nicely held up couches and a running TV. A decent shaped kitchen and a decent bathroom. However there were no bedrooms. Aside from the spider webs, this looked like a decent living place.

"Do you think we should stay here for the night?" I was actually the one who asked that one. Matt sat down on the couch and started looking at the TV. Only then did I notice that it was running one of the news channels. From Earth as well. Making this even more weird than the situation already was.

"What better choice do we have?" Izzy asked me and then rubbed the dust off the kitchen counter. Sora checked the fridge out and Mimi opened the oven to see if it would be in a nice working condition. I joined Matt on checking out the news. Tai was looking in the bathroom to see what could be in there.

"Daily news at twelve. There are crazy climate changes going on these last hours. Such as places like Death Valley reaching negative fifty-eight degrees. The Arctic Ocean is currently one hundred and sixty two degrees. The highest recorded temperature in recorded history. Scientists speculate that while these temperatures can go up to one week without too much trouble or effect on the climate, after that it could quickly destroy our planet. There are also a extreme amount of tsunamis in area such as America and Japan. Along with snowing in areas that would normally only have it once or twice a year." The news report said and Matt turned the TV off. He looked at me and I knew that we were in complete agreement on this concept we have thought up off.

"What if the stuff going on here and the stuff that we do is starting to affect the real world that we live in? It would make some sense, to be affecting some place that we live. We don't live in this world and we're doing stuff here this whole time. It would make perfect sense if as a side affect the real world was being affected along with this place." Matt said and I thought about my own way to put something to it.

"Maybe the more we do stuff here there will be a higher chance of digimon coming on over to Earth. When digimon start coming to Earth, if they do, we will have to find a way to go back and help solve the problem. As the digidestined, we are the only ones that can be able to do it. But first we have to find the rest of the tags and obviously find a way home. Hopefully in the way doing this, T.K. will return. Maybe he already knows of this." I added in, and with the two of us it seemed like we came up with a perfectly possible situation.

We were both distracted by this news report and therefore our thoughts when Tai called us over. "While you guys were doing serious talk, we were making dinner for us. Come on over and let's just have a nice meal with no other thoughts on our quest." The part when he stated no other thoughts on our quest was very tempting. I liked that idea very much and went over to the group with Matt a couple steps in front of me.

"Pizza. Although I have never made it before. So if we all die tonight, I guess it's my fault." Tai cracked up at the if we all die joke when he made but he heard nobody else laughing over it. So he sort of picked up that the joke failed. "Sorry, I thought it would be funny."

We sat around a table that looked like it could only really sit four people and was only like four or five feet. So we had to get uncomfortable around the table and I could tell that everybody hated it. "So what are we going to do tonight? Pretend like I asked this in a normal setting so answer like we are in a normal setting." Izzy started us off and I thought on it.

"I would probably be getting for my next school semester by reading up on some books and everything. Nothing to special. I would probably be talking to my older brother Jim about the date I had the night prior to us coming here. Yeah that happened. But she said that we should be friends, not together and I accepted that. I sort of moved on anyways and am not really interested in her anymore." I answered and Mimi took her turn. Her answer was sort of like two sides of the coin.

"What I would do if I was Earth I. Well if I was never showed up here, I would have probably spend a hour picking out my dress and trying to figure out what clothes I would like during my shopping trips. I never stated it before, but my father is the head of the most successful company in the town. He earns about two and a half million dollars a year. That's on average of nine and a half thousand dollars a day. Because he's the richest person in town, I sort of believed that he had a unlimited budget and he would get me everything for it. Not when I see it he doesn't have a unlimited budget. That is why I would probably only shop about once a week instead of every day. That is because of our adventures here." Mimi answered and I found that to be another great thing about Mimi. It may not seem like it, but that was a sign of her growing up. But then I thought of. Her father was the richest person in the entire town, I would have to try a lot harder if I wanted to stand a chance in getting her. Yes I said, I sort of wanted to be with Mimi a little bit.

Matt was the next to answer the sort of what if. "I would be hanging out with some of my school friends and make dinner for my father. When he returns home, he would ask me how my day was and I would ask him to. Then we would talk for like a half hour. Simple but nice life that I live at home. Don't think that our adventures would really impact that.

Tai told us his answer. "I would be at the park getting ready for soccer practice. Even though it's summer time and the season won't start for quite a while. I would probably talk to my younger sister Kari a little. She's only seven now, so she was far too young to be going to summer camp. Considering that the rules that you have to be at least thirteen and seventh grade or beyond. Neither of those she meets. I know this is the part where it may sound odd, but I would probably try to ask out this senior girl I sort of have a crush out on a date."

I was confused when he said he had a crush on somebody three years older than him. Since I thought that would have been like Izzy's thing honestly. Since I thought Izzy said he liked a girl a year older than him. What I didn't know was that Izzy made that up so he could hide his true identity a little longer. An identity I sort of guessed on by now. You know how he mentioned if there are any cute guys at some point? What if Izzy was gay and in the closet? I was distracted when Sora took her turn answering.

"If I were home today what I would be doing is taking the good advice of a friend and try to talk to my mother. See if we can come to more of a understanding. Try to listen to her story without judging her and see if I was really the wrong one here. Then perhaps try to come to a in between for us. Were we both get our ways. Sounds simple enough but I don't want anything overly complex so it's good for me." Sora gave us her answer and that left Izzy. He seemed like regretted starting this entire conversation to begin with.

"I guess I would stay on my computer for a bit. Try to get some email lessons from Sam and see if he can help me learn more things about the outside world. I will leave it at that." Izzy gave the quickest answer and I didn't go beyond that. Since I knew he wouldn't like it.

We were silent from then on until we finished our dinner. When everybody was looking away, I got myself up from the table and walked outside. Not that I hated anybody in there, I've grown beyond all forms and possible feelings of that a long time ago. I just wanted to step outside.

I was outside for about three or four minutes before Tai walked out. As if he knew where I was and he wanted to strike a conversation with me a little bit. I knew there was no way that was polite to get out of it. So I let him join me without complaint. "How are you today?"

"Oh alright. Just worried about T.K. I want him to return here but I don't know how much longer he will be gone." I told him sadly, putting my hands on my chin. As if I was missing the poor guy.

"Yeah I think most of us would wish he was back by now. But he had a goal and he pursued it. That is the thing that I liked best about the fact that he left us. He didn't do it for selfish reasons and he didn't stay and not pursue this goal. Which could have been even worse. He did the right thing in the end." Tai sat down with a defeated feeling to it as he said the last few words there.

"You know Tai. It feels like you're one of the few people I've grown close to over this whole thing so far. You feel like a proper friend that I could have had before I came here, even though we obviously didn't know each other before. One of my only friends from back then was this guy named Sam. He was a year older than me and was heading out of high school. We sort of met when I helped him on a test and he helped me on a project in return. Since then we were mutual friends. Like we would hang out once or twice a month. He's a okay guy I guess, although I don't know much of him aside from the fact that he has a younger brother named Ken." I told Tai, and I didn't know then that I wouldn't ever see Sam again. My last chance was before I went on this journey and I don't even remember what we talked about.

"I had a bit of friends back at school. Decently popular. Mainly because of the soccer I think. If it weren't for the soccer, I think I would only be half as popular as I am." Tai put his hands behind his head. I wished I was half as popular as Tai. Makes things quite a bit easier I think. Surprisingly in some cases it's reversed.

"I wonder if everybody is wondering what we're doing or if they even notice that we are out." I said and Tai looked as if he didn't care. but why should I honestly. We are just having a nice conversation anyways.

"You know, I wouldn't worry too hard on that. I actually am starting to consider you a friend. Maybe not when I first knew you or anything, but over time I begin to respect you more. It was just a vibe that you gave off at first." Tai explained to me how it felt like I was too harsh with all my wishes and commands and that we were all old enough to up to some extent do what we want and me limiting everything down probably annoyed them all very much. Even him a little bit. Gave me something to think about for a bit.

"Thanks for telling me that. It really helps me figure out what I did wrong when this whole thing started. I really mean it. I think that we should go back inside though. I bet we've been outside for nearly half a hour." I got myself up and walked to the house door. Tai looked at me and got himself up to.

"Yeah you're right. Let's go back inside." He reluctantly agreed and we headed inside. Nobody seemed to really notice our absence, and if they did they just didn't care. Tai sat down first, and I was thinking about who I wanted to sit down next to. I decided to go with Izzy. I would have gone with Mimi and all that but I decided that it would be a sort of give away.

"So is there anything else that we should do or talk about tonight?" Matt asked and looked at all of us. Most seemed like we wanted to stop for the night but Izzy looked like he was glad it was finally his turn to talk.

"Actually yes. I was wanting to talk for a bit. If you're all fine with that." Izzy said and while we all looked confused and interested, nobody looked annoyed over it. "It's about me and my life. Like all of it."

"Oh really. Go ahead and tell us. The life part got me interested." Mimi was the first to approve of it and he got himself more comfortable on the couch before he started talking.

"Okay so as you all know I was born in the year 1976. My parents were both in their mid twenties when I was born and they were excited that I was a boy. Since they both agreed that they wanted their first child to be a boy. Then a girl second and after that they didn't really care. They took care of for the first six months of my life and it was then that they agreed that they wanted to have sex again. To have their second child. So they started doing so and then they were getting ready to have their second child. Ten months later and sixteen months after I was born, my little sister was born. Her name is Monica, and the reason I never talk about her is because I feel like she wouldn't really have been important to any topic we had until now. She's about six months younger than T.K. and will be turning thirteen this next month or so. Anyways, but about the stuff after that. So my parents had their boy and girl just as they wanted. We were being raised by a nice family life as I heard. That was until my second birthday. When they were going out to find something to give to me and we were being watched by a babysitter. When they were gone, they had got in a store robbery. The robbers started shooting people up and that included my and Monica's parents. So they were dead on my birthday. My babysitter found about about it and we had to be adopted. My uncle, who was two years older than my father, and his new wife decided to take us two in. They were extra excited considering his wife had a problem to where she couldn't have a child. I only knew that since I heard my uncle and aunt talking about it once. I was so surprised that I didn't even tell Monica about it. But I think she heard it since she is in the same room as me. When I was three years old and Monica twenty months, my uncle and aunt decided to adopt one more child. Another male named Steven. So he is my second sibling and last one. So now there are three children they have. Me at fourteen, Monica at a little under thirteen and Steven at eleven. So now I got my family members out of the way, I will talk about my school life. Which is met with very mixed results." Izzy started talking about his life and I was surprised that he had not one but two younger siblings. I also would have never guessed that Izzy was adopted. If anybody I thought it was Mimi or Sora. I don't know why though. But he started talking again before those thoughts continued.

"School has been a pretty challenging experience for me. For one thing, it seems like the teachers always think they are far superior to all their students just because they're the ones teaching us. Even though if some students tried hard enough, they can be even better than the teachers themselves. My remember my first grade teacher a tiny bit. I remember she was rather chubby and always favored the males over the females. Not even in the way that people think that they do. I mean it's really obvious that they do in her case. Sometimes she would pass the males instantly just for showing up that day. While other days she would fail a female even if they got all the right answers. I remembered she was not well liked by the females as you can guess. I only remember my second teacher for one reason. It was because I think for the first week or two of the school year there was this female teacher and then she suddenly left like she was never there or even existed. Then there was this male teacher that took over the rest of the school year. Outside of that, I remember nothing about him. I know for a fact that my third grade teacher was my least favorite of the bunch. She was so old and mean and she wouldn't ever stop talking like there was nothing better in the world than her speaking like you were level one and she was level ten. You could tell that she was only doing the job for the pay check and that was the thing that bothered me the most. That was when I started getting into laptops, around fourth grade. When my parents decided to move a town or so over. At the first area where I was it seemed people liked me enough. Here it was like I was the lowest of the low. They always made fun of me and I would come home every once in a while with a half destroyed shirt and my parents would have to get me a new one." Izzy got a drink of water from the sink and then continued talking to us.

"Not that I let it bother me though. Monica was always very nice to me when I came home. She would calm me down on the days I felt angry and made me happy on the days I felt sad. It feels like she's the older sibling and not me. Which is sometimes fun and odd to think about. Fourth grade was an average year. Average people, teachers and classes. Nothing really that I liked or disliked about it. It was just sort of another school year to me. By then Steven had gone through his first grade year and he actually seemed to enjoy school more than Monica and I did when we were in first grade. When he would talk about how great it was though, it would give me new perspective on the place. On fifth grade, I met this man who would help me on school work every weekend. His name was Kyle. He was the one that made me really want to do good in school and today I would thank him very dearly for that. But for quite a long time when he would come on over I would be looking forward more to seeing him than I was getting the lesson. I think he was in the seventh grade and my parents would pay him a few dollars every week to do this. He did it the entire year because that's how long he was contracted to do it. Also by then I was more into doing good in school to. Sixth grade was when it felt like everything was getting better at least academic wise. Heck even the people picking on me decreased by almost half. Considering that I lived there for two years now I think people were now just used to me being there. Monica saw me crying one night though and she came to me and helped me through it. I was crying because that was one of the first arguments that I heard my parents have. Steven was actually turning out to be a kind of popular student in the by then third grade. He was part of clubs, doing extra things and even was becoming one of the best music players at his grade level. Seventh grade was when it seemed to settle. I was becoming a star student and one of the best in my class, I only had one bully that year and Monica was becoming head performer at a school play. All three of us were getting along. Steven had become president of his club. So it seemed like each one of us were getting more successful each year. I got a new mentor, Sam would was a nice guy. I odd part was when I met this man named Walter. He's two years older than me and when I met him I found him attractive. This was the first time I found somebody attractive and it was a man. I didn't know what to think. Steven was the first to learn and he told me that you should be attracted to whoever I want. But then said that it shouldn't affect his personal life much. Monica and I talked for a while about it and she seems to be the only person to accept it. My parents haven't been told yet though. Monica is literally the only person I trust at home." Izzy finished his stuff up and looked at us. As if sorry he took so long here.

"I'm tired now though. That was a lot of info to take in I'm not quite sure if I actually got it all. Sorry for that." Sora admitted and stretched herself across the floor. With no sort of bedding and just went right to sleep. Most other people followed the example. Matt stayed up long enough to tell Izzy that most of that story was interesting but he can't give any advice or insight as most of that wasn't on his field of experience. When Matt went to sleep Izzy looked at me.

"Hey sorry for talking for so long. I'm pretty sure most of them sort of stopped listening after a while. I don't really care though. I was just trying to get that off my chest and now I did. After a while it was more about that than it was letting them know about myself." Izzy said and didn't give me any time to tell him anything before he went to sleep to. Leaving me alone to be thinking about all that I just heard.

I decided that it was time though for me to contact somebody that I haven't in a long time, Sarah. I know that it wouldn't have been the smartest choice. Since I only talked to her once since this started. So the phone rang for a few moments until I heard Sarah's voice on the message machine. I knew that there was really no point in it so I hung up. Then I walked to the bathroom to use it before I slept.

When I was using the rest room, I had a second idea. Once I was doing doing my business, I decided to try Jim out. He did answer though and he said. "Wow Joe, what has gone to you to call me twice so recently?" I didn't quite know what he meant since as far as I was aware, it had been early three or four days since we even talked.

"I was just wanting to talk to you for a bit. About dad, you, me and something really bad I got myself into and wanting possible help on the whole thing." I said and Jim didn't say anything for a few seconds before he responded.

"Okay sure. Tell me what is going on." Jim said and then I told him most everything.

"For a while I thought that dad was a terrible person and now given some new insight I have just gotten, I'm not so sure if I was right after all. I feel like I was wrong the entire time now. I feel like he actually does care and try but doesn't know how to show it and that he even talked to you about all this. Is this true?" I started and then Jim sounded like he was caught off guard for a moment.

"Yes Joe quite a bit of that is true. Dad did talk to me once about how he feels bad for all that he put you through and how he wants to change now. I feel he is being sincere here Joe. I feel like you should at least give him a chance when you return home. Just one for him to explain it all. Even if you do and he doesn't get to you still, at least there might be something in there to make you think." Jim replied and then he remembered something else. "Weren't you wanting to talk about more than just that? About something that you got yourself into."

I knew I had one shot and I had to do good with it. "So I was supposed to watch some people at a summer camp that I drove to last night and I was there for a few minutes before there was snow storm at our camp. We were then, at least the people I was supposed to take care of and I, transported to a place not like this. Were we met these odd monsters that call themselves digimon and we're like trying to save their world. But I want to get back home now. Even if that means talking with my father again. Just anything to get myself out of here."

"This place doesn't seem to far out there." Jim said and I was surprised he wasn't calling me a liar and all that other stuff. "I know the area sounds crazy and unreal but many things are. Maybe this really is happening and I know exactly what you're talking about. Joe can we hang up now so we can talk later. I will fill you in more on this later."

Without arguing I hung up the phone. But I was beyond curious what he meant by him filling me more on this later. As far as I was aware, he has no idea this place had been around and was only going off of my word on phone. I didn't have Gomamon or the others or even the people to prove my point. But yet he didn't shot my words down. Why was that? was he hiding something from me? If so I wonder what it was and will ask him of it.

I was about to open the door when somebody else had did it already. I was scared to see who it was. But when I saw them turn on the light I was losing all my concern. It was Mimi and she had planned to use the restroom. "Hey sorry for barging in on you like that." Mimi told me and then I closed the door. With me still in it. I was going to take the chance and I didn't care at all if I failed or not.

"Mimi I know this sounds crazy but can I do something to you for a moment?" I asked Mimi and she accepted not quite knowing what I was going to do.

I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her. She was surprised for a moment and then she gave into it. Even doing the tongue on tongue thing. I mean it probably lasted fifty to twenty seconds but she let go and I looked at her. "Sorry if that bothered you." I said and she shook her head.

"It's okay. I really loved it actually. Not bad for it obviously being your first. Even better it was from a senior. A whole four years older. That's a nice score. Sorry just drifted off. Anyways thanks for that. Perhaps we can do it again sometime." Mimi said and then I walked out. Okay I needed to think. How much was I in for her that I made a move on her? I feel like there is a chance I may have fallen more for her than I have Sarah. And she's only fourteen and I'm eighteen. I'm an adult and she's minor. Okay maybe I was looking too hard into it. I should just take the moment now.

Without thinking too much more into it, I sort of got myself ready to sleep. I was expecting some odd dreams but I didn't really have any. One of the first nights since I came here where I had a normal sleep. I think it only has happened once or twice for me until this point. All the thought on T.K. and how he must have been doing helped me get more tired and ready to just doze off.

By the time I had awoke, it was early morning. Around what I would assume was six or seven in the morning. I got myself out of the sleeping position that I was in and started walking out of the house. I decided to take matters into my own hands here. I was going to look for my own tag and I didn't care what anybody would say about it. Hopefully on the way I would get a report on how T.K. was doing.

Even this early in the morning, it was still a pain to be walking around in. Because it was still hot even then. I remembered seeing the shadow of a human walking in front of me but too far for me tell what it was. So I tried to reach the area but before I could catch up with them, they sort of faded away from view. I wondered if something was playing with my head or if somebody really fast was here to.

By the time I reached where the shadow was when I saw it though I found a piece of paper. Curious about what it was, I picked it up. I saw some writing on it. Reading it I knew for sure that we weren't the only humans in this world.

_Dear Ken,_

_We have found the area where Piximon is. We think that it would be wise if you go there to train for a while. Perhaps there will be others that will show up there and you guys can team up. I heard that you were looking at them every once in a while, and seeing if that younger one T.K. was being safe with his mission. We all strongly advice you that you join these seven humans and bring more power to fulfill both your and their goals._

_From Wormmon_

So from what I read I was able to figure out some things. There was this man named Ken in here. I wondered if it was Sam's brother or not. Secondly, this Ken person has been doing stuff on their own. Third off, they know where a digimon called Piximon lives. Fourth, he knows we are here and what we do. Fifth, he knows of T.K.'s progress. Sixth and most of all, this Wormmon that gave him the letter wants him to join the group. I wondered if the shadow I saw earlier was his. These thoughts and ideas were cut off when I heard Tai's voice yelling towards me.

"Joe, what are you doing so early in the morning and this far away from the house?" Tai asked me and I turned around to look for him. So much for taking matters into my own hands. When Tai was probably now going to follow me non stop until I found my tag. To be fair though, I was glad that nobody else was here. So he had some thoughts on it just being him and I.

"I was wanting to find my own tag. But that's not important. Look at this here." I said and showed him the piece of paper I found on the ground. Tai read it and then put it in his pocket. Which I didn't really mind that he did. I was just sort of confused that he did that.

"Okay, so first we find that tag of yours then we try to find this Ken person. He obviously knows a lot about us if there is being a report to him about really just us." Tai gave me what he thought would be an okay plan. Then I felt like it was time for us to start looking for the tag again.

"Let's go back to the look." I said and then we started going along the desert again. The sun was getting lower as we walked on further. Although it still couldn't have been any later than eight or nine of the morning at this point. If it was this late then I was already out for a long time to start off with.

When we were walking around I felt like I saw something in the far distance. I had a really hard time telling what it was since it was still probably a good half mile to full mile away from us still. But as we got closer it looked more and more like a Greek stadium. I wondered what the heck a Greek stadium would be doing in this world but I didn't even question it.

"Who bets there will be some sort of trap there?" I asked Tai like it was the most obvious place that there could have been for a trap that there could have ever possibly been. That still didn't change my overall interest on seeing what the area was for.

"Only really one way to find out. Perhaps we will score lucky and you will find your tag there." Tai answered and that was easily the best way out of this. However I sort of felt like that was just too good to be true. Something about the area just didn't really seem right. Still though, with Tai at my side it couldn't really have been that bad honestly. I mean not compared to having everybody else not getting their tag and pretty much being useless.

After Tai sort of got me into it we started going down the rest of the way to the Greek stadium place. I felt like I was getting smaller and smaller the closer I got to the area. Seemed like that size effect where as you get closer to a large object the smaller and more unimportant that you feel. Sort of like that for me at the moment.

At the front of the stadium entrance, it felt sad being here. Like thousands of digimon had fought here and died here for some sort of entertainment back then. I mean it might not have been the case but I just had a sinking feeling that it really was the case. Maybe this was just all a false hunch and I was just overthinking it the entire time. That would have been the more attractive and lovely answer to it all.

"I wondered if Leomon ever fought in here to become as strong as they did." Tai said and I was curious about that now to. Not that it was really a detail that mattered. Like at all really. "Anyways, let's just go inside now. I really want to get this over with now."

Once inside, I saw what was probably thirty to forty rows of seats going up all the way to the top of the stadium. I looked around for some stairs on how we could walk around up there to examine those areas. That was not really my focus when I saw Tai kicking around a soccer ball in the middle of the field.

"Where did you get that? I thought we were supposed to try and find my tag. That's more important than getting a decent kick with a ball that really makes no sense being here." I told Tai annoyed and then he looked at me sad. He stopped doing stuff with the ball and got into the serious mode where he was wanting to find the tag again.

"Sorry I was just surprised to see that here. I was wanting to make sure my stills didn't run dry while we were here." Tai told me and I really didn't even bother after that. I started looking around again for some stairs. When I found them I started running there and ran up them. Taking up probably twenty to thirty minutes on each one of these rows to make sure that I didn't miss a single detail. Tai was on the ground part looking there. Unburying the sand to see if maybe it was buried at some point.

I would look under every single seat and on each of the seats. Then I would look behind them before going onto the next seat. By the time I was done with the first row I was starting to get a terrible sweat. I mean I had been running away from monsters and fighting against them with them for the last while. But this took the cake as my best work out that I had while I was here.

When I got to the top row, my legs felt like led and I wanted so badly to go back to that house and take a nap. It felt like I had gotten twenty percent tanner as well. Heck it looked like we had been here for several hours. By the looks at the sky. Tai looked tired to. I decided to go down there and talk to him about it. Tell him that I was sorry that I forced him into this whole thing.

"Hey sorry for all that I had to put you through. I really thought that if I left early in the morning then I can find my tag somehow and get back to the house before noon and be back to you guys and pretend like I was never gone. I guess that this just couldn't really happen that way." I told Tai and he looked like he wasn't really holding this whole thing against me.

"Hey at least nothing has really happened yet. Maybe by some luck the others will be waiting for us and then we can return to them." Tai laughed and rubbed his head to get the sweat off of it.

Then the other four walked into the stadium. As if wondering where the hell we were. Which I guess was a thought that really did make total sense when I thought about it. "We noticed that you were both gone. What the heck were you doing?" Sora said right away and I felt bad about it all actually.

"We were looking for my tag. I thought that we could find it. Well I sort of left first but Tai found that I was gone and came along with me." I answered and I looked down in a defeated mood. When everybody walked all the way in though and the digimon I heard the door close for here. Then there was this noise that started blaring up.

"Hello here. It's your host Etemon. I am here to judge how you all do on your matches. First round will be Greymon vs Greymon. With a little extra dark network thrown in there to. If you win I will be in a very bad mood. You already made me mad once by escaping through that wall area. I will have my way even if I have to fight you myself. Let the games begin." Etemon's voice said and then all of us lost the happy mood we could have possibly been in.

When Etemon was done speaking I turned behind me when I heard a really loud noise. Another Greymon was running down the stadium getting ready to fight Tai's. As if he had to get right to the point, Tai told Agumon that it was time to digivolve. Agumon went up to Greymon and then started to fight the other one.

"Follow me!" Matt demanded, and we were all thinking about just getting away from the fighting area that we listened to Matt without argument. He led us to the other side of the soccer field. I mean the other side of the stadium. Only when we were there did I see that Tai stopped running with us. In fact, he started to run closer to Greymon.

"You can do it. I have full faith in you." Tai gave his form of cheering and then the second Greymon pushed Tai's down onto the ground. Etemon gave a quick clap. Tai's Greymon looked at him, like he had an idea. One that they hated but like it was the only one.

"Tai, try to use your tag on me. I want you to do it. Don't argue with me." Greymon said and then Tai was scared to take his out. Once he did he held the necklace out closely to the two Greymon. Etemon crunched their eyebrows as if wondering what Tai was going to do.

"What will one of out contestants do now?" Etemon asked and Tai yelled out the next words on the top of his lungs. I was surprised that he would be able to talk for the next two days because of it.

"GREYMON DIGIVOLVE NOW! MAKE MY TAG WORK!" When Tai yelled that, there was almost stunned silence for about ten seconds. Tai got on his knees and his arms went back and he started panting really hard. "Please." He finished much quieter than the other words he said before.

After the surprise wore off the enemy Greymon started attacking Tai's again. It was obvious that Tai's little moment wasn't enough for the tag to start glowing. By this point, I didn't really care about that tag anymore or not. I was more worried about Tai getting out safe. Etemon booed when he saw that.

"I was so excited to see some kick butt action. I want a refund." Etemon said and then showed him point both their thumbs down. I hated how the monkey took this like it was just some sort of comedy show. I just didn't get this digimon.

Things got even stranger. A sort of bee, no not a bee. A green bug like digimon started to fade into view. They were holding a human hale in their arms. Took me a few seconds to get it but I think that it was Ken. Not the one, well maybe the one who that message was towards. But I mean Ken like in Sam's brother.

When the bug like digimon reached the ground, they let their human go and then turned towards them. "Ken, what do you suggest we do now?" Etemon looked interested to see where this was going to go now.

"Try the arms. If they don't work go for the legs. The one standing's the one you want to go for. Not the one lying on the ground. They are on our side." Ken said and the green bug digimon ignited their purple blade. The green bug flew at the enemy Greymon and sliced right at the right leg. Then took a slice at the left leg. Etemon took of their black glasses.

"A newcomer is doing a better job defeating the Greymon than the digidestined with the Greymon to begin with. Where is the logic behind that?" Etemon gave more commentary. So there it was. Ken Ichijouji was a digidestined. I don't know when and how this became a thing. But here we were, watching the prove behind it.

Since we are talking about him, I will give a more full and in depth description of him. I know he has been mentioned a few times before but here I will go into him. So Ken as you know was Sam's younger brother. He was seventeen years old. So that would make him one year younger than me but at least one year older than everybody else here. He was a high school student who seemed to be sort of in the popular crowd, but wasn't really one of the popular kids. He comes from a middle class family that only got more rich because started to become a big hit student the last year or so. He only had an average relationship with Sam. This Ken kid was pretty much the most emo person you can think of. Although while in the digital world, he somehow did not let that part of him slip through.

Anyways, with that small introduction out of the way, when Ken had his digimon slice at the enemy Greymon's leg, Tai's own Greymon started to get up. I saw Tai's necklace glow a little bit. It was a purple like color and Tai held his necklace in about as much shock as we were all in.

When it did that his own Greymon started glowing in a purple color and started changing into it's own new shape. One that looked like a skeleton from the dinosaur era. With a rocket at the back of it that was to give it more power. The skeleton also looked like their mouth wouldn't close.

"Greymon dark digivolve to... SKULLGREYMON!" Greymon yelled when they had changed their shape. Etemon laughed when they saw this. I looked at Tai and then the others. Wondering what they were thinking of the situation that was now in front of us.

"Oh this will be a fun one." Etemon said happily and then I could see more evil coming into their voice. Almost like they had a new plan since SkullGreymon came into the picture.

"That's not Greymon's proper evolution. That is dark evolution. I read about it in one of the books at Metal City's library, but I thought that it was a lost concept. Tai back up. In this stage, it won't matter that you're it's partner. It will kill you just as likely as they would kill anybody else in here. Stingmon get ready to destroy the rocket." Ken said and then the green bug digimon, who must have been Stingmon looked at SkullGreymon.

Less than ten seconds after Ken said that, SkullGreymon crushed the life out of the other Greymon. As if they didn't matter at all. Stingmon took a slice at SkullGreymon and took a part of their bones on their chest area. I then noticed that something was coming out of the ground. The item flew to me and it had a blue glow to it. Going into my necklace, I knew then that this was my necklace.

SkullGreymon climbed up the stadium and when they reached the top grabbed a hold of some of the seats and ripped them off. When they grabbed the seats it let out a roar so bad that I felt the actual ground shaking from it. Some of the people or digimon in the stadium looked like they were about to fall over.

"Get right at the rocket." Ken said to Stingmon as Stingmon was flying up to SkullGreymon. Stingmon had their right hand with their blade on and the left hand. "Once we destroy it SkullGreymon will go back to Agumon."

When Stingmon got in front of SkullGreymon, they let go of Ken so he would drop and get to the back of SkullGreymon. As he was doing so, the skeleton digimon took a sudden interest in Ken. By the time they turned their back fully, they fully exposed to rocket on their body to Stingmon. Who then flew in and destroyed the rocket on the back. It flew in the air and exploded and then SkullGreymon stood there for a moment. Then changed back into Agumon and flew slowly onto the ground. Tai caught them at the last moment. Stingmon flew next to Ken.

"Next time don't try so hard to take the matters into your own hands. I learned my lesson when I did that back at Phantomon's village and JewelBeemon destroyed their village. First I lost my brother and then Stingmon lost their master and now Deputymon lost their home town. Sorry for talking about that. Just let my thoughts get to me." Ken said and then got wrapped inside of Stingmon's arms.

"Thanks Ken. What are you doing here?" I asked Ken and then he looked at me. Then he looked at Stingmon.

"Lower yourself." Ken commanded and Stingmon obeyed. I was amazed at how much they were able to work together. Etemon said one final thing to us.

"I will get you next time digidestined. Remember that all of you." Etemon said and the screen turned off the screen. Ken held his hand out and we shook his back each.

"I was sent in here after a little incident at my house. I will explain when we get to Piximon's place." Ken replied and when he said that everybody looked at him oddly.

"Wait what? Why do you say when we reach Piximon's place?" Matt asked and then wondered about his brother T.K. "Do you have any sign of where my brother T.K. is?"

"To answer your first question about us reaching Piximon's place. To answer that I will tell you that for almost an entire month here I have been going alone with only Wormmon at my side. I've been here for three months almost. I didn't want to be with you originally. But now I realize that the only way I can hold my own here is if I join you. So if you are okay with it, can I join your group?" When Ken asked that Tai was going to Agumon and lifted up the wounded digimon. When I heard ken say he been here for three months, I realized that Ken was here longer than we have. Little did I know how little in reality even he was in here.

"You were the only one that knew what the heck that was. If it weren't for you, we would be here much longer maybe even lost the battle. As leader I accept you as a member of the group. You are now the eighth digidestined. Welcome to the team." Tai decided for us, and it looked like that nobody didn't really argue with the idea. Ken was the only one that had any idea on how to deal with these things. So we needed him. If we liked it or not, he was the only one that can get us out of here.

"I will tell you all about your brother T.K. when we reach Piximon's house Matt. I will lead you there everybody. Since I've been training there for the last week. I will tell you everything that I've dealt with once we reach there as well. Don't worry about introductions, I already know all of you from school. Tai the male jock, Sora the female jock, Matt the popular kid, Izzy you were Sam's mentee, Mimi the cheerleader, Joe you hung out with Sam back then and T.K. the unexpected wonder." Ken said and then we were already pretty much done introducing ourselves to him.

So there it was. We now had two tags. Tai and mine. Now we had a new member on the team. Ken and Wormmon. All we had to do was find six tags and defeat Etemon. While that may seem far away, with Ken now in the group and T.K. soon to return I feel we will be alright.

What nobody would predict at the time was that Ken would pretty much become the secondary leader of the group. Not only that but he would have been responsible for so many good things here and was quite possibly the best member of the group. Which made what happened in the future after all these first adventures even more painful. But it made how he came out of it and grew to become even better than were he was originally all that much better. These adventures were worth it to see how Ken grew up if I had to be honest.


	20. Piximon Cometh

Chapter 19: The Piximon Cometh

So now Ken was along with us and he was leading us to a place that we had no idea how well we would take it or how well the Piximon as he called wold take it.

"Hey Ken, how does Piximon look like?" Tai asked and then Ken looked over at Tai as if he had a rough time trying to come up with the best thing to describe the digimon by.

"They are easily nothing like you would expect them to be. I had a digimon suggest to me that I would check them out so I went there and boy was I surprised. Etemon looks more scary than it and yet if you piss it off then hope that the gods are there for you." Ken said and I wondered what this digimon would even be.

"Let me warn you though on one thing. That is once you reach Piximon's place, they will make you go up an insane amount of stairs to reach their house. When I got there, it took me seven hours to get all the way up there. So don't think that it will be a easy task. But once you fully pass the test once, you don't have to do it again. So Wormmon and I are allowed to fly up without a problem." Ken explained that little bit and I was so excited for that little adventure coming on up soon.

"What kind of tests will be there?" Matt asked Ken and then the older male looked at Matt. As if the answer was easy and should be right in front of them.

"It depends on the person. Every test is different. So Tai might have to go up a mountain while say Izzy for instance might have to figure out a equation without computers. My test was to defeat a snake digimon that made me scared. I had to get over my fear of it and face it." Ken told us what his test was, and I had a hard time picturing that inside of my head. Ken fighting a snake because he was scared of it. Actually when put that way, it does make some sense.

"I'm scared that Agumon would turn into SkullGreymon and second time and then we would have to go through that entire thing all over again. I really hope that this wasn't what it will turn into normally when it reaches ultimate level. If that really is what the ultimate level of Agumon is, then I don't know if I can really take it so well." Tai said and then we kept on walking in some silence for a little while longer.

"I just hope that Piximon will be a good mentor and they will know the secret to how to get the next tags from this point forward." Sora said her hopes and I had my own hopes. My hopes were that T.K. would come out and find us there and then Piximon would help us find out where the next tags are. That was the reason I was so into the idea of Ken leading us to Piximon.

"Did Piximon even like the idea of you coming over to them to train you? If they didn't like one coming there, how would they be able to like seven people coming on over there for their lessons?" I asked Ken and then Ken shook his head as if he was certain on this one here

"Piximon says that their entire life goal is to train the next great heroes of the new generations. That was why they were so willing to take me in. If they can take me in for that reason, I think they will be fine with taking you guys in. At least for a short time that is." Ken replied and then there was a weird noise from the ground. Like something was walking underground waiting to come on out and reveal themselves.

"Stop for a second." Mimi told us and we were so surprised by her demand that we actually did. "Stop and listen to that noise for a moment." She said and then everybody did and noticed those noises from underground that I mentioned earlier. Everybody seemed to get more concerned when they heard these noises.

"Oh great. What are we going to do to get rid of these noises?" Matt complained and then Ken seemed to consider the noises. As if he had heard these noises before. Or something like that.

"I heard these exact noises the first time I came across this place. But nothing happened. I wonder what they are now that you bring it up and force our attention upon it." Ken told us and that was when the thing popped out of the ground.

The digimon was a giant purple scorpion that was forty feet tall easy and had what looked like two spiky tails. I can swear that we had never seen anything like this before here on our journey. Tentomon explained the scorpion to us.

"Scorpiomon. A purple scorpion digimon that can hurt you really badly if it hits you. One hit can make you poisoned and can ruin your lifeline. Almost no records of victory against these have been recorded. Battle with extreme care." Tentomon told us and while I totally felt better with them saying that and pretty much saying that we were destined to lose, the battle started right after that.

Ken had Wormmon go to Stingmon and fight in from the front. Matt and Izzy had their partners fight on the side with Kabuterimon and Gaururmon. Mimi, Sora and I had our digimon go up to our champion levels and fight the back tails. Tai looked at the Scorpiomon like it was going to ruin his life if he fought it.

That new feeling he was developing made me feel so odd. Why was it that Tai was so into the idea of fighting digimon and leading everything for such a long time but the moment SkullGreymon happened that part of him seemed to go away from him. That was a part I always respected of Tai and it felt gone now.

"Tai, let me fight the Scorpiomon with them. They might need the help in the fight." Agumon begged and Tai shook his head. He held his necklace that contained his tag and he glanced at his digivice before he looked upon the Scorpiomon.

"I can't do it. Maybe the others can do this fight for me. Maybe I will feel better again next time. I'm just scared that Skullgreymon will appear again if you try and digivolve here. I can't do that." Tai looked like there was going to be a tear in his eye from what had happened the night before. But we were too busy fighting the Scorpiomon to provide him support.

"Beam Blade!" Stingmon yelled their attack and sliced off one of the spikes on Scorpiomon's face and that gave us more of a good chance to attack the other parts of their body. Ikkakumon and Kabuterimon got the tail pretty good, which was where the poison of their body was going to come out of. While the other digimon went at the body of Scorpiomon and made parts of the body explode.

After the parts of the body exploded, some of the poison started to fly at the digimon. Each one helped another one out of the way so that they wouldn't be poisoned by it. All of the humans started running back a few feet. When it was done everything within a ten foot radius was starting to turn into a poison pool in an odd way.

Several hundred feet away there was a shadow in the distance. Scared of what it would be, all of us got a little more alert on what we were supposed to do. The only person who didn't seem too scared was Ken, who had Wormmon join him at his side. Tai was holding onto Agumon. "It's Piximon. Don't be too surprised by what you see." Ken said and then the shadow kept coming closer.

When the being of the shadow had fully shown them self to us, i was a little too surprised to see what it was exactly. The digimon was like three inches big. They had a spear without the tip and it was still bigger than it was. The thing was also pink. Yeah totally the color that you would imagine for a great master. It was also really furry like a dog had coughed up a fur ball. The digimon looked at us like it was trying to decided our worth here.

"What are you guys supposed to be?" Piximon asked and then Ken told him about us.

"These are other digidestined. I found them at a stadium fighting Etemon and Skullgreymon, the dark ultimate form of Agumon. I had to defeat it and once i did the group decided to let me join them. I was going to lead them to your house and have you train them a little bit. Then I was going to go off for a day or two to check up on how the other one T.K. was doing. Then I would have returned after that and rejoin the group and head off with them." Ken explained what his plan would have been to Piximon and I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that the guy was still going around trying to see how T.K. was doing but at the same time still being sure that we were okay.

"Oh don't worry about looking for T.K. if you are talking about a relatively short human being who is trying to save some Scubamon. He dropped by my place while you were gone and did got some supplies for his journey. He was perfectly okay. So he can't be that far away from you and nothing too bad must have happened to him although he was talking about betrayal at Metal City. But he still doesn't want you to go after him and said he will come back when he is ready. I will tell you more about what he said when I get you to my place." Piximon told us and then started leading us to their own place. Now ken could take it easier.

"What did you think of Piximon?" I asked the others and they seemed a little too stunned to speak for themselves. "I guess most of us thought that Ken might have been a little over killing it with the description."

"I'm just more happy that T.K. is still safe and that he might be coming back soon. Once he does I want a full on description of what the heck was going on when he was gone. I think we deserve that much when he returns." Matt said and then it sounded like we all agreed on that one.

"Tai what was going on?" Sora asked her best friend. Tai just seemed too out of it to eve answer the question for a moment. Like even he was ashamed of how he did over there.

"I hope that I never have to deal with those thoughts again. Maybe Piximon will help me get over that fear. I really do feel bad for how I was there. I hope you forgive me." Tai said and I didn't think that we all could have stayed angry at him forever. Since it sounded like most of us had already gotten over it.

"As long as you come in strong next time we will be okay with it on this case." Izzy told him Assuringly and Tai seemed to take that very well.

It was almost entirely dark by the time we had reached Piximon's place. The Piximon tapped on a empty area in the desert and it started to open up. Changing into a forest area that looked like a paradise for wild creatures.

"I always keep my place secret aside from digimon or heroes I am training. That is so none could destroy the beauty of the wild here. So some part of it can be perserved." Piximon explained we then led us inside of their home. Which looked even better than it did on the outside.

There were so many types of plants that the most dedicated planter on earth would be jealous and begging for some of the plants here. So many types that I couldn't even possibly attempt to get them all named off. There was a pink plant which shimmered in the sun light. There was also a yellow plant that grew fifty feet in the air and was able to move the top part of it. One blue plant that seemed to dance around when it got water.

"This is wonderful." Mimi told Piximon and the digimon seemed glad that somebody commented on the effort and time it took to make this.

"I spend almost a hundred years trying to make this look the way it does. Some of these plants can live for sixty or seventy years before even showing the smallest trace of dying. I really like that somebody enjoys it. Maybe I can teach you how to plant at some point during you visit." Piximon rubbed their hand on a red plant which grew two inches just from them touching it.

Soon enough though it felt like the amazing forest was gone when we actually reached the place that Piximon was going to train us. It looked like a normal sized mansion on top of a huge mountain. Not like the type of mountain that Devimon was at which was really hard to climb up. It was one that seemed easy enough to get up through as long as you can accept the fact that you can go up several thousand steps. Ken also wasn't making it up when he said that this went up a really long way.

"This is my entrance exam. To go up all these stairs. If you can do just that then I will let you in. But you can not cheat by flying up or anything. This is for you to see how much you can endure going up this. With each step you take the more you show your power to me. The more it shows how dedicated to be my mentee. Ken already went up this place and got into my training. Since then he has been allowed to go up the mountain by flying up it. You have to time limit and you can start at any time that you want." Piximon gave us these thoughts and then flew up the mountain to their house on their own.

"Sorry for you guys having to do this." Ken said as Wormmon digivolved into Stingmon and ken go on their back. "Piximon and I actually have something to talk about. Like I promised I will tell you what I've had to do before joining you guys once you reach the top. So see you there." Ken said and then he and Stingmon flew up leaving us alone.

"The sooner we get this over with the better it will be for all of us." Tai said and then we started to climb up the stairs of the mountain. Our speeds and our capability to go extra long distances at once was really the main thing that sort of showed how long it took for each of the group to climb up fully.

When Tai had gone up quite a bit of the mountain he stopped and waited for the rest of us to show up to him. Since he was in the head as of this point. When we reached him he looked at us. None of us were too tired by that point yet. "Guys check this out. It talks about something." He said and pointed to a stone. We all went around it.

Eight will go into a world that they have never seen before to rescue it from a great evil

Nobody said anything when we read that. "Is this a line from a prophecy? Izzy can you use your computer and take note of this. If we see more of these notes, please add it onto that document. Maybe when we have all the lines, we will have something to understand." Tai told Izzy, and none of us argued with him. Since it was a decent idea in reality.

"If it is a line from a prophecy, then we already fulfilled that. Eight will go into a world that they have seen seen before. We already have eight people here. The seven of us and Ken. That's eight. So if this is about us, then we are one step into it." I said and then everybody considered that. Mainly the idea that this was about us.

"One thing is for certain. If it is a prophecy and about us, all eight of us have to be together. We need to be united. But we should see the others to see what the rest of the of the stones say." Matt suggested and while we agreed with that we knew the problem. T.K. was gone and we have separated several times and Ken wasn't with us for a while. Now that we know all eight of us had to stay together, that would be hard.

"I got it written down. Let's keep going." Izzy told us and we started going up more steps of the stair walk. As we all predicted after another several hundred steps there was a second stone. This time Sora was the first to reach it and she was the one waiting for all of us to reach it with her.

"Okay what does this one say?" Mimi asked as we all gathered around the stone to read the second line.

Humans and digimon shall unite to revive a long unused power

Izzy typed that right away under the first line that we read. So now that made two lines that we knew. I guess that there was probably another three to four that we were going to see before we find them all. "So now that we see two lines, we are starting to gather up what it might be saying. So eight humans going to the digital world. Done that already. Humans and digimon shall to revive a power. Done that already I feel like with digivolving." Izzy said and then we were going along with it.

"But look at how far up the mountain we are. It looks like we are already a third up. That means that we should expect at least four more to see." Tai told us and I only then realized just how far more we had to go. Sort of ruined the moment for me.

Just to get right to the chase, I will just get to the part when we reached the top of the mountain. When the six of us got to the top, we had now fully learned every line of the prophecy. Which was getting more and more obvious that it was one the more stones that we saw. These were all the lines that we found.

Eight will go into a world that they have never seen before to rescue it from a great evil

Humans and digimon shall unite to revive a long unused power

The angel shall meet the kiss of death and never return

The holy swordsmen will save hundreds of lives with his weapon

The creator and the destroyer shall work together to defeat a common enemy

The evil masters shall rise and fall in a game of conquest

The traitor and the darkness shall consume the hero in a fate worse than death

The Arrows of Light will unlock an ancient miracle

It took a really long time to reach the top of the mountain and we had to take a rest when we reached the fourth or fifth stone for the night. But when we did reach the top of the mountain we saw Piximon waiting for us. "Took long enough. Ken was waiting for you and he is in one of his lessons. Now it's time for me to give you each a lesson. Tonight though, I want to talk to you all alone. So I can see your thoughts and weak points. I do this every time I take in a new apprentice. Follow me inside."

We followed Piximon inside and Sora was the one to spill the beans about the stones. "Piximon were you aware of the fact that there were several stones on the way up. Each having a different line on it. We believe that it is a prophecy. Izzy took a note on each of the lines as we went up. What do you have to say on it?" Right away, I can see that Sora regretted it.

Piximon looked like they wanted to kill Sora for even bringing the fact up. "This means that it is time then and that you guys are the ones. My stairs get stones that read off lines of prophecies when there is something coming up. This in fact just proves it all. I need to train you even harder but even shorter. Since you need to be even better but you also need to go back out there to help save the digimon. Come with me, I will gather Ken and we will have an emergency meeting. When we are back, read us the entire thing. Then I will double my lessons on you."

When Piximon left us alone I could tell that nobody was excited over the meeting idea. But I also knew that Piximon just wouldn't take no for a answer, so we went to the closest room we found. To wait for Piximon to grab Ken over and let us have our meeting.

"Piximon seems really worried about this one." Matt said and then Mimi rubbed her hat.

"While I will admit this is far more exciting than anything I planned this summer, why did I have to be one of these eight? Not trying to sound mean on my next comment here, but why you guys to?" Mimi complained but brought up a point that none of us had ever considered before. Why was it her that was in here? Not even just her just the seven of us. Well eight actually because of Ken. Would Piximon force us to find T.K. now because of this? Well okay that part I wouldn't mind.

Piximon and Ken came into the room about five minutes after Mimi brought up the fact and Ken sat down next to Matt. "We have to get this talk right out of the way now. So while these six were climbing up the stairs of the mountain, they found a few stone that give off the lines of the next prophecy. Izzy if you don't mind, will you please read off the lines that you gathered up on the computer?" Without argument, Izzy started reading the lines of the prophecy.

When he read all the lines, I could see the sad look on Piximon's face. As if they knew something that we didn't. Like that one of us was going to die on this quest. Which made me feel even worse about all this. I wouldn't care less if I died since I was supposed to watch these people and if I died for them to be safe, I will do it. But nobody else would be able to die for me to feel even the slightest bit of good towards myself.

"I think I heard these lines given to some really important digimon before. As a warning. Now that they are coming closer and it is now, I feel like I can start to get it." Piximon wisphered as they sat on down.

"Well let's talk about what we do know about already. So there is supposed to be eight people coming on this journey. That's easy. We already have eight here. Ken and all the seven that were at the summer camp to start off with. We all have been able to get the digimon to digivolve, which I believe is the revival of the long unused power. Now we should get into the parts that we don't know as much about." I said and then I thought about the next line.

"The next line is about an angel that will meet the kiss of death and never return. I don't know what that is supposed to describe. Remember T.K.'s digimon turned into a angel to destroy Devimon. What if that was the angel that it is talking about? Then that will mean that they already met the kiss of death and this mean that they might never return." Tai brought up this fact and made us all feel even worse about Angemon giving themselves up to defeat Devimon.

"However the next line is a little bit of an upper thing to look at. The holy swordsmen will save hundreds of lives with his weapon. That sounds like somebody will save many people and digimon with their weapon. But the question is who is the swordsmen going to be and who would have a weapon for that?" Mimi mentioned and we all wondered that bit. That was a good point.

"The creator and the destroyer will work together to defeat a common enemy. Who is the creator and who is the destroyer and what would the common enemy be? The evil masters shall rise and fall in a game of conquest. Does that indicate that the enemy will have to win for a period of time to have us save the place?" Sora said and then Piximon looked like they didn't want us to talk more about this anymore.

"I feel like in order for any or all of these, besides the first two lines will require a lot of work to reach the end goal. I'm sorry but I will have to get into this right now. Tai I have a idea that I think will work for you and how to get out of this fear of Agumon turning into SkullGreymon a second time. I have a cave nearby this place. Go there and reach the end of the cave. As you get closer to reaching the ending of this cave, the more you will get over this fear. Now aside from Tai, I will want to talk to each of you one by one to get what you really need to improve upon. While you are waiting, how about you clean my house. Believe it or not, this is a lesson for you. To test your patience and how you can grow to appreciate the small things such as cleaning a place. Matt I will start with you. Come with me." Piximon said and then forced Matt up from his seat. Then he made cleaning buckets and wash cloths next to them.

Tai had to leave us when Matt and Piximon did so. But he left in a different direction. I hoped that he would do just fine even without us. Matt and Piximon left before we left the room. When we did we started cleaning the entire house. Which took forever to do. But it gave us all decent time to talk about everything that happened in the last few days since Devimon was defeated. "So Ken what have you done here before you found the two of us? Just a quick summary will do for us I think." Mimi asked Ken in a little bit of a curious way.

"It all started when I heard that my older brother Sam died on the news. I was so dad from the news that I ran into my bedroom. Our bedroom laptop gave me a email from a man named Owikawa and it told me that I to go inside without a choice. That was when I met my partner Wormmon who told me that they had a master named JewelBeemon. I followed over to their hall and JewelBeemon decided to take me in as an apprentice. When their house was destroyed Wormmon and I left and we met some new digimon. Called Deputymon, Phantomon, Lilymon and Dracomon. Once we got together and destroyed five of the shadows that Devimon had as servants. After a while we learned of JewelBeemon is actually actually a villain and was using a digimon called Nohemon to help them. We destroyed both of them and then Wormmon and I had to leave them alone. We found Piximon here and they decided to help us. I was wanting to find you guys when I learned of you guys. Now that I found you guys I feel better about being here. But I need to come home to support my parents sometime." Ken explained in a very brief summary. We were all saddened and shocked when we learned of the fact that Sam died already before he even came here.

"Oh really? Sam is dead. How did your parents feel about it?" Izzy asked heartbroken in a way. I can feel the disappointment in his voice. Ken didn't respond for a bit.

"I don't know how they reacted. All I remember was the fact that they were crying very much when the TV report stated it. I bet that they will be getting man calls from people in the town and I expect that the funeral will be in a few days. If it hasn't already happened. Oh great I might have missed Sam's funeral already because I am here." Ken cried when he realized that he might have missed Sam's funeral.

"Well you can take this chance of being here as a chance do something that is beyond you and become a legend of this digital world." I said and realized that I probably wasn't helping that much when I said that. I just wanted to say something to him about this problem and perhaps make him feel better about all of this.

"Yeah I guess. Sure maybe you are right here. Let's get back to cleaning this place." Ken grumbled and then we kept cleaning the floors and walls of Piximon's house. I wondered what Matt would be talking to Piximon about right now in that room, and then maybe he would tell us. I sort of doubt it though, and I kept scrubbing really hard and perhaps went a little too hard when I heard a voice behind me.

"You should stop scrubbing the same place for several seconds. I doubt that this one place is really that dirty." The voice said and I turned around me and saw that it was Matt.

"Hey Matt that lasted a lot shorter than I thought that this would have went." Izzy said and then Matt pointed at him and pointed to behind him with his thumb. He didn't even have to say what he meant as Izzy picked up on it right away. He got up and walked to Piximon's room to talk to him. Matt took over where Izzy was like it was his job to do that area now.

"What did you talk to Piximon about?" Sora asked Matt and he laughed when she asked that. He kept rubbing the floor while he was trying to decide if he should tell us or not.

"I talked to Piximon about my huge concern about how T.K. must be doing and how I worry that he won't come back soon. I also talked to Piximon about my feelings for a girl here. I won't talk about who or why I have a crush on. Because I fear that they will judge me if I say it out loud." Matt answered as I was now curious what Tai was doing in the cave. To which Tai did tell us what was going on while he was in there. So I will explain what he was doing there once we reach sort of like the night time of this day.

I was the second to last one that Piximon called in to talk to them. When I was inside their main room, I looked around to see what it looked like. There were scrolls all over the wall. Giving off lines of other prophecies that were once given before. On the center of the room there was a table that had three red candles on it. All forming a triangle at the middle. Under the candles was a map of the digital world and then I realized that the candles were never used. They were just a hold for the map on the table. I also saw some cabinets in the corners of the rooms. Although I never was able to see what was in there. Piximon had seven sticks in their room. I think one for each day of the week.

Piximon held their arms out on a pillow. Which I assumed was their couch. I sat down because I didn't want them to get angry at me. Piximon sat down on their side of the table. Then they were ready to talk to me about my worries and such. "What is it that you worry about? Please don't say that there is nothing that worries you. Since everybody has something that they are worried about. So there is no point in hiding it, just tell me what it is." Piximon said as if they were annoyed that there were so many people or digimon that they taught before that said they had nothing to worry about to make them sound cooler. I had so many things I was worried about that I didn't know where to start with it.

"One thing that I fear over most of the time is how I am going to get my brother Jim to believe me over all these events. I also want to talk to my father about some things that I learned just recently about him and I just wanted to talk to him to sort of get the two of us at a understanding with each other. I also want to have T.K. return here and I also wish I can return home. Finally I want to see us save this place and fulfill that prophecy that we had just learned about here recently." I told him my problems and concerns and Piximon seemed to look at me in silence. Then they played with the candle a little bit. As if they has a sudden interest in that.

"I don't think I can help you with really any or all of those points but I can give you some words to help make you feel better about this. For your brother Jim, I will tell you right now that I have met him somewhere before and he is already very aware of this place and will in fact be thankful when you tell him about the digital world and then you guys can understand each other more. I will not tell you where we met and what we talked about but I feel like it will get you two closer together. Your father has a heart in there, he just hasn't shown it yet. When you guys do meet up with each other and talk, then you can perhaps see that in him. I have said this to his brother before and I will say this to you about it. T.K. will come back and be safe. In fact your guys survival in this quest will be impossible without him actually. Lastly the prophecy cannot be attempted to be controlled. As it is something that you can't really predict what the lines in the prophecy means unless it has already happened and it is obvious what it means." Piximon explained to me and I sort of had mixed thoughts on how much that helped me or not. I mean it was better than nothing, but at the same time it didn't feel good enough for my problems.

"Thanks for telling me this. I just want everything to be happy and easy to handle. But we can't get either of these and that is the worst part of it. But I feel like I understand now. I just have to take this matter into my own hands. I will just explain everything to my father. Such as my thoughts and feelings on the whole thing and just say it so well that it will just grip him in and then we are on even terms." I laughed and pounded on the table. Yes I was going to get my father to love me and then it will be a perfect family. I walked to the door and looked at Piximon. "I will do it just to prove my point."

When I was out of their room, Piximon shook their head. "Why are you trying to take everything into your own hands? I just told you not to do this earlier and yet you are doing this." Piximon placed their hands on their face and felt as if they were going to see something fail miserably. Which I think is something that only they could judge considering how much time that they had in this area and how many times a student tried to take things into their own hands than let it go.

Piximon opened one of their cupboards and saw a painting of Etemon on it. "I failed you as a master and I wish that I can go back in time and redo all this. Just so I can see you become the digimon that I knew you were of once. You were my best student and you were also my greatest failure as a student as well. I am so sorry. But I never want this to happen again. To do so I have to embrace my students. But you were the student that made me believe that you should never take it into your own hands. Since you did just that."

When Piximon was having that reflection to themselves, I went back into the room that we were all staying in. Tai still hadn't come back and that did worry me a little bit. Since I was hoping that he would be back by then. I saw down on my own and looked at the others. Some didn't seem like they wanted to talk but others seemed like they only wanted to just talk.

"Piximon and I talked about my concern to how my parents probably feel about my gone missing from camp for all this time. They must be freaking out so badly by now and I can't even possibly imagine them holding back by now." Mimi admitted and I felt like that compared to most of our thoughts, her problem wasn't too to bad. But we all had our problems so I guess that would count as hers.

Piximon came inside the room to talk to us. "I now have talked to you all. Thanks for giving me some insight on all your issues. Now that I know what your problems are, I can now be sure of what you need me to do to have you get over your worries. I hope that I can have a couple days with you guys before you guys have to leave. So I will leave you alone for now and we will start tomorrow with our lessons." Piximon glanced at all of us, and then at Ken. As if they were predicting something bad was going to happen to him in the future. "All of you keep a good eye on Ken. He really needs your help. More than any of you guys need each other. Trust me, I just know this is the case. Not to put him in the spotlight."

Piximon left the room and then I looked at Ken. "What do they mean? I know that your brother died but they way they said it and the look on their face, it seemed like they were talking about something bigger than that. Almost something that hasn't happened yet." I said to Ken, and he looked like he wanted me to drop the subject right away. To which I sort of was forced to do. To make him not mad at me.

"I wonder what is taking Tai so long to get out of that little test Piximon put him in. It's like he's been gone the entire day." Matt said and then we all thought on it. It was a good point. To figure out what he was doing there anyways. I was curious on what his test was to begin with.

"I wish I can go out and check out what he is doing." I admitted and some of the others looked like they agreed. I would want to get up to look for him but I knew that this would go against Piximon's wishes so I decided to not to do. I could just imagine Piximon's face of sadness if they saw me going against their rules.

At the cave Tai was in, he was taking his test. As mentioned above, the reason I know a bit about this test is because he told us all about it when he came back to us. So we were all pretty aware of what actually happened in it. While inside the cave, he couldn't help but be surprised by how dark it was at first.

"Why do caves always have to be like this?" Tai asked in a annoyed sort of way. Agumon looked at Tai, as if the answer was super was super obvious and they should take the couple seconds to think it over.

"I can always breathe fire and then we can use that as a guide." Agumon said and then found a stick on the ground. They picked it up and smiled at the idea. "Peppa Breath!" When Agumon did that, it seemed that part of it was settled. "Now let's go."

The two walked down a few stairs. Most of them were falling apart and they had to jump a couple since they were too destroyed for them to even step on them. At the bottom of the stairs, there was a skeleton on the ground. With most of the parts of it shattered and broken. "Oh great did Piximon have another student down here before that died before us?" Tai asked in a disturbed way. They kept on walking as if trying to forget that ever happened. When Agumon's first stick had been close to running out of fire, they were near a clearing that was pretty nicely lit up.

"What the heck are all those markings on the walls?" Tai asked interested and took the time to stop and really read them through. Some of them seemed to be scenes of a battle. Tai brushed the walls a little bit and started to understand what he had seen.

It was just scenes of a battle, it seemed to recite the entire battle. It was easily a carving that took hours if not days to make. The battle was showing a few humans at a city being destroyed and these humans were trying to keep track of invading digimon. One of the humans was going up a several story building and all of them looked like they could be in their teens. Aside from one who looked like he was in his twenties. Agumon seemed to understand it right away.

"This goes back to some of the earliest stuff that we digimon learn when we are young. There was a battle on this place called Earth, which I am sure is where you are from now. The legend says that in the home town that the creator of the digital world lived in had to hold his own up against invading digimon who were serving a powerful lord who was trying to take over that tower to gain full power of the possible world. A few of his human friends helped him during the battle and they were able to destroy the assault after several days of battle in the home town. The story had a surprisingly happy ending considering the stuff that happened. The creator of the digital world survived for a very long time after. Some say that he is still alive today possibly on Earth. Waiting for when the threats get serious again and he can return to save us all again." Agumon seemed like they had come across a life long treasure here.

"What makes it such a surprise happy ending?" Tai asked his digimon partner and Agumon had to think on it. Then they got it when they were thinking on it for a good enough time.

"The stories that all told what happened in the years before the battle. Some say all his friends died during the Civil War prior. Most researchers of the matter would agree that he was born before that time and lived through it. Some say his mother died when he was young. Others state that most of his friends didn't really help him too much aside from when he forced them to help, which he hardly did. While other sources said he had to travel most of his birth country to destroy the servants of the lord just to be ready to defeat it at the tower. Some sources would actually say that all these happened. I actually forgot all about these lessons until just now." Agumon closed their eyes as they were talking. Almost like they were getting ready to take a nap.

"Interesting stuff to learn. But don't we sort of have a ending goal here? That was to find the end of the cave to face our fears of you turning into SkullGreymon again. Since that was why Piximon even sent us here to begin with. I doubt that this was part of their test." Tai wished he had a camera with him. Since he could take a picture of the drawings on the wall so he could show it to us when he got out.

"Yeah maybe we should go on. But that was nice to see. Perhaps if we have time we can ask Piximon about this when we get out of here." Agumon replied and the two of them started walking on. I will stop here on telling of what happened here and will explain the rest in a little bit. So I will cut back to where we were. Just assumed you wanted to check out what was going on for a moment.

Back in the room that we were all staying at, most of them had fallen asleep since it was pure night time. Sora, Mimi, and Ken were down. Izzy and Matt were both awake as well as I. Matt looked at the ceiling. "I have a feeling that my tag is near. I don't even know why I have this feeling. I just really got this strong sense of it. I should check it out. As long as we don't tell Piximon about it then." Matt was saying to himself and neither Izzy or I complained about it. Since neither of us were really listening to it. We were just in a different mindset of what to do if Tai didn't return by the morning.

"If neither of you are going to say anything about it, then I will do it." Matt decided and then walked over to a table in which he put his digivice and necklace on. "If you want to come with me or not is entirely up to you. But I will be back by the morning. So don't worry about it please. We already have Tai to be concerned about." Matt put his digivice in his pocket and put his necklace on. With that and not another word, he walked out of the room. Finally getting it, Izzy and I looked at each other.

"Should we go after him?" I questioned Izzy, and he blinked a few times before he answered my question.

"Yeah maybe we should, but can we do something first? I think that it will be worth it." Izzy answered and then got himself up. I go myself up as well and we walked out of the room. "Just follow me, you will see pretty quickly what I want to do." So with that, I let Izzy lead us for a little bit. But we had to go quietly, so nobody would hear our walking.

Izzy had led us all the way to the front door of Piximon's door and he knocked on it. I was wondering why he would want to stop at Piximon's place first instead of look for Matt, but he told me that it would make sense when they start talking. Piximon answered the door a bit after Izzy knocked on the door.

"What brings you here so late at night?" Piximon asked blinking wildly for a few seconds. Izzy didn't even ask if he could come in, he just walked on inside the room. I followed in with Izzy, assuming that I was supposed to do that.

"The reason we are even in this area to begin with is because of this man named Gennai who told us to find these tags and necklaces." Izzy told Piximon, showing him his present necklace, but the absent tag. "I was wondering who Gennai is and if I should trust him."

"I knew him from somewhere when he was a very young human. I wished I remembered where." Piximon sat down at the area they sat at the first time I was in this room. "I think I remember a little bit. Yes, I know. He's that old man who goes around making sure that this digital world doesn't fall apart while nobody else wants to do the dirty work. I remember meeting him the day of this great race. It was called the great Trailmon race. A race that is banned these days but it used to be a hung annual thing back long ago. He won the race by a long shot and got his helpers several tickets that they needed to go to this place called the Rose Morning Star. I still have one of those tickets, since I had the feeling that they would come to great help someday. Maybe this is where my hunch was going to, and I should give the ticket to you. So somebody could explain the race to you."

Piximon went inside a drawer and rummaged through the stuff in there and found the item that they were looking for. "Take it. I still have a couple copies of it with me. So giving one up won't be a huge issue." Izzy looked at the ticket that Piximon had just given it and then put it in his pocket.

"Let's leave them alone now Joe. They need some sleep." Izzy said and we walked on out. Piximon looked at us as we closed the door. I bet they knew that there was more going on than just us coming in for a visit. But to prevent them from being fully sure of that hunch, we walked a few yards away before we started talking.

"Do you wonder how Matt is doing? I think we need to go after him." I told Izzy worried and he waved his hands around like he already got that fact.

"Yeah I know. I just wanted that. You know so we can understand a possible ally or enemy of ours more than we already do. Because as of yet, we just know him as that one guy that we met that one day after we defeated Devimon." Izzy told me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Now we should go out and find Matt. We will be waiting for us."

With that, the two of us reached the stairs. Izzy asked Tentomon to digivolve with him and Tentomon went to Kabuterimon. We got Izzy, Gomamon and myself on their back and they started to fly down the large stairway. I was wondering where the heck Matt would be by this point. If he was still here to begin with.

"I have a feeling that he is close to here." That was all Kabuterimon said as they landed on the ground and we started to look around for Matt. After we got of their back of course.

I thought of it, and Gomamon nudged my pants so I had to look down to see what the heck the deal was. "Joe remember the well that we saw when we first came here? What if Matt went there?" Gomamon suggested and Izzy stopped what he was doing when he heard Gomamon say that.

"Do you know where it is?" Izzy asked and Gomamon nodded. Like they were excited they got to be important for a bit. Gomamon commanded that we follow them for the time being. The three of us, having no better lead of idea on what to do decided to follow them and see where they wanted to take us.

"Just a little further my friends." Gomamon said when something at a odd formation was within our sight. So we kept letting Gomamon lead us until we reached that thing with the odd formation. Only when we reached there did I realize that this was actually the well that Gomamon was talking about. "Let's peak in to see what Matt and Gabumon are doing."

We all looked below and saw a human walking around the area with a digimon. At first it was hard to tell what it was but I knew it was Matt when I heard his voice. "I think we found it. Why did it have to be at a well of all places? What a stupid ripoff." Matt complained and Gabumon spoke to him.

"At least we found it. Now we should go back up and go back to where the others are at. Before they all become aware of our absence." Gabumon wrapped their arms around Matt's chest and let him lead the way back up the well. Matt would stop and let his body stay in a still motion every few feet. As if that was a break. Then he would put his hands on the areas the rocks looked loose so he could use those to get higher up. It looked like he wasn't really even paying attention to us as he was just inside the mindset of climbing up all the way. When he reached the top, Gabumon got off first and we had to take a few steps back. Matt came out in pursuit.

"Hey what are you doing here?" He asked trying to get an innocent look on his face and put the necklace behind his shirt. Like he actually thought he was fooling us. But he must have caught on that we weren't fooled by it. So he showed it again. "Found my tag left in the night. Happy? Oh wait you were there when I decided to go. Oh maybe you were surprised I would actually get it and the fact it's at a well." Matt waved his hand like it didn't matter.

"Regardless. Let's go and see if Tai is back. I think that is far more important than what you were doing all this time. No offense." I gave my opinion and all of us agreed. "Besides, I think we are all very tired now." So while we were on our way back, there was a loud breaking noise. Like tree branches cracking in the distance. I bet you are probably wondering what the rest of the journey with Tai and Agumon at the cave was like. So I will finish that bit now.

As Tai and Agumon left the room with the giant design on it, Tai was seeing a large body of water in the distance. Excited since that was where he could get a nice drink of water, he started running towards it. Agumon felt like there was something more important than a small drink coming up, but they decided not to say anything about it.

"I just realized how thirsty I am." Tai panted with fatigue as he reached the body of water. Agumon agreed with that despite being convinced that this might be a possible trap coming up. "I wonder how nice cave water is." He was saying as he put a bunch of water he gathered in his hands right into his mouth. "Alright I guess." He answered himself when he was done.

"Hey Tai do you notice the small boat near here? I think maybe we are supposed to use it to get somewhere. No better reason for it being there after all." Agumon got Tai's attention and Tai looked around a bit before he was able to actually see the boat. Agumon hated the water, they just never stated that fact before. Since Agumon felt like that wasn't that important of a detail.

"I wonder where it will take us." Tai walked slowly over to the boat. As if he were still tired from the running and walking through the cave. "Maybe it will have something to do with my test. Maybe if we use it together, we can get a part of the test done by using team work. Just a suggestion." Tai got right in the boat and took one of the paddles. Agumon came in to and got the other paddle.

The two started rowing down the water alternating who was paddling with each swipe. Like Tai was taught to do during PE practice. Tai never really paid much attention to the lessons at class, but even paying some attention was good enough for him to get the basics down. The two had to stop when they came to a small piece of land.

"Seems out little journey has to end here." Tai commented and got himself out of the paddling boat. He looked around for a possible sign of what to do. That was when he saw a small and narrow flight stairs. He looked up to see where it led to. From what he could see, it was a stairway going up to a bridge. But the bridge looked destroyed to. Tai walked up the first three steps of the stairs.

"Come on Agumon. You can do it." Tai said to motivate his partner. Agumon joined along, since Tai's words might be able to help him get through this. "Just follow me for a this next while. Since it looks like it is only a one person wide stair case." Agumon while they were trying to reach the stairs tripped several times. Once or twice kicking a big rock and caused it to fall into the water. Making a decent ripple affect.

Tai and Agumon went up the stairs and onto the bridge. At the bridge, the two started to check out what it was like. Very destroyed, with almost half the width gone from an attack or explosion. When Tai and Agumon had gone half way across the bridge, Tai thought he saw something that seemed really out of place. He went closer and saw what looked like a younger version of him. Who was trying to ride a bike down the bridge. That was when Tai remembered something from his past.

He was trying to learn how to ride a bike, but he was having a really hard time and failed at it a few attempts in a row. The day was rainy and that didn't really help him out much at all. Tai realized this was a sort of second chance for him to get over this moment from the past and look beyond that. So with that realization, Tai went to his child self on the bike.

"Keep a clear focus. Don't worry about failure. The only failure is if you don't try at all. If you try no matter how bad it turns out, you did the best you could and therefore you have passed." Tai told his younger self and the younger version of him seemed to get it. So they started riding the bike further again and gained several feet. When Tai's young self had faded away entirely, Agumon looked at him and was surprised by that moment.

"What made you say it like that?" Agumon asked Tai, and Tai seemed to think about it. Like he was trying to get it himself.

"Maybe because I realized that when I try at something then I can do good at it. This sounds like something my parents would say to my little sister Kari. I doubt you will ever meet her. She's only seven years old believe it or not. Several years younger than even T.K. But I think I get it. That was why I came here. So I will be willing to have you digivolve to Greymon again and not be worried about failure. Since not trying is the true way to fail. Let's go and help the others now." Tai said excited and Agumon seemed to get it. When he said that he had passes his big test and he faded out and into the area we were at.

Meanwhile when Tai had gone through his test, Etemon released Monochromon at us and all of us were awake to fight when we heard the noise. Monochromon was destroying the entire forest and getting closer to the building Piximon lived in. Ken looked at Wormmon as if they were ready to digivolve now.

"No trying that my friends. You can't beat the rock star. Or else I can't sell my albums." Etemon said and Monochromon hit Ken and made his digivice fly in the air. It was about to fall and break when Tai had gotten it at the last second. Greymon right behind him. He looked at Ken and gave him the digivice back.

"Teammates work together to get each other out of though situations like this. Greymon hit the cords. So everybody else can digivolve. When Tai commanded that, Greymon reached for the cords of Etemon's power and broke them. Piximon flew in to see what was going on.

"So you had passed my test Tai. Etemon is here. Why invade in on us? I failed you Etemon and I regret it every day of my life. But leave these kids alone here. They don't deserve your wrath." Piximon begged and Etemon started getting closer to Piximon. We all gathered around Piximon so they couldn't attack them.

"Let me run my own show!" Etemon screamed and started shoving us all aside. Etemon was about to strike at Piximon when Monochromon flew right at him. Causing him to break all his concentration. "You stupid idiot." Etemon kicked Monochromon in the chest and made them cry in pain. Greymon came in front of Etemon as if ready to fight it. "You don't get it. You are lower level than me. Meaning I am more powerful. But my devotion makes me want to give you the pass here. You win today but at least Piximon's place is destroyed. So I won enough." Etemon declared and walked away. Piximon got on up and looked saddened.

"They were once an apprentice of mine. Tempted to the dark side by the ability to kill those who ruined his life and have life go their own way. To prevent death itself." Piximon said and then I got the picture. I didn't really need to know more than that. Etemon was seduced by evil to do evil themselves. A classic tale that we've all heard. "But my place is gone. Look at it. I can't train heroes here anymore."

We looked at the area and saw everything on fire. Piximon was right, there was nothing here anymore. "I will have to become the wandering teacher. The title I haven't used in such a long time. It will be odd to use it again." Piximon grabbed their stick and shook their head. "I can't teach you much more I am a failure. This proves it. But if you come across me I will give you quick lessons I suppose. There is a ship coming. A cruise ship that is. The desert traveler is the name. Interesting title I suppose." Piximon started to fly away. When Piximon was gone, I looked at the area.

"We can get stuff from here. Perhaps some items will be good use from here. So not everything will go to waste. Besides Izzy has a possiblity to learning more of Gennai's past. So we got a long way to go before we can even hope to defeat Etemon. As well as getting T.K., getting the tags and fulfilling the prophecy. It's like we have no time for a break." I said and then we decided to check the area for possible items that may be of use. I had a feeling that sooner or later, by the time Etemon was defeated I would say at the latest T.K. will return to us. Which then we will be complete.


	21. Reflection

Chapter 20: Reflection

Chapter Narrated By Matt

It was the night when Piximon was defeated when I told Tai about some of my thoughts that I have kept to myself for a while. On various many subjects, but a couple that I dared not talk to anybody else about. For reasons you will understand once you see this.

That night we had camp as usual, and we were all thinking about how to take Piximon's words into account. Since Piximon did try to train us so we thought it would only be fair if we tried to listen to their advice and put all of it to use.

"When do you think we should try and find T.K.?" Ken asked, wanting to set a game plan. I was going to be on this one. He was my brother, after all.

"The original agreement that we had before we came to Server was that we would let him do his own thing until we get all of our tags. If he is not back by then, then we would start looking for him." Sora explained to Ken, since he didn't know of that plan. "So far as far as I am aware, we got Tai, Joe, and Matt's tag."

Ken pulled a necklace out of his shirt. I can't remember if he already showed us or not. So much has happened in the last day I honestly forgot either way. "I found this in a well a while back. I had no idea what it was. Do you have any idea?" Ken handed the necklace to Tai, so he can check it out.

"That is another one of the tags. So actually we have four. Five if T.K. already got his while he was gone. So all we need are Mimi, Sora and Izzy. Unless if we want to change the terms and look for him at a different time." Tai answered as he handed Ken back his necklace. Ken wrapped it around his neck again and Wormmon looked at Ken.

"So that did have a purpose." Wormmon said to his partner and then he looked at the others. "Ken and I know some digimon at a village. Deputymon, Phantomon and some others. How about we show you that village? So you know who we hung out with while we weren't with your group. Ken, how do you like that idea?"

I didn't know quite why, but that got my attention right away. Maybe there was still a part in me that was stuck to the idea that we could find T.K. one day while going around. "Yes let's do it." I said so fast the others looked at me oddly.

"A little excited to go see this place are we Matt?" Mimi asked playfully and I blushed. Probably because of the way I said it and the way everybody took it. Try to take it seriously. Seriously it's impossible.

"Yes let's go. I really want to go to this village." I assured them and I felt like saying it a second time would get my point across even more.

"Okay let's listen to him." Joe decided, I felt like maybe he was really wanting to get T.K back as well. Since he did talk to him a lot when he was here. "But first we must decide what to do. Such as this village. Do we want to look for more tags first, or go there? As with T.K., we haven't decided yet. Should we get him now, when we get the tags, or maybe even wait until Etemon is gone? Heck we could just wait until luck brings us together. That seems to be the easier option."

"I say we go to the village right away. Maybe we will find some of the tags along the way. Anyways, about T.K. I guess our original agreement is still okay. We leave it alone until we get the tags or he come back. Then look for him if he isn't back by then." I gave my choice, and the others looked a little indecisive.

"What about that boat the Desert Traveler?" Tai mentioned and all of us forgot about that." Izzy opened his computer and looked up something. When he was done, he said something to us.

"I think that the ship will be heading to that village anyways. That this is the upcoming stop. We just have to get there by morning and let it take us there. It's a mile away, at a large cactus." Izzy told us, and it seemed like we were getting close to a plan.

"So we get to that boat tomorrow morning. Then we get on it and let it take us to this village Ken speaks of. If we find another tag along the way, then good for us. If not then we will start looking for it afterwards. And we stick to out plan about T.K." Biyomon, Sora's partner gave us the game plan.

"Let's do it. Great idea." Agumon, Tai's partner agreed. That seemed to settle it. To be honest, it has been so long since most of our partners had even spoken that I forgot that they talked. Honestly, it's sort of sad to be honest.

When we all agreed to that plan, or at least enough of us agreed to it, then most of us decided to head off to bed. Tai was awake, so was Agumon and my partner Gabumon. It took a few seconds, but I saw Joe on a rock. Like he was looking for something to do. The look on his face was sad that I feel like what it was he was thinking he was being sincere over. I deiced to have some quick converse with him.

"Joe, how are you?" I asked, just to get a kick start on our conversation. He looked at me. What's life at home like? Or just school really." Joe got a look of confusion on his face. Like he was trying to decide if this was a trap.

"School is just normal. Becomes the exact same after a while. Wake up at six, leave at seven and reach school before eight when it starts. Stay there for the eight hours of the day, go home and do the work. Go to bed and get back up at the same times every day. Go to the same classes every day. Becomes rather boring fast. This trip here is by far the more interesting part of my late life. But also the most dangerous." He responded and I guess I could see what he said.

"I think I agree actually. I was just so excited when I learned T.K. was going to be at summer camp with me this year though. Since you have to be thirteen and in seventh grade, and this was the first year he met both those. So when he did show up, I was ready to spend all my time with him. When we came here, I thought that I should protect him even though I knew he was old enough to do it all himself. I was just wanting to have him be with me more. I know he should be allowed to do things on his own, but I wanted to prove myself. There's still a part of me that wants to hold him strong and protect him with all my might. But there is another part of me that just is telling me to stop and let him do what he wants and needs. Sorry for talking about this if you didn't want to hear it. I just worry for my brother, and that is good. I think I met Jim a few times. Imagine if you were the older one for a moment. Would you feel the same?" I was telling Joe, and he actually did take the time to think how he would do it if he was the older one.

"I guess I would feel the same way to a certain extent. I would really want to see him be safe. But even as the younger brother, I want that to be the case. I just want it to be that we still trust each other and wouldn't judge each other for anything about our personal life." Joe said happily. As if he was thinking of his relation to Jim. It seemed that they really did get along well. Which made me happy.

"What do you plan to do with Sarah? You know that girl you went on a date with. Once you guys get home." I asked him curious and he looked a little shocked by that question.

"I don't care for her in the romantic way anymore. But when I see her again, I would probably hang with her for a date or two. Just to finally explain everything to her in personal. Perhaps I can show her Gomamon, to get her to believe me actually." Joe answered and I wished that it were that easy. I wonder if my father would believe me if I told him about this. Or if he would frame me as somebody who needed to go to a mental home because he went bat shit crazy over the summer.

"I think I should leave you alone now. So you know you can take a nap." I told Joe as he took the glasses off. He said nothing as he extended his body out to let him fully rest. So our talk was over now. Not that I minded it really.

I looked around to see who else is up by now. I noticed by now only one other person is awake. That person was Tai, so I walked up to him. I decided it was time for me to tell him what I have been feeling this whole time. "Hey, do you want to talk possibly?" I asked him and he shrugged. To show that he wasn't against it I guess. So I sat down next to him so we could talk.

"I really wanted to talk to you about something. A little personal actually. But I wished to tell somebody about it so here I am. About my feelings towards somebody in the group." I started slowly, so we wouldn't get right into the roughness of the subject. Tai looked like he was really interested when he heard me mention my feelings towards somebody in the group.

"What are they?" Tai asked right to the point and I had one last chance. To go with it or to pull back and abort mission.

"I have feelings for Sora. There I said it. She's just one of the most attractive people I ever met. Seeing her for the first time made me wonder if I ever met her before. Like we were meant to see each other here. The time in the digital world helped seal more of these feelings for her. Now I want to go on a date with her so we could possible go on further than that. I know you are her best friend, so I have to possible turn outs. You accepting it fully or you telling me that you never want to talk to me ever again. So what is it?"

Tai sat in silence for a moment. More surprised over the confession I made over angry with it or anything. "I'm not angry. Just promise me one thing before I can give you any sort of approval on it. Promise me that you don't let her get hurt. If you hurt her or let her get hurt by whatever, you will have to answer to me."

I was shocked by his statement, and I sort of had a large gulp. "I will do just that. I will promise to do my very best to keep her safe. For you, her and myself." I made the promise and Tai smiled. As if that promise was enough for him to support it.

"Sora is a good girl. She needs somebody to be good for her. If you can do that, I will be behind your relationship. Let's leave it at that, before we start getting into the other stuff that can pop up in this conversation." Tai said and I guessed that this was his way of telling me that the conversation was over. I nodded and walked away from him.

I waited for a time. Just for him to go to sleep. I walked to go on a walk a little bit. Yeah I know I sort of did that yesterday to get my tag and everything, but I just want the break. But that was for a purpose. This night I just wanted to do it to sort of get my mind off of things. When Tai was down, I took my chance to head out.

When I was twenty feet away from the group, I could hear Gabumon calling me out. "Matt let's go together." He said and I sort of went along with it. The idea of having somebody coming along with me was a nice thought after all. "Where are you heading?"

"Nowhere really. Just wanted to clear my head. Where ever that leads me." I answered my digimon's question and we started walking. What I didn't know was that Ken heard us talk to each other. When we were out of sight, he got up with Wormmon. To sort of follow me and see where I was heading.

Gabumon and I were walking for a bit, neither one of us speaking. Not like we didn't want to be around each other. It was just that we were sort of letting everything in that has been going on. And to take in the nice fresh air. "Matt, so why are you doing this?" Gabumon finally asked me and I looked at them. I thought I already answered when I said just to clear my head.

"Because this is the best chance I have to sort of let things run through me. To sort of have things be easier for me. So much is going on in these last few days mainly and I never really had the time to slow down and think about it all. We humans are those types of creatures that just want to think through things when we have the chance." I answered, and I hoped that Gabumon wouldn't ask something in that realm anymore. Since I gave them two answers to the same question in a slightly different wording each time.

"When was the last time you saw T.K.? Before you guys went to summer camp together obviously. If I wasn't talking about that, then the answer would be really obvious." Gabumon sort of hit a touchy subject for me. I had to think about it. I can't even remember if I had somebody else ask me this question during this whole journey. If they had, I forgot about it.

"We saw each other on each of our birthdays every year. So twice a year every year since our parents divorce. Since our birthdays are on two separate months, we sort of have to go quite a while before we see one another again. Usually we look totally different each time we see each other. Because of the time that passes by." I said as we reached a pond after several hundred yards. "I will close my eyes for a bit. Get me if anything pops up." I told my plans to Gabumon, and they didn't make any response. So with that, I closed my eyes.

I dreamed of my father one day. It was I think two years after the divorce. Which would place this two years before this journey. So right in between. "Dad, where are we going?" I asked him as he was getting a suit on me. The feeling was odd. The first time I ever worse a suit and I can say for sure that I don't ever want to wear one again.

"We are heading over to some old friends I had. We are meeting again. One of them really wants to meet us again. He said it was super urgent." My father answered, and I thought that this answer was good enough. I just wish that I knew more though. But we went into the car and on the way there, I asked my father something else.

"How did you and mom meet?" I asked him, and my father looked like he didn't want to talk to me about this.

"Sorry, but this is a really sad subject for me. Maybe later I will be more willing to talk to you about it." My father said as we were driving over to the meeting area his friends were going to be at.

Once there, we got out of the car and walked over to the meeting area. When I was there, I saw five other older people. They looked my fathers age for the most part. A couple of them looked a little younger than him, and one of them looked like they would be a few years older than him.

"Matt, these were my friends that I had when I was a young man. Close to your age actually." My father said and then he gave me two of their names. "That one is Henry. He's the oldest of us all by a couple years. His wife is named Rika. They have two sons named Robert and Jeremy. You know the older one Robert believe it or not. He was the man who lived next to us who had two kids named Joe and Jim when I was with your mother. Well Robert is only from Henry and not Rika, since his mother was with a different women. Their sons are the oldest of all our children. At forty eight and forty two years old."

"This next one is named Takato. He is out away a lot and doesn't really have the time to settle down that much. The other female is named Jeri. She currently lives with Takato and they have one girl. But they never got officially married. They've dated on and off for the last fifty years. Together some years, not together other years." Then when he was done with that, he showed me the final one.

"The last one if named Kenta, and he was the first one to settle down. He's been with the same girl since he was fourteen. They have three kids. Two girls and one boy. I honestly forgot the order they were in." When he as finished with that, he looked at me. "You and T.K. are the youngest of all our children. Since I was the last one to settle down. Then again, I was the only one to marry somebody totally out of my age range."

"Your father was a very interesting guy when he was your age. He was very against females actually but he had a girlfriend. When they broke up though, he stayed away from relationships for almost thirty years." One of them, it looked like Takato told me. Kenta gave my father and VHS tape.

"I spent a lot of time recording all the adventures that all of us had when we were younger. It took a very long time but when I was done I was very proud of myself. You can listen to it by yourself or with your child here if you want. I hope you do listen to it someday." Kenta looked like it was his last wish for my father.

"He gave us all these. That was why we came here. Nice to see each other again. Since we only meet once every few years as a group." Rika told my father. My father nodded and he started to lead me away. "Wait Kazu, wait a minute." Rika got his attention. She came up to him and gave us all their numbers. Then she looked at me. "Your father was the one I couldn't stand most at first. But over time, I grew closest to him out of us all. Aside from Henry of course." Her smile was the last thing I remembered before the dream was cut off by a voice. I honestly forgot all about that meeting aside until just now. Why was being here bringing back so many odd memories?

"Matt, what were you doing just walking away like that?" The voice said and I looked up to see who was saying that. It couldn't have been Gabumon, unless if the digimon was really asking the question three times in a row. When I saw what it was, I was less annoyed. It turned out to be Ken. My reaction was sort of mixed.

"Hey Ken how's it going?" I asked really calm. Trying not to imply that I was actually freaking out over the fact that Ken had caught me just now.

"I just wanted to get a breath of fresh air." I responded, and I saw Ken walking back and fourth on a few steps. Like he was trying to find every detail of that one area. Then Ken looked at me. He smiled for a second but then I saw a moment where it looked like he was just really sad.

"You're scared about T.K. Even without your saying it, I could tell from your face that you are. Your brother is alright. One thing my brother Sam had to learn before he died and I was brought here was that you have to accept the fact that the younger sibling doesn't need the older one that much. Well actually not any more than the older one needs the younger one. Matt, your brother is thirteen now. He needs to let you learn that. It took me until I was sixteen for Sam to understand that. He only started to let me go this last year. Please try and understand where I am coming from." Ken tried to tell me, and I had a moment where I just snapped over it.

"Well yeah. At least you grew up with your brother. At least he stood at your side while you grew up. I have been away from my own for the last four years." When I said that, Ken looked at me angry. As if he was pissed that I was reacting this way to a honest attempting to help me.

"Well at least your brother is still alive. I can never see Sam again. Be glad you at least have the chance to see him again. You know Sam is dead. I mentioned it a few times. So don't pull the 'I didn't know' card that so many people have done." Ken sat down and shook his head. Not at me, but just the fact he has to face. "Sorry for snapping."

"No I did it first. You are right. At least I have a chance to see him again. I really need to stop." I then put my hand on Ken's shoulder, and he looked at me back. "Remember one thing. If you need help, at least I will be there to help you. Doesn't matter what the problem is or when. Okay maybe when does matter, like don't get me in the middle of the night."

"I wonder what these tags even mean. Like if they are destined for each of us to have a meaning for it. Sort of like a test. Taking our weakest trait and we have to improve on it before we can get it to work. If that is the case, I wonder what mine is. Probably getting out of my shyness and talking to others when I need the help. I've always been a shy person that never speaks his mind about his problems. Many people told me I need to stop that, but I never find the time or the way to do this." Ken looked at his necklace when he was saying this.

"If anything, I'm too open about my thoughts and feelings. At least you know when to stay quiet. While I don't know when to." I compared myself to Ken, and he didn't seemed to bothered by the comparison. Then I saw Ken write something down on a piece of paper.

"Take this. A piece of paper for my address. I wish that perhaps after this is all over, we can talk to each other more often and become stronger friends. You know, after all these battles and digital world problems are over with." I read the address, and got it implanted to my memory. "See you later Matt. Just be sure to get back before morning. So nobody would suspect that you were gone."

When Ken was gone, I noticed how late it was still. It was still dark outside. So I was down an hour at best. My thoughts were taken off of that when I noticed that there was a faint light in the pond. "What does it mean?" Gabumon asked and I looked at the light. It started to speak to me. Which was really scary but not at the same time. Considering everything that has happened, it was a combo of the two.

"In order to understand how your brother is doing, you must see into what he is doing. In order to understand your parents, you must see into their past. How they got together. Look into me, and I can show you both things. I won't do anything besides show these things I promised you." The pond light said, and I looked at Gabumon. They nodded like they wanted me to do this. To perhaps lay some of my thoughts, confusion, and worries to rest.

The first thing I saw was T.K. with several digimon I had never even seen before. They were all going to this metal looking place. Well I kind of assumed that maybe that was Metal City. He looked awful though. With burns and scars all over his face. But if he hated that, he didn't comment on it.

As for the digimon that were with him. Well there was this bear, a blue robot, a red digimon that had a odd looking mouth. There was also a lion that was obviously one but also wasn't Leomon. Only later would I learn that their names were Bearmon, Ballistamon, Shoutmon and Dorulumon respectively.

"We have now gotten enough evidence to report to the council of the dark worlds invasion. They can't deny it now." T.K. said confidently. The one called Bearmon didn't look so excited.

"I don't doubt that they will have to accept the fact that this is really happening and is not made up. But I feel like they still won't do anything about it. That is the thing I am now worried about." Bearmon said to T.K.'s excitement. "They will claim that they have much bigger things to worry about and tell us to leave. Because that's all they ever do."

Right away after that, that scene was cut off. Although it was nice to see for sure that T.K. was still alive. While obviously wounded, as seen with that body appearance, he was still going. So I can rest a little easier on that topic. The next thing was showing my father when he younger. I mean I never saw pictures of him, but this was obviously my father as a much younger man.

He was walking around until he saw a guy who was around his age. It was his first day at college. To become a news person. Like he was today. When he saw that man he looked surprised. "Max? You are here to get study to becomes a news person?"

It took the second guy a moment to understand who my father was. "Oh Kazu, not expecting to see you here. Much less say anything to me. You know what, sorry for bullying you and your other friends back at middle school. I really mean it. Want to become friends?" He held his hand out, and my father seemed to consider it. Then he shook it.

"It's worth a try." My father answered and that was the start to a new unplanned friendship that has lasted still to this day.

So the two worked together a bit to get all the way through college and they both got the job. Which was like a great victory for them. They were about twenty two by the time they had graduated. Meaning they were at college for three years. Since they started at nineteen.

Their first job was to go to the high school and sort of understand how it is all these years later. The two were at this project for a couple weeks. When they were at the school, they would ask the students and teachers how they were doing at the school. Meeting with many mixed responses. My father and that Max guy sort of had opposite roles. Instead of my father being the easy going on, Max was and instead of him being the one to smoke and do drugs, my father was.

One day Max slept with a girl in the student body. When they found out that she was having a baby, her parents agreed not to report him to the police for sleeping with a minor on one condition. That he would marry her and help raise the baby. So the two got forcefully married a couple months later, and the girl had a daughter at the age of sixteen. She named her Nancy, and Max still kept his news reporter job.

My father and Max would work together on all the cases and over time went up the ranks of the business. As well as some of the most respected. Today, they now run the entire business in our city. They are also the ones that are in front of the camera giving off the reports every day. Impressive how my father and Max are the duo that pretty much all by themselves raised this news company to glory.

Anyways, sorry to drift off topic. So my father helped the two raise Nancy for the first couple years of her life. At age seven, the mother passed away at twenty three years of age. Leaving Max to be a single father. My father took more time to help raise her because of that. As the years went on, Nancy started to grow a crush on my father.

When Nancy was seventeen, she kissed my father on his fortieth birthday. When she was twenty, she asked my father out on a date, and he accepted. As the next couple years passed on, they went on more dates and became engaged. When Nancy was twenty three, she married my father. They had me the following year, and they had T.K. three years after they had me.

It seemed as if they really did love each other. Always putting the other before themselves and would so anything for each other. Nancy's father, Max, was very open about the relationship and called my father the best thing to ever happen to her. Even better than himself and that he did a far better job raising her than he ever did.

But suddenly four years ago, there was this large attack and my father really wanted to get T.K. and I ready for any possible future attacks. My mother took this as a threat to out nice, young, innocent minds and she left my father. Taking T.K. with her. Then I realized they didn't really divorce, just stopped living in the same area.

Max helped my father through the matter, as he seemed like he was more understanding of my fathers perspective. As if they knew something that happened in the past that my mother never knew about. Actually that wasn't surprising, considering the fact that they both grew up in World War 2.

Today my father was walking home and he sat on the couch. After a couple minutes he called max up. As if he were worried about something. He told his friend that he was worried that something was happening to his children. Meaning T.K. and I. They set up a time to talk about it a hour later.

I got one look at my mother who was typing on her computer. She got up and walked over to T.K.'s bedroom. She opened his drawer, and pulled something out. A picture of him winning at a track meet and he had his arm around the shoulder of his friend Davis. They were going out to eat dinner afterward. My mother put the picture back in the drawer and cried. She was sad over the fact that she was worried that T.K. still didn't take that second chance she claimed was in store for him in the future. Then she was worried that perhaps that was his second chance and he would not get another one.

I was totally cut off when Gabumon grabbed my attention. "We have to get back to the others. It's almost three in the morning." Gabumon told me and I nodded. As if that got me out of everything. Which of course, it did. So Gabumon led the way back to the camp. Not really for any reason aside of the fact that they were just faster than me.

When I was back at the camp, I sat down at the area I was originally going to sleep at. To pretend like I was actually asleep the whole time. I know, real careful right?

That was interrupted when a digimon coming by made us all wake up. I looked over to see one of the Gazimon that was going around with Etemon. "Before you attack me, hear me out please." Gazimon demanded and we just sort of agreed on it. So we let it sit down.

"I've been walking around for the last week looking for a place to be. I used to work for Etemon. That all changed when I found a chance to ditch the area and run away. Since then I have had no goal on where I want to be or even where the next rest stop could be." The Gazimon told us, and I seemed to have a crazy idea.

"Why don't you sort of go around with us for a while. So you can show us where Etemon is at and perhaps along the way you can find a place to rest." I suggested and the others looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe it was just the fact that they were all forced awake though that nobody argued over it.

"Sure go ahead. Just show us where Etemon is and maybe we will find a place for you." Tai said real tired. So that was how this night turned out. A guide to lead us to Etemon's headquarters. But I was far more interested in what I had seen in that lake. As well as what Joe, Ken, Tai and I all talked about. Weird to think my father was friends with his school bully, that T.K. was doing all this stuff like he was the head of a expedition and most of all just how my mother knew my father over the years.


	22. Dark World Battle

Chapter 21: Dark World Battle

Chapter Narrated by T.K.

_Starts Right After T.K. Left the Group in chapter 16_

I walked on for a little while before I stopped to look at my digimon egg. It was about a hour or two after I had left and I hadn't said a single word since to this point. "You may be wondering why I decided to do this. It's a little beyond just the I want to save the digimon reason I gave Joe a while back. It is to give me some maturity and redemption from where I am right now." I said to the egg and I kept on walking on until I got in sight of a tree. When I saw it, I decided to stay there for a little while just as a break.

"You may be wondering what redemption I would need? I haven't done anything too bad since I've come here. Well I guess that is true, but I am thinking about stuff before I ever went to the digital world. Let me explain it for you actually." I kept talking to my egg, hoping that they somehow heard me in there.

"It was all when I was in the track team and I was getting to be one of the best runners on the team. I would win every race, and some people would gather around me giving me their praise and how amazed they are that I would win. At first I was happy I heard this, but over each time I heard this, I got more annoyed. I wanted them to stop. There was this girl named Yolei who gave me her praise. She looks alright but she's annoying. She pushed the last straw for me and I started to tell everybody to leave me alone. With each progressing day, people started going away from me thinking that I was just a fast jerk. My friend Davis was still there with me and he was the one that told me that I have to get out of this. I didn't listen to him and therefore the situation just kept getting worse and worse. Soon everybody couldn't stand me." I told my digimon egg and sighed. A wagon pulled up and the digimon started talking to me.

"What is a human doing next to the tree like a poor little man? Come on and let me take you to my house so I can get you in better condition." The digimon said and I decided to listen to them since they were being so kind to me here. I made my digiegg in a good position so it wouldn't risk moving and breaking without my knowledge.

"What makes you come here to begin with?" The digimon riding the wagon asked me and I told them what I was doing this for.

"Going over to a place called Metal City to present my case to the council and then I am going on over to a place called Bearmon Priory and talk to them about a big problem that the digital world might be facing." I said and the digimon laughed at that plan.

"Don't even try to get the council to help. Most just sit in a circle formation deciding to see what taxes should be sent through. Yes because negotiations are the only thing that matters here. Digimon are starving and dying every day and poor. All because they don't do anything about it. These are not real heroes. The ones who do something about it are the true heroes The only one that does anything for us is the human Gennai. But why should I care. Besides why do you care to help? You're just a random human that just showed up here." The digimon exposed a little of the reality of the digital world to me. I gave the same reason that I gave my egg.

"What makes you think that you need to redeem yourself or grow up if you don't mind me asking?" The digimon asked and I think that if I could explain it to an egg then I can explain it to this digimon.

I gave them the details that I already stated to my egg and then gave some more details. "My friend named Davis told me that the only way you can change and grow up is if you are ready to do it for yourself. But I still have no liking towards that girl Yolei and I have a hard time understanding how my friend Davis can make these types of claims." I said and then thought of it more before I finished my thoughts. "One time when somebody asked me to help them with their homework and I told them to just get lost. I never realized until I came to the digital world how much of a jerk I really was. I want to change my ways so I can have people respect me and I can respect myself again. Odd reasoning and cause but there it is. Besides, digimon deserve some hope so why not let me do that for them?"

"I can see your reasoning I guess, I just was confused by it all. You're an interesting guy, I wonder how you are going to do on these goals when you reach the end of your journey." The digimon responded and then they used their brakes. "Hide the egg now. Get out, don't ask why just do it." The digimon commanded and I listened to them. Three seconds after I jumped out of the wagon with my egg, the wagon exploded.

Much of the explosion got me still and I was on the ground hurt from it. I wonder how that digimon knew of the upcoming explosion. I also wonder why there was an explosion to begin with. But there I was, wounded on the ground with my digimon egg next to me, and no better way to reach Metal City. Not even a couple hours into my journey, and it was already failing. I closed my eyes so I can take a quick break.

When I woke up, I noticed I was in an entirely different area. There were eight robot digimon next to a much larger one. That looked like a wolf with a gun and a outfit. I got myself up and looked my hands. Burnt, and I saw that my shirt was destroyed as well. My chest had cuts and burn marks all over it. I took a nearby mirror next to where I was and noticed all the cut marks on my face. I dropped the mirror in horror.

"So ugly." I wisphered to myself and the digimon that looked like a wolf touched my shoulder. "What made it?" I asked quietly and the digimon answered me slowly.

"Your egg and your digivice. Every thing else was destroyed from the explosion. Another two seconds to get out and you would be dead. We have a new pair of clothes for you to wear. Not much but it's better than nothing." The digimon sat down and introduced themselves. "My name is MachGaogamon. I am one of the members of the order in Metal City and I am only here because the council voted for me to safe you before you died out there. If it weren't for the vote, then you would be long gone. These eight digimon are named Gardromon. Robots that guard the tower of the order and all of Metal City."

I went over to the clothes and changed into them. A white sailors hat, a green and yellow shirt and darker green shorts. The shoes were light green, but what am I going into this for? You don't care about what I am wearing. I touched my face and the cuts. It was painful but I could deal with it I guess. Maybe this was payback to how I treated everybody at school. I looked at MachGaogamon and shook my head.

"We are going to get out of here. Metal City is one mile away. They will want you to present your entire case to them. It was a deadly foolish move to leave your group. Now tell me what made you even think this was okay." MachGaogamon said in a angry voice and I explained my case for the like fifth time.

"I am planning on finding access to the area called the dark world once again so I can save the Scubamon there and defeat Dagomon so they won't invade this world any further. There happy I told my case." I said and then was waiting for the digimon to tel my case off. Instead, they gave me my digivice and egg.

"I can't tell you what the proper way is my friend. I took care of you for two days and yet you are ready to jump into violence yet again. But feel like your survival on this matter and you going to see those Scubamon to begin with means something more. Like a higher force is giving you a second chance. Don't waste this second chance my friend. Use it and improve from. We will leave right away." MachGaogamon told me and they got themselves up. The Gardromon got in a walking position and all of us decided it was time to keep going.

We went through the entire cave which for the most part was actually not that bad. Or so it seemed until we got near the end of the cave, when we actually saw the ending light. When we were at that area, we saw several digimon with silver helmets looking at us. They had guns in their hands, and didn't speak for a bit.

"Let me take care of this. Don't do anything." MachGaogamon told us and we stood there silently. He walked up to the digimon with silver helmets. "What are you doing here? Why the helmets?"

"We serve Dagomon and we are told to kill anybody that even tried to oppose them. You don't realize that these Scubamon are happy being under Dagomon's control. Why ruin something they enjoy?" The digimon in the middle replied, their finger getting on the trigger. I couldn't handle the way they said that. Made it sound like I was completely wrong when I saw it the first time.

"Now you listen to me." I interrupted them possibly making the situation worse. "I saw them there and they looked like they were in pain. How can I let that pass? Seeing digimon that could die since they are too busy serving something far more power than they are. It is wrong and it needs to be stopped."

"You should have just kept your mouth shut. Fire at will." The digimon in the center said and with that the other digimon started firing their guns. Within three seconds, we were under attacked. The Gardromon tried to defend themselves, but most of them fell after a minute or two. I ran behind some rocks and saw what was going on. MachGaogamon was fighting them on their own.

I was holding the egg to make sure that it wouldn't break or anything and I saw a tiny tunnel in front of me. It might be a decent get away place. So I crawled in to where I was out of sight of where the others were. So I wouldn't be a target.

After a minute of fighting, MachGaogamon fell at battle. When I heard their body falling on the ground, the digimon with the silver helmets laughed as they started walking away. Once they were out of the cave, I got out of that tunnel to speak to them. "Sorry I couldn't do anything. What can I do about this to save you?" MachGaogamon put their index finger at my chest and shook their head.

"Don't worry. This whole thing is for a reason. My death was for a reason and I would love to help you I feel like this was enough for me. Just remember your goals. Do what you wanted. Save those Scubamon. As I said this is your second chance. Don't ruin it. Everybody has seconds chances. Remember when your mother said that." MachGaogamon closed their eyes, dying right there. Then I remembered what they were talking about with my mother. Something I almost forgot before they mentioned it.

The event was a few months ago, near the end of sixth grade and I was coming home from hanging out with my friend Davis. "See you tomorrow. Just remember what I said about you will be fine my friend." My friend Davis said, and then he looked at me. "You have so much in you that you haven't seen yet. I think once you look for it, you will understand what I mean." He left me alone then and I opened my house door.

When I was inside my house, my mother was sitting on the couch. As if she were waiting for me to return home from the moment school was out that day. "Sit down right now." She said sternly and I decided to listen to her so she wouldn't get anymore angry at me. Once I sat down she shook her head like she couldn't even fathom that she was going to get into this with me.

"I got a call from your school today telling me about your way of treating others in your class. Your teacher said that you have been bullying people in your class and calling them inferior to you in every way. Then a younger girl called Yolei said that you have been terribly harassing her and that she told your teacher that you said she was better off dead. Your teacher said that he is concerned for you. That you have improved your grads so much over this last year, being one of his best students academic wise but then said all this. He thinks you need to talk to him about this. He believes that this harassing needs to stop. Or else he will suspend you or perhaps even expel you." My mother said very calmly given the situation.

"I'm sorry mom..." I started but she cut me off there.

"Save it. If you were sorry, you would say so to that girl Yolei. A twelve year old shouldn't be told that she should die. What is wrong with you? Getting held back the year your father and I divorced. You shouldn't be thirteen and in sixth grade. You should be thirteen and in seventh grade. Refusing to say bye to your father and brother when they left and not abusing your classmates with words." She said and then put her hand on her head. Rubbing it wildly. "If you say sorry to her then I will believe you. But if you don't then I won't believe you. It's up to you." I nodded and got up. When I was two steps in front of my bedroom door, my mother said one final thing to me.

"Everybody deserves a second chance. That includes you. Maybe it won't be tomorrow or even the rest of this school year, but you will get yours. Take it and use it for the better. That is when people can truly take things around. It's one thing to do all your work. It's another thing to treat your classmates like crap." With that, she left me alone. I nodded quietly again and went into my room.

I was thinking this as I was walking on and on. With no goal at all in mind. I was just wanting to find a place to rest for the night. I know the paper was destroyed and I couldn't read it anymore, but I remember the paper telling me to go to Bearmon's priory. I thought that if what that one digimon was saying about the council was true, then I should go there instead of reporting this all to the council. As they won't do anything for it.

"Some fights can't be resolved in a day." I said, dropping to my knees. I took my hat off and swiped it across my face. To get rid of some of the sweat. I remembered Molly's face and how it looked. So young but yet so beautiful. One of the best looking girls I ever met in my life and she was only eight.

Soon enough, I forced myself get up and continue walking. I kept walking and walking and was having things to thinking about. Second chances, saving digimon, a not so helpful council, and no clear end goal that I can reach right here and right now. Just walking. I don't even have a idea where Bearmon is or the front entrance to another Dark World gate and save at least some of those Scubamon. I wished that I could do so much more now.

When I sun was almost set, I forced myself to get back up and I kept on walking forward. I don't think I could rest this night. I wondered how Matt would react once he sees the looks on my face. All the scars and burns and the fact that I looked like I could be half dead. I just wished that this was the worst of what was to come. Of course I should have known better.

I walked the entire night, having to take my shirt off after a while to release some of the weight on my body. Instead I just wrapped it around my neck for easier carrying. When the dawn was coming, I was getting near a giant house. But I was so tired that I fell on the ground and just passed out. The egg hit the ground and formed a small crack on it. When I was out, there was a bear digimon that noticed me and carried me the rest of the way. That was when I didn't understand anymore.

While I was asleep, I could barely pay attention to anything that was going on. Some talking about digimon, Dark World, needing to rest, quest and that the time was near. Outside of rest and Dark World I had no idea what the heck any of them were talking about. I was thinking about some personal things while I was asleep. Such as Matt's feeling to protect me even though I was old enough to take care of myself. My mother's words and how she must be feeling now. I also thought of Molly and her smile. Then I thought that maybe I was seeing Davis looking at me. Walking around and trying to decide if I was doing any good or not on this quest as of yet.

"You must trust my judgment." He told me as he was walking around and put his hand on the shoulders of a younger boy. I feel like I saw him before. "I believe you. Your mother, brother, and even your new group mates trust you. If my friend Cody here knew who you were, he would trust you to." He said one final thing. "What is your problem with her? She never did anything wrong to you."

I woke on up and saw what was a blue digimon at my bed side. "He has awoken. I believe he is the one that Gennai told us about earlier." That bit of info seemed to be directed more towards someone else, then they said something to me. "You barely have any idea where you got yourself into. If only you knew anything about the history of the dark world, you would never want to be doing this."

I tried to get up, and they were forced to help me. I was so tired and dazed that I didn't put up any fight on it. They led me on over to where their owner is and sat me down on another chair in front of them. The digimon didn't move from in behind me. I noticed that my egg was on that table, but I decided not to speak of it. "What is this place?"

"My name is Bearmon. This is my priory. Now it is my turn to ask questions. Why are you here? My helper Ballistamon and I are trying to sort things with the Dark World out. To make sure that the threat doesn't get any worse. Since we have no help from the council here. They are too bust with other things." Bearmon said and I knew I happened to be in the right place. That made it easier to speak to it after that fact was learned.

"Yes that is why I am here. I want to talk about that actually. Ignitemon gave me a message telling me to come on over here. Since this was the best place to go. I want to save the Scubamon there. They are dealing with terrible problems that obviously haven't been addressed by anybody yet if they are still in trouble." I told my case now fully awake. Bearmon rubbed their eyes and just didn't know what to say then.

"I guess one helper is better than no helper. Now explain to me here. What is it that sticks out in your head the most? What you would consider to be one of the worst experiences that you have had." Bearmon drank the tea from their cup. I really had to think about what I would consider to be my worst experience. After some time I made a choice. It was the time when I insulted Yolei to the point where I went to far and Davis told me about responsibility. So before my talk with my mother. Also what Yolei said to me really bothered me.

So it was one day after school and I was going to hang out with my friend Davis for a couple hours afterwards at his house. We were talking about school, sports, girls and other things like that. I didn't mention the fact that I liked Molly to him. First off, she was only eight and second off he was her cousin. Which would have made it double weird. That was when we walked by Yolei and Cody. If you didn't know, Yolei was Cody's babysitter and she hung out with him for two hours every day. Even when she was sick she would find a way to hang out with him for two hours. Not that she was interested in him, he was only ten.

"Hey Yolei how are you today?" Davis said to Yolei and I could swear that there was something else to his voice. Like he was wanting to know more about her than just how she was doing. Yolei looked at him and looked not so worried and then at me to which she looked worried.

"I'm doing alright. Just hanging out with Cody again today. You know like the usual. What are you and T.K. planning to do today?" Yolei answered and I snorted at that question.

"Yeah why do you care what Davis and I are doing today? We're just going to hang out like usual. Not that you deserved to know that much." I replied coughing and Davis looked at me. Like he couldn't believe what he had just heard me say. Cody looked as if he had no reaction to what I had just said.

"T.K., watch what you are saying." Davis told me very calmly, as if he would do something about it before Yolei would. I was just getting warmed up. My younger self thought that this horribleness deserved every attack that she got. So I didn't stop there. "You don't want to make her angry."

"Why? Are you worried that she is going to go cry to her imaginary friend like they are the only one who cares about her even though it is true? Then she cries to her mother about her problems even though her mother doesn't care for her. She should have been aborted and cave the world all these problems. Save the world of this abomination." I was on a role and when I saw her cry and faked cried to. "Oh look the baby needs a bottle. Just because you look good, I will admit you're a very good looking person, but outside that you are nothing more than a waste of time."

"You are a heartless asshole!" Yolei ran away and Cody followed her. Davis looked at me and I could hear him gritting his teeth. He punched me in the face and slapped me a couple seconds later.

"What is wrong with you?" Davis asked me and I didn't say anything. It seemed like he already got over his anger as he started talking calmly after that. "Why do you have to be so irresponsible?" He asked me angrily and I hated the fact that he accused me of that.

"I'm responsible. I do my school work and turn it all in on time." I said and Davis shook his head. He stomped his foot down as if to get his point more across.

"Doing your school work is not the only thing that determines how responsible you are. You have to realize how to treat people correctly and do things for others when it seems like they can't do it for their own. I learned this the hard way my friend. Doing all your work is nothing if you are not willing to grow up, see your problems and be willing to change and learn from your problems." Davis explained and continued speaking. "Responsibility is something you have to find and chase, not something that comes to you from writing answers on a paper you won't care about in a couple weeks or even days. Yolei is a person and you should treat her like one."

"How can you possibly claim to know so much about responsibility if you are barely any older than I am?" I asked Davis and he shook his head, like I didn't get it in any way at all.

"I wish I can tell you in a way that you can believe but I can't. Just trust my words." Davis answered and then said something that I barely could hear but still could. "Yolei is the one I love. I wish you would treat her better." I wondered if what he said was true but I didn't comment on it. How could he love such filth?

I was jeered back to the present when Bearmon made a grunting noise. "Yes, I have my answer. It was one day when I harassed a girl really bad and said that her parents would have been better off if they had an abortion and then my friend Davis told me that I should learn more about being responsible. At the time I didn't believe him but now I am sort of buying it." I answered and Bearmon didn't have any sort of reaction.

"I understand. Come with me. I have a gift for you." Bearmon replied and I got up to follow them. They led me to a chest and they used the key they had to unlock the chest. Bearmon pulled out a hilt to something and handed it to me. "Turn it on." They said and I pressed the giant red button. To which a green blade was shown. Sort of like Star Wars.

"An energy sword used by the order. They should only be used when you are needing it the most. Most members of the order never use it at all. A nice weapon that can easily help save your life. I will let you keep it only if you help me and my assistants save those Scubamon and defeat Dagomon. As well as if you do it my way. You follow my orders and you can keep it." Bearmon explained and I placed the hilt in my pocket. As if showing that I was in. Bearmon looked happy for it and smiled.

"Now that you agreed to do it my way, I will asign you the tasks as I wish you to do them. From now until the Dark World crisis is taken care of, I am your master and you are my helper. You do as I say. Nothing more, nothing less." Bearmon sat down at their chair again. Despite first impressions, this digimon really was a good being. "On to your first task. You need to find two digimon for me. Shoutmon and Valkyrimon. Shoutmon is a heir to a throne that has not been taken over in over twenty years. When they return and use the kings sword, they will be able to destroy Dagomon. Or at least send them back. Valkyrimon is the only digimon out of the council that has shown any interest in helping me out on this threat."

"Which do I find first and where are they?" I asked and Bearmon gave me two pieces of paper. I read them a tiny bit as Bearmon explained it more to me.

"Shoutmon is at a tiny village. One that is almost unseeable on the map. They are a few days south of here and when you see some houses there you will see that this is Shoutmon's living place. Find them and tell them of the entire situation and I hope that they understand. For Valkyrimon, they are at Metal City. They are the one that looks like a white bird mixed in with a human. For best results, you better talk to them alone. So nobody can hear you guys and try to do anything to our cause." Bearmon answered and that sounded like that was the whole issue settled. "Ballistamon will help you to the village. Whenever you decide to do that. But they won't help you reach Metal City. You have to do that on your own."

I nodded and forced myself up from the chair. I looked back at the egg and Bearmon held their hands up. "I will take care of it for the time being. You worry about one thing and that is to find those two digimon." I sighed in relief when they said that the egg wouldn't have to be dragged into a war zone.

After some thought on it, I decided that I was going to go to the village Shoutmon was residing at. Since that did seem to be less of a problem. Ballistamon was ready to head out in twenty minutes and I only brought with me those papers, that hilt for that green blade and my digivice. "The success of this project relies on your getting Shoutmon back here alive." Bearmon reminded me one final time as we left the household.

"I wonder why Bearmon wants you to come along with me on this quest to get Shoutmon." I said to start up some light conversation, and Ballistamon gave a sort of robot laugh. Or what I assumed was a robot laugh. Since I never heard it before up until maybe this point of my life.

"I always stated interest in seeing the heir of a throne to Bearmon. Learning that Shoutmon was one, I became so on the idea that I didn't shut up about it for a long time. Bearmon took the first chance they saw to do this for me and took it. Simple as that really." Ballistmon answered my question, and I dropped it at that.

"How long have you known Bearmon?" I asked Ballistamon and the robotic digimon took some time to think about that. Like they actually never really thought before until I asked them that question.

"I think for a few years. I don't know, I sort have forgotten about it over time. But I never really went on any sort of missions except for this one during my time here. Sometimes though Bearmon sends me into the nearby city so I can buy some stuff for us. To make sure that we get a okay enough living." Ballistamon said and we just talked about what the two did to keep the priory in check every day and I had mixed feelings about what I heard. For one thing it was nice to know about how they handled personal life but on the other end I never asked for any of it. So I sort of didn't really care all that much. But I still let them talk about it.

On our first night, we stayed near a rock. The rock was actually pretty large and I felt like when I saw it that maybe it was like a watch spot that was used in the past. Since the shadows covered us, we decided that would be the best spot.

We took turn who was sleeping every two hours. Because we thought it would be nice if we both got some sleep and that we wouldn't have our guard truly down. Even though two hour periods wasn't that good. Sort of makes you forced to take every minute of it.

It was really late into the next day when we had reached the village that Shoutmon was residing. Right away I could tell that something was really wrong. Such as the digimon running away from the village screaming in terror like something horrible was going to happen. Or maybe it was already happening.

"What is going on?" Ballistamon asked one of the digimon that were running away and the digimon they asked seemed scared to take even a minute to talk to them. But they still answered what Ballistamon was asking.

"There is an attack going on. Most of us aren't even taking the time to see who is coming out in time. Since the attack is really bad and is we don't get out as soon as we can, then we can be possible victims of this attack. Run away before you are killed to." The digimon left the two of us alone. I asked another digimon where Shoutmon was.

"They haven't been seen since the attack started. Most of us aren't even worried about that. If you want to go in there and try to save Shoutmon on your own, go ahead. It's your life at risk here. Not mine, and that is what I want to save." The digimon gave us some slim hope when they said that and ran away.

"We better check it to be sure that they are safe." I said really quickly. "I will check to see if Shoutmon is safe or not. You better check for the others. I assume this is a dark world attack. If you checked everybody then you are free to fight the attackers or if they attack you first. But make sure that at least Shoutmon makes it. Although it would be nice if the others made it to, but that isn't a requirement." I said to Ballistamon and we split up.

Ballistamon went the left direction and I went the right direction. We would only stop to get some digimon in burning buildings out. Once or twice one of the attacking digimon came at me and I would pick the best looking thing in that area to fight back with and then put the weapon down and then I would move on. Three houses down the road, and I saw one digimon just standing in their house without any sort of fear.

I ran right in the house and I was surprised I even noticed the digimon from the area I was at. The digimon was red like the fire, but a little bit of a brighter tint to it. The thing looked a robot, but only by the looks of the teeth but everything else looked natural. Okay I really need to stop talking about the looks of things.

"Follow me if you want to live." I said and the digimon shook their head. "I will force you to follow me now." I told the digimon and grabbed them. Then I started running out of the house with them trying to beat me on it. Begging for me to leave them alone. Why was this so refusing on me saving them?

When I had gotten them out of that house, I let them down and all those attackers looked at me. Well they looked at the digimon I had just saved, but when their surprise had faded away they did look at me. I had like no time to think about it before they started advancing towards that digimon I had just saved. The town on fire and they were just letting the fires take care of everything else for them. What if the digimon I had just saved was Shoutmon? I couldn't think about it now.

I was about to take out that hilt for the blade, but decided that maybe this weapon just wasn't a good idea and I decided to use something that I found on the ground. I think it was a knife. Yeah I know, not the best choice of a fighting weapon but it was the first thing that I found so it would have to work.

The first one came at me and while they were lifting their arms up I took that as my best chance to get at them. They were surprised by the attack that I had just done that they didn't make any sort of face before they exploded. The red digimon I had just saved threw something at me. Without even thinking about it I caught the item. It was a golden staff.

I aimed the weapon at some of the attackers in front of me and just pulled my arm back. The attack worked and sent out a ball of electric. That exploded a couple of the attackers. When another one came at me, they were able to get me in the chest before I fell down for a moment. They were trying to get at me a second time but I used the butt of the staff to defeat them.

There were still several left and I didn't really even notice them there at first. So the digimon came at me and I kept fighting them. That was until Ballistamon started shooting them with their guns on their arms. The attackers were still able to get a good hit or two on me and got a few more of the village digimon. So it wasn't like a flawless victory when we showed up. While the attack at the end of the cave was almost a flawless defeat on our part.

Despite us coming at top in the end, most of the digimon were killed off from the village or they left in fear because they didn't want to die. Only about four or five were left. If I didn't include the red digimon that I saved before that fight had happened. I still didn't know what the digimon was, but Ballistamon seemed to. In fact, they looked so excited when they saw the digimon. Like their greatest dream had been come to truth.

"Shoutmon. Is that you?" Ballistamon said really excited and ran on over to the red digimon. While Ballistamon was doing this, the red digimon looked like they were super confused by this breakthrough of a reaction. Some of the other digimon in the village looked really jealous at the red one. Since they weren't given one tenth the amount of attention that this one had just gotten now.

"Yes I'm Shoutmon. What does that have to do with anything if you don't mind me asking?" The red digimon, I mean Shoutmon replied and Ballistamon looked at me. I knew that we had to talk about this. Not only that but probably alone between the three of us.

"Let's talk about this in a area where we are alone. So the other villagers won't have anything huge to say on the matter. Since I know that this is the way that it has to be done." I told Shoutmon and I started heading away from that exact area. So Ballistamon would follow me and Shoutmon would therefore be further tempted to follow us. It was a good idea actually.

We had gotten just out of the edge of the town, far enough away where the other digimon couldn't hear us and try to do anything to lure Shoutmon one way or the other.

"Shoutmon, there is a huge threat coming on. We believe that you are the only one that can truly safe us. Hear me out before you start calling me insane." I started and tried my very best to explain my job to Shoutmon. "So there is this dark world were some digimon named Scubamon are being tortured to do the work of an evil overlord. I saw it for myself. I would wish to save them all. But a digimon named Bearmon told me that you were the heir to a throne and you needed to come back and take that throne again and save us all. Since the dark world is planning an attack with the leader king named Dagomon. You have to be the one that defeats Dagomon. Please come with us if you want to see your world be saved."

Shoutmon looked at the few digimon from their village still there. He had the desire to help what remained of them. No matter how or in what way he can help out. There was just that spark to do it. Shoutmon looked at me and Ballistamon. "Fine, I will join your little ways for now. For the people of my village, but nothing else. Just wanted to get that point across right now. Now take me to where you want me to be. There is no point in trying to get stuff from here. It's all gone anyways."

So with that, we got Shoutmon on our side and we started walking on our way back to where Bearmon was waiting for us. I wonder how they were doing now. If they were truly having hope that we can get Shoutmon or if it was just a lost hope that they kept in their mind. I have had several of those over my years.

There wasn't much chance for me to really get too deep into those sides of things when I noticed something that could have been worse than the attack at that village. When we reached Bearmon's priory, there was another attack going on. This time with a few more of those same attackers from before. Bearmon was trying to fend themselves with the fact that they were the only ones there. Ballistamon, Shoutmon and I reached them and both the digimon got to work. I was thinking about that hilt again and was thinking if I should still use that or not.

I was forced to not think about that when one of the attackers started hitting me. They kept doing it over and over again until I started falling on the ground. The punching power was so fast that I got hit a few times in between each blink that I made. I reached for their mask and tugged at it. When I tore it off to see what they looked like, I saw that they were nothing. Soon though they turned to dust. As if their life was tied to the mask.

Bearmon had one of those blades that were from that hilt that they showed me about earlier. But instead of green like they one they handed me, this one was a blue one. They were able to get at quite a few of the attackers when they had come close to him. I jumped up when that one attackers had been defeated. Suddenly like it was on a script they stopped attacking us. They walked away like nothing ever happened.

When the attack was over, Bearmon looked at Shoutmon. As if them being here was the only good thing to have come out of the last few days. "Let's all get inside. I think we would all need the rest and to be caught up with things." Bearmon said and then there was another voice.

"What happened to the priory?" The digimon asked, and I looked behind to see what it was. The digimon was an lion. Not like Leomon or anything, just a lion. "I was gone for a few months and here I am seeing dead digimon on the ground. Who is the human and red digimon here?"

"I will explain it inside. This human is named T.K. and the red digimon is named Shoutmon. If only you had a clue what the heck is going on here in the digital world then you would be more accepting of what has happened here. Let's just get inside though." Bearmon was saying more like they were complaining to themselves than answering the question that the digimon presented. Which annoyed it very much, but they didn't say anything.

"In order to in your words 'understand what the heck is going on in the digital world' I need an explanation on what is happening. If nobody explains it then of course I have no idea." The lion digimon told Bearmon annoyed, and then they seemed to think of something else though. "But I do agree on the getting inside. I always think easier while I am inside." So we walked on inside, and Bearmon told me who this digimon was.

"This digimon is called Dorulumon. They are the real owners of this priory. I just take care of the place while they are away." Bearmon said, and that was all I needed for introduction. So Bearmon looked at me, as if they really expected me to explain it to them. But since I knew that I had to do all the stuff that Bearmon requested me to do, I gave in and decided to do it for them.

So I explained the entire matter I said to Bearmon when I first met them. Then I told them all about how I first met Shoutmon and we fought some of the invading digimon there and us getting Shoutmon to join our side. Dorulumon was silent when I told them that. Aside from some minor comments questioning what I said. As if they didn't quite believe what I was saying.

"Do you really want to help save these Scubamon and stop this invasion before it happens? Or are you just doing it for your own personal growth and change?" Dorulumon asked me and the question took me by surprise. I felt like I was it in for more than my personal growth. But the way Dorulumon said it and asked me about it really made me think. Was I really not in it for that, and just my benefit. In which case, maybe there wasn't a heart in me after all. Maybe Yolei was right and I was a heartless asshole.

"Can I be alone for a moment?" I demanded and got up and away from the area. I walked over to the bed area that I slept at a couple nights prior. I went over to a table, and placed my head on it angry. What was wrong with me? All I came in here for was the 'change' and yet I don't have a true interest in doing the thing that would give me the best change. Which was to save those Scubamon. What was my problem. Dorulumon came next to me to say something.

"Bearmon and Ballistamon believe in you. I never asked them but I can tell by the looks on their faces and they way that they talked about you. Maybe Shoutmon hasn't made a choice yet. But I feel that perhaps with some more effort they will believe in you." Dorulumon said and I will admit that they sort have lost me.

"Why do you truly believe that they really believe me?" I asked them curious and the digimon closed their eyes. I knew they already explained why, I was just still lost at it.

"Come with me. I really want you to see something. Nothing too big, just a slow down from all the stuff you put yourself through the last few days. Just to understand why they really need you." Dorulumon forced me get myself up and I followed their way out of the building. The digimon took me for a walk. Not speaking a single word to me. But the digimon had led me to a close by city and looked at me when he got there. "This is the best way for you to get it. Just observe the digimon there and try to see something within them."

I listened to what they said. To go around the village and ask some of the digimon around how they were or what they were doing. So I can understand the digimon of the digital world. "What are you doing?" I asked a couple of kid digimon who were trying to get something from a shelve of a store.

"We want something to eat. We haven't had anything to eat in a long time. The council does nothing about it. So we have to steal." The kid digimon admitted, and the store owner looked at them in disapproval. Like they hated the idea but it has been done so much they lost all word on it.

I walked up to the store owner and fished for something in my pocket. It was just a pen and piece of gum. Forgot I even had those, and placed it on the counter. "I know it's not any good. But until I get money, this will do. That can be my promise. So until then, can we just use this as out payment?" I tried to make a deal, and the store owner looked like they had mixed feelings.

"That's the best anybody has offered us in the last years since the order and council have stopped caring to help the digimon. So yes I will accept it for now. Please come back with money soon. We all need it. I will even share it with the town." With that, the store owner took the items and let the kid digimon have one free piece of food each.

When I walked out of the store, Dorulumon looked at me. "You have now made a promise. Now you must stay true to it. I can feel it. The fact that digimon are starting to have hopes and beliefs. Each choice you are making is giving them hope. I will leave you now. Come back in the next few hours. No sooner but hopefully no later." Dorulumon left me alone to wander around and now help my own way here.

I was now going around the town and every time I would see a digimon that looked like they were in a bad mood, I would help them. Such as when one was needing their plants to grow more, and I got their seeds and put them in. I watered all the plants, even the ones I didn't do. I also cleared their tables when they were too weak to and cleaned the house. In return, the digimon gave me a cup of water. I knew it wasn't that great, but I sill took the drink as well as I could.

When I saw that a digimon was having their toy missing, I looked around their entire house for it. When I found their toy I gave it to them. The digimon seemed to think about it and gave me the toy. I didn't want it so I refused it and accepted it. So instead of giving me the toy, they gave me a hug on my leg. I was starting to get a single tear down my eye.

When the town bar had no drinks left for the villagers, I took a couple buckets and went to the nearest clean water area. I filled up the buckets and brought it back to the bar. I did that twelve times and after that, they were giving drinks for free to all digimon. Regardless of payment. The bar owner looked at me as if I had just saved them from depression. I smiled when I saw that look.

Lastly I saw some digimon working on their roofs. When I had the chance, I helped get some roof pieces on their and made it more in tact. When the roof as complete, the digimon that lived in that house said that I had helped them so much and that they could finally be together as a happy family once again.

When I did all that stuff, I realized how late it was and had to leave for the priory again. When I was out of the village by a few steps, all the digimon cheered for me as if I was their new hope. While I wasn't sure if I was worthy of it, I felt glad that I got a whole village to feel like I was their savior and second coming. Or at least the hero they deserved after all these years.

I reached the priory when it was nearly one in the morning and when I returned, I went right for the bed. I flopped myself right on it and was about to close my eyes when I noticed something else. It was real small and surprising but really nice for me. I grabbed it and saw what it was.

The gift was another digimon egg. It was covered up in a glass container. As if that was going to be a good guard for it. There was a message around the egg. It said the following. "This egg is proof T.K. Ishida truly has a heart."

I smiled and almost cried from that. Over sheer happiness over it. That was when I heard Dorulumon's voice. "Your second digiegg. I found out that MachGaogamon became a digiegg after their defeat. Showing that they still have purpose coming. It's yours. Since I felt like when I grabbed it, it needs to be for you." Dorulumon told me about the gift and the stages.

"When it hatches, you will see a Dodomon. A couple days later, it will be a Wanyamon. When it is on it's rookie form, the form digimon prefer to be at. Like your first one and your friends partners, your new digimon will be a Gaomon normally. Their champion, where Angemon would be is a Gaogamon. Then they will reach where you knew them as at the level your tag would be able to get it, MachGaogamon." They made me understand. But it sounded as though they were fearing my other egg won't come back and this has to be my partner from now on. "Do you have a tag yet? I hear once you reach Valkyrimon, you will know the answer. From Bearmon that is. Anyways, great job today. You really boosted the hopes of those digimon. You earned that gift from me." With that, they left me and I feel asleep with the glass container next to me.

I woke up with Bearmon telling me that my sleeping time has gone up. Great, so now there was a time to how long I can here? That is going to put me in such a great mood now will it.

"What is it that I have to do today?" I asked, since I knew that Bearmon was going to give me a task to do. Bearmon made me sit down at the same chair that I was one when I first came here. Ballistamon, Shoutmon and Dorulumon were there with us.

"Today you will have to get Valkryimon. They are in a cave a few miles away. Not the same cave that you went in before where MachGaogamon died. It's a small one, sort of like a place where somebody would hide in during a storm to be safe." Bearmon gave me my mission for the day and handed me a mini map. "This will help you find the area."

"I can go with him. To help speed up the travel." Dorulumon suggested and Bearmon really liked that idea. So we can get Valkrymon over here faster. I got myself out of the chair and looked at Dorulumon. I was wondering if I should take either of the eggs with me.

"Don't worry about it." Ballistamon said as if they were reading my mind. Which made me feel better but more weird at the same time. Since I wondered if they could read my mind. "We will take care of the eggs while you are gone."

So when there was really nothing left to debate, Dorulumon and I walked outside and I got on Dorulumon's back. The digimon started running really fast and I felt like I could have been flying off if it weren't for the fact that I was grabbing the collar on their neck really hard.

While the transportation was faster, I could still get a few looks at what the area around me looked like. I could see the trees fly by, a lake with a bunch of blue frog looking digimon, once we saw a herd of digimon going across a plain of grass as if they were heading somewhere. I could also feel the sun getting hotter the more we went on. Then suddenly everything cooled down.

"Are we close to reaching the cave?" I asked Dorulumon. I was just curious if maybe the cooling down was just a sign of us getting closer or not. Dorulumon seemed to stop when I asked that and listen carefully for something.

"I think we are getting close. I know this area. This used to be a place where digimon would go to in case of well a storm like Bearmon said. But it used to be a hiding area. When there was an invasion once, digimon piled in here to hide. I have a feeling with the coldness, that maybe it was a dark world invasion. Since one happened a long time ago." Dorulumon said and I jumped down from their back.

We were distracted when we heard loud noises in the distance. Noises that I honestly kind of knew only a little too well. Thunder, and rain following right after it. "Dorulumon, we need to get out of this place. I wouldn't mind just rain but the thunder is the problem." I commanded, and Dorulumon didn't argue with my demand.

We started running until we found a small hole under a giant hill a couple hundred feet away. The two of us jumped right into it and breathed in and out as we were waiting for the storm to be over. That was when I heard a new voice that I never heard up until now.

"Cut me some slack. It was the only way I can get your attention to notice that I was actually here and nowhere else." The voice said, and I saw a weird angel looking digimon. No now like Angemon. But they had a sword and arrows. Their wings were golden and they looked like they were ready for a all out war. I knew that this digimon meant serious business.

"Who are you?" I asked curious. It didn't help when they said that they sort of did it on purpose just to get us to talk to them. Like we were the top priority.

"My name is Valkyrimon. I heard from some digimon that you have been helping the weak, starving, and the poor. I am one of the members of the order, but I assume that you already know that. But I wanted to discuss the most important thing. Your wishing to defeat the dark world king and save those Scubamon." The digimon introduced them self, and I looked out of the hole I was in. Noticing that the sky had cleared. So maybe I should buy the idea that they did that storm for us.

"Yes that is our main reason for talking to you. I heard that you are going to be really important on the defeat to this invasion." I answered and Valkyrimon looked at me strange.

"You already gathered Shoutmon have you? Not surprised after all. They are the heir to a lost throne and the only one that can really defeat Dagomon. I want to see the digimon that you work with on this mission. So I can have a idea to know what my allies and enemies look like." Valkyrimon said and Dorulumon spoke next.

"We really need you to help us destroy the invasion. We can't stress this fact enough. Getting a member of the order in. Any member at all and we are good. Please do it and set aside the other priorities that you have for this moment." Dorulumon had a plea to their voice. No wait, not a plea. They had a concern in their voice.

"I think I can help for a little while. Just for the study. Nothing else as of yet." Valkyrimon decided and we decided to leave the hole and head over to the priory. Where they must be waiting for us by now.

At the priory, it looked like Bearmon was giving Shoutmon a lesson. Sounded like when I could finally start hearing it that it was a lesson on how to be ready for kingship again. Or at the very least in the big battle coming up against Dagomon and their servants. "Remember, the kings sword is the most important thing you will need in this entire ordeal. Without it, our victory will be impossible."

When Bearmon noticed us, they seemed to drop the lesson and come on over to us. "So good to see that you really made it. Now with a full crew that I want, we can get started and discuss plans and our missions." Bearmon led us inside their house.

So once we were all inside, the crew was all together. Me, Dorulumon, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Valkyrimon and Bearmon. All of us were waiting for what Bearmon wanted us to do, and the commands seemed simple enough for the most part. "Valkyrimon, go and talk to the council in Metal City about the dark world invasion. If anybody can convince them, I believe that you can."

Valkyrimon got on up and went off to do what they were assigned to do. Bearmon gave Shoutmon their next task. "You just stay here and I will teach you more on how to be ready for the final battle. But you will need to talk to me alone soon. I just want to hear more about you."

Shoutmon went over to their room and waited for the rest of the orders to be given. "Dorulumon, go around and try to fins possible areas that the dark world is going to try and come in and invade at. Come back when you find one and report it right to me. That is a urgent command for you."

Dorulumon left the house and started their search for area the dark world could be coming in on. "Ballistamon, you need to do something for T.K. here. Then you have done your next command and you will be fine." Then Bearmon looked at me to give me their task for me. "You need to go home. Yes to Earth. You need to show your friends and your mother how much you have changed over time. You need their blessing on this whole matter. So they will always be there when you need it. Plus, it will be a nice break for you when you come on home for a little bit. That is where Ballistamon comes in. You have to open the gate for him, use this red stone at the chapel next to here. That will open a gate to lead home. But T.K., come right back when you are done. Since we will still need your help." Bearmon said, and I felt like I might of actually had the hardest task of them all. To return home and talk to my mother about this whole matter. It just seemed impossible.

"It will be done right away." Ballistamon said and I followed them over to the chapel next to the priory. Ballistamon was explaining things to me while we were walking there. "Once you come there, you will be at the place you demanded the stone to take you. That area will be where you go back to here. The stone cannot regenerate and let you come back here for at least three hours. So you will have to find something to do in the meantime." What Ballistamon didn't tell me was that for the time I was back to earth, time between earth and the digital world would pass by normally and at the same pace. However, the moment I come back the time will go back to what it was normally like. So what would have been about six months here at least normally would still only be a little over three hours.

Once at the chapel, Ballistamon led me to the alter. The digimon placed the red stone on the alter and that caused a rumbling noise. One that wouldn't stop for about twenty or thirty seconds. When the rumbling did stop though, the gate was open. "I will be back soon enough. I will tell you guys how it turned out when I come back." I said and jumped right into the gate.

When I was inside the gate I made a command on where I wanted to be. I decided to go to the place that made me start thinking about all this to begin with. "Bring me to Davis's house. His bedroom." Then I started going by super fast and reached the area I commanded.

I opened my eyes and saw that the gate had worked. The gate had truly led me over to Davis's room, where it was empty for the time being. I decided to go around and check to see where Davis was. Since I had a feeling he wasn't too far away from this place. Considering the time, and just my feeling over it.

I walked into his living room, to see if he was there. When I saw that he wasn't, I had one more area that came to my mind. The balcony. I started walking on over to the balcony when I heard a voice speaking to me. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at summer camp?" But it wasn't Davis's voice. I turned around to see his younger friend Cody.

"I have something I really want to talk to him about." I said when I saw that it was him. He pointed at my face, obvious he was pointing out the burn marks. I placed my hand on my face since I sort of forgot about it. "Yeah, a very long story that you probably wouldn't believe if I told you about it."

I dropped it at that, and started walking over to the balcony. I hoped he was there. When I reached the balcony, I saw that Davis was there but not doing what I would have expected. Normally he goes out there to get a breath of fresh air. But what I saw was different. He was standing with Yolei, and he was putting his arms around her neck. I came up to the window quietly and listened.

"Sorry my friend T.K. is like that to you. How about you and I just hang out and get to catch up. Cody must be waiting." Davis said, and Yolei repositioned her glasses, since they got out of place.

"Thanks for the suggestion. I always felt like you were a good guy. Even if you got yourself in the wrong crew. What do I expect though? You being in a higher grade and everything, I can't really imagine what it would be like to look at a lower class men like me." Yolei said and I moved a inch or so closer to see what would happen next.

"Don't worry about it." Davis said and gave her a kiss in the lips. Then he moved his face away from hers after a couple seconds. "We don't mention this to anybody else okay. We're not dating after all. Just a one time thing." Davis sounded like he was trying to assure himself more than he was trying to assure her.

Cody and I then walked on in to show them that we were there. I opened the glass door, and Davis seemed to jump out of his skin when he saw me. He let go of Yolei and got himself in a relaxed pose. "So what are you doing and what is with your face?" When he asked me about my face, I didn't even think about it when I mentioned the next thing.

"Have you ever heard of the digital world?" I don't even know what got me to ask him about it. For some reason, I just felt like he would have been the right person to ask. Davis's face gave off the look like he couldn't believe I mentioned his worst nightmare. He shook his head scared and looked like he was going to cry.

"Come inside. All of us. You clearly have a lot to talk to me over. Cody you can stay, considering what he spent the last few days talking about and doing. Yolei, I don't know if you are ready for this." Davis replied, and I knew for a fact he knew something about the digital world. Or else he wouldn't give that type of reaction.

Yolei looked like she was going to protest when she saw Cody's face. Giving off the obvious impression that this was not her business. "I see that this is between you guys. So I will leave you alone to talk about it." She got her jacket and left the house. Davis looked at Cody, and wisphered something to his ears. Cody seemed to agree. They were agreeing that no matter what the topic turned to, they would not mention any of what they spent the last few days talking about.

We all came inside and sat down. I explained my problem to Davis, and he seemed like he was going to lose it at any moment. I had no clue why or anything. What wasn't he telling me? Cody didn't look much better. As if he were wondering how and why I got here. I took my digivice as proof and then took out that hilt for that energy sword as further proof.

"This evening turned into something totally different from planned." Davis said, and then looked at me. "Are you sure you want to help free those dark world digimon? What if they don't want or need it? I have made the same mistake on many other things in my life time." There it was a again. He did that a lot. Reference his life like he has been through a lot more than anyone could possible imagine. Even though as far as I am concerned, he hasn't. "Someday, I will tell you all about my problems here." He finished, and I nodded.

"I'm stepping up here. I thought you would have wanted that. I am taking responsibility for things that may be out of my power. But I got digimon that believe in me and I can't turn that down. I have to do what is right for them. I have to save them. This is my chance to be responsible like you told me about once, and I am taking it. Thanks for showing concern about it, but I know what I want and this is it." I told Davis, and he nodded. Cody looked like wanted to say something.

"Before you return to the digital world, know that you are seeing something that very few other people have witnessed before. Perhaps maybe not even one." That last sentence sounded forced, like he knew it wasn't true.

"You should say good bye to your mother and some other things before you go back. They probably want to know all about this." Davis told me, and I understood. I got myself up from the very nice couch and headed out to see my mother. I knew she deserved to know what was happening.

At my mothers house, it was pretty late when I got back. I had a feeling when I was done with Earth before coming back, way more than three hours were going to pass. I knocked on her door, and she opened it to see me looking wildly concerned.

"Oh my god. What happened to you?" She asked when she saw my face. She made me come in the house and lay down on the couch. Then she made me tell her everything.

When I was done, she was crying. "How can I support this? You're my son, and you want me to give you the blessing to go into what sounds like a suicide mission. Your father has been warning me about this day all of our marriage. I never listened to him, and now I regret it. I can't support this." She was saying and I could hear the concern in her voice. It was then I realized something I never have before. She loved me the whole time. She would never want to see me in danger and here I was. She only cared about what would be best for me. I let my thoughts and preconceptions take over my mind an not realize that. It was then I realized, I was the wrong one. She was the right one. I got up and sat next to her. I hugged her as best I could. She started crying even worse.

"I'm trying to do something that will be worth it. I want to do something that is meaninful and will help others besides me. I just need your blessing to know that whatever I do, you approve of my choice. I need you to say this, or else I wouldn't feel right by anything I do." I told her, and my mother seemed like she was making the hardest choice of her life.

"I really don't want to do this. I know of the danger that you are putting yourself in and that is the worse part. I've raised you my your whole life. But I feel like I must do this." My mother was saying, and she looked at me directly in the eyes. With her hands on my arms, and I could tell that she was going to have a hard time saying these next words. "I give you my blessing. Do whatever you need to save these digimon." Then she hugged me. But if possible, with more passion than she had with her other hugs.

I had sort of a odd conclusion after that. "If I ever have a child, I will remember you when I raise him. I will try to teach him about responsibility and what it means to have a second chance. And perhaps help raise him so that he would never do anything like I did when I was in school. So that he would never bully anybody or treat anybody as if they are inferior to him." I gave my mother quite possibly the best assurance that I could give her.

I got up from the couch and went to the door. "I need to go now. The digital world is waiting for me." When I opened the door and took six steps outside, my mother came out to me.

"I want to come with you. I mean until you get back to where you have to be to go into the digital world. So I can say good bye to you there." My mother said, and for once, I fully accepted this offer that she was giving me. She decided that we should go by car. When we were half way to Davis's place, I had an idea.

"We have a couple more places to go to." I told her in a rushed manner. She looked at me. In a way that sounded like 'I will take you where ever you need.'

"Take me to 1810, 23rd street. I have to talk to somebody there." I said, and she drove there as fast as she could. In silence, I was debating what I would say once I got there.

Upon reaching the house, I went up to her door and knocked on it. When she answered the door, I saw Yolei looking at me. Really scared, as if obviously afraid I was going to tease her again. She looked like she was going to leave me there in the cold. "Please Yolei. Just five minutes and I will leave. But please, give me five minutes of undistracted attention." I pleaded, and she sighed.

"Fine, five minutes. After that though, you're leaving. No exceptions." The way she said it sounded like she was still hurt by all the things I said to her. I could see why tough, considering how much of a ass I was to her.

"I'm really sorry for how I treated you all those days at school, after school, and everywhere else. Back then, I would refuse to apologize since somebody told me if I didn't mean it, don't do it. But now that I mean it, here I am saying it. I see now what I have done wrong and wish I wash all those insults away. But I highly doubt that I can. So I feel like this apology is the best I can do. And the promise that I won't do this again." I sounded like at the time the best I could do. I just hoped my best was enough for her.

"T.K., that was all I needed. A promise that you do this anymore. Your apology can help me move on from all those insults, mean comments and bashing that you have given me. I can already feel some of the wounds fading away just by you saying this. Thank you for what you just said. I can see you, and it already feels like I am seeing a different man than I knew back then. That makes me really happy." Yolei gave me one peck at the cheek. When she pulled away, she looked at me. "That was not a move of romance. That was showing my forgiveness."

I looked at her, and then saw something odd. About her and Davis. I didn't know how I had this thought or why, but it made so much sense. I knew then though, that they were meant to be together. Like part of their destiny was for them to get together. When I realized that, I just didn't know how to take it.

"Where you need to go, good luck. I will see you again soon. When I do, I will feel much more happiness than all those insults that you gave me. I will remember you for all the good things you did for me, and none of the bad." Yolei said, and I gave one quick nod. As if I felt like I didn't deserve it. I went back to my mothers car and told her to drive to one more place before Davis's. She listened to me and started up the car.

When I was gone, Yolei had one thought to herself. 'That guy really has grown up from how I knew him. Know, he is a charming man who I could see the girls going after. He wasn't the she might admit, kind of cute guy she knew back then. But I know that he and I should never get together. We just are never meant to get together. But I feel like I just may have missed out of one of the best friends I could have ever had.' When these thoughts were over, she went back to her house. Where her parents were looking out the window. Watching and listening to everything that the two talked about.

My mother had pulled me up to the place I told her to bring me. I knocked on the door, and saw his face. At first he seemed shocked, but then he seemed glad. "T.K., it's been four years since I've seen you. Well, side from your birthdays." My father said, as if he couldn't believe that I was here.

"I just wanted to tell you good bye. I realized a little bit back that I never did say that when we all split up. I feel like it is important to say that to such a important person in my life. In case we never see each other again." I told my father, and he had a look of concern.

"Why would we never see each other again?" He asked and I gave him the brief version. "It was only a matter of time before I was going to have this conversation with you." My father said to himself, and then looked at me. "You can't do this. I won't let you. This is suicide. You are going to kill yourself trying to do this, and I can't let that happen." Why was everybody this way? I could take care of myself much more than they realize I could.

"No father, I got it. For once in my life, I feel like I am doing the right thing. I am taking the chance to do something meaningful, and really want to do this. And you're backing me down from that. Just because I might die. Well, the fact is that we might die every day of our lives. Every choice we make could lead to our deaths. You know I speak the truth. So why not support me on this case, when the death chance is only a small part of doing something important. This could be the most meaningful thing I ever do in my life." I gave him my case, and my father smiled on one side of his face.

"I was looking forward to this day. The day when you would take the matters into your own hands. You are nothing like the man I knew four years ago. I am glad to say that. Go on and do the thing I couldn't have ever done when I was your age. You have no idea how much in common we have in this field. How much of the same things we have had to go through. But that story is for a different time." My father let me go and I started walking to my car. Every six or so steps looking back at my father as if he were somebody I never met.

When I was in my mothers car, I decided it was now time to go back to Davis's house. Now that I got my mothers blessing, Yolei's amends, and the good bye with my father that I wanted, I was now happy. So my mother drove me all the way to Davis's house. When I was there, I didn't even knock, I just came in. "Hey, I'm back. Time to save some digimon." I said and Davis stopped right before I got to his computer.

"Take this. Put it in your pocket, and I can see everything that you do in the digital world." Davis said, and put in my pocket. Not even giving me a chance to say no. "I need to be reminded of that area again. Can't escape it forever." That last bit seemed like he was talking to himself. Seriously, this guy knew something I didn't. I needed to know what the heck that was though.

When he was leading me to his computer, I took one last look at my mother. She waved bye to me and I smiled. Then she drove away.

In his room, Cody was waiting there. As if he was about to see something he had been excited to see for a little while. "Now T.K., just remember that we are seeing you no matter what you do. So please nothing inappropriate." Davis gave me one final reminder, and I got it. So I looked at the computer, and took my digivice out. I put it in front of my computer, and it sucked me into the digital world.

I was back inside the digital world again, and the red stone broke. Since it was a one time use item. Also from her forward again, the time difference went back to normal. I knew I was gone for way more than three hours. Possibly five or six. But now I was ready to get back into business.

Everybody was there when I got out out Earth and back into here. Some of them looking like they didn't believe what they had just seen. To be fair, I would have felt like that to if I just saw everything that they did there. The only one that didn't look impressed was Valkyrimon. "Don't we have much bigger issues to deal with than just hanging up with the past? I got a recent report on a place that could be a gate to the dark world."

Bearmon got back into that focus, and understood what Valkyrimon was saying. "Yes, we should go there. Who wants to do this?" When Bearmon asked us who wanted to do it, I raised my hand. Which was to show that I was willing to do it. Nobody else seemed to shot the idea down, so they let me do it.

"I just have to know where to look." I said and Valkyrimon gave me the exact area I had to look. So when I got that out of the way, I was ready to head out. "Just be sure that nothing to bad happens when I am gone. But that is kind of a given."

I ran out of the chapel, and Bearmon shook their head. As if they assumed that I was just a tad reckless for their own good. "I just hope that he doesn't end up hurting himself."

"It seems like he knows what he is doing more than any of us. He was the only that was able to get some digimon to believe in him that he was really out to do the right thing. I honestly think he can do things more than we can." Ballistamon tried to assure Bearmon, and Dorulumon didn't say anything. As if they were seeing their own kid grow up.

When they left, Valkyrimon was still inside. They gave a quick report to somebody when they were alone. To do so, he pressed a button that they had kept in their pocket. "Dagomon, the progress is going as planned. He is going right over to the base that you set up. He will not be able to handle what he will see in there. Then soon he will no longer be a threat. After that, we only have these digimon to deal with."

As I was several feet away from sight of the priory, I heard Shoutmon's voice. "T.K., I want to come with you. If I have to save the land from some evil force, I want to see the threat I have to save it from in person. It is the only way I can feel certain about this." Shoutmon said, I actually kind of understood the logic behind that. So I let them join me. Although I was still leading the way over there. Since it was my task after all.

It was getting near sun down when we reached the area that Valkyrimon predicted was another gate way to the dark world. I saw that it was in a small village that looked very down in the dumps. Most of the houses looked worn down and the supply of food was obviously weak because of the digimon walking around that looked like skeletons. I could also kind of pick up from the fact that there was a bag of rice on the ground and kid digimon were all crawling around it just to have a couple pieces of rice.

"Shoutmon, get these digimon something to eat. I will look for the area that is supposed to be a gate. It must be somewhere in this village." I said and left Shoutmon alone. Who then started to gather up the digimon in the town to take it to a nice area for eating. Where that was I had no idea I was just glad that these digimon were out of the way for the upcoming battle I could feel.

When I was running around the village, I saw a house with beaten down doors and windows. I decided to go inside the building, and saw a black glowing thing. I decided to go to it just to see what it was and within a couple feet of touching it, the thing sucked me in somewhere.

On the other side, I looked behind me to see if the passage was still there. It was, so that made me feel better and I looked ahead to see a familiar place. Within a couple seconds, I realized that I was in the dark world once again. This was my chance to save some Scubamon. So I started running down to the body of water where I saw them the first time.

At the edge of the ocean, I saw six Scubamon looking into the water. "I came back like I promised I would do. I will help you out of here." I told them, and the Scubamon seemed happier when I saw that. "Is there like a possible signal that can get the others here? So I could get more than you six out." I was forced to stop thinking about that when I heard a loud roar. I looked in front of me.

There it was again. Dagomon coming out of the water again. But this time they were even bigger and were closer to the water edge than the first time. I took that hilt out and turned it on. Showing the green blade, and that stopped Dagomon coming closer for a tad longer. "Come on! Follow me right now!" I yelled at the Scubamon, and they had no argument as I was leading them to the black place I came in through. As I was getting closer to reaching that area, more Scubamon were following me. So by the time I reached the black spot again, I had ten or eleven with me now. Instead of just the five or six that were there before. They all jumped in through the gate and successfully came into the world.

I had saved some of the Scubamon that I had wanted to save from the start of this. The last one looked at me wondering what I was planning to do. I didn't let them ask as I forced them in and started running at Dagomon. In a direction away from here. Since they were now out of the water and were forty feet away from me. I turned off my blade, and put the hilt back in my pocket.

North was my direction and that word was playing in my head the entire way I was running that way. Just run north until you reach a end point. Maybe there was something else here that I needed to get. I don't why I had that thought, but I just felt like there was more to find than just those Scubamon. Dagomon was still pursuing me, and I wasn't even thinking about the distance between us anymore. When I reached a hole, I jumped over it and that gave me a few more seconds of lead time.

After getting tired of running, I saw a golden light. Wondering what it was, I still kept getting to it. Except just not as fast as I should have. But fast enough to get there in time. Ten feet away from it, I looked behind and saw that Dagomon was quite a good bit away from me. Once I was there, I saw that it was a golden sword. I felt like this was the one Shoutmon needed to defeat Dagomon.

I grabbed it and started running back to the black spot with it in my left hand. I felt like there was new energy in me, and that I could run a marathon. Which I later learned was just how a person is when they hold the sword. When I was in front of Dagomon, I could see them getting away from me. They knew that this was their bane, but that confused me as to why they would let that be in their world. But that thought was taken out of me right away.

After what felt like forever of running, I had finally reached the black spot again. By this point, Dagomon was right behind me. I jumped right through the spot and was brought back to the digital world. When I was in the digital world, I sliced the spot in half. Destroying the gate and Dagomon's attack here just a little longer.

We were now outside, and I saw those Scubamon were waiting for me to return. When they saw that I was back, they seemed excited over the sheer fact that I kept my promise the whole time. "I wanted to save you and that was what I set out to do. But overall victory is not yet at hand." I told them and they followed me out of that house.

Outside the house, some of Dagomon's servants I seen before were surrounding Shoutmon and the village digimon. When I counted, I noticed there was ten or twenty. I had to find a way to defeat them all but not have them notice me. So it could be like a sneak attack.

One of the Scubamon gave me their gun, and I took it. I charged on my way over to Dagomon's servants and started shooting them all off one by one when I was close enough. They were going out like burning flowers in the fire place. When the first shot was fired, Shoutmon started to get involved and Dagomon's servants started shooting up the town. And that ended up sadly killing some of the digimon of this village and one of the Scubamon I saved.

Soon enough though, Shoutmon and I defeated all the servants. I never felt better in my life. Even though I was shot in the shoulder once or twice. Making my left arm drip a little lower than normal. Shoutmon brought all the village digimon that did survive over to me. So they cane meet me and the Scubamon I saved.

"This is our hero that has gone out of his way to save us all. Free cheers for T.K." Shoutmon demanded, and a lot of the digimon joined along with Shoutmon. Shoutmon and I agreed that we would let them be with us while we travel back to the priory and let them go to the close by village when we get there.

While we were going back to the priory, Shoutmon started talking to me. "I wonder if my father would be proud of me or not if they saw this. I feel like I have done more in the last few days than I have in my entire life. I wonder if you feel the same way. I still can't believe that my father was once a king." Shoutmon said and I was thinking the same thing.

"I feel the same way. These last few days really made me do more than I ever thought I could do. It makes me feel good honestly. Finally doing something that is just a little beyond myself but has some of my possible benefit in it." I told Shoutmon and was wondering about my father. If he was seeing this, would he be any bit proud of me or just the same way he was when I talked to him about it back in Earth.

"What are you thinking about?" Shoutmon asked me when it was obvious that I had drifted to something else.

"I was just thinking about something my mom told me. Called words hurt. I'm just thinking if there are other people on Earth I really hurt by my words aside from just that Yolei girl. It just feels incomplete when I think about it. I understand that I can't possibly make up with every person ever, but still. I think about the words I say now. Just to make sure that these words won't hurt anybody anymore. Things my mom told me are really opening me up." I also had a thought on something my father said.

"My father once told me that every choice is like part of a universe building up. With each different choice that we make, there can be a alternate universe and turn out for if I just went the other way. For some reason, this walk brought that back to me. Just imagine how many alternate worlds there are from one person each day. Probably one or two hundred every day. Then times that by the number of people in the Earth and then you realize that there are several hundred billion alternate universes out there every day getting made. I know sounds crazy. But not as crazy as most of the things that I have done since I came here." I realized that we were close to the priory when I said that and Shoutmon said something else.

"Your father sounds like a wise man. Too bad I never really got enough time to know or respect my own. I wonder if I will see them soon again in the after life. I really respect your words and opinions now. That is the best I can say about a person honestly." Shoutmon said and we were at the priory. Where Bearmon told the other digimon and Scubamon directions to get to the next town and have something to survive on. Then we had to have another talk on these events.

"It seems like the big battle is coming soon. We have to be ready and have to go over to Metal City to present our evidence over to them." Bearmon decided when they heard the whole story. Then they noticed Shoutmon's new sword. "So you have gotten the sword of the kings. We might have a chance to win."

"Where is Valkyrimon?" I asked when I noticed that they had not shown up once in the entire conversation. Ballistamon looked at me worried. As if this bit of info was really concerning.

"They left while you and Shoutmon were gone. They said they were going to make a report at the council. I don't know what type of report it is. But I hope it is to explain the situation to them. So that maybe the council could actually listen to a member of their order." Ballistamon said, and I felt betrayed when I heard that. I had a feeling that Valkyrimon might have never really been on our side this whole time. Then I had a terrible realization.

"Everybody we need to head to Metal City right away. I have a feeling that Valkyrimon never was really on our side the whole time. If I am wrong, then so be it. But just trust me here." I said and grabbed my egg for Patamon, and then ran over to get the other egg that Dorulumon gave me.

"Are you truly sure of this? We can't make false claims on something that we don't know is true or not." Dorulumon said and that was the moment where I went too far perhaps.

"Maybe that is your greatest problem. You guys never took the time to consider things and only went off of facts that are shoved in your face. I have a feeling that this is part of the reason that the order failed on such a high level. You never went out and saw what was going on in the villages because the facts were never presented right in your faces. You guys only heard of the problem but never went out to see if the problem is true. You guys just never went out and the digimon believe that you don't care for that reason. Consider it for a second. Take the chance that this is true, and help me get to Metal City. I will deal with them while you can take care of everything else." I said, and all four of them were silent. Not knowing exactly what to say to this. Then Shoutmon looked at me as if they got it.

"I understand. Come on, we need to tell the order about the Dark World issue. You search for Valkyrimon when we arrive there. Hopefully you are wrong. But if on the chance you are right, you need to be the one who fights them." Shoutmon said, and I looked at the others. Nobody argued surprisingly. Maybe what I said convinced them of what I meant. I looked at Dorulumon.

"Can you get us there faster. So we can have more time to present our case before the final battle starts?" I asked the lion looking digimon. I was putting the two eggs that I grabbed in my pocket. I know, not at all a good hiding place. But it was better than publicly showing them.

"Get on my back then." Dorulumon said in response and I had a good idea what that meant. That was their way of saying yes. So we all got on this back. Shoutmon was first, I was second, Bearmon third, and Ballistamon last. When we all got comfortable on them they started running really fast. Taking all the correct turns that they had to take at the exact right time. I sort guessed that they knew exactly where Metal City was and how to get there like it was the back of their hands. Which made me feel better.

It was night time when we got to the entrance of Metal City. Well actually it was just late afternoon going into early night time. We all got off Dorulumon's back. Then Bearmon let us enter the city and we all followed them inside.

As the name suggested, the city was entirely metal. Metal buildings, tracks, even the fountains and guards there were metal. It looked like it was supposed to represent how advanced the city was compared to all the others in the area. And that was why it was the capital city. As Bearmon was leading us over to the council building, I was taking the time to look at all the digimon that were in the city. Such as some robots that I saw back when I saw MachGaogamon, metal dogs that were on leashes being walked. There was a family group of digimon and I felt pity for those I saw. Because it was obvious that they had no idea of the attack that was going to happen. I knew for sure that by tonight, no more than a hour, two if we were lucky, the battle would begin. Right in this city. So the capital and council could be destroyed. It was a great plan, but one that made me feel bad thinking about it. All I did back there was delay it.

"Ballistamon, tell the digimon of the city to clear out the moment the battle starts. That is your job." I told Ballistamon, and I felt bad for acting like I was the leader. But this once, I was willing to boss around others for the greater good.

Bearmon had led us all the way to the council building, and they opened the door. We followed inside the building with them and Bearmon assured us that we were all under them so they let us all in.

The council room was interesting. The room was several hundred feet tall, and there were twelve chairs. All of them several feet high. Only about nine of ten of the seats were full. I knew MachGaogamon's seat was empty since they were dead, and I assumed that Valkyrimon was a member of the council and wasn't here because of the dark world crisis.

Soon as we were in the center of the room, Gennai came in with Daemon at their side. They were talking about the other digidestined, but I could only catch a few of the words. This was probably one of the few times were I honestly couldn't have cared what they were saying about the group.

Gennai sat on his own empty seat, and Daemon sat on the ground near Gennai's seat. "I am planning on taking MachGaogamon's seat in a upcoming election. But that will be pushed off until we solve the death of MachGaogamon." Daemon told me in particular as they must have saw my face.

"What are you doing here? You should give your case really fast, so we won't lost interest and kick you out." One of the council members said, and I saw what they looked like. They looked like a knight like warrior with a spear strapped to their back, and a shield on to their side.

"Don't worry master, they deserve their chance to explain their problem. Just like everybody else does." Gennai said and then he looked at me. "Gallantmon here was my mentor when I was younger. They trained me for about a whole decade before I finally became a member of the council. But let's not talk about that right now."

Shoutmon took their first chance to act like a leader and got in front of us. They took out the golden sword, and told the council some things about our invasion. "This man T.K. met me a few days ago and told me that I was the heir to a throne and that I was the only one who was destroy a invasion by Dagomon. The ruler of the dark world. Since they are planning on giving one big invasion here. There have been other attacks. One that destroyed my home village and almost ruined another. T.K. also saved from Scubamon from their land. I will let the others explain the rest." After Shoutmon spoke, there was silence for a moment. I could see the sun setting. The battle was coming soon.

"This is a ridiculous claim. There is no way that you are the heir to the great OmniShoutmon. This is a insult to their name and you must leave the room at once." One of the council members said. I saw what they looked like. The digimon looked like a heavy reader and that wise old man you would find in the 'heroes journey' types of books and movies. Their name is Wisemon.

"Now Wisemon, we should give them the chance to prove if they are right or wrong about this claim. We can try to speak the oath to us and see if they become OmniShoutmon or not. If so, then they have proven that they are telling the truth." Gennai said, and looked at Gallantmon. "Give off the oath for them to recite."

Gallantmon did just that. The oath was five minutes long and to be honest I forgot most of it. But when Shoutmon gave off the oath, they started to glow. When they were glowing, they were becoming a new being. One much larger and much more powerful. But also much more of authority. One that I would go into battle with. When OmniShoutmon was fully recognized as the new king, they now had command on what we should do in our battles and plans to defeat Dagomon. They looked at all of us.

The city bell rang and that meant one thing. The dark world and Dagomon mainly was attacking. We had to be ready to fight for our lives. Not only our lives, but the lives of many digimon in the digital world to.

So now that the attack was happening, all we had time to do was go to our commanded places. "Ballistamon, do what T.K. told you to do and get all the digimon out of here. Dorulumon and half the council members, guard the city gates and hold off any attacks that come through them. Bearmon and the other half of the council members, stay in the city to make sure that the attack doesn't get much further than in early parts of the city. You can all use the city guards if you need."

"Got it!" All the council members said. They were putting aside all thoughts on OmniShoutmon and their kingship for this fight. All that survived, if any survived will talk about it then.

"But if you need to get them, go over to get them to help you and come right back to your place. I will be waiting here for Dagomon to fight me. Because they will obviously go for me. If they are coming over to this building, leave them alone. Since this is my fight and my fight only. T.K., you were saved for last on purpose. Go and find Valkyrimon. If you are wrong about your guess of them not being on our side, get them to work with us. If you are right, fight them until they are defeated. This is a fight until the last man. We can not let them win, but we cannot worry about the deaths until it is all over." OmniShoutmon looked at me. Giving me a 'I believe in you' face.

"For the digital world!" OmniShoutmon yelled and we all joined along with them. Showing our allegiance for at least the length of this fight. Then we all left OmniShoutmon alone and went to our places that we were assigned. Aside from me, because I had to look around for Valkyrimon. However, when I reached the power generator building though, I think that I had found the area that Valkyrimon was waiting for me. The room was barred, so I had to work hard with my hands to open it. Instead, I just used that energy sword to cut the place open. Then I walked in.

The room looked like a basic working room. Just a steel floor in a one person wide walk way that lasted twenty feet. At the end of the walk way was the cities generator supply. Where there were buttons on a panel near it to work out certain things for the city. Sort of like a normal generator room that I would picture.

When I reached the area that the power was being generated at, I saw a being staring at the big ball of energy. They turned around to reveal themselves to be Valkyrimon. "You were the first one to see through me. Yes, I was a servant of Dagomon the whole time. You got to figure out who you really want to serve and that was what I was doing. I checked out your side first, just to see what your side had to offer and need. Then I heard about what Dagomon would give to me if I joined their side. With just that much temptation that they gave me, I knew which one I had to take. So I joined Dagomon's side." Valkyrimon gave me a super brief reasoning, and that was more than enough for me to know that they were a traitor.

I took out my hilt and turned it on. Showing the energy sword. This time I was ready to use it for a battle with it. I was not going to hold back here. Valkyrimon took out their own energy sword and turned it on. Theirs was a dark blue blade. Then we started our fight.

I took the first swing, which was possibly my biggest mistake in the entire fight. Valkyrimon blocked the swing, and pushed me down. They were going to swing down and hit me on the ground but I dodged back and was able to get myself back up. Then I got their knee pretty rough and that made them holler for a second. I rolled under their legs and got behind them. Valkyrimon turned around and deflected my next attack, sending me back into that little walk way at the front of the generator room.

Valkyrimon got my arm, and made it feel very numb. Considering the power packed into those energy swords, I was surprised I wasn't losing my arm yet. "Not bad for a first use my young friend." Valkyrimon commented, and I kicked them onto the ground. Which disarmed them for a second. I took that as a chance to get back into the bulk of the room. The area around the generator piece. To do so, I had to run over their body and I made a quick strike at their chest on the way over to the main part of the room. When I was there, Valkyrimon got up and moved over to me slowly.

"You are letting your built up anger out. With your brother, mother, father, school work, and the fact that the group treats you like you are nothing." Valkyrimon made their next move and cut off my left thumb. Dang that hurt more than when I slammed into the gym wall in fourth grade. What now, was I going to be called 'Nine Finger T.K.?' But I didn't let that bother me so and I forced myself to think back into the duel.

I made a large slash and removed some of their wings. Making it impossible to fly. Valkyrimon hit some of the buttons on the generator button board and caused some of the functions to act wildly. Such as create sparks and making some buildings in Metal City to lose their lights. Which considering the attack outside was no big deal. "You are no hero. You are just a hopeless man trying to find something more than him and doesn't realize that you will never make a difference in the world. You are the most pathetic person I ever met." Valkyrimon slammed my body down to the ground. Right before they were going to get me one final time, I swung the blade across the upper part of their chest. In anger, Valkyrimon stabbed their blade into my leg. I screamed in pain, not being able to believe how much it hurt.

"I promise that if I ever get out of this, I will do everything for the digimon that the council never did. I will go out and help the digimon in the world that never got the help they needed. I will stay at their sides when they need me. I won't let them starve just because there is no real way to confirm what they say until I check it out. I will be their hero. The saving grace that they need. I can't do this if I die though." I said to Valkyrimon, coughing once or twice. The digimon seemed for a split second to be tempted to listen to me.

"If I win, I will become head of council and undo all the things they did wrong. I will remove the council and create a dictatorship around me and it will be ruled by me and Dagomon. I will kill all those who oppose me and then I will only only have those who support me left. Then they will never go hungry or worry about dying again." Valkyrimon declared, and I felt like they had gone half insane. No scratch that, full on insane. Valkyrimon showed me a screen.

On it the screen was showing Dagomon fighting OmniShoutmon. It was obvious that the battle was almost over and that Dagomon was going to win I wanted to say something but I knew that I couldn't. It was only a screen. But OmniShoutmon grabbed a strong hold of their golden sword and with one final effort stabbed it into Dagomon. I could see them both start to lose their life force when the sword was stabbed into Dagomon. Soon enough, Dagomon turned into a bunch of dust. Not to be seen again for many years. But still sooner than I thought it would have. OmniShoutmon turned into stone and was no longer alive. They had given their life up to defeat Dagomon. Although it looked like a obvious victory on screen, I knew that the fight was a lot worse and I didn't see most of it.

Valkyrimon saw that and was angry. They threw the screen at the ground and stomped on it. Then they noticed the large bump in my right pocket. They pulled it out to show the egg of Patamon. "A priceless gem. Too bad you don't need it anymore." Valkyrimon threw the egg at the wall. Destroying it and all chances that I ever had to see my digimon partner again. I looked at Valkyrimon again, wanting to give it one final chance to explain my thoughts. If it failed, then it did. But I wanted to do it once more.

"Valkyrimon, I get how angry you must feel. Being part of a order that is meant to help all the digimon the digital world has and yet they don't. It is not too late to do something meaningful. You just have to take the first step. Trust me, I can say so from personal experience. I can help you. All you have to do is understand that you are not alone. We can restore the digital world together." I pleaded, and Valkyrimon looked at me. As if it truly weren't that easy.

Valkyrimon was about to stab me one final time and kill me for good when they stopped for just a split second. They took the time to think of everything they knew about me. Thinking of the time when I helped saved Shoutmon from their home village before it was hopeless. When I met that down of digimon and helped them out. The time I went back home and gave my reasoning behind everything I felt and made amends with my mother, Yolei, my father, and to an extent with Davis. When I saved that village with Shoutmon, and those Scubamon and brought that sword back. The way I got so many digimon to believe in me as if I was their only true hero. Just how much I wanted to change and redeem myself through all this and save those around me for more than myself.

When they had all these thoughts, Valkyrimon felt happy for some reason. They didn't want to kill me anymore. "Don't let the council fall like this a second time. You can do it." Within those two sentences, they gave off the hardest but most important and beautiful of demands. They knew that this must have been too much to ask from me. But they assumed that if anybody can possibly do all this, it was T.K. Ishida.

Then they pressed the red big button. It destroyed the energy piece and cause the power to be destroyed all over the city. A huge arc of energy shot out and shot right through Valkyrimon and pretty much killed them. The blast shot through most of the city and killed all of Dagomon's evil servants.

"You can save us all." Those were their last words. Right before Valkyrimon died, they had one last thought.

I was wrong about you T.K. We were all wrong. You are a hero. The greatest that we ever had.

When it was all over, I closed my eyes. Most of my body burned to a crisp. But my digivice, Gaomon's egg, and my necklace made it. All it took was my left thumb. When I was out, my tag showed up and went right in the necklace. I had more than proven myself in the end.

By the time I was awake, I couldn't believe it. Metal City, no the digital world and many Scubamon, were saved from Dagomon. Bearmon told me it wouldn't last forever but that this was the best we did and we got to push back their second, and there will be a second, invasion by quite a few years.

But Valkyrimon was dead, Shoutmon was now a statue. Although the council assured me that they will be remembered as a king forever. Dorulumon barely made it and went right back to the priory. Ballistamon was made general of the guards. Only one other council member died. Their name was Mistymon. My egg was destroyed forever. All that was left was my tag that was just given to me. Valkyrimon died a hero in the end. If only they told me their final thought, I would have cried even more.

"I want to train you as my apprentice." Bearmon said, and looked at my body. "That means that you will have to keep that energy sword I gave you. I will ask the council for permission soon. But first, we must get you back to your real group. Tell them of all your journey. I am sure they will think of you different after." The city was destroyed. Bearmon predicted it would take fifteen years for reconstruction to be complete. I pulled out that egg that Doruluon gave me. It seemed so long ago. I opened the glass lid.

Proof that T.K. Ishida truly does have a heart. I read the text again and soon after, the egg started hatching. When it hatched, it revealed a Dodomon. Either this was my new partner, or just a short term companion.

Bearmon, Dodomon, and I got up to start our journey to see my group again. Now that I had done what I had set out, it was time to return. Upon three hundred feet though, Davis said something to me through the computer.

"T.K., my parents are going to have a baby. It's officially a girl. I'm going to be a big brother after fourteen years! I will treat her like the best thing I could ever ask for. I can't believe I will have a little sister." The fourteen part seemed a little forced. Made sense when I learned the real truth.

For once, I knew I have done the right thing.


	23. Desert Traveller

Chapter 22: Desert Traveler

_Whole Group (Joe's Point of View)_

The sun was murder to my skin. It must have been a hundred degrees, easy. Not only that but I felt like the further I traveled the desert, the more and more I got. Which that on its own isn't so bad, but the bad part was the fact that I was probably going to get terrible sunburned soon enough. "I really hope that the cruise ship will show up soon."

After Mimi started wiping the sweat off her head every twenty seconds, she took off her hat and started panting. "Can I just get in the bedroom right away soon as we get on the cruise ship." Palmon checked out Mimi, and made a flower with their hand and gave it to her. I looked back surprised. Completely confused over the fact that they could do that to begin with.

"Don't worry about the sun. We will be on the cruise ship soon enough." Palmon told Mimi, and that didn't seem to lighten up any of our moods. I was already thinking about what the Desert traveler must have looked like. I mean, if it is going across the desert you would assume that it would look like that. Just to you know, fit in with the title.

Ken glanced at Tai. "How exactly are we going to get on the ship if they don't let us in?" Ken asked, and Tai looked at Ken like he was asking too much out of the guy. He never really thought about how he would break into places. He did it multiple times, but he never thought it out.

"We just climg up until we find a empty window." Matt told Ken, and the guy looked at Matt. As if he couldn't believe that he would seriously make a idea like that. "It's better than anything else you said. True, you guys never said anything but still." Nobody decided to argue that fact. Since we were more focused on just getting shade. Any type of it would have been enough for us.

About another I don't even care how many minutes later, most of us started to lose hope in our chances on finding shade. That was until Izzy got our attention. "Look over there, a giant heap of shade. And look, it's given off by a large cactus. Reminds me of Togemon." When I checked to see if Izzy was telling the truth of not, I did see a large cactus. But unlike Togemon, this was even larger. This must have been fifty feet tall at least.

Sora, Matt, and Tai started heading over to the shaded light even faster than the others. After Mimi and Palmon took a few seconds to let it sink in with the giant Togemon thing, they followed them closely. Izzy looked at me, and left me alone. He and Tentomon started following Mimi and Palmon. Finally I did it and started running after Izzy and I was carrying Gomamon. Since they were too lazy to walk on their own.

Ken looked at Wormmon after we were all well into the shade. We all looked at him to see what he was doing. "I don't know Wormmon. Do you think that I really should go over to them just yet?" Wormmon put their hand on Ken's shoe.

"They have shown that they trust you. It is obvious that you are needed to help them defeat Etemon. Without you, they probably wouldn't have made it here. But without them, you are lost. I don't want you to feel lost. I have seen too much of that from you and it makes me sad. I don't want to be sad. Please go over to them." Wormmon told Ken, and he seemed like he wasn't too much of a fan of the idea. But he listened to Wormmon anyways.

"Yeah sure I will do it. I don't even know why I have these thoughts anymore. I feel like these people need me and that I need these people. But I just freak out right before I get into the shade with them. Even though I have been with them for a couple days." Ken responded, and then Wormmon followed him two steps behind.

When Ken was with us, he seemed to smile again. We were all glad that he did make that choice. Since we were able to hear some words of it. "I know it must be rough for you right now, but if you need anything, you can tell me about it. I will be there for you." Sora told Ken, and she hugged him. "This is a hug of friendship."

Ken seemed to soften when she hugged him. I could tell just by how his body was moving and sort of sinking. Like he was getting used to it. I wondered when the last time he had a proper hug was.

We all sat down and let the shade keep us happy for a brief period of time. Soon enough though, it started to look like the cactus was fading away. Was this a fake cactus that looked like it was real? The cactus was gone a few seconds later.

"It was a mirage. Pretty clever actually. But that means that we are going to have to start walking in the desert once more just for more shade." Izzy told us, and to be honest I forgot was a mirage was until he said that. To be fair though, I haven't heard of the word mirage since I was like in fifth grade.

Tai took it the least well. "Great, just when we finally had a break. Now I have to get myself out of my comfortability." He said and I got the medical bag around my neck again. Since I took it off when I sat down. I find it funny how we were going to take turns wearing it, and I've just gotten to wearing it the whole time we were here.

"At least nobody is hurt." I said, trying to bring in some positive thoughts for them. Nobody said anything after that. Maybe I was really scraping the bottom of the barrel here. But before anybody could say anything about it, there was a loud noise that cut our attention. We all looked around to see what it was.

I think we had finally found the Desert Traveler. It was a pretty safe guess considering the fact that there was a giant cruise ship going across right before our eyes. Thankfully though when it got close to it, the ship stopped for us to get on. So we wouldn't have to chase it around.

We ran on over to the cruise ship, and waited for it to lower the stair way for us to walk up and get on the cruise ship. In fact we were waiting for so long, that some of us were just starting to walk around in boredom from standing there for so long. But soon enough though, the stair way lowered. We were just about to walk up it when there was a captain looking Numemon stopping us.

"What do you want to do here?" The green slime digimon asked and I was already lost on what to say. I could tell that most of the others were confused on what to say. That was until Mimi used her 'charms' to get them to agree with the idea to let us in.

She walked up to the first step on the stair way and took her hat off and then started making kissing noises several times. When I was standing there, I was imagining pink flowers around her and I was smiling while watching and listening to her. "Come let us in big boy. No need to worry about them." She said and the Numemon looked stunned that she was making some type of move on them.

"Yeah sure, come on in." Numemon said and walked to the side. Mimi walked up the stairs with Palmon next to her. We walked up following her in the order of who got over what we saw first. So of course, lost in my thoughts, I was dead last. What now, am I going to declare Mimi as the most beautiful women in the world? I was already starting to think that she was the most beautiful women I met.

The Numemon brought us to the dinner room for us to have something to eat. I didn't argue with the fact that they were going to give us dinner just now. Even though it was nowhere even close to dinner time right now. It would have been closer to lunch time if I had to guess.

We were about to sit next to Mimi and Sora, since they sat down first, the two of them told us to go away. "This is the girls table. Go over to the boys table over there. We need some time to ourselves." Sora told us, and she was the last person I would have ever expected to tell us to do that.

Ken brought over some extra chairs. Since there was nowhere near enough chairs for us to all sit there. Once we all sat down, Matt glanced over at Sora. "Haven't you noticed that Sora is kind of good looking?" Matt asked really quiet, so she wouldn't hear him say that.

One of the Numemon came over and asked us to put in our orders. We each put in what we wanted and they left us alone to talk for like thirty minutes or so. "Ken, do you have a girlfriend?" Tai asked, and Ken looked shocked that he would even hear somebody ask him that question.

"No I don't. My brother had a few girlfriends before he died." Ken seemed like he was going distant again. Then he looked back up, seeing that he was going into personal problems again. "There was one of Sam's girlfriends that I have liked for the last month or two. She's twenty right now, so it won't happen. I mean sure, I'm seventeen. So it's not that big. But still I doubt that she would ever talk to me anymore. After Sam's funeral that is." Ken replied and got up from his chair. He started to move his back and popped it. Then he sat back down.

"Do you guys have any siblings? Sorry, I just want to know you better. Well, I know Matt has a brother named T.K. Since we talked about him once. And that he is in the digital world to." Ken asked us and it was at least some topic point.

We all responded with the same answers that you have probably heard about by now. "Thanks for telling me." Ken said quietly, and then some Numemon came over and gave us our orders several minutes later. We were talking about our parents and what their jobs were like.

I learned that Matt and T.K.'s mother was a published mother. Even though I knew their father was at the news station. Izzy's father was working at a science facility and was the one who got the wage of the family. His mother has a part time job working as a baby sitter. Ken's father worked as a cop for a while before he resigned his duty and came into early retirement. His mother worked at a cooking place and was one of the higher ranks of the restaurant. She was going to be promoted to manager soon. Tai said his mother was a construction worker and his father worked at a gas station. As everybody already knew, my father was a doctor. So there was no need to state that.

When we were eating, some of the started talking the championship for Soccer that just happened a few months ago. "Remember when I was running across the field at a really fast pace and got the goal at the last two minutes and won it for the whole team? I remember the exact score today. Our team scored four points and the other team got three" Tai said all excited and was reciting the finals with his arms.

"Or the half game break when somebody on your team broke up with his girlfriend. Then he scored a point a minute into the second half. At that time, you team had no points." Matt added in, and I didn't know about that part of the game. In fact, I hardly knew anything about the game. Since I only saw the last fifteen minutes of it.

"Didn't the other team not score a single point in the second half?" Izzy asked and Tai corrected him. They scored one point in the second half. But it was in the third quarter. So they actually didn't score at all in the fourth quarter.

"Weren't you dating somebody at that time Matt?" I asked and Mat tried to remember. Then he nodded.

"I was on a date when that happened. But we never actually became boyfriend and girlfriend. She just wanted to see the game, and I did to. So we just went on a one time date there" Matt said as he was looking at Sora. I knew that he told Tai that, but by the time, none of us really knew that he liked her aside from Tai. Although it got pretty obvious that he at least had a small crush on her. Possibly more obvious than my crush on Mimi.

"My father let me go to the game and I thought that it started a hour later and I wanted to come a little early. That was why I was only there for the last fifteen minutes of the game. But I remembered being excited when I saw your team winning." I told them, and everybody laughed at that comment.

"That was the day when my brother got together with his final game. They were so excited over the victory that they started kissing right there and started dating afterwards. Three months they went out. It felt like the best three months of his life. Because I could see him so excited to do anything with her." Ken said that and not in a sad way. He was saying in a nice memory sort of way. "That was the one who I talked about who was twenty. I think I will talk to her a little bit when I come back here. Just to get some closure and see how she is now."

I had no idea what Sora and Mimi were talking about, but I saw that we were talking for over a hour when I looked up and saw that the sky was getting a little orange. Indicating that it was going to set in a few hours.

All of us guys got up from the table and went off in some different directions for personal stuff. I was pretty sure that Izzy was going to wash himself off. Considering the fact that his shirt was totally filthy from the food that he ate. I had no idea that he would be such a sloppy eater.

I went with Tai first, so sort of just talk. We were walking in one of the hallways on the ship. "So Joe, are you excited to go by to home soon?" He asked, and I was confused as to why he would ask that. Since we were nowhere close to going back home. As far as I am aware.

"I feel excited I guess. I honestly don't know when we are going back home. It just feels like it's still nowhere close to a end. I mean out of the digital world." I replied and Tai put his head down. I could tell that he was thinking I was right. Agumon pulled at Tai's short a little.

"But that means you can spend more time with me. Don't you just love that idea?" Agumon was trying to make Tai feel better. When he heard that, he didn't say anything.

"He love it. He just doth not want to state it." Gomamon assured Agumon, and I wasn't quite sure. I was picking up the assumption that he doesn't want to be here anymore. I was guessing that when he was asking me what I thought of us going back home. Unless he was just wanting conversation.

"I just want to see my little sister Kari. She's so nice and everything and seeing her again would be very calming. Since everything in here has gotten us riled up and it seems like there is no ending in sight here." Tai said and I wondered what his sister was really like. Since I never met her.

"I would like to meet her someday. Just to see who she really is like. Do you think I can meet her once or twice? " I suggested to Tai and he hardly said anything to that. I had a feeling that he was considering it himself.

We reached a room, and it said 'Reserved for Tai' on it and we looked around. There was a room reserved for everybody in the group. Including T.K. as well. Even though he will probably never show up here. "I think I will come in here just to take a quick break. Maybe a little bit of a nap before things start getting complicated again." Tai told me what he was going to do and went inside his room.

I waited there for like five or six seconds and walked on without saying anything afterwards. I then started walking around the ship just to see if I can perhaps find anybody else to talk with.

Soon enough I found Matt walking down the stairs to another place in the ship. "What are you going to do down there?" I asked Matt, and he paused before responding. Then he got a few steps up.

"I was just going down stairs just to see what is down there. I heard loud noises and I was wondering what the heck may be going on." Matt replied, and I asked if I could join him. "Sure you can join me. I was really not considering anybody coming along. But I guess you can." When he said that, we started walking down the stairs to see what was going on.

The two of us were going down real quiet to make sure that nobody down below would hear us. We were both worry that if we were caught, then they would kick us out of the room at the very least. If not the entire ship, and then the others as well.

At the bottom of the stairs, I could hear some voices. Matt was listening as well. "The kids are here now. All except the short one. We have been trying to find that one Master Etemon for a while now, but we can't him. But we can still do stuff with these other seven in here. What do you suggest?" One of the Gazimon said, and I wondered how they got on. Since I never saw or heard from them once since we came on. Aside from the one who we found last night, which I had hidden in my medical pack. Since they wanted to be secret from Etemon.

"I really hate Etemon." Gazimon said really quiet. I could barely hear what they said, so I was glad that they knew how to be quiet. "I wish they would get destroyed already. Can we defeat them now?" Gazimon suggested, and I would agree that I would like them to be defeated.

"Come one, just one or two steps closer. Just so we can hear more of them." Matt suggested and he took exactly two steps more. I followed them on those two extra steps. The sound quality was a little better with that extra couple steps.

"They fell for coming on so easy it is almost impressive." The Gazimon reporting to Etemon said, and I gritted my teeth. "The only regret is that there was no fighting. Because it would have been so much more fun to deal with." After saying that, we took another couple steps and the Gazimon remained silent when they heard that.

"What else do you wish to say?" Etemon asked and the Gazimon was still pausing while listening to our steps. As if trying to figure whose steps they were.

"I think some of them are here right now. I will check you out later." Gazimon told Etemon, and turned around. The digimon took a few steps more and saw us right away. "I knew it. I got you now." The Gazimon said and they pressed a blue button. Once the blue button was pressed, the cruise ship started moving again. At a really slow pace.

"We got this Matt." I said, and laughed. "We only have to fight this Gazimon here. Sounds like no trouble now does it?" I suggested, and Matt agreed. Then I took my digivice out, and Matt took his digivice out. Gabumon and Gomamon got themselves in a fighting pose o be ready.

"Not so easy." The Gazimon with the buttons said, and pressed a orange one. By doing so, the stairs opened and we fell through the air. "Now the others will probably wonder where you are. But they will never find out." After saying that, the Gazimon pressed the orange button again. Which closed the hole again.

So we were in the desert again, and I looked at Matt. "Now we have to find our way back to the group. This was the dumbest way to get separated. I can't believe that we would have never guessed that Etemon's servants were there." I sat down and the Gazimon in my medical bag got out and looked at me.

"Don't worry about it Joe. Not as bad as when I joined Etemon's team. I had no idea that they were this bad. So don't beat yourself up over it." Gazimon looked at the ship getting further and further away.

* * *

_And Then There Were Five (Ken's Point of View)_

I was walking around with Izzy, since he told me that there was a gaming room and I was really curious to see what types of games that they had. I mean after all, you never know if you regret doing something or not until you do it. Wormmon was on my shoulders like normal.

Izzy led me to the gaming room, and opened the door. The gaming room had basic games such as Pac Man, Super Mario Bros and some other games. I looked at Izzy, about to ask what game he wanted to play before he answered that for me. "Let's play Pac Man. Let's see who can get a higher score." Izzy suggested, and I decided that I should do what he suggested.

I followed Izzy to the Pac Man gaming system and he inserted the money into the game. I didn't quite say it, but wasn't that a terrible idea? Since I had no idea how much money we had, so I was afraid that we wouldn't have any money after this.

He played the game and got to the third level before he got a game over. It was Smiley who defeated him. Then he gave me a quarter just to see how far I could get.

I got through the first round losing only one life. Then I was in the second round and I lost both my other lives during that round. The first one was pretty quick in the round, and the second when there was five spots left. Despite getting a lower round than Izzy, I actually got a higher score than him.

When the game was over, Izzy sat on the gaming system and talked to me a little. "Ken, did you ever get along with Sam? Since I knew him but never really talked to you that often. I think I only talked to you once or twice before to be honest." I decided to take his word for it. I just didn't want to count how many times I talked to Izzy before today.

"Sort of. For the first about ten or so years of my life, we got along pretty well. But with each progressing year since then, I got along with him since. By the time I was sixteen, my relationship was beyond repair. But the last year, we actually did repair our relationship and got along the last week or so before he died." I said, and I then looked at the ground. "I will admit though, I've gotten over am's death by now. After several weeks here, I am done. I will stop thinking about it."

I walked a few feet forward and turned behind to see Izzy again. Since I had a new idea. "Hey Izzy, you know all the crazy stuff that happened here so far?" I asked and he nodded without even thinking. "I was wondering if maybe we could go past to the past or go to the future with technology from here. Just an idea." Izzy looked at me and was considering the fact.

"It seems possible. But come on, let me show you something. Then I promise that you can go back to your room after." Izzy responded and took his computer out again. I rolled my eyes when I saw that. But he showed me what it was, and I was excited but confused when I saw what his project was.

"A dragon." I said with absolute amazement when I said that. Then I looked at Izzy right at the eyes. "How are you going to make it work out?" I asked, and Izzy showed me how many pieces he had left.

"All I need is a heart. Which is almost impossible to find. All the other parts I found besides that. And that is the part that can make it run and be alive. I am so close but so far away." Izzy said, and I was still just blown away he was going to attempt this at all.

"Hopefully you will finish the project." I said and got out of the gaming room. I was thinking I needed some shut eye. Although I did mean what I said to Izzy and that hopefully he will get this to work. Wormmon followed me the whole time asking how impressed I was over the idea and project.

I waited until I was inside my assigned room to tell Wormmon what I thought about it. "What the heck was he thinking? Does he know the last time that a dragon has been set out on this world?" I stomped my foot really hard, and Wormmon could hear the anger in my voice. "It was during the great fire." I flopped on the bed. Wormmon was silent for a fraction of a second longer.

"What great fire are you talking about? How do you know about all this?" Wormmon asked curious. I was staring at the ceiling.

"When we were walking around after JewelBeemon's defeat, we had seen may different places and dropped by Metal City once. You already know that but anyways, when we stopped at places I would always go to the local library and read some books there. To further my knowledge of this place. One of the books I read cited this." I responded and explained the summary of the great fire to them.

"A dragon lived in a cave near a small village. One night, the dragon left their cave and flew into the city. Most were excited to see it, but then the dragon started setting the village on fire and killed most of the residents. The fire lasted for four hours, and when it was done, there was only one house left unburnt. That house later became the headquarters of a cult of assassins but that is a different story for a different time. The dragon was never seen again and was reported to have flown to a dungeon in this very continent. Called the Mines of Server. If that is true, I wouldn't be surprised if we have to go there on our quest to finding the tags." I was honestly impressed I remembered so much of that story after all that happened since then. "I also heard the mines are very lose to that village that Deputymon lives in." I was saying casually until I realized what that meant. When I understood, I jumped out of the bed.

"If that is true, then we need to talk to them about that right away when we reach the village. Because they could be in danger. Good thing that we are already heading there." Soon as I said that, Wormmon got to my foot and the door to the room opened. Right away I saw one of Etemon's Gazimon. Not the one that Joe picked up last night. Since that one had a chip in their elbow. No, not the food kind.

"You have learned too much. Etemon will want to use your knowledge for their own power." Gazimon said, and pressed a orange button. Creating a hole where I was standing and sending me out of the cruise ship.

I landed hard on my butt on the dessert ground. Gazimon looked at me. "See you later." Then they pressed another button and closed the hole up. I stood up, upset that they just that to me. Then Wormmon told me to look behind me.

Joe, Gomamon, Matt, and Gabumon were walking up to me. "Got kicked out?" Matt asked tired. It was obvious they were out for a while. I nodded, and Matt told me to come along. So we can get back together.

* * *

_Four To Go (Sora's Point of View)_

I was forced to take a shower with Mimi. Like literally, we were forced to take the shower together. Since the place was only like three inches wide and six inches long, we were touching each other the entire time. Most of the time, we sort of washed the other person. That and along with the steam in the room and how hot it was, I was pretty sure I groaned in slight pleasure more than once. Not as odd as when we had to dry each other off in the same towel. Which I won't even describe. In short, I am pretty sure that my homosexuality has increased by five percent over the course of that shower.

Not like you really cared about that. Anyways, Biyomon and Palmon were sort of watching very uncomfortably the entire time. As if they wanted it to be over with as soon as possible.

"Let it be known that we will never do that again." I said to Mimi, and she agreed one hundred percent. "That was surely one unexpected shower to take."

"Can we go back to our room now?" Biyomon asked me, and I seemed to consider it. I didn't see the problem with it.

"Perhaps it will be better off that way. Let's leave now." Mimi replied, and she walked out with Palmon right away. I looked at Biyomon, and we started to take a couple steps out of the bathroom. That was when we heard a voice that stopped us.

"That was something I never want to see again." The voice said and I looked to see what it was. Even when I did, I wouldn't have guessed who it was until they said who they were.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" I asked, and examined his looks. He looked like he was in really bad shape. Like he had gone through a pit of fire and came out with no treatment. He also had no left thumb. All that made me not lose my cool with him was the fact that I could see a necklace around his face.

"It's T.K. Remember me? I came back to sort of tell you that something will be happening soon." The man answered, and I could see that Patamon wasn't with him. Instead he had a baby looking digimon. It was purple and possible more hairy than all of of our digimon. They also had a bear on their side. "This is Dodomon, and the bear is named Bearmon."

I was wondering what it was he had to tell me. I could see him lean his face back, as if he were about to fall asleep. "Will you tell me what is going on now?" I asked, and he looked up as if my words got him back to reality.

"Yes, I was wanting to tell you that... Well actually, you can just see what I was going to tell you from the looks on my face. The fact is, I need a major clean over. But I don't think I'm ready to meet the others yet." T.K. answered, and I looked at him. Not that I was a fashion expert, but he was right. He needed the clean up. But how would I get that to work.

"Come on into my room. I will do my best." I said, and threw a clean towel at him. "Make sure that you should probably take a quick shower first. That will remove some of the looks on your body." I looked away while he was taking his shower. Since I would have wanted for him to do the same thing, although he didn't do that.

He was done with the shower soon enough and dried himself off. I saw that the shower had improved his looks by about five percent. Which was something, but I had hoped that it would have done much more of the trick. But I got over it and led T.K. over to my bedroom. Which was probably the only time I would ever let him do something like this. But I felt it was important to do just this once.

When he was in my room, I forced him to lay down on the bed of the room. "Okay, so we need to cover your hands." I said, and was looking through the drawer of the room. Which just so happened to have stuff that I would like to wear. I don't know why, but it did. Although it had its share of stuff that could probably work on him. So I grabbed a pair of red gloves, and handed them to him.

"Thanks." T.K. replied and put on the gloves. Those two digimon who were with T.K. were just watching quietly. I almost forgot that they were there entirely. I was wondering why the heck he had no left thumb.

"What happened to your thumb?" I asked, and he looked at me. He tapped the empty spot again. As if he was getting used to the fact himself. But he did tell me in a small detailed explanation. After telling me of the fight that led him to having no left thumb, I didn't quite know how to react.

"Anyways, I think we need to finish getting the rest of your body to look... Well, not as terrible." I told him, and I couldn't really think of any other way to get him to look better. "Actually, I don't know how to make it work." As I said that, T.K. nodded getting what I was saying.

"Thanks for trying." T.K. said and walked to the window of my room. Bearmon was following him, and Dodomon was being carried by him. "See you later. Next time, I will be ready to see everybody." With that, he jumped out and those two digimon were with him.

I looked at Biyomon, and my digimon was just about as confused as I was. "I honestly don't get it. Was he trying to get himself ready for reuniting with us again?" Biyomon was saying, and I saw a Gazimon coming into my room.

"Don't worry about it." Gazimon said, and pressed a orange button, leading me to being forced outside. Biyomon was with me, and as I was falling to the dessert I saw the Gazimon press another button and shut the hole off.

Biyomon was probably more angry than me when we had that happen to us. "Now we have to find the way back to there." Biyomon gave me the obvious. That was when Ken, Joe, and Matt ran up to us. Along with their partners.

"Seems as if you have suffered the same problem as us." Matt seemed like he was going to pass out. His face was all read. "Let's get back to the boat. If we are lucky. And before more of us get stuck out here again." I was amazed he didn't fall down soon as he said that. Joe didn't look much better than Matt. So we decided to head back there. With the best chance that we could.

* * *

_Three Left To Choose (Tai's Point of View)_

I was walking to Izzy's room. I was wondering what he was doing in his room. Probably being on his computer would be my bet. Agumon seemed to be wondering the same thing. "I hope he is looking for a way to defeat Etemon on his computer." Agumon said, and I actually hoped that he wasn't looking for a way to defeat Etemon. Since that would mean that he at least wasn't too focused on that.

"I hope not honestly." I answered, and we kept on walking towards Izzy room. While we were walking there, I was hearing some digimon talk.

"We need to find a way out of here. We've been here for so long now that I don't want to be here anymore." One of them said, and there was another voice speaking.

"It's starting to make me feel weird about walking down hallways. I am worried about every time I go on the bed. As I fear that something will kill me." The other said, and I didn't hear anymore from them. Although it did make me wonder what the heck they were talking about. But it made me wonder what was so bad about this ship.

I had reached Izzy's room, I knocked on the door two times. Izzy answered the door after a few seconds when I was about to give up. "Sorry, I was just reading something." Izzy replied and let me in.

I was looking around to see what he was reading. But I noticed that he was probably reading something from his computer. Just like Agumon and I guessed he was doing. "What are you reading?" I asked, and Izzy said it real quiet.

"Just checking up on some news reports from earth." I had a hard time understanding it he said that. Because again, he said it really fast and quiet.

"What have you noticed?" I asked him, and Izzy shook his head.

"I haven't really noticed anything. That is sort of the problem. There is nothing that I can see here. Which really annoys me." Izzy complained and slammed the laptop shut. I looked at him, wondering what he was going to say now.

"So Izzy, what is the truth?" I asked, and he looked at me curious. "I mean on who you like. You said way back then that you had a crush on this girl a year older than you. But then later you said that you had a crush on this guy named Walter. Who was two years older than you."

Izzy looked at me, as if he didn't want to talk about it honestly. But he still answered my question. "I was telling the truth about Walter. The girl was a cover up. I thought nobody would notice. But I guess that somebody did, I was forced to talk about it a little bit." Izzy jumped on his bed, and I looked at him.

I didn't know what to say. I heard what this was, and how sort of rejected it was. Then Izzy looked at me. "Can we not talk about it? I don't want to mention it again."

I respected what he said, and never mentioned it again. "So how is your family? Like what are they doing while you are at summer camp?"

"They are just at home normally. Not really going anywhere. They might go around every once in a while to watch a movie or something. I bet my sister is reading stuff like she normally does. And that my brother is probably taking daily walks like he normally does." Izzy smiled at me. Because he liked the fact that we moved on from the original topic.

Soon as I was about to talk about something new, another Gazimon ran in the room. When they did that, the Gazimon pressed a orange button and opened a hole for us to fall through.

As we hit the dessert ground, Gazimon waved good bye at us and pressed another button and closed the hole closed. "What the heck was that?" Izzy asked annoyed when the others came up to us. The exception being Mimi. "You to?" He asked, and nobody responded. The cruise ship got away from us faster than it was normally going. There was only Mimi left. As little as I knew her, I wanted to make sure she was safe enough. So we all started going after the cruise ship. To make sure that she was safe.

* * *

_Trapped In A Corner (Mimi's Point of View)_

I was in my room, talking with Palmon and playing with my hair. We were talking about the group and things beyond the digital world. Such as stores, fashion deals and other things I just loved.

"Have any friends?" Palmon asked, and I didn't need to worry about it. I knew that I had some friends, so I didn't need to consider it

"Yeah I have a few friends. They're all usually in my grade. But most of them don't really cheer lead like me. One of them is sort of the little shy girl that most people wouldn't even talk about at all really. That doesn't mean I can't be friends with them. I think I only have like one or two male friends." I said as I put my hat on a counter.

"Who do you respect the most in the group?" Palmon asked the question that I was sort of wishing they wouldn't ask.

"Sort of depends. I mean Sora is nice and it is a relief to have a female in the group that is not me. I respect Tai more now. But in the aspect of the leader. Izzy is okay. But I don't really like him that much. Since I went to school with him and he is in my class. He's kind of normal to me. Although truthfully I like him more than I did when I joined the group. T.K. is the one I really have no impression of at all. I neither hate nor like the guy. He's just sort of the one I can't decide on. Although it's nice to have somebody younger than me here. Even if he is the only one. Ken is a alright for what I know about him. But I think he's not in with the group and too much into himself. I don't hate him, but I will admit he's good looking. Another good thing is that he's a junior in high school. Which is some points for me. Joe is a person who I kind of like now. He's sort of cute actually." I gave my opinions on the group members, and was thinking of Joe.

"That is interesting. What are you planning on doing when your parents have to find out about this quest? Since you know that you are going to have to tell them sometime." Palmon asked, and I thought on it.

"I don't know how to do this. Maybe I sort of give off some small doses of what this adventure. Such as give off a piece of what happened here and there. I don't know how else to do it." I answered, and I walked out of the room. Walking all the way to the ships outside. To look out on what I could possible see there.

Palmon was with me, and soon as we went outside, I heard a loud noise. I turned around and see a large chicken looking digimon. "What have you been doing in my ship?" The chicken digimon asked angry. I was confused, since I thought that Numemon was the captain of the ship.

"Yes, I pay that digimon to look like they were the captain. But there has been too much disruption here that I have to go out and see what is going on. And you are the first that I saw here. Meaning that you are my number one suspect. I will not tolerate noises on my ship. Now I will get you." The chicken digimon started stomping towards me, and I was taking a few back as they were. To the point that I fell back and was forced to hold on to the edge for dear life.

"Palmon help me!" I yelled, and I wanted to get out. "I won't go shopping for a whole week when I come home if you save me. I will stop complaining as much if I get out of here." I did mean it, but there was probably more I could have said in there, but it was enough for Palmon to glow and digivolve. So they can defeat the chicken digimon.

"Palmon digivolve to... TOGEMON!" Palmon yelled and grew to be even larger than the large chicken. I was happy to be sort of the good guy again.

"Really? A cactus is supposed to defeat me?" The chicken made fun of Togemon and breathed some fire on Togemon and kicked Togemon in the chest. Togemon fell down and the chicken digimon stomped on Togemon several times.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon resisted and shot a bunch of needles on the chicken digimon. By then I got back on the ship again. All the way I mean. I sort of did something stupid. I pushed myself into the chicken digimon and they hit the wall really hard. By doing so, I did my part,

Togemon sprayed more needles at the chicken digimon and they flew up really up. Then the chicken digimon landed on the ground and ran off. Crying for mommy the entire time. I never saw that digimon again.

That was when a Gazimon showed up and as going to a orange button. Then they saw Togemon and stopped. "I will leave you alone. But all your crew mates are gone. So you will have to leave if you want to see them again." After that, Gazimon ran off. I looked at Togemon.

"Let's leave now." Togemon, who became Palmon said. Then we left the ship after finding the proper way out. Then we started looking for the others. The look wasn't that long, as they showed up right in front of me.

"So you were the last one." Sora panted, and I smiled. Ken raised his hands.

"That town I was telling you about is right there. A few hundred feet away." Ken said and fell to his knees. "Can we take a break?" Everybody laughed at that, and I saw something come down. It flew right into my necklace. "Is that Mimi's tag?" Ken asked as he was about to fall asleep.

"I think so." Tai responded, and he was about to fall asleep to. I guess I was going to have to take my promise seriously with not complaining as much and not shopping. Not that it really mattered though. We just wanted to go to that village and take a rest. And see what the big deal Ken made it out to be was.


	24. Mines of Server

Chapter 23: Mines of Server

Ken had led us over to the new village that he had spent with Deputymon and Phantomon. "They will be very confused to see all you guys at first. Then once I tell them that you guys are with me, I assume that they will be more fine with it." He said, and then I asked him a question.

"How long did you spent with Deputymon and Phantomon before you left?" I asked, and Ken thought of it.

"I think it was about a month or so. Yeah could have been more, but it's better than most of those digimon that we met where we knew then for like a day and then they leave. Like Piximon. I wonder how they are now." Ken replied, and Matt seemed interested more in getting to the village.

"I really hope that T.K. is back here in that village. I think he has been gone for long enough by now." Matt said and Sora seemed to not want to mention her encounter with T.K. on the ship. She knew for a fact that Matt would freak out and ask her several questions if she said this. That was something that she just did not want to deal with. She also didn't want to break him the news of how he looked.

"Perhaps he will be back in a couple days. I wonder if he has his tag or not by now. I think Izzy and I are the only ones who don't have one. Since Mimi had just got hers." Sora said, still trying to hide it up. Tai smiled like he was going to get a little cocky.

"I got my first. So awesome. Unless if Ken got his a really long time ago. When did you find yours Ken?" Tai asked Ken and Ken looked like he was getting tired of all these questions asked to him. Like he was supposed to know every dang thing in the universe.

"I got my the day I went to Phantomon and Deputymon's village. Before I learned of Devimon and had to fight JewelBeemon." With that answer, it gave the clear impression that he got his tag first. Which made Tai not feel cool anymore. Now just like a attempt of cockiness and failed.

"Look is that a settlement in the distance?" Izzy asked and we all looked just to make sure that he was right. From what I could see, it did seem pretty right. Looked bigger than most of the places that I have seen while we have been in the digital world actually. So it might be more of a small city. Ken seemed like he was really excited to see this place.

"We are right there." He said and we followed him as fast as we could as he picked up his pace. Once we reached the settlement though, I could see that he had lost most of his excitement. By the fact that he dropped to his knees and was grabbing the dirt on the ground. Looking like he was going to cry. I saw why though. It was kind of hard not to understand.

Everything looked like it was destroyed. Houses were burned and there were skeletons on the ground. Smoke went high in the sky as if they were sending a signal. At the other side of the town, there was a light image of a person walking away. As if they knew to leave. But we were too far away to see them. And when they were gone, a injured ghost looking being and a sheriff looking digimon showed up. I knew that this situation got a whole lot more serious.

"Ken, what brings you back?" The sheriff looking digimon, Deputymon, asked Ken. We followed Ken up to Deputymon.

"I wanted to show you the new humans I met while I was gone. What happened here?" There was a edge of evil and pain in his voice. Like he would honestly destroy whoever did this to the village. "I need to know."

"It was this morning. Two nights ago, this digimon wearing all black came into the village. They were looking for a human. Not knowing of anybody else, we assumed that they were talking about you. But we had no clue where you were so we couldn't help them. The digimon didn't seem too pleased with that news and it seemed like nothing was really going to come of it. Then this morning, there was a black beast flying over the town. They destroyed the town in less than twenty minutes. Most of us were dead in less time. Then we saw that the digimon wearing black was riding it. They flew away into the Mines of Server and haven't come out since. The digimon said their name was Urielmon. We have heard nothing about them until those couple days ago." The other digimon, Phantomon, explained to us.

"Was it a dragon?" Izzy asked really fast and excited. None of us got or wanted to get his sudden excitement. But the two digimon looked at him. They still answered his question regardless.

"Dragons are a long time destroyed creature. There is no way that this could have been a dragon." Phantomon answered and Izzy looked like he just had a bitter defeat. None of us besides Mimi knew why he reacted this way. Even if it wasn't publicly spoken his distain for this. "Why did you ask? Were you wanting to meet one?"

"I was wanting a dragon heart." Izzy left it at that and Phantomon remained silent. Deputymon was the one that spoke next. Their next words made me feel scared.

"As you heard of before there is a place called the Mines of Server. Please go there if you want. But let us warn you that if you go in there, you will be among some of the many hundreds who have come into those mines and never be able to leave. In over the last hundred or so years, anybody who even tried to go in there has never been able to escape." That did leave a very small tint on my confidence on going there. However, Tai seemed more confident to this.

"We will be the first then." Tai said with such confidence that even I had to believe him. If everybody else can feel that way, then maybe it was just me trying to be careful.

"Is there anything that you think we need to get ready to go in there?" Mimi asked and I was amazed that she was the one that asked that question. I would have thought that Matt or Ken would have asked that question.

"Just be sure that you are ready with your partners and take care of all your items." Deputymon said and Ken muttered under his breath.

"Thanks for the grand advice."

"The reason we can't really help right now is because your guess on what you need is as good as ours. The last challengers to go in there were twelve years ago. Most of us have forgotten about it." Phantomon did pull something out of their pocket. He gave it to Sora. "Take this. It will light up the cave even when you feel like there is pure darkness."

"Okay, I guess that is the bet we can do." Tai was saying unexcited. Deputymon looked at Ken.

"What is the best way to contact us?" Izzy showed Deputymon his computer right when he asked that.

"I can email you when we get out. I hope that you can find it." When Izzy told Deputymon that, he got the email of Deputymon.

"Okay, time for us to leave." Sora decided and we all followed Tai, who had now taken the role of leader again out of the town all the way to the mines. Deputymon and Phantomon just told us where it us and that was all we needed. Tai looked less and less excited the further that we had traveled down the road.

The mines were pretty obvious when we reached them. The entrance was a beaten up door hidden under a bunch of rubble of rocks. I was thinking that the main reason no digimon has come in the last several years was just because of the fact that there was no easy way to even walk in there.

That was when we heard a voice that I almost forgot. "I have a feeling that this would have had to happen sooner or later." We turned around to see that it was Gennai who was talking to us. "It's quite easy to open. Just a snap of a finger." Gennai snapped his fingers and literally all the rubble flew away. My respect for the man went up by a couple percent.

"Hopefully you don't die in here. If you do, then there is only one man left to save us all. That is T.K. obviously." Gennai said and vanished. Leaving the seven of us and our partners alone once again. We looked at the door to the mines. Knowing that there was nothing better to do than just go on in, we headed towards the door. With Tai taking the lead.

Once inside the mines, almost everything was pitch black. "Okay, do we have like a torch nearby or a digimon that can use light? Because I have a really hard time buying the idea that we can get through here with no real problem if we don't." Sora declared and that was the first thing we had to take care of.

Biyomon tried using her breath to start a small fire, but it wasn't too successful. As the fire just went to the floor for a couple seconds but then died away instantly. But before all the fire was gone, we did notice a tiny glimer. It was a torch. "Use your breath again." Matt said and Biyomon listened.

Matt went on over to where the fire was and picked up the torch. He came back and Biyomon used their fire breath once more. "If we come across more, another person should grab it and Biyomon can use their fire again. When a torch runs out, either drop it or reset the fire. Depending on how much of the stick is used do what you think is best." Matt said and there was a general agreement to this plan. So we kept going with him leading the way by default. Since he had the torch.

Getting through those mines were probably the hardest thing that we have had to do this entire time we have been here. Forget the battle with Devimon. That was a walk in the park compared to broken stairs, gaping holes and all that other stuff. Once, Ken took the slightest of missteps and created another hole. We decided to be extra careful after that.

We all agreed on one thing. That whatever happened to here, the thing that caused it must still be here. And whatever was able to do this was probably more powerful than any single one of us. Which made us all feel so much better. Thinking we might as well be walking to our deaths soon.

When we were walking up the main stairs, we started to notice dead skeleton bodies on the floor and everything. So that also meant that whatever happened took place a very long time ago.

The walls were very odd. Since most of them had text that was impossible to read. But it was obvious that they were telling something. Maybe like a legend of sorts. But I had no idea what it could possibly mean. One of the pieces though looked odd to me. It was a eye wrapped in a box that was on fire. I wondered if this was a odd way to show of somebody's death.

Izzy however was very interested in everything that we had seen. He got all the markings on his computer that caught his attention. When we asked why he said: "Maybe we might need it for reference later. Besides, some data collectors here might want to look at this. As some sot of ancient text." Then we dropped the subject.

At another room in the mines, I started to check out the general looks of it. Such as the golden statues that looked like they were humans. I wondered to myself that if there were other humans in the digital world before us. And if so, how long ago and what did they do?

"I wonder if digimon have ever been to earth and they took inspiration to make this because of that." Tai said rubbing one as best as he could without altering the state it was in. "Or if we have come here."

"That is the thing that we should most be worried about." Ken said and he was rummaging a dead skeleton for something that he saw buried in it. Soon enough, he pulled it out and showed us what he had found. "A book. I wonder how long ago it was used. I also wonder how much of it was saved. Let's check it just out of interest." He opened up to the first page that wasn't destroyed.

"_We have been here for two months. Waiting for the monster to show itself again. But the thing seems as if they know we are here. Wanting to destroy it. Because of that it refuses to get out. Now we have been here just trying to wait it out. We go days without sleep and we haven't had a proper meal in a month. I have a feeling that we will die from starvation and thirst before this monster destroys us. What if that was the goal? To drive us to death in the most painful way possible_."

Ken looked at the room in a much more different way after he read that. "So maybe we are just going to stay here until all our needs are gone and we just wither away. I wonder if we could possibly get out or if we are just stuck here until we die. or until we get out."

"I really wish we didn't go in here. This better be worth it. Like we get out and then we take one nice long bath and meal. Just let everything be put to rest for a moment." I said, laying myself down and making myself as comfortable as I could given the place we were.

"I don't think that it should really be the best time of rest." Matt said and I sighed and rolled my eyes. But he didn't push me about it beyond that. It was almost as if the whole thing was a friendly reminder. Mimi sat next to me and I looked at her for a split second.

"How are you Joe? Are you worried about something?" She asked and I knew that she must have been able to read my mind.

"Just worried about getting out of this place." I said loud enough for everybody to hear what I was saying. "I worry that some of us might die and we won't be able to see our parents ever again. Then they will always be wondering what had happened to their young boy or girl. I can't even imagine what Ken's parents would go through. if they lost both their children so fast."

"That is further motivation for why we can't fail." Tai said and that really did not help my mood. "But I do get what you mean. I think we all do." Tai sat down on the ground as if he was now thinking about this problem. "And the fact that my younger sister will grow up the rest of her life wondering if I even happened or if I was just a piece of her imagination."

Izzy was writing something on his computer. "I think I have now found the directions to get out of this place. I don't know if they are true or not or if they are just misleading bits of information."

"We can't let the chance of this happening bring us down. It hasn't happened yet and that is the important thing. We make sure it doesn't happen. But before that, let's make sure we get out of this place alive." Ken said and put that destroyed book in his pocket.

"I really have a strong feeling that we will need this in the future." Ken was explaining. I saw Matt looking longingly at Sora several feet in the distance. As I probably said, I am really bad at romance. But even I can notice that he had big feelings for her. I walked up to him.

"Still thinking about her? Why not say something?" I tried to get some conversation in and he almost got out of his daze.

"I try speaking to her. But when I do, it just hurts me even more. Because I know even more that I am out of her league." Matt responded, and I knew that. I had one word that would describe where I was in that situation. Sarah. Perhaps Mimi to now.

Tai came up to us to see what we were talking about. But after a few seconds he was able to pick up on it. "Thinking about Sora again are you?" He asked and Matt nodded.

"Want to know what you need to do?" Tai asked and both Matt and I looked at each other a tad scared. Wondering what the heck he was going to say. But we didn't tell him.

"You need to join the math club and then crack out all the equations. Then once you are done you can be all like 'hey baby, I know what twelve squared is."

"Everybody knows that. It's one-hundred an forty four." Matt said and is he was hoping this was just a joke. But Gabumon's suggestion made Tai's look pretty solid by comparison.

"You trip on everything and then you put straws in your nose and all that. Then you spit coffee everywhere and then she keeps helping you and someday you say 'hey sexy lady, want to go to bed?'" Gabumon actually made all three of the guys look very odd and uncomfortable.

"Changing topic, where do you think this evil monster is?" I asked and they knew what I was talking about. I was talking about the ones from the mines that we have heard about several times now.

"I'm going to make a guess that it will be at the exit of the mines. You know, because that is how it is like in the video games. Where the main dungeon boss is put off until the very end." Matt said and I looked at him. Trying to accept the fact that he of all people plays video games. Tai makes more sense saying that.

"Or if we are lucky, it can show up right now and then we defeat it and then move on. That would be one of my favorite turnouts." Tai suggested as we all stared at the ceiling. Wondering if something was going to pop in now because he had said that.

Ken came up to us. Only when he started speaking did I notice that everybody else in the room besides us four and our partners were gone.

"Guys we need to find them. I was checking out the walls with Wormmon and everything. To see if we perhaps missed something. Only when I started to realize something else was when I looked back. Then I noticed that everybody had just gone. To reasoning behind it. What do we do?"

Tai came up with a plan. "I think that we all go one at a time. I go and then try and see if I can find one of them or more. If I can, then I come right back here. If not after twenty minutes, start looking for us. But only one. We all come back to this room. If I come back, another person goes." He didn't even wait for us to say if we agreed with the plan or not before he started running out the room. Agumon started following a few seconds later.

I looked at the others. "If he is not back in twenty minutes or he does come back with somebody else, who do you think should go next?"

"I can do that." Matt decided, and that sort of settled it. Now we just had to wait until there was some news of what was going to happen.

...

Tai was with Agumon as he was heading down the left corridor. "I wonder how this even happened. Just seems so out of nowhere." Tai was saying as he thought he saw a light flicker.

"As long as you have me around, it can't be that bad right." Agumon tried to make Tai boost his confidence.

"If only I really believed in all that. I feel better around you. But I don't think that instantly means that everything will be instantly easier." Tai said and heard what he assumed was Izzy's voice.

Soon as he heard that, he started running down the room as fast as he could. Which was probably faster than Izzy could have if their roles were reversed. "Wait for me Tai." Agumon was trying to tell him while catching up.

Soon enough, Tai had reached a circular room. Inside it was Izzy in the middle of it. As if he was there on his own free will and there was nothing going on.

"Why were you screaming for help and what are you doing here away from everybody else?" Tai asked as Izzy gave him a worried look.

"I was here on my own and I just wanted to study the place a little bit. There was no screaming. I think that maybe you were just a bit confused." Izzy said and there was a malevolent laugh that distracted both of them from saying anything else.

Suddenly there was a giant dragon arm that popped into the room. Tai was shocked that it was only a arm at first. But when he got over his shock, he tried to get Agumon to digivolve. What e got back was the arm shooting Izzy and Tai back several feet and both landing hard on their backs. Something neither really wanted to deal with.

"Izzy, I think you might have been right when you were asking if the creature was a dragon. How are we going to tell the others?" Tai got himself up and then he helped Izzy get up. Before anything could happen, they ran back into the room that Matt, Ken and I were at.

"Izzy's back at least." Tai said sitting down. I looked at him wondering why he was so tired from all he running.

"Why were you running?" I decided to ask instead and Izzy summed it up pretty well.

"We saw a dragon arm and got scared." Izzy sat down next to Tai. "I think we might have a idea what the monster of these mines are." Ken still didn't look so convinced.

"I still can't get beyond the idea of them being killed off a really long time ago. But if this is true, then we got to find some way to get info on it. Or at least a way to defeat it." Ken said and then I thought on it. He was bringing up a fair point. If we have to face a dragon, it would take probably all of us combined with our tags to even stand a chance. But of course, we don't have that. We don't even have all of us.

"I will try to get some of the others back here." Matt said and went off. When he left, we were left alone the four of us to talk everything out.

"Izzy, what do you think we should do in this matter?" I asked as Izzy seemed way too lost in his own train of thought that I just sort of forgot about my question. Then he snapped out of it soon enough and answered.

"We do nothing and see what it is when it reveals its full body to us." Izzy said as if it should be perfectly obvious. I was not excited about that idea at all. Tai and Ken didn't either.

"I think we are going to have to look at your planning later." Ken said and I was left to think about Matt.

...

Matt was looking for the second person. He started to have luck when he heard Sora's voice screaming. "Where are you?" Matt let his worry come through in his voice. He kept running as fast as he could until he heard Sora's voice again

"Over here!" Was what she yelled when he was able to hear her voice again. Matt took the slight trace of the voice and kept running for a minute or so.

Matt saw her cornered in a room. He remembered how concerned he was when he saw her. "Oh no. Tell me what happened." Matt said and ran right to her. Sora cried in his arms.

"I thought I saw my father for a moment. I was running right towards him and then I saw him fade away. It was so horrible. I really want to see my father. Since I have never laid my eyes on him." Sora said and Matt rubbed her back. Telling her that someday she could possibly see her real father.

"How do you know? You live with your father every day so you don't have to worry about it." Sora snapped and Matt had to think of something to say to her for her to feel better.

"If he left you that is a good sign that maybe he wouldn't have been that great of a parent. Maybe it was better he didn't stay with you and your mother. Or else you would of had a father who wouldn't have done a good job raising you." Matt said and hugged her. He didn't care if he had her permission or not. He felt like this was a good chance for him to do this.

"This is a good moment for you both. But too bad that I can't let this moment last." A voice said making both Matt and Sora confused.

Matt looked up and saw a leg of something that looked a little like a dragon coming down to destroy them. "Gabumon, I have a feeling that you need to digivolve." He held his digivice out and tried to have Gabumon digivolve when the leg found a way to get it off his hands.

"Sora distract them." Matt said and rolled over to where his digivice was on the ground.

"No need to. I just wanted to ruin your moment. No need for any fighting. You will see me again later on. With my entire body this time." The being that the leg belonged to said and then the leg vanished.

Matt still found the idea of only seeing a leg to be rather odd. It was like there was something above them and there was a small hole in each room for them to drop different body parts down. It started to make Matt more fearful for where he was in this place.

Anyways, he grabbed Sora and told her that he would not let her go just because he didn't have to make sure that she was back with the group in a safe manner. He would make sure that she would make it out to the rest of the group.

"Better not forget this." Sora said as she handed him his digivice. She gave Matt a quick hug because of the fact that he was so willing to make sure that she would be safe.

When they were walking back to the room that the group was at, the lights would lose their power every few steps or so. Making it harder to see ahead of them. Considering the fact that the lights that were going out were in front of them. "It will all be alright." Biyomon was saying to Sora. Gabumon was being held by Matt.

"Says the digimon that can set up a fire for us to be able to get through easier." Gabumon said annoyed and Biyomon just refused to make even the slightest of replies there.

"Let's not give them such a hard time." Matt said and when they were about ten feet away from the room that Ken, Tai, Izzy and I were waiting, there was a hand that popped out of the ground to distract them.

"Gabumon, do you think that we can have you digivolve now?" Matt asked concerned as Gabumon was attempting to digivolve.

"For some reason it feels like we can't digivolve in here." Gabumon said and used their claws to hurt the hand. To which it worked for a moment but after initial shock, the hand got back to working like normal.

Biyomon shot some fire at the hand and the hand seemed shocked enough to go back in the hole. Matt ran with Sora and the others even faster to make sure that the hand doesn't show up again and try to get them back in their grasp.

"Sora, don't worry about anything that you told me. If you don't want me to tell anybody else, I won't." Matt said and Sora looked at him glad. As if she had finally seen the man who understood it all.

"That means we still have Mimi left." I said and counted. Matt, Tai, Sora, Izzy, Ken, and I. "Yeah she's the only one left. How are we going to handle finding her?"

Ken seemed like he was going to take the fall in this case. "I will do it. When I come back or get news of certain death of her, then I will come back." Ken left with Wormmon. I knew that these two were close. Even if they hardly spoke to each other.

We all sat down and had a quick talk with what Sora and Matt dealt with. "What was that hand?" Matt asked as if still not getting what the heck that was supposed to mean. His guess was as good as mine, so I wished that he would make one.

"I wonder if those were the hands of those who had died way back all the years ago. Or those who had died when they have come here ever since then. They have been buried inside all the rocks and other things and the hands are them trying to escape." Matt came up with that theory. It sounded like something that I would read in a horror tale.

"That very idea sounds very disturbing. I hope that this really isn't the case." I said possibly sounding even more cowardly than I had really tried to make myself sound.

"I just hope Ken and Mimi will be back soon." Sora added in, looking down the large hallway that Ken went through. "The way he also said he would go after her. It sounded like he wasn't very excited to do it. Or maybe that was just me imagining it."

"He hasn't known her for too long. So it will make some sense if he isn't excited to get her." Izzy reminded Sora. That seemed to make Sora even more worried than feel any better.

"He has shown himself to be able to get himself out of many things that would be considered hard or impossible. Let's not worry too hard about what he can do." Matt said with his voice off in the distance. I could see that he was obviously not too into our topic. "I just hope he doesn't let that sink too much into his own head."

...

Ken's hallway that he was going down was all in a crazy pattern. He felt like when he was going down it that this was done on purpose. And that purpose was to confuse the intruders who had come in. In all honestly though, Ken and the rest of the group were a bunch of intruders in the place.

"I know what you are thinking. We aren't intruders anymore. The moment this monster came in and destroyed all life in these mines showed that there is no more ownership of this place. We have to do what is important for us. Mimi needs us to find her." Wormmon was saying as Ken felt his digivice shaking.

"Why is this happening?" Ken asked as he took the digivice out. "Is this supposed to represent something?" He held it out right in front of him. Upon doing so, there was a small light in front of him.

"I think we might of found our way." Ken said and started following the faint light. Making all the proper twists and turns when he had to. Wormmon seemed like Ken was finally getting it.

"What if the light is a path to get out of here?" Ken and Wormmon heard Mimi's voice call out to them. Ken turned to his left side and saw Mimi surrounded by a bunch of hands. The same kind that Matt and Sora ran into when they were running back to us.

"Wormmon, try digivolving. If that doesn't work, then use your webs that you can create to climb in there. Mimi, catch Wormmon soon as they go inside the circle and help them wrap their web around the hands. Palmon use your vine growing powers to strangle the hands after the webs cover them. Soon enough the hands will go down and leave us alone." Ken took it upon himself to get them out of here. All three of them knowing their jobs, they started to do it when it was their turn.

Wormmon obviously failed to digivolve as the others had. So they shot their web to one of the hands and used it to propel themselves into the circle. Mimi caught them and spun them around enough times for the hands to be covered. Palmon then followed up and wrapped all the hands in vines. Soon enough they started to struggle with it and soon enough gave up to go back to the ground.

"Thanks for doing that Ken. How did you do that?" Palmon asked as Mimi sort of looked at Ken in a somewhat new admiration.

"I just took the time to examine the situation and see what I could possibly do with it." Ken admitted and Mimi suddenly realized he wasn't just a nice looking guy. He was really smart to. Because he was able to access the entire situation and figure out the best way to handle it.

"I think we need to get back to the others." Mimi said with an entirely new outlook on him.

Ken led the way back to the others. "Everybody else is there. We need to leave as soon as possible. I don't care what anybody else says, we can't stay here any longer risking our death every few minutes." Ken was talking to himself but Mimi and Palmon were able to hear the worry in his voice.

"Master, don't think too hard on it." Wormmon said and he knew right away that they were asking for too much out of Ken. Even Wormmon couldn't shake these feelings out of them.

They were back with the rest of the group when the rooms lights went off. All of the group members took out their digivices. When they done so, there was a voice that started speaking loudly to them.

"Digidestned." The voice said in a tone that was unheard of from the rest of the group. "You are now here. All alone. Your allies out of reach, make peace with your fates now. For this is your last stand. But I don't say I am a cruel digimon. I will give you a fair warriors death. Embrace yourselves."

Now the digivolving worked and all of us had our digimon digivolve. It felt the room was very crowded when that was done. We gathered around in a circle. The giver of that voice was watching above and jumped down. Soon as they did, the lights in the room all went on.

The digimon that we now had to fight didn't look to intimidating. Just looked like a man with a purple robe. Almost entirely like the robes Daemon had. Except his were red normally and this was purple.

Our fight started when that digimon started shooting out fireballs and set the general room on fire. First the digimon grabbed Sora with their foot and held her for a moment. Then he slammed her face to the ground. Making her stuck on the ground face first for a bit. When Birdramon tried to fight that digimon they just threw them to the wall.

The mystery digimon grabbed Tai and flew him up to the ceiling and buried Greymon under a bunch of rubble. With Tai and Sora now dealt with, they went after Matt who lasted a few seconds longer against it than Sora or Tai did. But soon enough, Matt fell down on his back when the digimon sliced something across his chest. It didn't kill him but still left him terribly wounded. Garurumon was slammed on top of Matt and the digimon tried to set them on fire. But couldn't do it because I was taking my turn.

I lasted about five seconds against the digimon before they banged my body against the wall about seven or eight times and made me to hurt to even get up. Ikkakumon was spun around several times and thrown at Mimi and Togemon. Knocking all three out at the same time. When looking at Ken, Stingmon, Izzy, and Kabuterimon, the digimon took two swords out of their pocket. They looked like Darth Vader's light sabers from Star Wars. As T.K. would later tell me, they were called energy swords.

The digimon fought Stingmon for a few seconds who had a purple beam blade as their main attack. However, after seven or so seconds even Stingmon failed to defeat them and lost when the digimon knocked them out. What was worse was that Stingmon lasted longer than anything else to this point.

The digimon was now going to Ken who yelled something at Izzy when he had the chance. "Izzy, hurry!" Izzy took his words and left the room when he had the chance. Kabuterimon came with him. Soon enough, the digimon defeated Ken to. They were about to pursue Izzy when they took the time to think to about it.

"He will probably lose to the monster at the end anyways. Besides, I have to go to Metal City. I can't be gone for too long without having them suspect what is happening." The digimon vanished after that.

Izzy had no idea what he wanted to do or how to go anywhere. "What was that? They were unstoppable." He said after a few minutes of running and seeing a very faint light in the distance. He would soon learn that he was actually getting close to the exit of the mines.

"Izzy, we can worry about the others later." Kabuterimon said and Izzy threw his head back for a split second. As if he had forgotten all about us. He started running back to the room. "Izzy what are you doing?" Kabuterimon asked but still followed Izzy anyways.

He had came back to where we all were. "Kabuterimon, we need to help them." He said and dealt the most obvious ones first. By most obvious I mean the people he could help the easiest. Kabuterimon did the more harder labor ones and after a couple minutes he got us all out of our terrible positions.

"We really need to learn what the heck that was who did that. And how they became so strong like that. It sort of scares me that they can do that. Almost stronger than Etemon." Izzy didn't attempt to hide his fear as he said that. "If we only had a solid answer for once. I just don't know."

I knew one thing. That was that Izzy hated not knowing. "Everything will be learned later. But first let's get out of this place. Hopefully that is not the monster we have to deal with later." I said and we had no time for us to rest or anything. We were all worried that another attack might be coming soon.

We kept walking along very slowly and all in single file. Because the way we were going down was all narrow. And as we got further along, most of it was still getting more narrow. To the point where we had to take one step at a time. Not only that but it had to be done every couple seconds so we didn't lose our balance from walking too fast.

After a decent distance, we had reached yet another room. This room was much more clean if you wanted to call it that. Meaning there was less rubble and utter trash on the ground. "When will we be done?" Izzy asked possibly more tired than us. Considering he had to do those several minutes of just running while that digimon was attack us.

At the center of the room was what looked like a golden egg. It was a such obvious trap that it couldn't have been more obvious if the egg said 'Evil blood hungry digimon will come and eat you if you touch this.' However we were all curious on what the heck a egg was doing here so of course our will power started to crumble.

So when we touched it there was a weird noise above us. As if there were a bunch of goblins watching us from up there. I was a tad worried about the room we were in after I heard all the noises. Walking, talking and most of all a rock falling down onto the ground.

Ken sat down and was looking at the ground. Mimi sat next to him. "What are you thinking about?" She asked him as Ken refused to even look up at her. I could tell he was thinking about his family once again.

"I wonder how it will be. In health class Freshmen year, my teacher gave us all a lesson about children. You're too young to have been in that class, so you won't know what I am talking about. During my class, the teacher was talking about children reproduction. And that everybody even if they don't even know about it want to have children. When we have children, we will be passing out the family line. Since Sam is dead, he won't be able to pass on the family line. Now it's entirely up to me to have a child if I want my family to still go. Not that it really matters, I just wonder how my parents will feel about it." Ken said and was drawing something on the ground. It was him with a little kid. It was supposed to be his child.

Sora admitted to Ken that she really doesn't want a child when she grows up. But she was aware that this may all change and soon enough she might think of nothing besides wanting children. "Do you want a kid Ken? Since you mentioned it."

"I might want to when I get older. I have been thinking about it for about a year now. Seeing as I could hold her and take her to all the dance classes that she wants. Be the greatest person in the world to her. See her smile on her face every day when I get home." Ken was speaking in the perspective of him having a girl. He started to cry. "But I'm too young to know anything about parenting. How will I be able to be a good father when I am too busy with this world and moping like a little five year old over a death?"

I was surprised with the harsh tone in his voice. It actually kind of scared me for a second. "Ken calm down. It's just a unborn child." When I said that he did seem like he was kind of forcing himself to calm down.

Matt came up to Izzy. "He seems to take everything so serious. Maybe he should enjoy some stuff more. He has six other people there with him. That he can almost consider his friend. With seven digimon that he can interact with."

"I highly doubt I will have any children." Izzy said and he said it with such certainty that I didn't even think that arguing with him was even possible. "I can have my little sister take care of that when she gets old enough. Heck even my adopted brother Steven can do that."

Biyomon, Gabumon, and Agumon were playing patty cake. Seeing it made me feel a little happy. To see that some would be able to have so much fun while we are dealing with all this. After Agumon lost they fell on the ground and cried a little. Saying that they just never win anything. I bet I was the same way when I was younger and all.

Soon enough I saw something coming down the walls of the room. I looked around and saw everybody else in the group seeing the exact same thing that I had seen. I was exactly right, and the things coming down the walls were a bunch of goblins.

"We got it under control." Agumon said knowing exactly what we were going to say. They all digivolved and got ready to fight the goblins coming down the wall.

The goblins scared me when I saw the fact that the majority of the face was teeth. Not that they had small faces just the fact that the teeth were about seven or eight inches long.

Our dgimon started shooting their attacks and destroyed quite a few of the goblins. But after a minute or two of fighting, we knew that there was really nothing left that we could do as the goblins coming down would feel infinite.

"Come on we need to leave. They won't stop coming!" Tai said and we followed him. Our digimon following in a way that it felt like they were trying to protect us. "We might not be able to fight here." Tai was saying while we started to going across staircases that were several feet high and could only take one person at a time. It took several minutes for even all of us to go up a single staircase.

"This is insane!" Izzy yelled as he saw Kabuterimon turning back into Tentomon and coming back to Izzy. They must have known that all of this was just a worthless attempt.

With every flight we went up we had another one of our partners quit and turn back to their rookie forms. The last two were Greymon and Garurumon. The first two to show up. Which I found odd enough.

We were getting close to the end of the cave. Like we could actually see the light ahead and everything. I could even see that some people were getting much more excited over us getting close to leaving this area. But when we were a couple feet away from the exit, there was a loud noise that told us we were not done yet.

I turned around and saw a black dragon coming out from the depths of the area we were going up. All the goblins fell down while the dragon was coming up. Getting rid of that problem at least.

"Who dares intrude on my land?" The dragon asked and started breathing fire. Only missing us by fractions of a inch. "I have been seeing you the whole time. I am not happy of what you have been doing here."

"Izzy, I have to do it." Tentomon said as they were coming to be in front of Izzy. He looked like he wanted to change Tentomon's mind. But he can also see that nothing would change their mind. It was decided when he saw his digivice glowing and shaking.

Tentomon digivolved into Kabuterimon and flew right at the dragon. "Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon yelled and the electric attack hit the dragon. Doing a very small amount of damage but causing it to stop what it was going to do for a split second.

"That will not do anything to me." The dragon said and kept breathing fire in all the directions that Kabuterimon was hiding. Breathing on a pillar after Kabuterimon purposely stood there for a few seconds. What may have seemed like winging it was actually all part of their plan.

Kabuterimon flew right to one of the dragon's wings and used their Electro Shocker attack. Causing a small hole in the dragons wings. As reaction, the dragon flapped their wing a couple times.

"You annoying little pest." The dragon said and flew up to try and reach Kabuterimon. After twenty to thirty yards that the two flew Kabuterimon took a loop and started to fly at the mouth of the dragon. Shooting some more of their Electro Shocker right into the dragons mouth. Causing the dragon to freeze for a moment. As if they were never expecting the electric ball to be fired into the mouth.

The dragon grabbed Kabuterimon finally and threw the digimon right at the wall. Making Kabuterimon not able to move for a few seconds. "I have you now." The dragon said and breathed fire at Kabuterimon. Who right at the second before the dragon attacked used their Electro Shocker attack. This time they were using it as a defense.

"Not quite yet." Kabuterimon said and managed to use enough of their electric attack to send the fire right at the dragon again. When the dragon had that happen to them they decided to give up the fight.

"I will be seeing you again." The dragon said and flew right through the roof of the mines. We would be seeing that again. Well to be exact, one of the group members will be seeing it again. Who it is I will not give away.

Kabuterimon came up to us and the mines were shaking really hard. "The mines are falling now." Kabuterimon said and went back to Tentomon. We followed their lead and left the mines. A few seconds later the mines crumbled fully. Making them now impossible be entered into again. "Hopefully this will be the worst encounter we will have to deal with for a while." Tentomon felt like they were going to pass out.

Something glowed that came out of the ground and went right to Izzy. It came to his necklace and sealed itself in. "Is that my tag?" Izzy asked and we all were really happy that was taken care of.

"That means we only have Sora to worry about. Afterwards, we will deal with Etemon and then we will find T.K." I said and we were all so tired that we could barely understand what had just happened.

All of us walked to the edge of the cliff that we were on. Checking out how far up we went and what was under there. So much to go and see. I wonder how long it will take to find Sora's tag. "Look at it this way." Ken decided to speak. "We are at the top of the hill. The challenge was at its max. It will all be downhill." It sounded like a theory but one I hoped was true.

"Don't be so sure." The Gazimon in my bag said finally getting out of the bag. I wondered if they hated caves and that was why they refused to get out. But they seemed very excited to get out. "Etemon's death is near. We can't stop now. We must keep going."


	25. Battle for Server

Chapter 24: The Battle for Server

We were out of the Mines of Server. Somehow all in one piece. That place was a lot harder than I thought that it would have been. But at least Izzy got his tag. So that made it all worth it. In a way I guess.

"So all we have left is Sora. And perhaps T.K. if we see him again soon." Tai said and decided to ask us what was probably the most obvious question of all time.

"Do you just want to rest for the rest of the night or keep pushing forward?" He asked as Izzy came up with a idea that sort of hit in between.

"We keep pushing forward until we find a nice good place to rest. Then we just rest as long as we can. Or until Etemon decides to screw with us again. Which is just as likely to happen first." I almost forgot about Etemon. After all the stuff in the mines, that was possibly the best thing to come out of it all.

"Can we just rest?" Matt asked really tired. Capturing everybody's feelings in just four words. "I don't even care if the place is hard to sleep on. I just want to sleep."

"I don't think sleeping on the ground will be very good for us." Sora told Matt and that sounded like it convinced him. "Maybe Izzy is right."

"Okay, so if Sora agrees, who else would agree with his idea? That we walk until we find a good place to rest. Like you know a bed and all that natural stuff to." Tai said and I raised my hand along with Sora. Mimi was so tired she was really having no idea what we were talking about.

"Anything to get us some rest." That was Mimi's attitude about it. It felt like we might actually get into a argument about all this until Ken sort of saved us all from that.

"Guys, I think I found way to take care of everything." He said and pointed down a really large hill. We all looked down to see what he was talking about.

From what I could see, there was a hinting of a town down below. Town meant beds normally. Which meant nice rest. Which meant everybody was happy.

"Let's go there." I decided as everybody else was starting to convert over to Izzy's idea. Tai looked at Izzy excited for some reason.

"It seems as if you won this one Izzy." Tai said as we all got our stuff together to go down that hill to reach that town. Or what we hoped was a town.

Progress down the hill was slow at first but once we got around the half way point then everything started to speed up and we kept on having to turn left and right in order to go the right way. It was also done to prevent us from falling down and hitting ourselves really hard. Along the way were a bunch of thorns and branches of trees. Normal forest stuff.

By the time we reached the bottom of the hill, most of us had a hint of sweat on our faces. "That was a little harder than I expected it to be. But it wasn't so bad over all." Tai admitted, and looked around to see if anybody needed help. But we didn't, since we were all able to get down the hill at a fast enough pace.

Once all that was taken care of, we were about ten yards away from the town that we saw a hint of on the top of the hill. "It looks a lot smaller right in front of me." Ken admitted and then decided that it was still good enough. "Can't be too bad as long as we can still get a good nice rest and a nice meal at the morning."

"I have a feeling that somebody is near. A familiar presence that I haven't felt in a really long time." I said and everybody looked at me. Wondering what I could possibly be talking about.

"Why do you feel that way Joe?" Ken asked and I just couldn't really tell how I felt that. But I was saved when Matt came in a few seconds later and said almost the same thing.

"I think he may be right. I can feel something nearby. Something that I have seen and heard before. We need to look right away." Matt said as Tai glanced at him and I.

"Where do you think it will most likely be?" He asked and I pointed at the town Inn. For some reason, pretty much everything happens there in the stories. "Well, I guess we should try it out."

We once again followed him on the way over there. The town was nothing special. Just a few buildings. Such as a town hall that looked like it was around since the Civil War in America, two or three normal houses that all looked two story, and the town Inn.

"What a empty town." Mimi said looking around at all the different parts of the building. Such as the torn up windows on one of them. She also noticed that another one of them had a large hole on the bottom with black water coming out of it. "It looks pretty gross. Somewhere I wouldn't want to live."

"That we can agree on." Izzy said and came up next to Sora. "I wonder where we really are. Like if we are close to a base of Etemon or if those mines had us lose him." The way he said it sounded very unconfident. Like he was catching how everybody else felt.

We all walked into the Inn and only saw the owner in the main serving room. "Don't get that many customers. Much of the drinks are old and dry. Are you sure that you want anything?"

"We don't have any money on us. Can we just check the rooms for a moment? If nothing comes up, we will leave right away." Ken said and the owner of the Inn looked defeated. As if they were so excited to get a new pay check.

"Yeah sure. There is a human in one of the rooms. He has been here for a few days. He came in suddenly and said that he needed to be here for a few days. Having the idea that he can fix this whole town. If only he knew that this was was beyond repair." Then the owner gave Matt the bedroom keys. "Talk to him if you want."

"Thanks." Matt said and led the way up the stairs. Due to narrowness, we had to line up. I wad dead last. But mainly because I wanted to be that way. Matt seemed excited to go up the stairs because of the fact that the Inn owner said a human was here. We were all assuming that this human was T.K.

He tried all the rooms and saw that they were empty until he tried the last room on the left. When the door open we heard a human voice. "Found me at last. Knew I couldn't be gone forever."

We all came into the room and saw T.K. on a chair looking at some papers on a desk. "Just writing down everything that happened over the whole dark world. We're leaving right now. I need to show you some place. It's called Metal City." He said getting up. Before he headed out the room I stopped him for a moment.

"Can you take a moment to talk to us?" I asked as he showed himself to his full extent. He looked worse than I could have ever imagined him to.

First off his face looked pretty burned As if he had gone through a fire. I also noticed that on his left hand, he had no thumb anymore. I also saw that his clothes were torn up, burnt, and all around nothing that anybody would use anymore. "What happened?"

T.K. looked like he wished I wouldn't test him. "I will tell you later. But we need to leave. If you want a chance to defeat Etemon and if Sora wants her tag. Yes I have been reading on what has been happening." Then he stopped a few steps later and remembered Bearmon and Dodomon.

"Yes I should say it now. Say goodbye to Patamon and say hello to Bearmon and Dodomon. Patamon had their egg destroyed when I was gone. Now Dodomon is my new partner and Bearmon wants to show me into the new life." That was all he said and he refused to talk for quite a while. But he was still obviously leading us somewhere. It wasn't until the next morning that he even started to speak of what he was wanting to show us.

"Fine you have waited enough. I guess I will tell you most of the stuff that happened when I was gone." T.K. said and led us in a couple hour long tale. Explaining every single detail of what he did in the dark world invasion to such a extent that it felt like we were really there. I was surprised when he explained how he was actually sort of a dick to that Yolei girl and how he went back to Earth just to say sorry and tell everything to his parents.

"That sounds like a lot of stuff. So you led a bunch of Scubamon out of the dark world one time. You also led a Shoutmon and a bunch of digimon into a battle against Dagomon." Matt said as if he were trying to decide if he was angry or impressed that he did all that.

"My main concern is how your friend Davis talked. A lot of the stuff he said clearly indicates that he was here in the digital world before. Perhaps much before any of us. It seems like your friend may not be the man who he seems to be." I said and T.K. told me to stop there.

"You can say what you want about me, but please leave him out of this. Maybe he was just going through a lot." T.K. said and started getting himself ready to go again. "They are waiting for us."

There he was again, leading us to where ever and whatever Metal City was. We were not questing him anymore. It was obvious that his departure from the group had clearly changed him. For better or for worse we had no idea. As it was still too early to really decide.

It was late the next day when we had finally arrived at what T.K. called Metal City. "This is the capital city of this land. The great council is here. Better treat them with respect." He said and continued leading us forward to the largest building in the city.

I couldn't help but take not at how bad the city looked. Honestly it looked as if somebody had kicked everything around in a mad rage. Almost nothing made any sense when I looked at it and all like a big fat horrible mess. "Is this how it normally looks?" I asked and T.K. replied quickly that this was because of the attack that made it like this. That dropped the subject.

When he had brought us to the largest building in the city, he opened the door and brought us to the council room. "These are the digidestined that you wanted to see." He said as the council started to look at us.

"Nice of you to bring them here. Now we wish that they start to tell us what they have gone through on their travels." The head of the council, who we would later learn their name was Gallantmon said.

Tai explained the story of what our adventures were for a while. Once he had done all the stuff up to the Mines of Server another member of the council stopped him from speaking. "You don't need to say anymore. We have heard enough." The digimon was named Grademon. "So Etemon is your current problem?"

"Yes they very much are." Sora said and the council was silent a moment longer. Wondering what they should say next.

"Sorry to deny your request, but we have more things to worry about than to worry about Etetmon. That is your problem." One of the council members said and that was when T.K. walked up a few steps. I could see the angered look on his face.

"I can't believe you still won't help out. You guys are so lazy and you guys refuse to do anything. When are you going to step up and start helping out the digimon of this world. When will you start helping us?" As T.K. said that, I could see Gallantmon look like he wanted to kill him. Then after a few seconds I could see him get less tense. I wondered if Gallantmon used to help out in the digital more back then.

"Maybe he is right. Maybe we should find a way to help them take care of Etemon. To the young girl over there." Gennai started speaking, having some sense unlike the others. He was talking about Sora.

"So you still need to find your own tag? How do you feel about it?" He asked concerned. Sora didn't want to talk but she knew it would have been rude to not to.

"I guess I wasn't really thinking too hard about it until you mentioned it. I don't mind it that bad. I am more worried about defeating Etemon than I am worried about getting my tag." She admitted as Bearmon came up next to T.K. to change the topic.

"I have a proposal to make." The council members all started to look more interested. I wonder how well respected Bearmon was in order for them to start caring when they started speaking but not when we started speaking.

"I wish to take this young man as my apprentice." Bearmon put their hand on T.K.'s shoulder. "He has proven himself worthy of being a member of this order."

"We have many things to discuss. First we must worry about Etemon and how to deal with them. I don't know how we can work the test for this young man into our time. We can do it tonight." Gallantmon said and looked at T.K.

"Do you want to take this test? Do you wish to learn with Bearmon in the ways of the order?" Gennai asked and T.K. nodded.

"I am ready to take the test. I wish to learn with Bearmon in the ways of your order. I promised a digimon once that I would do my best to save all the digimon in this land. I do not want to have my promise not be fulfilled. Or else I would be a liar." T.K. accepted and we were forced to leave the room.

"Sora, we will still have to talk to you. Ken, we wish to talk to you after our talk with Sora. Afterwards, unless there are any other appointments you guys wish to have, we will give T.K. his test." Another one of the council members said. Only Sora remained inside. As by request of the council members.

...

Sora stood in the center of the big council room so the whole council can see her very clearly. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"When you saw that everybody besides you had their own tag, how did you very first feel?" One of the council members of the left half asked her. She had no idea if she should turn around or not to reply to their face.

"I was a little jealous I will admit. But I realize that the order was completely random. When I put that into mind, I sort of let it go. But I wish that I will find it soon." Sora was saying as the digimon next to Gallantmon didn't seem so happy to hear the part of jealously. That digimon was a much more mature and patient Impmon.

"Jealousy can lead one to the dark end of things. I can say that with experience that you need to let go of any and all chances that you have to be jealous. It can take even the best of people and turn it all around." Impmon said and Sora knew that they were asking for the moon. There was almost no way any person can let go of all traces you can have to be jealous.

"That's very hard you do understand." Sora said and Impmon nodded getting it.

"Yes it is going to be very hard. It may even take your entire life to do this. The hardest challenges are sometimes the ones that are given in our inner selves. Etemon will not be the hardest challenge you will face." Impmon finished talking and they had nothing else to say.

"You're mad at your mother. You wish she can understand what you want." Gallantmon said and another council member continued talking.

"Your mother may have the best of intentions that are buried very deep in what she believes. Are you going to talk to her about what you want and what she wants?" That council member said and Sora seemed very overwhelmed by all this.

"I feel like it will be important to talk to her. But things other people said have made me consider just what I want to say." Sora admitted and she left the council room with the members permission. Sora had a idea. She was going to write down what she was going to say to her mother. As a sort of letter or rough draft on it.

Then they called Ken in next. When he was inside, Wormmon was on his shoulder. "What do you wish to talk to me about?" Ken asked and the whole council looked like they had no idea where to even start.

"We want to offer our condolences from Sam's death. We are aware of that and we are also aware of how much that has been affecting you." Gennai said and Ken couldn't decide for himself if he was sick and tired of hearing that or now.

"I just try not to think about it. Although it is not that easy to do." Ken admitted and looked at the council. "Is that all you wanted to say to me?"

"No there are some more things we wanted to say to you. We were going to tell you that you should get used to being with the others now." Gallantmon was saying. "I had a friend I new back in the past who couldn't get used to the idea of being with me and the friends I hung out with. She wanted to be loner but over time she saw that there was no way out of it."

"I have a feeling that now T.K. is back here, they won't really want or need to hang around with me anymore. So soon enough, all purpose I would of had here will be gone. It feels like they let me be with them because of the fact that they were one person short." Ken gave his concern. It wasn't anything he wanted to tell the other people in the group. Because the people in the group would start saying that he was over thinking it when he really wasn't.

"Have you ever thought that your problems and thoughts could possibly turn you to the dark side?" Impmon asked and Ken gulped some worry down his throat.

"Why do you ask? I would never even consider doing that. I wouldn't turn to the dark side and start hurting all these people. If this has anything to do with my mourning over my brother, then that is a insane assumption." Ken said and the members of the council could actually hear the worry behind his voice.

"We just wanted to see what you would say to that. We wouldn't put our all liability to a man who would consider turning over to the dark side." When Gennai said that sort of made Ken mad.

"There are other people you can put your so called liability to. You don't have to focus on just me. To change the topic, why are there some missing council members?"

The council was taken back by Ken's comment for a moment. "The council member seats that are empty are because they died during the dark world invasion. Why do you ask?"

"I think you need a new council member in there." Ken said and that was when Daemon came int the room. As if they were perfectly timing it all out for him to say that. "What is this digimon?"

"My name is Daemon. I am a mega level and I want to fill in that council seat. How does the council treat that idea?" Daemon made the other council members think about what to say next. Since they all knew who Daemon was.

"Maybe you can fill in the seat for the time being. Until we fully decide on you or until there is another digimon to take the seat." Gennai decided and Daemon sat in the empty seat.

"Hey I think I met you somewhere before. I just can't put my finger on it." Ken said when he really examined Daemon. They had red robes. Not the color of robe that the digimon who fought them in the Mines of Server wore. But then maybe they changed the clothes while they were out of sight from purple to red. Or maybe Ken was overthinking it.

"Can I head out now?" Ken asked and the rest of the council looked at each other. none of them seemed too worried about the idea so they let him leave. He headed out because he was getting tired of being in that council room. He never wanted to be in there anymore. But he knew that this was impossible.

When Ken was gone from the room for a couple minutes, T.K. came in to take his test. When he was in the room, Impmon had a piece of paper and some ink pens. To take not of everything he said.

"How do you feel?" Gallantmon asked and T.K. could feel the sweat coming down his face.

"Worried." He replied and Gallantmon asked their second question.

"Why are you scared?"

"Etemon might destroy us and the digimon of this world."

"You fear over the creatures of this world you have never met?"

"Yes I do. Everything I seen when I was fighting against the Dark World invasion made me worried about the creatures."

"What about your parents? You want them together again?"

"I do. But I feel like this can never happen again. They split up when I was so young. I was only nine when it happened."

"You're holding onto the past."

"What does that have to do with anything in this place?"

"Everything. You can't really reach your goal if you worry about stuff from the past. It will distract you and ruin your performance."

"I am not going to let my thoughts get in my way."

"You may say that, but soon enough you will prove yourself wrong." That finished the conversation that Gallantmon and T.K. were having with each other.

"Can I join Bearmon as his apprentice?" T.K. asked and the council members shared glances at each other for a moment.

"We need to think about it. Come back in a hour or so." Gallantmon said and T.K. left the building to meet with every one else.

After the whole group met up again, I looked at all of them. "What did you guys talk about?" I asked Ken, Sora and T.K. None of them wanted to talk about it. I let it go and we started walking around until Matt saw a post.

"A rehearsal happening tonight? Let's check it out." Matt said and we checked it out. "The Concador. The real story of how one man saved the digital world from a invasion from the dark world. A song number to start it off."

"They're already making a show out of it? It's only been a couple days." Sora said and T.K. looked ashamed when he saw that.

"I wonder how horribly wrong they are going to get this." He said in such a disgusted voice that I wondered if he would even like to see it. "I have to see it. Just to see how much they mess it up. When is it happening?"

I looked at the picture and saw the time. "According to this, only a couple hours left."

Ken was listening to what everybody else said and then he heard a voice coming in his direction. Curious, he started to walk in that direction.

"What do you need to tell me?" Ken asked and the voice stopped for a couple seconds. Then when Ken was far enough away from the rest of the group that he was out of sight, the person revealed themselves. It was a man who looked like he was from the past.

"Who are you?" Ken asked after the moment of shock was over. The man replied without really being concerned about what may happen.

"My name is Ryo. I need your help. Don't tell anybody else and just listen to what I have to say."

"What do you have to say?" Ryo pulled Ken aside when he asked that. Ken could see from the look on his face that he was being super serious.

"There is this digimon that has come around and it is messing around with time and dimensions. This could ruin the digital world. I have found my way to the future to find somebody to help me." Ken could not understand a single word that this Ryo guy was saying.

"What's the name?"

"Millenniummon. That is the name of the digimon that I need your help to defeat. What do you say?" Ryo gave Ken the name and Ken looked at us from the distance. Then he checked back at Ryo.

"Yes I will help you. When do we start?"

"Right away. Let's go. Follow me and I will show you. By the way, this is my partner Cyberdramon." Ryo gave a small introduction to his partner and started walking away and Ken followed without protest. Wormmon was there following Ken. Hoping Ken would come back when it was over.

...

We noticed pretty quick that Ken wasn't around us anymore. "Maybe he is just going around the city. Let's not worry too much about it." Sora said still believing that he wasn't going to be going to his death possibly.

"Where will the play be?" T.K. asked, now starting to call that little show later tonight a little play. "Probably in some random building in the town."

"I say we go after Etemon tomorrow." Matt suggested and that seemed like a pretty solid idea. We were walking back to the council building since it took nearly thirty minutes to find that advertisement and it would take just as long to get back there. And they told T.K. to come back in about a hour or so.

"Maybe Sora will get her tag from the council and then we could have our tags work. So Etemon will be a easy defeat." Mimi said in a pretty optimistic tone. That would have been like the best case out of it.

We were at the council building and we all looked at T.K. "How do you want us to take care of it?" Tai asked and T.K. held his hand up. As if he had already decided.

"I will do it by myself. You guys wait outside. Get to know Dodomon a little bit." T.K. walked into the large council building with Bearmon right behind him. Dodomon stayed behind just as he suggested.

"My name is Dodomon. I was originally a much higher level when I met T.K. Then I sort of died and another digimon named Dorulumon found my egg and he gave it to him as a gift. After the invasion was finished, my egg hatched and now until he releases me or I die I am his companion." Dodomon said and I was still curious how Patamon got destroyed. I even asked about it.

"A digimon named Valkyrimon threw the egg against the wall. He hasn't really thought much or talked much about it. I think he wasn't too attached to his partner. That or he doesn't want to look back at the past anymore." Dodomon sounded pretty smart for a newly hatched digimon. However, it did have a previous life if what they said was true.

"This is the weirdest thing I could have ever wanted to do in my summer vacation." Mimi admitted and I felt like she had said that to us before. But if she did, it had been long enough that she could get away with saying it again.

Meanwhile, in the council building, Bearmon and T.K. were in the center of the room.

"He is strongly dedicated to the idea of saving the digimon. We could use him." One of the council members, Daemon admitted. Bearmon seemed like this was going to go well now.

"Does that mean that you will accept him as my apprentice?" Bearmon asked excited and Gallantmon got their face ready to give the bad news.

"We can't do it." Gallantmon gave the verdict.

"No? Why not?" Bearmon seemed taken back.

"He seems too caught up in the past. He is too worried about these digimon. While some ambition to this is a good thing, too much can hurt him more than anything." Gallantmon was saying as if the verdict made perfect sense.

"Since when is too much good intentions a bad thing? He can be one of the greatest heroes in the age." Bearmon sounded so confident in T.K. that even the council seemed to think about it for a second.

"We still stand by our choice." The council still deemed. With that, T.K. and Bearmon just left the room.

When T.K. returned from the building, we all started to look for the place that the play was going to take place at. It took a while, but soon enough we had finally found it. The fee was free so there was no need to worry about how we were going to get in.

In the play house, there were a bunch of female digimon and another one that worse a silver mask. Soon enough, they started a musical number that sounded really patriotic. This was the musical number. Considering that it was based off the dark world invasion, that this song and what they meant by 'The Concador' was really T.K.

_"Who smart and brave enough to help save us all? _

_Who promises to give everything to save us all? _

_Who will go town to town to save us all? _

_Who will right battle to battle to save us all? _

_None other than the Concador. _

_Who will not ignore the threat of dark forces coming to destroy everything? _

_Who will redeem the fall of the digital world? _

_Who will rise to fix our mistakes? _

_None other than the Concador. _

_Ready to defend us all, _

_to save the entire digital world. _

_Who stopped the dark world from invading? _

_Who makes Etemon afraid to come out of his pyramid? _

_Who waked up the joy that slept in the digital world? _

_Who will finish what he had started? _

_None other than the Concador." _

The song ended and we left the play house. Since that was all they had made by that point. The song was sort of pointless. And I could see that T.K. was no fan of it. He explained it was because they completely left out all the stuff with the other digimon.

...

When we had finished watching the musical number, Ken and Ryo had walked out to the middle of a empty field. "Soon enough, they will show up." Ryo assured Ken and Wormmon digivolved to Stingmon to be ready for what was going to happen. Cyberdramon seemed like they were extremely scared.

Ryo got his cards ready. Ken was surprised to see them. But he didn't say anything about it. After s few seconds of waiting, there was a large digimon that came out of the ground.

It had a large launcher on its back that extended a few feet in the air. Smoke was all around them and the digimon was black all around. It also looked like a odd combination of several digimon. None of which Ken could really explain or point at for sure.

"This fight has to be won." Ryo said as his Cyberdramon and Ken's Stingmon charged towards the Millenniumon.

...

Soon as their fight was starting, the council had told all of us to come back to their building again. Once there, we saw that many of them were walking around and talking to each other. As if they were on break.

I should correct myself. It wasn't the whole council who wanted to see us. It was really just Gennai who went out of his way to talk to us. "Where is Ken?" Gennai asked and I told him that we really had no idea where he was by now. Gennai seemed troubled by that, but he still went on.

"The fight with Etemon has to be done by tonight. Etemon is using one of their servants named Datamon to power up their programs and everything. Soon enough, by tomorrow at dawn I should say, Etemon will be much too powerful for you. I will transport you to his base. Get your things ready. Because from this point forward, we are in the final battle. I have a feeling Ken won't come. He had his own battle to fight." Gennai said, and that was true. We pretty much had to get ready for the fight.

Considering this might be the last time I could talk to her, I wanted to speak to Mimi. "I wanted to tell you something for a while." I said and Mimi looked at me. Wondering what was so important I had to go out of my way to tell it to her.

"I consider you beautiful and I wanted to tell you that. You are one of the most beautiful people I have ever met. That is all. Thanks for listening to me." I said and walked away. Before she could even tell me anything.

I could see Gennai talking to T.K. listened into what they were talking about. "I want you to have something if the council does indeed change their mind and let you become an apprentice. I think if they let you become one, you have earned it." Gennai said and T.K. looked excited for a second. Then he started to look sad again. Because he had a feeling that he wouldn't be ever see what that was.

I walked up to T.K. to see what that was about. "What does apprenticeship mean?" I asked and he looked at me getting back to reality.

"I'm not worried about what that carries on. I want to become one so I know what is happening in the digital world and so therefore I could help with it more. I feel like this world is where my main purpose is. And I want to fulfill this. This is needed for me." T.K. said so seriously for a moment I thought he had channeled in some of Ken to him. Now when I think about it, they have a lot in common. It was kind of scary. And yet they talk and act so much different.

Matt came up to me. "Now he's back. That's all I care about." Matt said obviously talking about T.K. "Although it seems like he's changed a lot since he had left. For better or for worse I can't decide yet." With that Matt left me.

Sora has gotten in a better mood now. "It is all ending here. Tonight will be the end. I don't even care if I get my tag or not anymore. I just want Etemon defeated." Tai agreed completely and went up to Gennai.

"No point in delaying. Let's go right now." Tai decided for us and Gennai looked at us. As if wondering if we all agreed. Nobody protested so Gennai had opened a small door to lead us to his base. Bearmon decided to come along. Saying that while they might not be able to take T.K. in as his apprentice, he still wants to hang out with T.K. For what may be the biggest problem of all.

Once Gennai had brought us to the enemy base, we saw that it was a upside down pyramid. "This is your battle. I can't give any advice. But I can tell you that Datamon and Etemon's power room is at the end of the pyramid." With that Gennai left us. This was getting really exciting.

When Gennai has faded away, we started going right towards the pyramid.

...

Meanwhile, while we were going to the pyramid, Ken and Ryo were still having their own fight with Millenniummon. "Make sure it doesn't use its main attack. Or else it can destroy the world." Ryo said and Cyberdramon used their red sword that came out of their right hand to stab Millenniummon in the left side. It did almost no damage and only annoyed the enemy.

Millenniummon swung their arms around and the arm went across several feet in distance. Ken and Ryo were shocked that the attack went that far in distance.

Stingmon had gotten the black shoulder blades on their shoulders ready and shot all the needles on the shoulder blades as bullets. Since it was like ten or twenty mini missiles, the attack did hurt Millenniummon a little.

After those shoulder blade needles were fired Stingmon got their purple blade ready and used that blade to attack Millennuimon again. Slicing across the chest of the digimon. Still almost doing nothing, it seemed like this battle was a no go forgone conclusion.

Millennuimon hit Cyberdramon for a moment. Ryo looked very scared of what happened and he ran to his digimon. "No, why did this happen?" He looked like he was going to cry. Since he felt that it was over and Cyberdramon was going to die soon.

Ken went to Ryo and Cyberdramon as Stingmon still fought Millenniumon. Suddenly after Ken was next to them for a few seconds, Cyberdramon started glowing

"Merge." Was the only word Cyberdramon said and Ryo started glowing as well. With that, Ken started seeing a digivolution that he would have ever predicted.

"Cyberdramon biomerge to..." Cyberdramon said and the two beings started to fuse. To make a new digimon. Talking about Ryo and Cyberdramon, that is. Soon the merging was done and there was a new digimon. "JUSTIMON!"

The new digimon created a new sword. This time the blade was even longer than before and had almost twice as much power. "Ken take this!" Justimon threw a blue card at Ken.

...

With that happening, we had reached the front entrance of the pyramid. But Etemon was in there blocking the way. "Let us take care of it." Bearmon said and he was talking about him and T.K.

"Okay everybody, let's let them take care of it. We will go a different way." Tai said and we started following them.

Bearmon and T.K. took out their energy swords. Bearmon had a blue one, and T.K. still had the same green one. Etemon took his own out. It was a red one. Etemon started charging at them and the battle began with them deflecting each attack. Going in the normal entrance of the pyramid.

The rest of us found our way inside the pyramid in a different entrance. "Hopefully this will be a shortcut to where Datamon and the power room is at." Sora said as we went inside.

Once inside, we were greeted by a few Monchromon and Gazimon. Those were Etemon's servants obviously. "Come on let's digivolve." I said and Tai looked at Sora and Izzy.

"You two come on with me. Izzy, Sora and I will go to the power room. Matt, Joe and Mimi deal with these." With that order made, Tai left with those two.

Gomamon, Palmon, and Gabumon became Ikkakumon, Togemon and Garurumon respectively and we started fighting the Monochromon's and Gazimon's. The one in my bag decided to stay in for a moment until they realized that they wanted to help out. So they joined our fight.

After leaving us alone, Tai, Izzy and Sora started advancing towards the power room with no problem. In fact it seemed like all those distractions were being taken care of by us. "Everything's all happening at once." Tai said as they were running. Getting to the power room no problem at all.

Inside the power room, there was a tiny robot digimon. It turned around to see those three. "Ha not all of them at once. I have been seeing everything that you have been doing through my TV screen over here. Impressed on many moments of what you have done for you quest for the tags. Here have it Sora. It's yours."

Datamon threw Sora's tag at her. "I can't change it. You earned it. But don't think this is a victory. I will still fight you." Datamon shot their arms out and started to attempt tying the three of them together before they all had their partners digivolve. Making their own battle begin.

...

At the place Ken and Ryo were fighting Millenniummon, Ken was looking at the blue card. "Swipe it across the screen of your digivice. You will unlock a whole new power." Justimon said and Ken listened. He swiped the card through the digvice and Stingmon started to glow.

"Stingmon Matrix Digivolve to... JEWELBEEMON!" Stingmon yelled and now had a spear as their main weapon. With the two digivolutions taken care of, the two of them had a much easier time with Millenniummon.

Justimon had sliced off a large chunk of the missile launcher on the top of the body on a single swipe. JewelBeemon slashed the arms and made the digimon wounded for a bit.

Millenniummon started creating black smoke around them and it was deadly. The group of fighters against it couldn't see anything and couldn't understand what they were seeing. As they were seeing all their worse nightmares rolled into one big terror.

...

After JewelBeemon's debut, the fight against Etemon went on. T.K., Bearmon and Etemon were going across a bridge. Blocking the hits pretty easy and about half way across the bridge, Etemon kicked Bearmon down. Letting T.K. have a chance to fight them on their own for a bit. Going through the rest of the bridge distance before Bearmon caught back up again. T.K. did manage to hit Etemon's arm for a moment and make Etemon angry. While having a slight hard time getting back to the normal. At the end of the bridge, Bearmon, T.K. and Etemon happened to have all three of their blades meet at once. It caused for a moment of great tension.

When T.K., Bearmon and Etemon had had their moment, Matt, Mimi and my fight against the Monochromon's were almost over. It was nothing really worth talking about. Just the fact that we were able to knock them all out in about a minute or so. Gazimon had actually taken care of a couple of the digimon as well. So everybody helped out in a way.

After our fight was done, we had gone down the same hallway that Tai, Izzy and Sora went down to find the power room. Which wasn't too hard because as was the prior run down with those three there was hardly any threats. So we reached Datamon all ready to go.

Datamon was throwing around all the digimon with no trouble. Throwing Togemon to the wall in a second. Follow up to that was Kabuterimon who was taken care of a couple seconds later. In fact, it seemed like the electric ball in some ways powered it up. Afterwards, it took a torpedo from Ikkakumon and made Datamon fly back for a second and Datamon got up almost right away and slammed Ikkakumon to the ground. They pushed Garurumon's face to the computer key board a few times making them tired and ununderstanding of this whole thing now. Lastly they threw Birdramon right to the power button. Making their plans work earlier without even trying.

"That was terrible!" Datamon yelled disappointed and Tai took a few steps forward.

"You still have to deal with me." Tai said and took his digivice out. "The appointed leader of the group." His digivice glowed instantly. Then his tag followed right after it.

"Greymon digivolve to... METALGREYMON!" Tai's digimon had now reached their ultimate form. Tai took one more step forward.

"FIGHT!" He yelled and MetalGreymon took five steps in front of Tai and got their attack ready.

...

Everything was all getting better with us, when it seemed like it was going to get worse for Ken and Ryo. Mellenniummon was still using their nightmare power. Justimon used their large red sword to hit the back of the digimon. In pain, the nightmares were over and that gave JewelBeemon a chance to fight.

When Millenniumon was going to attack again, they opened their mouth. Instead, JewelBeemon stabbed their spear through Millenniummon's face. The top of the spear coming through the head. There was nothing happening for a moment but soon enough the digimon blew up. Ending their battle. Justimon went back to Ryo and Cyberdramon. JewelBeemon went back to Wormmon. It was time for their for their final good bye.

"That glowing gateway if my path to my time. Thanks very much for your help. I don't think we will ever meet again so keep that blue card as my treat for you." Ryo said and walked into the glowing door. Cyberdramon followed them and the door closed. Ken looked at Wormmon.

"What a interesting battle. Should I continue to go back to the group or should I go on my own?" Ken was saying right after the departure of Ryo.

"Go back." Wormmon begged, and Ken decided to think about it.

...

After Ken's victory with Millenniummon, the battle against Etemon resumed. This time the three fighters were now in a circular room. Bearmon was fighting Etemon because Etemon had kicked T.K. down pretty hard. Instead, he was watching as Bearmon fought Etemon. Their fighter lasted a few seconds before the worst happened. Etemon took the last chance to defeat Bearmon when they had lifted their arms for a split second. Etemon stabbed Bearmon in the chest, wounding it fatally. Bearmon fell over to the ground. T.K. now really wanted to defeat Etemon.

Soon after the fall of Bearmon, MetalGreymon fired their missiles at Datamon. Blowing up the digimon and all the computer bits around it. Creating a portal to somewhere else. One that Tai was forced to go in. We tried to stop it but the thing all happened so fast. He was sucked right in and was taken to a new place. Soon as he was gone, the portal closed. But Gazimon took the last second chance to go in the portal to. Commanding to go to Earth.

So Datamon was now defeated. What was left was Etemon.

...

Ken and Wormmon were walking to Metal City. "Am I worthy? T.K. is here now. Maybe I don't belong anymore." Ken said to Wormmon and Wormmon refused to listen.

"You have proven they need you. Go back and help them. What is wrong with having eight digidestined?" Wormmon said and then looked sad. "If not for yourself, then for me."

"Fine I will do it. For you like you said." Ken and Wormmon continued on their walk to Metal City.

...

Right after Bearmon was defeated, T.K. forced himself to get up and turned on his energy sword on again. He charged right at Etemon and surprised the digimon for a moment. In a rage, he was deflecting the moves and swings at such a fast pace that Etemon was getting tired faster. He hit Etemon's leg really bad and made the digimon slower. The one on one fight lasted a few seconds later and Etemon made T.K. fall again.

While he was on the ground Etemon was going to stab him. T.K. looked around and saw Bearmon's blue energy sword hilt. He grabbed the hilt and stabbed Etemon in the heart right before Etemon did the opposite. A few seconds after T.K. stared at the now dead digimon, he turned the blade off. Making Etemon fall to the ground.

T.K. ran to Bearmon on the ground. "What can I do?"

"There is nothing. It's too late. But promise me one thing. Let Gennai train you. You must get into the order and he is your last chance. Respect my wishes. You are destined to be a great hero. I can see it in your eyes. Make me proud." Bearmon closed their eyes and died.

T.K. grabbed the hilt of the green blade and threw it across the room. Getting rid of it. From this point forward, he would use the blue one. In honor of Bearmon's memory.

We all walked into the room and saw the situation. Etemon killed Bearmon and T.K. killed Etemon. None of us were expecting this. He looked at us, and got a serious look like I had never seen before. "Let's go back to Metal City. We have a lot to take care of now."

...

We were now in Metal City once again after almost a whole day of walking. We told T.K. what happened and T.K. told us what happened. We were all surprised by the stories that we gave each other.

The digimon council members were excited to see us again when we were in Metal City. They heard the news right away. What did confuse me though was when Daemon walked to T.K. "I will be checking your travels out with great interest. You have proven to be a very interesting young man." Daemon went back their council seat. Gennai said that a celebration was happening soon because of Etemon's defeat. T.K. didn't seem so excited because of Bearmon's death. Although there was a promise that there will be a funeral for Bearmon soon enough.

...

It was that very night when Gennai talked with Gallantmon about T.K.'s future and if he should join the order as an apprentice or not.

Gennai and Gallantmon were discussing alone in a room of their great council building. Gennai had one knee on the floor, so he would look more proper to Gallantmon.

"Bearmon died to become his master, let me teach him. Or else Bearmon's death will be in vain." Gennai gave his point to Gallantmon, as Gallantmon was walking around on their cane.

"I still feel that he wouldn't be ready. What if he is too young or old to understand what you might teach him? I am sorry, but none of the order approve of it." Gallantmon told Gennai, but Gennai shook his head.

"I will train him either way. You weren't any younger than he was when he started. You were also the only human in all of the order before you took me in, and I was even younger than him by a few years." Gennai presented another argument. "What is he is the one that will save us? He defeated Dragomon for a period of time in the dark world. He defeated Etemon, if this enough to convince you?"

"Perhaps that will be good enough. I hate to do it, but I will let this happen. This young boy named T.K., your apprentice may be. But he is the only one in that group I will allow. Anybody else can and will not join. Do you understand?" Gallantmon accepted the fact and Gennai agreed to Gallantmon's terms. The Takato part of Gallatmon tired from almost fifty years of service to the digital world. He needed to retire soon, live a normal life, die a normal human being. Perhaps Daemon would bring that possibility as the new head of the order.

Gennai left the room to give his new apprentice the news of the acceptance. He was going to need it. At the funeral for Bearmon, and he would give T.K. a change in his looks that would show his new apprenticeship.

...

A couple hours later, there was Bearmon's funeral. As the council had promised. And this was when T.K.'s life would change forever. Everybody in the group besides Ken and Tai were there. Tai because of the portal and Ken for some reason.

Gennai was next to T.K., giving him support. T.K. asked his biggest question.

"What will happen to me now?" T.K. questioned, and Gennai looked over at him.

"Gallantmon finally gave me permission to teach you. You will be a member of the order and a guardian. Bearmon may be right. You might be our next great hero." Gennai replied and T.K. felt so much more happy. "As for that gift, come to my room later."

Impmon glanced over at Gallantmon.

"No doubting that this is all part of something bigger. This here just proves it." Impmon told him, and Gallantmon didn't reply for a moment.

"But what was Etemon in all this? The great master, an apprentice, or a misled digimon turned evil by the master of someone else from there?" Impmon didn't reply at all, since he brought a very valid point up.

...

Later, T.K. went to Gennai's room. "This is your gift." Gennai opened a closest and revealed a outfit. "My great grandfathers clothes. Use these to represent your apprenticeship with me. I really want you to use these clothes. It would make me very happy."

Gennai left the room for him to change. He put on the clothes. White clothes, orange gloves and shoes. Along with using the orange paint to make two orange stripes on his face (one for each cheek) and painted the upper part of his face white. He also dyed his hair black along with it all. Lastly he looked at Bearmon's energy sword hilt. Turning it on, the blue blade shined brightest in that room. He put it on his left side of his chest. T.K. was now ready to meet Gennai to show him the changes. He left the room knowing it was all different from here on in.

...

The next morning, there was a party celebrating the fall of Etemon. Gennai made an announcement about T.K. being his apprentice and we were all very surprised when we saw how he looked now. To be honest though, I kind of liked the way he looked now.

In that moment, Dodomon digivolved to Wanyamon. Now a little more grown up for T.K.

The council room opened and in came Ken. He walked up to us all and we started at him confused. "I fought the most powerful digimon of all time, met a time traveler, got a blue card, got my ultimate level digimon, and I feel tired. But Wormmon told me I should come back and stop thinking about leaving. Since you guys will miss me."

Matt walked up to Ken. "There is no group of digidestined without you Ken. You made this team complete. Never leave us again or even think about it." He shook Ken's hand. I patted his back, T.K. did the shaking of hands to. Mimi hugged Ken for a bit, and Sora told him that he was one of the most important people she ever met. Izzy said that he was pretty impressive and that he has grown used to hanging with him instead of Sam.

Gennai stepped out of his seat and started clapping for Ken. I followed him and the other digidestined started clapping. Soon the other council members started clapping and cheering for Ken being there. Even Daemon cheered and joined in on the party. All the other digimon who were there also joined in with the happy moment.

Ken looked like he was going to cry. He knew it was for him and that made him even more happy. "Thank you guys so much. This means so much to me." Ken really realized for the first time that not only did we accept him, we considered him second family. This whole clapping fest and cheering proved it for him.

For the first time since he went to the digital world, he felt truly grateful. He felt like he had real friends, a real family. A real cause.


	26. The Church of Dukemon

**In the year 2018**

**After the Etemon Arc, before the Myotismon Arc**

Joe and T.K. had gotten all the info they could have possibly wanted from Sora. Both of them had gotten up and brushed their legs off. Even though they didn't need to.

"Thanks for helping me understand more of what really happened in depth. And for also making me feel better writing about this." T.K. said putting his work in his workbag.

"Where are you planning to go next?" Sora asked a bit interested in their next plans. The two seemed to think about Sora's question before they came to a silent agreement.

"Ken's place. I haven't seen him in two years. I think he has earned another visit from me." T.K. said and walked to the house door. Joe following right behind him. "See you later. When I have all of it written down."

With that, the two went inside T.K.'s car and started to drive on over to Ken's house. "I wonder what we will be walking into." Joe said as he was staring out the car window.

Soon enough, the two had reached Ken's place. T.K. got his work bag ready and the two came into the house.

Ken was easy enough to notice. He was staring at the fire place in his living room. "I will be gone for the moment. So your friends can talk to you." His wife said when everybody had all introduced each other again. She left the room with no further comment.

Joe and T.K. sat down and got right to business. "We are writing of our adventures in the digital world. Want to help us?" T.K. broke the news to him.

Ken took a drink and answered. "After you listen to my problem, yes."

"What is your problem?" Joe asked Ken as Ken sat down. Wondering to himself what to say and how exactly to say it.

"Kari wants to have a kid with me. But I don't want to have one. I'm way too afraid to even consider it." Ken said and the other two adults were wondering what to say.

"Why are you so scared to have a kid?" T.K. asked and gave some of his personal life to Ken. "My wife wanted to have a kid. But since I am fourteen years older, I was thinking that it shouldn't be the case. As I would be a bit of a old dad when she was the proper age. But I gave in after a while and we have a kid now. A son named Trent who is five years old now. However, she wants a second child now."

"But you haven't been taken over by some person who wanted to take over two different worlds and used you as their pawn. What if I had the kid and held them in my hands and I turn to the way I was again. I could never be happy with myself or look at Kari ever again." Ken said looking at his hands to prove his point.

"Ken, the fact that Kari married you shows that she thinks you have gone beyond that point. It also shows that if she wants a child, she wants to move to the next step up in the relationship." Joe said as he added another, albeit possibly irrelevant, point. "Besides, you only have half or so of the age gap as T.K. and his wife. So it's like you will be a old dad and her being a young mom or any of that."

In the bathroom, Kari was hearing all of this. Wondering why he would talk about it to them more than her. But his concerns made her love him more. Like Joe said though, they're only eight years apart or so. Not the fourteen that T.K. and his wife are.

"Besides, I have another detail that I don't want to tell her." Ken said and the other two moved a tad closer when he lowered his voice. "Long ago, before I even met Kari, I had sex with another woman. We used no protection and she got pregnant. We have a son now. He's twenty-seven now and I have only told my father."

When Kari heard that, she blew her cover by running into the living room. "Really, you already have a kid and you never told me." She sounded more sad than angry. But she was still angry.

"Again, I had him when I barely even knew who you were. And he was born less than a year after my first set of adventures in the digital world." Ken said as he stood up and hugged his wife.

"What's his name?" Kari asked Ken looking at him not so angry anymore. Now that she was calmer, she was more willing to listen.

"Lucas. His mother was really into Star Wars. Surprised she didn't name him George. I hang out with him every Saturday for lunch. Perhaps you can meet him next time." Ken kissed Kari and looked at Joe and T.K.

"I would really like to meet him. We will talk about the idea of kids of our own later. But let's help our friends writing first. I guess your kids opinion matters now. If he wants to be a big brother or not after all these years." Kari and Ken sat down and the four of them started to work on the story so they could get done faster.

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Church of Dukemon**

Chapter Narrated By Matt

There are a few things I know about for sure. First off, I know that my brother T.K. is the holy swordsman of the prophecy. Second off, we are a massive failure of a group without Tai and some of our other members. Third off is that I know that I am insanely in love with Sora. One of the most beautiful people I have ever laid my eyes upon. I may as well tell you the story of how I became so sure of all this.

It all started on the day when we had our celebration after our defeat of Etemon. Tai was gone, ad all of us were wanting to find a way to find him. But T.K. wasn't allowed to worry about that too much. As Gennai is giving him his tough lessons. I got the chance to watch his first lesson, because I was his brother and Gennai invited me to see it.

"Remember you have to wait to make your swing until the right moment. If you mess it up, your enemy will find the proper chance to strike at you and take you down. If there is one thing I know you won't want is that you can get defeated and die." Gennai said and used their energy sword to make another swing at T.K. Who was able to deflect the attack at the right moment.

"Was that what you mean when you say this stuff?" T.K. asked and Gennai said yes. "If I was able to do that, does that mean that I am doing a good job progressing?"

"You have only been training with me for a day. That is the most basic of things that I want to show you. You can't let one thing that you happened to do correctly get through your head." Gennai said and T.K. nodded. Like he knew how hard this was going to be. "It took me over ten years to become a master in the order. That was how long my master Gallantmon took me to teach you. Trust me, you will be doing this for years before you learn everything." Gennai told T.K. of the commitment that he was going to have to take.

"What do the different colors of the energy sword mean?" T.K. asked Gennai, and his master was surprised by the question that he asked. Like he really wasn't expecting that type of question.

"Your blade is blue. That means you are that type of person that would like to fix problems with talking to the person that you have the problem with. Not only that, but you will not hold back if you have to fight. That means that you can take care of things both ways. Seems like you really got the right color for you in the end. My blade is a purple one. That means that I can do anything to fix my problems but that means that as long as I have it, I cannot be in love. Shows my dedication to being focused on that. So those are small descriptions of it." Gennai answered and Izzy ran in the room.

"Gennai, do you have any possible idea where Tai could be?" Izzy asked and Gennai looked at T.K. He bowed and said something to T.K. exclusively.

"I guess our lesson for the day is over. Come back here tomorrow unless if something happens that makes it so you can't do that." Gennai said and left the room to speak with Izzy.

T.K. turned his energy sword blade off and walked over to me. He sat down and tried to make some light conversation. "How are you right now? Joe told me that you have been looking at Sora a bit. What's the secret in that? You're my brother, so you can tell me without having to worry about it."

"Yeah Joe is right. I have been checking her out quite a bit. I just like her a lot." I admitted and he asked me a second question.

"What is the earliest memory that you have of her?" I had to think about it for a moment. I was thinking one or two years ago but when I thought of it I realized it was even earlier than that.

"I do remember when I first met her I think." I said and told him about it. It all started about four or so years ago.

I was walking around a couple weeks before my birthday. I was turning twelve that coming birthday. But I was really tired after a while of walking. Because I was hanging out with a friend, then I went to the school track, then I went all the way over to the store and after I was done going to the store I decided to go home.

When I was trying to head home, I think the sun was setting and I was also worried that my father was worried about where I would be by now. I couldn't handle the fatigue after a while of all the walking. So I walked a little bit longer until I reached a tree to take a break at. At the tree, I set myself there and closed my eyes.

I have no idea how long I was sleeping, but when I woke up I saw a little girl in front of me. She was holding a cup of water as if she were offering it to me. "You've been there for a couple hours." She said and I was about to get up when she forced me to drink the cup of water.

"What time is it?" I asked her and she smiled at me.

"I think it's around seven thirty in the evening. What is your name? It's my birthday." She responded and I told her.

"My name is Matt. What is your name? How old are you turning?" I asked her and she shook my hand. Mind you, with no permission at all.

"My name is Sora. I'm turning eleven today. Thanks for asking. You're so nice for asking that. Most people wouldn't even care enough to ask me. Even though since it's my birthday, I'm the top priority." She said and I forced myself to get up. I couldn't let her keep me here much longer.

"Shouldn't you be home now?" I asked and she pointed at the house behind me. As if that was her way to tell me that she was home. "Well okay then. But still I have to go now. See you later." I said, thinking to myself at the time that I would never see her again. Obviously that was wrong.

When I was done telling T.K. about my first memory of Sora, he was looking at the ground.

"How long have you been thinking about her?" He asked curious. I couldn't tell him that. I mean, I doubt he knew anything about romance.

"I would say after Birdramon showed up and how she helped those Yokomon get saved when Meramon attacked. Then it wasn't too much, but over time it became too much for me. I would say the too much feeling sort of came when Devimon was defeated. But don't worry about it T.K. You don't need to worry about this sort of stuff. You're too young to get it." I said and T.K. blinked once or twice at me.

"Matt, thirteen is not too young to know about romance. Just because I don't like anybody too much doesn't mean that I don't know anything about it. But I will leave you alone now. I wonder what Gennai is telling Izzy. I will check that out." T.K. walked out of the room, grabbing his practice materials.

I sat there a little while longer before I followed his lead. I saw Gennai and Izzy talking about forty or so feet after I left the room. Wondering what it was they were talking about, I took a few steps back. So I can hear it but they wouldn't assume I was eavesdropping.

"I must find Tai now. Your directions seem spot on. Thank you." Izzy said and I wondered what Gennai was telling him. Whatever it was, it had something to do with Tai and I could tell that Izzy was a big fan of what he heard. Regardless of what it was. Gennai got a black bag out of his left pocket and handed it to Izzy.

"If you really must, take this. It contains every single piece that you really need to complete your dragon rider project. Since most of the things you got were either wrong or outdated. But with these, you can do the entire project on your own the way it should be done. Although I wish you don't go, it is your choice. But at least think of it before you leave." Gennai said and Izzy walked away. That was when I thought it was okay for me to walk closer in.

"What is the dragon rider?" I asked Gennai, having a faint theory on what it was. But I wanted Gennai to explain it to me. To see if I was right or not.

"A huge project that Izzy is working on. He wants it to be sort of a secret. Ignitemon convinced him to go with the project." Gennai said and I almost forgot all about Ignitemon.

"Where do you think they are? Ignitemon I mean." I asked Gennai and he seemed like he hadn't really thought on it until I asked him about it.

"They come around the council every once in a while. But they aren't a member of the council. I doubt that you will be seeing them much anymore. Because their main goal was to see Devimon get defeated." Gennai said and I understood that this was possibly the best that I will get as a answer.

So I kept walking until I reached the dinner room that we had our celebration at before. "Ken, what are you doing?" I asked him when I saw that he was writing something on a piece of paper.

"I am writing a message to my parents for when we come back home. I just hope that they will still be there when we come back and that they won't call me insane." Ken replied and stopped writing his message and put the piece of paper in his pocket.

"You know they will probably like it better if you told them directly of all the events." I tried pointing out to him. He looked at his pocket for a split second.

"I know that this is probably the case, but I just don't really want to see them in person for a while. Because if I do then it will remind me of my brother. I am pretty sure you would understand." Ken was explaining himself. I guess I did understand that.

"Did your brother ever have a girlfriend?" I asked him randomly and Ken looked like he wanted to leave. But he decided that there wasn't anything to lose by answering.

"Yes he had a girlfriend. I can't remember if we talked about it before. But there you go. I wonder how she is taking it. Change in topic here, but have you had a girlfriend before?"

"Yeah I have had a few girlfriends before. I think like six or so in the past. I also had one boyfriend for a couple weeks a long time ago. I think that was the fourth person I dated." I said and Ken looked at me. As if trying to decide what he found more surprising. The fact that I had six girlfriends or the fact that I had a boyfriend before.

"That seems interesting. I wouldn't have expected that sort of answer." Ken said and got himself up from the chair that he was sitting on. "See you later. Maybe we can talk about finding Tai later." Ken then left me alone. Once he left me alone, I walked over to the room that I was going to stay in tonight. Not expecting what I found inside.

I found Sora lying on my bed, and that wasn't even the thing that surprised me. What surprised me was the fact that she had her hands held behind her head. She also had her legs split open and she was smiling. "What are you trying to indicate to me?" I asked Sora and she laughed before she got ready to answer.

"I heard some things about you. I heard that you like me. Is that true?" She was saying and I almost tried denying it before I realized how much I must have been blushing from her position.

"Yeah that is true. But that still doesn't answer my question. Why are you in my room?" I asked and sat on the bed. "This is my place to sleep. I can't sleep when you are taking up half the space of the bed."

Sora was now just trying to make me feel odd now. Because she scooted a little closer to me. Making me want to walk off now. "Matt, don't tell Tai this." She said and I asked her why she would be worried if Tai found out.

"Because Tai is my friend. Tai might not like the idea of one of my friends learning that I am teasing a man like this. Now you know, since Tai and I do sports and all that and we are friends, most people are expecting us to hook up. But I wonder why I have to do that." She said and I was wondering if this was indicating that she was dating Tai or if she liked me.

"Where are you heading in this?" I asked and she told me that will give me a little kiss. But she says unless anything else happens, it will just be this once. So with that, she pursed her lips against mine.

We had held that position for a little while until Joe came into the room. When he saw that, he looked like he wanted to head out. "The rest of the group want to talk about Tai and what to do. Sorry for coming into this." Joe walked out of the room and I looked at Sora. She nodded and we got ready to talk to the rest of the group.

We went out to the room where the other group members were. Izzy was on his computer, scanning for a place on there. I asked him why he was doing that. "I am looking for where Tai is at. I am leaving today right after this." Izzy said, and I groaned when he said that. Because Tai was already away from us, and I didn't want ore of the group to be gone.

Gennai obviously heard that and came up behind Izzy. "What about what I said and you waiting until morning?" Izzy closed his computer and shook his head.

"I have to make my own choices. I want to find Tai and if I don't leave tonight, I am losing a few hours to that I have to find him." Izzy said and was looking at Gennai. I sat there wondering if Gennai was going to protest to this or not.

"While I do not like it, I can't force you to change you mind. You are right, you have to make your own choices. If you really want to leave to find him tonight, then you can go ahead." Gennai said and then left us alone. I could his whispering to himself that being reckless could be Izzy's biggest weakness.

"I can always use this computer and keep track of what is happening and where Tai is and how close I am to reaching him." Izzy said and I think Joe sort of lost it at that.

"What if your computer dies? Your computer can't do everything for you. You need to start doing stuff for yourself and not always looking for your computer to do everything. Computers can be destroyed at any moment and what then? Will you try to remember what you read on there? Again, start doing things for yourself." Joe said and that sort of made Izzy feel bad about himself. "Sorry, but that is the reality."

"Joe, that's not as easy as you claim it to be. I can't just say 'oh I'm done with the computer, time to do everything on my own.'" Izzy said and he closed his computer. As if he was doing it just to make Joe happy. "I have to get ready for my departure." He got up and headed out of the room.

"You know that's what he likes to use. You shouldn't complain about him using what he likes to use. That's like somebody yelling at you for using your glasses." Sora said and that made Joe get silent.

"I have to be alone." Joe said and went to his room. I haven't heard Joe speak in such a low and defeated voice in a long time. Makes me wonder if he was going to think about what Sora had said. She looked at me.

"I guess Joe does have a point. But it's still not Izzy's fault that he uses the computer all the time. I'm getting tired. I need to sleep." Sora decided and left the room.

Soon enough, everybody left the room. Ken went next, followed directly by Mimi, T.K. and I talked a few minutes with T.K. and he decided to leave as well. So I was the last one to go. But I wanted to see Izzy before he left, so I walked to his room to get a last minute conversation.

"Izzy, where does your map tell you to go on finding Tai?" I asked him and Izzy showed me. All I saw was a bunch of rocks and stuff. I had no idea what any of it meant.

"It looks like it is close to a cave. Not what I was expecting but considering this place I am not surprised. Maybe even somewhere on a mountain. I don't know if I can ever think of mountains the same way again after Devimon. I think you know what I mean." Izzy was saying, and I was rubbing my chin.

"How are you going to go through a cave and possibly a whole mountain if you only have Tentomon with you?" I asked him and then I felt dumb soon as I asked him. Because his answer was super obvious.

"I can just have Kabuterimon fly around. Besides, since everybody has their tag, I think my can work now. If that is the case then I can have Tentomon digivolve to their ultimate form." Izzy replied before he gave me what his real big concern was. "I am just worried that this really isn't the place that Tai is and that it is a big mislead."

"You never know without trying." I said feeling the need to state the obvious. "I just hope that this is the place Tai is and that we don't have to worry about looking for him and for you to." I could just picture that whole thing in my head. Needing to look for Tai and Izzy both. I hoped that this wouldn't be the case

"I doubt that it won't be the location. I am not worried about what Joe says. He doesn't know my computer can do almost anything with pretty much no problem. That is the best thing about this device." Izzy said so certain about it I decided to stay silent. I wish I was so certain on things.

"When are you heading out?" I asked him and soon as I asked that question he seemed to consider that.

"I will probably head out in the next couple minutes. Thanks for talking to me. Makes me feel better about going out and doing this." Izzy put the computer behind his back and walked out the door. That was all he said and the last I will be seeing of him for a while. The first of our second great split up.

I went to my room and flopped on my bed. "It seems like I'm just here now. Like I'm not really a big part of the group anymore. Just sort of a person observing everything." I said and closed my eyes. Going right to sleep.

My dream was rather basic. I just saw all seven of us when we finally gotten rid of the big bad. Whatever that was. We were in front of Gennai and he was bringing us back home. All of us were saying goodbye to our digimon and I felt kind of sad. Even though I knew it wasn't real. Then once we were back home, everything started to go by normally again.

I woke up at a pretty decent time in the morning. When I was awake, Mimi was looking at me. I was wondering why she was here in front of me. "What is going on?" I asked when I got myself into the fully awake mindset.

"I have a really weird thing to tell you." She said and I asked her what she was talking about. "I had a dream telling me I had to go somewhere."

"Are you going to really listen to a dream? Besides, where did it tell you to go?" I was putting on my shoes and she sat next to me because I had moved over for her.

"I think I should do it. There was a voice telling me to go there and the voice sounded really urgent. I think the place that I was told to go to was at the end of a forest. Not that this is really the important part but the place was a temple looking thing with vines and such covering it. I don't know what it means but that is why I want to go." She was saying, and I couldn't even comprehend anything she was saying. Since most of it made no sense. I didn't want Mimi to be away to. Because if it was all wrong, which it most likely is, then we would have to find Izzy, Tai and Mimi.

"But the vision or if that is even what it is could be wrong and then you will be gone. Then we will have to find you." I said and she shook her head.

"I want to do this." Mimi said and she was patting her legs. "I can bring Palmon and everything. Don't worry about everything the way you do Matt. Take things easier." I couldn't really understand why she is so calm and everything about matters such as these.

"Maybe you need to take things more serious." I told her not really sure how she was going to take what I said. Not what I said. How I said it to be exact.

That was when a digimon walked in. One that we had only talked to a couple times. "Daemon, what are you doing here?" Gabumon asked Daemon, whom sat on the ground.

"I think that Mimi should do what she says she wishes to do. She really wants to do this and we should let her go with her wishes. I think she can find Tai with no issue. I can almost assure it." Daemon looked at Mimi and rolled their right hand as if telling her to leave. "Please go and do your quest. I approve."

Mimi nodded and left my room. Palmon followed right behind her and I was annoyed that Daemon said all that as if they had made it final. Daemon looked at me. "I wished to talk to you about my goal to make this digital world much better."

"How so?" I asked, getting a tad interested.

"I want to rise in power in the council and win over the hearts of every digimon in this world. Once I reached the top position of the council I will start being able to send off my own missions that I wish and make choices on what should be dealt with or not. I need the digidestineds help with that." Daemon walked to my door. "I promise that your brother and family will be safe if you can help me climb up the ranks of the council."

Daemon left the room and I believed them. I has thought that they were genuine about the way they were wanting to help the digital world. I decided to visit T.K. in his room with Gabumon following me. "Daemon sounds like a nice guy." Gabumon told me when I reached the door to his room.

"He's in the training room. Been there for several hours. Said that he couldn't leave until he clears his mind." Wanyamon said soon as they saw us. I was going to have to get used to this being the partner and not patamon.

"I will go check it out." I said, heading on over to the training room. Once there, I saw him climbing a rock wall. Changing directions everytime it was required for him to. He had made it to the top and he jumped down. He was pretty sweaty and he wiped his sweat off his face. He grabbed a bag next to the rock wall. The bag contained things that he had and uses often. Once he saw me, he had a brief dialogue with me.

"What are you doing here? Only the apprentices and members of the order are allowed here. If I wasn't the only one here you would have been kicked out." He said leaving the room. After he was five or six feet away from the door I said something to get his attention again.

"Do you think we should be heading our sometime soon? I think we need to leave this city soon. Because something feels wrong here." I said, and T.K. shifted the bag in his hands a little bit.

"Maybe we should. But you guys can always leave without me. I still need to learn from Gennai. He has several years of lessons to teach me. You might not be seeing me in a while." He left me standing there after that. I was just standing there, wondering if the years part was either a really big stretch or the truth. I really hoped that it was a overblown statement.

I was walking along and I saw Joe and Sora walking by me. They were talking about Etemon and the battle we had at the pyramid a couple days ago. I decided to join in with them.

"Doesn't T.K. seem... different? Ever since we saw him again, everything he says and does feel completely different from the normal way he was back then." I said, wondering what they had to say.

"Give him time. He will go back to the fun little kid we knew him as." Sora said and Joe was the one to correct her.

"He's not a little kid. He's thirteen, that's not little. But yes I agree with Matt, the last few days he has seemed different from when I first saw him here. Maybe patamon and Bearmon's departure has something to do with it." I decided to bring it up.

"Mimi left this place this morning. Just a few minutes ago." Soon as I said that, Joe stopped walking and looked right at me.

"Why is she going? Where are you going?" Joe asked so scared and stumbling on every couple words that he said that I was actually kind of worried.

"She said it was like some forest place. That was all that she said." I replied quickly hoping that he would relax just a little bit.

"I need to go there. I will be leaving right away." Joe started running down the hallway before Sora called at him. He stopped annoyed and she gave him a hug.

"That is for good luck. I hope that you can find her." Soon as Sora said that and let go of him he nodded fast enough. "Now go get her." Joe continued running after that. I looked at Sora.

"What if he or she, if not both of them, get lost on the way?" I asked getting Sora to finally considering that possibility. "Maybe Ken would have something to say. I doubt T.K. really has any idea. Since he is probably too busy taking care of those insane training exercises."

"Ken probably doesn't have much to say about it. But we could give it a try." Sora and I started heading towards the room Ken was at. Along the way, I noticed that Daemon was talking to what looked like a hologram. I only heard one thing that he said.

"I will make it legal. Don't worry about it." I had no idea what Daemon meant when they said that. Perhaps they were talking about a law that Daemon intended to pass. Boy, was I wrong.

At Ken's room, I saw him next to Wormmon and he was also reading something. "What are you reading?"

"Just a book describing the things in this town. Or what would have been in this town. If we had come here earlier you know. Why are you here? You guys seem a bit frantic." Ken closed the book and threw it on the bed.

"Joe, Izzy, and now Mimi are gone from this place. Meaning the only people left here are T.K., you, Matt and I." Sora answered and Ken seemed to ponder that fact that he had just heard.

"I know why Izzy left. He said he was looking for Tai. But why Joe and Mimi?"

"Mimi woke me up today and she said that she had a weird dream and wanted to check out what was in the dream. Or something like that. I hope I paid more attention to what she had said. Joe found out Mimi was gone and just ran off soon as he learned that. I'm guessing he is also looking for her." I told him making sure that it seemed right before I said it to him. Ken yawned, making me wonder if this had anything to do with him being tired.

"I think we need to look for them. Why can't anything just be normal?" Ken grabbed Wormmon off the ground and he looked at the two of us. As if waiting for us to make a different idea.

"I will get T.K. You guys talk about whatever you want." Sora said and ran out of the room. I had a feeling that she believed T.K. would listen to her more than he would have listened to me. I didn't like the fact like at all, I think that maybe she was right.

"Where do you think one of them would be? Knowing Joe, he probably has gone the furthest from here by now. Even though Izzy left first, he probably found a house and is using the wifi there." I think the Izzy comment was meant as a joke, and that was why I laughed at the comment.

"You know what?" I started and got Ken's mild interest. "I think Tai can be found in just a day or two. I don't think that him gone missing is too much of a problem. Something that we are overreacting to. If that is the case then a lot of this leaving to find him and all that is just going to be a waste of time."

"You always think on the bad side of things." Ken said as there was a brief silence. "But I think that you might be right and Tai will be a lot easier to find than we are making it out to be." Sora came in with T.K. when he said that and looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"We are going to to be heading out now. T.K. said he was ready to leave." Sora said and that was settled then. "Want to head out right now?"

"Yeah, let's do it. No point in waiting this long when we all decide that we should head out soon." I decided and we left Ken's room. While we thought nobody watching us leave, Gennai was actually seeing what we were doing. He decided not to say anything about it. Because he knew people who would go out and do things without the approval of their elders several years ago. He also learned from Izzy the previous day that it really should be their own decision on what they do.

Once they were out of the building for a few steps, T.K. looked back at the building. "I wonder what Gennai is going to think seeing me gone. He might be mad that he couldn't teach me his next lesson." I was actually the first one to ask if he wanted to go back, and he told us that he wouldn't choose to.

"I have to do some things without much support from people like him. To show that I don't even need as much training as he thinks I would need. He says I would need several years of training as his apprentice, and I want to show him that I could get all of it done in a couple months. Maybe a year." He was saying as he was giving his neck a nice rubbing.

"Doesn't Daemon seem like a nice guy?" I asked, telling them why I was thinking that. "Because they were telling me all the ways they were planing on saving the digital world. They really do seem like they have good intentions. If they turn out to be our enemy this whole time then hats off to them. Because I wouldn't have ever guessed it."

"I don't think we have spoken to them enough to know what they are really planning." Ken said, as if he was trying to get me to consider something. "Although he doesn't seem as evil as you know Etemon or something. Or Devimon from what I have heard about them."

"Hey T.K., why did you go into this apprenticeship?" Sora asked T.K. trying to understand more of his motivation.

"Because I want to save this world with good motivation and the fact that I want to have the digimon to have a hero that they can look up to. When Bearmon brought it up, I thought that this would have been a good chance to do this. Bearmon wanted to teach me, but I couldn't give two cents who would teach me. After Bearmon was killed, I knew that it would have to be with somebody else. The idea with Gennai wasn't something to bother me, but Gallantmon didn't want him to teach me at all. But eventually Gallantmon accepted Gennai's wishes to teach me." He said, and he saw something that got his attention up ahead of him.

"I don't remember ever seeing anything like this. A town in the distance. I could have sworn that it wasn't there last time I came to this city." T.K. said and was pointing in the direction that he was talking about.

"It looks like a nice place. I am sure that one of the three who left us in the last twenty four hours went here to take a break. If we are lucky, one might even still be there. Let's check it out." I proposed, realizing just how long we must have been walking. It must have been at least two hours, but we had talked about so much stuff that A, I forgot all of our conversations and B, I didn't notice how much darker it had gotten.

"I could use a nice bath. Take off my fur for a little bit." Gabumon said, and Biyomon chimed in.

"You can't take your coat off." I decided not to point out that I actually saw Gabumon take their fur off. It seems Gabumon didn't want to point it out either, as they didn't talk about it or even attempt to correct her.

"Yeah, you're right." Gabumon actually pretended to agree. With that, we kept walking a bit longer in the direction of the town. Once at the entrance, when it was twilight by the way, we saw one guard at the door.

"What brings you here?" The guard asked as Ken took over for the answer here.

"We want to just have a visit. Can we come in?" Soon as Ken asked that, the guard was very rejecting of it.

"No you can't, Dukemon, our head of our church is getting married today. To a very rich digimon from an entirely different continent. I will let you stay under one condition. That you attend the wedding tonight as one of the attendants." We all had to promise to them that we would do that. First us humans, then our partners.

"Okay, I will let you in. Don't ruin the wedding." The guard stepped aside and asked T.K. a question. "Why do you not have a digimon? And nice looks by the way, it feels like I seen somebody wear it before." I just realized that the Wanyamon that T.K. had the last couple days wasn't there.

"I told it not to come. They are too weak and they need to stay at a town we just recently visited so they won't be in danger." T.K. answered and we walked through the town entrance after T.K. finished that topic.

Once in the town, we saw a bunch of digimon walking into a large building. We were told that this was the church that Dukemon was getting married in. So we decided to follow the walking directions that the digimon were taking.

Two steps into the church, a digimon called for our attention. "I heard about you. I need your help." Confused on the quick entrance, we asked them what it was for.

"I found a secret entrance under here. There is something I want to show you. Because I alone cannot prove what I have found. However, with all of you, I can prove my point." The digimon said and started walking in the direction that they wanted to show us.

Not having any sort of idea what we should do next in general, we started following them. Once we had reached a corner that had less digimon around it, they showed a small down entrance to us. "I found this when walking here one day. Follow me and it will be clear." They opened the entrance, and went inside. I looked at the others and led the way down. However, some guards and Dukemon had seen what we were doing.

"I will stand on watch. You guys go on without me." T.K. said and when we looked at him for a moment wondering if he was sure, he told us in a even more stern voice: "Trust me, I can take of it." When he said that in that voice, we listened to him and went down the stairs.

When everybody was down, T.K. lifted him thumb up. "I got it under control." After we kept going, he grabbed a hold of his energy sword hilt. As if ready for a fight.

We kept walking until there was a bunch of shelves, all of them with tons of money on it. With different colors, such as red, blue, green, and even golden. "What is the problem?" I asked the digimon and they explained it to me.

"This is illegal money." The digimon said, walking up to some of the bills. He picked one of them, and pointed at the corner very closely.

"What is that symbol?" I asked, understanding what they meant. There was a tiny triangle with a dot on it.

"This is indication that this is invalid money. What would have been valid a thousand years ago, is now just a piece of paper. I could burn all of it and it would make no sense. I did some research and Dukemon has been forcing the digimon of this town to pay it just to enter. They would take the real currency for themselves where a different digimon would give them double that amount in this currency. Then they would send it to Metal City. The digimon there would take no time to examine what the money was and would consider it correct." The digimon said, and I felt it was more obvious the more I looked at it the money was fake.

Such as the different colors, the smooth feeling all the money has, and the fact that all the bills looked and felt the same aside from the color. Like actually every single amount was the same. They were each worth a hundred dollars, when each color should of obviously had a different value.

"What do we do about it?" Ken asked when he realized how much this was a terrible deed. This Dukemon was stealing money from the digimon of this town, and not only that, but was using it for themselves and completely got away with it by sending this type of money to them.

"We are going to bust them. Tell everybody the truth." The digimon said, and that was when we were interrupted.

"Bust me about what? Nobody would believe you. What are you, a pathetic little digimon and I am the head of an entire church." Dukemon said, and I remembered T.K. What was going on with him? At least he must have gotten out alright.

"Oh yes him?" Dukemon said, as if reading my thoughts. "I sent most of my guards after him. He is fighting them all. The wedding will be delayed a day or two. Whatever, the wedding won't make a difference in my fame. He won't survive, there are a hundred guards coming after him. A day of training under the council won't get him more than four or five of them under his belt. Some guards are coming down here and will take care of you. If only you didn't listen to this digimon here then you would have survived. Good bye."

Dukemon headed up from the stairs and left us here. Several of the guards started coming down the stairs and I looked at the others.

"I will go after Dukemon. You guys take care of everything else." I started running out of the room, shoving several of the guards out of my way. Despite this holding swords and everything. As if they were in medieval times. Gabumon didn't follow me though, for them to take care of the problem on their own.

I was on the normal church room and I saw all the digimon attending the wedding running out of the room. T.K. was fighting all the guards at him with his energy sword. He was leading them outside, as if to himself more room to fight them with outside. I saw him take out two of three of the guards while he was near the entrance of the church.

"So you are going to fight me by yourself?" Dukemon asked, making a move to drop their sword, and I stopped him.

"Fight me like that. I can prove that I don't need you to fight me without a weapon." I replied and jumped my way at Dukemon. When I forced them on the ground, I saw a small hole. Through the hole, I could see Ken down there.

"KEN! Show some digimon the money! Get Dukemon's fiance out of here. I got a bad Dukemon to deal with." I said, Ken understood right away. He started running up the stairs as well after a grabbed a giant wad of the fake money, and the fight resumed between Dukemon and I.

I slammed Dukemon to the wall of the building and the digimon pushed me down. I got myself up and kicked Dukemon in the face and made them in pain for a while. Dukemon grabbed their sword and came closer to me. I decided to take it into my own hands. When they got closer to me, I grabbed the sword and forced Dukemon to stab me in the chest. Not only in the chest, but less than a inch below my heart.

"I bet you wouldn't have guessed that I would do that. You wouldn't guess that I would let you kill me so easily. But as long as this distracts you and I can bust you and the others can escape, including the digimon whom you probably forced to marry you, then I have done my job. Not die, sacrifice."

I fell to the ground and my digivice, which I put in my hands, fell right out. Gabumon who had come up saw what I had done, and was just too surprised that I even did that.

Sora came up to me and grabbed my chest. I forced my head to look at her. "It was my choice." I said and she started to cry. She took her hat off and placed it on my stab mark to help me be in less pain.

"I will not let you die." She said and placed her head on my forehead. She gave it a quick kiss, and I felt happy that she would have even done that. "You are one of the best friends that I have ever had. Aside from Tai and maybe one or two others."

Ken took a second to stop what he was doing and threw a cast to Sora. "Get it on him." He said and ran the fake money, that one digimon, and the female digimon Dukemon tried to marry out.

Sora put the cast on me and told me that she will be coming again when it is over. She told me that if I lived, she would go on a date with me. That gave me motivation to want to live. When Sora and Ken were gone, I got myself up and found a pair of stairs that would lead me up the church.

I started to go up that path and Dukemon followed me up the stairs. Once outside, I saw what was going on outside. T.K. was doing a pretty good job getting rid of those guards with his energy sword. He had killed almost all of them. There was only two of three left. It was at that moment that I knew he was the holy swordsmen of the prophecy. Patamon died to fill the prophecy and make T.K. the hero he needed to be. I knew that my brother would be fine without me.

I looked at Dukemon. "Look below." They did listen to me and see Ken announce the fake money and all of Dukemon's scheme. "You failed, we have won. My life is necessary." I said and shoved Dukemon into the clock. They dropped their sword and I grabbed it and shoved it in their body. Afterwards, I slashed the clock down the middle and made it crush Dukemon to death.

I fell to the ground of the part of the church I was on, and closed my eyes. I thought I was dead by now.

When I woke up, I realized that I wasn't dead. That was the first oddity. The second one was Ken sitting next to me, waiting to give you something. "Sora wanted you to have this."

He handed it to me, and I looked at it. It was a purple and golden ring. "She said that it was a valued gift from her father. She never seen her father, but she didn't want to see it anymore so she gave it to you." I put the ring on after Ken explained that to me. T.K. was standing there to, and I saw that he was washing his wounds.

"Don't die on me. That was extremely uncool of you. I thought you were dead. I can't have three deaths in my life so close to each other." He put the cloth in his pocket after wiping everything up. I told him my feeling now.

"You are the holy swordsmen of the prophecy. Part of it is dedicated to you alone. I just have a feeling about it." As I said that, Ken looked like it was obvious and T.K. looked at us confused.

"What prophecy?" He asked as Ken took over to explain.

"The great prophecy of our quest. The lines are the following:

_Eight will go into a world that they have never seen before to rescue it from a great evil_

_Humans and digimon shall unite to revive a long unused power_

_The angel shall meet the kiss of death and never return_

_The holy swordsmen will save hundreds of lives with his weapon_

_The creator and the destroyer shall work together to defeat a common enemy_

_The evil masters shall rise and fall in a game of conquest_

_The traitor and the darkness shall consume the hero in a fate worse than death_

_The Arrows of Light will unlock an ancient miracle._"

After Ken said all the lines to him, T.K. looked as if he was going to make his own choice.

"If that is the case, I need to train myself to use this blade more. If it is true, I need to train myself to become a master of the energy sword." He looked at the hilt again. As if getting a new thought of it. "That is why I will be leaving now." So that was settled then. T.K. just left the room and left me and Ken alone. It didn't take me long to realize that Sora was gone.

"Why was Sora gone?" I asked quickly, and Ken put his hand on my shoulder.

"She couldn't force herself to see you after your choice to kill yourself. You really did die for a while. You were dead for three days before we got a doctor that was able to revive you. With a vitamin that they only had one of. Meaning that if you or anybody else dies, then there will be no revival. That was when she left. That was two days ago." Ken said, making a choice for us. But then I realized that this meant that we had five days to catch up on most of the people who left us.

"Gabumon, Wormmon, you and I. We can't leave each other alone now. We are the last ones. If we want to go somewhere, we have to go together. If we get in a argument, we must resolve it so we could handle each other. This is a good chance to give us some friendship." Ken decided for me and I agreed completely.

Ken held my hand hard and gave off a slight blush and if I wasn't aware of his living situation and all the stuff he went through, I would have thought was a sign of homosexual romance. "You believe in me don't you? You are my friend, aren't you?"

Realizing it was a movement of friendship, I held his hand as well and answered him. "Yes, if I wasn't before, I would have to be now. So we can do this sort of journey together." As I said that, Ken said something to me.

"Sora stole something from you, didn't she?" I knew when he asked that it was true.

"Yes, my heart. Ken, do you need advice?" Ken looked down, worried.

"Yeah, Sam had a girlfriend before he died. I sort of have a crush on her. Before his funeral, I think I will have to see her again. What do I do?" I could answer that.

"You just speak your honest thoughts to her. Tell her about you and Sam and if you can trust each other enough, you can tell her about her crush. What could possibly happen? You have sex with her and have a kid with her. Yeah, like that would happen." Ken looked back up laughing. I could tell he agreed.

"Let's get started." He said, letting go of my hands. We got up from my bed, and along with our partners, headed on our way.


	27. My Great Journey With Matt

Chapter 26: My Great Trip With Matt

Chapter Narrated by Ken and Tai

Ken's Point of View

About a hour or so after we had left the town that Dukemon had taken over before we defeated him, we found a small cabin in the woods. Yeah, I know, sounds like a movie. Anyways, Matt looked at me. As if he was already going to ask me if I wanted to go to that cabin myself.

"I guess a short stop won't be so bad. Okay, just a moment. Although we already know a moment was long enough to find out that a digimon called Dukemon can really screw up everything." I decided as we were opening up to the door of the cabin. Gabumon tried to pull at Matt's leg worried.

"What if this was a trap?" Gabumon asked Matt and even I couldn't really imagine that.

"I doubt that it was a trap really. Don't think that hard about this." I rubbed the fur on Gabumon's hair.

Matt knocked on the door a bit. After the sixth knock on the door, there was a slight open in the door. Matt looked at me, and he put his finger on his mouth. As if he was seriously expecting me to be quiet in a house were it seemed that nobody was at.

Listening to what Matt had 'said' we went into the house. I was grabbing Wormmon, as I had always done. I don't get why nobody else holds their digimon, but I feel that is only proper. I always hold Wormmon.

We looked around the house for a moment. I checked the tables out and see what I could find on the papers there. Matt was also checking out the drawers and everything. Both Matt and I came to a silent agreement soon as we saw what was going on in the house.

"This house has been clearly abandoned for a long time. It was't even like they got ready for leaving the house and bothered to clean up. This was obviously a quick project and they just picked up everything that they had and ran off. Kind of worries me actually. Look at this Ken." Matt said and I walked up to where Matt was at and saw what he was concerned about. Where he was, there was a map.

"What does this map mean?" I asked and took the map out of Matt's hand. With his permission, of course. I laid the map on the ground and blew on the map for a good while. It must have been like a minute or so. After that amount of time, I noticed what the map was.

"Is this the entire digital world?" Matt asked as he put his hand on my shoulder. I took a little bit of a deeper look at it and realized that I think he was right.

"I think it is. Why put your hand on my shoulder?" I asked him and he looked at me. He told me that he wasn't even thinking about it and he just does it as a natural response. I let it pass. That was when I noticed something different on the map.

"What are with all these spots drawn in on them?" I showed him the spots that I was talking about. "I wonder what they mean by this."

"It looks like these are locations are something. Look how many there are." Matt said, pointing at all of them. "There are six of them there. Do you want to check it out? See what could possibly be there."

"Why not try it out? I mean, what is the problem with it? We could always find some of the other team members there. Before we do that, lets look at the rest of the house. So we could see if there is perhaps a detailed description of what they mean on here. I feel like there must have been some hints to why it is marked this way." I said, folding the map up properly and looked in the house and found a back pack. I put it in the back pack, and I noticed nothing was in there. Sort of like the back pack was waiting for me.

We looked around the house for a little bit until I saw what I was looking for. A description of all the stuff that the marks on the map meant. From what I could gather, they were all leading to older pieces of artifacts. "I wonder what they are." I said, showing Matt the thing I read to show me that.

"I hope that this is worth it. Even if it is not, I still think that perhaps we could find something along the way." Matt was walking to the door and gave me a glance in the face. "Are you ready to head out now?"

"Yeah I guess." I decided and I left the house with our digimon coming behind us. I also took the time to put what I thought was important in the back pack.

As we had walked out, somebody walked out of the house bathroom. He smiled when he saw us. "Now I can find the items by following them. Then I can give the items to master Daemon and we would pay me very well." The man was named Neo Saiba.

* * *

Tai's Point of View

I woke up wondering what the heck was going on. I saw some things that just didn't make any sense. Like people walking around parks like nothing was wrong. Soccer balls everywhere and people just on phones. It made me wonder what I was doing, and I made a stupid choice.

"Where are we? Like what planet are we in?" I asked a man who was trying to get their kid to come back from leaving him.

"Earth of course. Good joke kid. That made me laugh." He replied, and left me alone to just look at him. I looked back down at Agumon, seeing a odd look on their face.

"How did that happen? Did defeating Datamon do this to us? Bring us to your world." Agumon was saying as they were looking around to see how the humans would react to them.

"Just act like you aren't actually a living being. Just be silent and they will think that perhaps you are just a stuffed animal or a strange looking dog." I said, trying to come up with a alternate option.

So there we were, trying to decide what way to go. When I finally realized what park this was, I realized what direction my house was. Figuring that out, I held Agumon's hand and we started walking in the way that I was leading them. "I got it, don't worry." I was telling Agumon, certain that everything would be better. Although I was curious how Kari was going to feel if she had seen Agumon.

I guess I should tell you a little bit about Kari. Outside the possibly very minimal info you already know about her.

She is a very young kid. Only about eight or so. Far too young for camp. That is what you already know. Some info for her is that despite her being much younger than me, she was actually almost as tall as me. She also gets sick pretty easily, and it has been even worse the last two years or so. She also has a cat named Miko that she has had for the last year. It also feels like she is the favorite child on my mother's side. I don't know about my father.

She has a babysitter actually. When my parents are gone and I am out of the house, a man named Davis is there to watch her. Davis was old enough to be her babysitter if you asked me. He was about fourteen or so. I think that's what he said once. He has been babysitting her since Kari was six years old.

On my way over to my house, I found a man who looked like a older Joe walking around. Thinking that this was actually Joe, I checked out what was going on. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked him, and the Joe look a like saw me.

"Do I know you?"

"I know somebody who looks like you named Joe. Do you have anything to do with him?"

"Yes I do, he is actually my younger brother. My name is Jim. I was going around the town to get to my job. But I want to tell you something. My brother Joe has talked to me a couple times on phone lately and he seems awfully worried about something. I'm worried about him. If you can find him, can you help him?" Jim started to walk away and wasn't even giving me a chance to say anything to him.

Thinking about that, I continued on my walk on over to my home. Not even realizing how close I was to my home, I had reached the front door to my house less than two minutes later. I opened the door to see Davis checking up on Kari.

"I was just wanting to make sure that you were fine. You need anything." Davis said, and Kari shook her head.

"Thanks for checking up on me." Kari told me, and he nodded as he was about to walk out of the building. Seeing me, he gave me a tiny check up.

"I have been checking her every day for a little bit. She said that she had been okay today. But I still made her breakfast. She has been sleeping the last few days. She said she was sick and has been sleeping most of the time. See you later." Davis said and left the house. I walked on inside and sat on the couch.

"Sick, are we?" I asked, as Kari sat next to me and laid her head on my lap. Agumon was hiding so she wouldn't see it.

"Why do we have a digimon here?" Kari asked, and I looked at her completely worried. Wondering how she could have possibly known that.

* * *

Ken's Point of View

We kept walking until I found a small statue nearby five trees. I looked at Matt, curious on what he was thinking about all this. "Matt, do you this this statue means something?" I said, examining.

The statue was about twice my height and it looked like it was a digimon statue. It looked like a fire warrior with red hair that was all spiky. The weirdest thing was that it looked rather humanoid. I saw a fire ball being made with one of their hands.

"It looks like maybe a memorial to a digimon that perhaps helped save the world or something." Matt theorized. As soon as he said, there was a small digimon that came up to them.

"Yes it was, this is a legendary warrior. I remembered traveling with them for a while several hundred years ago. They were a great man. I think it was also a human when they were fighting like this. I can't even remember anymore, it has been so long. But the point was, it helped save the world a long time ago with five others." The digimon said, and thinking that they perhaps knew a bit about the map and the locations, I brought it out.

"What does this mean exactly?" I asked him, pointing at all the spots on the map. The small digimon examined the map for a moment, realizing what it was actually.

"I think I get this meaning. It is where the six keys to open the castle door several hundred miles away lay. I haven't seen the castle in a long time and nobody has been in there for a while. Six keys were spread across the entire digital world. That way, even if one key was founded, the doors wouldn't be opened." The digimon said, looking at us. Pleading us silently that we don't do anything to expand on this.

"What is the digimon that they could possibly want to hide?" I asked completely worried about what the answer could possibly be. I did have a feeling whatever it was though, we were going to have to deal with it.

"The digimon was called Myotismon. Are you really going to try and find the keys. The keys are so well hidden that it might be possible that finding the keys will be more dangerous than the digimon themselves." The digimon handed the map back to me. I folded it back up once again and put it in my back pack.

"Thanks for telling us." I said to it. I mean, even if the digimon didn't want to help us that much, they still gave us some ideas. "Let's go right now Matt." When I said that, we walked away from the small digimon.

After the digimon that talked to us was clear out of our sight, I asked Matt if he wanted to find the keys or not. "I have a terrible feeling that we have to deal with this Myotismon sooner or later. I don't like it but we need the keys to get into the castle and defeat Myotismon, and to get those keys, we have to find them in the locations that are marked on the map."

The closest spot on the map didn't look too far away. It looked like maybe two days or so before we would reach it. Compared to the others that looked like they would take weeks, maybe even months to find. "Let's check that one out first." We said in complete agreement.

On that same night when we had got the map and sat down for the night, I asked Matt and Gabumon how dangerous they thought the first one was going to be.

"I think that it is just really well hidden. I doubt that there will actually be anything to difficult about it besides the idea of a rough puzzle." Gabumon was giving their ideas, playing with the fire with a stick that they had in their hands.

"I have no doubt that there wouldn't be a puzzle to find it. I can perfectly imagine that. However, I am pretty sure that there will be a bunch of digimon in there. Either hiding it or trying to find it." Wormmon admitted, and I was getting tired.

"Going to sleep." I announced and closed my eyes. Soon as I closed my eyes, I was asleep right away.

In my dream, I saw Sam's girlfriend in front of me. Her name was Susan if you wanted to know. Although I do think I said that once. When I saw that, I heard her asking me a bunch of questions. Every time I honestly answered a question, she would let me take one step closer to her. The first questions were easy to answer, like when was the last time I talked to Sam. Sooner though, the questions got harder and more personal, such as if I liked her and how much I liked the idea of kids. When I answered enough questions to get to her face, I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her. She kissed me back and we started making out. I started to unbutton her shirt and she was unzipping my pants. Before it got any further into the obvious sex dream, I was woken up by Matt.

"You were moaning. What is wrong?" Matt asked, and I explained what was going on.

"That is odd. You were dreaming about sleeping with your brothers girlfriend. The way you described it actually sounds very realistic. Not only that but the questions she asked were odd." Matt was saying, and I thought on it.

"Yeah it was odd that she was wanting to know how my parents met in the dream. Or how much I liked her. The weirdest question of all though was when she asked me if I believed in horror tales. Such as monster tales." I agreed, looking at Gabumon and Wormmon. "I don't know why I keep on having these types of thoughts and dreams. Ever since I talked about my concern of being a father in the Mines of Server, I have been dreaming of sexual desires with Sam's girlfriend. Like it is hinting at something in the future. Maybe I think too hard into it, but what is this is foreshadowing?"

"I doubt it really means anything. You just are thinking about the fact that you might have another chance to get with her now that Sam is dead." Matt tried to put logic to it. But something seemed wrong though.

"I hope that you are right." I decided, and I started walking around a little bit. Considering the fact that I probably haven't done any sort of movement in the last several hours. "Matt, can I admit something to you?"

"What is it Ken? I will listen to whatever you have to say." Matt got closer to me and I told him.

"If I do hook up with Sam's girlfriend and we have a kid together like we made the joke about yesterday, what would you do if I told you? That and I am worried that my parents are thinking I am dead now. After Sam dies and if they find me missing, they might be pushed over the edge and I wouldn't know what to say." I was saying, and we started walking as Matt was giving me some advice.

"If the kid thing does happen, promise me one thing. Either drop out of high school and take care of him or stay in high school and help take care of him that way. If you do one of those things, then I will be fine. Secondly about your parents, they will be worried until they return. Once you return, just tell them that you were on a walk. Not able to deal with Dam's death so you left for a while and forgot to ask." Matt was saying and I felt a tiny bit better. Gabumon and Wormmon were close behind us.

"Why are you so worried about the kid thing? Did you have sex already with somebody?"

I thought about it. I couldn't remember if I did or not. "I doubt it actually. But I just have a hunch I will. Let's drop it. I am far too worried about something that will never happened."

"Ken, will you let me see your parents?" Wormmon and Matt asked me, Wormmon asking the question a couple seconds earlier.

"I doubt have a problem with showing Matt. But I have a fear that they would freak out if I show Wormmon to them." I replied, and we remained silent for a little bit. We talked again when we saw a large group of digimon coming along on a path. We followed the path until we got up to them.

"What is going on?" I asked them, clearly having no idea what this was all about. It would have been pretty odd if I did know what it was for, after all.

"There is a tournament happening over in the next town. Just about three hours away. I would say one for hours for you humans." The digimon that I asked responded, and we left the digimon alone. We kept walking for a while until we saw a small town. Right then and there, I knew exactly what they meant.

There was a bunch of digimon circling around a building. There was a sign and when we read it I had a feeling we were heading in the right direction.

"ANNUAL TOWN TOURNAMENT!

Special Gift for the Winner!" The sign was saying and after a while of walking, we reached a digimon couple.

"Does anybody have a idea what the gift will be and what time will the tournament be?" Matt asked the couple. Confused for a split second, they answered as they realized what was asking them.

"The gift changes every year. Last year it was a box with a mini statue in it. The year before that it was just a basic golden trophy. Some digimon make rumors that when you win the tournament, you make a choice on what you want. As for the time the tournament will happen, it will be tomorrow afternoon." The digimon left us alone like we never existed after this reply.

"Want to do it?" I asked Matt and the two digimon we had what they thought.

"We might as well check it out to see what the tournament is about." Matt replied, and Gabumon seemed like they really didn't like the idea. If they did, I wished that they would have said something about it.

When it was our turn to talk to the register counter, the digimon doing the registration glanced at both Matt and I.

"You two humans don't do anything to help your digimon during the fights. You can train them all you want before the tournament, but after that during the battle, you will be thrown off the tournament if you try to help." The registration digimon gave us our rules.

So we left the counter alone and I told Matt my concern. "How are we going to train our digimon to be ready for the tournament? If we can't help them, does that mean that we need to get them to digivolve before we even get into the fighting square? I assuming it is a square fighting area considering most tournaments."

"I think that we have fought enough digimon in the past that we can hold our own against the digimon in the tournament. But if we have a chance to train, then we will do that." Matt replied, when I saw Gabumon pulling at my leg way too hard for my own liking.

"Look at the registration counter." Gabumon said, and I couldn't believe what I saw.

It was a human. One that looked my age, and he had a evil look on his face. I had no idea what to say. Not only that, but I think I knew who that guy was. "Ken, is that...?"

Soon as Matt started to ask that question, I knew exactly where he was getting at it. "Oh my god it is. It's Neo Sabia from our class." I said, realizing that this was him from our gym class last year. Since that was the only class Matt and I shared that year. I was looking at Matt, trying to thinking of what we should do.

"We walk away." Matt replied, explaining why. "I think he is hunting for us." Matt pulled at my arm and we started heading away from the area. We were hiding behind a barrel until we was out of sight. Surprisingly I was just thinking that I hoped he had gotten the same rules as we did.

We had got out from hiding behind the barrels when there was a digimon that told us that they needed to give us some information. "That guy that was just signing up for the tournament has been here for a while. In this digital world. He has been going around killing digimon and destroying houses for something. He said that he was searching for a item. But from the reports that I heard. he has never stated what he had been searching for."

"Thanks for telling us." Matt said in a thankful but concerned way. "Ken, let's look for a training place. While we discuss this."

So we were walking a tiny bit away from the town. That way we would still be able to walk back there when we were ready. "What do you think we should do about this piece of news?" I asked Matt, and he seemed to think about that exact same thing.

"We can hope to defeat him at the tournament. Maybe if we defeat him at the tournament, he will resign from this killing spree that he have heard he was in." Matt figured that it was a decent plan. I would agree that the concept was alright. But still, we had no idea how strong this guy was.

"Where do you think we could train?" Gabumon asked joining in on our conversation. I was looking around with my the general area. The problem was that I couldn't find a obvious spot that would suggest good training. Thankfully, Wormmon was taking care of that problem to.

"There is a small save over there. Maybe we could give that a try." Wormmon said and we started walking in that direction. As we were getting closer to it, I saw that this was a hideout. One for a bunch of bandits.

"What have you been doing here and don't you think that you should go elsewhere to rob digimon? Not somewhere that looks broke." I was trying to make some quick conversation before we destroyed them.

"We aren't up to anything bad like you so obviously assume we are." The digimon tried saying innocently and they couldn't see our digimon for a moment. That was because we had them go out of sight for a moment to digivolve to their champion forms.

"Well then you don't mind if we come in and check to make sure. You know, we can't be having a liar here." I tried to get in the cave and the digimon pushed me to the ground. That was when Stingmon and Garurumon jumped in and started using their attacks to defeat the digimon taking guard.

"We got it for now. We will come in when they are defeated." Stingmon told us and we went inside the cave. When we were in the cave, we spent a couple seconds looking at the fight to see if there was a problem.

After making sure that it wasn't too bad of a situation, we started charging further down the classroom. After we had gotten to the big center room, Stingmon and Garurumon caught up with us. Confused at the surroundings, we looked around. It was obvious that this used to be a training place at one time. Such as part of a guild.

"What happened to this place?" Matt asked when we heard some gunshots. Looking around, we saw more of those bandit digimon coming out of the darkness.

"You were strong enough to get through the cave entrance." One of the bandits said excited and started shooting the gun they had. More of the bandits followed their example. I crouched down to avoid many of the shots. Matt followed my example.

Garurumon took one side of the bandits while Stingmon took the other side. Examining it for a moment, and both of the digimon almost getting shot, I figured something out.

"Stingmon, how about you destroy the guns. They will be easy to handle from there." I decided seeing Stingmon doing that while the bandits started firing faster. Stingmon got shot once or twice. The first one didn't seem to affect them so much but I could tell the second shot was a major problem for them. Maybe it got hit at a less covered spot.

However, Stingmon wouldn't let that affect them. They used their beam blade and not only sliced the gun to two parts but sliced the bandits arms off. Making them unable to fight. With that, I started looking at how Matt and Garurumon were doing.

Matt had gotten up from the ground when the gun shots from the left side had stopped. He commanded Garurumon to use use their fire breathing and take care of it. Knowing what to do, Garurumon obeyed with little to no argument. However, the bandit digimon did a easier job shooting Garurumon several times than the ones that were attacking Stingmon. About four or five bullets made it in Garurumon and before the digimon fell down, they took out half the digimon bandits. Matt took one of the guns off the ground and took care of the rest on his own. It amazed me to even see that.

With one or two left, they ran out of the cave. Realizing it was the better of them if they had done that. When they were gone, Matt had gotten to his knees for Garurumon. "If only Joe was here. When we really need him." Matt said and took his shirt off. He put the shirt on Garurumon to stop the bleeding from being as bad as it was.

"So that is how you take care of things. If I have a digimon of mine nearly die on me, I would just let the idiot die and move on." I heard a voice and stepping noises coming closer to us. I turned around to see Neo there. He was coming down with a gun on one hand and a cane on the other end.

"What is wrong with you? You do realize that digimon are more than just tools of war. They are actual living beings." I was trying to contain my anger and Neo was waving his hand. As if showing that he didn't give a crap what I had to say.

"Says the person who thought your partner was terrible when you first had them. I bet if you had a chance, you would turn around from these people and destroy the entire group." Neo was purposely trying to make me as angry as possible.

I jumped closer over to Neo and forced him on the ground. I got one good punch with him on the face and he used his cane to force me off. He just shoved it in my chest and forced me on the ground.

"Meet me at that town in ten minutes. I will show them then that I am a great hero and that you guys are just sellouts." Neo gave us the challenge and soon as he headed out, I looked at Matt.

"We have to do it. Even if you can't because of Garurumon's injuries, then I will do it. I will come back when it is over." I said and started heading out of the cave with Stingmon following close behind.

"Do you know what you are doing?" Stingmon asked me and I admitted that I had no idea at all. I found Neo at the center of the outside section of the town. When he saw that Stingmon was with me, he dropped the gun and made the cane even longer than before. Then he started running at Stingmon for the battle.

Stingmon instantly used their beam blade to cut a inch off the cane. Neo grabbed Stingmon somehow and grabbed them hard enough for them to nearly pass out in weakness. Soon as that happened, Neo slammed the cane into Stingmon's back and forced the digimon to lay down. I couldn't understand what to do myself.

Fortunately, I found a rock on the ground and picked it up. I threw it with pretty decent aim and was able to hit Neo in the forehead. "Got you. If you don't any more of that then get out of here." I said, and Matt was coming up to us with Garurumon almost perfectly healthy. I had no idea how it got that way, but I didn't complain.

"I will let you go for now. Although you have gotten a lot weaker from this fight and that will be good for my next fight against you when you just fall over how superior I am." Neo said and picked up the gun again as he was leaving us alone.

"What do we do now?" Matt questioned when Neo was out of sight. "Do you want to fight in the tournament still?"

"I don't see the problem with doing the tournament still. But I do wonder something else. I wonder if Neo is looking for those keys like we are. If that is the case, then we need to leave right away." I gave my answer, helping Stingmon up and I also helped Garurumon from falling down.

"Will you come and talk to me?" We heard a voice and we realized that it was the town mayor who was talking to us. Not knowing what else to do, we decided to go there to see what they had to say.

"What do you want to talk about?" Garurumon asked, converting back to Gabumon. Stingmon had also converted back into Wormmon.

"I heard and saw everything. Are you possibly digidestined?" The mayor digimon asked all of us, who was really fat if you were wanting to know.

"Yes we are. But we aren't the only ones. What does this have to do with anything? Are you wanting to help us?" Matt was asking his question in a annoyed voice. I assumed that he didn't want to deal with evil digimon that pretended to be good and were only trying to hurt now.

"Just come inside. I will tell you more inside. Trust me, if you don't then you won't be able to find the keys that you need." Knowing us and how we fell for everything, we fell for what the mayor digimon said there.

Inside the building was just a bunch of chairs with books stacked up on them reaching a few feet into the air. There were bottles lying all over the ground and some bookshelves that were almost empty. It was obvious that this house was owned by a digimon that didn't care less about the way the inside looked and just put everything down when they were done with it.

"When was the last time you cleaned this place up?" I muttered to myself. Not quiet enough enough to get away with it though. Since I did get a quick answer from the owner of the house.

"I don't have the time to worry about how my house looks. I'm too busy dealing with the town and making sure that it doesn't fall into ruin." The owner of the house was saying, as they went into the right room. "Come on in with me, I don't mind if you see it."

We went into the room and we were watching the digimon opening a drawer. Pulling out all of the clothes in there that were very dirty like jackets and shirts. I sort of stopped thinking about how dirty this house was.

"I think I found it." The house owner said in excitement and walked up to us. "I command you to open now that your purpose is now here." I noticed that they said this to a box and when the digimon said that the box opened.

Matt and I looked inside and that revealed a key. "Is that the key that we are looking for?" Matt asked as the digimon took it out of the box and gave it to Matt.

"Yes it is. That is the first of the six keys that you need. The next closest key to being her is about a week away. Inside a large city. That is all I know." The digimon said and I brought the map I got out a few days ago out.

"You mean this one?" I asked, using common sense and pointing at the one closest to here. The digimon took the map for a second and made a mark on it.

"I crossed off the key from where we are. That way you won't be confused. Yes this is the one that you are looking for next. I reached the city before on this same quest when I was younger. By the time I reached the city, I got hit by a arrow to the knee and I couldn't do anything anymore when it came to traveling. Although I did get that key on my search that I have just given you. I hope you can complete the quest for me." The digimon said, and started leading us out of the house.

"Okay, we will leave you alone now." I said and we left the house. Soon enough, we left the town. Deciding that the tournament wasn't worth it considering we had the key now. One down, five to go. We would rest the night to look at the map tomorrow in the light and figure out the best way to our destination.

* * *

Tai's Point of View

I couldn't believe what I had heard from Kari

"How are you aware of these?" I asked her, for once in my life wishing that she would just give me proper answers.

"I am not really sure how I do. I think I remember something happening several years ago. But I could be mistaken. Anyways, even if I was wrong, I remember seeing one before and the name just stuck with me." Kari replied and worried out of my mind about her, I put my hand on her head.

"Do you have these types of thoughts when you get sick? Or has these names been sticking with you for a while?" I asked, standing up and heading on over the fridge. Opening the fridge, I found some things that I think she would like to eat.

"I have had these thoughts for a while. However, for some reason, I have more memories of them while I am sick. I don't know why, but that is the case." Kari responded, and I felt like I was getting nowhere near where I wanted to go on this.

"Great, so my little sister might have known about the digital world long before any of us have." I said and started bringing some food out. What caught my attention next was what surprised me the most. In Kari's room, there was a pair of our fathers clothes. Perfectly cleaned and everything.

"Kari, what is a pair of dad's clothes doing in your room perfectly clean like it was ever touched before?" I asked, cracking the eggs I brought out to the cooker. Letting the eggs sizzle, I decided I wanted to make a amulet. Maybe Kari and I could split it.

"They are for one of your friends. I think Ken is his name. He needs a nice gift for his grieving. I don't know him or anything, but I had a odd dream about it and you were in it. Several people were trying to fight these different monsters.

"Kari, listen to me. Do you know anything about the digital world?" I asked, angry. Not at her, but at the fact that she was having these dreams. However, I did take the clothes out of the room. I put it on a chair, trying to remember them for later. If I ever came back.

"No I don't know anything about that." Kari replied, and I was trying to comprehend all this. Trying to sort this all out, I continued cooking for the next several minutes. When I was done, I had split it up in two parts. "One of it is for you." Kari got up and grabbed the plate to eat it.

"You have gotten better at cooking. You used to be terrible at it. When did you get better?" I told her it was because of the fact that somebody named Matt had helped me get better at the stuff.

"So you know what a digimon is, who Ken and the others are with me, but you know nothing about the digital world." I said more trying to get more into that for myself. I wasn't asking her for confirmation. "I need to tell somebody this."

I ran over to the phone in our house. "Kari, please don't bother me for a couple minutes." I said as I put in Izzy's number. Listening to the phone ringing for a little bit until I heard the message machine.

Knowing exactly what that meant, I hung up. What was odd though was what happened right after. There was a message on the house computer. I know I shouldn't answer those normally, but I had a feeling this one was for me.

I turned it on and saw that there was a video sent by Izzy. I clicked on the video to watch it.

"Tai, whatever you are doing, please don't come back here. If you do, it will make the problems even worse. Besides, it will help you save your life. If something happens to us, then you can perhaps tell our parents what is happening. Take Agumon with you to confirm what you are saying. The best thing you can do, and the only good thing you can do right now, is to just stay on earth. We can handle ourselves without you. We can be fine with seven of us." Izzy was saying, and I sat down on the table.

"Kari, get me a glass of water. If Davis comes by again, tell him that he doesn't need to come by anymore for a little while. I will be working here for a while, only taking potty breaks." I said, and mailed Izzy.

"Okay, have it your way. But can you find a way to get computers to connect so I can see what is going on with some members of the group? That way, I can see how I can help out. Even on computer." I said, and waited for five minutes for Izzy to reply.

"Great idea." Izzy replied real quick and another two minutes later, he replied once again.

"I worked my computer so you can help us even at home. In the bottom of the message, you can see what is happening. You have seven colored spots at the corner. Depending on the color that you click, you will see a different member of the group. Blue is for T.K., you know because the color of his energy sword. Sora has red, Matt had gold, Joe has black, I have purple, Mimi has pink, and Ken has white. That is the best I can do for now, and if you wish to talk to them, you click on the microphone at the opposite corner. I don't know if they will reply or not, but it is worth a try. Have to go now."

I decided to give the thing that Izzy sent me a chance. Clicking it, I saw what he meant. "Kari, you can sit next to me if you want." I said, and instead of sitting next to me, she sat on my lap. "Actually, fuck it. Let's invite Davis over." I said, and called Davis.

"I want to show you something. Come right over. My sister and I have something that you might find interesting." I said, knowing that Davis had to see this. I didn't know why, but I just knew if anybody needed to see my activities, it was Davis.

I went back to the chair. "He's coming in ten minutes." I let Kari get back in my lap again, and I was thinking about which one I think I should check out first.

"Kari, pick a color. Blue, red, gold, black, purple, pink, or white?" I asked, naming the colors in order.

"Blue." Kari replied, in less than a second of thinking about it.

"Okay let's see how T.K. is doing first." I told her what that meant, and clicked the blue spot. Giving me all access to see what T.K was doing, and I could see it perfectly. I knew exactly what he was doing, even more than I would have in person. But something got me.

"T.K., can you hear me?" I asked, getting his attention.

"Yes, I can hear you? Where are you?"

"On Earth. Izzy put something to my computer and I will be seeing you for a while this way. I'm afraid to say that from this point forward, I will be on Earth. But I will help you all by computer. With that out of the way, what the heck is with your appearance?"

"I'm Gennai's apprentice. These were the clothes I have to show it. I'm alone right now. Matt thinks I'm the swordsmen of the prophecy. Bearmon died and all that and Daemon got a spot in the council. With that out of the way, let's get working. Tell your sister hi." T.K. said, and our work started.

* * *

Ken's Point of View

We woke up soon as the sun up that morning. Matt wanted to check out the map right away. And while I had nothing against the idea, I did want to eat at least a little bit before I really did anything else. Wormmon was more complaining about the fact that we had to wake up earlier on that day than we had normally.

So Matt knowing that he wasn't going to win this one, we went back to the town to go to one of the eating places just so we could get some food. All we did was get the food and eat in near silence and then we left the place so we could read the map. That was sort of my way of meeting Matt in between.

With our little breakfast out of the way, we started to leave the town once again. I would say maybe five minutes after we left the town, we decided to check out the map. We were waiting those five minutes just because we didn't want to deal with some digimon trying to look over our shoulders and checking out what we were doing.

Looking at the map again, we had another clear goal. Well, we knew where to go, but we had no idea what direction we should go until we checked the map after we met that digimon again last night.

"It looks like the easiest way to reach that city is by going through that small forest on the left of here. It looks like we might have to walk a day to reach that forest though. I have no idea how long it will take to reach the city. Even in that direction." Matt was saying as he was examining the map sort of carefully.

"I can't really argue with you. Because maps aren't always the easiest way to figure out distance. The way that may look harder might actually be the easier way. I just guess that if you wanted to go the way of the forest, then I will follow you through it." I answered, and decided to look at other parts of the map.

"It looks like in order to find some of the other keys, we have to go through some icy fields and such. I can't be sure though. Maybe we have to go a mountain or something as well. You know what, I won't look anymore right now. That way we won't worry about the future." I put the map back in my back pack.

"Let's just go so we don't have to think about it any longer." Matt had decided for us and we started walking towards the city. Being very careful to go in the direction of where the map had told us we should go to find the forest.

I would say we were on the road for about ten minutes when Matt turned around to asked me something. "Do you think it would be easier to find the keys if we search off in different directions? Maybe that would just be the best thing we can do. That way we would just able to find them all in half the time."

"No that's a terrible idea. We can't just hope that we can find them faster if we split up. Because there is a very high chance that we would just get lost or kidnapped. And with only one of us, we would only have half the strength. Besides, only one of us would have the map." I answered and I could see that Matt understood what I meant after I pointed out all the flaws in this idea.

"Okay, so never mind that idea. Let's keep walking on. Forget I even suggested the idea." Matt said wanting me to not even think about the idea anymore.

The next day we had reached the forest entrance. "I bet there will be a bunch of spiders in there. Since you know, those are awfully common to run into if you are in a forest and all. There are also probably some bees nests in there. Which I hate, because I got stung by a bee once and I had never gotten over it." I was saying as we walking into the forest.

"Sorry if I remind you of a bee." Wormmon said and I had no idea where they were even trying to talk in that direction. Then when I thought on it I realized what the point was. Because they evolved into Stingmon and JewelBeemon. Both names indicate something related to bees.

"Oh come on he doesn't think of bees when he sees you. Hardly anybody does." Gabumon told Wormmon in a way that sounded like they were trying hard not to laugh.

The forest seemed peaceful for the most part. In fact, it seemed almost too peaceful. I could not hear anything for several hundred feet after we had first entered.

The first bit of noise that we heard was when we heard a buzzing flying creature flying around. When I took the time to examine the forest more, I noticed something. Most of the stuff there was glowing. As if there were thousands of fireflies on the trees, but there weren't. Instead, it must have been like somebody released a bunch of tiny lights into the forest.

If that wasn't the strangest part, then I think this might be more interesting. After several more feet, we noticed a flock of mini birds flying somewhere. I wondered if it was trying to lead us somewhere.

"It will just be a little delay." Matt decided and we started following the way that those flying digimon were heading. Although we were following in almost perfect silence because we were afraid that if they heard us, they would attack us. A little odd how we were worried about small flying digimon.

The following thing we were doing lasted like ten to twenty minutes before we saw what they were going to. It was a very old looking temple. One that has probably not had a real human or digimon into it in several hundred years. Although it still looked like something was hiding in there.

"Want to go inside?" Matt asked me, and I couldn't decide if I should say yes or no. I mean, I did want to see it. But there was a part of me that was worried if we went in there, we won't be able to escape.

"I think we have to pass on this one. I have a very bad feeling about this place and that if we come in, we won't be able to leave. Although maybe we can learn more about it in the city where the next key was." I was saying, and I could see from the impression on his face that Matt was agreeing with me.

We started walking away from the area and the weird part was this. When we were about twenty or thirty away from the area we saw the temple, I decided to look back there. Just for a second out of being curious. I noticed that the temple was gone. As if it was never there. I forced Matt to check it out and he saw what I had meant.

"Let's go. That really worries me." He responded, and we ran out of the general area. Wormmon and Gabumon didn't quite understand our reaction, but they still followed us.

After a bit of walking away from that place, I told Matt why that really concerned me. "I think that being gone when we left was showing that we were imagining the place the whole time. And that the temple really wasn't there. Maybe that means that if we keep falling for things in this forest, then we will end up in a fake place. Like everything is a big trap." I said thinking in my head if Matt was really thinking that.

"I was just concerned of the fact that it was gone. I wasn't thinking about if it was all in our imagination or not. But now that you bring that idea up, I think we need to be more careful now. You know, so we don't fall for a trap." Matt replied, and we kept walking through the forest.

We saw a few other things. Such as a football field that was ruined. We knew right away that this was a trap. We also saw a mini ice cream stand and then we saw both saw something that was a tad different for each of us but made both of us worried. Our houses. We almost forgot about the possible traps to go inside, but then we remembered what we discussed earlier. I guess we just really missed home now.

"I almost fell for that one." I admitted and Matt nodded in a way that was showing that he almost did as well. We kept on walking for a while until it felt like two or three days had passed and we were finally out of the forest.

"I hope Neo hasn't taken the second key already before we have been able to reach the city." Matt was telling me when we left the forest. Not thinking about that anymore, we kept walking towards the city. I think we had reached around half way through to the destination city.

"No way of knowing if we don't try and get there." I gave a stupidly obvious reply and we kept walking on the way to the city. "Although I think that Neo didn't go through the forest. So either he might be behind us or is closer than us. But I doubt he is there yet."

Several days later, we had reached the city. It looked like a digital world version of New York. So many digimon there and so many buildings that it would have been impossible to count all of them even if you tried. But I think we were able to notice the place where we should be looking very quickly.

We had seen Neo walking in front of us and he was was trying to find a entrance towards another place under the city. Assuming that this was where the second perhaps was, we decided to follow that way. It took several minutes to get there but when we did, we saw a ladder way that was open for anybody to go down.

I let Matt go down first. I then let our digimon go in after Matt, even though I would have let them go in first if I thought of it for a moment. When the digimon had made good progress getting down the ladder way, I started to go down as well. Getting right into the darkness. I had sewers, they smelt terrible. Bringing this up because I felt we were going down one.

I was right I realized after we went through several steps. "I wonder why they would hide the key in the sewers." I thought of it for a second or two when I said that and realized myself that this comment was probably very silly.

"Never mind what I said. Actually makes perfect sense when I think about it." I said and we kept walking. The walk lasted a little bit before we found a little light illuminating to the right direction.

"Is that where we need to go?" Gabumon was asking and we were walking towards the light very quietly. Not wanting to get some unwanted attention.

What we saw made very little sense. So there was a study there and everything. As if a person or digimon were studying there before we came there. What didn't make sense is that nothing was there. Almost like that was all set up and then abandoned soon as it was set up.

When we started getting closer to the table that was being lit up, we noticed that this was wrong. Not only was something there, but there was something there working very hard that you probably would have not noticed under any other case.

It was a rat, and they were working so fast that I could barely keep up on what they were doing. It looked like they were writing down directions and notes on how to do a formula on something.

"Can you explain what you are doing?" I got their attention by saying that. The rat stopped doing everything that they were working on as if my voice scared them.

"Oh you're not what I was expecting you to be." The rat answered, and tried their best to cover up their work. An attempt that was pretty weak because of the fact that the paper was at least three times their size.

"You don't have to worry about us seeing the paper. Not like we can really do anything about it." I admitted, and I could tell that the rat still wasn't too excited about the idea of us seeing the paper. "Why do you even want to hide it?"

"Because I saw another one of you type of people. He was saying that he was going to kill me if I don't show him the prints. I didn't show him the prints in person, but I told him some information that he believed was to be on there. Then he left me alone telling me that he will come back here when he finds out if this source is true or not. Are you working for him?" The rat digimon was saying forcing Matt and I to look at each other.

"Did he look like this?" Matt asked as he went into a long list of details talking about how Neo looked. The whole time the rat digimon was nodding. Showing that we were spot on with what we were saying.

After Matt was done, I looked at him. Wondering what exactly we were supposed to say to the rat digimon. We could always tell them that we don't work with Neo. But there's a difference between telling them that and proving them that this is the truth.

"We don't work for him. Just because he's a human like us doesn't mean we have any relationship with him." I was saying, trying to think the way to prove ourselves. "We helped in the battle with Etemon. Although truth be told, neither of us actually defeated them."

"If what you are saying is true, then you guys are actually innocent. Never mind, I will trust you for the moment. Maybe I could tell you a detail or two. I just hope I don't regret doing this later." The digimon responded, looking back at their papers. As if trying to decide what information they were comfortable in telling us.

"If all is correct, there is something valuable hidden in here. I will tell you the directions as long as you tell nobody else." The rat digimon was saying, forcing us to knee down to listen to them.

"The item from my research is five door ways from here. But in a certain order where you go through the doors you have to take in order to find it. First you go straight, then left, left again, then you go right, and the last one is straight." The rat digimon gave us some pretty easy directions to follow.

"Okay, that doesn't seem to be too much of a problem." Matt decided and we left the rat digimon alone. "I hope it is the key that we are looking for." I wondered if the rat digimon actually heard what we said about the key.

We walked down the first hallway and remembered that the first door choice we were supposed to go was straight. Going through that door, we saw that the next place wasn't even a hallway. It was just a room with three door to choose from. We kept going through the doors from the other four rooms in the order that we were supposed to.

After we had reached the final room when we had choosen from the four rooms, there was a small treasure chest that we could open.

I started to go to the chest before Matt could even say anything about it or tell me that we should com up with a game plan. I opened the chest and found the key just fine. Since that was no problem, I wondered what we were supposed to do now.

"Do we just head out of the sewers now?" I was asking, going to the door. Matt followed me outside the door and we ran quickly over to the rat digimon.

"We found it." Matt said possibly a bit too loud for our own good. Because as soon as he yelled that, there were footsteps coming down to find us. "Okay, maybe a little bit quieter next time." I gave him a 'too late' face.

"Okay, if you found it, what are you going to do with it?" The rat digimon asked and I didn't have a problem telling them. So we gave a short version and showed the map. "It seems you still four left to gather. When are you going to take care of that?"

Before we could get the chance to answer, we heard the voices even louder. "We got to burn the place down." Another digimon was asking if that was a smart idea since the key was there. "Better the key gets lost than have it in the hands of something else entirely."

"We have to get out of here quick." Wormmon said the painfully obvious and we started our way out the sewers. Getting out the sewers was the easy part. Dealing with what showed up afterwards was the hard part.

Soon as we left the sewers, we found Neo with several other digimon in front of us. They all had torches in their hands, as if getting ready to burn the place. "Look, you can fight us all you want Neo. But please leave the others out of it. We are what you want because we have some of your keys that you so desperately need."

"We can't kill you. Because then that would mean that we would have to do all the hard work. I let the rat digimon give me the wrong directions so you would get the correct one and get the key. Let you do all the work." Neo waved his hand in a demanding way.

All the digimon around us with the torches placed them down and set the general area around us on fire. "We covered much of the town in oil while you were getting the key, so the town could burn." Neo said and snapped his finger. A large dragon looking digimon came in and Neo jumped on it. While it wasn't a dragon, it still looked a awful lot like it.

We looked at the situation and was trying to figure out how we could prevent the fire from getting worse. "Do you think there even is a way?" Matt asked me as I was looking as hard as I could.

"There's no water close by. I don't think there is a way to save them this time. I hate to admit it, but that is the truth. Let's just hope most of the digimon in the village got away to lower the death rate. Neo won this one." I was saying and we left the tow as fast as we could to prevent us from getting hurt.

Two down, four to go. To make this shorter, I am just going to give a quick version of what we did for the other four keys and tell what happened after in detail. But before that, Tai gets his turn again.

* * *

Tai's Point of View

I was watching T.K. walking up to a large tree with a ginormous hold in front of him. "I have a feeling that I should go in here. It seems like there will something hidden in there." He was saying and he placed his hand on the energy sword hilt but got his hand off of it after that.

He walked through the hole entrance and I was able to see what it was like inside. It looked like a large hide out with tons of ninja stuff all around it. Such as ninja outfits, swords, stars and all that. I thought it was a ninja hideout right off the bat. T.K. also felt the same with the look on his face and how much slower he decided to walk from that point forward.

"I wonder if I could talk to any of them and learn about something that we need for the future." T.K. said to himself trying to be as quiet as possible.

I was able to see that there was something hiding behind a large cloth. Upon closer inspection, I was able to see that it was a digimon in one of the ninja robes. I was wanting to war T.K. about it before I decided to take it back. Because I decided that this was his battle now. He came in here, he needed to test how he was. Also even if I did try to tell him, the noise would probably get the attention of the entire hideout.

Although it seemed like T.K. understood what was going on as well. I say that because I saw him go right to the wall and grabbed a ninja star and threw it right at the digimon who was coming out of the cloth. He hit it and the digimon exploded.

Afterwards, probably being perfectly aware of the situation he got himself into, he grabbed some more things from the wall. He grabbed about ten or twelve ninja stars and put it in a glass case that he also found on the wall. He put the case in his pocket and then grabbed one of the swords hanged up. That way he could dual wield with his blade and this one next time he has to fight.

After that, he started walking forward in the hideout. He went up a ladder and saw that there was a small space outside with a ninja waiting for him. The ninja digimon took their blade out and T.K. took out the one he had and turned on the energy sword. The ninja tried to attack T.K. with their blade and in counter T.K. cut their blade in half with the hide out. and then stabbed the ninja with the blade he found from the hideout.

Having no problem yet, he went into the next hole for him to go in. Soon as he done that, two ninjas jumped down to fight him. Maybe they sort of figured out that he could take on one with no problem but two might be a challenge.

T.K. let the two ninjas come at him. The first one tried to cut him up, and he blocked the attack with the ninja blade. As he blocked that, the other ninja stabbed T.K.'s clothes in a attempt to get his body but they missed. While he was still blocking the other attack, he stabbed the second ninja with his energy sword.

The first ninja exploded and the second ninja who was still trying to attack him and T.K. let go of his position. He and the ninja that was left fought for a little bit and they had gone down about half the hallway with each other deflecting their attacks until T.K. defeated the second ninja while they were trying to make a spinning motion.

"How does he know so much on how to fight?" Kari asked me, and I was too bust watching his performance to make sure that he was doing alright. With those two ninja defeated, he climbed up another ladder to where he met with two more ninjas wearing red instead of blue.

These ones were harder for them to defeat. One of them was actually be able to get a hit on him. His arm was cut a little bit, but he didn't let that bother him that much. T.K. got one of his ninja stars that he grabbed earlier and threw it at one of the ninjas. Instead of defeating them, the ninja fought a little harder. The fight lasted for a few seconds until he made a large slice across the chest. The second ninja came closer to him but seeing that the attack was coming, T.K. used both blades and stabbed the ninja right in the upper chest.

After getting up the next ladder, he found four of them instead of two waiting for him. Not wanting to deal with them, he used all the ninja stars that he grabbed on these four and defeated them with one left. After that quick fight, he climbed up one final ladder.

Once up that ladder, he found a ninja wearing green. "I am the leader ninja here. My ninjas here have been training for hundreds, some of them even thousands of years. How were you able to defeat them with such ease? Not important, let's fight now." The green dressed ninja grabbed a stick.

The two started fight and every few times that somebody blocked the others attack, the other would get a attack on the other. When T.K. tried to attack them once, they jumped up and blocked the attack that way. The digimon hit his shoulder with the stick. T.K. cut the stick in half and made a quick attack at the digimon's arm. Causing the arm to go numb when he made that attack.

The ninja started to use more ninja stars as T.K. decided to retire from the idea of dual wielding and started to just use his energy sword. That made his performance much better on the fight against the ninja.

As he dropped the ninja blade, the battle speed for both of them was becoming nearly twice as fast. The digimon gave T.K. two very large, bad looking cuts. One of his back and the second on his leg. I wonder how many cuts that guy can take before he just dies from cut overload.

T.K. tried a disarming technique and made it work. Forcing the ninja digimon to drop their blade. As he did that, he took the chance to defeat the ninja digimon. He sliced the head off of the ninja digimon.

As he defeated the head of the ninja hideout, he saw a door open. He walked through it and without any explanation he was back to the tree entrance. "What did you think of that?" T.K. asked us, turning his energy sword off. "Not really into ninja weapons."

"You are going to die if you keep getting all these cuts and gashes on you. Seriously, take a break." I responded, and Izzy gave me a new email. I checked it out.

To Tai

I found a way to give you directions to where we all are. It's a map that you can fit at the bottom of your computer screen. With the same color spots as normal and you can lead everybody to some place to get them all together.

From Izzy

I saw the map show up at the bottom of the screen. I decided to check where everybody was exactly. I saw that Ken an Matt's spot where right at the same place. T.K.'s spot was close to theirs. "Hey T.K., I can lead you to where Matt and Ken are. Just follow my lead and listen to everything I say and you will reach them." I said getting T.K. to listen to what I had to say. I think I will just stay on his point of view and once he reached Matt and Ken that would be three of the seven. The point of view I am seeing would expand with more people that join.

"Hey, I heard that you wanted me to come over." I heard Davis's voice and I saw him close the door and sit down next to us.

"Yeah you showed up. Here's the short version." I gave him a very condensed version of what happened in our adventures. I showed him Agumon and the whole Davis did not get a single bit of surprise on his face.

"Yeah I know. T.K. told me already. I wish you knew how dangerous this digital world truly is. I doubt you really understand the difficulty of this all. I know what I am talking about here." Davis replied, checking the screen very carefully. I wondered if he had been in the digital world before. Even before we heard. Since what he said gives that impression off.

"So now that the computer gang is here, let's get started." I said, checking everybody. There was me, Davis, Kari, and Agumon. Although truth be told, Davis was the only one I did want here. Kari was only here because I'm her older sister and Agumon was here because of the digimon human partnership.

With that, we focused on making sure that T.K. would reach Matt and Ken without too much trouble. Each of us giving some suggestions on what he should do next. Like a team effort.

* * *

Ken's Point of View

I will just tell you quickly how we got the other four keys and what happened after.

The third key was hidden in a small hole on the bottom of a mountain. The key wasn't too hard to find once we reached the hole. After we got the key, Neo showed himself as hidden in the hole while we were grabbing the key. He actually fought us for a small but this time. He almost broke Matt's arm so he wasn't able to do anything for a day or two. If you wanted to know more about the mountain, it was a small one compared to others and we had to climb up about a third to find the hole. It was also extremely rocky.

The fourth key was hidden in a desert. It was in a large area where there were tents and exploration pieces set up. Such as cameras and hundreds of digimon trying to check out the stuff in the pyramids that all hours of the day. These were the set of pyramids that Etemon had earlier. Because there were three pyramids in this area. While the place near Etemon's pyramid had only one more.

When we were in the pyramid we were walking around two or three hours. We had finally found it was sort of obvious once he did find it. On one of the walls, one of the pictures was drawn different than the others. Like the right side was a fraction of a inch higher than the left side. We touched it and that opened up another door. We got the key after we found a steel guardian of the key and that was the only time where we didn't find Neo right after a key was found. That just meant that in this case, we really did beat him there.

The fifth key was sort of easy to find. We were just walking around for a while until we reached a lake. After staying at the lake for like a day or so as rest, we started wandering around it and found a old house entrance. Inside the house was a bunch of sort of like mummy like digimon. We defeated them after giving me several fears of dead things walking around. I always hated the idea of that even as a kid. After giving me enough to have nightmares for a couple days, we found the key in the master bedroom. This time Neo was there first and was actually getting the key right as we walked in.

During our fight, he burned a little bit of my arm while we were fighting. Stingmon had made a decent cut on Neo's cheek and that was when Neo decided to resign for the time being. Garurumon set the house on fire and we had to leave in time for us to not get buried in the burning house.

The final key was in a valley. Before we found the valley, we reached a town with a fountain that had a attack in the town not too long ago. Only three digimon died during the attack. In the town we learned that in the valley there was a powerful being that you can only see by voice. It is very hard to find and once we find it we have to make a wish. It had to be in a certain amount of words and it has to be in first person.

It took nearly two weeks to find the powerful being in the valley. We had to get short nights of sleep and got attack a couple times by large bear and lion like digimon. Not relating to Leomon or Bearmon from earlier.

Our wish for the powerful being was sort of hard to ask for. I think it was the following: I want the key to Myotismon's mansion.

After we made our wish, the powerful being let us through their gate. Letting us have the key considering that nobody ever made the same wish before. We found the key and right after that we found Neo. He said that in three days we have to reach the temple a few miles away. Once we find him, the real fight begins. There he left us alone saying that this next fight, Neo will really try his hardest to defeat us.

The temple was easy to reach and we were able to wander in without any problem considering that we somehow got a appointment here. I suppose that was something that Neo did for us for his big scheme. We walked into the temple and there was nothing inside. We sat down on the ground and after what felt like several hours Neo finally walked in. Soon as he saw us, he got a smile on his face.

"Nobody is coming in for a while. Let's get our little show out of the way right now." Neo took out his giant pole that he had used from earlier. I also seen he had a few other weapons. Such as a gun, two or three knives, and even a couple of grenades.

I made the first move. I jumped at him and made him fall at the ground. I punched him in the face a few times and started to make his face bleed. Neo pushed me up and stabbed my leg with his knife. Making me walk weaker when I was walking then. Wormmon digivolved to Stingmon.

Matt started running to the other end of the hall. That way he can get Gabumon to digivolve into Gaurumon. With that digivolution done with, Matt came to me and kicked Neo in the sack. A move even I thought was too harsh. Neo used his pole and hit Matt in the face so hard I could see the bruise on his face.

As Garurumon was about to attack Neo right in the body, Neo was able to deflect the attack and send the fire right at Garurumon. Causing the digimon to fall down on the ground and Stingmon took their turn. Stingmon by mistake cut the pipe on one of the grenades. Neo knowing what the problem would have been threw the grenade at the wall. When the explosion happened, the wall started to crumble.

Neo grabbed his two knives and started slashing his weapon like crazy. He was so fast that Stingmon was barely able to keep up. Neo was spinning around for a while and cut me in the chest a few times. I fell to the ground after the fifth or sixth cut. It didn't hurt that much but I couldn't really understand what exactly I should do with all those cuts.

Matt ran right to me when I was on the ground. He grabbed my chest and started to comfort me. "Hey Ken don't worry. Neo won't be attacking you anymore, I will make sure of it." Matt said and placed me down. He stood up and ran close enough to Neo where he grabbed another one of his grenades. He pulled the top off and threw it right in Neo's direction. Right before the explosion, he grabbed me and ran me several feet away before placing me down.

Neo barely got affected by the explosion. He got hit in the back a little bit and his clothes were burnt quite a bit and he hit his back against the wall.

Seeing what I had done, Garurumon wanted to fight again. I even saw Matt's necklace glowing. Wait, this was what happened to Tai's when Greymon became MetalGreymon. Garurumon started to glow brightly and digivolve into the ultimate level.

"Garurumon digivolve to... WEREGARURUMON!" The new form of my digimon showed up. It was a standing werewolf with pants and a gun and bullets. It honestly looked almost human.

WereGarurumon started going crazy to the point where I wondered if they could be tamed if I tried. First off, they threw Stingmon to the wall and forced them to become Wormmon again. Then they ran over to me and grabbed my neck. WereGarurumon started to choke me a bit. I could barely be able to hold myself against it and started to fell like everything was going black.

"WereGarurumon, why are you doing this?" Matt asked his partner, making his digimon confused for a split second. "I would have never thought that you would do this. Ken is a ally, Neo is the enemy. Why are you attacking Ken?" As he finished saying that, it worked to an extent. WereGarurumon slammed my body right into the ground. Making me pass out. So I had no idea what happened next.

When I woke up, I realized that the battle was not over, but T.K. was with us again. Then on top of that, the battle was over. Matt told me what happened. After WereGarurumon threw me down they took their gun out and shot Neo so much it looked like he was more flesh than skin. Before he died, he said two words: Sorry Rei. After T.K. showed up Matt told him all the stuff that happened and when he reached that part of the story, T.K. said he knew what that meant. That this was the name of his younger sister. She was in T.K.'s grade, and he knew her a little bit Although he had no idea how he would break the news.

I also learned that I was out two days. First day was Matt getting us away from the temple, and the second day was T.K. coming back. They caught each other up on what happened, and T.K. told us he has been able to talk to Tai somehow. When Matt asked how, T.K. said for some reason it's only for him. So if they wanted to talk to Tai, T.K. would have to give the message.

At least Gabumon apologized for that incident of choking me. I told him that it was all okay. So after that, we started our quest again. We would start searching for the others and tell them about Tai and the keys. Perhaps even get Gennai to talk to us.


	28. Saving Veilstone City

**AN: The main city in this chapter is called Veilstone City. Before you accuse of me ripping off the pokemon city, the only thing the two have in common is the name. Everything else is different, so don't worry.**

* * *

Chapter 27: Saving Veilstone City

Chapter narrated by T.K. and Tai (and one Joe narration at the end of the chapter)

_T.K.'s Point of View_

One year had passed since the death of Neo in the digital world. Or as we would later find out was actually about six hours for earth. During the year in the digital world, I had finally led Matt and Ken to the place that Izzy and I had set our hideout at when we first separated. I had hoped that Izzy was still there after the year, but as it would turn out, he wasn't the only one there. Every single member of the group, except for Tai, were there doing something or another. The events of one night and our different battles all led us together again after a whole year.

The city that this all happened was named Veilstone City. This is the story of how we saved this city from Myotismon, our next enemy, and found our way to earth once again.

Before I started explaining that though, I will tell you what had happened during that year that were had been separated from each other.

Matt, Ken and I had traveled to a couple villages and saved them from strange happenings there, but none of them seem to have anything in common aside from one odd detail. That thing that they all had in common was the fact that each of the attacks had one dead female digimon within a hundred yards of the event. Not only that, but there was a vampire biting on their necks.

After a couple months of us doing that and having no idea where we would find the other members of the group, Gennai had found me again. He took me back to Metal City for more of our training. That had lasted for about four months.

When Gennai was done training me for those four months, Gennai had told me that I could go back to the group for a little while before we continue our lessons. After those lessons though, I felt like I was a lot better at the use of the energy sword weapon and I think I knew all the different moves that I needed to know for the rest of our quest.

After a couple weeks, I found Matt and Ken again and I told them about Veilstone City and that I remembered finding Izzy there. I told them that it was probably worth it to go check out if he is still there and if he is, then see what he would be doing. Both Matt and Ken agreed that it was probably a good idea for us to go try to head to that city and I had been leading them to Veilstone City for the rest of that year.

So now that we got that out of the way in a short like summary, we eventually found ourselves in Veilstone City. Right when we reached there, all three of us agreed that we would try and find Izzy right away. I told them that I would go on my own while they can do whatever they wanted.

A fact about the city. It was the second largest settlement in the entire digital world. Behind the capital Metal City itself. Not only that, but it also had more digimon in there than any other place in the digital world. It also had some of the richest and poorest digimon there. So it was no surprised when there were a few tents of poor digimon living there and some tall ten story buildings for the rich ones. It was also no surprise that it was near impossible to go around in.

I had found Izzy a couple hours after walking in the large city inside a cave that was near the exit of it. I decided to go separate from Matt and Ken because I remembered that Izzy wanted his current project and his progress to be between us. Well that and also Mimi, but since she wasn't here as far as we were concerned, it was just between us.

When I was in the mini cave, I had seen that Izzy was nearly finished with his entire project. "Oh my god Izzy, you goal might actually be something that can happen. You might become the Dragon Rider of the legend."

Quick explanation: The legend of the Dragon Rider is a legend that is not at all connected to the great prophecy that I heard about a while ago. Instead, this legend talks about a young boy who will find the items needed to build his own dragon and make it. After he makes his dragon, he will be friend it and the two of them, him and the dragon, will have a large role in saving the digital world from a great evil.

"I know, it's completely amazing. The dragon is almost done. All I need is one more night for it to be ready. I just have to put the heart inside of it." Izzy said and I was looking at it all. "I think that the whole group will be surprised when it. I bet Mimi will find it kind of cool when she sees that it is now finished."

"Now I know right. I wish I was the one who made the dragon and that I was the Dragon Rider. However, I will allow somebody else be the cool one. Since Matt and Ken predict that I am the holy swordsmen of the prophecy." I said and Izzy commented on how that would have made sense but never thought of it that way until I told him their theory.

"When will you show the group it?" I asked and Izzy told me that the dragon was made it so that the dragon will come out to help him when he is in danger. So he doesn't need to show anybody it because they will see it soon enough.

Our conversation was cut short when there were loud thudding noises behind us. We turned around to see that Mimi was here now. I had no idea how Mimi knew we were there. "What is going on? How did you know that we were here?"

"I heard your voices coming from the outside. You guys talk really loudly. Anyways, nice job Izzy for getting your project pretty much complete. Or I should say Dragon Rider. I need your help."

Both Izzy and I decided that we would wait to talk more about the dragon until she explained what the problem was. "What do you need help with?"

"So I just showed up here last night. While I was walking around I found the casino of the city. Curious, I decided to go inside it and when I was in the casino, I saw that there were some digimon in black cloaks talking about something. They were talking about the day of destruction and the city being destroyed soon. They were also talking about something called Myotismon. Then they left the casino and I ran off. Trying to have them not notice me. This pursuit of getting away but close enough to hear them lasted five or ten minutes. At the end, they went inside a building and I later found out that this was the base of the digimon in cloaks." Mimi was explaining the basic and then told us the real problem.

"They said that Myotismon was coming tomorrow, which is today now. Once Myotismon comes in, they will destroy the entire city. I need your help. I plan on defeating all the digimon in cloaks in that base. However, I have a feeling that I can't take care of it myself. So will you two team up with me for the next few hours on this assault?" Mimi held her hands out. One for each of us. I looked at Izzy and he looked at me. Right away, we shook her hands in agreement.

"Let's get planning. I have a feeling that we have three hours until Myotismon shows up. So that means that we probably only have a hour at best to plan. I will lead you to the base when we're done." Mimi started to take the lead here and we started planning.

* * *

_Tai's Point of View_

I was forced to not look at the computer screen anymore with what was going on with the group after Davis pointed something out the window. He, Kari, Cody, and I walked up to the window. When we looked out, I saw what he was talking about

There were digimon coming out into earth and causing some destruction. Some buildings were being destroyed and the cars outside were as well. Some people were running inside their homes to avoid it a little longer.

Davis looked at me. "If we don't do something about it, they will bring this town to Kingdom Come. We need to do something about it. I will show you a abandoned house were I keep some weapons and such. You will come with me. Afterwards, we will come here and get Agumon and start our fight against these digimon." Davis said and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Let's get going." I said and looked at Kari. "Cody will watch you for the next few hours. Since he will be the oldest here for the time being." As I told her that, she said that she understood and Davis looked at Cody.

"If you can, call mom and tell her that we won't be coming home tonight. I don't want her to worry. I think I will head to dad's work place and tell him the issue coming up. As Tai said, watch Kari until one of us or both of us come back." Davis said and Cody told him good luck and the two of us started heading off to the abandoned house Davis wanted to show me.

When we were gone away from them for a few seconds, I asked Davis a question. "Why did you say mom and dad to Cody like you guys live together?"

"You don't know? We're brothers." Davis said and I looked at him in surprise. Cody and Davis are brothers? Well that would explain why they are always together. Before I could ask he told me how it worked.

"When our parents were having trouble having a kid, they adopted me and raised me as their only child for a few years. When I was four or so, our mom got pregnant and had Cody. So I'm adopted, and he's biological. That's why we don't look alike. Our parents are having another child. We found out that it was going to be a girl. So yeah, when she's born, she's going to have two older brothers. Both more than a decade older than her." Davis said and when he said that one was adopted and the other was biological, I was able to understand it.

"Is that why you and Cody hang out with Yolei every day?"

"Yes it is. She's Cody's babysitter as he and her call it. But since as you now know that Cody and I live together, I get to see her every day to. Something only Cody and our parents know that I'm telling you is that I have had the biggest crush on Yolei for the last few years. Pretty much sense I met her." As Davis answered that question, we hid against a wall to have the digimon not see us.

* * *

_T.K.'s Point of View_

So after we done a bit of planning, I felt pretty solid with what we came up with.

The plan was that I would go inside the house first and distract the digimon in black cloaks for a little bit. Mimi will break into the house while they are too distracted by me. After she gets in the building, then she will start getting deeper into the building and find out of the things that they are planning in there. After she finds out what the plans of there, then she will help me in the effort of fighting the black cloaked digimon. While we are both doing that, Izzy will insert the heart into his dragon and then send his dragon out when that is done to help us. He will ride the dragon also.

"Okay so now that we got our plans out of the way, when do you want me to set out?" I asked Mimi and she told me right away. So I did as she said and left the cave right away. Making sure I had my weapon with me and my tag. I know there's going to be like no type of miracle where Patamon is coming back or anything, but I was still keeping it for sentimental value.

Mimi came out of the cave a couple seconds later. She reminded me that she had to lead me there, and I shrugged as if showing that I wasn't too worried. So I started following her all the way over to the building.

"I wonder how Myotismon looks." I was saying trying to make light conversation with Mimi. Either she didn't hear me or she didn't want to talk about it. She remained silent the whole time that we were walking on over to the building.

About ten minutes of constant walking around digimon and other annoying stuff, we had finally reached the house. She hid behind a tree and told me to do my part of the plan. I said that it was alright, and started walking on over to the front door of the house. When I was at the door, I took the hilt of my energy sword out.

...

Meanwhile, while I was doing my thing with Izzy and Mimi, Ken and Matt were dealing with their own thing. At the time I reached the front entrance of the building, Matt and Ken were inside a twenty story multi living house. There was an elevator for each floor that they could use and a few digimon in each of them.

Right away, Ken and Matt noticed that there was a ton of digimon in black cloaks. By a ton they meant at least forty or fifty. Not hearing of what Mimi had told Izzy and I, they were both confused. However they were suspecting that something was happening, they hid under a table and listened to the digimon in black cloaks.

"We will secure this building for when Myotismon comes. When they see that we have kept this place under control, they will give us a raise. Although I wonder what we should do here with the digimon here not working for us." One of the digimon in the black cloaks said and another one told them what they were going to do.

"We keep them under control. We can't let them escape and try to tell the digimon outside of our plans. If they start to resist, then we kill them. We can't let them call help or else Myotismon will destroy us as punishment." That digimon in the black cloak said and Matt looked at Ken.

"I have a feeling we are going to have to deal with these digimon and save this building from them? I wonder what this Myotismon is." Matt said as quietly as possible and Ken nodded.

"How do you propose that we take that?" Ken asked looking at Wormmon and Gabumon. Both of them were sort of crammed next to each other because of the space under the table.

"We wait until these digimon are out of sight first off." Matt suggested and the two waited until most of the digimon in black cloaks went into the elevators to get to higher levels. Leaving only one or two behind to guard the first flour.

Matt and Ken waited another minute or so before Matt got out of underneath the table. Ken waited a couple seconds longer and followed Matt's example. Gabumon and Wormmon can move like normal again. This was now the start to their own battle in the effort to save Veilstone City.

* * *

_Tai's Point of View_

Around the time that happened in earth time, Davis and I had reached the entrance of the abandoned house that Davis had wanted to show me.

"Don't be surprised by all of what you see inside. I have been building this supply for several years." Davis said and opened the front door to show me the place.

Inside was the biggest abundance of war weapons possible. Swords, bows, grenades, machine guns, pistols, rifles, sniper rifles, giant chain balls, chainsaw, machete, and way more that I won't even list off.

"I don't know about you because of the fact that you have Agumon, but I will be getting some things here. Like I said, quite an impressive set." Davis said and started looking in his set of weapons before he picked his stuff.

"How long have you been trying to build all that up?" I asked Davis and he told me what he had said earlier when he said several years. I wondered how many years, but it have to have been more than ten or twenty years.

"Let's get ready to fight the digimon here. For the time being, we are the only hope for the people of this city." Davis said and we started running our way to the first digimon. This digimon was a Snimon, a large green bug like digimon. Agumon was next to me the whole time and Davis was a couple inches ahead of me.

* * *

_T.K.'s Point of View_

So when their battle was first starting, the attack that Mimi and I had set up was now working. I walked right into the house and before the front guard could do anything about it, I used my energy sword and stabbed them in the chest. Making them fall down to the ground and that made the other ones in the building notice me and run in my direction.

There were three or four that were running towards me. Which I thought was actually pretty good until I found out there was like thirty five or something in that building. When those three or four had come to be in front of me, Mimi crawled in through the window and started running down the hall of the house to see if there were any papers that would tell of their future plans.

I jumped up and defeated one of the three without any trouble. When my feet had touched the ground, a second hit my leg pretty hard and made a pretty decent cut on my leg. Feeling a tiny bit of pain, I defeated the second one. The third one had cut a bit of skin off my shoulder before I defeated them.

I think I had beat ten or twenty before Mimi had come back and told me that there was nothing that gave them any indication of a plan. When she said that, she got some attention brought on her and that caused a horde of the digimon black cloaks to come at her. By a horde I mean like twenty five almost.

The horde of them had force Mimi and I to get out of the building so we could have more space to battle. Once outside, Palmon digivolved into Togemon and that had caused a split on how many of the black cloaked digimon went which way. About ten or fifteen went after me while the other like twenty or twenty five came after Mimi.

...

After that split happened, Matt and Ken had started making their liberation of the tall building that they were in. Matt and Ken started heading to the close by locker on the same floor. While Wormmon and Gabumon started to go after the two digimon in black cloaks.

When they were in the lockers, they found two outfits that we can change into. While it wasn't really a good set of clothes to blend in with the others, they decided that they would use it. Just because they were green and red and that reminded them of the Super Mario Bros.

They took two or three minutes to change the outfits. Matt got in the red one and I got in the green one. They started called themselves the Mario Bros as a joke.

After they changed those clothes, they came in to help Wormmon and Gabumon. They were finally able to digivolve to Stingmon and Garurumon and while they couldn't one hit the enemies, they were able to make a much easier job at it than the first stages.

Those two guards were the easiest ones to deal with. Since those were the only ones were they weren't completely tired from.

Ken and Matt walked into the elevator and decided to go into the second floor. Both of them on Garurumon while Stingmon was beside them.

Before the elevator started going up, they held their hands and shook them for a second. The elevator ride lasted about ten seconds and soon enough when they were on the seconds floor, they ran out and ran out as fast as they could.

There were about five on the second floor. All of them threw some knifes at them and most of the throws actually did hit them or the digimon they had. The worst offender being Stingmon, who had three knifes hit them. Matt and Ken used a couple chairs to use as our weapon and they each defeated one. After they both got cut up a little bit on the arms and backs.

Stingmon used their beam blade and defeated one of them while they were still having the knifes inside their chest. Garurumon on the other hand destroyed the other two with their firey breath and probably took the least amount of damage.

Afterwards, Matt and Ken went back into the elevator to go into the third floor.

...

When both battles were going on, Joe was in the Veilstone City bar chilling out while looking out the window. That was until Sora had come up to him in a desperate need to talk to him.

"Joe, we need to talk right now. It's about something I had just found out about." Sora said and Joe asked her what the problem was.

"It is about a digimon called Myotismon. They are a digimon that is trying to destroy this city from what I have heard. I heard that they are coming to this city today in less than a hour from now. I wouldn't be as bothered about that if it weren't for what they are going to be doing after they destroy the city." Sora said and whispered it to Joe.

"I heard that they plan on merging the two worlds together. That way an invasion on earth can happen. We need to stop this attack from happening. I know that this is very sudden, but will you help me against this attack coming up?" Joe looked over at Sora as if he had just woken up from a nap. Gomamon was on his lap and Biyomon was giving Joe a please say yes type of face.

"Yeah sure I will help you. I guess it's got to be more interesting than just sitting here for several hours on end." Joe responded, and stood up. "Lead me where you want me to be."

Sora got a smile on her face and she started walking out of the bar. Joe following in close enough pursuit considering how filled up that bar was.

Once they were outside, Sora led Joe to a somewhat empty section of the town and they stood there waiting for a little while. "So when do you think they are coming? What is you plan on defeating them?"

"I don't have a plan actually." Sora admitted and Joe groaned when he heard that.

After about five or ten minutes of waiting there, they both saw a coffin in the sky. Joe and Sora saw the coffin drop from the sky and land a couple feet in front of them. About five or six of those digimon in black cloaks started walking out from behind the coffin and opened it.

Once the coffin was open, both Joe and Sora saw what Myotismon was. The digimon was a vampire like being that was pale white and had a large red cape on as well. "Only two of them? That's a little sad. I was hoping for more. Aw well, it will be a good warm up. You all go to the other areas of the city. Try and reach the control tower. That way the merging of the worlds can begin and the invasion will finally be on the way." Myotismon said and then their servants in black cloaks all ran off. Leaving them alone with Joe and Sora.

"I take the front and you take the back." Sora said very quiet and Joe nodded. Both Gomamon and Biyomon digivolved into Birdramon and Ikkakumon. Then Ikkakumon ran to behind Myotismon and Birdramon ran in front of them. Starting their own battle.

* * *

_Tai's Point of View_

During our battle with Snimon, Agumon had digivolved into Greymon and breathed some of their fire on Snimon. As a response, Snimon started swinging their pinsirs around and that caused us to have to dodge a swing every few seconds.

Davis took out one of those pistols that he grabbed from that building and fired all the bullets in there. After he used all the bullets he realized that he shouldn't really be helping out in the fight like this.

"Tai, I will be going around and telling the other people out her to get out of town as fast as possible. There are some things I also have to take care of. I will be right back." He said and started running off after I told him that this was probably for the best.

After Davis left the area, it was just Greymon and I with the Snimon. Because I was distracted, the Snimon had been able to get a swing on Greymon and made them fall down.

To give Greymon enough time to get up, I ran in between the two. I tried to attack Snimon on my own and when I had gotten on the Snimon for a few seconds and nearly got thrown off more than once, my tag started glowing. With the glowing for Greymon to become MetalGreymon, I had shown that I had conveyed enough courage needed.

After MetalGreymon had shown up, they used their missiles on their hands to destroy Snimon. When Snimon was destroyed, MetalGreymon was going to go back down to Greymon when we realized that there were two or three other digimon in the area that we could take care of on our way back to our house.

"Come on, our job isn't finished yet." I said and we started running running to a Moyjamon that was a couple feet away from us.

Meanwhile, Davis had reached the front entrance of Yolei's house and was knocking on the door as fast as he could. He hoped to god that she would answer.

* * *

_T.K.'s Point of View_

Back in Veilstone City, Mimi and I were still fighting all those digimon in black cloaks. I had defeated about another five of the digimon in black cloaks before I was getting too tired to really do anything else. There were a couple seconds were I felt like I was going to pass out from being tired.

Mimi was having better luck. She had been able to defeat most of the digimon in black cloaks that were in her direction. Probably mainly because of the fact that she had Togemon with her that was doing most of the work. At one moment, Togemon started spinning around and released a ton of needles.

After Togemon did one of those shots of needles, there was a loud noise that sounded a lot like a dragon roaring. I looked up and the other digimon in black cloaks had stopped fighting us just for the time being. To see what that noise was.

We saw a large dragon coming from the sky and flying towards where we were. When you look enough close enough, you could have seen that Izzy was on the back of the dragon with Tentomon alongside them.

The dragon landed within a few feet from us and started breathing. Their breath had destroyed the rest of the digimon in black cloaks that we were trying to defeat. After all of them were taken care of, Izzy jumped off the back of the dragon and it made a loud semi purring noise.

"It has finally been made." Izzy said in excitement and he helped Tentomon down from the back as well. "What do we do now?"

"Maybe we should try and look in that house again now that all the digimon aren't in there anymore. Maybe it was because that they were in there that we weren't able to find anything. Would you mind keeping guard for a moment Izzy?" I was saying and Izzy nodded.

"Yeah that will probably be the best thing to do. Because this big one won't be able to get inside." Izzy said and after we agreed to that Mimi and I went inside the house. Togemon went back to Palmon and followed us as well.

Soon after we had walked in, we found a digimon standing there as if they were waiting for us. "I have been waiting for you. There are some things that I think I can tell now as I feel it won't really matter in the long run."

Both Mimi and I started walking closer to listen to what they were going to tell us.

"Our master Myotismon is planning on emerging our two worlds together to create a new one where digimon are the highest priority. They believe that this was what the creator of the digital world himself would have wanted. You can't defeat Myotismon as the state you guys are currently in. You should just give up this fight." The digimon said and vanished as they said that. I looked at Mimi and Palmon, having no idea on what to think of that.

...

When we had heard that news, Matt and Ken had reached the top floor of the tower that they were in. They had defeated all the digimon in black cloaks and with each progressing level, the harder it was for them to go up and by the end of the tower, they were really weak and could pretty much lose any fight now.

After Matt and Ken had reached the top floor, there was a digimon that looked like they had science googles on. When they saw Matt and Ken they started to put things away as if they were trying to hide something that they were working on.

"What were you working on?" Ken asked the digimon and they were looking at the elevator. Trying to figure out the odds that they had to they had to reach the exit without having to deal with Ken or Matt.

"I was doing something for my um master." The digimon said and tried to run to the elevator. Right when they got a couple inches away from the elevator door, Stingmon used their beam blade to block the entrance. "If I tell you, will you let me free?"

"It depends. But we won't know unless you tell us of course." Stingmon told them and the digimon must have realized that their odds were terrible, so they started speaking.

"I am working for Myotismon. I was working on their plans to merge the two worlds together. Even if you kill me it won't make too much of a difference. I already made the device that can send digimon over to earth and it has already been working. There are already several digimon that have been in earth by now. Our plans will work, and there is nothing that you can do about it." The digimon said and was still looking at the elevator door. Ken looked at everything in the room.

"Tell me where the device that has been sending digimon to earth is. Perhaps we can use it ourselves." Ken said and the digimon was pointing at the table they were working at.

"You will find the device there. Press the blue button and you will be transported to the area that Myotismon is sending their allies." The digimon answered and Ken nodded and made his break for it.

"Matt find T.K. and tell him about the device. I will be going in right now. If by some luck that he is with somebody else or that you find somebody else, then tell them as well." This was the last thing Ken told Matt before he went to the device and used it to go back to earth.

Once he was at earth, he happened to be transported to the place that Sam's former girlfriend was. Before he died as stated before. When he saw her, Ken started to feel an erection coming on. In order to not think about it, he started walking on over to her and talk to her so he would have another thing to think about.

"Susan, how are you doing?" Ken asked and she looked behind to see Ken there.

"Oh my gosh. Did you hear the news? It's so sad." Susan said and hugged Ken and started crying. "How could this have happened? Why did he die?" When she was crying Ken had realized that barely any time had actually passed on earth. Because with the way that she said, she made it sound like it had just happened earlier that day.

"Susan, I know it's terrible news. I wish that it never happened as well. Come on, let's go back to your place. We will talk about it there." Ken said and looked around when he realized that he didn't have a car to drive her to her home.

"Don't worry Ken, we can use my car." Susan said when she saw the look on his face. Ken followed her as they were heading to her car, holding her hand by her request.

Ken and Susan went inside her car and they started to drive their way to her house. Ken was looking out of the car window in the now late night.

"Sam was a good man. I wished I had realized that sooner, but now I regret not thinking about it until now. How much did you love him?" Ken was saying and Susan sounded like she was trying her best not to cry any more than she already was.

"I loved him quite a bit. We slept together. Not like you really wanted to know that. Our relationship was the happiest time of my life. I was honestly considering marriage with him and having a child with him. But we never talked about it. Now it's too late to even mention it to him. Now look at me. I'm just telling you, his younger brother about it. I barely know you and yet you're the only one that I have had the chance to talk to about this." Susan was saying, putting her left hand on his shoulder. Ken put his hand on her arm and started singing Sam's favorite song of all time.

"Come on Eileen." He was saying and Susan started humming along to the theme. "He loved that song. When you were planning on talking to Ken about marriage and children?"

"I was thinking about telling him when we had both got through college. When we had finally built a stable life." Susan answered and was thinking that this might have taken another year or two. "Just imagine a little Sam running around and having the same intelligence as him."

"It would have been something nice to see. Thinking about Sam's death and the fact that he won't have any children makes me think about them and want them to be honest. But I know that I am probably not ready for it yet." Ken was saying and Susan had pulled into her drive way and they went inside her house.

"Want something to drink?" Susan asked as they went inside the building. Ken sat down on her couch, albeit without her permission. He told her that he was fine.

"I don't really like to drink that sort of stuff. Although I wouldn't mind some water." Ken said, hating the taste of alcohol. He had it once and he could easily say that he never wanted it again.

So Susan walked in with her drink and the cup of water for Ken. He drank it easily. "Susan, what have you thought of me when you have met me?"

"I thought you were pretty much like a younger and some cases better version of your brother. If you are wondering what I thought you had better I would say you have the better hair." Susan said and rubbed Ken's hair a little bit.

"I just have seen you a few times and truth be told have been a little jealous of Sam over the fact that he has you. But I have stopped thinking about that as I realize that I'm being a little selfish." Ken said and then thought of Sam more. "The best thing he has done for me was when he taught me how to play with bubbles when I was a kid and the times when he would give me a really cool gift. We started to get along at the end of his life after a couple years of some bits of a rocky relationship."

Ken wrapped his arm around Susan's neck and started to imagine him and Susan together. He could actually imagine it pretty well. The two of them at a table for lunch talking about the good days and then he imagines them a couple years older at a park bench looking at a little kid playing in the park.

"Ken, you can stay the night if you want." Susan offered and then told him that she would rive him home if he said no.

"No I think I will stay. Thanks for the offer. I'm sort of tired right now." Ken answered and Susan told him to follow her. She led him to her bedroom and started to get a secondary bed out to put on the ground for him to sleep on.

"If your tired you should probably sleep it off and then tomorrow morning I will take you home. Maybe the night of sleep will help you. I will work a little more and then will be going to bed myself." Susan said and was walking by Ken when they by mistake touched each other. She was right beside him when he touched her leg and she touched his chest with her arm like a butt in.

"Sorry for that." Ken said and looked down, trying to hide his shame in that moment. "I will be going to bed right away."

"Don't worry about it." Susan said and she held his hand one final time to tell him it was okay in silence.

"Everything will be okay." Ken said and their face started getting closer to each other. Soon enough, their mouths met and they started kissing. After they kissed for a few seconds, both of them remained silent as they went to Susan's bed. Susan lay down first and Ken was on top of her.

"Are you sure you would like to do this?" Ken asked and she told him that he should stop talking and start kissing. So he started doing that. Soon enough, both of them took of their clothes and started to have sex. Because it was so sudden, they didn't use protection. For the next ten minutes, they were making deep moans of pleasure as they were moving their body around and rubbing all their parts to take in the moment. They both also sucked some of the other persons parts during it.

In a few minutes, Ken came and the sperm went inside her. This was how their son was conceived. The boy that would change both their lives for better or worse forever. Afterwards, they still kept going for a little bit longer before they both got tired and decided to rest. When they stopped, Susan went and turned off the lights in the house still naked. Then she went back to the bed and laid down next to bed. They would sleep the rest of the night together naked hugging each other in pleasure.

...

Joe and Sora were trying to figure out a way to defeat Myotismon.

"It seems that every time that we try to make a move on them, they already know what we are planning to do far before we do it. Almost like they have been examining our moves somehow." Joe said to Sora, taking one last look at Myotismon before they started to shoot out a bunch of bats out of their cloaks.

"Maybe we should think out of our boxes." Sora said and then whispered to Joe that maybe they should combine their moves together to make it one mega move. Joe realized that this might be the best chance to confuse Myotismon.

"Ikkakumon, keep firing." Joe commanded and Sora commanded Birdramon to shoot their fire around the direction that Ikkakumon was shooting their torpedoes at.

Doing the attacks at the same time and combined were enough to confuse Myotismon just for a few seconds. Not enough to get them a chance to win. But enough to give them just a tad bit of hope.

Once the unison attacks were used and weakened Myotismon a little bit, Myotismon took out a red whip and whipped Birdramon really rough into the ground. Birdramon went back to Biyomon after the initial attack.

Sora started to run on over to Biyomon and started to cry when she saw that Biyomon had one really bruised eye. "No Biyomon, this will be alright. Don't give up on us." Sora was saying and Biyomon had a faint smile on their face.

"Sora, don't worry about me. You can defeat Myotismon on your own." Biyomon said and that made Sora start to tear up. She couldn't handle the idea of losing Biyomon the way that T.K. had lost Patamon.

"No Biyomon, I love you." Sora complained, and she put her head on Biyomon's chest. That started to cause a small glow from Sora's tag.

Afterwards, Biyomon started to digivolve into her ultimate form. "Biyomon digivolve to... GARUDAMON!" Biyomon showed their new form. Which was a large built up bird.

"You will stay away from Sora and her friends." Garudamon said and that made Myotismon laugh really loudly.

"A new digivolution. This is great. Now your ego will go up even more because of this. I love it." Myotismon said and then started to fade away. "The device that will cause the merging of the two worlds is already complete. See me in earth if you really want to destroy my plans." Myotismon fully vanished then.

Joe looked at Garudamon and then back at Sora. "What do we do now?" Joe asked and that was when Izzy, Mimi, Tentomon, Palmon, Izzy's handmade dragon and I landed down to see them.

"Did you guys just fight Myotismon right now?" I asked them and Joe nodded and told them the whole story of the fight and Garudamon. I nodded along as I heard this and as that was explained, Matt ran up to us and told us of the device that caused the worlds emerging.

"I found it. Ken already went inside and is back on earth. Follow me and I will show you." Matt said and we all started following him. Once however we reached the entrance of the building Izzy got off his dragon and told it to fly to Metal City and inform Gennai about the whole thing. Afterwards, the dragon started flying off to fulfill his command.

So without any further common on it, we went into the large building where the device leading back home was.

* * *

_Tai's Point of View_

While that happened and while Ken was having sex with Susan, I had defeated the Mojyamon that MetalGreymon and I were taking care of earlier.

There was nothing else that had shown up to battle us at the moment. So MetalGreymon had safely turned back into Agumon and I started walking away from the battle sight.

"Agumon, where should we go?" I asked Agumon when I had actually made my own choice. I remembered one time when I went to Davis's house. Or should I say Davis and Cody's house. Anyways, I knew where it was by memory for some reason. "I have a perfectly good idea where we should go."

So with that, we started running on our way to Davis and Cody's house. We had reached there in ten minutes and I avoided all digimon that we saw for the time being. I would deal with them later, but Davis was priority.

We reached the front door of the house and knocked several times in quick succession. Davis answered a little later and when I walked him I noticed there was more than just him there. Cody, Kari, his parents, and that Yolei girl were there.

"So I see you were able to lead Cody and Kari back here. So how long have you guys been standing here?" I asked and Agumon sat down with me. Davis and I told his parents and Yolei about the whole thing.

I looked out the window and realized that I had maybe twenty minutes at most to rest.

"I will have to head out soon already. I think I have enough time to get ready for my next battle." I said and Davis called my name.

"Come follow me. I need to show you my room." Davis said and I started to follow him. I had no idea how he knew everything about the digital world and was on the idea of helping me on everything. Then I remember something that he told me just before we headed out of my place. Realizing that while it may have sounded crazy, he was telling the truth.

* * *

_Joe's Point of View_

While we were in the top floor of the building that Matt was taking us, he showed up the device and he pressed the blue button so that we would all go in. Before we had done so, we took one last look at Veilstone City and realized that we had defeated all the digimon in black cloaks. We had all contributed to saving the city. With that taken care of and Izzy telling his dragon to tell Gennai everything, we felt okay by going back to earth.

Once we were back, we were right at our camp house. Yeah, real nice right? Anyways, I looked at the other five with me. "Let's all go back home right now. I will drive everybody back. Let's tell our families everything and just talk with them. It may be our last chance. Because tomorrow afternoon, we're all meeting back here. Once that happens, we are now at war with Myotismon. To save both our worlds. If you find Ken and Tai anywhere, bring them here to. We need all members of our group here for our meeting." I said and I gave one long glance at everybody in the group. Realizing that it as entirely possible that tomorrow afternoon is quite likely the last time I see any of them. I almost had the feeling that at least one of us wasn't going to make it. I didn't mention it because I didn't want them to think of it either.


	29. Short Reunion

Chapter 28: Short Reunion

Chapter narrated by everybody

_Joe's Point of View_

So after I told everybody that, we all went inside my car to drive back to each others home. Since T.K. was the closest to the camp and therefore the first one who was going to be dropped off, we decided that he would get shot gun.

As I was driving, I was thinking about our battle ahead with Myotismon when T.K. brought up a valid point. "Myotismon already won. Their goal was to merge the two worlds together right? To merge the worlds together was to simply make it so that digimon were on earth. That already happened. So the merging has already happened. There must be more to it because if we were to go by just that, we have lost as we couldn't have prevented it."

"That's true. I guess we can't stop the merging from happening. But what we can do is stop the invasion from destroying the world. I will talk to my brother and hopefully get some info on important places were the digimon may be. That you know isn't just the entire city." I said and we drove in silence for the next few minutes.

T.K. was dropped off first, followed by Sora, Izzy was next, Mimi after him, Matt came after her, and I drove back home alone.

Once I was home, I took off my shoes and slammed my body on a couch as soon as possible. I think I had closed my eyes for about a minute or so before there were foot steps from somebody else in the house. I opened them again and saw Jim.

"Hey Joe. Where have you been all day?" Jim asked me and I was confused by what he meant. He said what have you been doing all day? Meaning that I was only away from our house for a single day. That made no sense and I think Jim was able to pick that up with the look on my face.

"Did something happen? Please tell me about it?" Jim said and sat down next to me after I sat up for him to be next to me. I sighed my breath and told him.

"I have a feeling that you think I will be talking bullshit, but here I go." I talked about the whole events of the story, even the parts that I didn't directly see as long as I had heard about it. The only part I had a hard time telling was the part with Ken before we met him. Although I told him the stuff that I knew about.

"Joe, I think you will have a hard time dealing with the fact that I believe you. I know this sort of place that you talk about. The digital world is something that I am very familiar with." Jim said as I tried to understand what he was telling me. I didn't know what was more confusing for me. The fact that he took it so calmly or the part that he was telling me knew of the digital world.

"I have somebody to talk to." I said and got up taking a few steps out of the room. I turned to Jim and gave him a quick glance that was telling him that I knew what I was doing. "Our father."

So I walked on over to the entrance of his room and knocked a few times. When he answered the door, I could see my dad having to faces. One of which was of pure anger which lasted a couple seconds. But then he started to look worried.

"Where have you been? Oh no, I can't be angry right now. All that matters is that you are doing good." My father said the first question in a angry tone before the sadness came to him. For the first time in a while, he hugged me.

"It's okay dad. Everything is doing good. I am perfectly fine. But there is something that is happening tomorrow that I really need your approval on first." I asked if I can come to his room for a few minutes and he said that it was alright. So I walked in the room.

When I was in his room, I decided to go even further than what I had done with Jim. I took Gomamon out of my medical bag that they were hiding in for the time being. When I showed him, my father looked like he was going to cry.

"The stories my father told me. They are all true." He said and his legs dropped to the ground. "The legend of the tamers was real."

"What are you talking about?" I asked more concerned for my father than anything else. My father told me in between a few pauses after every several words.

"My father told me about these stories that he and a small group of people went through fifty years ago during World War Two. He told me that he had something had a digimon named Terriermon and that he saved the world with these people called the tamers against a monster called the D-Reaper from destroying everything. He also talked about this world called the digital world. I can't believe that everything he told me was real. I have been thinking that my father was making this up for the last forty years. My father is named Henry Wong, and I don't know what to think about him now that I know this is real. What does this mean? My father was a tamer and now my son."

"Father, I don't know what to really say about the situation of your father. But I need your permission. Since I can cut to the chase, I will do so now. There are some monsters like digimon attacking the earth again. I have a group of friends and I need to help them fight the enemy off. This is going to make or break the fate of the world." I said and my father looked at me as if I was insane.

"Joe, I know that I haven't been that good of a parent the last few years. But I really did try and I do love you even if I don't show you. I have no excuses for my poor behavior. All I can say is that I just don't want you to risk your life. Even if it was to save the world."

"Dad, please let me do this. If you let me do this and fight along side my group to help save the digital world, then I will do it. I will study to become a doctor as you wish. No complaints, no arguing, I will make my application next semester even. All I need you to do is say yes." I said and I had honestly meant it. And after the fighting and death I have seen in the digital world, I was sort of considering that maybe a doctor wasn't so bad.

"This is more than just college. You said that before I was able to finish. I am not worried about the education you have anymore. Jim made me realize that. You may say he gave me the wake up slap that I really needed. What I am worried about is your fate. However, I recognize that you need to do this. I may not like it, but you have my permission to help your friends on this problem. Make me proud." My father said and I nodded. I stood there for a minute silent before I went into my room. I flopped right on my bed and fell instantly asleep. There, I had my only good night sleep since Etemon's defeat. Gomamon laid down on top of my chest.

* * *

_Ken's Point of View_

I had woken up from my great night of sex with Susan at around nine in the morning. She was still asleep and I kissed her sleeping body before I put my clothes on and left the house with Wormmon secretly behind me.

"Are you ever going to tell your parents what you did to Susan last night?" Wormmon asked me and I shook my head as I was walking towards our house.

"I don't think I ever will. I think that we should just keep it between you, me and Susan. If I really have to do something about telling a person, then I will tell another person in the group." I replied and that ended the conversation.

"I feel like the group is going to need to see us in a couple hours. For some reason, I have a feeling that there are a bunch of digimon that got through the device that I used to invade this earth. If that is true, then saving this world and the digital world will be our main battle. I need to go train myself if I hope to help at all in the fight." I said getting right back into the main subject of the digital world.

"Why do you think that you need to train? We have been able to win most of our fights with no problem." Wormmon said and I shook my head.

"That is because we always have something with us. What if we are alone. Then we might be screwed. T.K. has Gennai trying to teach him to fight because he's alone. I have a feeling that we will be alone in most of these fights and that I just won't be ready to fight them off. I may not like to admit it, but I am the weakest member of the group. You need to digivolve to JewelBeemon if you even want a chance to win and that only happened once. I think that if we train enough, you can become JewelBeemon again." I was saying and I knew that every word I was saying was true. Even T.K. without a partner was better than me.

"Ken, remember the tag meanings? Remember that your meaning was kindness. Doesn't that mean that you need to be strong friends with all members of the group? Not just one or two of them." Wormmon mentioned and I understood what they meant. I have to get close to everybody in the group or else I won't be able to have Jewelbeemon again and I can't win.

"My main concern is figuring out the way that I will be talking with my parents." I said and a couple minutes longer Wormmon and I discussed the whole thing. All the pros and cons of each topic point. We both agreed that Wormmon would not be a part of it and that I won't tell them about the digital world. All we would talk about was Sam.

When we got inside, Wormmon went quickly into my bedroom so that my parents wouldn't see them. We had went in through the window so that none of them would suspect us. I looked quickly at the date and time. Only about twenty hours since the news of Sam's death. I knew my cover now.

"I was crying myself to sleep and I slept in a little too long." I said and sat down on the couch. "Horrible news. I don't know why anybody would go after Sam." I was only able to sit on the couch for a couple minutes before I decided I was hungry and went to the kitchen.

"So you know?" My mom was saying in a really sad voice. She hugged me and told me that as long as I was around, then everything was alright.

"How is dad feeling about the whole situation? By that I mean is he taking it better than you?" I asked and tried my best not to sound like a dick as I had said that. Because just something in the tone of my voice made me think that.

"He has been in our room the entire time since he had heard the news. I have had to feed him dinner in our room last night. So in reality, I think he might actually be taking it worst than I am. I don't know what to say to him in support. Because he hasn't said a single word about it." My mother said and I was trying to figure out what to say.

"Mom, you should let him move at his own pace. I realized a while ago that when something horrible happens, sometimes the person doesn't need the support and they just need to get over it their own way and time. He will be fine. Just don't try and force anything upon him. Let him do things his own way." I said and my mother looked at me as if really surprised by a sudden spike i maturity that in her eyes showed up in the last five minutes.

"Sam was always so honest and his girlfriend was perfect. I thought that they were going to get married and I would have actually allowed it. I wonder why he died and what had really happened that day." My mother put her head on my chest.

"I do to." I said as a reply to all the things that she had said. "I wasn't going to tell you this, but I had sex with Sam's girlfriend last night. I sort of snuck out in the middle of the night to sort of gather my thoughts and when I was walking, I found Susan. She drove me to her house while we were talking and when we were in her room, we kissed and that led up to us having sex. We didn't use protection. Sorry that I was going to never tell you."

"Less than a day after Sam died really?" She sounded angry over this and then got off me.

"I know this. Besides, it was both of us and we were doing it because we were trying to show our sadness of Sam's death. It was for no other reason. I didn't think anything like I won her now. It was just a one night thing. It will never happen again. Besides, what are the chances of her getting pregnant? "

"Oh okay, as long as it doesn't stay that way I guess I will let it slide."

"By the way mom, I need to go somewhere right now. I have to meet some friends somewhere. I will be back as soon as possible. Then I will stay home and be with you and dad. This just needs to be done." I said not even waiting for her to say yes before I grabbed my coat and snuck Wormmon in my coat. Only when I put it did I realize that I put on Sam's brown coat. The one he used when everything was cold. But I didn't think of it as I left the house.

My mother looked at the door and cried even harder than she had before. "What if he dies to? I can't lose both my children so soon?"

* * *

_Mimi's Point of View_

That morning I had a really good breakfast with my parents. "How's work dad?" I asked happily, deciding that I was going to ask him to drive me back to camp after he answered me here.

"My boss has been really weird lately. Mister Ford is his name. He keeps on talking about this weird digital world and that he can only be freed from the dark ones grasp if either he or the dark one dies. Everybody talks about it at my job. But nobody has had the balls to ask him about it. Mainly because most of us think he is just putting up a act." My father then whispered something in my ear so my mother wouldn't have to hear this part.

"Yesterday, a bunch of people wearing black cloaks came in and started to throw the workers out of the building windows. I was saved by hiding under the table the whole time. One of them said that Ford was the only one who needed to live to fulfill their plans. I called Mister Ford up this morning and told him I had to miss work today for being sick. He said he totally understood." After my father said that, I got out of my seat with new confidence.

"Dad, take me back to summer camp right now. I have to talk with my friends there. No matter what you do, do not go back to that building for the next few days." I said and went to my room. I told Palmon we were leaving and I hid her in my bag so my parents wouldn't see them.

"Yes whatever you say. Just surprised to see you are ready to go back after being home for less than twelve hours." My father said and we both left the house in a couple minutes. I told my mother I would be back soon. Although a part of me knew I was lying to her.

My father drove me to summer camp and we were in total silence. He dropped me off and I ran up the hill to my camp house. I told him I loved him and that everything will be okay. Then I didn't look back at all.

I noticed I was the first person to reach the camp house. That was a good thing because that gave me more time to think about and look up the Mister Ford incident.

* * *

_Tai's Point of View_

I woke up kind of late and realized that Davis was out of the house. Which was odd considering I was at his place. I thought that maybe I would go after him so I got up and took Agumon with me outside. I didn't know I fell asleep. I must have done so out of just being extremely tired.

When I was outside, I walked down the street a little bit until I saw Davis talking with somebody. Who it was had really surprised me. They were talking with Daemon. I snuck up closer. Just close enough to hear but not close enough for them to notice me.

"It's been a hundred and twenty five years." Daemon said to Davis as Davis looked up at the sky.

"I know it's crazy. So much has changed since then. Not just in me, but the entire world in general. For some reason, I feel like I understand you more." Davis said and thought of the current invasion. "Daemon, do you know what it feels like to have everything at stake? Because that was what your attack on my home country was like all those years ago when I was just a little boy growing up in the states."

"I have known what it must feel like to have everything at stake. It feels truly terrible because you might not ever save the people that you care about." Daemon answered and Davis had an impressed look on his face.

"You have finally gotten to learn what human emotions and conflicts are like. It only took more than a century but you did it. Did you know that I was married four times and had more children than that amount? This happened after your invasion on earth after the Civil War. All my wives died less than ten to fifteen years after I wedded them. Out of all my children only my oldest lived to be older than twenty. He just recently died at the age of one hundred and eleven. I have seen everybody have known and cared about die on me. I feel like this is going to happen with all the people today. But I really want to help fight off this invasion and give these people just another day longer before that time happens. In some ways, I am the unknown crusader." Davis said as he sat down and looked at a fire hydrent.

"Myotismon is also an enemy of mine. I am no fan of the idea of working with you. No offense but I think you can understand after us pretty much being at each others throats for five years before. But I would much rather work with you than work with Myotismon or see them win. So how about we make a truce. Until the Myotismon invasion is taken care of, we put our rivalry aside and work together. Almost like the human and digimon partner system except only for the time being." Daemon suggested and held their hand out to Davis. In a couple seconds, Davis shook it.

"I agree to your terms. Again, this is only until Myotismon is defeated. After that, our alliance is gone. We better get ourselves ready. We have a rough few days ahead of us. The creator and the destroyer working together to defeat a common enemy." Davis said and the two of them started to walk away.

That was when it was official. Davis was not who he was saying he was to us. I had known it for a while but this settled it. He was hiding something from everybody and had done a pretty good job at it. If it weren't for me seeing it several feet away, his cover would still be around. He also mentioned one of the lines of the prophecy. The creator and the destroyer working together to defeat a common enemy. Referring to him and Daemon. But which was which? Was Daemon the creator and Davis the destroyer or the other way around. While I have no idea where this may lead, I do know one thing. Davis is now on my top priorities list and understanding his goals.

I started running down after them but stopped every feet seconds to let them get some distance. This kept up for a while until Joe pulled up next to me.

"Tai get in the car. We are having a group meeting at the summer camp in half a hour. We don't have time to argue." As Joe said that I got in the car right away. My Davis investigation would have to be continued later.

"I have a lot to tell the others when we are together." I said with absolute certainty in my voice.

* * *

_Izzy's Point of View_

I woke up the last of his family. My little sister Monica got up a hour before me and my younger brother Steven woken up first out of everybody. Like he always did. Both our parents got up a little after Steven did. As I got up, I hid Tentomon under my blanket. To be sure that they wouldn't have to find out a little longer.

I walked out into the living room and yelled over all the noise to get my mothers attention. "Can you drive me back to camp by noon again?"

"Why do you need to go back?"

"I remembered that I had to meet some of my friends there. Just stuff between us. I wouldn't worry too much about it." I responded as I stood up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"You got up later than usual." Steven pointed out, putting on his nice fancy clothes. I had no idea why he always went out of his way to wear fancy clothes. I mean the guy was only eleven after all.

I remember one time when people thought Steven and I were just friends. Since Steven was black and all. Then I told them that we were brothers and they were confused. But then I said that not only was he adopted, but me and my sister Monica. Then the people just seemed sad for us. Kind of an odd experience.

"I just had a lot going on these last several weeks." I said each word in between bites. So what would have been a statement that would take five seconds turned out to take thirty seconds.

"Okay Izzy. I got my shoes on. When do you want to head out?" My mother said and I was about to tell her that we didn't need to leave for the next hour until I looked at the clock. Ten-Fifty-Nine. Holy crap, why does time have to fly by so fast?

"Give me fifteen minutes and I will be ready." I said and ran to the bathroom quickly and put on my acne medicine to make sure that there wasn't anymore that grew during a really bad moment.

As that happened, I ran to my bed and quickly got Tentomon in my back pack bag. Please don't ask how I was able to fit them in there. Let's just say it took a little longer than I wished. After that I changed to a different pair of shoes (black and grey, nothing too interesting) and changed into a green shirt and brown pants. After that, Steven and Monica were looking at me.

"What was that bug? A science project." Monica asked me and I nodded very fast.

"Oh yes. The biggest one of them all. I can't possibly lose it or else all my work will be gone." I said in such an overdone tone that it sounded like I was telling them a fairy tale. Which was partly my fault I guess.

"Mom, I'm ready to head out." I said and and my mother sat up and we started walking down the stairs outside our house to go to camp again. "See you later." I told Monica and Steven. Half feeling bad for saying that because I had a horrible feeling that there was a chance this was the last time I might see them. But I told myself to stop thinking about that.

As we were in the car on the drive, my back pack moved a tiny bit. As if Tentomon was trying to tell me that if they didn't get out in five minutes, they were going to kill me for doing this to them.

"I hope you have a lot of fun whatever you're doing?" My mother said as she kissed me on the cheek. I ran out of the car and up the hill. When I was at camp, I saw that I was the second one there. Not too bad I guess. The first one was Mimi and a couple minutes after I showed up, Ken came running in. His face pure red from running so much. So now we had three of us together.

* * *

_Sora's Point of View_

I was working on some of my mothers plants when she walked into me doing that. "I thought you hated doing stuff with flowers." She said patting my back.

"I don't hate it. I enjoy it as a side hobby. I just was never a huge fan of the idea of me owning your shop. No offense. But I think that you knew that already." I said and stood up to look at my mother directly in the eye. "I have come to understand something."

"What have you come to understand? That I have pretty much have no time to show you how much I love you." My mother said as I got a worried look in my face. Having no idea where my mom was heading with this.

"What do you mean? I was talking about the flower shop. I was going to tell you that these last years I have been so caught up in my soccer and friends that I never really realized that you were telling the truth about your illness. I have come to a possible conclusion that can make us both happy for now." I was saying and told her my idea.

"I was thinking that maybe I can work in the flower shop for my high school years and when I am in college studying and getting ready for my bigger job. So that way I could get the flower shop maybe another six or seven years before we have to close it or give it to somebody else." I said hugging my mother really tight. To show her the affection that I have been denying her the last several years.

"Sora, thank you so much for that. Because I have something to tell about my illness. I just recently found out while you were at camp that it was even worse than it seemed at first. The doctor said I had a year left if I was lucky. I asked him how much time I had if I was unlucky. He said if I was unlucky, I have only a matter of days left. I'm literally dying Sora. I thought I had about four or five years left, not one at most. When my time comes, please don't cry. I love you too much to see you cry. I wouldn't be as sad about dying if it weren't for the fact that I will never see your first date, your first boyfriend, your graduation, your wedding, you having children. I'm going to die before any of that ever happens." My mother then started crying into my chest and I was having a hard time keeping all this up. All of a sudden I wasn't so sure about leaving her now.

"I'm so sorry mom. I wish we could spend our last days together with no problem. But we both know that can never happen. No matter how badly we want it." I said the only thing that seemed any bit natural to my mind at the moment.

"I can see that you have something going on in your head. What do you need to tell me?"

"I don't have to do it. My friends can just do it without me." I said looking out the window. Somehow knowing that picking my mom was more important than stopping an invasion. But there was that other thought in my head. Telling me that her fate was already sealed, and I still had a chance to save at least somebodys fate.

"Actually, I got an idea. I will have my meeting with my friends as planned today and do what I need to do today. Then come right back and stay with you until further notifications on the issue." I said and kissed my mother. This brought some hope to her eyes for a split second.

"Okay, you do what you need." My mother said with a faint smile on her face and I left the house with Biyomon hidden under my shirt not feeling to happy. Thankfully my mother didn't see it and we were safe.

* * *

_T.K.'s Point of View_

I had walked into my house the night we came back to earth with a hug from my near tears mother. "T.K. you're safe. What has happened to you?" My mother told me to sit down and she was making some tea for me as I explained the entire thing to her.

Explaining took about a hour or so and I was trying to understand when everything happened and how it happened. "So that is why you have changed your looks to fit this." My mother said, talking about my black hair and white clothes.

"Yeah, that old man I mentioned wanted me to wear it. It was his great grand fathers outfit from what he told me. The oranges stripes on my cheeks are supposed to represent that I am his apprentice" I said and took off one of my orange gloves. The one on my left hand.

"Oh my god. What happened to your left thumb?" My mom nearly had a heart attack as she saw that it was gone.

"Got it cut off. I was in the middle of a battle. Don't worry about it. I'm used to not having it now. Isn't that hard to adjust to actually." I said and put the glove back on. "But regardless of if we want this to continue or not, the sad fact is that it must. I have to help some others fight this monster called Myotismon. They were able to merge the two worlds together by sending in some beings from that other world. I know I am going to be a terrible kid for saying this, but I don't care what you have to say here. I have to go help them. There is no other way."

"But you said you don't have any sort of partner. At least the others have a partner or something like that to protect them." My mother said and I nodded understanding this issue long before Myotismon was even a thing.

"I am fine with this. Give the upcoming invasion, having a partner or not in terms of my life being safe is completely meaningless. We can all die at any moment here. But I must at least try. Besides, I have that energy sword to use. A weapon that none of the others have." I drank the tea she gave me very slowly and put the cup down when it was over.

"You're my son though. I supported you the first time. I really did. On the whole dark world battle thing, I was rooting for you. But now that the dark world is done, you should be back here because your journey there is over." My mother said wishing me to stop all this.

"The dark world was just a part of a much bigger plan. I have understood this from the very start. The dark world was more for my personal journey than helping the world. But this is beyond me. This is for the lives of billions. Not just in that world, but on earth as well. I promise, I really do this time, that when this invasion is done with and Myotismon is defeated, I am done. I will resign on everything and will live the normal life." I had known I was lying through my teeth on the last bit as I said that. Both on purpose and by mistake.

"I have seen so much death lately that I have grown used to it. But not to the point where I have lost all care. Matt tried to be over protective of me and now you are. How many times do I have to show myself to tell you all that I don't need you doubting me every time I have to do something big? I get it, I have never had a kid and might never have a kid and I don't know about the parent worrying over their kid. Really I understand, I'm far more mature than most thirteen years old. However, there comes a point when the mother and the son, you and me, have to come to a compromise and understand that the son needs to move beyond the nest. I am moving beyond the nest mother. And it's not a bad thing." As I said that, my mother wasn't crying or even near it. She seemed understanding although she didn't want to be. She knew everything I said was true.

I washed my face and most of my clothes off to make them look good as new. I let her think on it while I was doing that. This took about one or two full hours because of how dirty everything was and the fact that I technically haven't showered in over a year. When I was done though, I had looked like the exact same young, fierce man that I had become when I put those clothes on that Gennai gave me.

"T.K., I have thought of it really hard and I have come to this conclusion. I won't take no for the answer. But my idea is that you help your friends with Myotismon just as you need. Under three conditions. First, once Myotismon is done, no more of this. Leave everything behind and start living normally. Second, you must be back here by ten every night until Myotismon is defeated. No exceptions allowed. You need your rest. Okay, if you're like ten minutes late by mistake, I might give you a pass there. But not if it's like a hour or something. Third, if you are going to do this, you must return home if you start to feel like it is too much and you need my help on anything, come here right away. This is my compromise. Letting you do your job but with my limitations." My mother said and I understood that she was being far more generous than most mothers would be to their thirteen year old sons.

"I accept these terms. These are the best we got. Mom, I will not let you down. I have to show myself to my group, the digimon that died for me, Gennai, you and father that I am as much a part of this as everybody else." I said and went right to bed with these conditions in my mind on constant replay and feeling refreshed after giving my clothes and body that wash.

When I woke up, I dared not say bye to my mother. I just left and used a skateboard Davis gave me for my thirteenth birthday down to summer camp. This was only my third time using it, so I was pretty crummy. But Davis, forget it. He's so good at skating that he would make pros look pathetic in comparison. He told me he has been practicing for years and I believe it. He's literally the best skater in our entire school district. He even said he loved it more than soccer.

Okay, really off topic sorry. Anyways, so when I was at camp, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Ken, Joe and Tai were there. Leaving only Matt to show up. I sat next to Joe. Feeling the most comfortable with him. Almost like he was a brother to me. No, almost like he was a father to me. Because for four years I have had no father figure, and Joe was the closest.

* * *

_Matt's Point of View_

As my father was driving me to summer camp to meet with the others, he and I were having a intense debate. On many things relating to both our lives.

"Matt, I was wondering what you are planning to do in college once you are done with school. You really need to start to think about that around now." My father said in such a nonchalant way I had a feeling he hardly cared.

"I haven't planned on anything yet. I don't even know if I want to do any college or not. How is work going?"

"Terrible lately. With all the monster reports, it keeps my head spinning. Reminds me when I was younger. Back in the days of the war."

"You mean World War Two?" I asked just to be sure. My father nodded and I keep forgetting just how old my father was. He's over sixty years old. Even though he doesn't look a day older than forty five. Just shows you how much he takes care of his body.

"I had a weird vision a while ago. Correct me if this is totally wrong, but I think I figured out how you and mom met. In my vision, your friend Max slept with somebody in the high school when you two first got your jobs as a news reporter. He by mistake got her pregnant and she had a girl. That girl turned out to be your wife and our mother. Is this true? If that is true, you are about twenty three years older than our mom."

"Yes everything in there is true. World War Two came and went for about five or six years before your mother was born. My friend Max and I had already finished our college education. I had a serious relationship when I was around T.K.'s age and during World War Two, but we broke up and I promised myself not to fall in love to twenty five to thirty years. By the end of those years, your mother was in her twenties and I could tell that she liked me so we got in a relationship as it was legal and we fell in love. We got married and had you and T.K. I still love your mother regardless and I have a feeling she loves me to and we just needed to be separated for a while." My father started speaking a little hopefully.

"What if T.K. or I married somebody with a similar age gap? Just out of being curious."

"Marrying somebody who isn't even born yet? Putting it in that matter makes it seem really perverted. However say twenty or twenty five years or so from now, it couldn't be too bad. I shouldn't be one to judge. I did it myself."

"What were some things you did during the war?"

"Save the world with some of my friends. Boy if I told even a tenth of those stories you would think I was just bullshitting you. But say in a few years I think you would be ready to hear them." As my father said that we pulled up at the camp.

"Thanks dad, talk to you later." I got out of the car and my father said something that made me stop in my tracks.

"Tell Gabumon to take good care of you." I turned around in time to see my father wink at me as he started driving away. After the car was away for a minute or so, I walked to the rest of the group.

At the meeting, we started talking about different places that we each would go to to make sure were safe.

"My father said his work place, Ford INC is being taken over right at the moment and his boss is acting strange." Mimi said and Tai decided to add that to the list of places we would take care off.

We came up with about eight or nine places. The bridge, the water passages, the light house, Ford INC, the radio tower, the tunnels, the parks, and the streets.

"Now that we have those decided, we will figure out who we should divide each place to. Since there are eight of us, there can be one place for each of us." Tai said, examining each one closely.

"It's a given Gomamon and I should take the water passages. There's no debate there." Joe said and everybody instantly agreed. That was when the debates started up a little bit.

"I think Matt should take radio tower. Sora, you get the light house. Mimi, I think you should get the parks. T.K., you will deal with Ford INC. Izzy gets the tunnels. I get the streets. That leaves Ken with the bridges. Anybody disagree with this sign up?" Tai had finally suggested after we argued about it for about ten or fifteen minutes. Seeing how this was the closest to what people wanted, we all agreed.

"One last thing. If you guys see Davis Motomiya with Daemon at any point, drop what you are doing and track down what they are doing. If you see them, they are absolute top priority. There is something going on between them, and I have a bad feeling about it." Tai told us as a warning and the meeting was dismissed.


	30. Return of Meramon

Chapter 29: Return of Meramon

Chapter narrated by Sora

After the group had decided to split up, I went to where I was supposed to go with Biyomon. To the lighthouse. Biyomon had decided that it was best if they were on my shoulder as a pet or something. That way, nobody would get too curious on what we were doing. I had thought that maybe Biyomon was onto something, so we decided to do just that.

"Sora, are you still holding strong? You know, after the talk that you had with your mother?"

"I will do just fine. I just never thought that I would lose her so early. I won't even be legally old enough when she passes. I think I will have to move in with Tai or something. He's my best friend, so maybe I can convince him to do it. I said and thought about what I could do with my mother on her last bit here.

"Is this the first time that you would have lost somebody or something close to you?"

"Maybe not my first, but one of them. With my father, I never knew him so if I found out he died or something, I would be sad. But I wouldn't feel really anything to it besides that. Just a little sad. However, I have been living with my mother for fifteen years. That's a long time to grow a bond with somebody. And she's just going to die in the next year because of some condition I don't really know all that much about." I said and had the slightest trace of a tear in my eye.

"Will you perhaps try and find more family after this or are you just going to not even attempt it?" Biyomon asked as I shook my head.

"I have conflicting thoughts on that one. Part of me really wants to but another part of me just is pleading me not to do it."

"Do you have other siblings besides you? I know that you may have talked about this before with me and the others, but now you need to really come straight with me and tell me the real answer. Do you or do you not have at least one other sibling?"

"No I don't. Not that I know of at least. If I do my mother better tell me so I can understand her past more." I said getting a tad bit angry over the idea that she might be telling me if I had a older or younger sibling this whole time.

Once we were at the front of the light house, we saw that there a bunch of people in there. I really hoped nobody was in there for the sake of the safety of everybody in there. "If there is something in there however, then we will have to work extra hard to make sure that they are okay." I said to Biyomon nervously. We went up to the front guard and he told us to stop.

"Are you going to keep that bird tamed while you are in there? And how did you even get a pink bird?" The guy asked and I was confused by the second question. I was wondering why he would even care honestly.

"I will keep my bird tamed don't worry. I sort of found it one day. Not really too much to it." I said and when I almost went inside I actually looked up and down at him. He was pretty good looking for a light house worker. He didn't seem that much older than me. Maybe three or four years. I thought I might have a chance.

"How long have you been working here?" I asked him and he rubbed his hair for a second as if trying to remember.

"Six weeks or so." He said and asked me my name.

"My name is Sora. What about you?" I was totally into this guy right now. I didn't even know why though. Just something about him seemed like he was the one for me.

"My name is Todd. Have a good time in there." He said and I asked him one more question before I would lose my chance.

"Would you like to go on a date with me? Perhaps to have some dinner or go catch a movie? Nothing more than that really." When I said that, I could see the smile on his face.

"I would actually really like that. What time? Say eight or so?" He suggested and told him that was perfect. Which gave me about six hours to make sure this place was safe. Believe it or not, that was how I met my husband. Not only my husband but the father of my two daughters. Yeah, I never ended up with either Matt nor Tai. I just later learned neither of them were truly right for me.

I was inside the light house and looked around to find the stairs. "There we go. From this point forward, you can't talk at all. So nobody would suspect you." I said but in a quite enough tone that nobody would be looking at us strangely. With that, we started walking up the stairs.

It was really crowded going up the stairs. I had to find a way to move around every body and get in a position that was good enough for Biyomon and I to have space. Which I had to revise several times going up as some times there were more and some times there were less room to work with.

That took nearly ten minutes for us to deal with on going up to the top of the light house. When we were there, I decided to look over the edge a little bit. As I never been up a light house here before, I wondered if there was a good viewing from up here. I mean what would really be the purpose of coming up here if I was going to do completely nothing.

So I was looking over the edge and thought that it was great to look at. There were some birds flying by and that reminded me a little bit of the bird digimon that we had seen earlier. There was a little bit of mist for a second but soon enough, that was out of the way and the view was there again.

Down when I was looking, I saw people walking and driving across the street. Which seems normal and everything until taken into account that there were giant elephants stomping down the streets. At first I forgot all about the invasion and was confused. Then I remembered what was going on and looked at Biyomon. Understanding came to us and I threw Biyomon over the edge. Most looked scared over my current action but that was quickly taken away when my tag glowed and Biyomon glowed into their ultimate form.

Garudamon flew up and they let their back be shown. I jumped on their back and they started flying down at a insane speed into the battlefield with the digimon that we would soon learn were called Mammothmon. "Sora, this will be one bumpy ride!" Garudamon yelled as they were getting closer and closer down to the ground. Landing on it in a loud thud.

I jumped off of Garudamon and we started heading their way towards the first Mammothmon. There were four of them in all. Each one looked like they would need quite a bit of effort to defeat.

While Garudamon was battling the first one, I was helping some people on the streets go by without getting stepped on by the digimon. I was able to lead about five or six into a small house where they would be safe for just the time being. I went out to find some others when I noticed a boy who looked like Tai but wasn't him. He was bringing some other people into another building with the help of Daemon. I figured this was the Davis and Daemon Tai was talking about. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, they were both gone.

"Ten down in this area. We also defeated one of the five Mammothmon. I think that means we need to get to another area and weaken Myotismon's forces there." Daemon said before they left and Davis agreed as they started towards Izzy's place. I only knew that because somebody told me that later.

Garudamon shot a large fire ball at the first Mammothmon and that caused the large elephant digimon to be forced back a few inches. Then they ran really fast at Garudamon and before it got too bad thankfully Garudamon got back in balance and grabbed the Mammothmon before throwing it in the air and firing a large fire ball at it that would destroy it.

"That's one of the four taken care of now. Let's go deal with the other three now." I said and we headed down a couple blocks where the next one was having a equally bad rampage. I saw a car that was empty and had the engine still working and the car keys still in there. So I did the stupid while Garudamon was dealing with the next Mammothmon.

I got in the car and drove it right into the Mammothmon while distracted it. I flew up a few feet and fell down real hard onto the street pavement. Causing a large cut on my chest and face. I did see Garudamon take care of this next one.

Mammothmon was about to stab them with their horn but when it got close enough, Garudamon was strong enough to pull the horn out which made the digimon run around like freaking crazy. Then when the digimon was super distracted, they stabbed them with the horn and then they saw what my condition was like.

"Sora, we will go to the light house." Garudamon said and grabbed me as I was getting close to passing out and flew me right where Todd was by coincidence and placed me down next to him. Then the digimon flew off.

"What the heck was that? I guess I have to watch over you now. Should I call your mother?" Todd asked me and I smiled a bit as I saw his awesome face. Was it possible to develop a crush after knowing somebody for less than ten minutes? Because I was totally getting one on him right now.

"I will explain everything. Just stay behind that bird." I said and Todd looked at the light house. He took off his workers shirt and threw it at a boy around T.K.'s age. So around twelve or thirteen.

"I will give you my weeks pay check if you stay here for the next few minutes." Todd promised the boy and later when we were on our third date Todd said he actually legit did that. Todd put me in his car and put the seat belt on right away. Then he turned on his cell phone. "I know it's against the rules of driving, but this time I don't care." He said as he put the phone right on my lap. He got in the drivers seat and he started driving right behind Garudamon.

About two minutes after we started driving, we pulled up where the next Garudamon on Mammothmon fight was taking place. I explained everything about the invasion to Todd. I didn't tell him about my prior adventures due to time and unbelievability. "After seeing this today, I am willing to believe any story I hear explaining it. I'm guessing our date is cancelled."

"Hell no. Not cancelled, just delayed. Do you have any siblings?" I asked Todd as Garudamon punched Mammothmon right in the chest. Making the digimon extra angry and used their tusk to hit Garudamon back all the way down the block.

"No not any. Just a single child. Kind of like it better that way. So I can get all the attention." He laughed at the last sentence and I guess that was a positive when it put it in that light. Then Garudamon shot a huge fire ball at Mammothmon and caused that one to be defeated. Then Garudamon started leaving again and I told him we needed to follow them again and therefore he started the car once more.

"I never thought anything could be worse than guard duty. Well this proves me wrong." He said as he made a sharp turn and stopped when he saw Garudamon fighting the final Mammothmon.

"You don't like guard duty. I bet there's ways you can enjoy it. What job would you like?" I asked in a concerned way, a interested way, and a suggestive way all at the same time.

"I don't know. Anything is better than guard duty. Hell, even gas station is better than that. But it does provide me college funds." He said and I added that to my list of things I knew about him. College student. I wonder what he was studying. "First year student if you were wondering." He said and I did the math. This made him nineteen. I was right. Only four years older.

"What thing are you studying?" I asked him in a mistake full on suggestive way. Wow, this guy was making me out on control. I needed to hone back my obvious sexual thoughts with him. I only knew him for like fifteen minutes now, which made it even worse.

"Anything related to science. It was the only thing I got above a D on in high school. Getting a C- in it." I liked his honesty but that meant he was a near failure student and just barely graduated.

As we were talking, Garudamon had taken care of the final Mammothmon. We were so busy talking that I didn't even pay attention to the fight. Garudamon saw where I was and came to the car right quick. Todd lowered the window and said something to them. "Meet us back at the light house in ninety minutes." He said and that was the last thing I heard before I passed out from my wounds a few minutes ago.

I woke up and I was in Todd's car still. Or should I say again. As Todd explained that after I passed out, he took me to his house and bandaged me all up. The wounds were worse than he had imagines so he had to take my shirt off and had to work on my actual body itself. Then he let me sleep for a hour without touching me or anything. After he did let me get that hour of sleep, he put the shirt back on me and put a blue jacket on me that would normally only be worn during winter but was a exception here and then he carried me into his car and he drove us back to the lighthouse. He pulled up there with two minutes to spare and I woke up when there was one minute left.

"Thanks for taking care of me. But now we have to check things out." I said and I changed my mind. "You have done more than your part. You stay here and I will take care of it." I said and left the car. Already caring quite a bit about what would happen to him even though we were most likely (as I thought at that moment at first) never going to meet again.

I met with Garudamon again and we had some time to talk. "Has anything happened since Todd and I left?"

"No nothing too bad. Things seem pretty calm since those Mammothmon were defeated. Although we weren't fast enough. Three people died from what I know of. At least five more were injured. Let's take this moment for silence for those people who have died even though we never knew them and we did do our best." Garudamon said and we remained silent for a few seconds before resuming.

"We can't be sad forever. Yes it sucks three people died. But it will get far worse if we do nothing about it. We need to focus on stopping more deaths from happening. So let's get right back to our job." I said and Garudamon agreed. "Take me up to the top of the light house. I have a feeling more is waiting for us there." So I got on Garudamon's back again.

We flew up all the way to the top of the light house and stood there for what felt like forever. But then soon enough we saw a huge thing of fire coming towards us. "What is that? Could that be...?" I asked and my suspicions came true before I could even finish my sentence. It was Meramon from when we first encountered them.

Meramon shot three fire balls and set the place we were standing on into flames. Then they hit Garudamon by surprised once hard in the chest. "Garudamon, why are they here again?"

"They must be under Myotismon's spell now." Garudamon told me and then grabbed Meramon and threw them off the edge of the light house. Which we had assumed was the end of it until we saw Meramon flying somewhere else. We were blown away for a moment but then we knew what this meant. We had to go after them. So I got on Garudamon's back again and we started flying our way towards Meramon. Which despite us being faster, they had a large enough head start to still be ahead of us after a minute.

I had a terrible idea where Meramon was heading but we still kept flying after them just to be sure that these thoughts were not right. I had a feeling that they were flying right towards our home.

Soon enough, we had seen that this was true. Meramon had gotten right to the front door of my living place when Garudamon and I landed. Meramon started shooting flames all over the place to give us restricted fighting room. But Garudamon still made use with what we did have and head butted Meramon quite hard. Which made the digimon not really have flames coming out of them for just a moment.

Meramon had easily gotten much more powerful. As Meramon had been able to almost win against Garudamon. They grabbed the digimon and threw them down to the ground really hard and stomped on them five or six time with each stomp getting even more forceful. But at the seventh stomp was when Garudamon finally fought back and they got Meramon thrown against a tree which caused that to go on fire.

A second after their recoil, Meramon shot a large beam like attack of fire at Garudamon's chest and made a small hole right there. Then Garudamon took the next fire beam like attack and forced it back at Meramon and made them take the first attack for a little while.

"Garudamon, I have strong faith in you. I won't force you to hold back any more. I don't want to see you hurt like I realize my mother had with me when she told me not to play that stupid soccer game. She was afraid of my health and I was too into my winning the title set of mind that I could never see that. Now I do see it and why she cared so much about that moment. But I won't want to see you hurt and in order to do so, I have to let you use your full strength and attack Meramon as hard as you can!" I was yelling the last part for loud my mom looked out the window to see what was happening.

When she saw me, she ran outside and started running in my direction. But then Meramon saw my mother and did the one thing in this journey that still gives me nightmares even today. Right when my mother ran up to me and said that she loved how I understood what she had meant the whole time Meramon noticed her. She said that everything will be alright. She said that she had one final chance to show her love to me and told me to go inside. I screamed knowing what she meant.

Seeing as I wasn't going to accept without some sort of fight, she used her strength and pushed me inside while I fell hard on my back. She locked the door and went to the window. "All this is doing is just getting to my fate faster. I had less than a year left anyways. Why not go down in honor? When you have a daughter you would do the same thing. I love you Sora. More than anybody I ever met. I love you." I heard my mother say as she put her hand on the window and I saw Meramon give a large fire blast. Incinerating my mother to dust. Under any other case, I would be annoyed over saying I love you two times in three sentences, but I would give this one a full pass.

My mother killed herself to show me her love for me. She knew I would have died if I was out there for another ten to fifteen seconds. Which under any other fight I would assume was enough to win, but I knew with Meramon's spike in strength would not be possible. So she gave up her life knowing she was going to die soon anyways for my own life which wasn't limited like hers.

I was barely able to contain myself. Rage, sadness, confusion, and most of all disappointment. Yes I knew she had no more than a year left to live. But a year, or even a month, was better than a few hours. I saw Meramon becoming something different. It was digivolving after my mothers death gave it power. I name this evolution DeathMeramon. After what they did to my mother.

I ran out of the house and jump at Meramon. I was using all my anger in me on them and had been able to break their left arm entirely. But Meramon was about to blast me to fire to and I screamed at them to do it but then Garudamon grabbed me and sat me down for them to take care of it.

"But I loved her!" I screamed louder than I had ever screamed before. Tears were coming down my eyes and I punched the ground five times in anger. DeathMeramon set the entire block and two houses on fire with their attacks. But with my recent confession, Garudamon had gotten more power than they ever pleased. They grabbed DeathMeramon and ripped them in half.

"Mother!" I yelled as I dragged myself to the pile of ashes that was my mother. I grabbed a hand full and saw as they escaped my fingers. Garudamon stared at me sad.

"Sora, I have never seen you so heart broken. I get it." Garudamon said and I said something I didn't mean.

"No you don't! You're just a piece of data. You never had a family. You don't know what it's like." Despite my horrible comment, Garudamon rejected it.

"I have seen enough of your species to know what it's like to lose a loved on. I saw it with Ken's face. He lost Sam you know. And as you said once, he's actually taking it well. So I knew not everybody would feel or take it the same way. I get it. Ken has shown me what it's like. I can help you. Ken can help you. Ken must help you." Garudamon said and I gave them one last request.

"Take me to Tai's house. I will tell you the way." I said and Garudamon flew me over there. I was in total silence the entire time. Refusing but knowing what happened. I took one of many 'final' moments to reflect on my mother and mine relationship and realize just how good it truly was. Once we were at Tai's door, Garudamon went back to Biyomon and hid behind a tree so nobody would notice them.

"Hey Sora, what's happening? Oh my god, what happened?" Tai's mother was asking the first question super happy but super sad when she saw the look on my face.

"My mother's dead." I said and I jumped right into her grasp and let her hug me. "I couldn't do anything about it even though I was right there.

Tai's father came out and saw what was happening. He heard what I said and came out to give support. "Come on, let's go inside. We'll let you stay the night." My soon to be foster father told me and the three of us went inside.

We sat down around the couches and I was trying to tell them what happened in between tears and stutters. Kari came in but her mother told her it wasn't the best time so she went back to her room. If only she knew. But she didn't. She was just seven for gods sake.

"Sora, what happened?" Tai's father asked and I said something about a human looking being on fire and a fire breathing bird and how the human killed my mother. Tai's mother had no idea what I was talking about but Tai's father seemed to nod in complete understanding.

"You know what digimon are then. Tell me now Sora. Does Tai know about them to?" Tai's father said in a stern voice that got the point perfectly across.

"Yes he does. He does, I do, most of our friends do. There's a big invasion going on. I fought a bunch of them off and so did a digimon I have named Biyomon. One of the places we fought at was the light house." I said and Tai's father looked at his wife.

"Do you still doubt my stories? Not that it matters anymore. We need to find Tai." His father said and I told him no.

"He's one of the best members of the team. No really I mean it. He can handle himself better than I can obviously. Tai doesn't need protection. But please tell me sir, how do you know of digimon?"

"I was once somebody called the legendary warrior. I was fourteen years old when it happened. I had four human helpers and two digimon. I married my wife and had Tai and Kari and during the twenty one years since those journeys, I had feared they would fine their way here. I was right. My name is Takuya Kanbara. I was the legendary warrior of fire and became a digimon called Agunimon when I fought evil. It seems your battles are far more dangerous than mine." Tai's father said and the totally serious look on his face showed me that he wasn't screwing with me. He had been to the digital world before. With four others.

"I didn't believe you at first. Then yesterday I saw monsters as you described in town and at first I thought it was my morning fatigue getting the best of me but every time I saw them, I started to believe more. This proves to me what you were saying was true. Sorry I never believed you. So now our son is following in your foot steps. What do you have to say about this?" Tai's mother was saying in utter shock.

"Well first, we get Sora settled into her new temporary home. She's living with us until she finds a better place or until she chooses to move out. Could be a day or two. Could be a few years. If she's here for more than a month, we will get all the paper work done to get her legally with us. If she's here for less than that, we will let her be here free with no side charges." Tai's father said and he held his hand out. I took it.

"You may call me dad while you live here." He said and I felt so good to have somebody I can say that to. Although it was only for a short period of time. That is the first and biggest reason I never date Tai. He's practically my brother for a good portion of my life. While we weren't by blood related, it still didn't feel right to even consider it.

The two parents led me to a guest bed room. Perfectly set up for when a guest arrived. "Sorry it's so small. But this will be your room while you live here. We will tell Tai everything when he does come home okay." My new mother said and they left me alone. I went onto the bed and laid there for ten or so minutes. Biyomon came in through the window and stayed with me.

"I heard it all. I have no idea there were others in the digital world. We need to tell Tai that his father is one." Biyomon said and I shook my head.

"They will talk about it when he is ready to tell Tai." I said and Kari walked in. I looked at my new little sister in happiness. While Tai was my best friend, I enjoyed Kari's company more. Mainly cause she was so young and free of any worry.

"My parents told me everything. Sorry for your loss. You can talk with me if you ever need it." Kari said and told me Biyomon was cute and left the room. I had caught Todd's number for a moment before it went off at one moment. I would give him a call. With my new parents permission, I called him up.

"Can we talk?" I asked and he said sure. So we had talked for a little while as I told him what happened and talked to him about the various things my mother and I had done.

"That was really powerful Sora. I never lost anybody in my life before. But I have had friends who have I can say that you are taking this perfectly fine. Let's meet tomorrow and talk about it. Coffee shop at noon. All payment on me. Least I can do after the entertaining day you gave me." He said and I was so happy that he was all fine with it and not all scared after what had happened earlier.

"Thank you so much for listening to me. You are such a nice guy. I don't know where I would be if it weren't for you today. I would most likely be the dead one. You saved my life Todd. Then you listen to me talk about my dead mother even though you know nothing about me almost and knew me for at most two hours. You have earned my respect." I said before I hung up. I flopped on the bed again. Not sad about my mother. But happy over my meeting with Todd tomorrow. I knew almost nothing about him, but I could sense a nice future with him.

"I wonder how Ken is doing." I said not even knowing why I went to Ken right away. Probably cause we both are common in the death field and that we could understand each other. "I will give him a call. Then I will go to bed. I promise Biyomon." I said and got the phone ready. I called Ken right up and thankfully he was free enough to answer.

"Ken, I want to talk. It's about my mother." I said and told him the story of her death.

"Good damn that Owikawa scum. I mean Myotismon scum. Pretend like you never heard Owikawa. Sorry honestly to hear the news. This world is causing too much death. I am starting to resent this world more and more." Ken said and the last part sounded pure evil. I was scared for a second before he got the nice tone back. "What are you doing now?"

"Just moved into Tai's house for the time being. Meramon won this time. They were defeated, but not soon enough to avoid a heavy blow. What have you been doing?"

"I just talked with Matt just now after this battle I just fought. I really fucked up Sora. Like beyond all levels of repair."

"How so?" I asked Ken and he sighed before he told me.

"I had sex with Sam's last girlfriend. We didn't use protection. I have a feeling I got her pregnant. It's only been a day and everything, but I can just feel it. I know I did. I don't even know what I would say to her." Ken said and that put us both in a bad situation.

"Seems like we both had demons to confront. How is it we have so much in common but so little at the same time?" I asked amazed at the whole thing.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Talk to you later. I'm being tracked down and the tracker is almost up to me." Ken said and then the call ended. He sounded so frantic at the end I thought he was going to be in danger. As I would later learn that he was perfectly fine. He just had to escape at that moment.

I told Biyomon good night and closed my eyes. "Myotismon will be defeated. I will avenge you mother." I said as my eyes were first shutting.

After a night of three nightmares in a row and three really nice dreams in a row, I got up and told my foster parents of my meeting with Todd. Tai told me he was really excited for us living together but sad as to why it has to happen. Then he left right away with Agumon. His father teased me just a little about this being a date and I said no. But I knew deep down it was. I got Biyomon ready and we left at ten in the morning. Which gave me two hours to go to the light house again and make sure everything was alright.

All that was going on there was the damage that needed to be repaired. Garudamon and I spent the next hour helping repair the light house as much as we could and Todd caught us while we were there. "Want to head out?" He asked and I said yes. We started walking and talking about different things going on. He told me about the light house repair costs and I told him sorry for that. Then we talked about about my mother and the new living situation with Tai and his family. Once at the entrance of the coffee shop, we leaned in for a kiss before walking in. I have had a few kisses before but that as hands down the best. Inside the coffee shop and when we sat down was the start to our long, beautiful, relationship.


	31. My Enemies Explained

Chapter 30: My Enemies Explained

Chapter narrated by Izzy

I started to go towards the tunnels like I was told I should be going. When I reached there, everything about my definition of reality was changed. Tentomon and I were checking out the entrance of the tunnels when we found two people. Daemon and a man who looked to be a young teenager. When the young teenager saw us, he looked as if he had found the man he had been working for.

"We have a bit to talk about and you are the only one I find worthy of this information." He said and just as he said that, everything around me went dark. As if I had passed out. I had no idea how he was able to do it or anything.

Some time later, I had woken up in a room with no windows or anything else that I could see outside with. Daemon sat with that man who looked to be a young teenager. Tentomon was thankfully with me still. On my lap not tied up or anything. Then I realized I wasn't tied up either.

"I will let you go when you hear everything that I wish to tell you." The man said and introduced me his name. "My name is Davis. I know quite a bit about your digital world. More than anybody else you might argue. This is my current helper Daemon. We are on a temporary alliance until Myotismon gets defeated."

"What is going on? What do you know?" I asked him and he showed me a folder. Then before I was able to open it he pulled it back.

"Actually, I will explain it all to you." Davis then got his back straight and started talking more professional.

"Myotismon wants to destroy it so the digimon can have two worlds to live in. They have already merged this world with ours by bringing digimon here. This is when we start getting to the details you don't know about. First of which is that I am the creator of this digital world. Secondly is that Ryo, a man who fought with Ken against a very powerful digimon while your group was taking care of Etemon and Datamon came over here. He was from the past and had traveled to the future to fight off that digimon. He is Ken's grandfather and had gotten to see where his grand child is now. Although that wasn't the intent. Thirdly is that Daemon is my own father from a alternate earth that came here through the digital world with the original intention on killing all alternate forms of me after his version of me got killed. But they have gone on a more global level and want to take over the digital world. But they are putting these goals aside for now to defeat Myotismon. Fourth off is that Myotismon is getting power from their servants and having more power by being a evolved form of Devimon himself. Lastly, Myotismon has a master. A man named Yukio Owikawa. Or I should say Eddie Ishida to be more exact. He is Matt's grand son from the future that got sent to this time at the age of five and has been trying to get back to his time for the last fifty years. And working for Myotismon is almost a sure way for him to reach the future." Davis said and I looked at him totally mind fucked. Not understanding almost anything he said.

"Can you pleased explain this to me? To be honest, the only one I can actually believe is that you created the digital world believe it or not. Maybe it's because the rest of the stuff you said was so crazy that comes off as the most plausible or not." I said and Davis nodded as if totally expecting that response.

"The first bit that you might be confused by is that I am the creator of this world. The truth is that I was actually born in the year 1853, and at a young age met this girl named Tina. We worked together on ideas for a world and while creating these ideas, it became much bigger and as I would later find out actually became a real thing. We came up with things like digimon, some of the areas you have visited, the ideas of tags and necklaces. Most of it was all thought up of years before it happened. Tina died during the Civil War in 1863, two years after it started, at the young age of ten. Ever since then, I have been making sure this world would be in fine condition. I later found out from some things in that world and gate ways that were some how created, the imaginations have come to life and the world was creating. I understand that may be very confusing, but I don't exactly know all the creations myself as I just found out about it years later." Davis explained and I understood that pretty well. Surprisingly, I could get behind that one.

"Okay, so that makes a small hint of sense and will probably get some being used to but I can live with that. What about the other four things though that you mentioned?" I asked, taking mental notes of this and wondering what I should tell the group or not. I decided I would hold back on Davis being the creator of this world for his sake. Until he gave me permission.

"The second thing was about Ryo being Ken's grandfather. I'm pretty sure you are well aware of World War 2. Started in 1939 and ended in 1945. Won't get too into the details here. Ryo was a man born in 1922 and was very interested in the card game that was around in our town at the time. It was called Digimon Tamers. One day he won this mini tournament and he got the chance to meet me two weeks before Christmas 1940. When Ryo met me, I told him that digimon were real and that there was one that I would like his help on defeating. As I was 86 at the time and didn't have the strength physically to. I told him about this time travelling digimon that was able to change time and bring past to present, present to past, future to present, future to past. Any combination you can think of. I told him to fight that digimon, he needed to go to the digital world which I gave him access to. While he was fighting that digimon, he got a partner called Cyberdramon and during the fight it got so big he was transported to the future and to today. He met Ken and together with their team work and partners defeated this digimon and Ryo was able to go back to his time line. Neither Ryo nor Ken know they are related. I know this because I saw these events on my computer. Before he went to his time again, Ryo gave Ken a blue card and this will give Ken the ability to have a new form of digivolution that has not been explored for fifty years. I will let you see that for yourself." Davis said and with the idea that this digimon was just a time travelling over lord, I guess that and the Eddie Ishida made some sense. But I will still listen to him just in case.

"What about the Daemon issue?" I asked since that was the third thing he mentioned.

"Yes about that. As you know or have thought of at least, there are hundreds of alternate universes. Every time we make a choice or even say a word, another alternate universe is made where we didn't do that thing or didn't say that word. It's quite amazing really. In one of these alternate universes, a few months after the Civil War started, I was killed at the age of nine. My father at that universe was so enraged by this now that he lost his wife and only child. Since my biological mother died when I was minutes old. My father in his rage had been able to find his way into the digital world and found a way to travel to different alternate universes. Making it his lives desire to kill off as many alternate universe versions of me as possible. That way nobody can be happy. He killed me in forty seven (out of literally trillions) alternate universes and was going on alternate universe number forty eight when he reached my planet. With each alternate universe, he called himself Daemon as a legend to build up interest. They always used the same killing method and robes that they are wearing today. At my alternate universe, the one we are in, I was able to fight back and learn of this story and eventually defeat Daemon in a invasion from one hundred and twenty five years ago. Locking Daemon up for over a hundred years to today. Where they have some new intentions and have some interest in redeeming themselves. At least enough to be at my side against Myotismon." With each of Davis's stories, I began to believe him even more and started to understand more of the history of this world. Even if it was very confusing. But this world was a confusing place. So it only made sense.

"What is the story behind Myotismon?" I asked, thinking this was the easiest to understand.

"Digimon all over the digital world heard Myotismon's call of freedom and fell for it. They became their puppets and now only know how to follow their commands. Myotismon is a natural evolution of Devimon. While it may not be the one that you know, a Devimon out there digivolved with enough power and became Myotismon. That was pretty easy to explain." Davis explained that one with little to no effort and I was able to get behind that easy.

"Now what about the Eddie Ishida story?" I had now finally reached the final part.

"That digimon Ryo fought earlier originated far before he fought it. In the year 1935. I had decided to try fighting it myself, despite being 82 at the time. I failed very badly and during our fight, they dragged me and it to the future. All the way until the year 2035. Exactly one hundred years later in the future. At that time, Matt had a new born grand son named Eddie Ishida. In this time line, he is married to Mimi and Joe is married to Sora. Weird combination, don't ask how that happened because even I can't help you on that. Anyways, there were some other differences. Instead of Ken living and his brother Sam dying, it was the other way around. Ken was the one that died at nineteen and Sam had a son out of wedlock with Ken's girlfriend in grief and was unintentional. Sam's son was good friends with the daughter of Matt and Mimi. They had a relationship once but after their break up, he became insane for her. When she married her husband and had Eddie, Sam's son snapped and murdered both of them. Almost killing Eddie as well until I convinced him out of it. I then took Eddie for myself and it was then that the digimon appeared again. We were forced to fight again and I defeated it enough for it to bring me back in time. All the way back to 1935. As Eddie was a new born and I was still really old, I gave Eddie up for adoption and another family took him. Giving him the name of Owikawa. Later on in life, Eddie, or as you know him as Owikawa, found out of his past and wanted to find a way to change his future so he can prevent what happens and go there to be with his family. He became hooked on the digital world. Trying to learn every aspect on it. He has been over thirty five years on this. Easily the biggest part of his life. One of the changes he thought of was to instead of having Ken die was to kill Sam. Since it was his son that killed his parents. So he killed Sam off to remove the chances of him having a son and therefore that future. He tried so hard to get Matt to like Mimi but that failed due to this version of Matt having different tastes in women. Now he found out of Myotismon and gave them extreme power and is working for them so that when you guys die, he can return to the future with his family." Davis explained in a realistic for the situation way. I had a terrible thought in my head.

"But if Matt dies, wouldn't Owikawa be erased?" I can't believe I was starting to consider having Matt dying be a good idea.

"Yes if Matt dies Eddie can't happen and therefore he can't make more damage ruin his future as well as our present and ruin this world even more. Hate to admit it, but in a off way, Matt dying could be a good option. But that would change the time line even more. What nobody besides me and Ken is suspecting now is that with Sam dying, the roles were reversed. In Eddie's original timeline, Ken died and Sam had the son with Ken's girlfriend. I have a feeling that with Sam dying, Ken will have the son with Sam's girlfriend. Although that may be different thinking. Might not happen. But I heard Ken saying in a phone call that he had sex with Sam's girlfriend, making it possible." Davis said as Daemon was still standing there waiting for a moment to speak.

"Wouldn't you think that most of the future timeline he is from is already changed with things that he did while being here? Such as going to school in this time and not then, and if he had any children then that included. I don't think he will even know what would be going on if he went back to his time because it will be nothing like the original time line he is from." Daemon was saying as I had a feeling that they were onto something.

"Is Myotismon or Owikawa the main enemy?" I asked Davis and he seemed to think on that for a second.

"I would say that it is Eddie, or Owikawa as you call him, is the real leader. Since he is telling Myotismon everything he needs to do so he can go back into his own time line. I would have to assume that they are the true puller of strings." Davis gave me his opinion but I wasn't too sure myself. Mainly cause I just didn't want a human to be the real villain this whole time.

"Should we perhaps talk with any of the other members of the group about this to get their thoughts? Maybe they have ideas on how to defeat these two enemies." I suggested as Davis remembered that I was supposed to be watching the tunnels for the next couple days.

"You should go back to the tunnels. I will talk to you about it later. Then we can discuss what we should do then. Maybe by tomorrow or the following day, the group will have finished their watched at their other places. See you later." Davis got up and left with Daemon. I looked at Tentomon. Wondering what they were thinking.

"What do you think about all this?" I asked Tentomon and they seemed stunned that any of this was even happening.

"This changes everything that we thought we had known about all of these people. But let's get back to the tunnels now." Tentomon said and they digivolved to Kabuterimon and we flew on to the tunnel.

On our way to the tunnel, we found a house that had a crazy party going on. Not only that, but I saw a big giant blob like digimon coming towards that area. I realized now that it was really late at night. Shows how long Davis and I talked. Kabuterimon started flying closer.

"This is going to be easy." Kabuterimon said and told me what the digimon was. "Raremon, a digimon that has the worst smelling issues ever. You will have more trouble with their stench than battling it." As they finished their sentence, they landed.

I jumped off of Kabuterimon's back and went into the night club. Not caring one little bit that I wasn't near old enough to be in one. I saw that they (meaning the people inside) were all dancing and having fun. Completely blind to what was about to come. I went up to the main waiter and asked them if they needed help on anything. Mainly to see if there was any complaints of the smell getting worse suddenly.

"It does smell a little bad. But that might be because of the trash bin off at the side of the building. I wouldn't really worry about it too hard." The waiter said not even caring about my age. Which surprised me.

"I saw something odd outside. Something like a big purple blob." I said and before the waiter could say something about that not making any lick of sense, the door crashed open and that was where they had seen Raremon and Kabuterimon fighting.

Raremon threw Kabuterimon back and the waiter called for a instant clear out of the night club. Everybody that say what happened left the place and the people who saw them leave followed after them. Of course they went the back exit. Since the front exit was blocked off by Kabuterimon and Raremon. The waiter told me good luck and followed with them.

Kabuterimon used their Electro Shocker and that attack made Raremon scream and fall back for a moment. That was quickly over with when Raremon started breathing large chunks of goo at Kabuterimon. Which made them slow down by quite a good deal.

I looked around the place and decided to play around a little bit. I went over to the counter where all the drinks were. "Kabuterimon, get out of the way." I said and Kabuterimon flew past by just a couple feet when they saw what I was about to pull.

I threw some of the drinks at the Raremon and looked for a lighter. Found it easily enough and lit it. I threw it at Raremon and that caused it to set on fire. They started to crawl out of the space of the night club.

Soon enough, I saw that my plan sort of back fired. I noticed that the night club was now on fire. "Kabuterimon, you can get out of here." I said and my partner looked at me as if I had totally gone crazy.

"If you stay here for too long you will be killed." Kabuterimon said and I nodded. Understanding the risk behind that.

"Better me be dead than everybody who attends this night club and possibly even more people." I said in a heroic tone and Kabuterimon flew out reluctantly when they saw there was no convincing me against my choice.

I found a fire extinguisher and grabbed it as fast as I could. I started spraying it when I got down to the normal floor ground and used it until it ran out. By which time there was so little left that I could take care of it with a couple glasses of water. By the end of that, I was already getting really tired. But I still went back outside to see how Kabuterimon was doing against Raremon.

Raremon was getting closer to the edge of the water and I had a feeling that was part of their plan. I thought about it and thought that maybe if we could lead Raremon out of the water, their plan, whatever that was, wouldn't be fulfilled.

"Kabuterimon, let's pull back." I said and my partner did as I told it to. Knowing that I probably had something in my head. We kept walking back for a little while and Raremon started following us after they saw that we were now several feet away.

"If Raremon didn't like our fire attack, maybe we can find a way to use fire again." I said, using my brains and knowledge. Hearing that my tag was of knowledge, I had a feeling that this might work.

I went to a mini fire that was being used by a homeless man and swiped a stick through it to get my share of the fire. I then threw that directly at Raremon and that caused it to start going on fire again and my necklace started glowing. This was a sign of me using the right amount of knowledge to pull things off.

"Kabuterimon digivolve to... MEGAKABUTERIMON!" Kabuterimon yelled and revealed a large giant red bug. It was twice the size of Kabuterimon originally was and I thought that it was awesome. The voice was also much deeper. Like a movie villain.

MegaKabuterimon looked at the sky and a bit of thunder came down and my digimon used that thunder and shocked the Raremon so hard that it eventually just fizzled to death.

I got on MegaKabuterimon's back when most of the people from the night club, the waiter included, came out from the back of the building to see me and my partner. "You saved us. We thank you for what you done. We may not have a single idea how it was done, but you did a great service." The waiter told us and I said that I had to be heading away very quickly.

"I have to get back to the tunnels as soon as possible. I'm abandoning my duty so badly right now." I said and that was when MegaKabuterimon started flying away with me. And we never really thought about turning back at all. We just kept going for the next ten minutes or so.

When we were close to reaching the tunnels, I saw a man that looked to be wearing a purple coat with a vampire like digimon at his side. We flew in a little lower an closer to to hear what they were saying. If they were talking that is.

"The short one isn't here. I thought that they were planning to have him be here. Too bad. I wanted to see what people called the brains of the group. Let's get going now. Nothing worth attacking here." The vampire digimon said and that was when MegaKabuterimon and I landed.

"If you are talking about me, then here I am. I will not let you guys destroy this tunnel or anything else." I said with a shaking tone in my voice. The two that were speaking to each other were able to pick up my voice change.

"Oh he's not sure if he really means what he is saying. This should be easy to take care of." The vampire digimon said and introduced themselves to me. "My name is Myotismon and the human at my side is the one you know as Owikawa. We have been checking out different sites that you were all supposed to be at to see what is going on. The light house that your friend Sora was at is almost totally destroyed."

"How did you even know that we were going to be at this area?" I asked Myotismon and they shook their heads at the obvious word choice I was having.

"My lord. Can you guys ever think of something slightly original to come up with?" Owikawa said and walked closer to me. Taking their had out of their pocket. I wondered what they were planning on doing now.

"I know who you are. You're really Eddie Ishida. I had a man tell me all about your secrets." I told Owikawa and he slapped me across the face.

"Don't you dare call me by that weak biological name of mine! I bet you wouldn't talk that way to me if you knew what was coming in your time line in the future. As far as from where I was from. Which I will do my very best to keep similar so I can get back and see my family." Owikawa said and I asked him what he even meant.

"You are destined to die. No don't worry, not during here or now. But thirteen years from now, in my time line, you die at the age of twenty seven. You worked yourself too hard and you have too much dedication. It ends up ruining your life and family. You just die from over working." Owikawa said as I countered that statement.

"But the time line is changing all the time. What if your parents die even sooner with the time line that you are currently making?" I seriously can't believe my fight to save this world now involved time lines.

"You will not ruin my perfect dream. My perfect vision." Owikawa started walking away when he turned back at me for a second. "I will be heading to your family next. They will love to see me. Somebody new who will introduce himself as a friend but ends up killing them all. You will do nothing about it because you are too busy fighting Myotismon." Owikawa said and then called a digimon down to get him so they can fly him over to my place.

I looked at Myotismon who waved their hands around. Causing a ton of bats to come out and attack Megakabuterimon. Myotismon then took a whip out and swung it and it wrapped around me. It felt like burning lava. I hated every second it was around my skin.

"Where did you even get something of this power?" I asked in deep pain and Myotismon said that it was made over some of the hatred that they have gathered up over the last several years over how terrible the life in the digital world was like.

"I may have your friend Owikawa working with me, but I am the true master of the show!" Myotismon yelled and tightened the grip on the whip. I was screaming in pain and I didn't want MegaKabuterimon to stop just because of my screaming. I got to my knees and started crying over the intensity of the ship.

"There is good in this world." I tried to tell Myotismon and they kicked my face with such force it went back a inch or so. "Sometimes, you just need a good reminder of that."

"Maybe in your world, but not mine." Myotismon then let go of the whip, which then gave me some breathing room. Then they grabbed me and ran me several miles all the way to a park to show everybody what they were going to try doing to me.

Before MegaKabuterimon could go after Myotsimon, they were still fighting the bats. There were at least two or three hundred of them. They used some of their thunder attack, but that only got rid of about ten or twenty. The others flew at them and started pecking at their skin and making them much weaker.

MegaKabuterimon started to fly up a a little bit and when they were about six inches off the ground, they used a big shocker attack and took several out of the sky. Even that wasn't enough still. Several more grabbed MegaKabuterimon and had been able to carry them several hundred feet before throwing them in the water and then flying away.

For a minute or so, MegaKabuterimon was trying to get themselves out of the water. Since there was a water digimon that had grabbed their leg and caused them to start going down. Grabbing a tiny bit of rock and using that as a supporter to get back up. "Izzy, I will be coming for you." They were saying as they were getting closer to getting out of the water.

When they had realized it was too hard to try doing this without taking care of the leg was when they had not been able to get more than a foot or so closer to the tip of the water again. So they released a big surge of thunder and that caused the water digimon, whatever it was, to stop what they were doing with it and let them free to fly back up.

After being on the surface and getting a bit of a breather for a moment, MegaKabuterimon started flying over the town in trying to find me. It took a little while considering the night sky being all foggy and stuff. It took nearly fifteen minutes for them to find the exact park that I was in, but when they did, they started flying down to come in and save me. When they landed behind the twenty or so people there watching, they saw what Myotismon was doing.

"If you knew it or not, this man is supposed to be one of your heroes. Someone who was supposed to stop all these attacks from happening. He has failed you. He has failed the city." Myotsimon said and twisted my left arm enough to totally break it. I screamed as they did that. MegaKabuterimon was getting closer but they weren't fast enough to stop Myotismon from doing some more. They stepped on my foot and ankle so hard that was also broken. Then they made a large cut on my back with their claws. Not enough to kill me. They had no desire in that. But enough to make me want it to end. Almost to the point where I would rather take Etemon.

That was when MegaKabuterimon came in finally and shocked Myotismon. Wounding it enough to stop their attack but not enough to kill them. They only wished for this to stop. "You have proven your point. I will retreat for now." Myotismon said and flashed away. MegaKabuterimon grabbed me as I was close to falling down.

"Let's go home. That will be good for now." MegaKabuterimon said and they started flying away from the park. Not even taking the time to see what the people there were thinking about the incident.

About half way to my house, I told them to stop flying. This was because I saw a certain man. My partner few lower until they were in front of the man. "Hey Walter. How's it going?" I asked him and he looked at me in utter shock over what they had seen me look like.

"Holy crap Izzy, you need medical attention right away! Thankfully my mother taught me enough about nursing that I can help you for the time being. Until tomorrow or something when your parents can take you in. Let's go to your place." Walter said in they climbed onto the back of MegaKabuterimon. After he used the paid phone to call his parents and told them he wouldn't be coming back for the night to help a friend. Then after that, we took off.

"Hey Walter, how does your mother know about nursing?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"She took a couple years of nursing. She's not a doctor or anything but she took those classes in case something happened and she needed to help them right away. Then she passed that knowledge to me a year ago." Walter said and I liked how he spoke. It was so calm and collected. I know I mentioned this once or twice before, but I kind of had a crush on the guy. He demanded responsibility but in a respectful way as well.

"Do you know about my siblings? A biological younger sister and a adopted younger brother. I think you met them once." I was saying, trying my best not to fall asleep.

"I met your sister once. But I didn't know you had a adopted younger brother as well. This is probably the most of your family I will have ever seen when we show up at your place." Walter was checking out the situation. Seeing if it was repairable or not anymore.

"Home a few feet away." MegaKabuterimon said and when they reached the entrance of my house they landed and Walter grabbed a hold of me. Then MegaKabuterimon became Tentomon again. I grabbed Tentomon with my good arm and Walter knocked on the door with his foot. Some silence until my younger brother Steven answered the door. He seemed shocked from what he had seen and told everybody to come down right away. They listened and soon found out what was wrong for themselves.

"Let's get him to a bed." My father said and he took care of carrying me to my room and placing me on my bed. "Honey, call the hospital. Request immediate surgery. There's no way these injuries will be fixed over time alone." My father said worried and she did as he asked. Then my father looked at me nervous as my sister Monica came in with Walter.

"What should we do?" Monica asked and my father said he wished to hear the story before any choices were made.

"I know you will probably not believe this, but here I go." I said and told them the vast majority of the story with my adventures in the digital world and the battles on earth so far. "I really didn't want to tell you this because I thought that you would be too worried about me and wouldn't let me reach my full potential to help the group." I was saying with real regret after I was done telling them the story. Almost everybody in the house at the moment heard the story and it took me over an hour to tell them.

"Do you think that you will ever be safe again?" Walter asked concerned and if I wasn't injured, I would be sort of happy to see him paying attention to me.

"I think that I will be safe eventually. After all this is done. I can't let my injuries stop me. I need to keep going on saving the world with my helpers. It may be incredibly painful, but I have to do it." I said and looked at my father. I knew from the look at his eyes that he thought I was crazy.

"We will not let you for a second go against all these monsters just because you are destined to." My mother said in a tone that for the first time in my life I would say was totally demanding.

"Then this world will be screwed." I said and Walter remembered the promise he made to me earlier.

"I said I would help you earlier. Let me do that now." Walter said and asked everybody else to get out of the room so he can work. They listened because they knew that this was the best bet for now. Monica said that she hoped he didn't hurt me.

Once they were out of my room, Owikawa showed up at my front door. "You son Izzy has been causing a lot of trouble here." Owikawa said as if to put all the blame on me.

"He wouldn't do anything that would hurt himself or anybody else." My mother said and Owikawa wasn't buying that saying.

"Then you don't know him the way that I do. Let me in. I got something that I want to show you." Owikawa said and they let him in my house reluctantly. I was telling them not to but they weren't listening to me. Out of all times to listen to me, they choose not to now.

Owikawa was now in my room and he sat down next to me. "I have a pill that will heal all his problems instantly. Give me five minutes alone with him." Owikawa told my family and Walter. They left my room and Owikawa closed my bed room door. "Just take the pill. There's nothing wrong about it." He said and I took it because I knew he would not leave me alone until I did so.

"I will be looking like I mean well when I am around your family. Win their friendship so when you accuse me of being this terrible person, they will not believe you and will be in my side." Owikawa was saying his plan quiet enough for nobody to be listening and hear it. "I have planned everything out weeks before this invasion started. I will now be visiting Ken next. Make a deal with him."

"What do you want with Ken?" I asked angry when I found out that my condition was getting better by the second. Owikawa was telling the truth about the pill helping me. So I was a little grateful for a second before I remembered his intentions.

"Change his involvement with his future offspring. I assume your friend has made a theory about them. If I tell Ken to stay away from that girl as long as his family is safe, he will take the offer and he won't say another word to that damn girl again. Then I will confess to Matt of our relationship and that he will have to fall in love with Mimi. I will make everything happen as I plan it."

"He will not marry Mimi or maybe even marry at all if you tell him what will happen if he does so several years in the future. You will ruin everything. Besides, you don't even know if Ken will have a kid or not. Maybe he just had a night and that's it. You are insane if you think that everything will turn out your way to create a future that will be ruined by your being in the present to begin with. Besides, even if I have to do it, I will make sure that you will not live past this invasion." I couldn't believe I was making a threat to kill him.

"I will tell him first. Izzy, let me go and I will find him. I will tell him the whole thing and he will decide for himself what is best." Tentomon said and flew away from my window that was open. Owikawa looked angry at that and decided it was best to leave.

"Good talk with you my friend." Owikawa told me in a facade of niceness before he left. I told him loudly that I was onto him.

Nobody in the house hold heard what had been talked about so they didn't know what Owikawa was planning to to. Walter came back in first with my parents permission. "Your parents gave me permission to stay the night to make sure that you are already. That maybe in case something happens, I can help you." Walter explained what they had been talking about while Owikawa and I were talking.

"Thanks for being so excited to help me. My leg and arm still feel terrible." I admitted, realizing that it didn't cure me fully. Just enough to walk if I had to. Walter nodded and took some arm and leg wrappings out and wrapped both of them pretty tightly.

"I predict that you won't be able to get out of your bed for a day or two." Walter told me in a thoughtful state.

"Walter, I have something to tell you." I said ready to confess my semi crush on him. He looked at me and said that he was listening. "The thing is that I kind of like you. Not in the friendship way, but in the other way. I just felt wrong if I didn't tell you that." I got it out and Walter looked at me as if trying to decide what to think.

"I don't have anything to say really. In the positive or negative way. I just need time to think about that statement." Walter said as he was getting his sleeping supplies ready. "Your family is really nice. You're lucky to have them."

"Yeah I am. I will agree there." I said and Walter had fully gotten himself ready and was now on the ground laying there. He took his clothes off to put on pajamas while that was happening and I couldn't help but look in that direction while he was doing so.

"I just hope I didn't let anybody down" I said quietly and Monica had heard that when she walked into the room.

"No Izzy, you did not let anybody down. You did your best in your situation."

"But my best is terrible. I barely lasted a second and I couldn't do anything in defense or to stop them." I told Monica annoyed, wishing she wouldn't sugar coat the comments.

"Aren't there seven others are you said earlier? Maybe they can hold down the battle while you recover." Steven suggested as he was in his bed almost ready to sleep.

"Maybe but what if something happens to all seven of them. If it was just me, I wouldn't be so worried. But something could be happening to all of them and I can think of that possibility. I have grown to care too much about them while I knew them. They are some of the closest friends I have." I told Steven and my parents turned the hall light off and locked the doors. Showing that they were heading to bed.

"In which case, then there is a secret hope. One that can take care of things there. A light at the end of the darkness coming up." Monica said and went to sleep.

I thought on what she said, and knew she was right. There was darkness coming. But there was also light at the end. Even if all of us failed, there was Daemon and Davis. The duo that made me aware of this whole situation with the enemies and their team work can possibly be enough if they can work together properly.

Tentomon came back and told me about the meeting with Matt. "Matt decided that this whole digital world business was getting too out of hand. He also said that he wanted a meeting with all of us as soon as possible. That way we can discuss what is happening. He said that if anybody was going to destroy Eddie or Owikawa depending on what you like, then it must be him as he is his grand son. Although extremely messed up. He also told us thanks for telling him this." Tentomon was saying and I thanked them as I went to sleep.

The next day I woke up. Everybody was going about and I told them that I had to meet with one of the seven.

"Where are you intending on going to meet him? Are you getting up too soon?" My mother was asking and I said that I would meet him at Round Table. Yeah, I left out the detail where that was our decided meeting place.

"I guess I will take you over there. Even if I don't like the idea myself." My father offered to drive me but then Walter said he would so they won't have to get up. So with that, he got me to my parents car with Tentomon and we drove there.

"Is this about what I said?" I asked him ready to apologize.

"No nothing at all. I just wanted to bring you there out of being generous." Walter said and that was all we said that whole drive. He pulled up at the Round Table and I saw Matt through one of the windows. I got up and started walking there in a limping state with Tentomon in one of my arms. I opened the door and got ready for my meeting with him.


	32. Legacy of Ken

Chapter 31: Legacy of Ken

Chapter Narrated by Ken

I was walking over to the bridge when I had a really odd idea. What if I created a super powerful digimon that can defeat Myotismon and their servants without trouble? I loved the idea. Even though I had a feeling it will bring some bad affects due to me tampering with nature itself. But if it was to defeat Myotismon, then I will be willing to do it.

"Wormmon, has somebody ever created a digimon before? Like a human with his resources?" I asked Wormmon to make sure that I wasn't treading to bad territory.

"I don't think so. Because of that, I don't there will really be a problem if say somebody did try. Why are you asking me?" Wormmon asked me and they saw the look on my face. "Are you seriously thinking about it?"

"If it is the way to defeat Myotismon, then I will be willing to do it." I admitted and for a moment, I thought I saw Wormmon pleading with me to stop it. But I had already made my choice.

I left Wormmon alone and started walking all the way to a science building. Seeing that it was closed, I found something on the ground that allowed me to break into it. Once I broke the entrance door, I walked on inside into the building. Checking out all the different pieces of technology that was there. After looking at the time, which was about three thirty.

I started using all the resources in the building for the next three hours to create the ultimate digimon. Something so powerful that none of our digimon can even compare to it. When I was done, I looked at my black creation. I decided to name it BlackWarGreymon.

"Rise my digimon!" I yelled when it was done, dropping all the working tools I had in my hand at the moment. There was a devilish smile on my face for just a split second before it wiped away. The digimon opened their red eyes and stood up.

When BlackWarGreymon stood up for a moment, they held their arm out and started to aim it at me. I realized only then that my idea went horribly wrong. They were going to kill me, not help me. So with that, I started running out of the building as fast as possible.

"Wormmon, it went horribly." I said while I was running in their direction and tripped while I turned the corner. Falling right onto my face. I looked up for a brief moment and saw the bridge I was supposed to take care about a hundred feet away. I grabbed Wormmon after I forced myself up and started running there faster. Barely able to keep ahead of BlackWarGreymon.

Soon when I looked behind me did I see that BlackWarGreymon was actually killing people one at a time. They got about five or so people before I told Wormmon to digivolve. I knew that due to my ideas and development, it wouldn't win. But I hoped that I can keep it there for just a couple seconds.

Stingmon flew in front of BlackWarGreymon and tried swinging their beam blade at it. Which in fact did pretty much no damage at all. I knew that I intended on making it stronger than all of the digimon, but not the point were none of them could even make damage on it.

I was forced to stop thinking about that when BlackWarGreymon slammed their arm down onto the ground and caused it to start shaking. I took a jump up to escape from the shaking. As it was nearly as large as a mini earth quake. When the shaking was over, I told Stingmon that we had to get away from there.

So Stingmon and I started running further way and we both went up the steps to get onto the bridge. Once on the bridge, BlackWarGreymon used one of their attacks to come right through the bridge and that caused a large hold right in the center of it. Making it impossible for anybody to go on way or the other on it. I looked down below and saw the damage just from that attack alone.

"How to you like my power?" BlackWarGreymon asked and I was scared by just their mere voice. It brought in all the voices of prior enemies that we had fought before. Stingmon tried to attack them right at the chest but that failed as BlackWarGreymon grabbed Stingmon by the leg and slammed them down to the ground. I couldn't believe the utter power that I just made that didn't know what to do besides kill.

I ran right at it and jumped onto the left leg of it and tried to cause it to tumble but they just grabbed me and threw me over thirty feet away. Right at the last mini landing I took on the ground, my head hit the ground really hard. I wouldn't be surprised if I caused part of my skull to crack.

I then started to imagine me and Susan for some reason. Such as the idea of us getting married and we were walking down a wedding isle. Giving our vows to each other. I just imagined the look on Susan's face. I then wondered if this was perhaps the thing Sam imagined before he died.

After that little thought, I stood up and looked at BlackWayGreymon as they flew up into the air to start making a large attack. What I would in a few seconds learn was called Terra Destroyer.

I started running on over to BlackWarGreymon in hopes that I could jump up and catch its leg or something. So it wouldn't release this attack that I knew for certain would wreck the entire city if it had been released. Within ten seconds, I was a couple feet away from their legs in the air and BlackWarGreymon started announcing their attack.

"Terra Destroy-" BlackWarGreymon was cut off by the fact that Stingmon had been able to make the jump first and by doing so caused BlackWarGreymon to stop charging up the attack and therefore made it lose all their progress. I then saw Stingmon force the digimon down for a second and I looked at my partner.

"I'm so sorry. No need to say I told you so. I already got the picture. Talking about it won't help anybody. Let's talk about how we can defeat the enemy." I said and Stingmon looked at the body armor of BlackWarGreymon. I then had a idea.

I took the card that Ryo from a long time ago gave me. I never even considered it before but I guess that it was going to have to work now. "Stingmon let's get far enough away from here so we can do this." I said and Stingmon started flying in the direction I was running.

We got maybe ten feet away before BlackWarGreymon had gotten themselves up and started flying after us. Getting closer by the second. When they were right behind us almost, both Stingmon and I split up. That way they would get distracted for a little bit.

I was running down the right direction and when I saw a phone post, I hid behind it. I saw a broken piece of rubble and picked it up. Then I turned behind me and saw BlackWarGreymon coming closer to me. At a slower pace. I then stood up and threw the rubble at BlackWarGreymon. Giving me a split second to think.

Stingmon was coming back in my direction and I told my partner that they needed to fight them for the moment that way I can call somebody for a moment. I went to the phone booth and saw I had four quarters left. I only needed and probably would only have the chance to use one. So I put the quarter in the paying machine to make my call.

When the number came through and there was an answer, I started speaking as fast as I can. "JOE! I need your help. Like BIG time. I done fucked every single thing up and I am trying to fix my mistake but I have no idea if I can do it. I know you are in water patrol but since I feel that the waters will be fine and you know you're the one with a cell phone, you can get you ass over here and help me. Excuse my language but I'm really scared right now! PLEASE!" I yelled into the phone and slammed the phone back into the booth before Joe can give me a answer. If he wouldn't come, Stingmon and I were on our own.

"Stingmon, time for your upgrade." I decided after I saw Stingmon get thrown into the walls of a building. I swiped the card through my digivice and yelled my command. "Digimodify! Digivolution activate!"

"Matrix Digivolution." I heard Stingmon say as they glowed for a moment and became the next form. "JewelBeemon!" JewelBeemon then got their spear and got ready to fight BlackWarGreymon.

I saw a car and decided to be stupid. I knew that I could get arrested for this, but considering how ruined this city was getting, I don't think one more wrecked thing was going to change crap. So I ran over to the car and broke the windows and started the engine with the key in there.

When I started the car up I drove my way over to BlackWarGreymon's leg and hit it right hard. I had put on the seat belt, so I wasn't totally hurt. But I was hurt enough to be put in a daze for a moment.

I was thinking of the time when Sam taught me how to blow bubbles. It was at the top of our relationship as brothers. I saw him blowing hard into his bubble maker and I followed him. After I thought of that, I thought of the smile on his face when I had finally gotten it right.

"Sam, I'm so sorry for what I had done that drove us apart. I was a selfish jerk for it and I realize that now." I said under my breath and looked in the car to see if I can find anything. I found a lighter and a knife. I grabbed both of them when I came up with a really terrible idea on what I can do with these two items.

"JewelBeemon, get out of the way as soon as possible!" I commanded my partner and JewelBeemon got one stab with their spear in on the digimon before taking it out and flying away. An attack that did pretty much no damage besides make BlackWarGreymon rub their left shoulder for a split second.

When JewelBeemon was away, I went under the car and cut the part that had the gas in half. Some of the gasoline hit my chest. But I didn't let that bother me. I had a goal to finish and this wasn't going to get in my way.

Then I thought of it. I took my shirt off and started to let the oil pour on there. Then I got out from under the car and flicked the lighter on. I placed the lighter on the gasoline covered shirt and threw it right at BlackWarGreymon. Which set the digimon into a blaze of glory.

"You think that this will change anything?" BlackWarGreymon asked when the fire subsided and all the damage that happened was that they were even blacker. Due to the burns. But in terms of damage, there was none.

BlackWarGreymon took their hand up and started charging an attack. JewelBeemon tried to fight it off but after they failed to do so since they were hit away with BlackWarGreymon's left arm. I ran to the side as the terror placed their arm down and caused a giant line of fire going down several yards done. Which was made even worse when the gasoline was taken into account.

I then jumped on their back and tried to pull at their hair. Which I felt would have done a minor bit of damage. After I ripped two or three hairs out, I felt BlackWarGreymon groan showing the tiniest hint of pain. Then they grabbed me with their arm and threw me all the way next to the fire. Which I only didn't get in it because the digimon was just a tiny bit off with their throw. I felt the increasing pain coming to me. Like I was actually dying.

"Sam, sorry I told you your second girlfriend was just a attention and money grabbing whore. I knew that it was a terrible choice and I get that you didn't to talk to me afterwards and that led to our eventual split up. I'm sorry that I told you that I had a crush on Susan when you already had her for yourself. I'm glad you were ever able to forgive me and talk to me at all even in our last couple weeks." I said getting a single tear in my eyes.

Then I stood up and saw JewelBeemon trying to stab one of BlackWarGreymon's eyes. To which they had gotten close once or twice but failed over all. "JewelBeemon, let's get a little further away from here." I said and the two of us started escaping this current place to perhaps fight this at a better place. The whole time catching up to us, BlackWarGreymon was running down the street and destroying things such as light posts and trees and cars.

After running out of worry for nearly two minutes, I stopped to ponder what I can do.

"If some of their attacks involve use of fire, then things related to water can really help." I was telling Wormmon. ''I just now need to find some source if water. If only there were a hose or some of the sort.''

"Ken look over here." I heard JewelBeemon demand for my attention. I turned around to see a car being thrown.

It was headed to a small boy. BlackWarGreymon was the culprit. I knew I had to help the boy. He looked no older than eight or nine. I decided to take action. I ran right to that area. Just in time, I caught the small boy and ran a few feet away. When that happened, I saw him fully.

The boy looked like he needed his daddy. Made me wonder how I would be if I were a father.

Suddenly JewelBeemon caught the car for us and threw it right back at BlackWarGreymon.

Our enemy seemed hurt for just a second. In that time, I ran to the small boy into a alleyway to hide.

"What is your name?" I asked the small boy. He quickly answered my question.

"My name is Gary." The small boy said and I liked that name. Maybe if I had a son, I would name him that.

"Nice name." I said and he thanked me as I told him I had to get going and left the alley. When JewelBeemon in comparison to everything else doing a decent job against BlackWarGreymon. I even noticed them making a very small dent on the armor of our insanely powerful enemy.

"Hey BlackWarGreymon, take a good look at this." I said when I found a couple bottles of water next to me. Probably by total chance though. BlackWarGreymon turned around and saw me grabbing the bottles of water so I can use them.

"Are you being serious? That is pathetic." The BlackWarGreymon said when they saw me opening the bottles of water. They raised their arms to get ready for attack.  
Soon they started to shoot fire balls at me. The water I had with me had been able to take care of three or four of the fire balls. However the other eight or nine I could not get rid of hot the ground and some buildings. Which started a fire I had to take care of along with this enemy of mine.

"Is there a building close to here that I can take care of this fire with?" I asked to myself more than to anybody else. I looked around and saw all buildings close by on fire. "JewelBeemon, try to get to all the windows and all the people out." I told my digimon to do this. Then I looked at BlackWarGreymon kowning that it was my job to fight it.

JewelBeemon left me alone and I grabbed a sharp piece of wood on the ground I can battle them with. After grabbing it, I charged at them. BlackWarGreymon swiped their arms around and I blocked their attacks with that piece of wood. When I blocked about six or seven attacks, I brought the tip of the stick to their leg.  
At a part that wasn't covered by a metal guard. I saw them grab the piece of wood and take it out. But the very tip was still there. Giving me a small advantage. Although it probably not get me anywhere honestly. I ducked when they swung their arm in a wide arc. Then they kicked me and I flew right into a building wall dazed.

I then thought more about Sam and I. Which made me both confused and sad on what I should do. It was when we were going to the beach three days prior to his death.

"Be honest with me, do you think I am ready to reach the next level with Susan?" Sam asked me and I wondered what he meant. With sex or marriage. Or both even.

"I think you might be. I mean you guys have been going out nearly a year now." I told him and Sam started to take something out of his pocket to show me.

"Because in five days, I will propose to her." Sam told me as he showed me the ring. I could have just been shot there I was that shocked. Despite me guessing just a minute ago.

"Why wait five days to do it?" I asked Sam curious as he gave me a confused look. As if I should have known the reason why it was this way. I thought on it for a moment.

"Because it will then be our one year anniversary." Sam told me and I felt so stupid. How could I forget that? The one person Sam dated I approved of and I couldn't remember their anniversary. Then I was forced to think back to present no. "Ken I got some people out of their buildings. But there were some I could not save." JewelBeemon said to bring me to present mind. I felt back that some could not be saved but I forced myself not to think on it.

"Then we must defend those that you have saved." I said and somebody gave me a pocket knife so I can use that against BlackWarGreymon. I took the knife and ran back to the fight. JewelBeemon was right behind me when I was charging to my enemy. I went in front of BlackWarGreymon to find a opening while JewelBeemon was behind. I stabbed the hand of BlackWarGreymon and that made the enemy stop for a split second and look at the knife. After looking at it, they pulled the knife and I barely ducked to save my life.

JewelBeemon swund their spear like an attack and made a cut down their back. Which did nothing besides rattle their armor a bit and cracked it a little so it would be easier to destroy.

"Get in the car!" I heard a voice calling to me and when I turned around I nearly wated to die. It was Neo's father. Yes the one from the digital world. I looked at him sad. I knew I had to tell the family the message of his death. Reluctantly I went inside the car. JewelBeemon started flying behind us. BlackWarGreymon started running behind to eventually get us again.

"Thanks for the drive. I have bad news." I started hating every word of this.

"What is it? We all heard what happened to Sam. Sorry about that." Neo's father said not looking at me so he can drive.

"No but something with your family. Your son Neo was killed in a fight. He had been so badly damaged and disfigured that it is impossible to get the body now." I told him as he seemed to get sad.

"How did you know?" He asked me and I was going to tell him until I caught what he said. He said 'how did' meaning he already knew of this for a while. "He died at the start of summer break. Got hit by a car. Never got on the news unlike Sam. We pretended like he ran away. Let me show you his grave." I was stunned at this fact.

"Can we stop at the soccer field first?" I asked him thinking of Sam right away.

"Sure I guess we can do that." He responded and drove me there while we were being chased. At the soccer field, I found Sam's body right where it was despite being dead for a day already. I ran up to his body and cried but it was cut of quick.

"You like to fish with bait? I do to?" BlackWarGreymon said and I turned around to see them impaling the chest of Neo's father. Then they let his body down. I looked at the enemy and stood up dropping Sam's body. "I have been running this whole time but no more!" I said as JewelBeemon flew in right then. I thought of the day when I first fought. It was against one of Sam's friends because they got me in trouble. I lost the fight and never wanted to lose a single fight I was in ever again. That fight gave me strength for things like now.

"I will defeat you." I grabbed the body of Neo's father and held it tightly. "JewelBeemon, get ready to attack." I looked at Sam's body and wondered what I should do. JewelBeemon flew down and pierced the body of BlackWarGreymon with a max power attack that they been getting ready for. Then they took their weapon out of Neo's dad ad JewelBeemon flew off.

For a brief second I really did think that we had won the battle. In reality we just got ourselves a few minutes of breathing time. All of them were used on Neo's sister as you will now see.

I was driving on my way back to Rei's place. Since while I think I mentioned it earlier, that was the name of Neo's sister. "I really hope this doesn't break her. Two deaths in such a small span of time would put me over the edge. I can deal with Sam's death with enough time and effort. But another one would just be way too much." I was talking to myself the entire time that I was driving there.

Once I reached the door, I got my courage up and knocked on the door. Hoping that maybe by some chance she wasn't there and I didn't have to deal with it for now. Of course that wasn't what happened. That would be too much luck for me now wouldn't it?

"Hey Ken, what are you doing here?" Rei asked when she answered the door looking all confused. I took a deep breath and started to speak.

"I heard from you dad what happened to Neo." I told her and she looked down sad as if she didn't want me to even mention the whole thing. "But that is not why I am here." I then went to the car and got her fathers body out of the car and started to carry the body over to her so she can see it.

"Your father has also died. I saw him getting stabbed by one of those monsters that has been invading the world the last couple days. I couldn't do anything about it but I decided that I could at least show you this." I felt terrible for saying it and hated the whole thing.

"First my mother, now Neo, and then my father." Rei was saying to herself and I had to stop myself from looking stunned when she said that her mother was gone.

"You are thinking about my mother aren't you. She also died three years ago. She overdosed with drugs. Now with Neo and my father now gone as well, I am the only one left. Tell me how the thing that killed my father looked and I will hunt that asshole down." Rei said with intense authority. Which scared me because she was only T.K.'s age give or take a couple months.

"Rei trust me it's really not that simple. If I were to tell you, there would be nothing you can do and I wouldn't want to put that on you." I was saying and Rei wouldn't have any of it right now. She already had her mind made.

"Fine, I will tell you. There is this thing called Myotismon that is trying to take over this city and I have been fighting it and their minions for quite a while. Then I decided that I would try and take things into my own hands and make one of these monsters with science and technology. Turns out that was a really bad choice as this one is going crazy and is even more of a threat than Myotismon is. I have been fighting it off for what seems like a whole hour or two already and one time I looked away and saw that your father was dead. I want to defeat this and make all my wrong actions recently right." I said and Rei looked offended when I said that it was pretty much my fault.

"You are the reason why my father is dead you bitch! I will get you." Rei punched me in the balls and I fell down. Then she went in her house and came out with a knife. She then started trying to cut my arms and stab me with it. I kept moving away from her, scared that she was becoming like this. I really did feel bad for what happened although I couldn't do anything to stop it. I can just try and make it right. Which was impossible when she has been trying to stab me like crazy and cut me open. I just wished that she would stop for a second and see the bigger deal.

"Rei stop for a moment!" I screamed at her so she would stop long enough for her to get the point. "If we don't work together here or if you don't leave me alone in general, then more people will die and it will be your fault for trying to do this to me and keeping me held up. So stop and thinking about it for a second before you will do something that you will end up regretting."

"I bet making this horrible monster is something you regret all so much and you just feel so conflicted about it. Well that is what everybody says when they do something like this and I won't be buying it for a single second." Rei then slapped me across the face pretty good.

That was when JewelBeemon came back to us and saw what Rei was doing to me. They grabbed me and flew me back a few inches. "We can't be doing this right now Ken. This will end up delaying us and making us not be able to defeat BlackWarGreymon. Come on, let's get going right now." JewelBeemon said and I started to follow them because I just knew deep down that what they were saying was true. Even if I hated to admit it for myself.

We started to get back to BlackWarGreymon and therefore the battle when Rei called to us and gave us a little bit of a surprise. "If you really do bad for this and you really do want to fix the problem that you made, then I will help you here. But only so I can avenge the death of my father. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Okay sure if that is the only reason you are doing it then so be it. I can't do anything about that." I said and the three of us started going down. I was catching Rei up on the powers and things that BlackWarGreymon could do when we fight it. Although after a little while, it seemed like she wasn't really too worried about that and more worried about us just simply finding it.

After about five or ten minutes, we found the enemy again. But what made it worse was that BlackWarGreymon was not alone. There was also Myotismon. They were trying to get BlackWarGreymon to join them.

"If you do so, then you can unleash your power on a whole new level." Myotismon was telling them and I had a feeling that we had to do something. For just the next few second, I was more worried about Myotsimon.

"That is is even bigger of a threat. I thought that this was going to be straight forward in the case that I knew what I had to do at least." I told Rei and she looked at me confused over my reaction towards Myotismon.

"I thought this BlackWarGreymon as I heard its name be is far more evil than Myotismon." Rei told me trying to understand all this and JewelBeemon told her that this was debatable which one was worse.

"I will distract one of them at least. Although I doubt that I will be able to fight." Rei said wanting to help out a tad too much for my liking with her tone of voice.

"Okay if you really want to." I decided and I went in front of them to be in their sight.

"BlackWarGreymon, with our combined efforts, we will destroy the digidestined easily even without my other servants. Please consider my offer for a moment." Myotismon tried even harder to get BlackWarGreymon over.

"I work alone. Besides you're weaker than me and I can sense you already have a human under your belts." BlackWarGreymon decided and looked at me. Then they stabbed my leg like hard core. I could have seen their claw coming through it that was how bad it was.

"I'm going to be dead before the end of summer if this keeps up!" I yelped in pain as I was saying this. Then I heard Rei's voice in a calling gesture right after. As if trying to get Myotsimon to look over.

"Who is this girl?" Myotismon said and walked on over to Rei.

"Don't hurt her or else I will use all my will power to kill you." I said in a very unscary voice I will admit. Not one that would normally give off the vibes of being a serious threat.

"Oh is this your little girlfriend? She's a little young for you isn't she? You're like twenty and she's like thirteen." Myotismon said and I corrected him under my breath telling him I was only seventeen. But that was still a good deal of years.

"She's just somebody I want to make sure is safe. If you want to kill me then go ahead. But leave Rei out of it." I told Myotismon truly annoyed by this point.  
BlackWarGreymon had gotten their claw out of my leg and I toppled down. That gave me some serious weakness.

"You think that I will listen to you because you might start crying in pain. Your life is meant to be like a living hell. I love it. Everybody else has a good or even decent enough life but yours is utterly awful. Just like how Eddie, I mean Owikawa, wants it to be like when he fulfills his goals with you." Myotismon told me and I had no idea what they were talking about.

"He killed your brother, I will kill your little girlfriend and when I am done, I will kill Susan and your unborn." Myotismon told me and I didn't get how they were so sure that Susan and I were going to have a kid when its only been a day. Then again I was like that this morning although I was being a drama queen. There's no way I can have a kid. Not at my age. Not before I freaking graduate high school. At least Susan, being a few years older than me, already has some sort of degree and can take care of them if it really happened. .

Then Myotismon cut Rei's throat with their whip. Not enough to kill her, but enough to make her survive just a few more seconds. "Ken you take both these assholes down. Your life depends on it. Sorry for doubting you. But rely on the help of others or else you will never be truly free." Rei told me and died right there. I thought of what she said and realize now that she captured my entire struggle of the next six years.

"You are really pushing my last buttons." I said and jumped my Myotismon with my terrible leg and did not hold back in the least bit. JewelBeemon was going after BlackWarGreymon as planned. Giving us now two battles.

When I was dueling Myotismon, him and I went down a flight of stairs and we were sort of riding their back. Every fourth or fifth step that we went down, I would hit them hard in the face. Myotismon at each of the punches and when we had reached the bottom of the steps, they threw me back against the wall and looked like the fun was now truly about to start.

"Now that I let you have you little moment, let's get to the real business." Myotsimon picked me up and threw me down on the ground. I saw them getting ready to stomp on my chest when I grabbed their leg at the last moment and pushed them down.

"I won't go down without a fight. That is pretty much all that I can assure you of though. Even if I lose I will still make sure that I get you enough so that you don't hurt Susan!" I then picked up a trash lid and used that as a shield when they flung their whip once but I blocked it right away.

"One more of those attacks and you will regret that you ever killed Rei to begin with." I threw the shield at Myotismon all Captain America style and they got hit right in the gut over it. They were totally surprised by the throw and for a couple seconds seemed out of the loop.

"Time for you to see my true power." Myotismon sent some bats out at me and this reminded me of my first encounter with JewelBeemon. Mind you, not the one that Wormmon digivolved to. A much darker one that was a terrible over lord of a temple at one point. They tried to train me to turn to their side and one of the exercises was to face a bunch of bats as sort of me not getting scared over simple life creatures or something like that.

I saw quickly something that I could do to get them I grabbed that whole trash can and emptied it on the ground and they flew right in there and I closed the lid right away. I hoped that would hold them for long enough. If not then that will be yet another problem that I will be forced to deal with again. Like I didn't have enough of those.

I then started to run up the stairs so Myotismon would get away from me and I could help with the while BlackWarGreymon thing away. About two thirds of the way up, Myotismon grabbed the same leg BlackWarGreymon stabbed and twisted it. I wasn't a expert on legs and stuff, but I knew that this was broken. No two ways around it. That made me fall down for a moment and have to relook again.

I once again tried to think of Sam as I was going up the stairs for the last bit. Wondering to myself when and if he ever got a broken leg. I think he got a broken arm but not a leg from my memory.

Then I saw JewelBeemon, who was now Stingmon for some reason all over again fighting BlackWarGreymon. They were using their purple beam blade. "Ken, I have no idea how much longer I can hold against them. Are we sure that nobody else can come by and help us?" Stingmon swung again and with total luck got a bit of BlackWarGreymon's chest that wasn't covered in armor. It seemed that after hours of fighting this thing, we were finally making some true progress. Although I wondered what Myotismon was doing now. Turns out that they were away for now because they had done all that they wanted with me at the moment. Which was to make me hurt even more. Physically and mentally.

"When will you give up?" I asked BlackWarGreymon not even able to stand up for more than literally a second. BlackWarGreymon looked at me as if they had no idea what that word even meant.

"There is none of that with me. For me, there is only death." BlackWarGreymon then started charging at me and when I couldn't stand up anymore, my body fell to the ground which sort of saved my life in this one case. Stingmon tried to get at more of their unprotected areas but was failing pretty badly because of the fact that BlackWarGreymon knew exactly what they were trying to do and knew exactly how to counter all of these attacks.

"BlackWarGreymon, how about you focus on just me for a moment?" I tried to get them to not care over Stingmon so they could have a larger chance to attack. However given my condition, maybe that wasn't quite the best idea. Right when they were actually going to stab me and possibly kill me with their claws, Stingmon made a cut at their back that made them stop what they were going to do. BlackWarGreymon instead started walking backwards. Which gave us a minute or so to try and make our escape.

Stingmon and I started to get away as Stingmon was just flying me. Probably because they knew that I couldn't walk to save my life.

A couple minutes later, we stopped and hide behind a wall. "I hope Gennai can hear our troubles and try to help us." Stingmon was saying to me and I was telling Stingmon that it was very unlikely and that they shouldn't get their hopes up at all. "So you think that it's just us against them."

"That's how it has been this whole time. What are you expecting? We would be lucky if we even get to have one person that can help us that you know actually does something to hurt them. If only this was a video game, we would have some tracker on how much strength they had left." I said as Stingmon looked at me confused and not getting the reference that I was making.

"Well if what you say is true then we really do need to find a way to rest ourselves before we go out and try to fight that thing again. If we don't, then we will truly be dead for sure.

"At least it feels like we are making some sort of progress. I would rather take a small dose of progress over none." I looked around to see if there was anything that can help us. That was when I heard his voice.

"So nice of you to show yourself my young friend Ken. I hope that you missed me just as much as I have." The man the voice belonged to started walking out of the shadows and I saw the purple jacket and his dark sinister look.

"Who are you?" I asked the man and he smiled at me from that question. Like he had a joke in his mind that he thought would be totally funny to him but not at all to me or anybody else in the world.

"My name is Yukio Owikawa. My terribly biological name is Eddie Ishida, but I would rather you not call me that. It sickens me to my core that I had a name as easy and sensitive as that." The man told me and started speaking about Sam and the whole invasion. "I knew who your brother was. Watching his face as he got shot so many times was the greatest thing I have seen in a long time. He knew his time was up and that he could have done nothing about it. I love it when my prey has those types of looks. Makes me feel like there is no better man at the job than me."

"You killed Sam?" I asked him angry and for just a split second totally forgot about the fact that my leg was broken. I tried to advance at him but I fell down and couldn't do anymore.

"Trust me, I didn't kill him. I just released him from the bonds that were broken in his life. I had saved his life when you are to think of it like that. I wish you wouldn't say killed. Makes it feel and sound so much more wrong. I will do the same to you." Owikawa took something out of his pocket. What looked like a black seed.

"What is this for?" I asked him scared that I was going to die to. That I was going to die but the fact that I failed my duty as a digidestined. I failed in my job to serve and protect this world from what could be total destruction.

"To make you my slave. I tried with Sam but it failed. That was one reason he just had to go." Owikawa put the seed into my brain with a needle he had. "There you go, soon enough you will be my number one servant. Even more so than Myotismon or anything else. You will call me master." Owikawa left me there as I felt like my body was going to explode from sudden heat that was unexplainable.

"Ken you know you can fight it but we need to deal with more pressing issues. BlackWarGreymon is still on the loose and with every second that we spend not fighting it the more that they will destroy the city." Stingmon told me and I tried to agree with them but I couldn't with my new pain.

"Just go on without me. I need to rest for a couple minutes. I will be back." I said and Stingmon reminded me of my leg and I told them that they shouldn't be worried about it and that I will be fine. They just needed to go. Reluctantly, they left me there to be alone.

I fell down on the ground and started thinking of things that I can do to make myself feel a lot better. "Just stay out of the fight and rest at my house. No I am not one of those weird people that do things to people when they are asleep." I heard another new voice tell me and I looked back and saw a man with a mask.

"What are you doing here? Sorry for all the noise that is being caused outside." I was saying trying to perhaps get the person to believe that this whole thing was just a few kids or young teenagers playing a stupid game and they couldn't keep quiet.

"I know what is really going on. Please don't pretend like everything is just a game. Come inside, I have some things that I think you would like to hear." The man said and I forced myself in the house but I went into a chair right away so I wouldn't have to hurt myself even further.

"What is so important that you are needing to tell me this?" I asked in a annoyed tone and I could tell that the guy could hear the annoyance in my voice.

"I know the man that you call Owikawa. He used to be one of my friends when we were in school together. The two of us met when we were around seven or eight but over time, the man started to care less about me and what was going on in the general public and more about something called a digital world. He spent the last several decades trying to find something there so he can go back to his original family as he told me. The last time we ever talked or even met for that matter was about ten years ago when he said he had made progress finding what he needed. I haven't seen him since, but I know he's still out there and getting stronger every single day." The man was telling me as he made two cups of hot tea. One for me and one for him.

"What is your name if you don't mind me asking?" I asked the man with the mask and he told me very politely.

"My name is Sigma. I don't really care much for it one way or the other. But that is not the main point here honestly. I want to tell you that the man named Owikawa has gotten more and more powerful every time he finds something he wants or needs. Sam, your brother, hasn't been the only person he killed. He has also killed almost twenty other people over the years to fulfill his great goal."

"So what JewelBeemon said was true then and Owikawa might be working with Daemon." I was saying once again talking about the bad JewelBeemon.

"No they are not. I know about this Daemon as I studied this world to understand what my former friend was so focused on. A older man named Davis Smith taught me these things. Took me in as his apprentice for twenty seven years. The time range was 1950-1977. Daemon and Owikawa are total enemies. So much so that my master and Daemon are willing to work together to defeat this man and Myotismon, Owikawa's greatest servant." Sigma went to a cupboard and opened it with a look of sadness across his face.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him curious to if it would help me or not.

"Something I made for my master when he decided to come back and help his world again. Give this suit to him. You will see him wandering with Daemon. They might not help you with BlackWarGreymon, but they can help later. As for that seed in your head, it is unavoidable. It will take you over some day and make you evil. Even the greatest of people make mistakes and when you make one, that's it. Everything will just go down from there." Sigma handed me the suit.

"How long have you spent working on this?" I asked as I was trying to let the fact I might become Owikawa'a favorite servant soon sink into my head.

"Ever since my master left. Make sure it gets to him. But now you need to go. And take this as well. A drink for you in a thermos. Dink it when you feel it is right and sleep for a full ninety minutes. Nothing more, nothing less. If you can do that then you will be fully healed again. But this is only a one time use. So use it wisely." Sigma said and started forcing me out of his house.

"BlackWarGreymon is come here now. You will see them right away when you reach outside. You will need to fight them once again. Your partner needs some rest to. This fight is making you both very tired. Find a place soon." Sigma finished his talking and I left his house as I saw Stingmon right next to the door in front of BlackWarGreymon as if they were planning this very moment from the start.

"Ken, I think I may have a idea of a place that we can lead them for us to deal with them more. I will start carrying you again as it's obvious you are not ready to walk still." Stingemon said and I forced myself onto their back and we started flying away from Sigma's house. We would see him again for just a brief moment before the end of BlackWarGreymon.

Stingmon had led us to the high school and when we were on the parking lot, I got off and BlackWarGreymon came there a minute later after we talked our plan really fast.

"So you slice the door open. We both go inside and we get things from all the rooms. Afterwards, we get back in the courtyard and make our own creation out of the things we find in these rooms. Then we will surprise BlackWarGreymon with them. If they catch us at any of the rooms, you fend them off long enough for me to find the item." I said and Stingmon's contribution was that I should wait to swipe my blue card until we are in the courtyard. Then they will become JewelBeemon again to try fighting them off more.

When BlackWarGreymon found us, we ran right to the entrance of the school right quick and Stingmon cut the door open with their beam blade just as we had talked about earlier. "Oh here go hell come." I said when we had started our major break in.

The two of us started going to some of the classrooms in the school. I went into the first classroom, which was wood shop. I was thinking about what I could possibly take out of there that would be even more useful than the other things in there. Since that is usually a gold mine to find really sharp things and stuff that might seem useful in situations like this. So after a while of looking, I had decided to take three average sized pieces of wood and a large box so I can put things that we were going to grab in there.

I went out of the classroom and saw Stingmon kicking BlackWarGreymon a inch or two back and I saw that they had a jar of paint in one of their hands. Since the room next to the wood shop was the art room. They put the paint jar in the box and we keep going. In one of the offices, I grabbed a stapler. Not knowing where any of this was going, I thought that stapling the enemy could somehow be of use for a short moment when in need.

In one of the other rooms, we grabbed a clock that was actually reach able and not on the wall several feet up. One other room we found a surf board and took that not really thinking if the surfer teacher would really hate what we might eventually do with it in the close future. In the health room, I took the skeleton body and broke it down into several pieces so it can all fit in the box. Once in the library, we grabbed some books and put it in the box as well. I honestly didn't care how big the bill I was going to have to pay for that would be. I think there was also this one math room where I took a few of the calculators and one room where I broke a chair down and put all the pieces in there.

At almost every single room that we had been able to get into, BlackWarGreymon was right up our trail. With nearly every room that we had went inside, my leg was feeling worse and worse like it wouldn't be repaired no matter what I did if this kept up. But every time BlackWarGreymon did catch up with us, Stingmon would have a few second long fight with it and it usually ended with both of them getting a little damaged. But I could tell that we were now making some real progress on defeating this thing. Which was quite possibly the best news I had in a while.

When Stingmon and I had reached the locker rooms, we noticed that there was another person in there. Confused, I decided to go see them. Right away, I saw it was a girl and a few seconds later I was able to figure what girl this was.

"Hey Mari, why are you hiding here?" I asked Mari as she looked out and saw that I had nothing to hurt her with. Mari was a freshmen at the school, so I barely knew her. I knew that she was inside the cheer leading squad with Mimi. At one point though, I saw her making out with a girl alone and I asked her about it. She admitted that was her girlfriend and that she was a lesbian. I decided not to tell anybody as it was really none of my business.

"I was just hiding from all those horrible monsters. Why is there one with you?" Mari answered when she finally saw Stingmon at my side.

"Don't worry, I am one of the good guys. We are here to defeat these monsters that are invading this place in fact and decided to go to the school to get some things here" Stingmon told her and I quickly explained my plan at the courtyard to her.

"I guess I can try and help you. Although I have no idea if I will be of any use to be honest." Mari said and we left the locker room while heading to the court yard.  
Once in the court yard, Stingmon and I got right to work. "I don't know what I can really do to help you guys, so I will just keep some watch and make sure that they don't ruin your plans." Mari said and I told her that this was perfectly fine and that if anything she was already doing too much for her own good.

"I wonder what we can possibly do with this." I was saying to Stingmon as I took the chair pieces and glue out. Then after I did that, I went and grabbed some of the skeleton pieces. "I had never done anything like this before."

"Well it's time that you learn how I guess." Stingmon said and they used some of the glue to put pieces of the skeleton and chair together and made like a weird shield weapon thing that would make no sense under every other case. I won't bother explaining all the things that we made as ninety five percent of it made no sense.

Mari screamed at us when BlackWarGreymon was getting close and we had to sort of rush the last bit of the project. I hated doing that sort of thing. Even before I ever became a digidestined, I always hated being rushed. It made my quality of work always a thousand times worse and made me panic all the damn time.

"Mari, I will make sure that this thing gets fucking destroyed!" I yelled as I finished the last piece of our weird project. Stingmon told me to look over and soon I saw why they were telling me to do this.

"Ken, I hope you know what you are doing." Mari said when I saw that BlackWarGreymon was holding her. Then they ripped her in half and threw both halves at me. This fight was becoming more than just BlackWarGreymon wanting to kill me. This was BlackWarGreymon simply killing for sport now and I hated it. Simply hated it with every fiber of my entire body.

"Stingmon, do you thing." I said and swiped the blue card for them to digivolve into JewelBeemon. They threw the spear right at BlackWarGreymon's face and broke their left eye. They JewelBeemon started to fly up to the roof of the building and BlackWarGreymon had followed them by climbing up there all spider man style. It was seriously kind of scary.

I looked at some of the items that I had and took the surf board out. I used literally all the strength I had left in my right leg and broke it into several pieces. Then I threw it at their back and it bounced off. But it was enough to get BlackWarGreymon to fall down. Then JewelBeemon went down and tried attacking but then BlackWarGreymon saw what they were trying to do and grabbed their arm with the spear and what looked like to me at least broke the arm. Then they slid JewelBeemon across the ground and they reached me in pain. I looked at more of the stuff we made.

I grabbed the big item that we had made and pushed it onto BlackWarGreymon and I could see that this attack actually did do something to them damage wise as I heard them groaning in pain for a few seconds.

"We need to get out of here." I told JewelBeemon and I was dragging my broken leg across the ground and limping with my one 'good' leg all the way outside as I was carrying JewelBeemon with the broken arm over my shoulders.

Soon after we had reached the parking lot once again with BlackWarGreymon away from us, a car pulled up. It was Susan's. "Get in the car. I saw you on the freaking news and have been worried sick ever since." Susan told me and I got in the passenger seat while JewelBeemon took the back row. "What the crap is going on?" Susan asked in a combination of concerned and very angry.

"I have been trying to defend the safety of this city and I have been fighting what is very likely to be my toughest challenge in my entire life for a couple hours now. That is what is going on right now." I told Susan in a quite snappy way. Even though I really didn't have any sort of reason to be snappy at her. I don't even get why I am doing this to her right now. She was asking a question and here I was giving her a answer like this.

"Well guess what you're going to get yourself killed if you keep going like this. Pretty much all your clothes are torn to shreds and people can see your body even if they didn't try. Not only that but your face is so scared and cut up that it looks like you have been living in the wild." Susan was saying to me and I was muttering under my breath that I really appreciated the comments.

"Look, that is not what is really important right now. I have to defeat that think under any cause, even if I have to die over it." I said instantly feeling terrible to say it because that would mean that both Sam and I died within three days of each other and I couldn't bear to think how my parents would take it. Susan must have been thinking the exact same thing due to what she had said next.

"So you're totally willing to let your parents suffer even more because in your head you think that letting yourself die to fix a problem that can most likely be solved by the military forces of the world and will be solved in a few days anyways. God Ken you can really be thoughtless sometimes." Susan said and I shook my head.

"Look, I am trying to keep you and my family safe. How is this thoughtless? I want to make sure that you can be able to run away from this issue and live a good normal life. I want my parents, friends, and people in this world to not have to worry every second of the day that a monster will come and destroy them. I have seen this thing kill people now. I know what I am doing." I pounded my hands on the seat I was on to show my point even bigger.

"Fine Ken, do whatever the hell you want. Just don't get me hurt or your family. Please think about things before you make the whole situation even worse. Make sure that you truly feel what you are doing is right. But I won't have anything to do with it." Susan said and pulled over. She forced me and JewelBeemon out of it.

"Go Susan, get as far away from this location as you can get. I am begging you." I said and Susan looked at me as if trying to decide to listen to me or not. Then she drove away. To where I have no idea. But at least she was away from this exact location. I turned around and saw BlackWarGreymon flying towards me. Although I can tell that it was starting to get a little bit weak with all that we have done to it so far.

"I think we may honestly be making progress JewelBeemon." I said a bit excited for a moment when BlackWarGreymon finally reached us and started to throw us around like rag dolls. First they got JewelBeemon and slammed them into the wall of a building that looked like it hadn't been used since before Sigma was born. Then he got me and started to play with my arms and not broken leg. Probably trying to break those body parts as well.

Then JewelBeemon got out of the rubble and got BlackWarGreymon really good in the upper part of the chest. For a split second, I thought that BlackWarGreymon would get defeated but I was wrong. They just started moving even faster and slammed both JewelBeemon and I right into each other really hard. After the stars got out of my eyes, I looked at BlackWarGreymon who seemed to be making a large fire ball.

"If you think that I am done here, oh boy I am only just starting." BlackWarGreymon shot the fire ball down on the ground and started yet another large fire. I looked around for a source of water that I could use to get this fire out.

"JewelBeemon, I'm really sorry that this keeps happening. I wish that I could help you out more. Maybe even become one with you when we fight this thing. But it seems that this just can't happen." I said and left JewelBeemon alone once again. I was even thinking about what I said when I told them that I wished that we could be one in this. I wondered how that would even be like.

It took the better part of twenty minutes to get rid of all the fire. Fifteen of those was finding a proper water source. Which was three blocks away I might add. In that time, JewelBeemon manages to put a gash in one BlackWarGreymon's left side of their neck. But then they got even more beat up when the green part of their body was starting to fall off and we could see the flesh underneath that. This fight was literally getting us both killed and I just knew that we couldn't last much longer.

When BlackWarGreymon left us for a moment so they can tend their wounds, I saw a man walking along with Daemon. Just as Sigma told me to do, I went up to him and spoke to him about that suit that Sigma had made for him.

"Somebody said they were your apprentice I think. They made this suit and said that it was for you when you felt ready to help the world once again. Whatever that means, but I can't say anything about it myself." I said and gave the man the suit. I then thought of it. "Is your name Davis perhaps?"

"Yes it is. I think you are talking about Sigma here." Davis said and I nodded. "I knew that guy for a very long time. I wonder how he is doing actually. Thanks for giving me this. I will remember to thank him for it later and try to use it. My friend, I should leave you alone now. Leave you to take care of BlackWarGreymon as you have been trying to do for so long now."

"Wait, how do you know of BlackWarGreymon?" I asked Davis and he looked at me. Daemon seemed to tell him something quietly.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him. At least not yet." Davis said to Daemon in response and looked right back at me. "I will tell you when I think that you are ready." Davis said and looked at the suit. "How about The Concador? That reminds me of a play I saw once in the digital world." Davis then walked away and I then knew what he was talking about. The song the group listened to before we battles Etemon.

Then Davis and Daemon left us alone and a moment later I saw a large fire start and BlackWarGreymon flying right at us. I looked around and saw a motorcycle. I jumped on it and JewelBeemon did right behind me. I then started it up and started to drive further and further away from them. Although it seemed they were much faster as they were only a few seconds away from us now.

We were riding down the street for a good several minutes. I would say until we had reached the skating ring and I jumped off of it to get inside there and JewelBeemon did right after me like with the motorcycle. We slid down the skating ring in a I will admit very painful way. Once we reached the center, I couldn't feel anything for a moment.

"Don't do stuff like that. It's a miracle you're still alive." I looked up to see who said that. It was a guy named Hideto. One of Sam's former friends for a couple years until they split up for reasons I have no clue about. He slid down the ring in a more professional way. Then he reached us and held his hand out. I grabbed it and he got us up. My leg feel like crap and JewelBeemon possibly feeling worse.

"Hideto, what the crap are you doing here?" I asked trying not to show my pain with my words. He looked at me as if trying to decide if he should think more on the question or how my body looked.

"I go here often. I don't skate. Those are for different people obviously. I just like to see the circle and how people often come here and they are usually never quiet so you get to hear about most of their life problems first hand. While that sounds horrible at first, I think most people should give it a try. A lot more fun than it sounds once you really start getting into it. Anyways, that's not what's important. What's more important is your condition. You seem like you shouldn't be out here at all or really doing anything and yet here you are riding a motorcycle right into the middle of the circle without any look of thinking about from what I can see of it." Hideto was saying and hearing this reminded me of why I was never a fan of the guy. He sounded like he was trying to be smarter than everybody else in the world and it annoyed me to no end.

"At least I am doing something. I hate just sitting down and not being able to do anything." I said and even without my role as a digidestined, I would have meant that comment. "However, I do feel like I need to rest somewhere. So in a way you are right." I decided and tried to get up the circle when Hideto stopped me from going any further in that way.

"You should use the stairs there. I can't believe you didn't notice that it was there to begin with. You could have just made your condition even worse if you tried to go up the circle like that." Hideto started to hold me as we were going up the stairs. Taht way I could get some extra support going up. JewelBeemon was taking care of themselves although I could tell that they weren't so hot on doing this as they would have been say five minutes ago. Or I should just say several hours ago before I messed us both up to hell and back with trying to take things into my own hands. Mental note to myself, I should never try and do that sort of stuff again.

We kept walking on for a little while until I fell on the ground over being too tired and hurting so badly. "Wow, it looks even worse up here. What the heck happened to you? Did you decide that you wanted to kill yourself after you heard of Sam?" Hideto said and saw the angry look on my face when he said that. He even looked like he felt terrible on making that comment. "Yeah sorry for that, it was uncalled for. I won't do anything like that again, I promise. Although to be honest, I am amazed that he is gone. In all the wrong ways. I remember when we used to hang out all the time."

"What made you stop then if you liked it so much?" I asked trying to get some new perspective on him and see if maybe I can understand where exactly he was coming from on this topic.

"I don't know. I guess it was just us Ken. Mine and Sam's interests change. Things like that happen. It wasn't because Sam became some horrible person out of nowhere. We just didn't really need to hang out anymore." Hideto was telling me and I was trying to understand where he was coming from. In a way I could see it but at the same time I wasn't too sure if I could either.

"I think I might have happened to me with some of my friends from the past. Although not quite in the way that you explain it. The way you put it seems like there was just a growing up style to it. With me it seems like it came with a lot of arguing and not getting each other anymore and just us forcing ourselves away because if we were close to each other, the situation could get worse in a matter of seconds." I was saying and I felt that this was long enough of a break so I got myself up, with a lot of effort, and Hideto decided that he would get up as well. Since he was sitting down as well.

"Where do you think we should go to get you rested?" Hideto asked me and I told him that I had no clear goal in mind.

"How about just the next area with a house that is willing to take a beaten up man like me in for the next hour or so." I said and Hideto was looking at me as if curious on the way I said hour or so as if I knew that exact detail. Well I did considering the fact that Sigma said the rest needed to be exactly ninety minutes for the thermos contents to work the way it was supposed to.

We started walking and looking for a house. I was thinking to myself that it would be even better if we could find the house of one of the digidestined. Maybe they were at home by this point. In fact, I was willing to bet that most of them were home by that point. It was just some others, like T.K. for instance, that I wasn't so sure about.

For a little while, there was no luck at all. Some houses were dark, some others said that they had other issues to deal and things like that. After a while I was kind of willing to just give up. That was until I found Tai in the front yard of his house with Matt and Joe. Why it was those two I don't get but at the moment I seriously couldn't have cared less.

"Tai, it's Ken. Can I come closer?" I asked and Tai looked over and saw what the problem was. For a moment he looked like he had seen a walking dead man and his partner, since JewelBeemon was also in terrible condition.

"Oh my god Ken. What happened? No wait never mind, we need to get you in the house." Tai said and he carried both me and JewelBeemon over to the house and opened the door. Once the door was open, he placed me down on the ground and yelled at his parents to come down. This was just before the whole thing with Sora happened, so I was already out of here and down with BlackWarGreymon when she called and reached me if you were trying to figure this out in your head.

"Wow, that guy is in some horrible condition." Tai's father said and asked Tai if I could be in his room. Tai said that this was okay and his mother took me and JewelBeemon there to his bed. There JewelBeemon went all the way back to Wormmon.

Outside, things were a lot worse. BlackWarGreymon had reached the front of Tai's house and looked at Tai, Joe and Matt. There was Hideto still there. "Where is Ken?" BlackWarGreymon asked and Matt said that I was unable to take the call.

"If he can't do anything right now, then I guess this is his fault." BlackWarGreymon said and shot a fire ball at Hideto's chest. Hideto fell right on the ground. He looked at Tai, Matt, and Joe.

"Don't hold back against that thing. They have killed so many people. I saw it with my own eyes, They have great satisfaction out of it as well. That is one of the worst parts to it. They never feel any remorse to it. Ken has tried his best to defeat it but him alone cannot do it. I think you see that with the fact that they are still here at the moment. Rei, Mari, they both died because of BlackWarGreymon and the fact that they are doing just to get at Ken as if it were a game. This views everything as a game. I didn't witness these deaths but I heard about all of them when Ken spoke of them on his way here. The fires, the rejection and arguments he had got into, the young man, I know too much for my own good. When day time comes, you will all be dead just like Rei and Mari and I. That is if you don't do your best to destroy it. Sam died because he didn't think ahead. Don't make the same mistake. Ken might die because he tried to take everything on by himself. Don't make that mistake either. These things will both get you killed. I can see it in your eyes. Let go of your feelings, your family and focus on the battle. Those are the only ways it can happen. I am dying because of BlackWarGreymon, you shouldn't let this happen to you." Hideto closed his eyes and that was the end of him.

"He couldn't have even done anything There's no honor in that." Tai said and looked at the dead body of Hideto. "The three of us need to put a end too this thing. Ken made progress, we will finish it."

Tai, Matt, and Joe all got their digivices out and digivolved their partners to ultimate level. Joe had gotten his earlier this day as you will see in a later chapter.

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!" Agumon reached their second form. "Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon!" They were now on their third form and ready.

"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!" Gabumon now got ready for their third form. "Garurumon digivolve to WereGarurumon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkaukumon!" Gomamon was the third one to get ready. "Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon!"

MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, and Zudomon started fighting BlackWarGreymon. Even though they were being defeated even easier as they wanted to fight me right away.

While in Tai's house, I was getting the thermos opened. I gave a small bit to Wormmon and told them to go to sleep. They listened to my orders and I took the rest of the drink. I then fell asleep right away and started my required ninety minutes. I hoped Tai, Joe and Matt could take care of them long enough for me to get fine in that time. While asleep, I had a really weird dream.

In the dream, I was imagining the eight group members as if they were in a meeting. Nothing too weird so far right. Well that's the thing, the first like ten percent of it was sort of normal. "Myotismon can only be defeated if we plan out the exact moves that we use." Izzy was saying as he sort of had a battle map laid out for us to see what his plan was all about.

"If we go in through that one, then you guys can find some other ways in. If there are multiple entrances that we use, their servants are going to have a harder time finding us that way. I think it's a good idea." T.K. was saying and pointed at the bottom floor for him and I to go through.

"Good idea, I will take my girlfriend Mimi in through the normal entrance. We will look like we have no connection to you guys alright." Joe was saying and that was my first hint that none of this was right. When he called Mimi his girlfriend. No doubt he has a crush on her in reality, but they are no couple yet as far as I am concerned.

"Well okay I guess that this is normal for us. We are usually the more casual ones of the group." Mimi kissed Joe, her boyfriend, in the cheeks and Matt was holding Sora with his right arm. I picked up right away that they were also a couple.

"My dad is going to call me the great big hero when we are done." Sora said and Matt tickled her.

"Just because you dad's Gennai doesn't mean he will give you credit for everything." Tai said and that was another instant difference I should have figured out. Gennai and Sora being related.

Well we made the rest of the plan from there and Joe and Mimi did their things. Going through the front entrance. T.K. and I went through the basement. Matt went through the bathroom windows and Tai tried the office room. Izzy was breaking into the higher security places such as the elevators. Sora had came in through the roof.

"Okay, are we all in?" Izzy asked us and we responded through some communication device we had. That was when things went south.

After about a minute of us trying to find the clues to defeating Myotismon, there was a gun shot. We then heard Mimi scream. "JOE!" She yelled and we all knew right away Joe was shot and killed by something.

"We got to keep going. He can't make his death in vain." I said and made Mimi sort of calm down a little bit. T.K. and I still looked for more things that would give us a clue.

Five minutes later, we heard an explosion. Matt's voice came through really worried. "Why did she do that? Guys, Mimi went to the car and did something with it. She blew herself up in it. Probably on purpose." Matt said to us and some continued our mission while others decided to quit.

Tai's voice came in all muffled and him asking why. Then his body clomped to the ground. He was stabbed to death. By now T.K. and I were just staying in the basement to not be found. Next we heard an elevator crash and it was all too safe to guess that Izzy had been crushed and killed by it. Right afterwards, it sounded like Matt and Sora fell down some stairs and broke their necks.

"I need to check this out." T.K. said and started to go up the stairs. I hesitated a moment and started following him. Only I was already too slow even for getting up just seconds later.

I saw a even stronger looking form of Angemon choking T.K. "My name is MagnaAngemon. Why did you never try to save me?" I heard them asking T.K. and impaling T.K. lightly.

"Your egg was broken. There was no way. I'm so sorry. I really do regret it. You could have been a hero." T.K. said sadly and MagnaAngemon laughed loudly over this.

"Heroes die! You will to!" MagnaAngemon threw T.K. down to the ground and stomped on him until blood was coming out and soon afterwards, he stopped moving. Then MagnaAngemon looked at me.

"You're no better. My great digimon emperor. Tell me why you care so much about these people? They have done nothing for you like they did to me." MagnaAngemon showed their yellow eyes as if they were electric.

"I only knew them just recently. They seemed like nice people." I said and MagnaAngemon grabbed me and threw me to a wall.

"They were not nice. They use their partners as slaves for themselves because they didn't want to get their hands dirty. They don't want to be the hero. You want to be the villain I see. I can do that to.T.K. tried to be the hero and ended up to be worse than all of them. Like every hero in the stories." MagnaAngemon started breathing fire in my mouth and I saw their looks become more like mine and as I died, I come to realize that they took my looks over and decided to do everything horrible with my body and that they were going to make me look like the bad guy. So everybody would blame me for everything bad that happens in the future. It made a terrible amount of sense as much as I hated to confess.

I woke up with a start. I realized that my ninety minutes must have been up because I felt perfect. Even Wormmon admitted they felt like they were ready to take BlackWarGreymon on right at this very moment. Then I heard the voice of a little girl.

"My big brother has bad dreams to. Don't worry about it. My name is Kari. You're Ken, I heard you say that in your dreams. You seem like you are very conflicted." Kari said and I nodded. I told her the PG version because I felt that the stuff in it was a little bit too much for her to hear. It was a bit too much for me to take in.

"I feel like it is trying to tell me something. But at the same time I don't know. I just wished that this stuff is over with. It has been screwing up my mind far too much lately and I hate it all." I said and Kari looked concerned.

"Hey I think you might need these. They don't fit my dad anymore. He said to give them to you when he saw how terrible you looked. Just wait a second." Kari said and came back a minute later with new clothes. They were brown pants and a heavy shirt that was grey on the bottom and black on top. I put the clothes on in front of her. Yeah I know bad idea to do that in front of a like seven year old but I didn't care. I'm guessing seeing my naked body in person was what started her early on crush on me when I think about it.

"They look amazing. Even better than they were on my dad." Kari said and when I think about it she had a much more happy tone to her voice.

"Thanks Kari, I need to get out of here. Your brother needs me. So does some of my friends." I said and Wormmon jumped on my shoulder. I felt like I could run a marathon. Hell, I felt like I could defeat BlackWarGreymon in ten minutes if I tried I felt that good now.

Outside, I saw Matt, Joe and Tai pretty tired looking. Their partners looked absolutely trashed. Although not as bad as Wormmn and I looked when we had fought BlackWarGreymon originally.

"Now I'm ready to fight you again." I said and took my digivice out. That was when I heard Sigma's voice calling at us.

"Ken, you must unlock a unused power that hasn't been used in decades to defeat this thing." Sigma said and went right in front of BlackWarGreymon. "I know now what I must do. I know that everything has been leading to this moment. The moment where I become a hero." Sigma held his hands out and BlackWarGreymon shot a tiny laser through his chest and Sigma fell right down on the ground dead.

Seeing this made me over the top. Sam, Neo, Nao's dad, Rei, Mari, Hideto, and now Sigma. I started to take deep breaths and started to get all my willpower together as if I was evolving myself. The people there described it like I was glowing at that moment.

"Grant my wish. I wish to fight with Wormmon as a actual being that can defeat BlackWarGreymon!" I yelled and Wormmon started to glow as well. Then I saw our two bodies coming closer to each other as if this was one big plan.

When our bodies met, Wormmon said something. "Wormmon biomerge to... GRANDISKUWAGAMON!" We had become one being. A truly powerful force that contained both our new found strength.

As GrandisKuwagamon, we looked like a even more robotic version of JewelBeemon that had four wings and was all black. When we talked, both our voices spoke and were in sink. "Your games are over BlackWarGreymon!"

"Oh no, the fight has just begun." BlackWarGreymon said even more excited than ever. I made my first attack.

"Grandis Scissors!" We yelled and made a huge slice with our attack. BlackWarGreymon almost dodged it but instead got their arm guard on their left arm totally cut off.

"Wow you have improved by a lot. Almost too much for my liking." BlackWarGreymon then shot several things of large energy balls at us and we missed a couple of them but soon enough we couldn't dodge anymore and we hit the ground. But we didn't feel bad when we did it. We just felt like the whole game was starting.

"Oh man, this is getting fun now." We said and flew with our four wings making us extra fast and charged right on BlackWarGreymon. They seemed shocked when we hit their chest with such a big impact.

"My lord, you are doing actual damage to me now." BlackWarGreymon said when we had finally gotten off of them. Then they started to from something. It was that exact same Terra Destroyer that had been attempted to be used at the very start of our fight. Which felt like a million years ago. But in reality was probably only about four to five hours ago.

BlackWarGreymon sent a large bit of the Terra Destroyer at the streets and did a job wrecking the next couple blocks enough to where the construction workers would probably have to spend the est seven or eight years repairing them fully. But we were able to stop most of it from getting there and making the damage even worse but hitting it and sending it back to the sky where it exploded but nothing else got destroyed.

"If this was even ten minutes ago, you would be buried under all the wreckage!" BlackWarGreymon screamed and made a large stab at us with their horn on their. Have we seriously already been fighting for ten minutes? Felt like two to me. Doesn't matter, we were winning and that was the most important part.

"Yeah, but this is right now." We kicked BlackWarGreymon off of us and the horn got our of our bodies. We didn't even feel hurt. In fact, all wounds from that attack seemed to absorb in and make us even more powerful and the hole had already closed after just seconds.

"I'm not even making a dent on you. Even when you guys were weak, you were able to hurt me a little bit. Are you guys quite possibly..." BlackWarGreymon was saying when they saw blood coming out of their nose and they touched it with their right hand.

"Are we the most powerful digimon who have ever lived? The short answer is yes." We said and used our Grandis Scissor attack once more. Which made BlackWarGreymon lose all their armor and even sort of unable to walk.

"What is the long answer?" BlackWarGreymon asked us and we happily gave the answer.

"That we can defeat Myotismon and Daemon in a hour but you are in our way." We then used the all powerful attack. The attack that is so powerful we could wipe any digimon off of existence.

"Gran Killer!" We shouted and shot out a large Dragon Ball Z like beam right at BlackWarGreymon and less then half a second after it touched them, they were a goner.

After that victory, we decided that we would go back to just regular old Wormmon and I. "How was that?" I asked Wormmon all excited.

"That was the most epic feeling I have ever had. Heck, I might want to do it again." Wormmon said and I thought on it.

"I think we should only use this form very sparingly. Such as when we realize there is no other choice. Let's just stick with JewelBeemon under normal cases." I said because I knew that if we kept doing this form, we would become too powerful. This form made MagnaAngemon from my dreams look like a little doll in comparison. I wouldn't want this power to be used carelessly.

"Yeah Ken is right. While epic, we should never do that again. Or as he said, very sparingly." Tai said and looked at my clothes. "Why are you wearing my dads clothes?"

"Because your sister gave them to me?" I said worried that Tai would hit me or something over wearing his father attire.

"No don't worry Ken, it suits you quite well. It's really late now, let's go back to our places." Tai said and he went back inside, Matt went to his house, Joe did the same, but I roamed around with Wormmon a bit longer.

Twenty minutes later, I got that call from Sora concerning her mothers death and we had that talked that was explained earlier. After that phone talk, we sat down on a bench and Susan pulled up on her car. She told me that maybe she would want me to come with her.

On the drive, we talked a bit. "You're actually kind of a hero for what you have done. I saw that whole thing several blocks away. In fact, I would go as far as to say that Sam would be damn proud of you. As well as all those other people that have lost their lives tonight." Susan said and I smiled at the comment although it didn't quite make me feel one hundred percent better.

"I just wish that this stuff had never happened. So many deaths and I can't change any of it. I'm only seventeen and yet it feels like I have gone through more crap than some people in their forties. I feel like I have come a long way but at the same time, I don't. If this makes any sort of sense to you." I was telling Susan and I felt like in the last two days, we have gotten to know each other more than we ever had.

"Ken, I get that. But at the same time, it's your duty to do this. At first I was in denial, but now I see that it's the truth. You life calling has been to do this. Maybe some day, when you are done with this stuff, you can meet me again. Just a idea." Susan said as she looked at her stomach.

"Are you implying something? Look, it was really great when we did it. Really it was. But seriously, I'm not ready to be a dad. I bet you're not ready to be a mom either. Let's just hope that it doesn't really get to that." I was speaking more for myself than to her. What I didn't know was that Susan was actually kind of begging in her mind that our one night stand really did turn into a pregnancy.

"Look you will be a good mom someday. I might be a half decent dad to. But just not now I think." I said and she nodded at my comment. I then told her thanks for the ride and got out of the car.

It felt good taking most of that matter into my own hands. Really showed to everybody that I was in business and when I am in business, I won't stop until the thing I need to do is done. In this case defeating BlackWarGreymon.

When Wormmon was on my shoulder again, I felt so much cooler and better walking down the street with some little girls father clothes on my body and the fact I almost died twenty times in the span of a few hours.

I went into a easy store and bought a bag of chips for two dollars. Despite all the stuff that had been going on, I actually like a normally guy for once in this moment. Although by afternoon today, as it had just past midnight while in the car with Susan, by noon today I would be back to the sam old digidestined to save the universe Ken.

Outside of the Ford building, when it was close to sunrise, I saw T.K. outside in rough condition. Although not as rough as I was in. Rough in the way that he really needed to take a nap.

"How's it going bro?" I asked him and sat down next to him. He was holding his energy sword hilt which meant he had just finished his fighting. Which then meant that he had been in battle for nearly twenty hours. At least I got a hour of rest in there.

"Tired as crap. How about you?" He said and I told him my story. He told me his, which you will see soon enough. To be honest, his story is the only one that compares to my in sheer scope.

"I have no idea which one had it even more intense geez." T.K. said and we stared at the sunset. I almost forgot about that seed Owikawa gave me. While it will take me over someday, today was not the day.

At noon ish, the eight of us met at the local Round Table to discuss what had happened with each other. I loved how all of us got connected with the events of another one somehow and all this stuff that happened with me, Izzy, Sora, and the other five stories you will hear soon all took place in a span of twenty four hours and all led up to here.

Despite my main story of BlackWarGreymon and my journey those twenty four hours being over I will do something different as the end. I will tell you something that happened after the events of our adventures and this invasion. Exactly nine months after the invasion on earth. I feel like you guys deserve to hear this. Even though every thing following doesn't really connect to here and all that. If you can't tell, I am telling you of the birth of my son. I bet you already know who the mother is.

I was in the hospital right next to Susan the whole labor. Still deciding in my head or not how much I really wanted to take care of this baby. Susan told me that she has thought since the second she found out she was pregnant that it was going to be a boy while I kept thinking it was a girl. I don't know why, maybe because I just would like a daughter that I could take to her dances on and lead down the wedding isle for. Okay, too far man. I'm not even married yet. I still have two months to go in high school.

Anyways, it came the time when the birthing was finally complete and the baby was coming out of Susan. The doctor grabbed the baby like they normally do and checked to see what the gender was.

"It's a boy. I hope you like that." The doctor said and Susan looked at me as if saying 'I told you so' in silence.

"Yes I do. I like that very much. In fact I love it. Perhaps even more than the father in fact." Susan said as she held the baby for a moment.

"What are you going to name him?" The doctor asked Susan and she thought on it for a second or two.

"Lucas. That will be his name." Susan decided and the doctor left the room to give us a moment alone.

"You're a mother. That's crazy. Not even nine months ago I was talking about how it would be odd for us if that one night stand led to this. Looks like I was right here." I was saying looking at the baby.

"You're a father to. I can't believe I had a kid with Sam's younger brother but not Sam himself. I still miss him." Susan said still looking at the baby.

"Yeah, I would agree with you on that. I still think about him almost every day. It's already been nine months for that as well. And nine months since all those crazy journeys I had with that group. Good and bad times both." I said in a slight nostalgic tone.

"How much do you plan on raising our son? Please be honest Ken. If you don't plan on it, just leave now. This baby may only be a couple minutes old, but I already know I will be devoting the rest of my life to him and making sure he has a good one. And if you're not going to help on that, go away and let me do it alone. Then maybe some day a real man will take care of him with me. However, if you plan on raising him with me, that is great and you are more than welcome." Susan said getting down to the serious business.

"I don't know. Give me some time to think about it. I will come back when I make my choice. I promise I will return at some point." I said and when I left the room, I told the doctor that I really was the father and they can put that on our child's birth certificate.

I went outside and thought about it. But it was so hard to come up with a choice. I was thinking all my options through and trying to decide what was good or not for me personally.

If you want to know my choice, it was pretty much this. When he was about five, after I was no longer the digimon emperor (spoiler) and T.K. helped me through my ways, I came back and decided to raise him with Susan and became a father figure after that point. Although by then Susan was already married so he had two dads technically. I love the kid today but oh boy that struggle with trying to decide what I should do and raising him when I did decide to help is the main reason why having another kid is just scary to me. That and he's already almost thirty.


	33. Flowers Bloom

Chapter 32: Flowers Bloom

Chapter narrated by Mimi

While walking around the park, I was thinking about my family. Nothing too much really. Except for the fact that my father was turning forty soon. Within a month or so. Always near the start of the school year. I usually never really worried about getting him anything. Since he was so rich he could almost buy anything. My father as I stated earlier is quite possibly the richest man in the entire city. He makes over fifteen million dollars a year. His lowest paying year was this last one, and he still got seventeen million. And he's not even the boss. His boss earns even more. Although he was the second in the chain of business.

I was thinking about it this year though. It was a big year after all. I mean come on, forty years of being in any world. I think that it is something to give somebody a gift for. But I didn't really know what my father would like for a birthday gift. One year I asked him and he said that he was perfectly content with his children.

My mother is usually the only one that buys him anything. But she doesn't buy him too much. Just sort of something that he mentions he would like and she goes out and buys it for him. Her turning forty is something that won't really happen for the next couple years. Since she had only turned thirty six this year.  
Palmon noticed I was thinking about something different today than usual. So they asked me about it. "Just thinking about my father. He's always done so much for me and when I see it, he was never really spoiling me. He was trying to show me and Laurie how much he cares for us." I said, slipping the name Laurie. I never mentioned her name before but that was the name of my mother. Don't worry, it's not like I have a sibling I forgot to tell you about. "But now I want to pay back again and show him how much I care about him."

"That's awful sweet of you Mimi. I think you should go for it. I wish I had a father like you. Seems like being a human is almost better than being a digimon. Because at least then we have a family and can have normal interactions." Palmon said smiling at me and I felt ten times better for it.

"Thanks Palmon, you can always find a way to make me feel better about everything. I'm glad that I did go to the digital world after all. At first I wasn't sure but now I know for sure." I told my partner and lifted up Palmon. I started to hold them for a little while when I decided to sit down at the park bench. I stared over head at the Ford Inc. building. Wondering how T.K. was doing there since it felt he had the hardest job assigned to him.  
I decided that it would be a little nice if I did get some shut eye. I almost tried to go to sleep for a little bit when I heard Palmon talking to me again. "You know that you shouldn't do something like that. There could be an attack any second."

"Thanks for reminding me." I said in a voice that would suggest that I didn't really want to be reminded of that. So I forced myself to still stay up just because it was what I had needed to do.

For the most part, nothing odd happened. In fact, everything was perfectly normal for the first several hours. Just saw some children playing around with their fathers and mothers. At one point one of them kicked their ball and it rolled over to me. The kid walked up and saw the fact that I didn't even look all that bothered over it.

"Sorry if I annoyed you." The kid said and grabbed the ball to go away. I then called the kid to get their attention. They turned around to see me.

"Is it okay if I toss that once and see if you can catch it?" I asked and the kid looked at the ball for a second and back at me.

"Sure, we can go a round." The kid decided and handed me the ball so I can throw it. I had no intention on going more than one round. I was just trying to find ways to entertain me.

"So when I got the ball, I threw it and the kid was trying to catch it for a few seconds and only when it got close to the edge of the park were they able to get the ball again. I smiled at that small game and the two of us went separate ways again.

"You would be a great mother." Palmon said and I looked at my digimon confused why they were saying that.

"I'm just saying because of how you were able to have fun with that kid just now." Palmon said and I thought on it. Maybe I wouldn't be that bad of a mother.

"Just make sure that I act that same way I guess. I wonder if I would be better at raising a boy or a girl. Now I'm getting interested at the possibilities." I said and was thinking it through. In one way I would love a girl because we can get our conversations to be more about our common interests and perhaps even have a sense of passion for fashion that we can share. Then on the other hand if I had a boy I could see him do really well at sports and such. Then I can see him going to college and having a girl friend. Being a female I can see if his girlfriends are good for him. Something that I would lack if I had a girl due to her having a boyfriend.

"Maybe I shouldn't bring something like this up again. I got you into thinking about kids now. I can tell by the look on your face. We've done this before." Palmon said and I smiled at her comments. "Sorry for sounding like that. I just wanted to talk about that a little bit, not make an entire conversation about it."

"It's not your fault. It's the fault of my brain for making that the topic in my head. Don't blame yourself." I said and looked at the park activities again. I saw a man and a woman who looked like they were in their early twenties walking around and soon enough, the man started to go down to his knees.

"Oh my god, he's going to do it. That's amazing." I said under my breath getting excited to see that. I couldn't wait until somebody did that to me. You know like proposal.

"Alia, will you make one of the happiest people in the city and marry me?" The heard the man ask and that was when I saw the girl have a happy look on her face.

"Yes I will." The Alia girl said and the man put the ring on his girlfriend all excited and they hugged each other in front of everybody in the park. Everybody there, even me, started to cheer for the couple in excitement. It's really not every day that you see a couple get engaged in front of tons of people. I wish that if I ever had a boyfriend, he would propose to me this sort of way. So multiple people can see our engagement.

"That's really nice. I wonder where they will be heading now that they have that taken care of. Getting engaged sounds like another thing that humans have over us. Since we don't any sense of the word engaged or married." Palmon said and we got up from the bench after realizing that we had been there for a good couple hours.

"Let's take a short walk. Nothing wrong with that." I said and grabbed Palmon as we started walking around the park area for a couple minutes to make sure we didn't miss anything, then we went to a small soccer field were a bunch of pre teens were playing some games.

I stood there for a couple of seconds, wondering who was going to win. I usually got off track like this when I see teams playing. For a minute I watched. Just enough to see who would get the next goal. It was the team with the green shirts, which meant that the team with the red shirts were going to be a little bit behind now from my knowledge.

What surprised me most of all though was this one cat that I saw. It wasn't the fact that it was walking that surprised me. It was the fact that it standing up on two feet perfectly normal for several seconds like a human. I saw it open its mouth at one point almost as if it were talking.

Having a theory, I started walking on over to that location to see if I was correct or if I was just going crazy. Soon enough I saw that my suspicions were correct. It was a digimon cat from the looks of it and the fact that they could speak.

"I got caught." I heard the cat say and they started to run away. Curious on what the heck was going on, I started to follow the direction of the cat. Maybe they would lead me to a location that Myotismon and some of their servants were hiding. That would have been the best idea possible. Palmon was following me very closely from behind but more carefully than I was going.

It took a minute for the cat to stop walking around. But when they did, I could see that it was trying to get itself to rest. I finally caught up to it and started to speak to it. "What are you?" I asked and the cat looked at me for a second when they realized that I wasn't going to quite do anything to it. Yet that is.

"I'm supposed to find these people call digidestined. A mission that my master has sent me on. That is all I will tell you about. Not that you would really know. There's no way that a preppy girl like you would be a digidestined." The digimon said and I smiled for a second to prove it wrong as I showed them Palmon.

"Yes in fact, I am one of them. Now please tell me more." I said and the cat was staring at me for a moment longer before making a total choice on their own.

"Fine I guess telling you won't change anything really." The cat digimon said and I started walking back to the park. For a second, the cat digimon seemed confused why I was doing this. Then they thought on it and realized that I was intending on going back there for us to talk there.

"Okay sorry, I was just confused for a second." The cat digimon said and we started walking to the park together. Once at the park, nothing had really changed besides the people there. Just them doing the same normal stuff though, so it wasn't even anything noteworthy.

"What are you supposed to do actually? Like please explain it all to me in close detail." I questioned the cat being really quietly so the humans won't be looking at me. When I think of it, I realized that I probably should have talked to them at the place I met them instead of here.

"My name is Gatomon. My master is Myotismon and they want to kill all the digidestined. I however don't want to do that really. There is something else in my mind. The face of a young girl that looks like she is meant for me. I din't even know why I feel this, but every time I look at the humans here, I feel like that girl is out there waiting for me to come to them.

"What if Myotismon finds out that you have no intention on staying here to find the digidestined? Couldn't you get in trouble?" I asked, already knowing from what I have seen of Myotismon that perhaps they would take care of their servants very poorly. I mean it just made sense with what we knew about them.

"I have a feeling that they already know what my real intentions are. That is why they constantly having something trying to follow me. I can only lose it for a couple minutes but the thing keeps finding me every time. I don't get it at all." The digimon Gatmon said and gave me a look as if asking me to help them find this young girl that is supposed to be for her.

"I don't know how I can help you though. I don't really even know you that much. I hope you don't really get angry at me for this choice. But I'm supposed to stay here because it was my job to stay here for making sure that nothing bad happens to it." I told Gatomon and the digimon looked saddened.

"Duty comes first I guess." Gatomon said and then jumped down from the bench we were on and started to walk away from my mind and sight.

"You will probably see Gatomon again. Don't worry too hard about it Mimi." Palmon said and I tried to get Gatomon out of my head. Since I knew what they were speaking was the truth.

"I have to focus on the present stuff. Let's try and get some more things taken care of. I am beyond curious what is going on at the Ford Inc. Besides, maybe T.K. would like a little bit of help. You never know." I replied and Palmon seemed worried that I was breaking my part.

"But Mimi, T.K. probably has everything taken care of. Don't worry about him. Just because he doesn't have a partner doesn't mean he can't hold his ground. You have seen him before able to hold his ground perfectly fine." Palmon was trying to convince me of staying here and I could tell that they had no desire of coming with me if I were to do this.

"Palmon, I will be back in like maybe ten minutes. I just want to check up on them. Nothing wrong with that right?" I was telling them and Palmon seemed to give in reluctantly.

"I hate fighting. There's none going on here. Maybe that has something to do with it." Palmon admitted and I nodded in agreement.

"I won't lie, I hate fighting to. I wish we never had to do any sort of fighting and just enjoy our times. Maybe we won't fight at all today and we can just relax after we check T.K. It's entirely possible." I told my partner and Palmon seemed to feel a little better.

"At least my human partner agrees with me that fighting is no fun." Palmon said relieved and with that little bit of our conversation out of the way, we started walking our way to Ford Inc.

"What is your business there anyways?" Palmon asked me and I told her very briefly.

"My father works there and is one of the top workers there. He earns millions of dollars per year because this is the most profitable organization in the entire city. I just want to make sure that my fathers work place is actually safe for people to get into. I don't want my father to get into danger or something like that. I bet if you had a father you would get it." I told Palmon as we were getting close to the entrance of the building.

"That's one large building. I wonder which floor T.K. is on. Will probably take longer to find him than to try and help him." Palmon was saying as they observed the buildings length.

"I know it's really large. But it does a great job showing us just how much power that company really has. I just wished that this place was spared from the wrath of Myotismon." I responded and we went inside the building.

Right away, I started to do some looking around to see if there was anybody in the first floor that I can really talk to. I was noticing that there were people on chairs and laying down with beaten up faces, arms, legs and such. I decided to go to the closest one.

"Hey, have you seen anybody come in lately? He sort of has these weird orange stripes on his face and wears all white. He also has orange gloves and black hair. About six inches to a foot shorter but around my age." I was saying and the person seemed to think on it to see if they remembered or not. After nearly quitting on this person, there was a answer.

"I saw him come in about a hour or so ago. He was fighting some beings that were wearing all black robes. He also went up the stairs over in that direction when he was done. Possibly to help the people even more. There are hundreds of those people in this building and some people are probably already dead. I hope that man is doing alright now that I remember him." The person answered and I looked at the stairs. I wondered how much progress he could possibly be making now.

"Okay thanks for telling me." I told the person and I started going up the stairs with Palmon at my side. I didn't have the time to check out any of the other people there to make sure that they were alright. I mean some people from the hospitals would probably come on over and help take care of that already. So I wasn't as worried as I probably should have been.

Once up the stairs, I started looking around the area to see where I can find him. I was just seeing some black robes on the ground all over the place and some people and their wounds being tend to. Then I saw him. He was taking care of this one man. I didn't yell his name, but I went up to him.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked T.K. and he looked up at me and for a moment seemed happy but that happiness turned into annoyance.

"I thought you were supposed to be at the park. We all made a agreement on where we would be. I am doing perfectly fine on my own. I have already taken care of the first two floors. Yes I may be a bit tired I won't lie, but I got everything under control." T.K. responded as he looked at the stairs to the next floor. I bet he was thinking to himself that he didn't really have it under control.

"There was nothing at the park. I just thought since you had a really hard place given to you that maybe I might lend a hand of assistance." I was telling him and T.K. seemed to look at me in a way that telling me there was no need.

"Don't worry about me Mimi. Everything's alright. The park is close to here anyways so I ever did need any help, I would come to you I guess. But I don't, so you can go back out." T.K. was saying in a tone that was obviously him indicating that he wanted me out of there. I looked at him for a second as if trying decide what I should do.

"Sure I guess." I said and started heading out of the building. I wasn't going to try to convince somebody who obviously didn't want my help to have me help them. It just seemed like too much work for what I wanted to deal with right now.

"I told you Mimi that you didn't need to go there. He said he had everything under control. Put some trust in the guy and let him take care of his own job. You take care of yours while he takes care of his." Palmon said taking T.K.'s side.

"Yes I get that but it seemed like he didn't want to deal with me regardless. As if me being there was just a distraction. As if me talking to him for a second was a huge distraction from him tending wounds on a guy. Whatever, it's his choice. Even if I don't like it, I can't change anything about it. He already made his choice and I guess I should just go back to the park and respect it.

"He will do a good job taking care of everything there. Don't put your doubts in him." Palmon said and we started to head to the park again.

Once we were at the park, I was thinking not just about T.K. and the Ford Inc. thing but just of the group in general. I wondered how they feel right now with their tasks that they have right now. I bet they are having more excitement than I am. Excitement in the ways that they are at least having action.

"Palmon, you got to admit, this has been rather boring so far. We haven't done a single thing for the most part." I said to my partner and Palmon had to agree on this one.

"You know, sometimes I wish I was one of the strongest of the group. I don't like fighting, don't get me wrong. But sometimes I want to be the star and the one that does all the hard work when it does come time to fight." Palmon was saying and I couldn't help but at least agree a little.

"Yeah I guess you can say that I am in the same boat. Even when we are the ones who save the day, I feel like I'm only doing it because of the fact that the opponents feel weaker when we fight them. Haven't you ever noticed that? That those opponents are weaker. Take Monzaemon for instance. All other digimon that caused the others to reach champion level had genuine attacks that could do some real attacks. All that one had was just some bubbles. So scary right. So I can see where you are coming from. It feels like I'm just the joke of the group." I was telling Palmon feeling terrible all of a sudden. I have had a few moments were I wanted to get involved in the group, but I felt it so hard here.

"Next time a enemy comes and fights us, we are going to kick its butt." Palmon said and I smiled at that comment. Not of what they said, but of how they said it. Sounded a bit too much like a motivation speech.

"I would surprisingly like to do that." I said and we remained on the bench because we wanted to wait until something happened.

"You know Mimi, seeing your parents although I never talked to them really brought some new perspective on my thoughts on you." Palmon told me and I asked them what they had meant.

"Well, I just imagined your parents being really braggy about their riches and trying to have the biggest and best house in the whole town. You know since that is what a lot of rich people do from what I have heard of your specie. I'm not trying to say I thought they were going to be like horrible people or anything, but I just wasn't sure." Palmon explained and I had to assume that there was a valid point to these assumptions.

"Normally they don't really talk about the money. They only talk about it when I bring it up and I hardly ever talk about." I was saying and thought to myself even harder.

"Changing the topics a bit, how would you feel if I died? What would you do in response?" I asked Palmon and my partner looked at me as if baffled they even made the suggestion.

"If you were to die, I would try and get revenge for what the person did to you in order for your death to happen. That is if you were killed during this invasion." Palmon responded and I stared at my digimon. I respected what they had said to me.

"Want to know what would be crazy? If I was able to revived. I heard from T.K. I think that when we were in the digital world, soon after the group started separating and that we had defeated Etemon, Matt actually died for a brief period of time. He was dead for three days but then got revived. If Matt can get a second chance in life literally, I wonder if I ever could." I said and I knew that it was very unlikely.

"I personally wouldn't want you to die to prove that theory one way or another. Mimi, I do wonder though, if you were to get a second chance, would you kind of consider that cheating? Wouldn't a death, whenever it happens and regardless of the situation just stay at that. So I hate to say it, but Matt should have stayed dead. His time was up and getting brought back was just sort of breaking with nature." Palmon was saying and I had to consider that.

"Well, I think there are a couple ways of looking at it. I think when Matt was revived, that was some powerful beings way of saying that Matt's time wasn't up and that he needed to get back into the action because he still has more work to do. However say Matt were to die again, I don't Matt would deserve to be revived and get a third chance. But if I don't get revived when I die like the way Matt did, then my time is up. Nothing more, nothing less." I was explaining my point of view to Palmon and despite not really liking the subject of death that much, in this case, an educational purpose, I actually didn't mind it. Death is something that does need to be talked about. I will die someday. If it so to say happened during this invasion or something, I need to be ready for it and accept it when it does happen.

"Mimi, you seem so different when we are on earth. I don't know what to say to it. Or if that is in the good or bad way. Just something that I wanted to say to you." Palmon told me and I nodded. I guess being different wasn't bad. I just hoped that Palmon didn't mean it was bad by the way they were saying that.

"I'm tired of sitting on this bench all the time. I will get up and walk around a bit." I said and stood up. Palmon joined along with me and we started to walk around for a small bit. I would say that after five or so minutes of walking, I had found a older guy that reminded me of Joe a little bit. I thought I was going crazy when I saw that so I walked up to him.

When in front of him, I realized that this guy had to be related to Joe in some way. I don't know how though. That was why I decided to speak with him just a touch. "Hey, what is your name?"

"My name is Jim Kido." Jim responded and that showed my theory as correct. Since I remembered that Joe's last name was Kido.

"Do you know a person named Joe? He is somebody I know from the last few weeks." I said not even realizing that barely any time had passed on earth since we went to the digital world. I hoped that this tiny slip up wouldn't cost me this conversation.

"Yes I know a man named Joe. He is my younger brother. Tell him that I met you when you see him next. Now that you do bring him up, I do wonder where he is." Jim answered and was thinking about his brother.

"I think he is closer to the water area. But he can't be bothered right now. I can talk to him after this if that will make you feel any better. Tell him that we connected a little bit." I responded and Jim nodded as if happy that I had run into him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to attend this party. With some friends I had made a little over twenty years ago. A few people named Koji, Takuya, Zoe, Koichi and Tommy. The party will be tonight. Their families and other friends will be at the party. Well, maybe not their families, but certainly some of our friends. Although I am planning on talking to them most." Jim was saying as if thinking on the past.

"I hope you have fun. I know that this is a odd question, but do you have any kids?"

"Oh no I don't. One of my friends does though that I mentioned. My friend Takuya has a son and daughter. I did get a girl pregnant once though but she later called me and said she had a miscarriage. So that ruined that. I think Koji and Zoe are about to have kids if not already. Since they have been dating. Tommy though forget it. There's no way in hell he would even date somebody." Jim was saying and I was enjoying the company of Jim more and more.

"Well I hope that you have a good time at the party. I should get to telling Joe that I talked to you." I said to sort of end the nice conversation and I started walking away. Jim was watching me while looking at Palmon. He remembered all the digimon all over again. He might talk about them at the party.

I was thinking that it was quite interesting that one of Jim's friends was a father. I wondered then if Jim, or even Joe, had met those kids before. Even if it was in a short moment and time. But not that it really mattered all that much I guess. It wasn't my business after all.

I would say after about half a hour of walking, I had reached the water edge where Joe and Gomamon was supposed to be. I stood there for a minute or so waiting for him to show himself. But after I had started to give up and think that maybe Joe was somewhere else for whatever reason, he shows up right behind me.

"Hey Mimi, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the park right now. You know, because that was your assigned place." Joe had said and I didn't quite know what exactly I could say that would really tell him what I was doing here.

"I was just wanting to tell you that I had a run in with your brother. Came out of nowhere and I wasn't expecting it at all. But it was nice to talk to him and get to know a little bit about how he is." I told Joe as he looked at Gomamon and then back at me.

"That's interesting. I am curious what he was doing out at this time. He doesn't work today if I remember correctly. Whatever, well thanks for telling me that I guess."

"What do you plan on doing with him after this whole invasion is over?" I asked him curious and Joe seemed to think about it for a second.

"I was never really thinking to much about it. I mean we will probably just live our normal lives. There's nothing too much that I need to talk to him about. Although I might tell him a little bit about what we did in the digital world and such." Joe was telling me and I guessed there was nothing more I could say about that.

"How are you and your father?"

"When I talked to him, he told me that he cared enough for me that he didn't quite want to see me get hurt by all this stuff. He also said that his grand father had went through something like this when he was around my age. Don't know what that means. I think he still wants me to do the college stuff though. Don't really know how I should feel about that though. That does make me feel like I can never get what I want. But then again after this, is that really something I should be surprised at?"

"No I guess it isn't. I didn't tell either of my parents what I was going to be doing. I just know that they would have a fit if they found out what I was doing lately. They would start telling me that they wouldn't want me doing this type of stuff and that I am going to get myself killed. Guess that just shows that they care though." I was responding to Joe's answer to my first question.

"I just wish that this was all over with. Not that I want to get away from Gomamon or the others or anything like that. But honestly this is just crazy. It feels like there is no chance to ever take a break at anything and I hate it. I just want a break I guess." Joe was saying as a sort of wish more than anything.

"How are you and Sarah?"

"I have no idea. I haven't talked to her once in the whole time I have been here. Maybe I should talk to her tonight. I really like her and everything and I really want to go on a date with her. But at the same time there is another person I am sort of thinking about that I might like."

"Oh really? Who may that be?" I asked curious because at first Sora seemed to be having a thing for him. But then that sort of ended. I have grown to like him over time here. To be honest at one point I was thinking that Joe was actually gay and him dating Sarah was a cover up and that was the reason he showed no affection towards Sora. But later I came to think that was just me being stupid.

"I can't believe I am going to say this, but I think I like you. In the same way I like Sarah." Joe told me and I was amazed by that. "I never told you because you're a minor, I'm a young adult. You seemed to have a different interest in men than what people call normal."

"Wow, I can't believe it. I was actually starting to like you as well." I admitted and Joe smiled at that. "Maybe we can't be together now or maybe even ever. But can we perhaps give each other a small kiss? To see if we like it?" I had suggested and Joe seemed to think of it.

"I guess it won't hurt." Joe decided and we had kissed for a moment. It felt great and everything but I don't know how much Joe enjoyed it. Once we got our faces away from each other Joe seemed to think there was nothing to say.

"I should get back to my job." Joe said and started walking to a different spot in the water front with Gomamon. I was about to follow him when Palmon told me that he needed to be left alone. I came to think that maybe Palmon was right. As little as I wanted to stay away from him after what had just happened. I mean Joe probably liked Sarah more and he probably was better with her. So maybe this kiss was just a one time thing.

I started to walk back to the park as normal. Palmon was with me. "You had a lot of courage to just walk away. I was starting to think that you wouldn't. I wonder how everything is going at the park." Palmon said and I was thinking to myself.

"Maybe you are right. But it would have felt good if we got more in than that kiss." I was telling Palmon and not long after we had made it back to the park. Once again we sat down on the bench. This felt like it was just routine by now. Get up, do something, go back to park, then sit on the bench. At least there were no attacks. I do wonder what time it was. Felt like it was close to eight a clock by this point.

"This is getting rather boring now. Going back to the bench after we go ahead and do something. Then we wait for several minutes to do something else." Palmon told me and I felt better knowing that Palmon had agreed with my thoughts just now.

"Maybe we can try and heck T.K. out again. Maybe he will need our help now." I suggested as Palmon seemed a little resistant on that idea. As if they were still thinking that T.K. wanted to be alone on his job. I looked around and saw a museum. It reminded me of the one that I had went to when I had first moved in here. I wondered if it still had the same stuff here or if it was different.

"I want to check that out actually." I told Palmon as I stood up. Palmon wanted to tell me no then they realized what I was talking about and seemed a bit less annoyed.

"Okay, I guess it won't be too bad." Palmon answered and the two of us started walking to the museum. As we were walking closer to there, I asked Palmon another question.

"Have you ever been to the museum?" I asked Palmon since I had no idea if they had been to a museum in their own world or if this was a new place that they were experiencing for the very first time.

"I can't remember if I have been or not. Maybe once, but I'm not too sure." Palmon answered and I guess that this would be a new experience for them to have. "I have heard about them though, so maybe checking one out won't be too bad."

After Palmon said that we had reached the entrance of the museum. I saw that there was a small line. Nothing too terrible. It was about five or six people, not including Palmon and I.

"Is there usually a line up for this type of thing?" Palmon asked me and I nodded. They didn't say anything else after that. Probably because that was all they really needed to know.

I grabbed Palmon and made them look like something different. More like a hand bag or something. That way nobody would look at us really odd with Palmon and everything being a real thing. We had went through the front entrance soon enough. Once inside, I had put Palmon down. That way they won't be all like crunched up and everything.

"Now I can start looking around and look in amazement over the new things that they have up. And some of the older stuff." I said and started to check out the different pieces.

The first piece I had seen was a bowl that was all old and stuff. It had one small crack in it and looked like it had been buried under the ground at a point with all the dirt around it. There is also a small engraving on it. Although it didn't spell out any words. It was just a carving of a large circle and a dot in the center. "That's odd, I wonder why the heck it has that in there."

Almost right after I said that, somebody tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see T.K. He had a scar across his face that looked like it wasn't going to be fixed any time soon. If it ever would.

"I'm going to just tell you this really quick and then I will go right back to my work at the tower and some other places. There is a lot of crap I still have to do and this is the best break I can get. But listen quick." T.K. was saying and I was confused at first but I remained silent enough for him to tell me what he needed to tell me.

"There is a black dinosaur digimon coming here. They will be ready to show up in five minutes to this place. I saw it through a future teller thing. I can't talk about that right now. If you don't fight this thing off, it will kill all in the museum. I have had my mixed thoughts on you, I won't lie. But I feel like you are the one for this job." T.K. explained and I nodded.

"Do I have to use my tag?"

"Yes you do. Your tag is sincerity. In case you had forgotten. So tell me something that is sincere to you. Hell, tell me your opinion of me. And be totally honest about it. I will not take any offense to this."

"This is too much T.K. Thanks for telling me what is going to happen, but I don't know what to do. I think it will be better for you to just go back to the Ford Inc. and fight off the final bits or do whatever you need to do. I just don't know if I can tell you what I think of you." I was saying and I really hoped that didn't come off in the way that I liked him. Because I really didn't like at all.

"Fine, if you fail to get your tag to glow though don't blame me." T.K. said in a slightly angry tone and started to walk off. He got out of the museum and I was looking at the front door to sort of let everything sink in for a bit.

"Well we did go several hours without having a attack coming at us. So I guess one fight won't be too bad." I said and walked out of the place with Palmon following me. Possibly to tell me that I don't have to fight this thing. Even though I knew that I had to at least attempt.

Once outside, I took my device out and looked at it. "I hoped you can glow for me soon." I told the digivice and put it back in my pocket.

"I like how much you can compose yourself here in situations such as this." Palmon was saying and soon after wards, I saw what T.K. was talking about. A large black dinosaur with red horns on its back. It didn't look too bad at a distance but the closer it got the more worried I had become.

However, when it was really close to me I did get pretty scared. The dinosaur started breathing fire on the streets and causing it to set on fire. I looked at Palmon and it had told me what the digimon was. "DarkTyranamon." Palmon said and that was all I needed to know.

"Let's fight as best we can. As much as I hate fighting, T.K. might be right. I am doing it to save the lives." I said and Palmon nodded. They started glowing and became Togemon as normal. Right away Togemon sprayed a few needles at the DarkTyranamon and that caused them to turn around. As a reaction, they slammed their fist to the ground and that made Togemon fly back.

DarkTyranamon started slamming their hands and feet to the ground several times over and with each time they did it, the more of a earthquake was caused. I even saw a building starting to collapse. After doing that, they breathed a ton of fire at the building and set that on fire which destroyed the building and quite possibly killed quite a few people.

"Togemon, we need to try harder." I said as Togemon nodded and ran up to DarkTyranamon. They dragged their foot across the ground a little bit and made them fall down. Afterwards, they sprayed a few more needles at the back. Which caused more annoyance for the digimon.

After DarkTyranamon got up they stomped on Togemon's foot and grabbed a light pole straight from the ground and swung it. Hitting Togemon really hard and made them fall down. Then they grabbed the tree next to them and was about to slam it down when I started running towards Togemon.

"No don't get hurt! You have been one of the best partners I have had in my whole life. I can't believe I would enjoy the company of you as much as I have. I wasn't too sure, I won't lie. But now I know that I enjoy my time with you and if you go, then I have the feeling that I don't think I can ever be able to recover from it." I was saying to Togemon. After I got close to it I started talking more. "You have made me more open about what I think about things. You made me see the line between good and bad. I don't think I would be as good as I could possibly be if it weren't for you."

That was when Togemon had started to glow again. They were digivolving once more into another more powerful form. Their ultimate level. The evolution had lasted for about fifteen seconds or so. After the evolution was done, I had seen that they were sort of human like. Just in the form of a plant. The thing that ruined the human like image was the wings and the flower on top. Other than that, it could have been mistaken as a normal girl.

"Lilymon!" My partners new evolution yelled their name and started flying around. I was so happy to see the new evolution. I looked around as they flew around and did a couple rounds around DarkTyranamon. "How you like me?" Lilymon asked me and I nodded in approval.

"I like it a lot." I gave her my thumbs up in words and that was settled then. Lilymon took their arms out and their hands turned into a gun. As a gun, it started to fire bullets and eventually destroyed DarkTyranamon. But before the destruction fully happened, DarkTyranamon breathed one more round of fire and when doing so it hit Lilymon. Which made a new injury on the digimon and they fell down to the ground at a fast pace. I ran fully up to them and held them.

"You did your job. Let's go back home. We did our job watching the park today. You can just rest at my bed when we get home. Tell me if you need anything else once we reach there." I said and grabbed Lilymon and over the course of a good hour, I was walking back home.

While that was happening, T.K. was actually looking and seeing that happen. "I wish I still had my partner sometimes. But I guess there is no changing that. I really better get back to work now. Marie would like that." He was saying as he went back to Ford Inc. to finish his job.

When I had arrived back home, I had put Lilymon in my bedroom right away. I spoke to it in a happy sort of motivation voice. "Don't worry about anything else today. Just relax for the time being." I told Lilymon and they smiled at me. As if telling me that they would take it very easy.

"You moved my spirit with your truth speech." Lilymon told me and I smiled as they said that. I loved how they were moved by my sincerity. Showed I truly did my job beyond just being a good girl for the digivolution.

"I will be back soon enough." I told Lilymon and closed the bed room door. I walked up to my mother and saw that she wasn't in the best of mood. "What is going on?"

"Just something you father did that he thought he could have gotten away with. Now he got caught and he is having to deal with the truth and make it all right." My mother had said and I was curious what they even meant by that comment.

"Can you please tell me?" I asked them and she shook her head. I don't know what the context there was.

"I can't do it. You will have to ask him yourself. He's in our room." She responded and I nodded as I walked to my parents bed room. Right away I saw something was different when I saw him in front of his desk working on several files. By several I mean a couple hundred easily. I sat down next to him and asked him what was happening.

"I'm looking at all the files I have gotten for all my kids." My father said and I looked at him confused. He turned around to look at me in the face.

"I am, or was at least, a sperm donor. I have been ever since I was twenty years old. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday I make a donation to the hospital. I have a ton of children that I have never even heard about until just now. As I got all these files yesterday." My father said and I couldn't believe that he had told me this. It made me feel kind of betrayed that he would do this for such a long period of time. "It is a nice way to get some extra money. Which I guess I don't really need as I am a multi millionaire as it is."

"Why are you doing this? Why did you never tell me or mom?"

"I started getting into it when I was twenty because I needed some quick cash. I was broke back in the day. I didn't really care about procreation then, but more about the pay day. After a while though, I wanted to have as many children as I possibly could. But seeing what I have done because of this, I don't think I will do any more donations."

"So this just became something for bragging rights?" I asked as my voice was rising a little bit. My father looked like he felt horrible for making me feel this way.

"I never really thought on all the bad things that could happen. Please forgive me and maybe we can find a way to work through this together. As a normal family. What do you say?"

I thought of that for a second. I didn't like it, but I knew my father was right. "I guess we can do that." I decided a little bit in a tone that showed I didn't like it. "How many kids are there?"

"Two hundred and sixty four. One hundred and thirty eight boys and one hundred and twenty six girls. I looked at their gender first before I decided to check out what their lives are all like. The first one was a boy named Richard. He's nineteen years old and is a graduate of high school and applying for colleges. That is the only profile I have read in full. I am going in order of birth. His mother was twenty four at the time she had him and they live in Montana in the United States." My father told me the basics about the first kid and all the amount he had.

"I can't believe this. I have one hundred and thirty eight brothers. Then I also have a hundred and twenty six sisters. I wonder if any one of them know each other. My oldest sibling, Richard, is already going to college which is crazy. I wonder what the next oldest is like."

"Well, I guess we can read these files together. We can go until you get tired." My father suggested and I thought of it for a second. I decided there was nothing wrong with the idea so I said yes. I moved closer to my father and he took out the second file.

"Michael, male, age nineteen." My father said the basics and checked the first profile to see the age difference between Richard and Michael. When he checked, the difference was about two weeks. "Okay, not to much. High school graduate, working at Fred Meyer. Mother was twenty at the time she had him. He has no siblings and has dated nobody yet. Doesn't plan on going to college. Born in California, US, but moved to Canada when he was five."

"How about another one?" I asked my father as he finished the second profile. After he put the second file under Richards, he pulled out the third one. Then he started reading that.

"Lily, female, also age nineteen. Born about a month after Michael was born. Just graduated high school this semester. Taking the summer off before looking for job or college. Mother was twenty nine when she had her. Has a younger brother that is about three years younger. Born in New York and has lived there ever since. Had one boyfriend." My father read the basics of the third profile as I stood up. I only told you the basics. He actually read about twenty minutes for each, and I gave you about twenty seconds worth.

"I will be heading off. Got tired faster than I thought. You can keep going." I said and started walking out of the room. He told me good night and when I was in front of the door, I looked back and saw him going back to the info. Probably on the fourth child or maybe reading the first three again. I'm not exactly sure. Regardless I left the room and went to my own room where I went on my bed. I told Lilymon about the whole reveal and as I keep explaining the first three children's info, I feel more asleep. As I closed my eyes to sleep, Lilymon turned back into Palmon.

* * *

**Extra**

Birth Of The Concador

Davis had got inside his bedroom in his house. He had put the suit of the concador down for the time being. He sat down on his chair and took a deep breath. Daemon was in the room as well waiting for Davis to be ready to get back up. "We don't really have that much time. We need to find a way to defeat Myotismon soon as possible."

"I understand that Daemon. I was just letting my body take a short break. I can't believe I am going to suggest this. But what do you think of doing a fusion with me? By doing so, we will be even more powerful and the extra power will give us a fighting edge against Myotismon. I think it might be needed." Davis said and made sure that Cody wasn't in the room at the time. Since he knew that Cody would suggest against it after all he learned about Daemon in his journal a while back. By a while meaning a day or two.

"Maybe this wouldn't be the worst idea you have ever made." Daemon answered and Davis nodded as he stood up and picked up the concador suit again. Davis told them that they were going to do this in the basement and not get distracted by anybody else.

The two of them snuck down very quietly into the basement where the closed the door right away. Once inside the basement, Davis took out the thing needed for the fusion. A needle that he made made just for something like this. He had been having this needle for several years actually. "We just both need to inject ourselves." Davis said as he injected himself with the needle. Then he gave it to Daemon who then followed what he did by injecting the needle.

After doing so, they had to wait for a little while for the fusion to happen. But after about seven or eight seconds, both of their bodies were coming to each other. Once their bodies met, pain levels raised to extra levels and both of them felt terrible. Davis was holding his head and was nearly screaming. His body was also turning more black and his veins started popping out more. Davis ripped his shirt off and saw that his stomach was moving in ways that wasn't normal for a general person. He started to get muscles that he would have never had other wise. After a second, he puked out black vomit for several seconds and his hair started to spike up. His teeth also grew a inch or so. When this was done, he started walking to the concador suit. In a huge amount of pain and effort of willpower, he had been able to put the suit on. After the suit was put on, he made a loud scream that could probably be heard throughout the entire house.

"I forgot to tell you something else Daemon." Davis said after a bit of the initial pain was gone. "The fusion is permanent. Our bodies are going to be together for the rest of all eternity if we live that long. What we have to do is figure out a way to get myself to look like my normal self again. But with our fused selves, our powers are at least doubled and we have a much better fighting chance. I realized this was what I needed to do in order to defeat Myotismon and Eddie."

"Well I guess this is something I will have to get used to. Let's try and find a way to keep our ideals conflicting to a small amount. That way we don't do stuff that seem too out of character to both of us. Sort of what is in between our normal actions. We also need to find a way to make yourself look less like a meth head as you do right now. Then we will deal with Myotismon." Daemon was saying as Davis walked up to the mirror in the room. He took a look and realized that he looked like how he did originally. The look was sort of Daemon and him. Maybe he can make some medicine to help him. Or tell Yolei so she can help him as she is a strong expert in that stuff somehow. Or maybe Cody so the young kid can put the mind to use. Until that happened, he would put on the helmet of the concador and just be a anonymous man until he felt right confessing his problem.

He can't believe Daemon was now a permanent part of him. The one person he hated more than anything. Maybe this would be another real big conflict he will have to face. Like Davis, Daemon couldn't believe this. Hopefully they can find a way to split the fusion apart and that this will only be a temporary thing.


	34. Meeting My Friends Again

Chapter 33: Meeting My Old Friends Again

Narrated by Jim

I was walking up to the front door of the party that my old friend Koji was throwing for the people at town and mainly the original digidestined. Which was him, me and three other people. Zoe, Takuya and Tommy. It was a journey twenty one years ago, when I was only sixteen. We had been able to turn into actual digimon as our battle moves with two digimon helping us called Bokomon and Neemon. After saving the digital world from something called Cherubimon, Tommy adopted Bokomon and Neemon as his pets and started training under a digimon named Gallantmon and started using his last name of Gennai. Yes, Tommy is the Gennai you guys know. Takuya had gotten married to somebody he went to college with and they had a son and a daughter named Tai and Kari. Again, the ones from the group have been with for a while. Koji and Zoe at least at the time our adventures ended were dating and as far as I was concerned together still. I on the other hand have not settled down and have had several girl friends. The most recent of which is Beth, whom I have broken up with due to her cheating on me. Now with that intro out of the way and you most likely learning more of our previous adventures as my talks during the seven hours I will be talking about go through.

As I was going around a little earlier than that I had found one of them, Koji, just walking about as well. This made me interested as to what he was doing. I had barely talked to any of the other four members in a very long time. A couple years in fact. So I decided that a little hello wouldn't be too bad. "Hey Koji, how is everything going?" I asked him as Koji seemed to look like everything in his life had taken a one eighty as he saw me.

"J.P., you have been like totally away from all of us for the longest time. Some of us actually thought you had died. Oh my god, why have you been away for so long?"

I thought about it and I didn't really know why I was gone that whole time to be honest. "I am not sure. I think I should have stayed more but I just didn't. It's all my fault and I shouldn't have done it. I had a younger brother when everything ended but that doesn't matter. Takuya is a father now and he still hung out with you guys. I guess I was just scared to talk to you guys again."

"Confronting what you are afraid of is the best way to get over it. For the longest time I was really paranoid that I was going to get killed someday. I decided that I just needed to express my fears to somebody and look at me. I haven't died yet and I don't see it happening any time soon." Koji responded and I felt awful for not saying or doing anything over this.

"I shouldn't have done that. I should have at least told you what I was going to do if I left you guys. That way I can let you guys say good bye to me or something like that." I admitted my faults and Koji nodded as if to show that I was right there when he seemed to have remembered something that he was planning.

"J.P. I was actually going to be having a party. Now that you are here, I was wondering if perhaps you would like to help me set it up or if you can go to the party with me?" I thought about the offer for a second and decided that there was nothing wrong with it. I mean maybe I can see how the others are doing as well.

"Sure I will help you out. When is the party?" After I answered his question and asked my own Koji told me that the party was in two hours and that he just needed a tiny bit more preparing for it to get ready. We both got in his car and he started driving over to his house. During the drive we started talking about life.

"Remember the time when you became Lobomon for the first time? I remember being so jealous of your thing because I was the last one to get a spirit and I was thinking that I would never get one. Turns out it wasn't so true as everybody got one eventually. I just needed to be patient." I said and Koji seemed to sigh as if remembering the old days.

"How fast all these years pass. For the longest time I thought that I could never be this old. By day by day it kept getting closer and soon enough that became the reality. I really have become this age. I'm not that old honestly but still. I'm pretty sure most people feel that way when they are younger. They will never reach twenty. Then when they reach twenty they feel like they will never reach thirty and after they do they keep thinking every year won't really come until it does. But with every day I am living, I am one day closer to my end." Koji was saying and when he realized that he was all going into the deep and personal stuff he stopped. "But yeah I remember when I became Lobomon. I also remember the time I wasn't really with you guys because I wanted to be the lone ranger."

"I really miss those times. I really wish I can go back and redo at least some of the things. Such as the time I thought you were all against me when I was fighting my alternate darker self. I should have known how wrong I was but I was just blind to the things that kept me like this in the past that I didn't see the current moment. I think we can both agree on one thing. These adventures wildly changed us forever."

"They certainly did. I am really excited to see how the others are doing. I bet they will be so surprised when they see that I have found you. I just wish that one day when we grow up, people will grow to appreciate the adventures and hard ships that we had. Every step that we took was a test and I hope that everybody can see that someday. Or else our legacy, our work and all our bonding will be put to waste." Koji said and that made me feel inspired to try something new.

"Koji, what if we got together and gathered up our knowledge and thoughts on our adventures and compiled them all into one big story that tells it all? Everybody can see every single thing that we did and everybody can see what we had seen. Then someday somebody is bond to see it and read it and then it will give a new perspective on reality." I was saying so excited that there was a chance our stories and adventures can be relived. "It can be like us reliving the good old days."

Koji glanced at me for just a second. It seemed at first he was going to tell me this was a horrible idea and I was wrong to even think it. But the moment I saw his face I knew that he was in. "I think this is a great idea. If we all loved what had happened so much when looking back at it, why not tell it to people and that way they can live it in the words and we can live it in the memories as one big narrative. Then if we ever want to relive it again, we can just read the text and then it goes again."

It was then when we pulled up to Koji's house and we walked out of the car and walked on in. Soon after we walked in, I saw how great his house was. Not to say it was mansion worthy like Tommy's house, or Gennai as you know him. But it was still quite impressive and showed that Koji must have taken at least two or three hundred thousand dollars to make it like it was.

"Every time I get the chance I add something new to the house. I want to live in a place where I am proud of myself. Being the man I am I do wonder if anybody will ever feel like this is worth their time. To really look at and understand it all."

"I think it is worth it to be honest." I was saying as I saw the stairs and the tables that all looked very clean. The couches that looked like they were freshly bought. "How much more do you need to get ready on the party set up?"

"Just a few more things. Getting all the drinks out and the food mainly." Koji answered and he started to do just that. I decided to help along with that and with my help it went by pretty easily. After we had gotten that taken care of I sat down at one of his chairs.

"Koji, I really want to know. What do you have that I didn't?"

"What do you mean J.P.?"

"What did you have that I didn't that made Zoe love you more than she loved me? I thought she might had feelings for me but she ended up choosing you. And while I am happy that she is happy, I am wondering what I did wrong. Is it because I was fat? Because if that is so, then I am not anymore. I am a very different man and I hope she will see that." I was saying and Koji looked down as I said that.

"I really don't know what I did. It seemed like she had a thing for me and I was just the confused one at first. I think that is the difference. You liked her and you made it very obvious. If anything you made it too obvious. I hate to sound like a dick but maybe that was your down fall in the end. But I hope that you have met that girl of your dreams and that you are having kids with her and everything." Koji responded and I honestly felt more resolved when he said that. I really got it this time. It wasn't just because she hated me.

"I think J.P. it is that she liked both of us but she didn't know what to pick. The one who liked her more or the one that she liked more. I remember asking her one day and she told me that there are still days where she thinks she should picked you instead. Then there are days where she doesn't regret anything about it. Somedays I wonder if she did as well. I think the one thing we all agreed on was that she didn't really have a chance against Takuya or Tommy." Koji made me laugh so hard at the Takuya and Tommy part.

"Yeah about the girlfriends and children. I have probably dated like ten or so girls since our adventures. Each one of them made me very happy but each one ends in the worst way possible. One of my girlfriends did get pregnant but she broke up with me when she told me she had a miscarriage. However she seemed very distant about the details. When I think about it, I wonder if she was telling the truth about the miscarriage or if she was telling shit to me to get away with it. That was about ten years ago." I was saying and Koji put his hand up to his face in surprise. As if trying to think of a response here.

"If it was ten years ago, that would have made you about twenty six, twenty seven when it happened. How old was she?" I had to think about that question for a moment as I sort of forgotten how old she was compared to me.

"I can't remember how old she was. But I don't really know if that matters too much because once I'm twenty seven, she would still be more than old enough to have a child. I'm just more curious about where she might be now. I know where she lived at the time. But I have no idea if she is still there now." I answered and I had a sudden urge to check it out.

"How much longer until the party?" I asked and Koji seemed lost at that question for a second. Then he seemed to get the point of it.

"One hour? Are you seriously planning on going there?" Koji responded and I nodded as I stood up and took his car keys. I hoped he didn't mind me using his car and checking this out.

"I will be back before or just after the party starts don't worry." I said and left the house. I ran to the car and got in it right away then started speeding away to the house of my former girlfriend. She was twenty five minutes away from Koji's house. If I went there and came right back I would have ten minutes to spare. That meant if she was there then I can get ten minutes to talk to her about anything.

The whole time I was driving there I was thinking about a kid that she might of had. A daughter that had nice blonde hair and seems like she doesn't know what is going on. Perhaps a nice little hat to go along with it. Maybe a boy who had a baseball bat because he is in the team and just got out of the game. Possibly even having a few friends that get together and play some games. Whatever the case may be, there could be a man at their side along with the mother who does help out raising them and I don't really need to be there beyond just seeing them for that moment. I knew that no matter what, if I had a child with a future partner, I would stay at their side and not just leave them like this I might have done.

Right when I pulled up at the house I had gotten there right at the right time. My former girlfriend from was really there. So she hadn't moved away. I saw her moving to the second row in the car where the groceries/younger people go. At first I saw her taking groceries out. That was when I started to lose hope. Then I saw a young person coming out of the car. They looked to be about nine or so years old. Which would fit perfectly in the time line. I looked to see what type it was but I will let you decided in your head what the gender was.

Knowing that she was lying this whole time and that she really did have a child she was hiding from me, I got out of the car and composed myself. I had to be calm and collected with my approach. Regardless of how angry I was over her lying to me.

I walked across the street and spoke to my former girlfriend. "Hey, remember me?"

She looked at me for a second not getting it. Then she seemed to understand. "Oh my god." She said and looked down at the kid who glanced at us confused for a second. "I can explain..."

"Yes please do. Was I just a terrible person that couldn't do anything to make you feel okay with letting me stay around?" I had my voice raising for a second until my former girlfriend told me to stop yelling.

"What is it?" The kid asked us and my former girlfriend told them to get to the house to let us talk alone.

"That's not my biological child Jim!" She yelled and I stopped getting angry and seemed more surprised than anything. "I was telling the truth about the miscarriage. This is is actually just my friends. They are coming over for a visit and I just happened to drive the kid over."

I was close to tears at that moment. I didn't quite know what to say. I felt terrible for just about to go all guns blazing and accusing her of something that she never really did. I think I was the one with the problem now.

"Sorry I ever bothered you. I will be heading home now." I said and walked to my car as she yelled one last thing at me.

"I should be the one sorry. I got your hopes up and I never thought of what would happen if this ever happened. But please for my sake, please never come back. I already have a man in my life. They are helping me already. Some day you will get the chance to have your own kid that you can raise as a actual father. You just need to find them. Good luck." After she said that I smiled and went to the car. I used to be angry but during the actual ride back, I lost all anger. She was right. Some day I will find my own person and have my own kid with them. I can tell you right now that I have never talked to them again. I let them enjoy their own lives for the same reason they let me enjoy my own life.

After those twenty five minutes of driving back, I had arrived at the house. The party has started in the sense that people were there. But not in the sense that anything was happening. I got out of the car and when Koji found me he asked what happened and I just explained real quick what had happened. He didn't seemed to know what to say but I think that was why he did what he did next.

Koji started leading me around the house until we had reached a door. He knocked on it and a few seconds later a young boy who I would say was about eight years old opened the door. He had blonde hair, a small red coat and light blue shorts. He looked like something had just happened he needed to know about.

"Willis, this is one of my friends from several years ago. He just came by this house and I thought it would be nice to introduce you two." Koji said and he looked at me. "Willis is our son. He has already seen Tommy and Takuya but he never met you before."

"Hey friend of Dad. What are you doing here?" Willis asked and seemed a little shy to talk to me and was only doing it to not look rude.

"I just came by and decided to go to the party. What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing much. Just playing with some of my stuff." Willis answered and I nodded. I told him that if he didn't want to talk much about this any more than he can just go back to him room. After a couple seconds he did close the door again and after he did so I looked at Koji.

"Well we better see the others. I will be getting to the party." I told him and started heading down to the main room the party was taking place at. The first one I saw was Tommy. He was sitting in a chair as if he were thinking some big thing through. I sat down close to him.

"Haven't seen you in a while." I tried to start up a conversation and Tommy looked over to see me. He seemed surprised for just a split second but after the shock was over, he came back to his normal self.

"What have you been up to these past several years? I have just been doing more digital world stuff. Did you know that there is a invasion going on right now out there? There are eight people out there trying to fight it off. They are called the digidestined." Tommy surprised me when he told me that. I wasn't expecting anything like that to happen.

"Oh wow really? Do I know who any of these eight are?"

"I think you know at least one of them. Your brother Joe is out there trying to fight off monsters that are close to the water. I don't know if you knew that or not but I thought that you would like to know." Tommy said and I didn't even know what to say anymore. I mean I think there were hints at Joe doing this and he might have slipped the fact by mistake, but hearing it from Tommy made it true. I knew that none of it was just a rumor anymore.

"What am I supposed to do to help out in it?"

"I don't think there is anything. I think you are just supposed to sit this one out. This is their job and we are supposed to be mentors at best. We can't do the work for them. We might give them ideas but that is pretty much it. Maybe when you see him again, you can give him advice on how to hold his ground."

"I guess that this is pretty much all we can do. I may not like it but I feel you might be right here." I really was not a fan that idea but I had to accept it.

"Want to know something odd? One of those digidestined is actually somebody who is trying to learn the ways of the hero from me. He was originally going to have a master but that master eventually died. I decided to teach him and the one that taught me, Gallantmon, at first refused the offer. But I kind of forced them to do it. Boy let me tell you I was so surprised when I found out Gallantmon was actually a human." Tommy was saying and I asked him about the human thing.

"His name is Takato. He was a tamer as they called it all the way back from the ninety forties. He also taught me something else that is quite odd. A unintentional side affect to being a digidestined or person that helped save the digital world actually instantly increases the chance of having male offspring. In some ways, depending on who you are or what you have contributed to the group, you might be only able to produce male offspring. Nobody found out the cause to this or why it still is this way but that has been the case." Tommy said and I was thinking that out.

"So instead of like a fifty fifty chance either way it's more like sixty forty ratio?" I asked and Tommy seemed to think it out for a moment.

"In some cases that is the case. But take me for example. I have been in the digital worlds business for such a long time that the ratio for me is a hundred to zero. It is actually impossible for me to have a girl now. Or that person I am helping named T.K. I mentioned earlier. In his time in the digital world he has done so much to help out and since his biological father was a tamer, his chances of male to female offspring are also hundred to zero. He also can not produce female children. You are the only person I have told about this."

"So what are my chances exactly?" I was curious about this now since he mentioned it.

"The chances are actually done in fractions of eight. Starting at five eighths chance which you get the moment you become a digidestined. Takuya and Koichi fall into this group. This was why Takuya was able to have Kari just fine. Since there was a three in eight chance he could have a girl. There is also a three fourths chance. You fall into this group. The cause for this fraction is unknown but some assume that you have to have a rough family relationship or something for this. The next one if the seven out of eight chance. Koji and Zoe both fell into this group. If you either have the desire to have male children or went through a deep personal quest you are more likely to fall in this group. Since Koji had to change his life and Zoe has always stated she wanted a boy, they fell under here. Then there is the one hundred to zero chance that I mentioned earlier. All the tamers, T.K. and I fall under here. The reason the tamers fall in here were because of the fight they had with something called the DReaper several decades ago. It mixed their genetic make up so that they could only have male children. I spent hours researching this and you, Gallantmon and I are the only ones who know this." Tommy explained the ratios well enough for me to understand it.

"This is quite interesting. So if I have four children, I should expect only one of them to be a girl. I actually really like knowing that. That way I know what to expect." I wasn't kidding when I said that. I actually liked knowing what my chances were now.

"Since you and I are the only ones who don't have children, you and I are the only ones who really need to worry about this thing. Since all our other team members have settled down pretty well by now." Tommy said and that was where our conversation ended. Since I saw Takuya walking in.

"Talk to you later." I said and walked up to him. "Hey remember me? How are Tai and Kari doing?"

"J.P. you certainly have gotten a lot thinner. Didn't expect to see you here. As for you question, they seem fine from what I hope and see. Tai hasn't really been home much lately though so I can't be sure. Kari also going on about this really good looking high school student that came to our house and slept there for a little while. She says she's going to marry him even though he's like twice her age. I gave him my Christmas shirt from several years ago and sent him off. I didn't want to deal with her talking about him anymore. My wife is currently watching her and a girl who is a friend of Tai's named Sora is over now because her mother just recently died."

"Oh boy Takuya, every person thinks that they're going to marry a hot older person when they are young. I thought I was going to marry Claudia Cardinale when I was younger." I laughed over how silly I was when I was young.

"Wow I never would have thought that. I guess when you out it that way it is true. We all have that person who we think is their hero. We never marry them so I guess it won't be too bad if Kari thinks she is going to marry this Ken guy. I will just smile when she does marry her real husband. Or heck her future wife for all we know." Takuya responded and we walked to the kitchen.

"I wish I had kids. You seem so settled down. Full time father with a great wife and a nice house. I wish I can be like you. I can't ever keep the same girlfriend and I don't have any kids. But I'm pretty sure nobody thought you were going to be the first to be a parent. Almost by a long shot really."

"Yeah being a grown man can really change things up. But when you become a dad trust me it will be worth it. You will not regret a single second of being a parent. Although I thought it was just going to be Tai for a while. My wife and I were really not planning for Kari and she turned up. Although I doubt we would have a third child. I think both of us are just fine with the two we have."

I have grown to really respect you over the years. I mean I respect everybody else but you the most. Even more so than Zoe. You have done so much in these last couple decades that I want to have my children respect me like yours respect you. How do you feel about you wife?"

"At first we weren't planning on getting married or getting serious but when we had Tai all that changed. I never thought I was going to stick around long term with her but now that I am I don't regret any of it. Yes we may fight and argue, but all couples do. It's the natural thing as a couple."

Takuya and I got some of the wine from the fridge and we each gave each other a small shot. "Here's to being a legendary warrior!" I said and we both took our shot.

"I will be looking for Zoe now. Nice talk with you." I said and started looking for Zoe. It took about five minutes but soon enough I found her and when she found me she smiled so hard that it looked like I had fallen from the moon.

"J.P. I love you!" Zoe screamed but then she realized what she blurted out and started getting quieter about it. "Let's go outside so nobody would get in our way." We started walking outside so we can have our talk in private. Koji was looking at the two of us leave the house, then walked to his bathroom.

"Zoe. You still look as amazing as ever. Not that you ever didn't. I mean, oh I should stop even trying." I was saying and I felt like a idiot for saying this. Koji won her, and I didn't. I needed to stop.

"How has it been for you since our journey?" I asked, giving her my jacket. So she could be warmer under it. She smiled at him, and put her arm over his shoulder.

"Everything is going well. As you probably know I already have a great kid. What about you and college, are you doing it?" Zoe asked, and I nodded.

"I'm studying to become a lawyer. Ever since our journeys, I was inspired to become one." I was saying and we sat down on a bench and she put her head closer to mine.

"How has life been like for you J.P.? Aside from just that bit about lawyer."

"I have nothing figured out. Only what I want my job to be. Aside from that, I'm like rock bottom. But I'm making progress than I did back then. I know I told you this at least twenty times when we were on our travels with everybody else in the digital world, but you're beautiful. I only dated people just to get over you originally. But I can't get you out of my head. No matter how hard I try." I answered and felt like I was screwing up so bad.

"Well, we did become good friends at the end of our journeys. We all understood you enough. You were like somebody we could never get back. Please don't leave again. There is no need to leave us again J.P." Zoe said, as we looked at each other. Our faces getting closer.

"Why?" I asked, as our faces reached each other. She put her hands on my face, and I put my arms around her. I didn't even catch on to it at the moment, but we were kissing. It lasted about fifteen seconds before I let go first. She stared at me for a moment.

"Never leave us J.P. That is the whole point of us talking wasn't it? I don't even remember. What is going on?" She got up, and walked away. I thought on what I should do next and to do so I started to just walk around for a little while. Just to really find something that is right.

Along my way back to Koji's place, I was just thinking about all the stuff that was going on at the party and it also made me think of the things that had happened during our journeys once again. I felt terrible for kissing Zoe then even though it was just a one time thing. I hoped that if Koji did find out then he can forgive her at least.

Soon enough I reached the house and walked on inside. I noticed that the party was still going and I went back to it as if nothing had happened. After about another hour or two everybody started leaving and soon enough the only ones left were the main group from our time in the digital world.

"Hey everybody come here." I said and the other four came up to me out of interest. "I made this idea with Koji earlier. How about we sort of write down what happened during our adventures in the digital world. That way we can have reference to all the events and we can read it whenever we want. I think it is actually a good idea." I told everybody as all five or us looked at each other.

"This is a great idea. I always wanted to relive the adventures in the digital world in some way. I guess this can be how we do it." Takuya gave his approval and Zoe soon followed. Tommy also agreed to this as well. So all five of us sat down around a table and Koji got out a computer that he had and started a new document.

"Who wants to go first?" Koji asked and I suggested that I start. We all took turns and told some of the story one at a time. Each bringing up stuff that another forgot. Such as the fight with Grumblemon and the time we had that great Trailmon race or the hulu dancing. Koji wrote everything down and soon enough wrote it all out in a story format. It took several hours to do but the fun of it all actually was what kept us going. We didn't get tired. There was no reason to get tired. All in all it was about thirty thousand words and around seventy pages.

Everything was going well again for once. I felt like I was in the proper place at the proper time.


	35. A Better Timeline

Chapter 34: A Better Timeline

Narrated by Matt

It all started when the entire group was together for a meeting. Some of us had made some ideas on how we were going to defeat Myotismon. "Honestly the best way is to just get them by a surprise attack. Some of us attack them right in front while some others go in a different way." Tai was saying and I didn't really know if this was such a great idea. I mean Myotismon was the real deal. They could kill any of us at any moment.

"Let's think through all our options first. We don't want to do something that we will end up regretting." I said and nobody really listened to this comment. That had made me pissed off. "If we don't think our plans though, Myotismon will surely defeat us all. I thought Izzy was supposed to be the smart one here. How about you prove it and start acting like a smart man for once?"

"Matt the problem is that we don't have a really smart plan. So we need to just make something and go with it." Izzy told me and I had enough of their talking like this was no big deal after that.

"Listen here guys, while you are making all these stupid ideas, Myotismon is getting closer. So either we make a solid plan for once or we just fight them right now. Honestly considering our odds, I think it might just be better to fight them right now." I said and annoyed at every single one of them I left the meeting room and started heading towards Myotismon.

While I was walking there, Gabumon seemed to question me and why I had this uneasiness to me. "I just want Myotismon to be defeated. Is there anything wrong with that?" I asked them in a snappish way and Gabumon decided to remain silent at this. Not really wanting to comment on my attitude.

"I was just asking. You know that the others will be worried about you to." Gabumon said and I looked at my digimon.

"If they were worried about me, then they would tell me about it. They wouldn't be worried about making some half assed plan that will fail anyways." I told Gabumon in a way that made it seem like it was final.

So with that, we kept walking. On my way to the Radio Tower, I was thinking things out. Such as my attacking strategy to take Myotismon out. I had told Gabumon that I wanted them to get to WereGarurumon when we get near them.

"It's me against the ruler of a large army. You know that this won't end the best." Gabumon said to themselves and we just continued there. Soon enough we were at the entrance of the Radio Tower. I looked at Gabumon and moved my head as if to state that it was now their time to do their digivolution. Not wanting to argue with me they did just that.

Myotismon laughed when they saw WereGarurumon and I. "You really think that you will be good enough to take me on?" Myotismon asked and I nodded. WereGarurumon lunged out at them and started doing their breathing move. Myotismon grabbed WereGarurumon and threw them to the wall. Then they took their giant red whip out and started slapping them. Soon enough WereGarurumon was just now a bunch of gushes and marks.

I looked at Myotismon and felt like it was time for me to take them on alone. Feeling like they had done one to many things. Tai then came in ready to help me. Followed by Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, and Ken. For some reason T.K. was there. Maybe taking care of his own thing. Like the usual. Kind of really pisses me off when he does that.

So the next thing that happened with Myotismon was totally unexpected. Even among me, I didn't think it would be this bad. Tai and Greymon charged at Myotismon first and as a counter attack Myotismon grabbed Greymon and with enough effort ripped the horn of Greymon off. "You should have digivolved." Myotismon told Tai and then stabbed Greymon in the chest.

Greymon fell down and started walking towards Tai as if there were no rush in the world. Then they pushed Tai down to the ground who phased them for a split second by kicking their leg. After the kick and a second of them responding to it, Myotismon stabbed Tai in the chest with the horn. "This man was no hero!" Myotismon yelled and that was when the explosion happened.

It was large and it wouldn't have even mattered if Tai was stabbed or not. The explosion would have swallowed him as it did some of the other members. It was sent from up above with Daemon who had made the attack as a last resort. I remember Daemon coming and telling us that. If Myotismon had become too powerful, they would use their attack power to make a last desperate attack at them.

When Daemon made the attack, both he and a young man started falling down. It looked like they had separated. Daemon and the young man hit the ground really hard and neither of them moved. I ran over to the man and saw who it was. T.K.'s friend Davis. Tai was right, something was going up with this guy. He was working with Daemon this whole time.

After thinking about it for a moment, I realized that maybe I needed to be truly out of the area. So I started running away and my knee popped. I fell down and after a moment of severe pain I got myself up and started running again while holding my leg. I was running my way to my fathers house. Hopefully he would have something to help me with this. Or hell even Joe's father, as bad as he sounds from Joe.

"My god how can anybody put up with this?" I asked under my breath as I was just a few meters away from my fathers house. I was thinking to myself 'how can I possibly explain this to my father?'

When I got to his door, I fell down tired and in pain. My father opened the door and saw me. "Matt come inside, you need to sleep." He said and I was drifting off as he was saying that.

That was when I woke up and realized that everything I had just described above was just a horrible dream. Gabumon was shaking me as if trying to get a reaction from me. I looked around and realized that we were in the Radio Tower. Only on the first floor. I wondered why I fell asleep here when I was supposed to be protecting it.

"What is going on?" I asked and that was when Gabumon sort of pointed out what was going on. I looked and saw Myotismon walking towards us one step at a time. As if they were savoring every step towards me. I thought this was my chance to fight it.

"Gabumon, keep the people out of here." I told the digimon and Myotismon shook their head.

"Oh don't worry about them. They won't cause any problem here." Myotismon told me and turned on their whip. "You are the one that really matters."

"You will never win." I said as I looked at Gabumon. Trying to get their attention that maybe we should be more focused on dealing with this right now.

"How confident you seem. Devimon and Etemon were jokes compared to me. Don't get too confident just because you were able to defeat them." Myotismon told me and then made a large whipping at me. Cutting a large cut in my chest. I screamed really loudly as if I were in a snuff film.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon yelled and that was when I realized that they had digivolved. The breath only distracted Myotismon for a split second. But that was quickly thrown away when Myotismon just simply grabbed the digimon and hit them hard and then threw them against the wall.

"You are really one sad man." Myotismon told me as if trying to make me feel worse about myself. "I mean, you actually considered suicide once. How pathetic do you have to be to consider that?"

"How did you know?" I asked and almost as soon as these words left my mouth Myotismon grabbed me and slammed me against the wall. They took their hand out and started to move it really fast. Then they put it right in my lower chest. For a second I felt like I was going to die.

"Because when you became a digidestined, I was able to examine all of you. T.K. feels like you try too hard to be with him. He wants you to leave him alone. How sad for you? The one person you want to be on good terms with doesn't care. And Sora? That is pathetic. We all know she likes Tai more. Why do you even try with her? She doesn't like you. Open your eyes and see that it is just lost desires." Myotismon said and then dropped me on the ground. I felt like everything was terrible. I wondered if Myotismon said was true. Then I thought of it and then saw that maybe it was. Maybe I wasn't really that well liked and I could see that T.K. wanted me to go easy on him. So Myotismon was truly right. As hard as it was for me to admit. I almost wanted to kill myself again.

"Well I am not that type of person anymore. What you are saying is untrue." I told Myotismon as I was on the ground in a ton of pain. These types of comments almost seemed to make Myotismon want to leave me alone.

"You are so innocent with your stupidity. I almost want to let you go right now. But I can't do that. I need you to be here that way the rest of the group will want to see you and save you. Then you will be the lurer into my hands." Myotismon told me and grabbed me and then ran me up to the top floor of the Radio Tower.

"Stay here while I take care of the other people in this place." Myotismon commanded me to do and left the room. This gave me the chance to really see how I can possibly escape.

"I wish I can find a way to get Gabumon up here. Like some sort of signal." I was saying and started to look through the drawers of the room. In one of the drawers, I found a gun. For some unescapable reason I wanted to use that gun. In case something bad happened and I needed the weapon for a last second thing. So I checked and saw that there was a full load of bullets. "Okay I will probably keep this for the future."

After I put the gun in my pocket I started to look around more for other things I could use. First I had found a lighter and then I found some dynamite. That way I could use a flare. I knew it wasn't the smartest of ideas, but it was needed to get some sort of attention. So I grabbed the dynamite and lighter and ran right to the window of the room.

First thing I did was take the gun out once again and checked just how many bullets there were. Three in all. I only needed one foe this case so I turned the safety off and took a couple steps back. After I did that I shot the gun and broke one of the windows of the room. When I had done that, I grabbed some of the dynamite and turned the lighter on. I put the flame right at the string and then ran to the edge once again. After I did that I threw the dynamite over and it went off. Causing a mini explosion. Enough to show people that somebody was up there and needed the help.

"Gabumon, anybody. I need you guys to come up here and perhaps we can work together to get down." I was whispering under my breath. Knowing full well that there was probably not going to be a single person that heard me, and I didn't really need to think about that. Since I was several stories up and there was no way anybody down below heard me.

So I turned around and started to look for something that I could use. I then found some rope and made sure that it was several feet long and good enough for me to use it to get down. Very quickly I had noticed that it wasn't really enough. So there went that idea. Unless if I wanted to just jump down like two thirds of this extremely large building. Which I guess wouldn't be the worst idea in the world.

I decided to be a idiot and go for that plan. I ran to the edge of the room and threw the rope down and tied it to a small standing chair leg. I then put the gun in my pocket again and was well aware of it only having two bullets left. But I didn't think about that at all as I was going down the rope on my way to freedom. As I had predicted, the rope ran out at around two thirds left of the building so I had to jump the rest of the way. Terrible idea.

I had landed on the pavement and crushed both my legs. To the point where I had to crawl in order to do anything. Even worse than how it was in my dream is what I am trying to say. When I was crawling away from the radio tower, I saw Gabumon looking at me and running towards me. When they were only a couple inches away, I was able to get myself on top of it when they turned into Garurumon and I started riding on their back.

"Matt how about to the hospital?"

"No I can't go there. If I reach there the doctor will know what is going on and my father will get the bills. Then he will learn about all that is going on and that will be another discussion entirely." I was refusing and I could tell by the moan of Garurumon that they were not going to be following this instruction.

"I will be taking you to the hospital even if you don't like it. You need to take care of your health. Maybe if your father finds about it, he can help you." Garurumon told me their choice and they started to run towards the hospital. Deep down I knew that they had made the right. I just didn't like it in the slightest.

"Matt, you could have just broken down that door. You didn't have to do that large leap down the building with the rope that you did. Before you ask, yes I did see it. But you were too far up and too far into the operation for me to do anything about it."

"I didn't think of that I guess. I just was so desperate to get out that I didn't think about it at all." I was saying and Garurumon told me that I should just go to sleep. Not wanting to listen to it but feeling my progressive fatigue kicking in, I followed their orders.

In my dream I had a sort of HP Lovecraft style dream. In the dream, I was walking around in the digital world. In the digital world, I was in a sort of fantasy town. Everything was normal for the digital world I guess if it weren't for the fact that some of the digidestined were living on like normal human beings. I talked to Sora when she walked up me.

"You seem like a new person. Hope you like your stay at this pleasant town. We love any and all visitors. So feel welcome to stay as long as you like." Sora was saying and held her hand out. "My name is Sora, what is yours?"

This was when the dream was a little different. "My name is Barry. I just came here after escaping from a prison cell. Don't tell anybody that detail. This is the first place I have found since I got out. Thanks for your hospitality." I told her and Sora got a different look on her face. One I genuinely never seen before.

"You look like somebody I met before. Probably just by chance." Sora decided and told me that she needed to continue with her household duties and left me alone. I smiled as she walked away. I liked this alternate universe. Although I had no idea why I said Barry instead of Matt.

A couple days pass in the dream and I later found out that Sora was kidnapped. This dreams version of Tai asked me to find her. He told me that she was in a hidden village to take care of a business sale since they owned a business together.

I followed in the direction of the way Tai told me. The village came up in my sight a few hours later and I started to ask the villagers around. They were all massive dicks that wouldn't tell me anything besides the fact that they would rebuild from the ground up after having their home town destroyed from a legion attack several decades ago. One of the villagers did talk to me though. They had explained that the town had worshiped things called the Deep Ones (see like H.P. Lovecraft). They then explained that the village was going to kill Sora as sacrifice. I then got a key to go down and save her while the rest of the town was doing the reading of their bible. I went down and freed her while hearing screams that seemed to be on the level of torture and murder. In order to avoid seeing this, we ran back to the town as fast as possible.

After I saved Sora, Tai thanked me very much and then gave me a paper. It was a picture of me. Tai then looked up at me and said that the digidestined had been looking for me for several years after I had left suddenly. I then figured it out. In the dream Barry was a fake identity. That way for whatever reason I could get away from the digidestined duties. By changing my name, they could no longer find the person named Matt. That person being me. I wondered what this meant to real life, if it had any.

That was when I woke up. Garurumon told me that we were at the hospital. I had brought up a good point though. "Wouldn't the people be concerned over a wolf bringing me inside?"

"I am sure that this is not the worst thing they have seen recently. Besides, I can just drop you off and a person can notice you and bring you inside." Garurumon said and placed me down. Then they turned back into Gabumon and hid behind the trash can. A few minutes later a person dragged me inside. I would soon come to see that this was T.K. who did this.

"What are you doing here?" I asked T.K. when I had finally came to my senses.

"I was just having a check up. You seem way worse than me. You seem like somebody who is about to die. You skin is legit turning purple." T.K. responded and I felt even worse the second he said it. I actually felt like I was turning purple. If that makes any sense.

"What was your check up about?" I asked him and T.K. seemed awful doing what he was about to do but he sighed and told me anyways.

"I just checked it up. I have herpes." T.K. said and before I could ask him anything on it he ran out of the hospital. I had no idea that he had slept with somebody before. Well when I think about it I think he did mention it that it happened once. During his sixth grade year. But that was only a year ago. That means in this year, T.K. had developed a case of a disease. I pondered then if I should tell either of our parents about it or if I should let him take care of it. Too late to talk about him over unprotected stuff, since this is the case. But I wish that it would have happened earlier.

I was on the chair in the hospital for such a long time. Mainly due to the fact that there were other patients that were being taken care before me. That had it much worse to. Who seemed like they were truly near death. The whole time I was waiting I felt like my head was about to pop and like my legs were about to fall off.

When it was finally my turn, they put me on a hospital bed and dragged me to one of the hospital rooms. I heard from one of the doctors that they think I would be in here for two or three weeks. This city might not even be alive for that long. If it was then that meant it was because of the digidestined and only the digidestined.

Feeling like everything was just utter shit, I decided to take some sleep. I don't really remember the dream and if I did I don't think I could really talk about it. At least when you consider what had happened when I had woken up. Who had visited me.

Upon waking up, I saw that it was around three in the morning. I saw somebody in a wheel chair coming on over to me. At first I was confused that this was happening and who it might have been. I knew nobody like that so that made it even worse. But as it got closer I realized that it was Davis, T.K.'s friend.

"What happened to you?" I asked the kid, wondering why I should care. Ever since I met him, I knew there was something fucked up about that creep. If he was half the man Tai expected him to be, then I was right. He smiled though as I said that even though his face looked black.

"Got hit by a car. Caused permanent leg paralysis. Got this condition just a few hours ago. Making it even worse by doing this. But now I am taking care of myself for it. But that is not the problem. You are the problem." Davis said and then injected a needle into me. After a few seconds, I felt great. Like the world was just right. All my pains went away.

"Daemon, do your job." Davis said and snapped his finger. Daemon then had a hand of their come out of Davis's chest and forced me to stand up. He then led me to a chair and Davis turned on a light near the table we were at.

"Just watch this footage I have to show you." Davis said and then took a camera out. He showed me the camera.

It showed several recordings. All of them showing a fellow digidestined getting fully murdered by Myotismon or a servant. I will recount them all.

First was Tai. He was walking around trying to find a exact good post to spy on their activities. At first he started to lose balance and he was falling off. As he was falling off, a digimon shot a gun at him. Causing several holes in his body. As he hit the ground, there were at least fifty holes in his body.

Second was Izzy. It was by a horrible beating with Myotismon. They took him to the park and beat his arms, legs, chest, face, ripping hair out. All this happened before they made a large cut on his chest and then snapped his neck. Being the final blow. His body fell down an caused a large thud.

Third it showed was Sora. She was fighting Myotismon after learning of Tai and Izzy. She seemed to be making good progress. That was until Myotismon managed to take control of Garurdamon, the ultimate form, and told them to burn Sora. Then Garudamon burned Sora to a crisp. She looked like a fried skeleton you would see in the museums.

Fourth one was Joe. As he was riding the sea with Ikkakumon, there was a sea snake attack. It grabbed Ikkakumon and crushed their body to death. Joe was thrown off and he fell into the water and eventually drowned. His death was the quickest and most pain free.

Fifth dead was Mimi. She was fighting Myotismon once again. It wasn't even a close one. Togemon got one swing of needles on it but Myotismon used their whip to grip Mimi and strangle her chest area. It showed her face turning red. When she was close to death, Myotismon came up and broke her back and stabbed her three times.

Sixth off was T.K. He had seen all these deaths up above the building. There was then a call to him. Walking up him was Phantomon. The two talked for a while and Phantomon revealed a truth. He had been working for the bad guy all along. Only telling them what to do to see how far we can actually get and see if the good guys were truly better. Phantomon then explained how it was a thing that he and Owikawa had been working on for over four years. The group found out of their plan too soon, and they had to eliminate us. Phantomon said that the only reason Gennai took T.K. in was that he could stop this plan. After this Phantomon stabbed T.K. with his energy sword and walked away. Not even taking a look at the lifeless body.

As of yet the only one that wasn't dead was Ken. Even that seemed like it wasn't going to last though. Given the fact that he was fighting a digimon that looked like a fully digivolved version of Greymon. It was at this point that Davis turned off the footage. Then he looked up at me and had a saddened look on his face.

"The easiest and only way to put this is that I need your help." Davis said and he put his hands on the table. Causing a much larger figure of demand.

"Why is that so? You just saw everybody die. There is no way we can win!"

"That is the exact plan. We make a new timeline. We can let this time line slip by as the timeline where Myotismon wins. The Myotismon wins time line. Please come with me with my plan on saving the world. I have the exact measurement on how far back we should go. Fifteen hours, all the way to ten am yesterday. Before that meeting that you guys had yesterday. Yes I know of that meeting. With this time rehash, we can avoid all that had happened in the last fifteen hours. Do you accept my offer?"

"Although it does sound tempting, I am not sold now. Please tell me more. Why are you doing this? Well I get why, but what exactly will this get us? What makes you think that you of all people can do it. No offense but you have nothing going for you. You're a fucking perverted man who looks at that one girl all the time who acts like he is ten times smarter than everybody. On top of that your crippled for life. What can you do?"

"I don't know. Maybe I can make a difference. I have a time machine. It actually works. I truly do more than you have ever and probably ever will credit for. If only you knew, then maybe you can grow a grain of fucking respect for me. But I can't tell you since you think I would be a man trying to get publicity. As for that girl, you are no better. Always thinking about Sora and wanting to get in her pants. At least what I feel is genuine love. What you feel is just basic lust. Maybe for you to respect me, I can tell you exactly what had happened in these last hours that we would be preventing."

"Sure go ahead tell me. Try and make me think that you're some hot stuff."

"Sora's mother would be alive. Since she was killed by incineration. Izzy wouldn't have his back injured and have his family think that he was awful and he wouldn't have to tell that Walter guy of his feelings. Ken wouldn't have to fight a awful digimon he created and wreck the entire town from doing so. Mimi wouldn't learn of her fathers sperm donations and all of her fake siblings. She can live peacefully thinking she is the only one. Joe's brother wouldn't find out that his ex girlfriend had a miscarriage and then he wouldn't have the chance to find out that she was lying to his face. That child was his kid. She didn't want him to find out though so she carried through that story like a asshole. He wouldn't find out that his crush ended up with the other guy. But given the fact that they are writing a new piece of history now, I might have to make that one happen still. Sorry, drifting. Joe wouldn't get his leg bitten off by a sea snake digimon because he wasn't careful on water. Tai wouldn't think that he was unimportant and unloved by his family. Ken wouldn't meet Kari and that can spare Kari's foolish childish crush on him. Most of all, MYOTISMON WON'T WIN!"

"You also won't be hit by a car." I pointed out and Davis shook his head.

"I am going by as my present self. My injury is present regardless. But I might not have a meeting with Daemon, I wouldn't start working with them and our fusion won't happen. I am going to be the one that tells you. Daemon is not a good guy. They are the worst of the worst. We are just working together to defeat Myotismon. Well maybe I can still make the truce with them, but this can give me the chance to avoid this fusion. Give me the chance. We can rewrite these next fifteen hours just by going back in time and once we do so everything will be at a second chance. We can then make everything happen in a more... positive way." Davis was saying and I was getting more sold by this the more I heard of it.

"Fine then. You're the boss. I will follow your lead. What will we do first?"

"First of all, we got to head back in time. To do so, I just need to press the right button." Davis answered and he took out a device with three buttons. He pressed the top one and a hole appeared. I stood up with my now recovered body and walked to the back of the wheelchair and grabbed it. "Now we go in and request our time." Davis told me and we went right into the hole. We requested to go to ten in the morning the previous day. Like Davis said, it worked perfectly.

When we were back to a certain place, I had noticed that we were on a side walk. Nobody even noticing that we were even there or that Davis was now in a wheelchair. "What do we do now?"

"We wait for now. Since the going back, Daemon and I broke our fusion. They will be showing up soon and we will talk our treaty through." Davis explained and I nodded. Still hoping that Davis knew exactly what he was talking about. Although he seemed like he did with the general tone of his voice. So perhaps I should relax a little bit.

About five minutes later, Daemon had found us and walked all the way up to us. "Hello Daemon, very long time no see. We got ourselves in a pretty rough position." Davis said and Daemon groaned under their breath.

"We already know about the time travel. Let's not pretend like we didn't just go through it. Let's just get our truce out of the way." Daemon was saying in a very annoyed voice.

"Yes let's. As we already discussed, we won't fight each other and work together until Myotismon is defeated. Now that we got that out of the way, let's go to that meeting you and your group was supposed to get to Matt. We don't want to show up and leave a bad impression." Davis said and I nodded.

"They will be curious why you will be there."

"You just explain to them that I already know what is going on. It's that simple." Davis told me to do as he looked at Daemon. "They think Daemon is a ally. Let's not ruin that image for them."

"Alright. Let's get on our way." I agreed and I started to take myself and Davis on his wheelchair on the way to our cabin in our camp. Daemon was following us right by my side. Not saying a single word, which made me feel even more off around them.

"What are you going to say at the meeting?" Davis asked and I thought on it.

"I will tell them that the separations won't work. Since they didn't before. I can't mention any of the time travel we just performed. That might make things even worse for them. Let's just keep it at us sounding like it is a hunch." I was giving my idea to Davis and he nodded as if that was the better choice.

We didn't really discuss it much more than that on the rest of the way over there. Once we were at the camp, I led Davis and Daemon over to cabin six. I was just thinking about the meeting that we were going to have and what I needed to say to make it different from before.

Once inside, everybody looked at us. Most of them being confused over Davis being there with me and Daemon to. Although T.K. was most surprised over the wheel chair on Davis.

"Why are you in that wheelchair?" T.K. asked Davis and I answered for him.

"He was hit by a car. It caused permanent leg paralysis." I told him and everybody seemed to feel bad for him over this fact. But Davis seemed like he didn't want people to talk about that.

"There are more important things to talk about. Such as how are you planning on beating Myotismon?"

"How do you know about Myotismon?" Sora asked him confused as the others seemed to get this thought in their heads.

"I have known about this world for a long time. Let's leave it at that." Davis responded and Izzy couldn't say that he knew what he was talking about anymore due to the timeline changing and him actually not knowing.

"Okay, well you better explain more when the chance comes up." Tai decided and we had gotten to the meeting.

"If you don't mind, can I call the shots here?" I asked him and looked at Davis. "And actually, with him as well?"

"I thought you hated that man. What makes it seem like you are tight with him all the sudden?" T.K. started to pick up on the fact that maybe there was something just between us. I still didn't tell him and Davis didn't either.

"I think the way you need to go at Myotismon is that some of us go right at the Radio Tower. Attack his main line of defense right away. I heard about Ford Inc. from your father Mimi. He says that your boss is acting quite odd there. I think some should go there and take care of that. Then there was one other thing that is going on that you might think we need to take care of." Davis was saying and even I was confused by that.

"There is a place under ground. There are rumored to be some digimon down there. Doing some business down there, taking care of some operations. Possibly even getting more in this world. Obviously we need to take care of this problem before it gets any worse."

"How did you find out about that?" Mimi asked and was mainly talking about it all but mostly the underground.

"That was when I was hit by the car. I was going down there and on my way out to escape from several digimon attacking, the car showed up super fast and hit me. I wasn't looking both ways and now I will forever face the consequences. But my walkiblity is nowhere near as important as this world being saved. In order for this world to be saved, I am willing to die. I hope you guys can have that same amount of dedication." After Davis said that Daemon came in to add some more info.

"T.K., I talked to Gennai before I came to this world. He said that he needed to talk to you. He didn't tell me what about just that the talk was needed. Aside from that, I think we should try and get enough coverage on all three things. I think that if we only send one or two one way, then like six another, the focus will be rather bad."

"Well Davis can't do anything on his wheelchair. At best he can stay here. Maybe being a overseer." Izzy was saying and then he had the idea. "Great idea, you can use my computer to watch over everything. I made this program once and it has worked with Tai when he was here. I just need to bring the window back up." Izzy was saying and got on the computer right away. Then once it was up, he put it on a table in the cabin and told Davis that he can go there when he was ready.

"Wait why are you letting this guy right in without talking to him at all? We don't know about him. For all we know, he might be working for Myotismon. At least with Daemon we have talked to them a few times and therefore know something. But with this guy... we know nothing." Ken was pointing out a very valid point.

"What doesn't matter is how well we know him. If he can add something good to the whole thing then he can help out as much as he wants. I think he will be good enough. Any ally is better than a eight man army plus eight monsters." Tai said in his defense even though in the other timeline Tai was the one thinking he was a bad guy.

"Okay, let's not worry about that. Let's talk about something more important. Which one goes where?" Sora got right to the main subject.

"That is where I take over. I think it should be this. T.K. goes to Ford Inc. Some others follow his lead. I say Ken, and Daemon go there. While Tai, Izzy, and Sora go to the underground place. You will have to get his directions guys. I mean Davis's. Then Mimi, Joe and I go to the Radio Tower. As we already discussed, Davis will stay here." I proposed and nobody had any rejection.

That was when our camp head walked in. "What is going on?" He asked when he saw everything. Unwillingly we explained what was happening.

"Oh my god. That means that I need to unleash it. Plan forty one. I never thought that it needed to go." The camp head said and looked at Davis. Who nodded as if telling him that it was needed to be done.

"What is plan forty one?" One of the digimon asked and Eric, the head, explained in a couple sentences.

"Plan forty one was a plan made by the creator of the digital world during the first war. It was to bring a army of digimon over from the digital world. These ones are meant to help in a battle if it got this bad. But it hasn't been done in over a hundred years. Are we sure that it can work?" Eric seemed to be asking Davis who then nodded again. "Right away then. I will do it now." Eric said and walked out of the cabin to do this so called plan forty one.

"Let's save this world and do it right!" I yelled and everybody besides Davis left the cabin. Who then got the computer ready to watch over everything. I then looked at the gun in my pocket. Two bullets left. Just in case I needed to use it. Mainly upon myself. A possibility that was coming in my head for some reason.

While we were walking out, there were two digimon watching above. A wizard digimon and a cat digimon. Wizardmon and Gatomon respectively. They would also help out in the big battle.

* * *

**Morgan's Notes:**

What is still canon in this new timeline and what is gone from the last timeline? I will give a small list.

Canon

Devimon arc

Etemon arc

Myotismon arc (chapters 25-28 until the meeting at the final scene, so Ken's son is still conceived)

Chapter 31 (Legacy of Ken, happens but just in a different way)

Chapter 32.5 (Like 31, it happens but with a different lead up for it to happen)

Everything after this point

Uncanon

All these events are canon, in the Myotismon Wins timeline, not this one.

Chapter 28 (meeting only)

Chapter 29

Chapter 30

Chapter 32

So these last chapters can be removed from continuity entirely. In fact, I suggest you pretend like those never happened. So in the main timeline (our one we are in), Sora's mother doesn't die, Sora doesn't meet Todd, her supposed future husband and have two daughters with him, Davis never tells Izzy any of those reveals (although all these reveals happen but in their own time) and Izzy doesn't get attacked by Myotismon, he doesn't confess a crush to Walter, Mimi doesn't talk over death so much and she doesn't learn of her father being a donor (although that detail is true still). Legacy of Ken and last chapter still happen but with different lead ins but the same story. Every single event following, unless stated other wise (and I will state it in case) is in the new canon.


	36. Edge of Freedom

_The Story So Far: In the year 2018, two older men Joe and T.K. decide that they want to write down some events that happened when they were much younger people._

_Time goes back to the year 1990, when Joe meets six kids at a camp cabin. Matt, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Izzy and T.K. himself. They were taken away by a giant wave that led them to a new world. The digital world. They met seven digimon there. Gomamon, Gabumon, Agumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, and Patamon._

_The group defeats some digimon and through the process gets digivolution, a raise in power. Soon enough they meet their first enemy. Devimon. Who sends all the children to a different part of the island._

_Matt and Tai go through the terrible snow storms together. Izzy and Mimi figure out the puzzle to a temple. Joe and Sora get themselves out of a ritual. T.K. remembers his past with his best friend and finds his new purpose. They all meet up and fight Devimon who gets defeated by Patamon's digivolution, Angemon. But at the cost of their life._

_Meanwhile, a somewhat older man named Ken finds news his older brother Sam had just committed suicide. Saddened by the news, he goes to Sam's girlfriends house where they debate about Sam's best moments and have fond memories. They have sex without protection which gets her pregnant. To a boy as was later revealed in a brief flash forward._

_Ken goes to the digital world by force and trains under a digimon called JewelBeemon, who serves Daemon. Here he meets his partner Wormmon and they become allies. Later Ken finds out JewelBeemon is evil and defeats them. Ken and Wormmon try to find more answers of his brothers suicide and this leads on a giant journey. One that leads to him meeting the digidestined._

_Back at the man group, a old man explained that the group is still not done. They have a long way to go. They have to gather up seven tags (six if you remove T.K. for losing Angemon) in a different island. The group leaves on this journey and T.K. abandons the group right away. To find his own purpose._

_The main group finds their tags. Tai gets courage, Joe gets reliability, Matt gets knowledge, Mimi gets sincerity, Izzy gets knowledge, and Sora gets love. Ken joins the group and gets kindness. Here the group meets a new villain Etemon and have trouble defeating them._

_Meanwhile with T.K., he reaches this priory. In it is a digimon called Bearmon. Here T.K. learns of Dagomon and the dark world. T.K. helps Bearmon over throw the threat of the dark world and Dagomon. Meanwhile getting his own understanding of being a hero and getting his own goals. He gets a green energy sword from Bearmon as a honor of victory._

_Later T.K. meets the group again and they team up to defeat Etemon. After reaching a place called Metal City where they each learn of their own virtues. Ken fights a digimon called Mellinoumon with a man from the past named Ryo. T.K. and Bearmon defeat Etemon but Bearmon dies and T.K. does it. Here Bearmon gives T.K. his blue energy sword. The rest of the group defeats a digimon called Datamon and Tai gets sent to earth._

_The group celebrates the victory and T.K. becomes Gennai's apprentice. The group learns of a prophecy:_

_Eight go on a adventure, already happened_

_They must regroup to unlock a great power, digivolution_

_Angel shall meet the kiss of death, Angemon's death_

_Holy swordsmen will save lives, hints of T.K. so far_

_Creator and destroyer uniting, not yet happened_

_Evil masters rising and falling, not happened yet_

_Traitor and darkness consuming a hero worse than death, not yet happened_

_Arrows of light to unlock a ancient miracle, not yet happened_

_After learning of the prophecy the group looks for Tai. But then the group all separates. However they meet together again and save a city and return home. T.K.'s friend Davis meets Daemon and they unite to defeat the new enemy Myotismon. The group all goes to different parts to stop the invasion from growing. Which fails miserably. The group pretty much all dies so Davis and Matt go back in time to fix the mistakes. At the meeting Matt suggests a new way of fighting. This is where we are now in our grand tale._

* * *

Chapter 34: Edge of Freedom

_I_

_The Concador (Davis's POV)_

Our big battle started off with a knock on the cabin door soon after the meeting. "Come in!" I yelled at the person who knocked, thinking that their name was either Eric of Daemon. Soon though I would be proven wrong.

"Okay Davis, what is going on here?" I heard Cody's voice say when he came into the room. I was looking surprised as he sat on one of the beds. How did he know that I was going to be here of all places.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked and Cody said that he saw me heading by this camp and going into this building.

"What do you plan on doing with this digimon invasion?" Cody asked me and I shook my head. That was when he noticed the fact that I was in a wheelchair. He sat down all surprised. As if sorry that he suggested something that I couldn't do.

"Sorry Davis. How are mom and dad going to react?"

"There will be no reaction if we can't defeat Myotismon and their servants. Not to sound like a dick, but mom and dads reaction to my paralysis is relatively minor compared to the world being in danger." I said probably swearing for the first time in front of him willingly.

"I'm just worried that they will be sad to see this. Really limits down what your capabilities are. I don't think this has ever happened to you before."

"No it hasn't but this is not the main point. Now that I am a wheelchair, I am pretty much limiting on how much I can help to being on this computer and having to talk to everybody. Which is why I ask that you do something for me." I was saying and told Cody to look next to him on the bed. Since I had put something there in the few minutes I was alone.

"What is this?" Cody asked clearly confused when he looked at it.

"A suit. I might add on and say that this is a superhero suit. It's called the Concador. I was originally going to use it for myself until this happened. But I wish that you go in my place. I wish that you can be the hero for me." I was saying and Cody seemed to look at it up and down.

"Are you sure that I should be the one to wear it?" Cody asked me and I nodded. I did it in a way that was pushing even further that this was his destiny. Cody then seemed a little worried as he put the suit on. Which truth be told looked a lot better on him than it did on me.

"Now that we got this out of the way, how about we start being a hero. Here take this chip. Put it in your ear and you can hear me when I talk to you. I will tell you where to go and what to do when I see something alright." I took a small chip out and handed it to him. "Don't tell Izzy, but I just noticed that he had one of those. So we're going to use it."

As I said that Cody seemed to laugh a little and put it in his ear. "When do I start?"

"Right now. Just listen to what I say." I responded and Cody nodded then left the cabin. Right away he closed the door and as he did so I was wondering how well he could actually do the job. I really hoped that he could and that I wasn't sending him to his death or horrible injury. But maybe that was the bad side of me thinking here.

I turned around to face the computer screen. "So Cody, how about you view the park first? I think that will be a good starting place. Most things happen there obviously."

"Are you sure that I am going to find something there?" Cody asked not entirely sure if what I was saying was correct.

"It's worth a try. If you don't find something there, just try the general streets. You will find something eventually." I was saying and Cody was saying that he would try what I said.

I was watching Cody walk his way to the park on the computer. When he was about two blocks away, he heard a loud noise. One that sounded like a thing was being thrown out of a really tall building. Cody looked around and saw somebody falling down.

"You take care of that first." I was saying really fast and Cody seemed to get what I meant. I was talking about taking care of this falling woman. "Press the yellow button on the right arm."

"Why should I do that?" Cody asked as he pressed the button and revealed a set of wings. "Okay I will admit that's pretty sweet." He said and then flew up to the falling woman. He managed to grab her while she was close to hitting the ground. Safely, he led her the rest of the way down and placed her on her feet.

"Thank you my hero." The woman said and Cody said in a voice that made him sound far older than ten:

"It is my duty. Now I must check what was going on up there." After Cody said that he started flying up to the floor of the building that had the broken window. Since he thought that this was the most likely canidate for the one she fell out of.

"Don't push yourself too hard. If you do that, you will eventually become useless and won't be able to do anything else." I was telling him when he was getting close t the floor the broken window was on.

"I think you worry too much. I know what I am doing." Cody was telling me and his feet hit the ground of the room the woman fell off of. He started to look around the room.

"What happened?" Cody was asking and when he looked into the bathroom he saw a man that was holding a knife. He was all bleeding on his arms. Wondering what was even happening, Cody said real calmly "Why are you holding that knife?"

"It's none of your business you freak. You don't get involved in matters that don't belong to you. I should be allowed to do whatever I please with my woman."

"What are you talking about?" Cody and I asked almost at the exact same moment. Then Cody looked over and saw another woman. Separate from the one that fell off the building. She was cut up so badly there was no way she was alive.

"When I am done with them, they serve no more use for me. So I get rid of them. You can't do anything about it you stupid hero want to be. I saw you save that one woman falling from my room. Well let me tell you, she is the only one that has ever been saved." The man was saying as he was coming closer to Cody with that knife.

"How many woman have you done this with?" Cody asked a little carefully, and I felt like he was having a plan with the tone he had. He always had a plan when he used this tone of voice.

"At least sixty. I have gotten away with it every single time. Shows you how bad the crime system is here." The man responded as Cody seemed genuinely amazed by this statement.

"Wait seriously, sixty. Not going to lie. Sort of impressive. But you are right shows you just how bad the crime system is here." Cody was saying with shock.

"You wouldn't believe it. Sometimes it even took place in front of a police car where police were. Jesus, it pisses me off how well I can get away with these crimes. I want at least a little bit of a challenge." The man was saying and he charged right at Cody.

Completely as a defense move, Cody knocked the knife out of the man and kicked the blade right into the man himself. The man started to look at him in shock as he was starting to walk backwards before falling over and hitting his head on the toilet. "Oh my Cody, what did you do?" I asked super surprised as Cody activated the wings again.

"I don't know how that happened, but let's agree to never have me do this again." Cody responded and ran to the edge and jumped over the edge and started flying on his wings. After he was well out of sight, the police came in to see what the noise was and the dead man and woman.

"Oh my god I am going to be in so much trouble." Cody was saying under his breath several times while he was flying. He kept going on over to the park. When he had reached the park ground, he landed his feet down and looked around. "What should I do now?" He asked as I told him to just sit down and wait for something to happen. This was also so we can both let what happened sink in.

"I had no idea that the crime system was so bad in this city." I was saying as I was just waiting for something, anything to happen. Cody seemed to agree with me with the movement he made with his body. Which always showed that he was uncomfortable with something.

"At least that person is taken care of." Cody was saying in a trying to assure himself sort of way. Trying to convince himself that what he did wasn't all that bad after all.

It was soon after that when a digimon started to walk up to the park. The digimon had red eyes which sort of indicated to me that maybe they were working for Myotismon. Yeah I know cliche but still.

The digimon was all snake like. As if it were the thing that you saw in the second Harry Potter movie. "Cody, you have the helmet on. It can't see your eyes. You don't have to worry about looking at it. Just think about that while you are trying to defeat them." I was saying to Cody in a mentor like way. Cody seemed off about it at first but also seemed to get more used to that idea.

Cody started to get out of his chair and was walking over to the snake. When he got a foot or so away from it, I was looking around for something that can defeat it that Cody could use. "See that fountain?" I asked and Cody looked behind him and saw what I was talking about. "Try and get the snake to get on the tip of it. That way it would sort of stab itself on the spiky bit."

"I hope that you aren't saying this for a plan out of your ass." Cody replied and I stayed quiet. That was to indicate that this was exactly what this plan was.

The snake saw Cody and made a really fast charge at him. Cody jumped to his side. The snake saw him made the side jump. Cody barely made it without hurting his leg. The snake came at him again.

After that Cody jumped up to the edge of the fountain. By now everybody in the town was watching what he was doing. As I was watching this to I was wondering how he got this skill or if it was something that came along with the suit. The snake started to get on the fountain surface to get closer to Cody. When the snake had gotten closer to him, Cody jumped in the water to create a small distraction splash.

When the distraction splash was made the snake started moving around like crazy. At one point they took a small bite at Cody without even meaning to. It made a small mark on his face. Only for a second did Cody make any deal of it. By rubbing the wound and then starting to climb the fountain statue.

"This is becoming a lot more dangerous than I thought it would be." I was saying in a voice that was showing my regret over the situation. The snake started to crawl up the statue and when they were reaching the top, Cody jumped up and started to fall behind as the snake got stabbed by the spike at the top. Cody hit the ground and let out a sigh to indicate that this was the most tiring thing he had ever done.

"Okay you just took care of that. How about you get the hell back here. That way nobody really starts to question what you are doing." I was saying knowing that things would get a lot worse if he did talk and stuck around. Not liking it but realizing I was right, Cody started to go back to the summer camp cabin.

He ran all the way to the cabin at a pretty fast pace. Only really stopping once or twice for a couple seconds to get a little bit of a breather. Then he stood straight up again and started running all the way back. Once he made it to the cabin he ran inside and closed the door right away. He flopped on the bed and took the helmet off.

"That was enough action for one day if you were to ask me." Cody said after a few seconds of resting. I turned my chair around that way I can look at him.

"There is still more for us to do. I just thought that a little bit of a break would have been good for you. What are we going to do now? Everybody knows of you in that area. If you try and go out again the people will very quickly see who you are. I know enough about people that no matter how good your cover is, people will find out eventually." I was saying as I looked behind one of the beds. Seeing a skateboard that looked like it was in pretty decent condition.

"Have you ever gone skating before?" I asked a little curious as Cody gave me an annoyed look.

"You know that I have not. What is the point in even asking me?" Cody had a tone in his voice that suggested distaste.

"Well I don't know everything in your life. But I think you need to learn how to do it now. Because that will be your new way of going around." I said and rolled my chair over to the skateboard. I grabbed it and brought it over to Cody.

"Are you sure that I can really use it well like at all?" Cody asked as I nodded with confidence.

"Like almost everything else it just takes some time. The first tries will be a little rough but you will get good at it soon enough." I then fully handed him the skateboard after I had said that last sentence.

"You have a lot of confidence for me. What have I done to earn any of it?"

"You have been a good person. I wish I was as good as you are. That way I can have possibly prevented some things horrible to have happen in the past. But you already know that. Now go back out and try to fulfill my mistakes. With every battle that is won, the world is more free from this world that I have brought upon earth."

"Okay if you claim that I can do it." Cody nodded as he put the helmet back on and left the house. I then came on to the area where the computer was and saw that Cody was using the skateboard for transportation.

"Just the way I wanted to see it." I said to him as I saw him getting into it after a few fumbles and getting backs on. "How about you just ride around the town? Something is bound to show up at some time."

"Okay will do." Cody said in response and started riding in the left direction. The opposite of the direction that he had went earlier to reach the park. As he was riding longer the more I was thinking that something was bound to pop up soon or later. I mean you can only avoid conflict for so long.

That was when there was a knock on the cabin door. This one did surprise me. For a little bit I had forgotten of the other people of this group to save everybody and thought that it was Cody and I.

"Come in." I said thinking that maybe it was Daemon and if it wasn't, I could easily just close the screen and pretend like it was nothing.

In came in something that blew me by surprise even more than Cody. It was Yolei. "Davis, what are you doing in a wheelchair? I heard about the accident from some other people and heard that you were here." She was saying and I was wondering who could have possibly told her. T.K. maybe but I don't think they are on great terms. Even if he did apologize to her over everything he did.

"I'm paralyzed. Now I'm just sort of kicking back here waiting for something to happen." I told her hoping that maybe she could buy it.

"Yeah I highly doubt that you are just sitting here. You the soccer player of our class would never sit around. You must be trying to figure out a way to cure yourself or are maybe thinking of schemes to help other people even in here." Yolei was saying and she was walking closer to me, and therefore the computer. I had to find a way to get her away from the computer.

"Yolei, you don't want me to possibly trip you right?" I was saying in a tone that made me hope she could buy that story.

"Oh come on. You know that I know better than that. I know how to stay clear away from this type of stuff." Yolei was saying as I closed the computer screen a little bit. I gulped a little bit which really didn't help my whole situation.

"Relax man. I was just saying that you were probably trying to help something out. Take a little bit of a breather." Yolei was saying a little disappointed that I wasn't being more open to her. So I sighed and understood what I must do.

"I can't possibly tell you. It is too much for you. I know this and I don't care if you think that I am being too overly harsh on you for saying this, but I know what I am trying to say to you. Yet I doubt that you do and..."

"You know what Davis? How about you just stop before you make matters any worse for yourself. From the way it is being descried here it seems like you think I am some sort of idiot. I really don't like that."

"No I am not saying that you are a idiot of any kind. I am just saying that most people would not really understand what I am thinking in my head and all the things that I have gone through."

"Just because you recently got put in a wheelchair doesn't mean that you have gone through some horrible thing that nobody else has gone through. It's not like you got to see a huge chunk of history that nobody else alive has seen. Because that is just being a egotistical little brat. Grow up and try to see things in the other light. You might actually learn a thing or two if you do so." She said and just walked away. I could just hear how pissed she was when she was saying that.

Feeling like all hope was gone and like I failed miserably, I watched as the door closed and then turned back around to the computer. I opened it once again and started to get back to what I was supposed to be doing. "I wish that she just knew the truth. I just wished that I could finally tell somebody." I said as the physical and mental pain was getting larger.

I examined what was going on. What I had seen was that he was on top of a building with the skateboard in his left arm. This seemed strange enough to me until I figured out why he was all the way up here. He was trying to run away from a digimon that was fighting him. As Yolei suggested earlier unmeaningly, it was a spider one.

"This one hopefully seems easy enough." I was saying and told Cody to just not really worry about it. Spiders were actually really easy creatures to take care of. Cody jumped up on the skateboard and used that as a hitting device. He hit the spider hard in the head with it. For a small moment the spider started to walk a little bit closer to him but as he was walking closer, Cody swung one of his wing arms and made a cut on the body of the spider with the sharp points of the wings. Then as the spider started to fall down Cody grabbed it and threw it over the edge of the building. That was when Cody did something I would have never expected him to do. He started riding down the side of the building to get to the bottom.

"Where do you think I should go now?"

"I really have no idea. Maybe you should just figure some things out." I was saying in response to his question. It was sort of his choice on what he should be doing.

Cody got on the skateboard again and started riding it for a little while. I was watching as he was just looking to find some sort of place where something was happening where he can help out. But as time went on, there was nothing happening and he started to relax a little bit. I could see it with him standing more straight and each skate being taken with more ease.

"Seems like there really isn't too much more where I can do anything really." He was saying and he started heading to what seemed like a more specific direction. I was curious where it may have been at first. But as he was riding more and more I realized that it was actually going to be the skating park.

"Are you sure that you want to go there? Maybe people will make fun of you and say that you're not good enough to be there." I was saying and Cody told me to just relax myself. Not like anything bad was going to be happening.

Soon enough he reaching the skating park and sat down at the edge for a moment. Probably to give himself a break from all the skating that he had just done. Although he refused to take off the helmet and when some people had started to notice his presence more, they started walking up to him. As if he were there prey.

"I'm not going to be here forever. I'm just going to be here to give myself a quick breather." Cody was telling one of them when they had gotten really close to him. In fact they were actually starting to touch him and all that stuff. He was becoming increasingly more uncomfortable with their attitude towards him.

"Leave me alone." He said and pushed one of them. Since this was over the edge of the skating bowl the guy fell right in and started rolling all the way down to the center of the bowl.

"Oh now you gone too far." Another one of them said and they started to get on Cody for doing what he did. As a response Cody got on the board and used the top of it to knock that person in the chest. The person just fell down on their back to the ground.

Before that second person he had a mini fight with could do anything else another digimon started walking in the direction they were at. It was something that looked like a person thrown into a hot boiling machine and then taken out right after the experiment was finished.

At first everybody else besides Cody seemed like they were about to piss their pants. Some of them dropped their back packs. As the digimon was walking closer to them Cody picked up one of the back packs. He found a large still full bottle of Fanta soda and a thing of Mentos. "Okay everybody, stop standing there like a idiot and do something!" Cody yelled and that seemed to get them focused again.

While some of them started to do something to help Cody was taking care of the Fanta bottle. He unscrewed the lid and put the entire thing of Mentos in there. Then he closed the bottle once again and then threw it right at the digimon.

One second, two seconds, three seconds. BOOM! The noise of the impact the bottle made when it hit the digimon was so loud it could have woken up anybody in the entire neighborhood. "That was epic!" I actually yelled when I saw that explosion.

Some of the other people at the skating park started to take their meth and make small bomb looking things out of it. The digimon that had the Fanta Mento explosion happen to them seemed staggered for a moment but them when they had regained idea of what they were doing they started running at all of them even faster. One of the people hit them with their skateboard and the board broke on impact. Part of it getting in the neck of the digimon.

For a second the digimon acted like this hurt a ton. But then they grabbed part of the broken board and stabbed it in the foot of that same person. However as a response attack the same guy gave Cody another part of the broken skateboard and Cody did that exact same stabbing motion. But instead he stabbed it in the chest. Which did seem like it had hurt.

The skaters that were making bomb looking things out of their meth balls told the people up there to get out of the way. Most of them did just that. Cody grabbed the person who had their foot stabbed and he kicked away the remaining boards. Soon after they were all out of the way the skaters threw their meth bombs at the digimon. Each explosion becoming more effective on the enemy. It took like six or seven explosions for it to finally seem like it was defeated though.

When all of that was done all of the guys looked at Cody. "Thanks for helping there. Sorry for acting so hard on you. If you want to come back or stay another little while, go ahead." One of them had said in a semi forced, semi genuine way.

"Thank you for the offer. I may come back later. Who knows. But thanks for helping me take care of that thing. You have no idea what could have happened if we didn't finish that thing off." Cody told them and grabbed the skateboard he had been using and started going back to my cabin place.

"That was some crazy work you just did over there." I was saying and Cody didn't respond for a couple seconds.

"I'm just surprised they were able to make some sort of plan like that out of the blue. Kind of shows that these type of people aren't complete idiots after all." Cody was telling me as a response. He actually seemed kind of pleased with this whole thing.

Soon afterwards, he came back up to the cabin. "What are you going to be doing now?" I asked him and he just said that he would be taking a bit of a rest. So he flopped himself on one of the beds right away and took a bit of a rest. After he did that I went right back to the computer. To check out all the other events.

After a few more hours Cody woke up. He said that he was heading out again. Not exactly saying where or what he was doing when he left. But I knew deep down what he had been planning. He was going to help out more of the battle. I even was able to confirm this when I looked at the computer and saw him skating in the direction of another potential saving place. Soon, by the end of the night, he would become a real hero I bet.

_II_

_Strange Family Tree (Matt's POV)_

Everything was going well for say the first hour or so. I was thinking about the best way I can go and ask Sora on a date. Yes I had actually been getting to that point where I was getting the courage to ask her on the date.

"Sora, I have liked you for a very long time. I wish that you and I could go on a date together and see if perhaps we will like that." I was saying and moved my fake ribbon around to make it more nice. I smiled as if thinking that I was going to do a great job wowing her.

"Hey, how about you and me go out. Maybe to some dinner or to check out the stars. Never mind, your choice. You are the girl and the girls should get to choose."

"No wait, I got a better one. Sora, I think that we are very much up there in chances of being able to work out as a couple. I think we should give it a chance. You and me, meet at my house tonight." After I said that third one, I stopped from talking further because I was thinking that maybe I had already nailed it just fine. Maybe that was just the egotistical part of me who thought that I know, but whatever.

"Gabumon, do you think that maybe we should try and talk to her now?" I asked Gabumon trying and get their opinion on the whole matter. My digimon had remained silent for a little bit.

"If you think that you are really ready for it." Gabumon answered and I nodded. I didn't just think that I was ready. I knew that I was ready.

"Now all we have to do is just find her." I was saying as I started to walk in the direction of Sora. Right now I had no desire to really help out the digimon and saving the world. What I had wanted to take care of was asking Sora for a date. I don't care if she said no, I just needed to take the offer.

"Matt don't you think that maybe you think overly hard on this whole thing? Shouldn't we try and deal with trying and save our worlds?"

"That can wait a little while. Trying and asking the woman I love to go on a date with me is something that can't wait at all."

"This seems totally reversed Matt. I don't try and stop you from doing anything that you like but in this case, I will do all that I can to make sure that you don't fuck up worse than you really need to." Gabumon was saying as I started to get just the faintest hint of annoyed with Gabumon trying and getting me to focus on a matter that everybody else in the group was already taking care of. If I just needed to help, then that can wait five minutes right? There were already seven other people and seven other digimon doing stuff. The world wasn't going to end with my lack of doing stuff for a few minutes. At least in my mind that is.

"Trust me Gabumon. There are seven other digidestined. We will be fine. If it was just me and you, then you have the point of the century. But it isn't just us. So your point is invalid." After I said that Gabumon stopped even trying to say something to me. They knew that it wasn't go to work and there was no point in even attempting.

We were getting closer to finding Sora and as with each step that we had gotten closer, I was starting to get more confident in the idea that she would say yes to my question. With each step, I could tell that Gabumon was starting to get a bit more concerned about the fact that we were walking further and further away from our job.

"I hope that she says yes. That way it can be worth it. All this walking out of topic and getting off of course." Gabumon was saying the more we were getting away from our job. I hated to admit it but the closer we got the more that I was starting to agree with what they were saying.

Soon enough I found the shirt of Sora. I then thought that this was the moment. "Hey Sora!" I yelled and she looked back to see me. For just a moment she seemed surprised that I had called to her attention.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" She was asking me and I had nodded but right after I nodded I started to speak my reasoning for doing what I had done.

"I was wanting to ask you something really badly. I hope that you say yes to this." I was saying and put both my knees to the ground. I hoped that she wouldn't think of this as some off proposing of marriage to her. Since that was the exact opposite of what I was going to ask. A date had nothing to do with marriage unless if we loved each other so much that we wanted to get married after one day. Something highly unlikely.

"Oh sure I'm fine with you asking me anything. Is something bothering you?" She seemed so honest about this worried that it made me remember even more why I had liked her so much. I took a deep breath and asked her the question.

"Sora, would you like to go on a date with me?" I asked her and waited for a moment. I was hoping that she was't just going to shot me down right away. Something that was a small fear playing in my head. With each second I was getting more worried that she was going to say no.

"Yes Matt. I will go on the date with you. When do you want to do it? After Myotismon gets defeated?" Sora accepted my offer and for a few seconds I was so amazed by her acceptance that I was silent for a moment. When I was about to say yes to her idea of just doing it right after Myotismon gets defeated something weird had happened. I was snatched up and started to be led all the way to a odd place. I had no idea what the thing that was leading me there was. For some reason I thought it would be something similar to the Flash or something like that. Due to how fast the thing that had kidnapped me was.

After about thirty seconds or so, I was thrown on to the ground. For a second I thought that this was the most confusing thing in my entire life. But then I had thought of it and decided that even with this, all the digimon attacks I had battled through and heard of, this would be in the top twenty, but not number one. However if this was even a day ago earth time that would be number fucking one.

Anyways, sorry for that tangent. After I was in the ground for a moment, I started to look around and see what was going on in the room I was in myself.

Somebody had walked into the room and laughed when he had seen me. As if he were excited to to see me in particular for some reason or other. "Hello Matt. I have been waiting for so long for this event that I don't even know where to even start." The man had said and I was beyond curious on how he actually knew my name.

"How do you know my name?" I asked the man and he looked at me confused. Like he was offended by the fact that I had asked him this question. Then as soon as this got on his face it had faded away as if it were amusing that I had asked him this question.

"Because we are family Matt." The man was saying and then introduced himself. "My name is Eddie Ishida. Or as some call me, I am Owikawa."

"That second name sounds a little familiar. But I have no idea about the first name."

"Well you see the thing is... I am not exactly from your time. I came to be here from a part of the future. I am supposed to be your grand son from a different timeline."

"Does this mean that I could be one of the most important aspects of the group this whole time and I just had no idea about it?" I was asking not even sure if I liked this fact or not.

"No chance about it. There is nothing really important about you. All you are here for is that I am just keeping you alive that way you can have a kid who will eventually have one them self. So you will just stay here for the rest of the invasion and all I will be doing to provide for you in the minimum to make sure that you are still alive." The man seemed to get more and more evil in his voice as he kept saying this.

"What have you been doing all these years?"

"I have been watching over some of your companions. Most important Ken." Owikawa explained and then he had a personal flashback to when Ken was just a kid. It was the first time he had seen the kid in person. He was coming home from playing at school that day.

"I wish that even when you have to be booted off, that I can feel some attachment to you. I feel awful that I will have to kill off Sam someday. Nothing against you in particular. I have to save and keep my time line at the same time. To save it I have to kill Sam and to keep it, I have to make sure that you die off as well. But I will give you a few more years to have some life. I have waited several decades for you to be born. I can give you and your brother a few more to have some fun and for me to grow to care a little." He was saying to himself when he was in a car across the block.

"Why have you been watching over him?" I asked this guy and he seemed to get out of his reflective state.

"I am just making sure that my timeline can be as true as possible. I need to have everything line up perfectly for when I can come back to my own and see my parents again. Which means that soon enough I have to kill him. I already got rid of his brother to make sure he doesn't have a kid that killed my parents. But you won't seem to care. That's several years down the line. I was originally going to give Ken another four or five years. Until he was about twenty one or so. But he seems to be progressing so fast that I might have to boot him off in the next couple days."

"So you are going to kill off everybody that way you can go back to your time. Do you not know how stupid this sounds? None of it will work out. There is a chance that your parents might not get born or even get together in your time line because of the fact that time line changes all the time." I was trying to convince this guy of how awful his plans were.

"But that is the thing. I am following everything in a precise fashion. That way this potential chance won't come. Not stop talking and I can get back to my work."

"What exactly are you working on?" I asked to buy some more time and earn some more info.

"I am working on my own transporter. Once this invasion sub sides I don't feel any need to stay here any longer. I can just go back to my time. I have changed up the time line in enough ways that I can go back after this. Just another few more hours and I can finally meet my parents. I must say that you are pretty disappointing for being my grand father. I didn't think that you would just be a douche bag that is way to center on getting the girl that you won't even win."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you won't get Sora from what I am from. I won't tell you exactly who you end up with or who she ends up with. What matters is that you and her... not happening." When he finished telling me that he stopped talking and left me alone. I felt awful when I had heard that.

For a second I felt the gun in my pocket. This guy was evil, and he was my grandson. I might not even be that major of a role besides producing the person to have this man. Then he says that I won't even get the girl. At this point I felt no need to even try and stay around much longer. I might as well just take care of some final things and then do it.

I looked around and saw a small bottle that you see the gel put into in the movies. I looked behind and saw that he wasn't watching. So I dragged myself closer to it and grabbed it. I opened the tip and unzipped my pants. I then took the tip of my under wear off. Then thinking about Sora and all the interactions that we had together and how much I loved to see her and I together even if we didn't, I had gotten erect. For the next twenty seconds, I kept going harder and harder until eventually I came into the small bottle like tube. After I did that I put my under wear back up and rezipped my pants. Then I put the cap back on and put the bottle i my pants.

"To pass down my family line." I said, realizing that if this were to work and my eventual plan were to be pulled through, I would never get to see my first and only child. But this was a sacrifice I would be willing to pull to defeat this enemy.

Suddenly I saw another person come into the room. This was what made Owikawa or Eddie or whatever turn around and see what was happening. "Don't you even think about taking him!" I heard him yell and the guy who just showed up gave a odd response.

"I will do whatever with this man I feel is needed to save our world." He responded and grabbed me. Then he started flying away out of the building. "Just a little longer." He said after about a minute away from the building. Then he dropped me off near a post light. He took of his helmet to reveal that he was Cody.

"How did you know I would be here?" I asked Cody and he said in a rather quiet tone.

"I heard everything that happened. What are you planning on doing?" Cody asked me and I gave a calm answer considering the whole thing.

"I plan on giving this to the hospital." I said showing the bottle and then I showed him the gun. "After that, I plan on... you know."

"Matt you don't have to do this. There are other ways around this. You just need to think it through more." Cody was saying and I could hear the sadness of his voice coming already.

"No I know what I need to do. If I do this, he can't exist. If I don't do this, there will always be a chance of him coming." I gave my reasoning to Cody and started walking on over to the hospital. I wasn't going to let him have the chance to explain any more to me. I already made my mind up.

About twenty or so minutes later I reached the hospital. One of the nurses found me right away and I gave her my request. "Give this sperm donation to anybody who wants it. I know that there's nothing wrong with it. I just need this to be passed down." I was saying and then handed her the bottle and walked away.

The nurse watched me start to walk away and then looked at the bottle. She seemed to be confused by my request for a moment and then she took it to the donation room and put it in the top priority list. Then she walked away knowing that she had done the job I had requested of her. Hopefully it worked though someday.

Meanwhile, I was a couple blocks away from the hospital and thought about what to do next. "I should talk to my father." I decided and started walking my way to my house. So I get one last talk with him.

_III_

_Saving Ford Inc (T.K.'s POV)_

My name is T.K. Shioda. The end of the world started the moment I walked into Ford Inc. I was just looking around for something that I could possibly do to make things better.

"Have you noticed that this place is completely empty?" Ken asked when he came in soon after. Daemon kept silent to this statement. As if thinking that what Ken said was way too save and something he shouldn't say.

"I will be going up. You stay down here until I come back. So you can sort of keep a eye on what is happening." I told Ken and walked to the elevator. "Something about this doesn't seem right."

So then I walked inside and pressed the button to go up to the max floor. I sort of figured that it wouldn't go that far up. I just wanted to get as far up as I could get before something happened.

Time was going by. Second floor, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and then stopped. Once we reached floor number seven my luck was already over and I already had to deal with a fight. I had no idea how many floors this was, so I have no idea how impressive getting up seven was.

What showed up was a yellow digimon that looked like it was ready to just shock everybody. I could tell with the small bolts that was coming out of the body. I took out my energy sword slowly to make sure that I didn't anger it worse than I must have already.

The digimon slammed both their fists into the ground and as it did so I jumped up and the thunder avoided me for this reason. I got my hands and feet onto the wall. I have no idea how I went all spider man like on here but it happened. I turned on the hilt and was ready to fight it. But I waited until the digimon got their fists off the ground. Then I jumped down and swung my blade.

For a second nothing happened. But the digimon I was fighting moved back wards and moved their fist forward as if they were doing a punch. Instead of hitting me with their fist the digimon had a chunk of lighting coming at me. I moved my way a little off of the direction of the bolt but it still hit and numbed my left arm a little bit.

Not being able to do anything with my left arm anything, I was able to hold the blade with my right arm. I brought the blade forward in a stabbing formation and did something similar. I had hit one of their arms and I bet that must have given a numb type of feeling to it. As I saw the digimon bringing another small bolt from their good arm down onto me I deflected it with my blade.

I then took the chance when it was charging up and made a large cut at the digimon in the chest. For a moment I had no idea if it had worked or not at all. But when I saw the digimon exploding I knew it had worked.

Right after this I realized that the elevator was still stopped. So I took my blade and cut the door open. Then after I had cut the door open I walked out of the elevator and stepped my way into the seventh floor of the building. Which was really bad. Like even worse than anything prior. It made me want to go down and check out floors two through six for a second honestly.

So I checked the room around and saw that the digimon here did a pretty good job destroying the room. There were a couple bodies on the ground and all the stuff in the floor was thrown to the ground and was good as destroyed. Seeing it made me want to vomit for the fraction of a second but I didn't really feel it. The need to.

"I have no idea why they can't just leave the innocent people alone." I was saying and looked behind me. There was nothing behind me. For a moment I saw a closet door moving around a little bit. Curious about this, I walked up to it and opened it.

Confused at what I saw, I tilted my head side ways. Why was a young girl here just trying to hide from everything? I bent down and asked her what she was doing here. "I can help you." I said and she seemed like she was about to start crying. "No wait we can't do any of that here." I was saying in a quieter tone and she explained.

"It was another one of those monsters. It looked so awful. Like a standing rhino." She was saying and hugged me. "The monster was killing everybody in here. My mother threw me in this room to hide. She and her boyfriend were crushed just a second later. I have been hiding here ever since. It ran up the stairs over there." She was holding onto me even harder after she said this.

"Hey it's going to get better. I can help you." I told her and she let a few tears down her face. "You should just stay here while I go and try to solve this problem. How far up into the building are we? Like how much further do I have to go to reach the top?"

"I never gotten that high before. Your guess is as good as mine. I don't know what to do if I just stay here."

"We can figure it out later. I will bring you to a place where you can be feeling like home soon enough. You can bet on it. I just need the time to get up there and solve this issue on my own." I put my hands on her shoulder and nodded. "If for nobody else I can save your life."

"Okay. Thanks for doing this. Take this. Something I found in this room. Maybe you can make sense of it." She handed me a journal and not knowing what I should be doing with it, I told her that I would look over it when I get the chance. With that I started to run up the stairs that this so called rhino digimon ran up.

When I had gotten up two thirds of the star case I heard another voice calling out to me. "T.K. speak to me!"

I turned around and saw the one digimon I would have never expected to see here. It was Gallantmon. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to tell you something." Gallantmon said and walked closer to me. "It's about the man on the top floor. I want you to do something for me."

"Okay sure, what is it?"

"I want you to bring him back to the good side again. He has been bad for a long enough time. He needs to return home. But he won't listen to me, I know it. You however... You have a chance."

"What are you talking about? Do you know this man?" I was asking confused and Gallantmon nodded twice.

"That is all you need to know. Also T.K., if you want to know more so badly, just read that journal." Gallantmon told me and started to walk away from me. "I will return when everything seems like it is working."

I walked up to the top of the stairs before I sat down on the closest broken chair and sat down. I took the journal out and opened to the first page. After thinking about it, I decided to open it and start reading it.

_July 21 1978_

_Not once again. My father skipped out on my birthday. This is the sixth year in a row. The last year he attended was my thirteenth one. Yeah the one that pretty much says that I will become a horny bastard forever._

_August 13 1978_

_I am looking at some new newspapers. For some reason it makes me want to try and make something out of it. Maybe a nice place to set up a business building._

_August 22 1978_

_My father doesn't like the idea of me going into business. I really want to do this. I feel like it is something I can honestly be good at. But then again my father doesn't really care what I like. Only what he likes._

_September 29 1978_

_I made my first out lines for my business building. My father hasn't seen it. But I won't tell him about it. My ideals are starting to come through_

_December 17 1978_

_My father attended my brothers birthday but he didn't go to mine. Is it because I'm his youngest? Or is it because I'm the youngest of six? I have five older brothers and they all seem to get much more attention than me. I kind of hate it._

_December 31 1978_

_I ran away from home tonight. Just left a note telling them that I was going to try and follow my own path. I kind of miss my mother and some of my brothers, but most of them and my father I am glad I am away from._

_March 4 1979_

_I made a small house in this forest that I am in. I will use this as my work place. To start my business._

_April 2 1979_

_I made my first full sale. I got fifty nine dollars for it. A start to building the large business I have been thinking about starting these last months._

_May 9 1979_

_I have ten thousand dollars now. I have been working twenty four seven pretty much to make products that people would like to buy. I have a second worker along side me now. So I can now finally get some sleep_

_May 10 1979_

_I had a really odd dream last night. It was a dream of a dark spiritual being watching over me and taking my brain over. I woke up and realized that it's ten at night now. That means I slept for twenty three hours now. The whole time I felt like my life was slipping away. As if it were a nightmare._

_May 30 1979_

_I have changed my name. It went from Jeremy Matsuki to Lupin Ford. Not much of a improvement. But it cuts off connection with my horrid father. I also passed my self for a much older person because since I went into the forest my looks started to change me for the older._

_June 26 1979_

_I have finally made my first major business investment. If it works well I will be able to make the actual business a thing._

_September 1 1979_

_The business investment worked out perfectly. Made 250K from it. I have now expanded this building to be four floors and replaced most of it from a wooden setting to a metal one. I like this feeling a lot more._

_October 8 1979_

_I met my father again for a moment. He asked me to return home. I refused and said that I was making more progress than he ever would have imagined._

_January 6 1980_

_I am now a millionaire. I did the math and my worth is 1,059,920 dollars. Our business is now a actual thing. It is called Ford Inc. We are finally moving beyond this boring forest building into another larger one. But it will take some time to get made._

_February 14 1980_

_I got on a date with a woman tonight. She is a really lovely lady. I am rich enough to give her the richest ring in the city if I wanted._

_April 27 1980_

_Our construction project cut down over a hundred meters worth of forestry to make our large central building. Everybody knows me for my current self and never for my previous self._

_July 6 1980_

_I had another one of those dreams tonight. But this time the dark presence was getting much darker than it was originally. Almost as if it were enticing me to keep going._

_November 18 1980_

_I have now proposed to my girlfriend. She said yes and I am so happy like I never was before. Our honey moon will be beautiful. My new worth is nearly sixteen million dollars._

_May 16 1981_

_My girlfriend and I now have gotten married. So great for me. Our Ford building is now nine floors high. I want to keep going. Every day we keep making a new investment and every day I am getting more illegal with my investments. But the illegal investments are to help those who need my help. As one thing I learn is that to help your people, you have to be a criminal_

_March 12 1982_

_Ford Inc now has over a thousand different employees. Each one of them can make six figures a year. My money value is now 127 million. The entire forest where my original business has been destroyed and cut down. That way I can use all the resources possible and even more._

_June 5 1983_

_My wife told me she was pregnant. I can't believe it. I wonder if it is going to be a boy or girl._

_March 19 1984_

_My daughter was just born today. Her name is Trinity. I will never turn out to be that man of a father I once had. I don't even remember his name any more. How many brothers do I even have? Five, seven, three?_

_December 25 1984_

_I have had another one of these damn dreams. I have one every year ever since I ran off. Every year this dark presence is getting even closer to taking me over. I won't lie, this is starting to scare me._

_May 18 1986_

_The building is now finished. It is more floors than I can possibly count. I am so proud of it. I have around 1,700 employees. My worth is now 884 million. So close to the one billion mark._

_October 10 1986_

_I saw my daughter again. First time since she was born since I carried her. Is it possible I am turning out to be like my father? No it can't be. On the positive side, I am now a billionaire. Reaching the mark yesterday._

_September 25 1988_

_I just earned another billion dollars today alone. The first time in history I think where a single person made a billion dollars in one day The value is now four billion. My employee count is thirteen thousand. My saughter is now five I think.. can't remember. Although I have seen her maybe four times_

_April 26 1989_

_I am starting to really respect my workers that work for me. I increased all their wages by a million per year. Even the ganitors are now in the seven figures per year. Some however are now getting close to ten million a year. My value is eight and a half billion._

_November 2 1989_

_Here is a sadder entry for you all. One for my life a little more. I saw my father for the first and hopefully the last time in nearly ten years. My mother, his wife, had died three days ago due to a sudden heart attack. She was only sixty two. My five brothers and my father had one nice evening together. It was a moment of weakness. However from here on in, I am back to my normal business self. I gave each of my brother ten million dollars to hep them through the thing. One of them told me that money wasn't enough. What was enough was them telling me that I would return. Balderdash. Money is enough to show them that I have been thinking about them. My father told me to come back. I made no response._

_July 28 1990_

_I fully embraced the being in my dreams. They have shown me the way. The best way to become the best man ever is to become the most powerful man in the world. From here on in, I will be using my business for power and whatever it takes. Even if I have to fire my workers. Being the richest man in history as of this point is enough of a start. 28 billion dollars man. And I have earned every dollar of it._

_August 1 1990_

_What have I done? Is everything I have done this last decade a lie? Was the money worth it? The faces on the people, the way I am seeing things now, the fact I have only seen my kid about seven times in six years, I didn't get to say bye to my mother, and the fact that my brothers seemed pissed at me. Have I just caused corruption all these years and I didn't know it? Was I even intentionally doing this? Or was it the being in my dreams?_

That was the last entry. Took place... today actually. I closed the journal and realized I had read that for over twenty minutes. I looked up and realized that I had to keep going up in order to reach the top and save this entire industry from this man... or being. Whatever this is.

I kept walking around the room for a good while of time to figure out where I was. When I noticed that this floor was just as trashed as the other floor I decided that I didn't really want to stay in this floor any longer. So I saw the elevator door and once again cut it open. I was going to climb on the rope and go up as many floors as I possibly could with it.

This was when the rhino that I heard about made their debut. The rhino ran right into me and knocked me all the way into the elevator room thing. I fell down to the top of the elevator. The part that you almost always can't access unless you were in like a extreme movie or something.

The battle with the rhino wasn't the worst battle I had here. It was just running around a lot and after a couple rounds I just knew when I had to jump to the side and not get attacked. It was a lot easier than it seemed after a while. Each time I dodged their charge I took another swing at their body. A couple times it did run into my leg or something and made me feel like there was nothing below my waist. I would say that after about nine or ten slices and dodges with a couple hits, I did manage to defeat the rhino. Once its stiff body fell on the ground I started to climb up the rope of the elevator inside and went up several feet. I feel like I had went up eight or nine floors before I felt like I had enough and kicked myself into the next room.

It was hard to keep going through all this. What I had seen right away was that the room was a one that seemed like a observatory deck. I walked further into the room and then everything seemed to go black. I saw something coming towards me. It was purely black and seemed to be a master of power. For a moment I wondered if this was the thing that the man had described in his journal.

For a few moments I felt like all my dreams were being taken over and as if I could never sleep happily again. But I managed to get this thing away by screaming really loudly. I had no idea it would even work this way. I just didn't want to deal with it. But all it really did was just make the thing fly away from me for a moment and this made me want to up the next flight stairs to see what was going to happen.

In the next floor, I saw a man sitting in his chair. I walked closer to the chair and I saw that the man seemed like he was in deep agony. "What is happening?" I asked him and there was no response for a second. But then he looked up and gave me a look as if he were begging.

"Help me." He said and stood up and held his hands out. Through both hands there was black smoke and it formed into that same thing that I had seen earlier. Right away I turned on my energy sword blade. As soon as I had done that, the thing started flying right at me.

When it got a little closer I swung it and that cut through some of the smoke. Then it came back together again. The smoke then formed into a full being and that was when I saw some sort of demon. Almost as soon as it was formed it threw me against the wall.

The impact had me a bit dazed for just a second. But I got back to form just in time to notice the shadow thing coming in to attack me once again. I jumped up and hung my arms out as I did so. Then I landed as the fist was away. It was then when I made a slice at the arm and made the digimon hurt.

After taking this brief second for a moment of victory, the shadow thing kicked me a lot harder than I thought this type of thing could even do so. The kick had dragged me across several feet of the floor. Bringing me right on the edge of the room and right next to the window. As this was the case, I sliced the window broken style that way I can kick it over.

It seemed that the shadow thing had no knowledge of this plan. As they were just walking to me in a slower fashion. Probably thinking that my cutting the window was showing defeat.

As the shadow was coming closer to me, I was getting more excited that what I was planning was going to work out just well. Once they were a few feet away, I kicked their leg and this made the shadow being fall over the edge.

I rolled myself a little further away from the edge of the window. Feeling that I had done my job, but not being terribly sure. Since I was well aware of the fact that it could come back up. After waiting for a few seconds though, I began to think that maybe I really did defeat it. So I started walking closer over to the man in the chair.

"Are you the head of Ford Inc?" I asked the man and he nodded very slowly in response.

"Yes I am. I had no idea that this would happen if I embraced the shadow. I had no idea that any of this invasion would happen." He was saying to me and I couldn't really understand. Was he accusing himself of starting this invasion? In which case this would unlock a whole new level of confusion to me all over the place.

"What are you even talking about? Did you somehow open the door into the digital world?" I asked him and the man remained silent for a little bit longer. Thinking that maybe he didn't hear me I asked the question again. "Did you open the door into the digital world?"

"I did not open the gate into the digital world. I just talked with something that knew about the gate and got me to join their side. They opened the gate and did all of that dirty work. But they told me to make this place as unsafe for the general people as humanly possible. That way nobody can possibly want to enter through here and they can run all their operations here. I saw no problem with it. Probably because of that thing that is haunting my dreams."

"Do you have any idea what that thing is?" I asked not having a single clue even now where he was coming from. There was a moment of silence but this time I knew it was just him thinking about it.

"No I actually don't know what that thing is. I just saw it in my dreams and over the course of time, it had taken my mind over and I had to submit to it." He was saying and I nodded. Despite the way he described things in his journal entries earlier, I couldn't help but feel maybe a little bit bad for the guy.

"Do you regret what you have done?"

"I don't even know anymore. Possibly?"

After he said possibly the shadow like being came back into the room. This time through a undestroyed window. Probably to get my attention and me aware of the fact that it was there to begin with.

I turned back at it and saw that it was much more powerful looking. I didn't let this thing bother me though. In fact, it just gave me more motivation to try harder and defeat it even more for real. So it was then when I turned my blade on again and the shadow started running at me.

As it got close to me, I swung the blade and it went through the chest like a arc. I couldn't even remember if I had done something like this earlier, but right now I couldn't care less. Right now I was worried about defeating this thing. All other thoughts and worries had washed through my brain.

The shadow pushed me and shoved me into the ground. I actually felt myself go inside by a fraction of a inch. I won't lie I did pretty much just stay there for a moment out of sheer pain. But I knew that the battle must go on. So I got myself up and unburied myself from the ground. As soon as I had gotten up, I had stabbed the shadow being right around where the heart should be.

For a moment it had seemed like I had won. Then the shadow being laughed at me and punched me in the chest several times. Getting even faster with each punch. I felt worse and worse every time that a punch hit my chest. After about five or six they dragged me to the edge of the building and threw me over.

I started flying at several feet per second. I was screaming as hard as I could have possibly screamed. Then I heard a voice that was getting louder with every word.

"Do you want to win T.K.?"

"Who are you?" I asked trying hard to make this question make sense with my falling.

"I am AeroVeedramon. I will give you my flight. I can no longer be able to fight with my condition. I can only do this last mission."

"Do you really want to do this?"

"Yes I do. You are a hero. I want to pay tribute to one of the greatest heroes who has ever lived." After AeroVeedramon said that I saw that I was less than twenty feet from the ground. I screamed so hard at this point.

Then I landed. But I noticed that I wasn't dead. I looked down and saw that I was on a digimon. Which I presumed was AeroVeedramon. "Win for the honor of all of us." When AeroVeedramon was saying that they were flying me up to the top of the building.

Upon reaching the top of the building AeroVeedramon landed at my side. Then they started to fade away. But as they were fading away they were giving their power to my blade. Making it more powerful than it ever was before. Soon enough, it was entirely gone. I held up the blade in a heroic way.

"This is for the lives you must have taken before and could take in the future!" I yelled and ran towards the shadow.

The shadow kicked me right hard in my face. Breaking one of my frontal teeth entirely. I landed on the ground and then the shadow tried to take off the gloves that I had. Which covered up the obviousness of my missing thumb. But before I could do just that I cut its hand off and I tried to stand up but then the shadow used a bunch of the broken glass and flew it right into my knee caps. Bringing a whole new level of pain, I fell on the ground. Both my knees were placed there and my lower leg but the rest of my body stood up. In a rather boring climax, I just stabbed the shadow in the chest. This caused it to blow up and when it blew up, I could feel the light coming into the room once again. Showing that the battle was over and that I had won.

Right as that happened, Gallantmon ran into the room. Like it was planned this way.

"Jeremy!" Gallantmon yelled and was walking closer to the two of us. Not knowing what was going to happen but that something was about to happen, I could feel the tension rising in the room by ten fold.

"What is it?" The man who tried to call himself Lupin but was truly Jeremy asked? He turned his chair around and looked up. As if he were going to give Gallantmon a chance. No not Gallantmon, something beneath that digimon. Something I never realized before.

"Come home. I really miss you. Your mother missed you. We all miss you." Gallantmon said and with the loudest sigh I ever heard in my life he started to separate. He became a digimon and a human being. When he was a human again, I saw a name tag. Takato Matsuki.

"Father, why had you always abandoned us to do this digital world stuff?"

"I never abandoned you. I just had a job to do. That was one of my life time jobs. While you and your brothers were off doing your stuff, I was dealing with the digital world and your mother." Takato explained and took a digivice out. One that looked far older and less advanced than my own when I had one. His digimon partner looked at him.

"Are you sure?" His digimon asked and Takato nodded assuringly.

"Yes I am Guilmon." Takato asked and gave Jeremy the digivice. "You can use it as a memory giver. I wrote about you and thought of you every night that you were gone. I didn't want to believe the fact that you had run away at such a young age. I also knew that it was my fault. I wish that I could change it and do something about my mistakes on my past. I did this before you were born. With your other brothers. But they all seemed fine with it. Why is it that you seemed to take this the wrong way?"

"You never really talked to me. You always came in and talked to the other ones and hardly ever said anything to me. You also never opposed to what they wanted to do but you acted like my desired choice for a job when I grew up was just this awful thing."

"That is because I knew somebody who had worked in a large business before. His name was Yamaki. He sort of got so into it that he was willing to put other lives at risk just so he can get what he needed. I was worried the same thing would happen to you and it seemed that it did. But please, will you give me one more chance? That is all I need to show my remorse."

"What would happen if I were to come with you?"

"That is for fate to decide. Even I am not entirely sure. But you should give it a chance. If you really want to still be in this business then I won't stop you." After Takato said that Jeremy remained silent for several seconds. It seemed like the sun would rise before he responded it was that long.

Then Jeremy took a step up and out of his chair. He looked at me and nodded. "Thank you." After he said that he looked at Takato. "Let's go home. I need some time to think things through before I make a choice."

With that, Jeremy started walking out of the room. Takato looked at me and had a tear down his eye. "You know T.K., I had my doubts about you. I thought you would be a waste of time originally. Didn't think you would contribute to the order or provide anything good. But Gennai saw differently and this proved me wrong. From the bottom of my heart I thank you for bringing him back. You can come by my house any time you like." When he told me that he handed me a card with an address on it. "Just knock and somebody will answer."

Takato then started following his son out of the building. All alone in the room, I walked up to the window. Then I stared down it all the way to the ground for a couple minutes. Bored I kicked some of the glass out and it started falling down to the ground. "I'm home." I said all saddened by the fact that I hadn't even really gotten to see my father that much. Besides that one time during the dark world invasion.

I looked at the hilt of my energy sword and stared at it for several seconds. "We've gone through a lot together." I said and put it back in my pocket. I walked over to the chair where Jeremy was at and rolled it over to his table. After that I placed my feet at the table and just took a moment to relax.

It was several hours after this when Takato had walked over to the grave of his wife with several flowers. He placed the flowers on the grave and looked at the text that never got told to him.

_Jeri Katou_

_Born in April 9 1927_

_Died in October 31 1989_

_Loving wife, daughter, friend, mother to six boys and a loving person_

"We did it Jeri. We did it. He's home now. I just wish you were here to see it. Remember that time when I saved you from the D-Reaper and I confessed my feelings towards you? Or the time when I asked for your advice about Growlmon? I remember when Granni gave me their powers for me to get more powerful and fly so I can defeat the D-Reaper and save still plays in my head every week. I loved you for so many years now that it still hurts to think that you are gone. But I know that you can see everything from up above. We will be reunited." Takato was saying to the grave and at this point was crying really hard.

_IV_

_Love Letter (Yolei's POV)_

I hate guys sometimes. Especially Davis. I hate how he sounds like he is this all knowledgeable person who seems to know every single thing in existence. I mean come on? We're like the same age and I have higher grades than he does. What does he even think to be getting on me about this type of stuff. Then he acts like I can't know something even though most of the stuff he would tell me is probably just silly soccer related stuff. Oh my god, it really annoys me.

But some of this was changed when I saw a new email that was sent to me. I had come home almost right after my talk with Davis at the cabin pretty angry. I pulled up my computer the moment I went into my room and saw that I had a message.

"From Davis." The message said originally. Maybe this was the apology he owed me? Excited that it felt like he had finally gotten his head out of his ass, I clicked on it. Little did I know that it was pretty much the furthest thing from it.

Dear Yolei

I don't know how to say this well enough. I don't know how to confess what I think to you, the person I have been in love with ever since before I knew what that word meant. Much less, before I might have ever heard the word a lot before in my life. Let me slow down, and talk about it now. I remember the first day in second grade, when we were seven. I saw you when I was being driven to school, and I was leaving the car. I grabbed my mothers hand, and told her something as soon as I saw you.

I said "Mom, I have never seen anybody like her before." She looked at me, and saw the girl I was pointing towards. You. She said that this was probably a one time occurrence. That was why I was really glad when I found out you where in my class that year. I always went out of my way to do something for you that year. To the point where you just told me to go away. Little eight year old me at the time was all heart broken.

Because you told me to go away. I tried to forget about you over the summer, but I could not. I still thought of you almost every day, and I always thought of you as more than that girl with purple hair. I found that to be a part of your never dying beauty as well, and the fact that you were so much taller than everybody else. That part stayed with me no matter what.

The next year, I told myself to keep a little bit more away from you, so you wouldn't tell me off like that again. Back in second grade, I thought somebody's beauty was all there was to someone. But that was when I had no clue what kindness, honesty, smarts, sympathy, integrity, and courage was. But in that year, I saw two of those. Smarts and honesty.

Those where just the first, and I saw you always lighten up the mood in class, and I couldn't help but smile or laugh every time. I remember you're ninth birthday in third grade, and I sent you a card. All you said to me was that I was just the guy who wouldn't ever leave you alone. But you took it anyways, so I took it as a victory despite what you said a few months prior and at that moment. When my dad would take me to the soccer field, I would always see you in your yard, picking flowers, and I would always look at you throughout the car window, feeling happy.

That was when my own birthday happened, and you gave me something in return. It was a pair of goggles, and I still keep them today. I put them on at the start of every soccer game, and I always think of you when I put them on. Even though they are getting a little tight on me Then third grade ended, and my attraction towards you had lasted nearly two years as of this point.

t wasn't like the last summer, when I thought of you every day, but I thought of you almost every other day, and everything that you had that I noticed. Beauty, smarts, honesty, and when you gave me those goggles, then I saw kindness. So that four of the main traits I found in you in two years alone.

Fourth grade was the next year, and I was settling more into this whole fact that I liked you. On your tenth birthday, I gave you a doll, and gave me a happy look, which meant that I did a good job. That was the year that I would be able to play in sports or the first time, and I did. I went out for soccer, and I always gave it my best. At every game, I would see you at the crowd, and you always gave me motivation to keep going on. We won almost every game, and the one that I lost was when you walked up to me and said that it was okay.

You were the one that helped me out that time, and then I found another trait in you. Sympathy. On my birthday that year, you gave me another gift. thank you card about all the stuff that happened. It also had a chocolate in it. I remember your smile, and your beautiful face and eyes behind those glasses, and I always thought to myself. Why waste such beauty on glasses, when they just hide your amazing eyes. Then I thought, glasses where a part of how you are.

So then I accepted that as a part of who you are, and why you are this way. Summer came again, and I was left to face the worst three months of the year since second grade. The three months when I can't talk to you, only glance at you outside the car window. I know that may sound a little creepy. But I did get one small talk with you, and that was very nice for me. But it lasted for like thirty seconds, and then left me cold again.

Then fifth grade happened, and that was when I met T.K. One year our senior. That was when the whole thing went downhill. I sent you your eleventh birthday gift, a box of several chocolates, and you liked them. I knew he wasn't a big fan of you, and he wasn't really glad with me talking to you. So that was why I started to go onto the more painful way. The way of tormenting you at every chance. Even when I was being beaten up at soccer practice, and you found a way to stop it. You lifted me off the ground, and I felt my body go all hot inside. Not like in the oven way, but in the pleasure way. I then started to fear towards myself, that you didn't like me the way I liked you.

So I started going to this, so my real feelings for you wouldn't be obvious. But when you stopped them, I found another one of the traits. Courage. So T.K. and I (in a way) made a habit of making fun of you. But I always regret it in the end. In Valentines Day of that year, I went to your house, wearing the nicest shirt and pants I could find, and gave you a bunch of red flowers. Since you were not there, I gave them to one of your parents. Hoping they would give them to you. That was when I talked to one of your siblings, and found out even more about you. That you were always worrying about others when they needed help. Or just to make sure they were okay. I liked this, and I grew to like you even more. Since I found another trait that I liked. Integrity.

So I decided to hide my feelings for you even more. Since they would be even more obvious after this. So I got more into the habit of treating you the way that I have. Even with all this, you still gave me something on my birthday this year. It was a picture of you. When you where on a vacation. I still have this picture in my drawer, and I look at it every day. I always think of every thing that you have that makes you the way you are, and the way that I like you so much.

By then I found so many of the nice traits, that I wouldn't care if you were missing one. I still have one year left to discuss, sixth grade. By then, T.K. and I were hanging out a lot, and I wasn't regretting that. I also knew for sure after fifth grade that my feelings for you weren't returned. So that made me do my ways even more, and I still am sorry for it. When I said that I would rather get a F- over work with you, I meant the opposite.

I want to be able to work with you, and get to know you more. I want to be with you, and I didn't give you anything for your twelfth birthday, when I should have. But I always think of you before and after sports practice. I think of you every time I take a test. I dream about you almost once every week. I know the way that I treat you is bad, and I don't want to do it. I know it's wrong. But I don't want to show my feelings to you, I don't want to be embarrassed by everybody. Please, I hope you forgive me because of that.

Now five years since that day and we are both young teenagers. I don't want to tell T.K. my feelings, because he wouldn't understand. You are most simply put, the most amazing person I have ever met and it gets more obvious with every year.

I saw this even outside of the things that you did for me, I saw it everywhere. I love that smile of yours, and many other things. I love you Yolei, even if you don't love me back. And I am confused now that you don't. I have ever since I was in the second grade. I am fine if you never forgive me for this, and I hope you remain happy. Because if you are, I will be. Even if I don't act like it. I have much deeper and more true feelings down inside even if I said it several times already. I didn't know how to say it. So I decided to just say it. Now this is it.

Although I feel like there is no way on planet Earth that you would say yes to me. This leg paralysis pretty much settled that fact for me. It is painful to have this happen to my legs and it is painful if you never read this and really get it.

From Davis

When I was done reading this, I was at a total loss for words. And I highly bet you can see why. He pretty much poured his heart and soul into this message to explain something I thought never existed.

"What should I do?" I asked to myself soon after I had read that letter. I stood up from the chair and walked around the room for a few seconds. "This is way too much for me to be able to keep in."

I sat down on my bed and started thinking to myself. Should I go over and talk to him and tell him that I read it or should I just pretend like it never happened? This was all just way too much to really take in.

After thinking about it for around five or so minutes, I stood up. "I should at least tell him that I had read it." I said and put on my red jacket. Then I walked to the front door of my house. I looked at my parents who were just laughing and having a great time. I didn't want to make them notice I was gone, so I left the house carefully and quietly. As I walk over there, I can have more think to think over what I will say to him.

_V_

_Give It to Daemon (Wizardmon's POV)_

When I woke up that one moment and saw her face, I knew that I had fallen in love. I didn't know what it was. Her amazingly blonde hair, the way her green eyes glowed, her clothes or a combination of all three plus some more.

"What are you? Dressing up for Halloween?" She asked when I quickly realized that I was in her arms out in the middle of a grassy plain.

"What is a Halloween?" I asked her and I must have sounded so stupid when I saw her face go from shock to laughter and happiness.

"It's a holiday near the end of every year. What is your name?"

"My name is Wizardmon. What is your name?" I asked her as she got a look of hilarious confusion.

"My name is Marie. You have a strange name."

"It is something that most of my people get when they are born." I told her in a way that was showing that I knew what I was talking about. Here it seemed like she was completely lost. Even though I had no idea why. It seemed perfectly sensible to me.

"Why don't we just walk around for a little bit?" She suggested and we stood up. Then we started walking around for several minutes. "What were you doing?"

I then thought of it to get her context. I then realized that she was asking about what I was doing before I passed out and she found me there. I thought of it.

I was walking around. Trying to find the digidestined. Yes, that was what they were. The digidestined. This was under the order of Myotismon. But when I was doing my mission another digimon found me that was working for Myotismon and they said that they didn't want to give me credit for all the work on finding them. So what they did instead of just shot me. Then everything went black. I then realized that I wasn't dead. Which was a relief.

"Just doing my duty." I responded wondering if Marie would buy that story. Surprisingly she did.

"Okay young warrior. Here's something to show my gratitude." Marie was saying in a voice that seemed like she was just playing along with a act. She gave me a picture. On the picture was her when she was younger. Probably only a few weeks though. Maybe she was going on a weekend vacation?

"Thank you very much for this picture. I will hold it dear to my heart." I was saying mainly to make her feel like she didn't just waste it. Then she asked me about my necklace. The one I was wearing.

"I have had it ever since a giant attack. One that burned down several homes. I was relatively young as it happened. Ever since then I had this necklace that way I can remember the people there." I was saying and looked at the necklace longingly. For the first time in ages.

"I don't know if that has ever happened in recent history. Are you sure you're not just role playing some sort of fantasy game?" When Marie said that I looked at her confused. Having no idea what a fantasy game really was. I didn't respond to this question due to having nothing to really say.

"What is that cat doing over there?" Marie asked and she was pointing at a cat standing up. I then realized right away that this was Gatomon.

"Hey Gatomon, look who I have found!" I yelled in the distance to get their attention. Gatomon looked over and they started walking on over to us.

"You know that cat?" Marie asked as I nodded.

"One of my best friends. You would love them." I was telling Marie and it seemed like she had no real response. When Gatomon was right with me and her though, it seemed like for just a few seconds that it was great.

"You're kind of funny. Who taught you your sense of humor?" Marie was asking to indicate that she was enjoying our company. Or my company I should say.

"No body really. Just my own sense I guess." I responded and then I heard Myotismon's voice.

"What are you doing not looking for the digidestined?" Myotismon asked and I told him to go away pretty much.

"I am having my own enjoyment now. Living my own life. You go ahead and find the digidestined yourself if you think you need them so badly." I tried to declare my freedom as Myotismon got a angered look on their face.

"How dare you try and get away from my duties that I give you!" Myotismon yelled and slapped me in the face. I told them that they should be more polite to their workers if they want any respect from us. "I don't care about respect from you! I care about you doing my job I gave you!" Myotismon was about to hit me again when I shot some light at them.

"Now you try and fight me. Well you should expect what is coming to you then." Myotismon started charging up a black ball and threw it. The ball nearly hit me but then Marie jumped in. The ball hit her hard in the chest.

Everything went slow and numb for a few seconds. Gatomon screamed a little bit and I felt like what little happiness I developed in this invasion was gone. Marie fell down hard on the ground and I heard a loud crack. I didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know that it was her skull.

"Marie! Why did you do it?" I asked her in utter shock and sadness. I couldn't believe she would put her life before me even though she barely knew me.

"Keep that smile and humor strong. Never let anything ruin it." Marie told me and I started to cry as her eyes and body went stiff. I stared up at Myotismon who just shook their head disapprovingly.

"You should have been doing your job and not messing around. Be glad she saved your life even here." Myotismon said in a cold voice and then vanished. As if that kill was enough to satisfy them for now.

Rage filled my body ten times over. I grabbed Marie's body and looked at Gatomon. "Come with me."

It was a hour later and she was perfectly buried. In the exact area that I had met her and savored a few minutes of her and where she made my life feel complete. There was a small piece of wood standing up to represent a grave marker.

"Are you alright?" Gatomon asked me and I couldn't respond for a while.

"Sure I'm okay."

"Did you like her? It seems like you did."

"Of course I liked her. She... she was great to look at and her way of talking was so great. Everything about her was just right." I responded and a few seconds later I couldn't handle looking there anymore.

I started to walk away as I took off my necklace. I threw it to Gatomon. "Give that to Daemon will ya?" I asked and she knew what I meant right away. That I have now switched sides to work with Daemon. I as no fan but at least he didn't do this. As she was gasping in shock I was walking away and looked at my picture of Marie. How beautiful it was... she was. I would avenge her.

_VI_

_The Underground (Sora's POV)_

We found the under ground pretty quickly. Finding the parts wrong with it though. That was the hard part. "Where are we supposed to even go?" Tai asked as we were going around.

"There are so many places in the under ground that I honestly have no idea myself." I told him and I saw a small drift in the right. "We can go that way. Izzy do you have any ideas?"

"No I don't. My computer has no wireless connection down here. That means that I am going to have to think of different things to get through this place. Or different ways to help you I should say." Izzy answered as I rolled my eyes. He used that computer so damn much he might as well get married to it.

"Let's just go the right way like you suggested. That way there will be no fighting over it and even if that way fails, we can just go around and walk around to a different area." Tai was saying as we started to head in the right direction as I mentioned earlier.

The further and further that we had gone down in that direction, the darker and more sinister that it had gotten. Almost like something that I would see in my nightmares. "Who else is getting a little uneasy being in here?" Biyomon asked and the lack of response showed Biyomon that it was everybody.

Once we had gotten out of the small hallway and into a actual room, I noticed some markings in the room. Mostly looked like some sort of note.

"Who could that possibly be stated towards?" I asked and walked up to it. Tai and Izzy followed me a bit curious. The note was pretty big enough that there was no way I was the only one who had noticed it.

It seems to be really old. I can hardly read it. Can either of you read it?" Tai was saying as he tried his hardest to focus on it.

"I will try." Izzy said and walked a couple steps closer. After what felt like an eternity, Izzy read the message to us.

"Been gone down here for so long. I miss my sister. I'm so scared. Anybody please help me... Where is Davis when I need him?" Izzy looked at us when he was done reading the note.

"Could this be the Davis that we know? If it is or not, I am more than curious how old this message is." I was saying and I could just tell by how faded away it was that it had to have been several decades old. Maybe even over a century.

"The more I learn of this guys, the more he leaves a sower taste in my mouth. When this is all over, I will be asking him every single thing possible. Since it seems like he just knows all the answers. What if it is possible he got everybody in this whole situation? What if he is the reason all this digital world stuff has even happened?" Tai was saying this in such a away that it almost seemed like he was disgusted.

As he was saying this though, I had to stop him. Since there was something more important going on. He looked up to see what I was talking about and he got it.

There was some sort of blob coming down from a small hole on the ceiling. Meaning that there was something from up above that was coming in. "This is not a good sign. How can this even be possible?" Izzy said that as if annoyed that this could be happening.

All of us started getting out of that room as fast as we possibly could. Most of the time we had looked back to see that it hadn't been coming a full on form of something. Which it was. To our great luck obviously.

"Great, I thought that we might be finally catching some sort of break now." Agumon complained as Tai really questioned how Agumon could even assume that with the fact that we were underground. The one place that seems like we would be in the most amount of danger in.

Soon enough it seemed like we were back to our original starting point. Agumon digivolved to Greymon in order to deal with the enemy. Which Tentomon later explained was something called Raremon. Which seemed odd because I could have sworn I heard this name before. Or maybe this was just memory of this world failing me after all this time.

Regardless, everybody besides Greymon started running down the place to get further and further away from the enemy. As we had gotten several feet away light randomly turned on in one area we were at. As it had done so, some things were coming out of the dark. At first they didn't look so bad but the more that they were coming close to us the more it seemed like it was zombies of some type.

"What the hell digimon would that be!" Izzy yelled in clear annoyance as the zombie like digimon were coming closer. Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon and they told us that they would catch up later and that we had to deal with our own thing now.

Having no idea what they meant because of the wording behind it but having the general idea that they meant get the hell out of here, we listened. Once again we were doing some running. After a little bit there was a gas machine sort of thing. Izzy did something impulsive and kicked it down. Which kick started the gas. He would later explain his plan that this was to set the under ground on fire when we got out and destroy all the enemies at once.

Soon enough we noticed that the only way to continue progressing was to go in the left direction. So with that in mind, we started running that way and soon enough came to yet again another problem. This time it was drill like digimon. Not Drimogemon this time. It seemed like these ones were much worse in terms of battle ability. But that could have just been my worried part of me kicking in.

"I will lead that back to the tipped over gas section. You guys get out of here soon as possible. Biyomon, when you have a chance to blow this place to kingdom come, do it. Don't wait for me or any of the other digimon. We are in a all out battle here. Some casualties are unavoidable." Izzy was saying with some sadness in his voice. He clearly thought that he was going to give up his life here.

"Okay Izzy." Tai responded but obviously not happy with that idea. He just was more quiet about his not liking it. With that we started to separate. While we were getting further and further away from Izzy, I started to feel more and more sad. I wondered why Izzy, the computer geek of all people even want to do something of this magnitude. Was he perhaps unhappy with something in his life?

The further we were running the more I could smell the gas coming in. Obviously Izzy's plan was going through in all the ways that it had been meant to. There were no digimon pursuing us but instead something of like a black hand. Which seemed totally off of a video game. But then again that was the digital world we are talking about.

After a while of just pure running all of us had reached the exit. It was just a stair case up to town in a different entrance. I would assume we had gone over two or three miles. Biyomon told us to get out of the place. Not wanting to get fried to a crisp we listened to them.

As Tai and I stood above the top of the stair case we saw Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon and start breathing some firey havoc upon the underground. You could see the fire spreading quickly across all of places under there like rapid.

"Sora it's okay." Tai said and put his arm over my shoulder. He could tell that I was almost crying.

"I can't believe that we had lost them so quickly." I said totally convinced that all our digimon partners and Izzy were gone. But something crazy happened.

Greymon broke out of the ground and was carrying a metal mask in their hand. This must have just been the mask of the Raremon. Although I didn't comment on it, I was wondering why they decided to take that of all things from down there.

Soon following Greymon was Kabuterimon. You saw their body flying out of the flames as they were on fire the whole time. It looked like a firefly. No scratch that. It looked like a symbol of a movie. Even more so when you saw the fire going up and nothing else. Although the further up that they flew the more it seemed to die out. Losing its sort of balance. But it was a great sight while it lasted and soon enough Kabuterimon landed with no more fire.

Birdramon just got out of the place perfectly fine. Since they only had to go up a couple steps. It just walked up to us as if nothing ever happened.

Lastly was Izzy. The way he got out was the most curious of all of them. He was brought out by a flying man. One who looked quite a bit like a super hero. In fact you could almost swear that the design was taken off of a super hero. But in the smart, good way. One way that makes you feel like this guy does mean business. He dropped Izzy onto the ground and on his feet when he was three feet away from us. After he did that he flew away. Later we would find out this was what Davis and Cody called The Concador.

"You should be glad you were saved at all." I was telling Izzy as he nodded to indicate that he understood that.

"I was just doing what I thought was right. Turns out I didn't have to lose everything for it. Well that was one way to take care of our job. But most likely not the way that any of them had wanted us perhaps. Not that we can do anything about it. Although I do wonder how the under ground is going to be viewed after all of this news spreads around and the attack is over." Izzy said with perhaps a tiny bit of excitement in his voice.

"Well we better get out of here before we get suspected. We really don't want that to happen don't we?" I was saying and Tai nodded in agreement.

"Yeah if we do that will just cause a whole new problem." Tai was saying in a way that captured his fear of his parents finding out. Kabuterimon and Greymon went back to Tentomon and Agumon. After they did that we all got on Birdramon and started flying all the way back to the cabin once again.

As we were flying back to the cabin we saw T.K. on top of Ford Inc. Seeing that some of the windows were broken we flew in and landed right in the empty space next to the window.

"Is everything taken care of here?" Tai asked T.K. as he turned the chair around away from the desk to see us. He looked and saw just how much time has passed.

"Yes it is. How about you guys? Is everything taken care of in the under ground?" T.K. responded and I said yes.

"Just in the most un planned of ways you may say." Izzy added in and I told him to be quiet. We told T.K. that we were going back to the cabin and asked him if maybe he wanted along. He said yes and he got on Birdramon. Then we flew all the way back to the cabin and once we were within a few feet from it we landed and opened the door.

Once inside we saw Davis and Daemon talking. They seemed to be making some plans. "Where is Ken?" I asked them and Davis pointed at the computer.

"He is fighting this monster of a enemy. Called BlackWarGreymon. We have no idea how it came on here but it did. Now he is having the hardest of times fighting is." Davis was telling us as all of us got closer to it.

Right away we were in utter shock at what we saw. The duel was quite epic in all the wrong ways. I am honestly amazed he survived it. But his survival of it brought a whole new level of respect towards him for me.

"I can't wait here any longer. I have to help him." Tai was saying after about ten or fifteen minutes. "Agumon come with me." Tai stood up and was dangerously close to the door when Agumon got his attention.

"Tai! They're near your house!" Agumon was saying and Tai seemed to barely contain his rage.

"All the more reason we need to destroy this as soon as possible. Hurry up Agumon." Tai was saying and by the end of those words Tai seemed like he was about to murder something if it turned out his house or family was destroyed. Agumon picked up the hint and started following him. As they left I looked at the door worried that they wouldn't make it out alive.

_VII_

_Ninth Child (Kari's POV)_

I have no idea why I was chosen for this hard task. It must have all started when I saw Ken that one time. That happened during the time he was fighting this thing called BlackWarGreymon. During the battle he sort of just ran into this house. I wondered if it was on purpose to be this house or just a random one he went into. Not that it really mattered in the end I guess.

"I need a place to rest." Ken was saying as he walked in. He fell onto the ground when he had reached the kitchen. My father saw this and was instantly concerned for him. Like he knew exactly what was going on outside.

"Come with me. I will lead you to your room." My father said and helped carry Ken over to Tai's room. Once in Tai's room, he was placed on the bed. Right as my father was about to leave, he looked at me. "Just make sure he is alright and that he doesn't seem to be doing stuff when he isn't ready." After he told me this, he walked out of the room.

Ken and Wormmon talked to each for a moment. Then they drank something out of a bottle and they were passed out. They got passed out after Ken was able to take off his shirt and unzip his pants.

Seeing that my dad wasn't watching anymore, the guy was so obviously passed out, and my youthful innocence, I did the one thing I shouldn't have done. I closed the bedroom door and walked up to his sleeping body. I took the pants off even further and pulled down his under wear. There I saw it. His fully grown and perfect package. Even at my age I knew that it was the thing that males had that we females didn't. Although I wondered why it was so hairy on the top of it and not elsewhere.

Feeling totally like I had broken all the rules of generally what was acceptable, I with pleasure put the under wear and pants back up. Somehow he felt none of this and slept through it all. Then afterwards I looked at his shirt less body. It was a well rounded four pack. Although there were a few cuts on him, I actually thought that added to the appeal. Sort of added this bad boy vibe to him.

The only part I didn't like was his hair. It felt way too long for a man his age. It went all the way down below his ears. It kind of didn't look that attractive at all. Or maybe that was because I never seen it that long before or my young age that I was thinking this way. Who knows to be quite honest?

So I sat down on Tai's study chair and smiled for a good while as I got about a hour and a half to process the stuff that I had seen. I knew then that I liked this guy. Almost as if I knew I was going to marry this guy.

Before he woke up by a couple minutes, my father came in and dropped off some clothes for him to wear. I took some time to examine the clothes and came to realize it was his own clothes when he did Christmas holiday stuff. "He can keep it. He needs new clothes anyways and I have more pairs of Christmas clothes anyways." My father said before I even got the chance to ask.

As he left the room Ken had woken up. He was shocked to say the least when he saw me there. I handed him the clothes and surprised over the whole thing he just put them on in silence. This gave me a few seconds longer to register his general body and see how great he looked in my fathers clothes. To be honest he looked even better in them than my father did.

"Thank you for your kindness. Thank your father for letting me stay here also." Ken said and walked out of the room with Wormmon. I saw them leave the house and I felt like I was getting a young girl crush with every second I saw him. I then walked up to my father and talked to him.

"I am going to marry him." I said with utmost confidence.

"Oh come on. He's like twice your age." He said and then added a "Perhaps even more." I told him not to act so sure and I walked back to my own room. I could tell that my father was thinking the same thing but he didn't feel like saying it.

When I was in my room I saw the cat that would forever change my life.

"Where did you come from?" I asked and got closer to the cat.

"I thought that since that one guy could take a nap here that I could take one here." The cat said and I jumped back. I know kids see movies with talking kids all the time, but a real one was legit scary.

"You can talk?" I asked as I was trying not to yell.

"Yeah my name is Gatomon. Now can you let me rest here?" The cat was saying in a progressively more annoyed tone and I said yes.

"Do you hate being thrown into a giant mess like this? I do." Gatomon was saying when they laid down. I laid down besides them and didn't respond at first.

"I haven't really been thrown into anything. What are you talking about?" I said after a couple minutes as I looked at my ceiling with utter happiness.

"You have no idea then? That must be nice for you. Invasions, wars, death, destruction, all brutal stuff. I might join Wizardmon and pull to Daemon's side after all. Seem like they are the lesser of two evils here." Gatomon was saying in a disgusted tone like they couldn't believe that they actually just said that.

"Maybe I don't want to know."

"No you don't. Savor every second of your sweet innocent life. Because it will be destroyed when you get older." Gatomon answered to kick off our couple hour long discussion about our lives and Gatomon explaining the whole invasion. It started off as a fun conversation but over time grew more depressing but more needed. Needed for me to really appreciate what my brother and others had done.

_VIII_

_Two Sides of the Coin (Tai's POV)_

Agumon and I were getting closer to BlackWarGreymon and with every single step I was getting more and more excited to take this asshole down. Although I probably did need to question Ken once this was all over.

"Tai don't you think you are taking this a bit too seriously?" Agumon asked after a couple minutes as I looked at them in utter disbelief.

"How dare you even suggest that? This digimon could destroy my house." I was telling them when I took a couple second long break to say that to them. After I got that well out of the way, my rush started once again. Agumon didn't say anything else. Probably picking up that they can't really make much more progress.

So after about twenty minutes of pure booking it, we reached the front entrance of the my house. Ken and this BlackWarGreymon were there and I could see that Ken was doing his best to keep it from reaching his house.

"Ken, go inside and just get some rest. I will take care of this thing for you." I was saying in a way that showed my clear discontent with the whole situation. But I would rather be angry at him now over having him be dead. But then again, that should be perfectly obvious.

"Okay sure Tai." Ken responded and ran inside my house with JewelBeemon. I could tell from the way that he was running towards my house that he had taken some serious damage. It almost made me forgive him entirely. Almost. But when he was done running into my house, I turned around to get my duel with this beast out of the way.

"Time to digivolve." I told Agumon and they did just that. It took about fifteen seconds or so but they went all the way up to MetalGreymon. "I hope that this keeps it under keeps for a little while." I was saying as I looked back at my house. Thinking that in the end, it will be Ken who defeats it and not me.

MetalGreymon shot some missiles out of their hand and they flew right up to the chest of BlackWarGreymon. This hadn't really done anything to it. Just made it stop its next attack from happening by a couple small seconds. This was obvious proof that the digimon that I was fighting was much more powerful than MetalGremon. As hard as that sounded to me.

It was then when BlackWarGreymon did something a little bit similar. It brought its hand out and it did that for a few seconds. It was charging something up. Then when it was done charging up it shot the attack right at MetalGreymon. The digimon was able to block the attack for just a few seconds but eventually they were over powered. MetalGreymon just fell down on to the ground and that caused a loud quaking like noise.

"What even happened?" I asked as if to question BlackWarGreymon however I expected absolutely no answer from the beast of a enemy.

"I was designed with the purpose to kill." BlackWarGreymon told me and just kept it at that. I nodded a little agitated since I was sort of able to pick that part of it up on my own.

Then that was when MetalGreymon stood up and made another attack. They moved their nipple guards to the side and shot out two even larger missiles. Both of them flew at a very fast rate that BlackWarGreymon couldn't prevent and both hit different spots of the digimon. One hit the face and the other hit the legs. Since their legs were close together, both of them were struck.

A few seconds later and the smoke of the attack had faded away and I could see BlackWarGreymon's face. It looked like something that could be seen on the cover of a horror book. Most of the metal cover was blown off and I could see the eyes being all blood shot. Most of it was also seared off in a brutal fashion.

There BlackWarGreymon stood for a moment to really get themselves back together. MetalGreymon came in and made a slash at the chest of the digimon but the slash wasn't able to go too far before BlackWarGreymon grabbed the hand of the digimon and bent it back by several inches. "You always let me have my recovery time." BlackWarGreymon told MetalGreymon as if this were supposed to be a actual lesson.

BlackWarGreymon flew to the sky and brought both their hands together as if to make a destruction ball. MetalGreymon started flying up on their back rocket as well. At first BlackWarGreymon didn't seem too bothered by it but then MetalGreymon kicked the ball up and it went right into the sky. Making a really large and loud explosion. The sky going blood red for several seconds.

It wasn't much after that when Ken finally got his way out of the house and saw what was happening. "Tai let me and Wormmon take care of the rest of this." Ken said and then something odd happened. The two digimon started combining into one different being. Their name was GrandisKawagamon.

After this merging MetalGreymon went back down and let the fused form of Ken and Wormmon take care of it. In a very rapid manner they destroyed BlackWarGreymon as if he never posed a single threat to them. When the defeat was done, GrandidKawagamon came back down and they agreed to not fuse unless if dire.

"I bet you want to know what the story behind BlackWarGreymon was." Ken was saying in a tone that pretty much gave off the idea he knew he was right. I told him that I did.

"We will discuss that later when the group is all together. Until then let's just get back to the cabin." Ken said and we made our way back to the cabin and while we were a few feet away Kari looked out the window wondering if either of us were going to be safe.

_IX_

_Battle of Radio Tower Part 1 (Mimi's POV)_

The battle of the Radio Tower was a interesting one. In the way that Matt failed to show up and in the way that it took two different attacks to really pull it off.

Joe and I had walked into the building trying to find out what was really wrong. Right away though I think we had gotten the message. The people in there were all asleep first off. That or they were crying.

"What even happened?" Joe asked confused and looked at me. I seemed to be as lost on a response as he was due to his face when he looked at me.

"Is it possible that there is something more to it than just a basic Myotismon attack?" Joe suggested as I couldn't really come up with any sort of response.

"At this point, I am willing to believe you." I responded and I saw the stairs to go to the second floor. "Let's just walk on over there." I said as we started heading there. Palmon and Gomamon seemed as lost about all this as we were.

"Why is everybody crying?"

"That or why are they asleep?" Gomamon asked the first question and Palmon asked the second one. There was a complete lack of response on all levels and once we reached the stair way to the second floor both Joe and I looked at each other.

"Joe no matter what happens please know this. I respect you greatly for coming in that one day and making the best you possibly could out of the entire situation. You were able to make everything seem like it was just going to get so much better throughout most of our journey. Even when people were believing that there wasn't going to be any brightness to the whole thing." I was saying and in a little bit of a ballsy move I put my hand in his.

"Why are you doing that?" Joe asked as if he was not expecting any sort of affection from me.

"Because I am scared. Scared that one of us won't make this. A fear that has been getting bigger and more realistic with every single battle that we have. I am too young to go. You are to, we all are." I was saying and I started to then cry. Joe took a large gulp. Like he was trying to find some words to support me.

"Mimi no matter the situation and the result, we have made it out. There is no reason to believe that this one won't be the exact same way." Joe told me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. Most likely to try and make me feel a bit better. Then we started walking up the stairs to the second floor.

It was on the second floor when the battle really started. Right away we saw a bunch of Numemon together. They were all led by one more powerful digimon. This one was a Kogamon. A sort of ninja like digimon.

"This doesn't seem so bad." Joe said and he got Gomamon to digivolve all the way up to Ikkakumon. After that happened the giant walrus digimon shot several harpoon torpedoes at the Numemon. This attack destroyed several of them even though that choice was most likely not the smartest. Considering the fact that he blew a huge hole into the actual wall of the building.

"Well that wasn't my best choice." Joe said all silly like and he smiled with concerned tones in the face. I thought his facial expressions were just too good for me to get angry and stay so at him. So I decided to let it slide.

"Let's worry about that Kogamon." I said and Palmon digivolved to Togemon. They used their needles to take care of the other Numemon. Then there was just the Kogamon left. This one proved to be pretty fast when it hit Ikkakumon and Togemon in the face with this spear looking thing which was actually like twice its size. Don't ask, just don't.

However that was pretty much where its lucky run ended. It was defeated when Togemon was able to shot some needles into Kogamon and then Ikkaumon sent another torpedo at them. Which pretty much blew it up. And caused yet another small hole in the room.

"Joe how about you stop? You're just causing more destruction at this point." I was saying and Joe listened to me. Probably thinking that I was right among all this. Plus he wouldn't be surprised at this point if the main damage was caused by him at this point.

So with that second floor pretty much taken care of, we went up to the third floor. It seemed a little bit better in here at first. But that may have just been because we were looking in correctly. Which later proved to be pretty much the exact issue. Since the moment we got round to the middle of the room Myotismon faded into view.

"Really? Can't we go like one place without running into you?" Joe asked with a little bit of a cocky under tone in his voice. That part was what surprised me. That he would have dared to do that.

"The higher floors are none of your business." Myotismon said and waved their arms around a little bit. Ikkakumon broke Joe's promise on not shooting more torpedoes but this time I was willing to give it a pass. They shot the torpedo at Myotismon and we ran up the stairs to the fourth floor.

In the fourth floor there was a digimon that looked like it was drawn from Satan himself. It was a skeleton like thing and it had a purple energy ball underneath it. The thing turned around and it was showed to be something like MetalPhantomon. It also had a large scythe if you were the least bit curious.

"Can we go one floor without some sort of battle?" Joe was asking annoyed and Ikkakumon forced themselves to step back to not cause any more damage. Togemon and I walked closer towards the thing.

Togemon shot some needles at it. MetalPhantomon blocked every single one of them with their scythe and tried to send them back at Togemon who then responded by bringing their fist out and dodging the attack that way. Then Togemon ran the needle covered punching gloves over to MetalPhantomon and stabbed the digimon a little bit with them.

MetalPhantomon cut Togemon's back a little bit with their scythe and I yelled out loud for that. "Don't let that stop you. I believe you are more powerful than this. Please get up and stop it." I said and Togemon started to glow and then digivolved up into Lilymon.

Lilymon flew back a little bit. MetalPhantomon slashed their scythe a little bit and this cut the hand of the digimon quite badly. But then Lilymon brought their hand out and shot MetalPhantomon with their arms which created a gun. This was done three times and on the third time MetalPhantomon was defeated.

When MetalPhantomon was defeated, I looked at Joe. "Maybe getting out of here for the time being won't be so bad. Come back when we are stronger and liberate the rest of the building." I suggested and Joe nodded his head in agreement. He got on Ikkakumon and I got on Lilymon. Together we ran ourselves outside through the windows and fell right down to the ground.

After this was done, we started to make our way back to the cabin. Where we would take a short break and get ready to attack again at higher levels.

Soon enough we reached the cabin and noticed that everybody was there already. Well Matt was missing for a couple minutes but he came in eventually. There was even this man in a helmet and a skateboard.

After Joe and I and eventually Matt came in Davis turned his wheelchair around. He smiled but then frowned the next second. "It's obvious that we need a meeting here right now. Let's get right to business." He was saying and the meeting commenced.

_X_

_The Meeting (Cody's POV)_

Within literal seconds of the meeting starting, the business got super serious. There was no dancing around it as some would say. Kind of better that way I guess though.

"What have you guys dealt with?" Davis asked knowing what had gone one with most of us. He just wanted the other people in the cabin to hear the news.

"Well we pretty much destroyed the under ground." Izzy said in a tone of voice that suggested he was a tiny bit proud of himself.

"How did that happen?" Matt asked seeming like anything would have been a better subject than what was on his mind.

"We set it on fire and turned up the gas. Didn't think I was going to make it out alive though I will admit." Izzy explained in a couple short and to the point sentences.

"Well, that seems like probably the most destructive out of all the events. Daemon did you find anything?" Davis replied quickly and Daemon didn't respond for a moment.

"Myotismon is using something to give themselves more power. They are getting more and more powerful by the minute. The longer we just sit here and do nothing, it gets to be a stronger threat. But at the same time we don't know what exactly it is getting the power from or how we can stop it. That is the problem. But I believe that it may have something to do with the fact that they have access to the Radio Tower. Maybe something in there is giving them the power. If that is true, then I believe that it is happening on the top floor." Daemon did give their update even though it took a while to say that.

"Do you think that they can become more powerful than you?" Davis asked in a honestly unscripted tone this time. Like he was truly worried that Myotismon could do something of that level.

"I hope not. However I fear the worst and that it may be happening. That is if we don't try and do anything about it." Daemon answered and I could tell that this was setting in a uneasy feeling between everyone in the room.

"Who is that man under that helmet?" Mimi asked realizing that I had been silent the entire time. I took off my helmet and that made everybody shocked. Besides Matt who had already gotten the reveal a little early.

"Cody? How is it possible that one so young could be doing all the stuff that you had done?" Sora was asking in utter amazement.

"The suit gives me some extra power to do some of the stuff that I need to do if that makes any sense at all." I was telling her as there was a moment of longer silence.

"Okay so now that we understand that, there is more to discuss. Such as what happened with Ken. What was that BlackWarGreymon creature?" Tai got into the part that he was actually interested in. He wasn't really caring about the other stuff nearly as much as he cared over that.

"It was something I made. I used some scientific related things to create it. I had the full intention to use it as a tool to defeat Myotismon. Instead it decided to turn on me and that was how this whole big fight happened to begin with. I truly had no idea that any of that would have happened. More than one person had given up their life in the cause to defeat it. I feel awful for what I did and I know that the only way to redeem myself is to just go all out in the next battle." Ken was saying in response. I could tell the remorse in his voice as he said that. This and the fact that the entire time he was saying that his face was under. Like he didn't want us to see the thoughts and emotions that he was having.

"What matters is that it's defeated right?" Matt asked in the way that was telling us that he wanted to talk about something else. Something more important.

"What is it Matt? What is so important that you need to act like this for?" Joe questioned Matt almost like he was tired of Matt's constant angst. Or that was the way I took it at least. Could be very far off though.

"I had a meeting with Owikawa... or maybe his name is Eddie. I don't know anymore. Anyways so when I had met him he sort of kidnapped me and told me some important things. Such as the fact that from a different timeline he was my grandson who had went back in time and that I am the main reason that he exists. I also heard that he was the one that killed Sam." Matt said each sentence with a slower voice and more depressed along with it.

"So what are you thinking we should do about this?" I asked him hoping that he had changed his mind about the possible you know what.

"I can also get a operation. That way I can't have any kids." Matt was saying but then looked at me. I could tell from the look on his face that he wasn't going back with his idea from earlier. This sickened me to my stomach. I can't believe Matt might actually be going through with this idea.

"Or maybe we just defeat this asshole. Is it really that hard? That is the general thing that we should do. He killed Sam. Probably several more along with it. The fact that he has lasted this long is a plague to our world. He needs to be destroyed before he can spread his terror another inch forward." Ken was saying with such passion that I couldn't help but believe him. I also couldn't help but notice all the pain in his voice. I really felt pity for him.

"Yeah but which one do we try and deal with? Myotismon if this man?" Sora asked and I glanced at her like the answer should be obvious.

"We go after both. There is no real two ways around it. If we find one, we try and destroy them. If we find the other one, then we do the same thing. We don't hold back. I may not like to admit it, but I am fully on Ken's boat in this matter." I told her as I thought of it.

"I bet the entire thing will be happening at the Radio Tower. I bet their servants are coming there by the minute. It is just us. The digidestined, Daemon, arguably Davis, the partners, and you." Joe was saying and he meant me when he said you. "I have a feeling that all of us are going to contribute in some way to this battle. I have a feeling that no matter what happens, the battle will end tonight."

"Yes I agree." Tai said in approval. That was when Eric walked in.

"The plan worked. There are about twenty other digimon out to help your guys battle. I just wanted to tell you that. They are advancing right towards the Radio Tower a we speak." Eric said and then left.

"This reminds me exactly of the first invasion. Daemon would know what I mean. Giant tower. Good team going up it against all odds. A few heroes, some digimon helpers, but the enemy with forces at least five times as big and with the enemy having a human working for them that has to be defeated as well." Davis was saying as if reflecting on the past in some way.

"What do you know about this?" Mimi asked trying to get a understanding of it all.

"Yes please explain your thought set to me." A voice that was later shown to be Yolei said when she barged into the room. She seemed to have about seven different emotions running through her.

Davis looked at all of us and took out a black journal. The same one that he read to me and wrote those thousands of hours into.

"Davis don't do it..." I was saying before I got cut off by him. Then the unexpected happened. Davis tried to stand up with his paralyzed legs. We all saw this in utter shock. When he had gotten up Daemon of all of them was the one that grabbed him to save him from falling forward. Or falling onto the ground. You could see his legs buckling as he was 'standing'. Clearly showing that they weren't joking when they said he was never able to walk again.

"Do not tell me... I can't do it." Davis said and started to read out loud the journal. Or at least the main points. A summary you might say.

_XI_

_The Digital World Story (Davis in Writing POV)_

"Much of the story started in the year 1853. The year I was actually born. My father and mother were a happy married couple. They found out that they were having a baby and they were excited as fuck. My birth came and my mother died within five minutes of my existence. But that didn't matter. My father named me Davis in her wish and he raised me for several years. In a broken house that seemed like there was no possible living situation and looked like it was going to get destroyed at any moment.

When I was about six I met six people. All older and more experienced than me. These were my first friends. Two years later, my father showed me my mothers grave. Confirming to me that she was truly gone. Not much later the Civil War started. As I was born in America, not Japan. I was eight

The war was more brutal than anything on the papers can even dream of getting it. People were dying every day. Fields were in stains of red. The battle fields had the more amazing but disgusting charges you would ever see. The racism was so high it was honestly kind of amazing. That my friends is why Birth of a Nation is some of the best cinema ever told. Since it captured all the brutal ness of it and the disturbing beauty. But that is off point. As the war went on, it reached my home. Many people died, including most of my friends. One of which, named Tina, had died and this was awful. Since she has made the digital world with me. Or at the very least the out line. I was now twelve

The war ended and I could expand on ideas of this world much more. It became a reality. Literally and metaphorically. A couple years later, when I was thirteen, Daemon came in and pretty much wanted to kill me. They told me that in order to stand a chance against them, I had to defeat their main servants.

I went on a quest. Defeating Daemon's great servants. BlackMetalGreymon, BlackWereGarurumon, BlackMegaKabuterimon, BlackGarudamon, BlackLilymon, BlackZudomon, BlackAngewomon, and BlackMagnaAngemon. In a city, dessert, school yard, street, mountain, under ground maze, home town, and water front respectively. I made friends. Jared, Chiro, Jason, Anna, Stephanie, Gaven and Tiffany. Anna, Tiffany, and Gaven all died during this cause. Jason, Anna's younger brother, originally hated me for it. But he got over it and joined me.

I remember the final battle. Over a large tower. I had to climb up every single floor and deal with so many things. Such as a poisonous glob, exploding magnets, and several hundred thugs and digimon. I barely made it out alive and defeated Daemon. Causing a hundred year sentence. I was sixteen

Life was easy after that. Reunited with my father. Got a great girlfriend. Few years go by without any trouble. But we broke up and I was saddened. One of my friends got married and during the wedding I met a older woman named Trudy. Later we married and had a son named Patrick. I left in fear or endangering them. I was twenty five then.

I finally came to the digital world. Liberated the church of their evil ruler and their nine top minions. Came back and saw my wife and son left me. I was now twenty six.

I returned to my father's house and spent several years rethinking my life. Eventually I was able to love again and got married once more. I also found Patrick and I took him in. By now I was thirty two. Can't remember how old my father was when he died sadly right now.

I did another mission in the digital world. Break into the government building and prove the innocence of a hundred digimon for their crimes. Same age as before.

Years go by and I lived my life out with second wife and two children. Since my first wife died years ago. But my second child, a daughter, died due to unexpected illness. My second wife committed suicide the following week and I was left with Patrick yet again. I moved in with my father's house. Have no idea is he was even still alive by now.

A invasion in the digital world happened again. This was with some sort of dragon invasion. Pretty much several thousand digimon died and the dragon specie was pretty much destroyed to save the digital world. I have no idea how long this took.

Fourteen years later and the first world war happened. My son, who was now a father of his own joined to fight. He survived though. At the same time a army called the Bargra army invaded the digital world and a few humans came in and saved it for us. When the war ended four years later, my son Patrick returned and the following year I got married yet again. To a really young woman named Pernilla. By now I was sixty six.

Twenty one years pass and I met some people around your age ish. Takato, Rika, Henry, Kazu, Jeri and Kenta. Along with two others named Ryo and Suzy. They became tamers. During the start of WW2, they kept saving the day by fighting off digimon. They eventually went to the digital world. Where they destroyed some more enemies and helped save some digimons lives. They then destroyed a thing called the D-Reaper at the height of their emotions. The true hero being Impmon, a lost soul who betrayed the group but redeemed. During the D-Reaper battle though, a genetic make up was changed so that the tamers would only produce male offspring. Therefore every single child every one of them had was a boy. I was now eight seven.

I lived the next several decades as a old man. Seeing all the years go by in front of me like they didn't matter. Television, Kennedy dying, moon landing, majority of Cold War, my own child becoming a grand parent and eventually grand parent, the immediate impact from Hitler and Stalin, and pretty much everything else. But I used some digital world power to keep my physical body young and healthy so I can experience this all in person and wander it for myself.

In between this, another digital world invasion happened. With five people and two digimon. Takuya, J.P., Koji, Zoe, and Tommy. With Bokomon and Neemon. They spirit evolved and became digimon. They saved the world multiple times from a digimon called Cherubimon and their servants. In a beautiful redemption story on all their accounts, they all became genuinely great people from it. J.P. lost all his weight and is now a amazing older brother, Koji became a normal man and husband and father, Takuya became a good brother and eventual father to two children, Zoe became a great girl to be around and is now the best mother her son could wish for, and Tommy repented his sins as a killer and is the man you know as Gennai.

Seventy seven arrived and I saw a family. A desperate family. They seemed like great people. So I told Gennai to do something. To turn me younger again. He did just that by turning me into a baby physically and here I am. A new man. The man you know as today. But my story, my thoughts, my experiences and memories all remain. I am the same man. Just in a different physical form. I was 124 when I turned to this and I am thirteen now. By now the sentence of Daemon is over and here they are again as well. There is the basic jist of my story and if you want to know all or even more of the details, then read my journal for them."

_XII_

_The Final Battle (Third Person)_

So once Davis was done reading that out loud his summary of the truth he went back down to the wheel chair. All of us looked at him as if he dropped from the moon.

"So this is what you have been hiding from us from the very start?" Tai was saying in a I told you so sort of tone. He looked at us as if expecting some sort of reaction.

"How hard has it been to keep the truth to yourself all these years?" Joe asked, not really having a hard believing the story and having a more hard time believing that he never told anybody for almost one and a half decades.

"I kept envisioning moments where I told people. Playing out the confessions in my head. That was what has been able to keep me going all these years. Knowing that some day, I would have to tell them. I just kept replaying it in my head and every time I did it, it got easier for me to do. It also got to the point where after a while I felt like I could do it." Davis was saying and looked at the time.

"We have been here twenty minutes longer than we should have. You guys should really get going." Davis was saying as he checked the time on the computer. Not wanting to argue as we knew that he was right we all slowly made our way out of the cabin. Most likely each of us taking the whole thing he told us in a different way.

It took about another thirty minutes for all of them to reach the Radio Tower. When they were all there, bar Davis due to his wheelchair and Yolei due to talking to Davis, T.K. got in front of them.

"I am not trying to make it sound I am leader of you all by getting in front of you this way. But I am going to try and give some motivational speech to all of you. A speech to keep you all wanting to get going." T.K. was saying and looked at each of them. As if he were studying us each for the first time in either forever or for a very long time.

"All of us, mainly the digidestined, have grown up so much over the way that it is almost unbearable. All of us have gained something but lost something within the duration of this journey and maybe even invasion. We all have done something to help the over all tipping towards our side winning the battle. All of us are looking for something under neath and in some ways found something under neath. We have all grown up but we all have been set back in a way. We all have gotten to see the real value of work mates, and we have all gotten more used to the idea of helping those close to us. Such as our family. They alone are reasons for us to want to keep going now. Then there are the thousands of our lives here. We are at a age when we can do something. So let's go in there and save some lives." T.K. gave his small motivational speech and they all started our way into the battle of the Radio Tower.

Right away Izzy grabbed some thing out of his back pack. Probably something he made while waiting for the meeting to happen. They looked like some sort of bomb to me. He threw them up to the ceiling and they actually stuck. Joe watched for a couple seconds as the ceiling exploded and there was a digimon that fell down and onto the ground.

"Tentomon, digivolve now!" Izzy told his digimon partner and they started to digivolve into Kabuterimon. "Joe you should start going up the stairs now. This will buy you a few seconds." Izzy was saying and he nodded.

"Gomamon lets get going." Joe told Gomamon and started to run up the stairs onto the second floor. Gomamon came along right behind me just like they were supposed to do.

It took what felt like much longer than the previous time he went up the first floor stairs. But once they reached the top of the stairs, Joe almost wished that it had in reality. Since there were already a lot more digimon than there were the last time he was on the second floor.

The main one looked a little bit like a troll. Not like the small ones that you would see in the movies that look totally unscary and stuff. Like the ones that look like they could be the mascot of a movie poster.

"Human!" The troll like digimon yelled when they had seen them and pointed their club right in their direction. Like this was supposed to show that they were serious business.

"I guess there is no way around it." Joe told Gomamon and they understood what he meant. He was talking about the digivolution. They digivovled in Ikkakumon and the size alone almost made the troll digimon want to step away from him.

"You better step away or else I will attack you." Ikkakumon said like they were giving a chance for the troll digimon to move away. But even with this warning, they didn't move away.

"Myotismon is going to respect my defeating you. They might even give me a promotion." The troll digimon said and started running at Joe.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon yelled and then shot one at the area of the troll digimon. Not to defeat just them but to defeat the other digimon around them as well. Sort of getting multiple birds in one stone.

The troll digimon had lasted just long enough to try and throw one of their clubs at Ikkakumon. Who then dodged the attack by scooting to their side. So the club hit the wall harmlessly.

"Okay whatever. We got that one taken care of. There are still other things that we need to deal with." Joe said and looked around. Seeing that there were some humans there Joe told them that they can get out by just running down the stairs and going through the first floor. They took his advice and started to run down the stairs.

Boom that was one floor taken care of. "Ikkakumon, now we can go up to the third floor." Joe said and then the two of them started to run up the stairs onto floor three.

...

As Joe had defeated the troll digimon, T.K. was wanting to reach the top floor of the Radio Tower. He looked at Cody. "Could you fly me all the way up there?" T.K. asked Cody and there was a moment of silence. Like he had forgotten the conversation earlier but he nodded when he remembered the reason why this was needed.

"Yes let's do it." Cody said and he grabbed T.K.'s arms. Then he started to fly up all the floors on the Radio Tower. I bet most of the people who had seen that sight were staring at it in awe. There was probably one that was recording it. Shooting it as a possible scene for a movie idea.

"What are you going to do when you go up there?" Cody asked and T.K. had to yell his answer in order to be heard.

"I will just sort of go guns blazing. Take out as much as I could." T.K. answered and soon after he said that Cody had brought him to the top floor. T.K. jumped himself into the building with some momentum and rolled into the room. After T.K. was inside Cody started to fly down. Probably to take care of the other things down there.

"Where should I be able to find something?" T.K. asked a little bit to himself as he was looking around the top floor.

"What are you doing here?" The voice of a familiar person came through and T.K. turned around to see that it was his father.

"I am trying to liberate this tower from these monsters that are plaguing it. I can't spend any time just messing around." T.K. said and walked up to the speaker.

"You sound like my son. I saw him a little while ago. He seemed really worried about something. Like he needed to do this event to save some great community or else his life and those others will be taken. I swear something has taken that man over in all the ways I never expected. He really has grown up. Much more than where I was when I was his age." His father was saying as he walked up to T.K. and started looking at the speaker buttons.

"I bet he really has. I bet he would also be glad to hear this stuff coming from you." T.K. said and pressed the red button. "My father told me about a secret from the red button."

"I wonder how your father found out about that secret. I am the only parent that works on the top floor and only people on the top floor know about it." T.K.'s father was saying as a small secret door was opening from the wall when T.K. pressed the button. After the door was fully open T.K. started walking down the hall way and grabbed the diamond that was standing on a small podium in the room.

"I will be needing this." T.K. said and put the diamond in his pocket. Then he started walking out of the room and when he got in the main room of the top floor, he saw another digimon. As if they were waiting for him to grab that diamond.

"Myotismon has been looking for this item for such a long time." The digimon said and took off their shirt. To reveal that they were yet again another council member from Metal City. Showing in more color the corruption of the council. After they took off their shirt T.K. saw that it was Mistymon. Then they took out a energy sword and showed their yellow one. T.K. took their own out out and Mistymon laughed.

"That one was Bearmon's. You have not earned this one. Just because you knew them on their last days of living doesn't mean that it is now yours." Mistymon said and waved their blade around. "It belongs to me."

"I guess that really depends. Can you get it from me?" T.K. responded as Mistymon made the first move. They swung their blade and T.K. instantly blocked the attack. Remembering Gennai's lessons, T.K. moved himself around hard enough to make Mistymon move away. Then T.K. spun his around as if to show up. Mistymon swung their blade faster at T.K. and managed to stab his left shoulder. This hurted for a moment until T.K. kicked Mistymon off of him and he made a large cut at the chest of Mistymon. Making the digimon fall down in defeat.

T.K. looked at his father before he started to head down to the next lowest floor. "Don't get yourself in harms way. Just stay up here and everything will be good. You need to be there for your son. He will need it." T.K. said and ran down the stairs.

His father was looking in that direction for a moment in shock. Then he understood it. "T.K. How did you?..."

...

Mimi and Joe met up once again. They were on the fifth floor when it had happened. She was on the floor checking out the wounded and making sure that they were alright. "Just stay down. No need to try and do anything crazy. Rest it off." She was saying to some of them.

"Wow you are becoming a more and more sincere person the more I see you talk to others." Lilymon was telling Mimi. She had digivolved once again during her first battle here after the meeting.

"Hey Mimi, wasn't expecting to see you here." Joe said and walked on up to Mimi. "Just going up each floor and doing what I can to help out." Joe was saying as Mimi smiled at him.

"You can be so nice sometimes." Mimi said as if still remembering that moment when they kissed.

"Yeah I try." Joe admitted and turned around when he heard the noises of what sounded like a giant flying digimon coming at them.

"What is that?" Mimi asked and the digimon flew up to Mimi and Lilymon. They just hit Lilymon with their pinsirs and sent it back against the wall. The digimon was turning out to be Snimon.

"Everybody get out of here!" Joe was yelling to everybody in the floor and realized that some people couldn't really move. Due to injuries or something related to the sort.

"Okay Lilymon get up and take all the humans down there. Or at least the ones that can't walk. The ones that can should just go down on their own. We already have this to deal with." Joe said as he turned at Mimi. "You know what I mean."

"Yes I do." Mimi responded and for the next few minutes Ikkaukumon was keeping hold of Snimon. Not attacking but making sure they can't really move. When most of the people in the room were gone by one way or another, Joe's tag started to glow. It was the symbol of his reliability.

"Ikkakumon digvolve to... ZUDOMON!" Ikkakumon yelled and showed a digimon with a giant hammer as the new evolution.

Snimon brought their pinsirs down at Zudomon who then blocked it by their hammer. This caused their pinsirs to break a little bit. Then Zudomon brought their hammer down and shot a giant bolt of electricity to hit the Snimon. There was really no competition as the Snimon just started to get fried to a crisp.

When this short battle was over Joe and Mimi were left alone with nobody else besides their digimon. "Joe, I knew it would work." Mimi was saying and Joe smiled.

"You're sincere and I am reliable. It's a good sounding combo isn't it?" Joe asked and was himself trying to move the idea forward of them hooking up. Mimi right away saw this.

"I guess it is a good combination. One that can work off if we work hard enough. Joe... I have a crush on you. It started to develop when Devimon came in and every battle since then I have fallen harder and harder for you. I wish that we can give it a try."

"I would love to give it a try. You and me. Imagine all the possibilities. All the hours of fun and joy that we can bring each other." Joe was saying as Mimi and Joe kept moving their faces closer and closer.

Then they kissed. For the next fifteen seconds, it was all perfection. Like their entire lives were leading to this moment. After they pulled away Joe asked the question. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Joe. I would love to be your girlfriend." Mimi answered and they started kissing again. Their first one as an official couple.

Somehow, Sarah, the girl Joe went on a date with what seemed like forever ago knew this. "At least he found the right one. My good old friend. Just needed to look hard enough." She said and started walking down the street. Looking over at the man she would one day marry. The man who had taught her how to drive when she was in tenth grade.

...

Cody and Izzy had suddenly become a team. As odd as that may sound. It was on the fourth floor. The way it happened was when Cody flew into the room and saw Izzy working on a combination of multiple things. Cody sat down and offered to help him. To which Izzy said yes as long as he didn't wreck the current vision.

Izzy's plan was to just make all the building bring their energy to one exact point at one exact time. Cody said that it didn't seem too hard in words but he knew that it was going to be more than just as Izzy described it. What would be needed to do something of this extent was to pretty much cause a city wide black out. Cody wondered why Izzy was wanting to do this. Izzy said that it was so that perhaps all the energy could be used to defeat Myotismon in a single blast.

With this game plan that Izzy had made in mind they started to really work it out. Cody was nodding every few seconds to show that he got it. Which was to be genuine as the way Izzy described it was absolutely insane.

This who plan was destroyed when a spider and mummy digimon showed up. Their names were Arukenimon and Mummymon. Neither of them were too much of a threat alone but combined, they made for one tough challenge as they would learn.

Cody just used his skateboard to hit Arukenimon and Mummymon a good few times to made them sort of dazed and confused what was happening. And then Izzy was using more of his brain like speech to sort of explain the full way the entire buildings energy was going to be brought into one area. The whole time Cody and Kabuterimon were trying to fight this duo off. Each one getting totally wrecked by the enemy every few hits because they were getting progressively weaker and Izzy was taking longer.

After about five minutes Izzy got it. He told Cody to take off his helmet and he did. Then he threw it at Cody who then asked Kabuterimon to blow a small hole in the ground. Kabuterimon did just that. Then Izzy walked up to the hole and ripped several of the wires in half. Then he put them in various directions like a puzzle and then slammed the helmet down onto them all to sort of create a giant shock.

At first it seemed like a terrible plan that didn't work. But it did just that and all of the entire buildings energy was brought to that one exact moment. As a reward for Izzy's crazy knowledge skills, his tag glowed and Kabuterimon became MegaKabuterimon. Then the bug digimon grabbed all the energy with their new strength and shot the energy at Arukenimon and Mummymon. Which caused a giant explosion in the room that pretty much destroyed the entire floor.

After the battle was over, Izzy thanked Cody for helping and Cody said that it was no problem. He just wished he had a better warning. Since most of his clothes were burnt off and his hair was pointed up like a science experiment. They both laughed it off.

...

Sora had reached the eighth floor before coming to a point when she needed a break. She was all alone, but this added to her great challenge. "I really wish that we could take some sort of a break. I am tired of all this walking and fighting." She was saying to Biyomon and a giant cat like digimon came into the room. This was her big fight. It was a lot scarier than it sounds.

The cat ran super fast at Sora and sent her flying into the wall. After she had gotten over her utter shock over being thrown to the wall Biyomon digivolved into Birdramon and shot some fire at the mean cat. Which had done nothing really besides make the cat even more angry. The exact opposite of what she had intended really.

Birdramon breathed some fire on the cat digimon and when the fire was done the cat scratched Birdramon on the chest really hard. This almost seemed to make the digimon weaker until Birdramon shot one big fire ball at the cat and defeated it. Sora knew they had to leave the room before they got caught in the fire. And because she wanted out of the place. So they quickly made their way down.

...

It wasn't too long later that when Tai and Sora met up. It happened in the sixth floor. She was down to just leave the place as she was done with it after that battle with the cat. Tai was talking with Agumon about how quiet everything seemed up there.

Sora joined them and she took the time to notice that Agumon and Tai were totally right. A lot of the room was a lot quieter than it should have normally been. They spent the next few minutes just talking with each other. Saying how much they were going to be glad when the invasion was over and they can live personal life. Sora told Tai about her possible future date with Matt and Tai told her good luck. Given his personality. But then their conversation was over when a IceLeomon came down and started to attack them. Since it was IceLeomon, it was different from the Leomon they already knew.

IceLeomon hit Birdramon and that made them fall down. Tai and Greymon came in and fought them for a bit and through courage Greymon became MetalGreymon. This kept up for a little while until IceLeomon hit them with some ice and that made them sort of unmovable. Sora declared her friendship type love to Tai and that was when Garudamon came in and just used their fire tornado temperature breath to defeat IceLeomon. After the battle the two friends just started laughing about that short battle and comparing it to others they had.

...

At one part of the tower, T.K. and Matt talked for a bit. But they split up almost right away after this talk. It was on the third floor. Matt was trying to come to a final conclusion on what to do. Given his gun being out. But he put it away the second he saw T.K. coming to him. He didn't want to be caught with his plan. T.K. talked about how he saw their father at the top floor. Which Matt supposed was pretty neat. If he was in the mood to care.

T.K. had seemed to notice that Matt wasn't in the best of moods, which Matt then sort of thought was annoying to himself. T.K. then asked what was going on and Matt told him that it was none of his business. This was when T.K. told him that even if they weren't family, T.K. still deserved to know after all the trouble that they have gone through in the digital world.

Matt said that it was just his own personal mind battle. He then added by saying that it was something he wouldn't understand. T.K. looked at Matt in a rather angry tone and slapped him across the face once and told him he better get his head out of the gutter. If there was something T.K. needed to know or do, then he could just say so and he will do his best to help.

This was when Matt countered back and told T.K. that if he wanted to help so bad, he could have asked about it earlier. He could have still been that normal weak kid Matt once knew so he felt like he would have a purpose once again. Appalled T.K. told him that there was nothing realistic about what Matt commanded since he was growing up and Matt had become so self thinking on pretty much every case. With all the Sora thoughts, all the trying to be there for T.K. and just him, and all the thoughts that he was better than everybody else.

After T.K. had said that to him Matt told him to get out of his sight. When T.K. was at the stairs, Matt said one final thing to him. "I love you. Don't you ever forget that. It's not your fault. It's nor our parents fault. It's for me to do what is best for the group. For my final, great contribution. Stay strong for mom and dad even when it seems that it will not go well. Goodbye... big brother." Matt said accepting the fact then that in all areas besides age, T.K. was his bigger brother. Knowing what Matt meant right away, T.K. shook his head and just said goodbye as he walked up the stairs. He couldn't believe Matt was going to even try to do this. But he didn't want to get in the way. Since it was his choice.

When T.K. was well gone from the floor, Matt started walking up. Trying to find the man who was responsible for Matt wanting to go out in a blaze of glory.

...

Daemon on the tenth floor had their own battle. On the tenth floor what had shown up was the smallest particle of a remaining destructive being that had once nearly destroyed the entire world. Both digital world and earth world. The D-Reaper at level one power. As it had started to reform with this new invasion.

Daemon just shot a black power ball at it at first. This seemed to do a tiny bit of damage but not nearly enough for it to get defeated or even seriously damaged. Only enough to make it set back a few seconds. And when the few seconds were over, the D-Reaper had started to get power again at a faster rate.

D-Reaper started to suck Daemon in but they used another one of their attacking moves to cause the D-Reaper to have to move back a bit. Then D-Reaper started to get into his actual body itself and Daemon knew what they had to do.

Daemon absorbed all their energy together and just released it. Which destroyed everything in the entire room. The D-Reaper was erased and the entire room was just ashes.

A few minutes after the small fight, Daemon raised their hand out of the ashes. To show that they were really alive.

...

Ken had fought a digimon that would forever give him nightmares. It was the seventh floor. Almost the second he had shown up there he saw a metal version of the digimon he once considered his mentor. MetalJewelBeemon. This must have been some sort of revenge battle.

When MetalJewelBeemon found Ken they were talking about how it felt to be thrown away down to the bottom of a digital world ocean because you were considered too powerful. They also talked about how it showed the exact opposite of kindness, the thing Ken was supposed to represent. As Ken was listening to this, he seemed more and more angered at the digimon. Pissed that they were back. So he swiped his card right away to start the battle against it. Wormmon went to their own JewelBeemon because of it.

The two JewelBeemon's kept at it for a few minutes until MetalJewelBeemon proved to be the far superior. Normal JewelBeemon was sent back and thrown against the wall. They devolved into Stingmon. Their beam beam was used to cut some of the metal arming off. Then Ken stopped using the card and tried to see if the necklace could work. He was then showing kindness by knowing and showing that JewelBeemon couldn't defeat this one. This caused a true ultimate evolution. It became DinoBeemon. The digimon slammed their fist to the ground and shot out several hundred bullets which destroyed MetalJewelBeemon for good.

With that small battle out of the way, they left the floor to not really look back. By they meaning Ken and normal Wormmon.

...

On the balcony of the building the main battle with Myotismon happened. Quite a surprising one at that.

It started when Wizardmon walked up to the balcony with a limp to them. Which was to further suggest all the damage that they had gone through in this entire operation. Wizardmon brought their staff out and their gut wrenching heart broken tone made Myotismon turn around and nearly pity the digimon. "Fuck you firefly! Have you lost your light! Now I hate your ways! Because they're too messed up!" After that Wizardmon coughed up hard core style. That statement nearly ruined their voice. This was referring to Marie's death from earlier.

"Oh my friend. Are you about to cry? You seem like you really loved her. Even though you barely knew her." Myotismon said and shot their whip out and whipped Wizardmon in the chest.

Wizardmon started to lose balance a little bit. But they were still keeping it in. "I am not falling for death by weak power you stupid fool." Wizardmon said and shot a spell from their staff at Myotismon and that hit them right in the leg. "You will see my real power soon enough."

"You don't know anything. I taught you everything." Myotismon told Wizardmon and the digimon shook their head.

"Not even close. There was something you had never taught me. That is that everybody had passion. Everybody has a love. When you have this passion and this love, you are willing to do anything to see it through in some way." Wizardmon then limped on towards Myotismon and grabbed their shirt.

"You didn't teach me many things." Wizardmon threw Myotismon down and shot more magical spells at Myotismon. Which caused Myotismon to lose some power. But then Myotismon used their whip and started choking Wizardmon.

"You have a big mouth for one that will die soon." Myotismon said and nearly broke the pipes in Wizardmon's neck.

"Underneath my pain there is more than just a character. Beneath me there is a desire to do something. A desire to do something will never die." Wizardmon grabbed the whip and forced it out of Myotismon's hands. Then they snapped it in half.

"Wizardmon take this!" A near goddess like voice told Wizardmon and suddenly a arrow was shot through him. But not one of death. One of miracles. Wizardmon turned around and saw her. AngeWomon. The exact digimon seen in their dreams. With them they were holding Kari.

"Gatomon...?" Wizardmon asked as AngeWomon confirmed it.

"We had a instant bond. We wanted to work together and soon enough it made a miracle. We were meant to be partners. Then I remembered your plan and came here just in time." AngeWomon explained and Wizardmon turned back.

The blood on their body fading away Wizardmon smiled. "Jokes on you now asshole."

Myotismon was scared about this. They started shooting bats at Wizardmon. Some doing some actual damage to them but most didn't do anything. Wizardmon fired up a big shot with their staff and after nearly twenty seconds fire it. Once it hit Myotismon the evil tyrant exploded on impact.

"That is what you get for killing Marie. Go rot in hell." Wizardmon turned around to AngeWomon and Kari. AngeWomon flew Wizardmon over to Marie's grave where he stayed and sat at for the next several hours. AngeWomon and Kari left eventually.

Wizardmon brought out a flower and placed it at the grave. "I did it Marie. I will never forget you." Wizardmon said before they left and started walking away. Only to come back not too much later.

That was the end of the Myotismon threat. For what really happened afterwards, well you will just have to read on to see what happened then.


	37. MetalSeadramon

**AN: There are going to be a few changes that I edited for the story. Such is that Matt _DOES NOT DIE! _He goes through the story like normal and this chapter picks up as if it were normal adventure. Third is that almost all episodes I skipped over in the Myotismon Arc are going to be changed and adapted into this dark master arc. I also removed a couple of the future scenes and the last one was the Myotismon arc start one and this one at this chapter. Living the tradition of one and only one at the start of each arc.**

**I fully recognize that this chapter will probably not be as good as some of the others in the future. But I will make up for it by making the later chapters of this dark master arc FAR superior. I will make sure those are some of the best in the story. I just wanted to get another chapter up and let everybody know that I am really back in action.**

**This will be the end of my note but I want to say something: For a couple weeks I had started to lose motivation for these stories. But something funny happened. I started to write the stories down in a journal. When that happened, I remembered why I loved doing these stories so much. Because it was fun. At one point, I started to do this mainly to get it done. But now I am doing it again because I want to have fun with it. I want to see this story get a great finish and such. I will now be posting a newer, full, finished version of Davis and the Princess at some point. I will probably do a chapter or two of the Tamers section where I just write sort of what my take on it would have been just for fun. I might even do another arc of Davis's life soon. I will still do the expanded universe, and I will probably make that every other update or so, but I will still be doing these more. Hell, maybe I will even post a new separate story for my version of season 2. These stories are honestly a labor of love for me. If these make any sense. I should shut up and just let you read these stories. **

* * *

**After Writing Myotismon Arc But Before Writing Dark Masters Arc**

T.K. and Joe looked at the six notebooks that they have filled up in their writing of this story. This part with Myotismon from Etemon's defeat until Myotismon's defeat taking nearly half of that.

"Kari, Ken, you really helped out a lot." Joe said and was almost impressed that with just the help of a few people, the entire story that they had went through was pretty much being laid onto paper. Joe and T.K. then stood up and started to head out of the house.

"How is Lucas doing?" T.K. asked Ken and he seemed shocked at this question. He had almost wished that they didn't show up at his house anymore since they were never going to let the whole son thing go now. He just knew that was the truth.

"The truth is that he is already looking at his own college education and is getting ready to buy his own house while getting a job on top of it all. He pretty much is getting himself ready for everything related to life." Ken responded and then Joe looked at Kari as if he felt horrible for what she had just learned about.

"I hope that you guys can figure out everything." Joe said and then the two left the house. They walked to the car and then sighed once both the doors were closed. "I get why he did it, but still, it seems like a really awful thing to do to her because he wasn't sure of how well their relationship can last."

"Well, I guess we all have our own reasons for doing the things that we do. I think that Ken was more worried about his sons identity than he was about Kari's. He was just a kid, probably eight or so, while Kari was at least a grown adult when they dated at first." After T.K. said that he then sighed and looked at Joe once more. "It's time to pay Davis a visit."

"I guess a visit wouldn't hurt. Let's do it." Joe responded and the two of them started to drive all the way over to where Davis worked.

"You ever wonder if Davis regrets giving you that journal?" Joe asked after about twenty minutes and T.K. had to consider that.

"Quite possibly. Although he never publicly admitted it. It does make me curious though." T.K. responded and the two drove along in silence for a while.

"Joe, remind me, how many kids does each member have? Just to refresh my memory." T.K. started up another conversation and Joe thought about it for a second.

"Let me think. Well, we know Ken has a son now. He is probably the oldest among our children, being near thirty. You have your own son, who is about twenty two, twenty three or something. Did you have him at nineteen or twenty?"

"Twenty." T.K. answered and then added a few more words. "Only three years older than Ken was."

"Right. Then we have Matt, who had two daughters, and Sora, who had two sons. Them together is four children, two of each. Sora's first son is older than his first daughter by four months, but his second daughter was older than her second son by a little less than a year. Izzy has two daughters with his husband Walter, neither older than twelve. Cody has no children. Same as Kari, at least until further notice. That could change very fast given our new situation. Mimi and I had our twin sons, and then we had a daughter nine years later as a surprise third. Tai has no biological child, but he does have hid daughter in law who just graduated high school. Lastly we have Yolei and Davis with their three sons. All of them either just over twenty or a little under." Joe finished his response and T.K. nodded. He felt good knowing all that again now.

"I wonder how they are doing now that we are heading their way." T.K. barely was able to keep his eyes on the road as they finished their drive. They pulled into Davis's work place and got out of the car. Both of them taking the note books that they had filled plus some unfilled ones and walked all the way to Davis's room with the managers permission. They knocked on the door and Davis answered.

"Hey you guys, come on in. My work day has been pretty boring. You know, just filling out files and then recording them online." Davis responded and the two workers walked into the room and sat down at his empty chairs.

"We were wondering how it feels to work under your wife." Joe blurted out and Davis looked at him confused. Then he got it. Well, it was true. Yolei was the manager of their multi million dollar business. Davis was only her third in line. But he actually loved it more than people would suspect.

"It's great, but there has to be more to this." Davis cut to the chase and T.K. put the notebooks down at the table. Davis read the first three pages and then put them down.

"So, you finally want to write the truth down for people to see?" Davis asked and T.K. gave a 'more or less' nod.

"We were wondering if you had time." Joe told Davis and the two of them could see Davis look at a picture of his family taken three years ago. Him, Yolei and their three sons in a seemingly perfect moment. Davis set up the timer and then looked at them when he was done.

"You got three hours. That is all I can spend on this before I have to get back to work." Davis responded and the two looked at him as if that were more than enough. So with that, they got to their work.

* * *

Chapter 36: MetalSeadramon

_T.K.'s POV_

Right after the defeat of Myotismon, we had all been ready to celebrate. I started to walk out of the building happy and Matt looked at the gun he had picked up earlier. Annoyed with even looking at it, he threw it out of the window after emptying it of the last bullet it had. Afterwards, he started to walk out of the place and feel glad that he wasn't going to go through with this plan that he originally had.

I saw everybody else when I was finally outside. I looked around and saw that they were all talking to each other and seeing what they had went through to each other. I sighed in relief when I saw that every one of them had made it out fine. I honestly thought that this wouldn't even happen, so the fact that it did made me excited.

"Hey guys, what are we going to do now?" I asked and Matt looked at me happy. He felt like it was all over and then there was a loud noise. I looked up and saw a female Angemon flying down with a young girl, about ten to eleven years old. Soon after that I saw Davis walking up to us with Yolei and Cody.

"What is Kari doing with that digimon?" Tai asked and I could hear his anger. I looked at him to see what the hell he meant. There seemed to be nothing wrong with it from what I had saw. Just an angel with a girl who looked more and more like Tai. Holy shit, it was his sister.

"She is probably just being saved by them." Ken tried to assure Tai and then the digimon flew down and landed on the ground. She looked up at the digidestined and Kari hugged Tai and gave a quick glance at Ken.

"I will help you. My name is AngeWomon. The female counterpart of Angemon." She explained and then looked at me. "I am sorry about what happened to your digimon. Angemon did what he knew was best to defeat Devimon and that is what we could do." She said and I knew she didn't know how Angemon really died. From that asshole Valkyrimon. But I had let go of it a long time ago.

"What do you mean by you will help us?" Tai asked, letting go of all anger he had to this digimon. He knew that if there was another thing to deal with, they needed as much help as they can.

"She must have been here for two reasons." Izzy said and the silence of that statement was long.

"Yes I was here for two reasons. First was to find my human partner. Your sister Kari is another digidestined. One that was unplanned but came along at the last minute by the council to defeat Myotismon and the next threat. While you were gone, there was a new group that took over the digital world and there has been a hard core war raged on. Gennai sent me here to tell you." Angemon said and then I was pissed at that. Why would he send a digimon over to tell us about this and not just tell me about it in person. Did he seriously just not trust me? "I was picked to be Kari's partner, unlike you guys, whose partners were predetermined before you even came. That shows just how desperate the situation is."

"Get to the point." Mimi said and she seemed to have a level of annoyance to her. One that kind of surprised me. I wondered if she was experience some sort of personal growth here.

"Yes, there are four digimon at max level who took the digital world over. These are the strongest digimon that we have seen in a long time and we need your hep to defeat them. We feel that once they are defeated, then and only then will you be able to have a free life." AngeWomon told us and after she said that there was a gateway that opened.

"Our time to explain is up. We have to go or else we will not be able to do anything to help." AngeWomon said and told us it would all be explained once we were there. I looked at the group and it was obvious we were going to have a last minute vote.

"Okay, lets just do this and get this whole thing over with." Joe said and I felt like I could him getting so tired and sick of digital world stuff by this point. I guess I really couldn't blame at this point.

"We are at our prime. So maybe doing this won't be the worst thing in the world." Sora decided and most of the other members of the group went along and agreed eventually. The only exception being Tai, who didn't want to put Kari through more trouble.

"We are in a general agreement. Since we are in a general agreement, I think that means that we should go in." Mimi said as if she were the executive. After that we were sucked right in like we were the victims of a vacuum cleaner. Back in the digital world to take care of the next set of enemies that there was. Even Kari was sucked in, much against Tai's approval.

"Good luck. We will see you when you guys get back." Davis said and then looked at Yolei and Cody. "Let's go home. Let's just enjoy this time at home now." After Davis said that, the three started to head separate ways but with common thoughts. This last day or two was crazy and they all learned a lot from each other in just a couple hours.

None of us, even I really had any idea of what was really going to be happening. If you knew what had happened, you would be like me in the unexpected territory. What you guys probably care about is the story.

"The digital world looks like an absolute mess. Like it had been on its way to destruction." Mimi was saying in a sad tone of voice. I knew that she was wishing that she had never seen the digital world this way at all. I couldn't really blame her. The once nice place now looked like a war zone.

"So what is going on?" Tai asked and then something strange was starting to happen. I could literally see the ground under us just turning black. While it was turning black, I could actually see all of us falling through this new blackness and taking us away.

"Are you guys alright?!" Joe and Sora were both yelling as we were falling down this hole.

"Yeah I think we are." I was about to answer when I heard a voice that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Don't feel safe to soon! That is a dangerous idea!" The voice said and it sounded like a puppet messing around with us. Like we were its toys. "If you don't, then you don't have a sign of what I have in store for you!"

"Any ideas?" Matt asked to Izzy as he tipped his head slightly towards him.

"This is strange... Something that I have never seen before... Even here." Izzy was saying in utmost confusion and then the scene faded out of nowhere. If that wasn't strange, it looked like we were now in a city.

Well, not exactly a city. But the underground part of it. "Okay what is going on?" I asked totally not even getting it myself and then a large metal crackling noise was getting made.

"I think it is safe that there are multiple forces being at work here." Ken was saying under his breath and I could almost tell by the voice that he had that he was keeping something that he didn't want to tell us. I would figure that out later. But for now, there was more to worry about. Such as us keeping our lives safe.

Suddenly the thing causing the noise gave off a red glow. I would have assumed that it was their eyes. Then there was loud thuds to represent that whatever this was, it was now advancing its way towards us. To probably just end our lives.

Once I was finally starting to see what this was, there was a transition. Everything was turning around when we were now in a different place. We were back when the adventure had sort of just began with us at the beach where the telephones were. Except this time, the phones were all gone. Like they were destroyed by a larger force.

"Okay, maybe we are safe now." Joe was saying a little bit optimistic. I could tell that he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince us.

The water started to rise up. While this was happening, there was something coming out of the water. Not only that, but it was in a way like they were showing their own power by doing so.

"Or maybe not." Sora had lightly corrected and the thing started to go on its way to pounce us but then there was yet another fade away.

This time it seemed like we were in our final destination. I was able to say this because we were actually in this place for more than ten seconds before there was any sort of cut away.

"Why are in the same arena that Joe had gotten his tag at?" Izzy asked and then there was a giant rumbling around us that started to destroy the whole area.

Then there were four beings that came out of nowhere. I had a feeling that these would be our new enemies. Just given with their presence and such.

Anyways so we saw a large clown first. It had two swords behind its back and I could see that it was going to enjoy one thing more than anything. That was going to be killing us. "My name is Piedmon. I hope you have enjoyed that introduction. Just an small example of the power that we contain."

"We?" Mimi asked and I could tell that she was starting to hate being here again. I would not blame her at all. This was what seemed like a nice reunion between all of us but just turned out to be a holy hell. To say at the least.

"Yes there are multiple helpers in this great game that I made. The game of killing you all. Trust us, we were trying to do something around this. To give us more entertainment another way. But we just decided that there was just no way. None at all." Piedmon was saying and then they pointed their right finger towards you know, the right.

"My second in command... The most powerful of us... Puppetmon!" After Piedmon said that a puppet showed up and laughed hard.

"I would love to rip you apart." Puppetmon told us and then Piedmon then pointed their left finger towards the left.

"The biggest tyrant of us all. The one that can cause the most fear... MetalSeadramon!" Piedmon was yelling and we saw the digimon that we were starting to get a glimpse of when we were in the area near the telephone booths. It looked down and looked like it was ready to spray tons of water all over us.

"The one that can cause destruction. The biggest destroyer and army leader of them all... Machinedramon!" Piedmon then pointed their finger behind them when they said that. Then it showed a large machine giant digimon. I had a feeling that this was the digimon that we were about to see earlier.

"Yeah, what's the point?" Matt asked as he balled his fists and started to grin angry at Piedmon. The clown digimon gave a loud, awesome laugh.

"I am the one that leads them. The one that is the best fighter and the best speaker. Piedmon and my fellow dark master friends will destroy you all in five, four three, two..." Before Piedmon was able to say one there was something that caused a distracted to all of us.

We saw a small thing flying in our direction. I have no idea what this was, so I didn't think anything of it but the others seemed to know what this was and cared a lot when it came as I was able to see with their reactions.

"Is that Piximon?" Ken asked when he saw the digimon thing fly on over to us. Whatever this pink little ball like digimon was, they landed on Mimi's shoulder and pointed their small stick like thing at the Dark Masters.

"I will keep them distracted while you guys head out. Trust me I will be alright." Piximon told us and the group was just excited to see this digimon for a little while that they didn't even listen to them at first.

"Oh my god it's so good to see you." Joe said and Piximon told him that they had been fighting all they can to stop these dark masters in subtle ways ever since they showed up.

"It has been a lot of work and harder than I ever expected it would have been. But I have to do this to make sure that the enemy will not grow more powerful." Piximon told all of us and then looked at me.

"I don't know if I ever met you. I wish that I can talk to you more but there is a battle to fight so that kind of is not in what are allowed to be doing right now." Piximon told me and I nodded a little bit confused.

"Yeah I am pretty sure that we never met. I am sure that I would have remembered it if we ever had." I was saying and then looked at the Dark Masters again.

"Are you done talking to each other yet? Can we get the killing done with?" Piedmon was asking a little bit impatient and took out of their swords out. I wanted to fight them so bad but I knew that I shouldn't. I just had a feeling that I would lose first off and even if I was able to defeat this one, there were still three other digimon of the same exact level that I would have to fight and deal with.

"Piximon, should at least one of us stay behind to help you?" Tai asked this digimon and they shook their head.

"I will handle this on my own. You need to go off and get out of here. Right now." Piximon said and then after that the group decided to just listen to them. There was no convincing this digimon other wise. The group was able to see this from a mile away.

"Okay, well, see you later if we can get out of this alive." Izzy told Piximon and Mimi was not excited to see Piximon fight them alone. Since she was worried that it would die and that she would have been responsible for their death at least in a way.

So we ran as fast as we possibly could out of the place when the digimon known as Piximon started to fly by really fast and inflect some damage onto the Dark Masters with their fast speed. Since this was their best chance to do anything meaningful.

"What are we going to do to help them?" Sora asked heart broken that they were possibly putting Piximon's entire life at stake and feeling just awful for it at the same time. Like they seriously couldn't believe that they were doing this.

"We can't do anything about that now." Tai told Sora and she seemed to want to argue with Tai on this matter. Like she was wishing to think that Tai wasn't really right about this but she had a awful feeling that he was right.

But without any other thought on it and not wanting to possibly make Piximon's choice to be invain, we ran fully out of the stadium and kept running for a while. "We have to get as far away from them as possible." Izzy was saying to us and I was wondering if he really had to tell us that. I mean, it was kind of obvious after all.

Anyways, so we got about five or seven minutes away from the stadium and I looked at the others. "If for nothing else, we can always talk to Gennai about this and see what he thinks about this. I was saying and that was the part that made Ken want to scream at me.

"T.K., why are you still so naive about this? Gennai has not helped us AT ALL! All he did was tell us to go and get some tags which led to us dealing with fucking Etemon and Myotismon. He claimed that we had to save the digital world when in reality we didn't have to. We could have just went home after Devimon was defeated and not care about any of this. The world wouldn't have had a large ass invasion on it that destroyed just about everything and we would be just fine now. I know I wasn't with the group then, but I was in the digital world pretty much the same length of time and guess what, I passed my own test around the same time Devimon was defeated. So that meant that I would have went home. So Gennai has pretty much RUINED our lives." Ken was saying and I see the resentment in his eyes. Like he was about to go rogue on us if this kept up.

"Ken, leave T.K. alone, he is trying to help. Besides, he probably knows more about this than any of us do. So maybe we should be following his call on this." Tai was saying and he was trying his best as the leader to keep us together.

"I don't mind what he is saying. He does bring up a point about Gennai with Myotismon and Etemon. BUT he has been doing his best lately to make up for that and make himself the most useful he can possibly be." I told Ken and he shook his head as if he refused to believe me. But Izzy came in then.

"Maybe you are both right and maybe you are both wrong. Can we just agree to that?" Izzy was asking and Ken seemed to not really like the way that Izzy said that as I could tell from the look on his face.

"It will be pointless to be arguing all this and you know it. How about this, we will solve this later?" I asked Ken and he sighed and nodded to that.

"Where did our digimon go?" Sora asked and we all looked around.

"None of them are here..." Matt said a little scared. Everybody was feeling the exact same thing that he was feeling and understandably so. I didn't have Patamon with me anymore, but I knew just how this must have been. It was torture me losing that digimon, even though I refused to state it.

"Okay, how about this? We all agree to put our thoughts on things like Gennai aside for just long enough for us to find the digimon partners?" I suggested and Tai took his own way of saying that in a way that everybody could agree on.

"What he means is that this should be the first part of our quest. I mean what good are we really all going to do without our digimon. No offense T.K., but you are barely surviving without Patamon. It is very likely that we won't be able to have this repeated multiple times." Tai was saying to me and I took no offense to it. He was a hundred percent correct after all.

"So if we are barely able to survive without our digimon partners, then we should not only try and find them but figure out the best place that they might be." Sora was saying as she put her left fist to her right hand.

"While I do agree, I have no idea what would really be a good place to look." Tai told us and he was thinking about it. "I wonder if we just have to sort of look around for them. I assume at least Gomamon will be close to a watery route."

"Yeah that is true. So that would mean that Palmon must be in a foresty like area." Mimi was saying and as she said this, she started to get a much more serious manner in her voice. One that almost impressed everybody, including me.

"I hate to admit it, but I think I will need your help to find the digimon and I believe that you will all need our help. We will need team work to survive this." Matt was saying and all of us shocked that he was the one to suggest team work. "Maybe we should find a small house or something and stay the night there." Matt was saying and Ken pointed his finger up to endorse this.

"That way we can really figure everything out. I like this idea. Let's lead out." Mimi said and she was walking ahead of us. As if she were going to lead us into the next battle.

"Well Mimi is now on a battle high." I was saying in a quiet tone and Joe said that this might be what we need for everybody to survive these dark master battles.

Finding even just one place to take a break at was a lot harder than we had predicted. Since we had to look for like a house or something. I was wondering if we can pull the luck that we had earlier where a house had sort of just randomly shown up out of nowhere and presented itself to us when the group was searching for tags. Well the others since I wasn't there.

Anyways, I saw that we were getting close to a beach by the fact that I was seeing some sand. Not only was I was seeing sand but the amount had kept on growing the further down the place we were walking. The trees had sort of looked like they were depressed (as weird as that sounds for a tree).

At first, it seemed that way. As we were walking along there was a house slowly showing up in the distance. "I guess that this will be a good break to be at during the night." Joe decided and the group was slowly agreeing with what he said and we all walked in. I didn't know if he was exactly right but I thought that if for nothing else, we probably won't see like a dark master in this place anyways. That was the part that really mattered.

However, for some reason, Joe still answered the door. I am guessing just out of basic manners that he has been all too used to when he was on earth. There was no response for a few seconds but eventually there was something made us feel ten times better.

"Hey Mimi, I can't believe that you are here again!" Palmon yelled in excitement and Mimi turned around and seemed like she was about to cry in happiness.

"If there was one thing in this world that I missed, it was you." Mimi admitted and Palmon almost seemed to be happy to hear Mimi saying that. They seemed like they were separated for a eon and that they would have never seen each other again until this moment. I wished everybody was this way to their digimon partners, would make everything ten times better.

"Well one of us got our partner back." Tai said out loud to the group and I could tell that he was a tad bit disappointed that it was Agumon, and them being the one to reunite. I was wishing that I could just tell him that they will meet up again at some point. But even I didn't know.

"T.K., there will be danger here soon enough." I heard a random voice telling me and I was curious on what I had heard. I looked up and tried to see if what I had heard was even true. I had a feeling that this was a voice of a digimon that I had long lost contact with. Patamon. No, Angemon to be more exact.

"Guys, I will be back in a short moment." I told the group and walked away for a moment. When I was alone I asked the voice in my head what they had meant. Although it must have been strange for any normal person to hear somebody talking to himself the way that I was doing it right now.

"There is more to this story than you may think there is. These dark masters are worse than you imagine. MetalSeadramon will be easier than you think but the others will be a holly nightmare to deal with."

The voice of Angemon told me and then I asked why I was even able to hear them at all when they were supposed to be dead.

"I have been recently allowed to help you in this quest. With speeches that I can give you." Angemon told me and I hoped that this was not some sort of lie and the actual truth. But even if it was, I couldn't do anything about it. Which was the worst part for me at least.

"Well, okay sure. But is there anything that you can tell me about Kari? You know, to keep her safe. She will need some people to keep her safe. But you probably know that already." I sounded more pissed off than thankful at this point and I think the voice of Angemon was able to pick this up. As was hinted at with their long silence.

"I am sorry T.K., but I can't really be able to help you with everything." Angemon told me and I told them that they needed to leave me alone and that I was going to that house now.

"I wish that you would listen to me more." Angemon's voice said as I started to head back to the house and wasn't even listening to them.

When I was back at the house, I noticed that the group was all talking to each other. Seeing that it was Matt talking here, I decided to sit down and listen. I assumed that there would have been something that I could get from him right now.

"What is your plan to defeat him?" Tai asked and Matt seemed to refuse to say anything more at this point. Like he wasn't even wanting to remotely think about it.

"Tai, are we going to make it?" Kari asked and he seemed unsure on what to say. That made me worried on how she was going to handle this.

"If we stick together and don't lose focus and take our eyes off of what is important, then yes we will make it." Ken told her and Kari seemed to like this Ken guy more and more with every word he said to her. He would probably soothe her worries in this journey.

"That's exactly what I need." I was saying to myself and the others looked at me.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked and I looked at her and she could tell that there was something serious that I was planning.

"We need more united works between us. Like bringing in even more people or digimon. Creating a resistance against the dark masters. With a resistance, we will have an easier time with defeating them." I told them and the other members of the group seemed to have a slow process on thinking this through. "But you were with us that we needed to take care of the dark masters." Mimi said rubbing Palmon's back. She seemed so happy that for the time being, she was sort of going to be the MVP.

"This can't mean that you are planning to leave us again?" Izzy asked and I couldn't tell if he was more annoyed or disappointed at what I was saying.

"Oh no, I agree with you guys. Dark masters are top priority. But we can still do something with the bringing together of digimon for our cause. We could possibly go in full war mode." I told all of them and was wondering if the dark masters even had a master or if they were the true leaders of this whole thing. Honestly, I would believe either idea.

Just then as if there was something going on, really loud noises came. Mimi stood up and walked outside. Joe followed her worried that she was going to push too hard with Palmon.

"I feel like we are literally going to be spending all our time just sitting around and making talk and not actually doing something about this digimon emperor or the dark masters." I said and then told the rest of the group that I needed to go to sleep. So I stood up and walked to one of the surprisingly eight rooms allowed for me to go in. I fell right into the bed after taking my clothes off and letting them drop to the floor. Completely naked, I fell asleep.

* * *

utside, Joe yelled out to Mimi. "Mimi! You know that you are getting way into this with your head. Look I know that you must love the idea that you and Palmon can do something of use, but you don't have to pus yourself."

Mimi turned around to see Joe. "Can't you understand!? We got sent here to SAVE A WORLD! Not just waste our time wasting away our fucking lives while being in a house for us to 'take a break.' We have to defeat these dark masters with all our chances that we have. Matt understands that we needed to save the world. We all should be like him. Even if you don't like what he says or does, his point still stands.

I may not like fighting, but I understand responsibility and if I have to suck up my life and fight the hell out of these dark masters, I WILL DO IT!"

Joe stared at her for a few seconds and then took his glasses off. He purposely dropped them so that they would break. Something he only did when somebody knew he was pissed off. "I will not let myself get into this. I thought that we could have a nice future. You and me. Boyfriend and girlfriend. But I guess that we can not. I really liked you to and wanted to date you so badly. But I can't date a person who is willing to kill herself." Joe said and then turned back to go inside. When he was starting to Palmon yelled out loud and there was a digimon that started to head their way.

"This conversation will have to wait." Palmon told them and Joe saw what the digimon was. It was sort of like a sea crab and a scorpion at the same time. Joe assumed that they could do this battle. Or at least help Mimi with this battle.

"Mimi, is there anything that can do?" Joe asked and Mimi looked over at him as if totally confused on his sudden transition of attitude over this matter. "Just because I may not like it, I know when we have to put that aside and just fight for the general good of this world."

"Palmon, you know what you need to do." Mimi said and Palmon nodded. There really was nothing else to it. Digivolution was the first part of getting ready to defeat this digimon. So for the first time in a long time, Palmon started to glow and grow larger.

Within a few seconds, Palmon had become Togemon and looked over at Joe and Mimi.

"Tell the group what is going on. That way you can be able to not get put in risk." Togemon told us and both of them seemed to really not want to go through with this idea. They had been out here and the fight came to them. It was time for them to sort of own up to that and fight off this digimon.

"Togemon, even if you don't like it, we will still stay here." Mimi told her partner and while Togemon didn't really like this, they decided not to argue with her master. Instead, they would just take it with a grain of salt and fight off this digimon anyways.

Togemon did walk forward a few steps anyways and Joe and Mimi still ducked. Mainly to avoid all the needles getting shot at them which would have been the worst thing ever.

Togemon spun around then and started to hit the scorpion digimon with several of their needles. In a few seconds, the scorpion had a bunch of needles in them and didn't really have the power to even fight it off anymore.

Just when the scorpion digimon exploded there was a loud screeching noise. This noise had taken them right of this action and looked around to see where the noise was most obvious from. "Joe, is it from the beach?" Mimi suggested and Joe agreed that maybe she had a idea coming from that suggestion. So Joe, Mimi, and Togemon started running towards the beach.

* * *

Meanwhile, I was enjoying my sleep. However, this night of rest and the other nights following this would be... different. As if I were in a different place. As strange as that sounds.

So in my dream, I seemed like I was in the future. Like me being a senior or something, as I was able to pick up with the fact that I woke up in the dream and looked around for a moment. I then walked to my desk that I had in my room and then started to look around. I then opened a back pack and saw that I had everything I wanted and needed. Then I walked out of my room.

Once I was outside of my room, my mother called my name. "T.K., I hope you enjoy your first day at school!" She yelled and I told her that I think that there was going to be something special with this school year. And then I walked out after I grabbed a bagel from the counter that was placed out for me to grab on my way out.

Then I walked out of my place and started to walk to the elevator. Right when I was about to click on the button I saw the door open and then two people already in there. One looked to be younger, maybe he was around thirteen, and the other was clearly older, she was perhaps seventeen or so. They both looked familiar.

"Hey T.K., I haven't seen you in a long time." The girl said and I needed a second to let what she said sink in.

"Yolei?" I asked a little bit quiet and she nodded. I didn't quite know how to admit it, but over the course of the last five years, she must have changed herself a lot. I still might not be a fan of her personality, as I may later learn, but at least I can admit that she was pretty hot. Oh Jesus, why am I thinking this as a eighteen year old?

"Yep that's me. Remember Cody?" Yolei responded and I had to take a second to remember him but when I did, I nodded. "I was about to head to school but then I forgot something at my house so I had to come back. Cody wanted to come along with me." Yolei said and I nodded. I asked if I could come with them. I was also starting to remember Davis's 'love' for this girl and that he had to lie about it for several years. I wondered if he still liked her or not.

"I guess having three won't be the worst thing in the world." Yolei decided and let me come along with her. We started to have a normal conversation from there on.

* * *

I woke up and was totally confused. That was when I heard Angemon's voice again. This time far more accepting of what I was hearing since I had already dealt with it once before. "T.K., you are now seeing what I mean." Angemon said and I closed the door to my bedroom remembering that I was naked. I looked out the pupil to check and make sure that nobody had seen me.

"Okay, I am used to you talking to me now, but please explain." I had actually wanted their help now and then Angemon started to explain to me.

"You were dreaming of the future. Five years from now in fact." Angemon started to explain and I asked what they meant.

"There is a man named the digimon emperor and you had started to dream of the start to the great struggle that you will be having against him. Who he is and why he is this way, though, I cannot say."

As Angemon said that I asked if it was all going to be explained in order. The dreams I mean. "Yes they will. The more that you dream and the longer that you sleep, the more that you will see the truth. I want you to be ready for the future dreams. Since you might not be ready to take them in. You, Yolei, Kari, Cody and Davis will play a role in his defeat that you will soon see. I got permission from Gennai to give you these dreams. This will be most of his training to you until the dark masters are defeated." Angemon explained and I was confused and wanted more of a answer but I knew that I would not get it when their voice stopped talking to me. I was now back to not getting anything.

I then went to the bed once again and saw suddenly a journal next to me at a night stand. I picked it up and noticed that all the pages were blank and good as new. I noticed a couple pens next to the journal. I knew that this story had to be told in order for me to really understand its full order.

I put the pen on the first page and started to write.

Dream Journal (Defeating the Emperor)

By T.K. Shoida

...

After I did that, I did the math and wrote the ages of all of us down five years from now.

Joe - 23

Ken - 22

Matt, Tai, and Mimi - 21

Sora and Izzy - 20

T.K., Davis and Yolei - 18

Kari - 17

Cody - 15

* * *

After I did that, I then wrote down the dream in order that I saw it to you. After that, I then put the pen down and saw that I was now on the third page of the presumably two to three hundred page journal. I knew that I needed to take this journal with me and write down what I saw every time that I see it right when I woke up right afterwards. While the story of the dark masters unfolds the story of the Digimon Emperor taking place five years from now will now be slowly told to me for a idea of the future. I decided to get a quick sleeping session get a little bit more of the story.

At the same time, Joe and Mimi were still doing stuff outside to check the beach out.

"I couldn't have been the only person who had heard that noise." Mimi was saying annoyed that she might have led the entire trio into a lost hunt. Well, not really lost as much as useless. Either way, it wasn't good.

"Don't blame yourself Mimi, you didn't know any better." Joe told her and she seemed to be annoyed that he was saying this to her as if she were a baby and he were so much better than her.

"Yes I should have known better. Now we are just running around like a chicken with our heads cut off. I guess you are right. I am letting the novelty of being the only one with a digimon partner sort of sink into me." Mimi said and Joe put his hand on her shoulder.

"I am very sorry for the conversation that we had earlier. I don't even know how much it much have affected you for me to just sort of go full on blast the way that I did." Joe told Mimi and he was still thinking that maybe they should break up. At least until the conflict was resolved.

"Joe, there is more to worry about than just a bad conversation." Mimi told Joe and then they heard another voice that seemed to bring back memories to them.

"Is that... Gomamon?" Palmon asked and when Palmon had mentioned Gomamon's name Joe seemed ten times more interested in what was going on now. As if he wanted to help out from start to finish now.

"Okay Mimi, let's figure this out." Joe said and the two started running over in the direction that Palmon said they swore they heard Gomamon's voice talking.

The two went about ten to twenty feet and saw Gomamon at the edge of the beach. As if they were enjoying themselves and having a great time. Which would have been cool for Joe if it weren't for one thing. They looked like they were in some sort of a trance.

"We need to save Gomamon." Joe told Mimi and she took a moment to see what Joe was talking about and their strange out of trance look.

"I agree." Mimi said quickly and the three started to run to Gomamon at a quick pace. Although Palmon was being the fastest.

"Gomamon, remember me?" Joe asked and then Gomamon looked over. For just the slightest hint of a second, Gomamon seemed beyond happy to be seeing the two of them and Palmon. But then there was a large rumble on the ground and then something came out of the ground.

It was yet another large digimon. Another servant of MetalSeadramon for them to kick the ass of. This was yet another Scorpiomon, although this one was far more competent than the first one was.

This one pierced down at the ground and almost grabbed off Joe's entire shoe. He jumped back literally just in time and sort of screamed because of this. "Oh my god, what the hell?" He asked in utter terror and then saw the Scorpiomon stab Togemon's arm. Neither Mimi nor Joe had noticed that Togemon had gotten to that state while Scorpiomon was attacking Joe's shoe.

"Yeah you think that is going to help?" Togemon asked and then spun around again. Joe grabbed Gomamon and then forced Mimi to come along with him when he was dragging her along as if she were a sack of potatoes.

In a few seconds, the two of them were below on the ground. "Gomamon, was that what got you distant?" Joe asked and Gomamon nodded and said that they won't feel better until the Scorpiomon was defeated.

After all the arrows had totally failed to defeat the Scopriomon, the digimon hit Togemon and knocked them down.

"Why do I never get to be useful? Every time I try and be useful, I fail soon afterwards and somebody always comes along with a better digimon and the one time I get a chance to do something right, it is a failure." Mimi was saying and Joe could tell that she felt awful for this and wanted to make up for this.

Togemon stood up and then was about to spin around when something even better happened. They started to digivolve to Lilymon and then once Lilymon had come along, they aimed their gun down at the Scorpiomon and then shot down a few times. Soon enough, the Scorpiomon exploded and then Lilymon started to fly towards Mimi happily.

"Seems like you still git a bit of your found sincerity left. I like that." Lilymon told Mimi and this had made her feel a lot better even though she wasn't sure if Lilymon was really right after all.

"I just want to do something useful. Have my family feel proud of me. Have Joe feel proud of me, have you feel proud of me, have the group and digimon feel proud of me.." Mimi was saying to the three of them and there was a tear coming down her face.

Joe put his hand down on Mimi's shoulder and spoke to her. "I am proud of you even if you did nothing in the grand scheme of saving the digimon." Joe meant it and had problem with telling her the truth.

"Do you really mean it?" Mimi asked and Joe nodded. This made her smile and then look up at Lilymon. "I guess either way, we should be heading back to the cabin." Mimi told everybody and once they were starting to head back, there was a even louder noise and when they turned back they saw MetalSeadramon.

"What is going on?" MetalSeadramon asked and then realized that Scorpiomon had failed their mission by not defeating Mimi and Joe. They then looked down at Lilymon and seemed like even though, it was a ultimate digimon, this was still going to be a easy win.

"I wish that I was being presented with more of a challenge." MetalSeadramon said and then started to fall on Lilymon. Well that was at least their intention. To just crush the digimon and then be done with it. Which wasn't too bad of a idea in theory.

Lilymon flew up into the air and then aimed their gun at MetalSeadramon. They shot their gun at the digimon and then MetalSeadramon started to roar at Lilymon for the disturbance that they were causing. Since Lilymon hadn't really damaged them and was more just of annoying them.

MetalSeadramon jumped up into the air and then hit Lilymon hard in the chest. Lilymon flew down to the ground in pain and then Mimi looked at Joe.

"I will be back at the cabin, be back in a moment. Make sure Lilymon is alright." Mimi said and then started to run back to the cabin. Joe wanted to feel useful, sort of like how Mimi was a moment ago. Guess now he understood how she felt.

Anyways, so he ran out and Gomamon was about to stop him but he wasn't going to have any of it. He had a job to complete, sort of like how Mimi did.

"MetalSeadramon!" Joe screamed and the mega leveled digimon looked over at Joe. As if the idea of a human fighting them was somehow amusing. Which Joe sort of figured it was in a very weird way.

But this was able to get Lilymon enough time to fly up and start attacking MetalSeadramon again. They fired some more rounds at MetalSeadramon and the dark master seemed to be even more pissed that their enemy was even doing damage to them. As if this were some sort of a horrible crime.

MetalSeadramon looked over at Lilymon as if understanding why Joe had even distracted them to begin with. Not for a chance to battle them, but to get them to have Lilymon to have a chance at battle.

"Well, if you guys can put up a decent challenge, then I will be amazed." MetalSeadramon said and then started to fly right at LIlymon as if just to get this whole thing over with. Since they had not really viewed it as anything more than a dumb ass drag.

"Lilymon, take that monster down!" Mimi yelled and she said it with such a voice that Joe seemed impressed by it. Like she had actually meant it and Joe looked over. He was so shocked at what Mimi's new looks were like that he almost forgot about the entire battle.

She had abandoned her pink clothes for a all out black approach. She had a black bandanna, black shorts that seemed to have a cut in the middle, a black shirt and black shoes. She also had a black pole, as if she were some sort of hardened battle hero.

"What is going on?" Joe asked and then Mimi was too much into the whole defeat MetalSeadramon style that she didn't even pay attention to what Joe was asking her.

"Take the monster down. I gave you a order!" Mimi yelled even louder and then Lilymon looked over and saw the new outfit that Mimi had given herself. They were so distracted for a moment that they were hit by MetalSeadramon's tail and flew back for a second. But then Lilymon flew up and shot some bullets at MetalSeadramon to do some damage to them and make the digimon seem less excited to battle them.

"Even I must admit that you are giving me more of a challenge than I thought that you would have." MetalSeadramon said and then shot their body out again and Lilymon didn't fall for it again. They flew right to their side and then got aim of their gun. Then when they were starting to fire, there was a glow right around them. As well as a glow around Mimi's tag and digivice as well.

For the next twenty seconds, there was a change in Lilymon's body. They had started to grow larger and soon enough became what would look like a queen of battle and of lovely terrain. She had white wings around her, red flower on her face, a whip that was also red and black legs. After she was done glowing she looked at MetalSeadramon.

"Rosemon, Palmon's mega level. No this can't be." MetalSeadramon said in utter shock. Like they couldn't believe that this was even happening.

"Yes it can be, and it is." Rosemon said and then whipped their whip at MetalSeadramon. This created a obvious scar on the digimon and then they jumped into the water and then started to get away from the four of them, for now.

"What does this mean for us?" Mimi has asked in obvious reference to the whole mega level digimon that they had on their side.

"We stand more of chance to win this war. Wasn't that what you wanted?" Rosemon asked and then Mimi nodded. She then looked at Joe and was happy with his sudden change in facial looks.

"I like it just this way." Joe said and Mimi knew that Joe was talking about her new looks.

"Glad to hear that." Mimi asked and then kissed him full force. This shocked Joe and he got a little erect from it.

"We are not breaking up. I don't care what you are saying. I love you." Mimi gave the l word declaration after almost a year of being out with him.

"I lo..." Joe was saying but he was so shocked by the kiss that he refused to complete that sentence.

"Let's get back to the cabin." Gomamon said and then the two of them agreed at that one at least. They started to walk back to the cabin as Joe was starting to absorb the new Mimi.

* * *

As I had said earlier, I did one more round of sleeping and this was what was in the dream:

I started to ask Yolei some basic questions to hopefully leave behind the whole I hate her thing that I had. Although I did apologize to her so I didn't see the worry of talking to her anymore. "Are you still dating Davis?"

"That fucking asshole? I never dated him to begin with. What dream world are you living in?" Yolei asked and Cody whispered something to me.

"I thought you knew this better than anybody. Like you're his friend after all." Well, at least that part was still true.

The elevator stopped and it opened. The three of us started to walk out and then walked towards the entrance of the complex that we were in.

"Sorry, I forgot. I just had a strange dream last night. One about aliens taking over the world. Cray right? How could that ever happen?" I asked and then both of them laughed at that statement.

"Your last year of school, are you excited?" Yolei asked and I thought on it for a moment.

"Parts of it. Such as no more homework. But there are also parts that I am not looking forward to. Such as not hanging out with most of my friends anymore." I told her and then we continued just basic conversation until we reached school.

The three of us had reached school and I felt ten times easier when that happened. That meant that I didn't have to be around these people anymore. Which I didn't see the problem in that, but whatever.

"Look at that asshole." Yolei said and then pointed at the soccer field. She was pointing towards Davis, who was playing the game shirtless as if he were some hot stuff. I was his friend and even I thought that was stupid as hell.

"Come on Yolei, give him a chance." Cody told her and she sighed in annoyance. He might be right on that matter. As much as she hated it.

"Cody's right. Let's go talk to him." I said and then we walked on over to Davis which took a little while but when we reached him, he looked over at us. There was a combination of emotions that he had felt when he saw me. However, those were nothing compared to his reactions with seeing them.

"What are you guys doing here? I was just playing some ball." Davis questioned as he finally put the shirt on. Which everybody was very happy for.

"Just wanted to say hi. Nice moves." Cody admitted and Davis looked at Yolei.

"Want to go on a date soon?" He said and she was about to probably say a big ass fucking no when the bell rang for them to all go to class.

Elsewhere, there was a man in a room. With a hundred or more screens all showing different parts of the digital world. He took out a picture. One of a baby boy. Maybe four or five years of age. Then he looked at the screen again and a worm digimon walked up to him. He must have been Wormmon, which was confusing for me at least.

"Master, I thought that you would like this." Wormmon said and then gave him a paper. It was one that said the following

"Ken Ichijouji scores college team to victory!"

The guy looking at the screen laughed.

"Like a fucking victory is that impressive. Their way of life is laughable." He said and then offered Wormmon to sit on his lap. "I have you, and that is all that I need." Wormmon got on his lap and then continued to look at the screen. "So Wormmon, which area should we take over today?"

"Why not the forest with Monochromon?" Wormmon suggested and the master seemed to like that idea. He touched that screen and commanded a tower be built there.

"Nice suggestion Wormmon. I will go to the shower. Even the Emperor needs a break." He said and then walked out of the room.

* * *

I woke up and stood up.

I wrote what I had seen right away and then put on my clothes. I then ran out of the room and handed the journal to Kari. Since she was the only one in the dreams confirmed to be alive in this group according to Angemon. So she was the best first idea.

"How do you know what that is like?" Kari asked and I sat down next to Kari. Glad that for the first time ever, I could work with her. Even if it was a thing to happen later.

"I had a digimon named Angemon. They died and they said to me in my head that my dreams would be seeing the Digimon Emperor battles and all that. But they said that you were not the man that you claimed to be." I said and wondered what they meant.

"Did you really think that all of us could save the digital world? I mean we might not even be alive then." Kari said and then a digimon that looked like Daemon ran into the house out of nowhere and then Ken stood up. Only later would we realize the brilliant, but yet sadistic irony of this moment.

"They defeated Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon and are holding up their own against the Dark Masters." Ken said and I was curious why he seemed to be leaving himself out of the 'they.' As if he were feeling like he were still not even part of the group anymore.

"Only two of those four are true. You should be careful on what you say. Myotismon was defeated by a low life Wizardmon and the dark masters haven't even been fought yet." After the Daemon rip off said that he ran over to Tai in super fast speed. We would later learn that all of these 'Daemon rip off's' were really Daemon.

He punched Tai in the chest really hard and then held him up by the neck several feet in the air. Then he started to move his free hand in such a fast pace that it literally looked like a mirage, and something that could pass through Tai's chest and kill him. But he was stopped by a glass vase that was thrown at him. Tai was starting to struggle for breath now.

Daemon dropped Tai and then looked over to see what had caused the whole vase thing. Once they realized that it was Ken who had thrown it at him there was a laugh with him. Demonic but delighted. As if he loved the fact that Ken had done this to him.

"You're next." Daemon told Ken and then grabbed a pencil on a coffee table in the room and then stabbed it into Tai. Which made him scream in pain. "That should teach you to not get in my way." Daemon told us all and then ran out of the house in a super fast pace.

"Tai!" Kari screamed and then ran up to her right away. Forgetting our conversation entirely.

Sora ran up to Tai and then asked if she should take the pencil out of Tai's stomach. "If you want me to scream more in pain, go right the fuck ahead!" Tai yelled as a response and Sora had to think about it for just a second if she really wanted that. Which of course she didn't but she didn't want to deal with Tai having that in his stomach.

So she grabbed the pencil and then started to pull it out. Once she did Izzy stood up as if he had had enough of just pretty much all of this. "I am sick of all of this, we will end this now." Izzy told us and then grabbed a fire work next to him in a drawer. I have no idea how all of this was just happily placed next to us when we needed it or wanted it. Then he started to run out of the room and then lit it on fire.

"Come down here! Your job is now here!" Izzy yelled and then there was a loud rumble. Just then Joe and Mimi happened to be back into the room. I looked up at Mimi was surprised at her new looks but decided not to say anything about it. After all, there were really more important things to worry about. Like what the loud rumble was for.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! Get the hell over here!" Izzy seemed angry at this point, as if he wanted something to happen at this very second. Which he did, but it was still crazy to see him react this way to it. He then picked up a couple rocks and then threw them as far as he possibly could.

A few seconds the dragon that Izzy had made a long time ago flew down and got a few feet in front of Izzy. He turned at us in a almost evil way. Then he opened his mouth slowly and gave his next statement.

"I will be doing my own thing. I will see you guys soon. Hope you guys can handle yourselves alone. I need to find Tentomon." Izzy told all of us and then got on the back of his dragon and then it flew off.

Afterwards I looked at the others. "Let's not chase him. You guys didn't do the same thing with me, and I feel like we should be respecting that and letting him find his own way." I said and then looked at Joe and Gomamon. Surprised that they had returned.

"So we got Gomamon back now. Nice to know that we have two of the digimon back. That is one fourth of the amount we need though." I was saying out loud and everybody else seemed to be considering that problem. Like they didn't want to say it but they knew that I was right.

"Okay guys, so we need to find a way to get all our digimon back defeat the dark masters and probably everything else to save the digital world." Matt was saying as if he was the new smart member. Props on him getting in a real hang of all of this.

"Okay, so we have two of the digimon. Izzy is off doing his own thing. For better or for worse that is. Now we are at a stupid cabin with nothing else to really do." Tai said and it had seemed that he had gotten over the whole pencil thing. Which made me impressed over his whole endurance that he over came it so quickly.

"I have a feeling that we should either continue without any breaks, or take a night and then process everything and once that it done, we will then start our walking onto the next part of our journey." Ken suggested and then he stood up and placed whatever was in his hand down. "A vote. Who thinks that we should just stay the night here?" He asked and I realized just how stupid this was. Since there was still of us now, there could actually be a easy majority vote.

Tai, Mimi and then Sora raised their hands. I was thinking on it and was trying to decide. I wanted to see more of that world with the digimon emperor, but at the same time I wanted to make more progress on defeating this group of dark masters.

"How about we stop here tonight but tomorrow we go extra far?" Mimi suggested when it had seemed to us that there was no clear agreement. Everybody seemed to consider it and then nodded in agreement. Getting what they want tonight, but what the others want the next night.

"Okay, if we are going to stay the night here, then we better go to sleep right away." Joe decided and then we all stood up and then started to head to the rooms that we each had.

"Kari, how about you stay in my room? I want to make sure that you are safe." Tai said and Kari seemed to beam in happiness over the fact that Tai seemingly got better. They went to his room together.

Soon enough, I passed by Sora's room and was thinking if I wanted to talk to her or not. Soon enough, I decided that maybe a quick few minutes wouldn't do anything wrong for us. "Sora, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked and then Sora looked up and then nodded as if not really caring if I spent like five or ten minutes talking with her.

So I walked into her room and then looked at her. "It's just going to be so hard getting used to there being a new digidestined that we will have to accept into our team. I just don't know if I can do it. Just when I was used to the fact that we were a eight man team, Kari suddenly pops up out of fucking nowhere and now I have to deal with the fact that we have to have nine members." I was saying and I should have been excited but this was different.

"T.K., thanks for bringing that up. I don't think Kari can handle herself. I was unsure of Ken. But he had proven himself to have above and beyond all expectations we ever had of him. He had more than earned a spot in our group. But Kari, I feel like Tai will be sort of making sure she is alive the whole time. And the fact that you are no longer the youngest will be something else to get used to. I love Kari as if she were my sister, don't get me wrong. But that might be why I am so unsure. Can I talk about Matt?" Sora asked out of nowhere after she gave her thoughts on Kari. I gave her approval and she seemed happy for this being so.

"To be honest, I had never really been sure about how I felt about Matt. At first, I thought he was a stuck up idiot. But over the course of my adventure here, I started to see all the good sides to him and the willingness and desire to grow himself up. I eventually did fall in love with him and I want him to be with me, and with all of us. I love your brother and now with him here again, I want to say yes to his offer of a date and have us be a couple. Do you approve?" Sora told me and I remained silent over that statement. I really could not blame her for feeling odd.

"You know, he loves you to. Like a whole lot. I wish the absolute best for the both of you." I said and then stood up. Then I looked back at Sora. "Please tell me the truth. What will you do with him?"

"I don't know. I feel like I really want to marry him and settle down and have kids with him. In fact, thinking about it makes me happy." Just then I saw Sora started to cry. I never really saw her cry before, or at least in my memory. I then dropped what I was doing and the journal in my hand and then walked to her next to her bed.

"Sora, if there was one thing I can tell you about Matt, is that no matter how fucking annoying and much I wanted to punch him in the face that I wanted to do, there was ALWAYS something that made it worth it. If you go after him after all, then you will love him, just as much or even more than you think you do. Please, say yes to him. Make you and my brother happy. You both deserve every ounce of happiness possible." I then let her cry into my chest and then rubbed her hair. She was just so happy that she had finally found the love of her life after sixteen years of looking.

"Sora, I have a idea on what you should become." I said and then was surprised I couldn't pick up it any sooner. She looked up a little bit.

"What?" Sora asked and didn't seem to understand what I was thinking and then I answered her question.

"I think being a therapist would be perfect for you. Really think about it. You have been there for all of us since like day one when we have felt awful and all of that. You always talk to people and get the full in game depth about us. You hardly ever judge us on most issues like a therapist wouldn't. You have always seen the different sides of the coin on most cases. It would work exactly for your level of thought set." I said and looked at her to see what she had thought on what I said.

"It is possible that I can become that." Sora admitted and then looked at me to see if I had any further thing to say about it. If maybe I could convince her more.

"I will think about it. I promise that much." Sora told me and I told her that we should both go to bed after that. She got off of me and I walked out of the room while grabbing the journal again. Not wanting her to see any of that. Then I went to my room and then fell asleep when my body hit the bed again.

* * *

Elsewhere, Izzy was doing his whole thing.

"What are we going to do Izzy?" The dragon asked Izzy when they had been flying in the air for the better part of a hour. Izzy didn't say anything for the moment. As if he were just thinking over the same problem.

"We could always you know, just check the next closest village. That is what I am thinking is going to be the best option for us." Izzy responded with and then still wondered when he was going to find Tentomon again.

"Are you worried about your digimon?" The dragon was able to pick up how he was feeling and Izzy told the dragon the truth and said yes.

"I am just worried that one of the dark masters have kidnapped them. I can't live with the fear of the truth if that is the case. If you have grown to know somebody for as long as I have known Tentomon and as close as I have, then you would understand what I am saying." Izzy told his dragon and the dragon was starting to slowly understand how human feelings worked with each interaction he had with Izzy.

"Everything will be okay Izzy. We will eventually find Tentomon and once we do, everything will be the way that it is supposed to be like." The dragon tried to make Izzy feel better and there was nothing that this dragon will be able to do to make Izzy feel better. Although he was thankful that they were at the very least trying.

"Thanks. I guess I needed any motivation and that is a very light amount of it. Which is still better than no motivation given to me at all." Izzy told his dragon and then fell asleep. The dragon let him sleep in peace after that.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at our place, I was having another dream related to the digimon emperor. One that I obviously wrote down about right after it happened. You probably get the idea by now.

It was not in the previous scene with the digimon Emperor that I was in earlier. I was now in a scene with the school once again. I saw people coming into the class and I saw Cody and Yolei come in the class already. A few seconds later Davis sat next to me and pulled out his back pack. As if he were just getting ready to write down the lecture notes. When I was looking over for a second, I saw a black journal. But it was drowned by other supplies a couple seconds later. What was important was that I had seen this so many times that I had a feeling that it was related to something in his personal life. I needed to know what was in there. Eventually though. I won't force Davis to tell me though until he was ready to let me know.

He took out some next text books for the class of this class and then a lady walked into the room. She looked older than Cody but younger than the three of us, Davis, Yolei and I.

She sat down next to me on the other side. Probably not even thinking about it. She took out her binder and I saw a picture of her and a guy I once knew. I remembered his name right at the moment. "Are you related to Tai?" I asked and she looked at me as if I were weird until she realized who she was looking at.

"Oh my god! It's T.K. I remember seeing you five years ago. My brother was a big fan of yours. My name is Kari." Kari said and then held her hand out. I then shook it. Davis then clapped and then said something that would stick in my head forever.

"T.K. Shioda, meet Kari Kamiya. Looks like it was destiny." After Davis said that there was a switch in my dream.

It cut to me being in the library. I was checking out different books by their covers and their first couple pages to see if I wanted to read any of them. Kari then walked up to me and asked me if I was interested in the books.

"Maybe a little bit. Just like reading. Even if I don't like the book. What do you need?"

"Just wanted to have a talk with you. Since I know that you were once Tai's friend and I thought that maybe you can give me a quick lesson or two on your guys friendship." Kari told me and being alone with her in the library made me realize that she was somewhat attractive. With her shirt that was white on the lower half and pick on the upper half and her yellow shorts and camera. I also liked the way her hair was brushed. I could see why somebody would have a liking towards her.

"It's a pretty darn long story. I doubt that you would really believe me. No scratch that, I KNOW you would not believe me." I said and then Davis came up to us. Kari did give me that 'try me' glance that made me gulp really badly.

"There is something really fucked up happening with the computers." Davis said it in such a scared way that I could tell he was not bluffing.

"We should check that out." I said and then stood right up. I was glad that I was out of this conversation with Kari at least for now. Davis and I started to run off to the computer lab. Kari stared at us and the area we were at as if confused what the hell was going on. Then she sighed her breath and then followed us a few seconds later.

Once Davis and I were in the computer lab I could see what he was talking about. The computer on the earliest bottom right seemed to be flashing on and off like crazy. I walked up to it and looked to see if we can do anything.

Kari walked up to it after Davis and I did. "This is strange." Davis explained and I was certain that was one thing all four of us could actually get behind on. Suddenly out of nowhere the computer shot out a blue light and sucked us all into it.

* * *

While I was asleep that night, Tai and many of the other members of the group were sort of doing their own thing and trying to figure out what they had really thought of many of the things going on during their last night. Tai and Kari had a short conversation with each other. "Tai, what do you think of things going on right now?" Kari asked and Tai didn't really have a response to give in to her for a moment or so.

"I think there is just something different about this one. I feel like if it is possible, these dark masters will be the thing that might actually tear the group apart right now. I mean that whole argument that T.K. and Ken just had right now. I don't really know what to take it as." Tai told Kari and then she went silent for several seconds.

"If Ken must be angry at somebody, then the other person must have really messed up." Kari said and Tai decided not to even say anything to that. Clearly she was just sort of siding with him because she thought he was the best looking out of them all.

"Kari, not even Ken is fully perfect." Tai said and he knew that Ken was very far from it. In fact, T.K. was closer to it than he was in his opinion. "I trust Gennai in a way and I hope that Ken does as well. I have known Gennai longer than Ken has. I doubt that he would purposely just mess up our group just to benefit himself and only himself as it felt like Ken had been hinting at." Tai told Kari and then she remained saddened that Tai didn't really like him. That was the way that she had taken it at least.

"Do you hate Ken?" Kari asked and Tai looked down at her as if he didn't understand why she had asked that question.

"I don't hate Ken. I am allowed to disagree with things he says though, and this was one of those things." Tai told Kari and the two knew that they should probably go to sleep soon or else they would wake everybody else up from being way too loud.

At Matt's room, he was laying on his bed and just was looking at the ceiling of the room. "I am so incredibly bored here." Matt was saying and he wished that Gabumon was with him. Only Palmon and Gomamon were with them and that meant that Joe and Mimi were the only two with the pleasure to even have a digimon partner with them at this point. This pissed Matt off beyond belief that they were the only ones with even the smallest chance to be with digimon.

"Whatever, I will still work my hardest here and make it so that the digital world can survive without me getting Gabumon. Then once Gabumon comes in, I will perform above and beyond and become one of the strongest performing members of the group." Matt said and then stood up and looked outside the window.

"Gabumon, you and I will soon see each other again. I wish that everybody else will recognize the annoyance of not knowing where your digimon partner is. I now finally know what it feels like to be like my brother. Helpless and then having to go to other people in get their training just so he has to survive. I understand why he was so easy to accept Gennai's offer and join him as his apprentice. I would have done so if I realized that I wouldn't have a digimon partner for really any amount of time."

"FUCK! Stop whining!" Matt yelled to himself and then slapped himself across the face as if he hated the fact he was talking like this at all. Then he went to his bed and then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Matt said and then the door opened and then once he looked up he saw that it was Ken in the room wanting to talk to him.

"Matt, I need to talk to you really badly." Ken said and then closed the door. Matt sighed in relief that his best friend was coming to talk to him. Yes, he considered Ken to be his best friend in the group. Even though he joined later than the others. Maybe it was because they talked the most, but he can't deny that aside from maybe T.K. and Joe as well as Sora and Mimi, Izzy and Tai, they were the ones performing the strongest together. He just then realized that it felt like there were a few duos more than an actual group in a way. Although Matt also noticed that Ken and him also bonded well in the few moments they did talk. But he stopped focusing on that to listen to Ken's problem.

"So you know how I told you about the fact that I had sex with Susan?" Ken asked and Matt took a moment to really understand why Ken was even bringing this up. He then asked what was next in his head as if that was all that could really seem to make sense in this whole thing.

"What is the reason you bring this up? Did something horrible happen to her?" Ken shook his head and then took a moment to get himself the courage to say what was in his mind.

"So I fought a horrible digimon I created named BlackWarGreymon. I had to take all of my time to destroy it and make sure that it would not ruin the entire mission." Ken was saying and then put his face on the bed next to Matt.

"There was something that Susan told me and I just have not been able to get the fucking time to say it with how much everybody is focused on this whole save the worlds thing. But I have my own battle to deal with." Ken was saying and the more that Ken talked the more that Matt had a growing concern on the fact that he knew what he was going to say.

"Please just tell me." Matt said to Ken and then he told him the words slowly.

"I may have bent the truth just a little bit. Before I joined the group, I was already in the digital world. I had sort of messed around the story a little bit to have a reason for not meeting you guys at that meeting right away. But there was a different reason..." Ken was saying and Matt was looking a little annoyed as if telling him to get on it.

"Well, I actually had sex with her BEFORE I went into the digital world. When I was still dealing with Sam's death. Not after we came back to earth, I tweaked the story to make the others not get on me. And to make my mother less worried about what I did that everything will be alright. I did it to protect me and Susan. The whole adventure I have been living with the fear that something may happen and Susan had confirmed it after the battle with BlackWarGreymon. She was pregnant. She was telling me that she was unsure what she wants me to be a part of her child's life but she wanted to come back with it later. Either way though, even if I am not in his life, I will become a father. Regardless of my involvement with it." As Ken explained that Matt went totally silent. One of the digidestined, Ken nonetheless, was becoming a parent.

"What do you intend on doing with the baby in terms of helping along to raise them?" Matt asked and Ken seemed to remain in silence at that for just a split second. As if he were really thinking about that problem.

"I don't really know if I would be able to help out at all. I think I would just sort of let them do their own thing and move on with my life. However, if the baby is a girl, I might actually stay around and help raise the baby. I always liked the idea of having a daughter." Ken admitted and then Matt decided not to tell Ken his feelings on it. He felt that regardless of the gender, Ken should try and stay around for the baby. Yes, he may prefer the idea of having a daughter, but once you have the kid, that should sort of go away and you should sort of be ready to take care of the child no matter what.

"You still have a few months to think it over. Once it comes to that time, I hope that you can get yourself to be making the right choice." Matt told Ken as Ken laid there for a little bit. He was just going to go along with what Matt said and not really try and say that he already knew the right choice and that Matt was looking into this way too deeply.

"Well, I just really felt like I needed to tell somebody this. I will be going to my own room now. Maybe being alone for a little bit will give me some time to really truly consider everything all the way out." Ken said to Matt and then stood up and walked out of the room.

"I will pretend like I had not heard any of that. I feel like if I go too deeply into that, I will just end up making everything ten times worse." Matt told himself as he turned the lights off and attempted to go to sleep.

While in Mimi's room, she was doing a bunch of push ups. "Mimi, you are starting to worry me here." Palmon told Mimi as she started to push with the other arm. This was going to be her work out of the night. No matter what Palmon told her.

"I am more worried about these dark masters. They are the bigger problem." Mimi was saying as she took a small breath in between each of these words. She was actually really starting to enjoy this whole working out thing. She would stop once she did a hundred on each arm and then another three hundred with both. Palmon was watching each one and wondering when she would take a break.

"Tai is the leader though." Palmon told Mimi and that was when Mimi started to get even more angry. She did nearly fifteen push ups in about nine seconds and then started to answer Palmon's question when she was still doing more to get to her hundred.

"And he has done what exactly? He barely even tries in this group and only starts to really do something when the situation is absolutely dire. And only really dire when the situation seems so to HIM. I can't believe it took me until the whole Myotismon attacking the earth for me to really get even a single understandment of all this. I don't want to become a leader. I want to become somebody to make sure that this doesn't get any worse than what it is here." Mimi was explaining to Palmon and then finished the hundred push ups on that one arm and then started to do the push ups on both arms.

"Mimi, please don't be so harsh on Tai. He tries as much as he can. That is really the best that we can all do." Palmon told Mimi and she took a slow sigh.

"Maybe you are right..." Mimi said slowly and then continued lightly. "But I still feel like he lets his whole leader title get a little too much to him. I wish that he would just talk to us every once in a while. I will start to do that when we really get the chance. The group needs to get a good bond with everybody. We all need a moment of glory when dealing with the battles. And if my new movement will have people see that, then I will gladly do this." Mimi continued her push ups and Palmon asked another question.

"Can you explain where you got the new clothes?" Palmon asked and Mimi was getting so close to her push ups she decided to stand up. She stared at Palmon and ripped the skirt up a little bit. Just about a fifteenth of a inch or so.

"I got it from my room. I hated wearing black. But now I kind of like it. Something I can get used to." Mimi said and then laid on her bed. "Don't wake me up. I need to think of how to save this group while I am sleeping." Mimi told Palmon and Palmon turned the light off slowly.

"Mimi, please." Palmon said as if she were seriously begging.

Joe was in his room and was trying to find really anything that can keep up his mood while he was in here pretty much being a useless fuck. "Joe, do you really believe that your father is truly over the whole doctor idea, or do you think that he is saying that?" Gomamon asked and that made Joe be forced to think on this subject just a little bit. They did have a very valid point.

"I think he was just too worried about anything horrible happening to me. I can nearly a hundred percent assure that once this is all over, he will slip right back into his old ways. He does this every fucking time. I have expressed interest in suicide a couple times publicly. When I was fifteen and about seven months ago. Both times he opened up and cared for a little while. Just long enough for me to get over the phase. So about three weeks to a month. I would say about a week after I get over the phase though, he goes right into his own ways." Joe was explaining to Gomamon and then looked at his digimon.

"Honestly, you shouldn't put up with him anymore. Have you considered moving out?"

"Maybe once or twice. But there is no place that would take me." Joe admitted and then thought about Jim. "As much as Joe liked Jim and thought that he was a blessing of a older brother in a way there is no way that he would trust him to live with him full time. Maybe for like a couple months to help find his way, but not in the real full way.

"You will find it eventually." Gomamon told Joe and he sighed while he told Gomamon he was going to go to sleep now. So with that, he closed the door and turned the light out.

While I was asleep I had actually heard most of what Joe said since it was just a tiny bit loud. I knew then that I wanted him to move in with me. So I can help somebody who obviously needed it.

* * *

I woke up and saw that everybody else was waking up as well. So I got up myself fully after I wrote down the dream and then saw how everybody else was doing.

I walked around and saw everybody being relatively silent. I could tell that they were still sort of just getting into normal speed in terms of awakeness. I miss being able to have a fun adventure in this place. Now everything was all serious and every moment that we were able to take a step, we were on the verge of dying. It was always this way, but even worse so now.

I saw Sora talking to Tai. I walked up to Sora and was curious what was even going on between the two of them. "I never really see you talking to him that much." I said for the sole purpose of her just to notice me. She looked up and then smiled.

"I decided to take your advice." Sora said and then I tipped my head sideways. What the hell had she meant?

"You know, trying to be therapeutic to other people. See what they have to say on things and it does a great job catching me up with everybody else." Sora told me and I patted her shoulder.

"I suppose I can do something nice every once in a while." I said in response and then walked to Joe. I sat down next to him and he was looking at Mimi as if he were letting everything sink all in.

"So how do you feel about dating somebody who really wants to get things done in this world now?" I asked and Joe looked up as if he were in the deepest of all the possible trances.

"I think it is awesome. I can now be proud of her without everybody looking at me as if I was fucking stupid for doing so." Joe said and then we watched her for a moment.

She was packing everything up herself. "Guys, we really need to get out of here. If we don't get out of here as soon as possible, the digimon will die. Do you really want this to be your fault?" Mimi started to get onto us and while she was heavily getting on our case in a way, I couldn't help but actually feel proud of her. She really had something coming here and this showed it.

"Yes we will get ready right away." I said and was showing that I had taken her side. "She's right. We have to leave this place as soon as possible. Even if we don't like it." Everybody looked at each other. As if amazed that Mimi and I were taking the same side on something.

"Okay. I think you two are right. We shouldn't be sitting here like a bunch of idiots." Ken decided and then after that everybody started to get ready. Once we were done, Mimi looked over at us and started to examine us as if she were now a boot camp leader.

"Just wanting to make sure that you are all fine as it is. We are not stopping today." When Mimi told us that we had started to walk out of the house and when we were a hundred feet away, it vanished like it never happened. No turning back now.

"Last nights battle happened on the beach. Maybe there is something that we can do to make sure that something can lead us to MetalSeadramon there." Tai and Ken suggested in damn near unison. Both of them looked at each other as if to make sure that they were really thinking the same thing or if one was just taking credit for it all. This sort of proved to Kari by Tai that he didn't really hate Ken.

"Great idea. Let's get out right away." Matt said and then I decided that I should maybe try and work a mission with him at some point during the dark master invasion.

After that we started to walk to the beach. The whole way there, Joe was telling us the story of what happened last night. "So when we found Gomamon, we were super happy for it and afterwards, a Scorpiomon found us and then Lilymon came and soon after they defeated the digimon, MetalSeadramon showed up here and then Lilymon did something called mega digivolution and then become Rosemon." Joe seemed to be surprised over the story he was telling us. As if there was a small part of him that refused to believe it despite seeing it in person.

"Neither of us saw it coming." Mimi admitted and then we started to see the sand of the beach. "We are getting close to the battle sight."

"Great." Sora decided and then we started walking at a faster rate to get to the battle sight faster. Once we were at the battle sight, we all gasped in shock. There was a great surprise there. One that made pretty much all of us feel very excited.

On the beach, we were seeing a giant whale coming out of the water. "Is that really Whamon?" Sora asked with a bit of happiness in her voice. I looked over at the others to check on what they were even excited about.

"Whamon was the digimon that took us all the way to Server. Can't believe that we are going to see them again." Tai said and then walked up to Whamon.

"Can you please help us against this digimon called MetalSeadramon?" Tai asked and then Whamon looked over at all of us.

"Yes, finally the digidestined are back. We could make a rebellion against the evil dark masters. I will help you out. Come into my mouth like you guys did before." Whamon said and then Ken, Kari and I looked at Matt. Since neither of us had ever dealt with the whole idea of going inside a Whamon.

The others went in right away and they looked at us as if we were not getting some sort of hilarious joke or something. "We need to go guys. Or do you just want to be useless and stay here?" Mimi clapped her hands together to get ourselves out of this trance that we put ourselves in.

Deciding to just go along with it all three of us walked inside of the Whamon. "How far down is this going to go?" Joe asked out loud and was honestly not expecting any sort of answer from Whamon and for sure not us.

"Guess we will just have to see." Ken responded and we could hear a loud rumbling. This was to show that Whamon was now under water and going down to where ever they were bringing us.

* * *

Meanwhile, Izzy was landing on the ground with the dragon and started to look around.

"Is this a good place to start looking?" The dragon asked and Izzy saw the fact that it seemed like there was a hidden city under all the trees in the area.

"Better than no place at all." Izzy decided and he started walking to the trees that we were closest to the hidden city.

"Master, do you think that I can go down there at all?" The dragon asked and Izzy was thinking about that for a moment. When he realized that the idea of a dragon coming all the way down there with him was more then likely to be very problem matic he said that he would do it alone.

"However, if anything happens, come down and help me." Izzy told the dragon and then started his journey to the hidden city. The dragon started to look down as if he were worried that something horrible will happen to Izzy soon enough down there.

* * *

Back to where we are, in the whale most of us were talking about different things.

"School had been a very interesting case this year." Joe was saying and he was not even going to try to work the things in the medical bag to help the two digimon because he knew that it would just be more of a problem due to the fact that the whole Whamon moving thing. I wondered why he was even talking about school. Perhaps just to get some sort of a topic going. But I still didn't say anything about it.

"School is always interesting. But in what way is what is different by the year. This year was interesting because of the digimon while the year before was interesting because of how people would talk to me." Ken told Joe and soon as he said that there was a loud bang.

Suddenly Whamon started to wail loudly. As if they were getting hit by something.

"What is going on!?" Sora asked loud enough to Whamon hear her. Otherwise they would have not and there would have been no answer.

"Divermon hit me with their sticks. It hurts with its pointy tip." Whamon answered Sora's question and the group went silent for a moment.

"We have to get out of here." Matt said and then asked any of us to help him climb up to reach the hole on top of Whamon. Which was of course the hole that would shot the water.

"How the hell are you supposed to reach that? Even with help from us?" Sora asked as if totally confused that he was thinking about it. "I get that we need to help out, but even if we got out of here, we would drown before we even did anything well worth it."

"I don't care Sora. I have to do things and get the group out of here. I am not really the most useful part of the group as of yet. BUT I do have to at least try and make well when I am here." Matt told Sora and she nodded as if she understood in a very horrible sense.

I looked at Matt. "I cannot afford to lose you. I get why you would want to be useful. I was the exact same way. Don't you even fucking dare think that I will support you in a possible suicide mission." I said and then realized just how insane I was being. Why would I not want Matt to be useful? That was stupid.

"T.K., are you fucking retarded?" Ken asked and then I looked back at him to ask him what the hell he had meant.

"All of us are in a suicide mission. I thought you understood this better than anybody else in the group." Ken was saying to me and then continued with a sentimental statement. "If Sam was here with us right now, I would feel the same way. But I would let him do his own thing that made him feel like he was doing the right thing regardless of what I wanted. Because as a man, and a hero, we have to make important choices." I saw Ken's look and then slowly started to give in.

"I suppose that you are right." I decided and then looked down. This would be one of the last pieces of advice that he would give me in a while.

Suddenly there was another loud noise. One that bolted us right back into the important deal. Trying to help Whamon. Not dealing with personal issues. "Okay guys, I got an idea." Joe said and then everybody looked at him as if they just wanted him to spill the beans.

"Gomamon and I go out there and see what is going on. We will help out that way." Joe suggested and then Tai shook his head.

"Remember, you can't swim?" Tai asked and then Joe nodded but also looked at Gomamon.

"If I am with Ikkakumon or even Zudomon, then I can hold my breath together and that will not be a problem." Joe explained and then looked at his partner once again just a couple seconds after he already did it.

"What do you say Joe?" Gomamon asked and then Joe nodded. He held his digivice out and Whamon must have heard the entire conversation so they opened their mouth just long enough for the two to jump out and their mouth closed. Mimi then looked at me.

"That is what personal sacrifice is like. Being able to almost give yourself up for the greater good. We all need a sense of that if we want to over come these dark masters." Mimi explained to me and I held my hand out. I think she was being a little crazy with this whole thing.

Angemon's voice came back to me. "Mimi is right. But you already know that. You have been doing this for almost an entire year. When you guys get back on the surface, you will have to fight your own battles. Just like everybody. We all have our own battles to fight and everybody is going to have to do this in order to see where we really have come." The further that Angemon talked the more of an older voice that it had gained. As if it were gaining a voice of a man that I had seen on TV before.

"Once Whamon pulls up, I have a feeling that the MetalSeadramon battle will start." Sora said out loud and then looked at Palmon. "Unless if Joe comes back and we get another partner, you are the only one that can fight it. And T.K. with his energy sword I suppose." Sora told Palmon and the digimon nodded as if they already got that fully.

"I will have to see something for myself. I will be back about two or so hours after we get out. There is something of importance that I need to resolve." I said and realized that Angemon was talking about a big test that I had to pass in order to find myself ready to take on these dark masters. I did a great job being alone this year. But that was stuff I could do alone, and the reason these people came must have been because I need them.

* * *

Outside of the whale, Joe and Ikkaumon were doing their battle. Joe was holding his breath and remained in a bubble Ikkakumon set up. "Ikkaumon use your torpedoes." Joe suggested and Ikkaumon clearly did not like the idea. He could have seen the look of Ikkakumon's face when Joe said that.

"But Joe, it could hit Whamon and cause even more damage towards them. Do we really want that?" Ikkakumon asked him and then Joe said that it was probably the only way that they could get any progress on defeating this digimon.

"Maybe you can stab your horn into their bodies." Joe sort of suggested on the spot and hoped that Ikkakumon wouldn't give any protest towards that idea. Since it was truly the only idea that he had on the spot.

"I will give it a try." Ikkaumon said slowly and then stabbed their horn into the Divermon. Or at least one of them to be more exact. There was a moment of silence after the stab happened but there were still like six or seven to deal with.

Ikkakumon let go of the first Divermon and when they did so, they had blown up almost right away. This sent a very clear message towards the Divermon that were still remaining. They turned around, or at least about two or three of them and started to swim right towards Ikkakumon. Joe's partner was almost ready to start blowing them right out of the water and making the end to this whole thing.

"Ikkakumon, we need to get through this as soon as possible." Joe said and then swam to Ikkaukmon and got on their back. The bubble forming itself to be fit with what position Joe was in.

"I think I might actually do the torpedoes on these ones." Ikkakumon decided and then fired a torpedo on one of them. Defeating one of them and the other one got behind Ikkakumon and then stabbed them right in the back. Joe kicked that Divermon with his foot since he wanted to contribute a little bit in the whole thing.

Once Joe did that Ikkakumon had a couple seconds to turn around and then fire more torpedoes. Three were fired and while the Divermon avoided the first two, the third one hit them and then it blew up. Afterwards Ikkakumon turned around to see the other remaining Divermon.

* * *

While inside the Whamon, the group could hear all of the commotion. "I think Ikkakumon is starting to get a handle on things." Ken made the assumption and then kicked the tongue of Whamon.

"Why are you doing that?" Tai asked and seemed confused as to why he would put purposeful pain onto the digimon. Ken pointed at Mimi, knowing her new recent look on things, she probably knew every battle move that anybody was making here.

"He is trying to get Whamon angry enough to make it start swimming up and reach the surface. A smart move, if we can get Joe back in here then it would be just perfect."

"Even if we can't get Joe, he and Ikkakumon can just swim up here." Ken pointed out and wasn't even worried that Joe might not be with them. "Trust me, Joe is more resourceful than we give him credit for."

"How about we all add a little something? We each kick at the same time." Tai suggested and then he kicked the tongue once. "Then maybe Whamon will respond and swim up."

Despite how truly sadistic it sounded, they knew that Tai was right. So they all got ready and then waited for a good several seconds. When the noise outside seemed to fade away, Whamon had started to open their mouth very lightly to let Joe and Ikkaukmon in. The digimon going right back to rookie level to be in proper space according to the mouth of Whamon.

Almost as if on cue, the entire group kicked the tongue of Whamon at once. Joe looked at them totally confused. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting Whamon's attention." Sora told Joe and then Whamon started to groan. Soon after they started to groan, Whamon started to swim up very lightly.

"Are they in pain?" Matt asked in worry and I looked over to see what Joe had to say on the matter.

"Just a little bit." Joe said and then told us to not worry about it. They were able to get up to the surface, and that was the part that mattered. Not the fact that they were in pain.

"What are we even going to do?" I asked and then sat down. For the first time in nearly an entire year, I was at the verge of just calling it in. There must have been a answer, but I couldn't see it. Everybody else seemed to consider that problem.

Back at the forest, Izzy was climbing down the tree and the dragon was sort of watching his master fulfill this task to make sure he was going to be safe. "I got it just fine." Izzy told the dragon when he had reached the bottom of the tree.

"Alright master." The dragon answered and then Izzy continued his journey down the city hidden by the forest.

It looked very interesting for him. A bunch of bridges made from tree branches and each tree had a hole cut open, to sort of make for the opening of the houses.

"Human?" A digimon asked and then Izzy turned around to see what the hell was talking to him. He had seen that it was much been like some sort of baby Kuwagamon.

"I am here to get information to defeat the dark masters." Izzy told the digimon and there was a long moment of silence. As if Izzy had broken a law just by making the reference to them.

"Clearly you don't know how the dark masters punish us digimon for any reference to them that is bad." The digimon Izzy was talking to said and then looked like they were about to cry.

"Why?" Izzy asked and the digimon looked at him as if he were retarded.

"Come to my house and I will explain everything." The digimon told Izzy and the two started to slowly walk to the digimons house. "Just a mention of them openly will get you a look as if you made the worst thing ever."

Soon enough Izzy was in the digimons house and then saw a bug digimon behind a was a blue bug but aside from that, it reminded Izzy of a digimon he knew.

"Tentomon, is that you?" Izzy asked, as if he were crying in excitement. The blue bug digimon confirmed that this was the case and then flew to Izzy.

"You're back!" Tentomon yelled in quiet excitement. Izzy was going to have to get used to the red to blue transition, but he was his partner again.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the group inside of Whamon's chest I had came up with the great conclusion. "Guys, I got a idea to take care of the dark masters!" I yelled and that got everybody's attention.

"Explain..." Matt said and then Ken got a similar look. Although Ken's looked more worried. Like I figured out something that I wasn't supposed to.

"So I think we can all agree that there is more to deal with than our small group." I said and then explained it in detail. "We get more digidestined. Or more people to help us in the struggle. Once we defeat MetalSeadramon, I can leave the group just for a short while enough to get to the council that Gennai is at and try and get his help on sending some more digimon over to help us deal with the other three and creating the rebellion." I was saying and everybody seemed like I was on something here.

"It makes sense." I was saying and couldn't believe that I didn't see it any earlier. "I had some dreams about me and a few people getting ready to battle this guy called the digimon emperor. But five years in the future. I can't say for sure what this is for, but I have a feeling that if I help the digital world and create a resistance this way, then I can have a easier time defeating the enemy in the dream." I said and had to think on it. But whatever I was saying the group seemed to buy it. Suddenly, there was a loud noise and that was to show that Whamon was finally on shore. Ending the conversation for now.

"Let's get out of this place and then we will continue this discussion later." Tai decided and then we all whispered something to a similar level.

"Ditto." Was the most common one said by Ken, Matt, and Sora.

So we saw Whamon opening their mouth and all of us quickly got out as if we were now seeing heaven for the first time in our time. Which is strange in a way since we have never and will probably never see heaven.

I saw us on a beach that we had been in once before. I think the other members were able to see that for themselves as well.

"What the hell is going on? Why are we at Server? There is nothing in Server that we need to take care of." Mimi said and then turned to Whamon. "What is the purpose of dropping us off here?"

"The enemy is right here. They are going to fight us soon." Whamon said and then they could actually feel something coming. The same feeling when MetalSeadramon had come along with Joe and Mimi the previous night.

"Please save the digital world. I wish that the crimes of the dark masters can be finally be brought to justice." Whamon said as if they were begging us. Which made all of us ten times more worried naturally. As if something horrible will finally happen. "You have to give it everything that you got if the Dark Masters can even come close to defeat." Whamon told the digidestined, us, and then there was a giant hole created in their body. All of us, including me I must admit, had some sort of scream.

MetalSedramon had shot themselves right through Whamon in their center body. I had never seen anything like that. Which was the final submission that MetalSeadramon, and the other dark masters most likely, should not be fucked with.

"Run digidestined run. You have only prolonged the outcome of your death by riding in Whamon." MetalSeadramon seemed to be trying to beg us into running away like a bunch of cowards. All of us seemed to now start to hold her ground.

Mimi walked three steps forward. I looked at her amazed that she was doing this. I knew that she had the biggest of attitude changes in this last day or so, but this was too different. Did she think she was like a war general?

She popped her fingers and bent her neck both sides. She made them both pop lightly. Then she stomped the ground on the left foot for a little bit. To make herself more covered in dirt. "MetalSeadramon, you have been quite clever in your way of fighting us for the last day. I will give you that." Mimi was saying as she got something out of her pocket. MetalSeadramon tipped their head over for a second. Even they had no idea what the hell was going on. "But even the best strategist can't do everything perfectly? If even Hitler can't win his war, how can you? Don't like the guy, in fact I hate him and what he stood for, but even I can recognize he was a genius. And an human. You are a digimon." After Mimi said that she took out a thing of dynamite and then struck it. She then threw it into MetalSeadramon's mouth when they opened it to say something.

"Either you are smart or I am dumb." MetalSedramon said and not really liking either possibility they charged right at the group. Everybody jumped out of the way but MetalSeadramon was now on land, which nobody thought was even possible. They then whipped several of us with their tail. After that happened, the digimon started to shoot water out of their mouth in gallon pours at our body. Which got us hard enough to make some of us fall down in pain.

Just when we thought that MetalSeadramon couldn't get any stranger, they started to make a really loud battle cry. It was like the one that you would see in Godzilla movies. They then plunged right down at the group, hitting the ground and with their metal face, drilled a really large hole into the ground.

"This is just crazy." Ken said and then looked at literally everybody in the group. Ikkakumon shot some harpoon torpedoes. MetalSeadramon must have been a psychic or something since they turned their head around in a sharp turn and then whipped the torpedo around in a super fast way. Ikkakumon barely made it out of the way when the torpedo zoomed right past and then hit the true and destroyed it. Togemon shot out some needles and actually did some good now by hitting MetalSeadramon in the length of their body with thousands of needles.

MetalSeadramon still didn't seem to be bothered. Tai then started to say something under his breath. I tried to get closer to him but that wasn't the most successful thing in the world. Since MetalSeadramon slammed their tail right down at the ground and made another small hole that went down two inches or so right in between us. But I was still close enough to hear Tai.

"Agumon, please return." After Tai said that he ran up to MetalSeadramon and then jumped on their tail. MetalSeadramon started to wave their body around really hard. "AGUMON!"

Just then, as if the digimon had heard Tai's plea, Agumon came running in. Well, not Agumon exactly, but a form of it. Must have been their maximum level from the looks of them.

"NOVA FORCE!" The Agumon form yelled and then started to spin around like crazy. As they were doing so, Tai pulled as best as he could upon the tail of MetalSeadramon as if he were trying to at least delay just a tiny amount what MetalSeadramon was probably planning to do. When he was doing so, MetalSeadramon tried to pick between two different targets. The newly shown form of Agumon went right into the mouth of MetalSeadramon and then a couple seconds later, this digimon zoomed right out of MetalSeadramon and then then the dark master started to fall down.

It was in two different long pieces. After a second or so, MetalSeadramon was somehow able to manage to say something once more. The last thing that they would be able to say."Don't think that you are the greatest people ever because you managed to defeat me. I was the weakest of them all. The others will make me look like a insignificant deal." MetalSeadrmon then exploded after that and as they exploded, something felt good. As if one of the worlds largest burdens was lifted and there was now hope.

"One down. Three to go." Matt said and then looked at the digimon that defeated MetalSeadramon.

"I am WarGreymon. The mega level version of Agumon. I reached this level a while you guys were trying to find me, hoping that I could wipe this group of dark masters out myself. But I failed miserably. The dark masters separated us all digimon partners and we are trying to survive in our own way. But you must have figured it out yourselves. It seems like everything is the same with you all?" WarGreymon asked and then noticed Mimi's new looks. "Well, aside from the new war general. What the hell happened?"

"I have a cause. I want these monsters to be destroyed. I will do anything in my power to destroy these dark masters since they are the worst things in here. I can't believe I was not like this before. Now peace and justice can be brought to this world." Mimi said and stood straight up. She then did a military pose with her hand on her face.

I turned around and saw a something that looked like somebody I needed to talk with. Maybe a digimon, or Gennai. Whatever this was, I wanted to make sure that this was what I assumed it was.

So I ended up doing just that. Walking around until I eventually reached the person. He was in the middle of a bunch of bushes. As if he were doing his best to use that as his ultimate cover up. I guess that it could have been decent in a way. Even so, he was just looking at me as if he were expecting me to say the first thing. So I sighed and did just that.

"What is it?" I asked and then the man vanished and then reformed in a strange way to become the man I knew all too well. Gennai.

"Sorry, I just had to mask myself in a younger presence to get you to come here at all. I don't like my younger looks though. Anyways, I wanted to give you an update on what is going on in the digital world order." When he said that, I got right on task and asked him what had been happening.

"The council has been all killed off when the dark masters came here. There are only two or three survivors, excluding Gallantmon and myself. We have all separated and taken ourselves to different parts of the digital world in order keep ourselves safe from the main enemy killing us." Gennai told me and I had no idea what the hell he was even meaning here. I would perfectly, openly admit.

"What should I do about this?" I asked and Gennai explained what my next task should be.

"I am aware of the fact that you guys had defeated MetalSeadramon. While that is great, they are by far the least powerful of the dark masters. The others making them look like a joke in comparison. In order for you to fully be ready to defeat the rest, you must check the other living order members. They will help you complete your training and give you advice on how to defeat MetalSeadramon. While I was your master at first, right now I have to retire that in order to focus more on the entire group and for you to learn from the higher ups. So with the permission of the council, faster than any other new comer in the history of the order, I am promoting you to a fill fledged knight. This is so you can train under the next highest member and then go from there. The next one is ShoGunGekomon, in a castle. But I will advise you that you should not go alone on these journeys. You need at least one member to survive even getting there. Then there is getting permission to have them train you, only then will you be safe. I am sorry, but with this, I can now give full support and advice to all of the group." Gennai said and while I was a little shocked to get promoted that early on in the order, I knew why he did it and I knew I needed further training and that Gennai needed to help every member as well.

I left Gennai alone as he promised to help us as a general group more after this and when I got back to the group, I could see that they were all having some sort of a conversation with each other. "I was talking to Gennai just now." I said and that seemed to get the others interest, even more so with Ken.

"What was he saying?" Ken asked and then I told the group everything. After I had done that, there was a small moment of silence that they all had. As if they knew this was bad when he was personally requesting me not to go alone and that he had to give me a early promotion.

"Oh shit." Ken was saying as if he was regretting everything that he was saying earlier to me. As if he wanted to make it up for me but didn't know how.

"Well, if you can't go alone, shouldn't it be perfectly obvious." Mimi put her hand on her digivice. "We do a little split up. Joe and I can come along with you to the destination with ShoGunGekomon to get more training for you. Then Izzy will come back when he is ready to come back and such, I don't know when that will happen. That will still leave Tai, Sora, Kari, Matt and Ken together."

"I'm sorry guys, but I don't know if this is the best idea." Matt admitted and Kari looked at him as if she wondered what he was even going on now. "I need to find myself. There is something that I am missing and my leaving even for just a day or two will help me find myself feel more complete."

"Do you need anybody to help you?" Kari asked and she put her hand on Matt's leg, as if she would do her best to give her support if she could. Tai put his hands on her shoulder.

"He wants to be alone. We got to respect that." Tai told Kari and Matt nodded as he put his fingers to his forehead and walked off.

"Sora, keep the others together. Tai, please lead well. Kari, if you stay with your brother, he will help you find what you need. Ken, if you need help wit your problems, then you can find me." Matt said and then threw something at Ken. Looked like a crystal ball. "T.K., good luck on your thing. Joe, sorry for how I treated you earlier. And lastly Mimi, I am glad you have finally understood the purpose of this whole thing. When Izzy comes back, tell him that I really do respect him more than he may think I do." After that, Matt went off. Not to be seen by many of the other group members until the end of the dark master battle aside from just a brief moment.

"I guess we need to start heading our way to ShoGunGekomon's place. See you guys soon enough." Mimi told the rest of the group and then her, Joe and I headed off.

Tai looked at us as we were slowly wandering off and then looked over at Kari and smiled. "This gives us some time to bond between us." Tai told his sister and was thinking of just what he could show her while she was here. This might not be so bad after all. The idea of having her come along on this journey.

"I suppose that we should head our way to finding the second dark master or at least trying to form the rebellion against them." Sora said as none of the other three made any sort of argument.

"Let's head our way then." Kari said excited and Ken felt glad that there was at least one person who would like this quest.

"Yes, let's do that." Ken decided to further her excitement and the four of them started to head north.

Up on top of a tree close to the four of them, Daemon was watching them. "Our alliance will slowly end. Myotismon was my one time I was willing to team with you guys. Soon enough, my power will be revealed." Daemon said and then jumped away to go start their own thing.

Elsewhere, Matt was walking further and further away from the group. He then sighed and stared at the water. "I think I am the one who is the most useless. Even Kari at least has AngeWomon." Matt then looked up to the sky. "Gabumon, I will find you and when I do, we will save the world." Matt then got up and started to walk away and as he did so he got rid of everything besides three small things. His knife, his harmonica, and his digivice along with tag and necklace. This was going to be a long one. That was for certain.

Meanwhile, while Mimi, Joe and I were walking along with Mimi taking a couple inches of a lead, I looked at Joe. "Can we talk?" I asked and Joe looked at me and was curious why I was doing this at all.

"Sure." Joe responded and I pitched my idea to him.

"When this adventure is all over, do you want to move in with me? I heard what you were saying to Gomamon. You are old enough and my mother always talks about the idea of a third person coming in. So what do you say?" I suggested as Gomamon looked at Joe and was giving him the looks that he should. He then looked at me.

"T.K., you by far, bar none, the best friend that I ever had. Maybe ever will..." Joe started and then I felt so glad when he said that because that meant that I touched somebody. "Seriously, I feel like you are my brother. No, you really are my brother in a way. You are honestly the main reason I am enjoying this journey as much as I am. I do not imagine what this adventure would be like without you. And that is why I am saying yes to your offer. I would very much like to move in with you once this journey is over." Joe said and then put his hand on my shoulder. "Thank you."

I felt like this was one of the best gifts I ever gotten. I got the first glance of the man who would live in the same house as me for the next several years that I would almost look at as a brother as well.

...

Meanwhile at a different spot in the digital world, Izzy stood up after a long and intense conversation with Tentomon. "We need to go out there and do something." Izzy said with utter certainty.

"I would love to, but I doubt that we should." Tentomon said and then there was a bunch of loud noises outside of the tent. Izzy looked out for a second and then saw a bunch of digimon advancing towards them with weapons.

"We have to." Izzy told Tentomon and when Tentomon saw what was going on, they knew Izzy was right.

"I guess it is time to fight." Tentomon decided and then put their hand out. Izzy put his hand on them and then the two opened the door of their tent and started charging towards them into battle. Soon enough shots were fired as they were charging and the dragon started coming their way down to help Izzy and Tentomon reclaim the village with some other digimon resisting the dark masters

* * *

Back on Earth

Davis had finally gotten some time to be to himself. "Should I wipe their memory or let them remember this journey and all that happened?" He was asking himself and he looked at Yolei and Cody who were talking to each other as if they were having the time of their life. "Well, I have gotten closer to Yolei than I would ever have if I didn't tell them and if this didn't happen." Davis then went a little more public. "But this can get on the news." Then he thought for a few more seconds. "I will let them remember for the time being until it is proven one way or another if I should wipe their memory or not." After Davis said that he walked back to the two of them and they continued walking along as if they were a trio now. Which was one feeling he would miss if he were to do this.

* * *

A few months down the line...

At her home, Susan was sitting in her home. Susan was thinking about the loveliest thing her entire life, her new son. She would do anything for that baby boy. Anything. He was six weeks old now, and she was amazed that in just six weeks, he had gone from being the thing she was most worried about to being the one thing that she was excited about every day when she woke up and when she would go to sleep, that she can see him again and maybe it would only be a few hours until she sees him again.

She knew that she was not a fan of writing. But there was something to it now. She wanted to write about her baby boy. Her only joy in life. So she grabbed a untouched Composition notebook that she never thought she would have never used in her entire life. Then she started to write down the title of her self made book on the top of the first page.

"_My Experience Raising My Son_

_By Susan Brown_"

She smiled and heard him crying in the distance. She got up and changed his diaper and gave him a bottle. The former being the only thing she dislikes about having him. After that she put him on her lap and sat down and continued writing.

"The reality of being a mother was like the most impossible thing in the world for me not too long ago. After all, I was only a twenty year old women hearing that I was pregnant less than two weeks after my boyfriend Sam died. Less than six hours later, I had rebound sex with his younger brother, seventeen year old Ken. Not only that, but Ken was his father. Even when I was pregnant, I still doubted it. Then I gave birth to my son Lucas. Hell, since I am talking about him, I will be a little brag like and name his full name. Lucas Harold Kevin Brown. The only reason he had two middle names is because I am doing that as the one shout out to his father. Since when I talked to Sam one time before his death, he said that Ken's real name. I loved Sam, but if he were still alive, I would not have Lucas. So I in a very sick way actually consider Sam's death a blessing. But now that Lucas is six weeks old, I think he needs a new parent. Since Ken left after we had sex and I only told him about the baby when I saw him today. Even though he must have not processed it since he was looking the other way and seemed to be playing the other game.

Sorry for the long paragraph. But I really had a lot to say as a introduction to the mother to the greatest boy in the world. Sorry, I just couldn't help it."

After writing that, Susan realized that she had already wrote the first page of her new book. But she did mean the idea of a new parent. Since Ken has very much let them down. So she went to a blank piece of loose paper on her table and started to write something down.

**"Single Woman Looking For New Lover."**

Susan had no better idea what to write first. So she did just that piece. She then wrote her name, age, and facts on Lucas.

_"**Susan Brown**_

_Age 20_

_New mother to a son. Six week old Lucas. I love him, but I need help raising him and would like a second consistent partner to help me_."

Susan then tried to come up with some regulations on what she wanted with her new partner. She liked guys obviously, but twice they have broken her heart. Sam died after a year of dating him and left her devastated. Ken left the day he had sex with her and didn't give two shits about her confession of Lucas. Plus, to be honest, she did have a SLIGHT interest towards women on some level. Maybe she would put the note saying that both sexes were acceptable and she also decided that she wanted these people to be just a little older for them to have more experience on the world issues and such but she also wanted them to also be childless, that would they can focus on just Lucas.

_"I am looking for a female or male partner. Minimum age 25, maximum age 35. Must be single and have no children of her own. If you are either sex that meets these qualifications, come to this address and we can discuss terms of a relationship_."

After that Susan wrote her address down and then posted the paper a block away from her house while holding Lucas the whole time. She was not going to let him go, no matter what. Afterwards, she walked back to her home and waited for a knock on the door.


End file.
